Dark Paradise
by beahenrichs
Summary: A história contada pelo outro lado que jamais fora explorado antes: Pansy Parkinson e a Sonserina. Observações: 1. Pós-Guerra de Hogwarts. 2. A visão de Pansy sobre as situações. 3. O foco principal de romance é homossexual (Pansy e Hermione); se não gosta/não apoia, não leia! 4. Uso de licença poética para alterar alguns detalhes pequenos na história.
1. Prólogo: A Guerra de Hogwarts

_**Prólogo - A Guerra de Hogwarts.**_

" _Sei que estão se preparando para lutar..."_

Ouviram-se gritos entre os alunos; alguns se abraçaram, aterrorizados, enquanto procuravam ao redor de onde vinha aquele som.

" _Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."_

Fez-se, então silêncio no salão, o tipo de silêncio que comprime os tímpanos, que parece vasto demais para ser contido entre as paredes.

" _Entreguem-me Harry Potter"_ , disse a voz de Voldemort, _"e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados._

 _Terão até meia-noite."_

O silêncio tornou a engoli-los. Todas as cabeças se viraram, todos os olhares no salão pareciam ter encontrado Harry, para mantê-lo congelado à luz de milhares de raios invisíveis. Então, uma pessoa se levantou à mesa da Sonserina e ele reconheceu _Pansy Parkinson_ , no momento em que ela esticou para o alto um braço trêmulo e gritou:

– Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele!

Antes que Harry pudesse falar, houve um movimento massivo. Os alunos da Grifinória tinham se erguido à sua frente e encaravam, não Harry, mas os colegas da Sonserina. Em seguida, os da Lufa-Lufa se puseram de pé e, quase no mesmo momento, os da Corvinal, todos de costas para Harry, todos olhando para Pansy, e Harry, aterrado e sufocado, viu varinhas surgirem por todo lado, sacadas de capas e mangas.

– Obrigada, srta. Parkinson – disse professora McGonagall, em tom seco. – Será a primeira a deixar o salão com o sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la…

No salão irrompeu o barulho de palmas de todas as mesas do salão, menos, é claro, a mesa da Sonserina.

* * *

– O quê? Eu penso no bem de todos e somos retirados à força do Salão? Mas o q… – A voz esganiçada de Pansy Parkinson se destacava entre a multidão repleta de alunos com capas contendo o símbolo verde e prateado da Sonserina. – Tire as mãos de mim, seu aborto nojento! TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DE MIM! – Sua voz ecoou alto mais uma vez e, num súbito movimento ofuscado por um lampejo vermelho, ela apenas viu o sr. Filch afrouxar as mãos de seus braços e cair no chão, inconsciente.

– Qual é a vantagem de se duelar com um aborto se ele não pode revidar, afinal? – A voz arrogante de Blaise fora facilmente distinguida entre os demais sonserinos confusos, que em momento algum se calavam ou paravam de falar no nome de Parkinson. Ela sempre fora popular na Sonserina, é verdade, mas não tanto quanto seria esta noite. Afinal, não só desafiara a enregar o "Santo Potter" que era tão detestado pelos alunos da casa verde e prateada, mas dera a solução mais fácil no meio de toda aquela guerra. Além disso, sua ousadia com os professores de Hogwarts – característica fortalecida na convivência com Draco Malfoy – fora o que marcou sua passagem na escola durante os últimos sete anos.

– Acho que perdemos o nosso zelador, Blaise. – Pansy riu em um tom de deboche tão insuportável que faria qualquer pessoa se irritar. – O que faremos com esses pirralhos desesperados?

– Por que não o matamos de uma vez? – Sugeriu Blaise, impaciente, andando contra as ordens da Profª McGonagall.

– Matá-los? Você enlouqueceu? Eles são todos sangue-puros! O que o Lorde das Trevas f… CUIDADO!

Pansy se lançou contra Blaise de forma brusca e ambos caíram no chão, assim como metade dos alunos sonserinos presentes também foram derrubados em impulsos inconscientes. Um lampejo verde invadira o corredor escuro e quase atingira em cheio uma aluna segundanista que estava distraída.

– GREYBACK, SEU IMBECIL! – A voz esganiçada de Pansy tornou a quebrar o silêncio e, em questão de segundos, ela estava de pé, diante da janela, empunhando a sua varinha com fúria. – Estes alunos são todos da Sonserina! É com eles que você quer acabar? Talvez o Lorde das Trevas comece a matança com a sua cabeça se você fizer isso!

O lobisomem de aparência feroz, os dentes pontiagudos, as unhas amareladas e os cabelos emaranhados de um tom cinza, apenas bufou e, ironicamente, fez uma reverência à Parkinson, se retirando do local imediatamente. Blaise parecia não estar reagindo como um bruxo decente no meio da guerra reagiria, então Pansy, mais rápida, resolveu tomar as devidas providências como monitora. Ela empunhou a varinha diante da garganta e, com um encantamento, ouviu a sua voz um pouco mais alta do que a dos demais alunos, como se falasse em um microfone:

– Ok, pirralhos, me escutem. Vocês não vão lutar hoje! Ah é, você vai me desrespeitar? _Crucio!_ – Ela lançou rapidamente a varinha contra um terceiroanista que havia resmungado qualquer coisa como "você não manda em nós" e viu o garoto tombar ao chão, se contorcendo entre gritos e gemidos. – Pois eu mando em vocês, sim! Não é porque o covarde do Snape foi embora, que eu deixei de ser a monitora desta casa. Parem de cacarejar como galinhas e entrem naquele trem estúpido, ou eu vou torturar cada um que resolver ficar!

Os alunos, embora contrariados, assentiram e, um a um, se retiraram do corredor. Os insistentes, que tentavam fugir ou simplesmente davam às costas, logo eram jogados ao chão e cediam depois de serem forçados pela dor da maldição _Cruciatus_. Enquanto os demais se retiravam, Pansy e Blaise presenciaram diversas cenas, entre elas, um aluno desconhecido da Corvinl, estatelado no chão como uma estátua, morto, Lavender Brown sendo atacada por Greyback, Colin Creevey falhando em um duelo e outros demais alunos que eles não se importavam.

– Onde está Draco? – A garota de cabelos louros acizentados que pendiam até o meio das costas, o uniforme – antes impecável – agora imundo e em trapos, lembrou-se do amigo e, assim como Blaise, também queria tirá-lo dali.

– Eu não sei! Ele sumiu com Crabbe e Goyle! – um Blaise mau-humorado e assustado respondeu com rispidez.

– Sempre aqueles dois imbecis! Vai acabar morrendo pela estupidez alheia. Vamos atrás dele! – Pansy retrucou, irritada.

Passados os minutos enquanto eles procuravam por Malfoy, mais cenas tristes ocorreram. Muitas mortes fáceis alcançaram alunos inexperientes, despreparados ou simplesmente mais fracos que os Comensais. Não que Parkinson se importasse, mas ela se perguntava quantos sangue-puro estavam morrendo naquela noite. Não seria mais fácil se o idiota do Potter apenas se entregasse? E ela era vista como traiçoeira por tê-lo entregue? A meia-noite se aproximava e nada parecia acontecer além de mortes inúteis e uma violência irritantemente incômoda. Além da agonia de ter a escola sendo destruída aos poucos – que, Pansy, apesar de tudo, respeitava –, ela não sabia quantas pessoas que ela se importava sobreviveriam àquela noite. Não que fossem muitas, mas era um número suficientemente grande para lhe tirar anos de felicidade.

No fim das contas, Parkinson encontrou Malfoy, Goyle e… Crabbe. Ou melhor, o corpo de Crabbe. Sabia que um dia a burrice mataria os dois, mas não fazia ideia de que o outro idiota ainda conseguiria sair vivo dessa. Malfoy estava claramente abalado, mas tudo o que Pansy queria era salvá-lo daquela terrível guerra e tirá-lo dali – como Narcisa lhe pedira mais cedo –, mas parece que a estupidez da dupla Crabbe e Goyle afetara Draco também.

– O que? Você… eu ouvi direito? – Pansy gritou.

– É, é isso. Agora cala a boca e me deixa passar! – Um Malfoy irritado retrucou.

– Você quer salvar aquele traidor de sangue e… E, pior, você quer salvar a sangue-ruim? O fogomaldito afetou sua cabeça, Draco? – A loura, agressiva, parecia mais gritar do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Eles salvaram a minha vida, sua idiota! Acha que eu quero dever um favor à uma sangue-ruim? É óbvio que não. Mas Potter e sua trupe salvaram a droga da minha vida. Agora eu preciso fazer o mínimo por eles. – Draco respondera com fúria, embora fosse notável um pouco de ressentimento em sua voz. Seus olhos, aos poucos, começaram a ficar marejados.

– Certo. E o que o Santo Potter quer que você faça? – Debochou Pansy, gargalhando histericamente.

– Eu… Eu não sei direito. Ele só quer que eu descubra onde Snape está. Me deixa passar, merda, Pansy! – Malfoy gritou e, pela primeira vez na noite, Pansy teve medo da sua reação.

– O Lorde das Trevas vai matar você se descobrir que você traiu a confiança dele ajudando Potter! Draco, não seja idiota! – Ela se jogou nos braços de Malfoy e tentou impedí-lo, abraçá-lo, mas o louro apenas se desvincilhou.

– Que se foda o Lorde das Trevas. Eu não vou mais passar medo por causa dele. Agora sai da minha frente, Pansy. Tem uma sangue-ruim me esperando. – Ele gritou mais uma vez e Pansy sentiu seus olhos arderem.

– Você… Você não pode, Draco. Não vai, ele vai te matar! Eu não posso perder você também! Me escuta! Ao menos… Uma vez, escute a sua namorada! – Pansy tentou manter a voz firme.

– Minha namorada? – Draco riu em um tom debochado. – Você deixou de ser a minha namorada quando voltou pra Hogwarts, Pansy. Eu pedi pra você fugir comigo e com a minha família, mas você escolheu voltar e glorificar sua estadia como monitora aqui, com Snape. Agora fique com seus preciosos méritos. Foda-se você! – Malfoy empunhou a varinha, trêmulo. – Agora, Pansy, de uma vez por todas, saia da minha frente!

– Você não me mataria, Draco. – Pansy respondeu; a voz esganiçada agora falhava.

– Eu não mataria você, tem razão. Mas… – Malfoy respirou fundo e, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele fora mais rápido. Firmou a varinha em sua mão e, sem pronunciar o feitiço – um talento que acabara aprendendo graças a Snape –, apenas mentalizou: _Imperio_.

Pansy não teria como revidar ou criar um feitiço-escudo se não sabia o que estaria por vir. Ironicamente, a sua expressão dura, rígida e firme logo fora substituída por uma feição débil que lembrava Crabbe. Ela sabia que seu melhor amigo, namorado (ou ex?) e amor da sua vida estava lançando uma maldição imperdoável contra ela; pior do que isso, estava dominando Pansy e ordenando-a o que fazer. Pansy queria usar a Oclumência contra Draco, mas como seria possível? Ali estava sua grande paixão, tomando conta dos seus pensamentos e querendo que ela fizesse algo. Ela o amava tanto, que não havia uma maneira de se colocar contra isto. Toda e qualquer teoria óbvia sobre Oclumência não funcionaria enquanto ela olhasse o fundo daqueles olhos que ela amava observar. Antes que pudesse fechar sua mente contra Malfoy, um único pensamento passou a dominar o seu cérebro, como uma ordem firme e séria que ela _teria_ de seguir: _Deixe Hogwarts e salve a sua pele. Eu vou lhe escrever quando puder. Mas saia daqui, mesmo que isso signifique me deixar morrer. Saia, Pansy. Eu não quero você por perto._

E, num súbito movimento, Pansy assentiu, se virou e rumou em direção à uma das saídas.

* * *

Pansy abrira os olhos. Tudo o que via era escuridão. Não fazia ideia de onde estava, se é que estava viva. Se ergueu e sentiu o seu corpo todo doer. "Mas que porra eu estou fazendo aqui?", ela se forçou a pensar. Reconhecera, após alguns minutos de observação, que estava na Floresta Negra. Não lembrava como ou porquê, mas sabia que era, pois passara muito tempo ali observando os unicórnios que Hagrid apresentara em sua aula, principalmente quando queria esconder-se com Malfoy. Sua última lembrança, apesar de distante, estava vívida em sua mente, como se ela pudesse assistir numa televisão. "Agora fique com seus preciosos méritos. Foda-se você!" As palavras de Draco estavam tão fixas, que a dor física não parecia nada comparado aquilo. Onde ele estaria agora?

Ela se levantaria e iria atrás dele, é óbvio. Mas somente quando Pansy se apoiou no chão para levantar, é que sentiu que havia algo ao seu lado. _Lumus_ , ela sussurrou e a ponta da varinha iluminou uma boa parte do ambiente.

– Arrre! – Ela gritou, esquivando-se do que acabara de ver; o choque invadira suas entranhas e ela não sabia se chorava ou se gritava. Ao seu lado, frio e imóvel, estava Blaise. Os olhos abertos e fixos em lugar nenhum indicavam o pior. Pansy sentiu seus olhos arderem e, quando tocou a têmpora, sentiu uma dor na cabeça tão forte, que logo localizara com a ponta dos dedos um corte em sua testa. Teria sido atacada? Mas ela era uma sonserina, tinha o sangue-puro, assim como Blaise… Por que estariam ali? E, para o horror dos seus pensamentos: quem teria matado o seu amigo?

Pansy, sentindo uma onda enfurecedora dominá-la, levantou-se, trêmula e tentou caminhar. Não queria deixar Blaise ali, mas não era hora de ser nobre. Aliás, quando fora nobre durante a sua vida? Isso era uma tarefa para Potter e seus amigos grifos. Deveria salvar a sua pele enquanto podia, mesmo que isso significasse deixar o corpo do amigo. Antes que pudesse se arrepender, ela já estava longe, caminhando para a parte mais funda e escura da Floresta. Após minutos caminhando, ouvira vozes. Não eram poucas, mas, sem dúvidas, umas cem vozes juntas. Não fazia ideia de quem estaria àquela altura do campeonato ali, se é que ainda havia guerra. Quantas horas se passaram? Com uma habilidade incrível de ser mover silenciosamente, Pansy escondeu-se atrás de algumas folhas e observou a cena à sua frente.

"HARRY, NÃO!"

A voz inconfundível do gigante Hagrid dominou toda a Floresta e assustou Pansy, mas esta não se moveu e continuou a observar a cena. O meio-gigante estava amarrado, dobrado e preso à uma árvore próxima. Seu corpo maciço sacudiu os galhos no alto quando ele se debateu desesperado.

– NÃO! NÃO! HARRY, O QUE É QUE VOCÊ…

– CALADO! – berrou Rowle, e, com um aceno de varinha, silenciou Hagrid.

Bellatrix, que se pusera em pé de um salto, olhava ansiosa de Voldemort para Harry, o peito argante. As únicas coisas que se moviam eram as chamas e a cobra, se enrolando e desenrolando na gaiola atrás da cabeça de Voldemort.

Voldemort e Harry continuaram a se encarar, e agora o lorde inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, examinando o garoto parado à sua frente, e um sorriso singularmente sem alegria encrespou sua boca sem lábios.

– Harry Potter – disse ele, muito suavemente. Sua voz poderia fazer parte das fagulhas da fogueira. – O menino que sobreviveu.

Nenhum dos Comensais da Morte se moveu. Aguardavam; tudo aguardava. Hagrid se debatia, e Bellatrix ofegava.

Voldemort erguera a varinha. Sua cabeça ainda estava inclinada para um lado, como a de uma criança curiosa, imaginando o que aconteceria se ele prosseguisse.

Pansy viu a boca se mover e um clarão verde, e Harry caiu no chão.

* * *

Pansy prendera a respiração. Teria sido tão fácil? Por que fora tão fácil? E por mais que o idiota Potter estivesse morto, por que ela sentira vontade de chorar? Obviamente, por Blaise e por Malfoy. Mas, no fundo da sua consciência, Pansy sabia que era injusto com Potter e com todas as pessoas que morreram naquela guerra. Por mais que soubesse que deveria apoiar o Lorde das Trevas, ela sentia raiva em seu interior. Seu amigo estava morto e ela sequer sabia o porquê. Malfoy estaria vivo ainda? No entanto, seus pensamentos logo foram derrubados por passos apressados das pessoas desviando o caminho. O que fariam se a encontrassem ali? Potter estava morto, então a guerra também estaria acabada?

Sem mais tempo para questionar o que seria, Pansy se levantou em um salto e tentou se esconder atrás de uma árvore qualquer. Queria, mais do que tudo, fugir e nunca mais ter que olhar na cara de Voldemort, mas não resistiria à curiosidade de saber o que aconteceria. Além do mais, respiraria aliviada se pudesse ver Draco, vivo ou morto, uma última vez. Por isso, esperou a grande reunião de bruxos passarem e, silenciosamente, os seguiu, por trás das maiores árvores que encontrava. Quando se deu conta de que eles se aproximavam de Hogwarts, Pansy não queria ser reconhecida, ao mesmo tempo em que queria observar de perto o que aconteceria e conferir se Draco estaria vivo. Então, com um aceno da varinha para o próprio rosto, mentalizou _Mutare Face_ e, em seguida, _Mutare Vox_. Não fazia ideia se os feitiços deram certo de verdade, mas quando balançou as madeixas para frente dos ombros, reparou que as mechas que antes eram louras de tom prateado, agora possuíam um tom puxado para o castanho escuro, embora ainda permanecessem louras. A garota deu de ombros e escondeu a varinha sob as vestes, voltando a acompanhar silenciosamente o bando que seguia. Quando chegou à Hogwarts, viu que uma multidão se reunia na frente do castelo e, discretamente, se juntou a eles sem ser notada, reparando que mais ninguém percebera sua presença ou sua aparência que ela ainda desconhecia.

Enquanto Pansy se colocava no meio da multidão, a voz de Voldemort magicamente amplificada de modo a se propagar pelos terrenos da escola retumbaram os tímpanos de quem ouvia.

" _Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir."_

– Mentiroso de uma figa! Ele se entreg… – Pansy sussurrou e, ao reparar que sua voz estava mais esganiçada do que o normal, calou-se para disfarçar ao notar que dois alunos a observavam. Só então se deu conta de que o símbolo da Sonserina de seu uniforme estava queimado, não dando para distinguir de qual casa a aluna pertencia. O feitiço que usara era realmente poderoso.

" _A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

Pansy estremeceu. Embora odiasse a raça de sangues-ruins, nascidos trouxas e traidores de sangue, não podia imaginar um mundo justo com Voldemort no comando. Por um momento, desejou estar morta como Blaise. Desejou também, mais do que tudo, não ser bruxa e, em momento algum, ter que se envolver nessa guerra. Ou, nos seus pensamentos mais profundos e inadmissíveis, desejou um mundo onde estivesse com Draco e não precisasse se preocupar com os bruxos das trevas e suas ambições. Seus pensamentos se converteram em mais medo quando presenciou as cenas que viriam à seguir.

– NÃO!

O grito fora terrível porque ninguém jamais esperara ou sonhara que a professora McGonagall pudesse emitir tal som. Ouviu uma risada de mulher ali perto e percebeu que Belatriz exultava com o desespero de McGonagall. Voldemort tornou a espreitar por um segundo, e viu a entrada se encher de gente, à medida que os sobreviventes da batalha saíam aos degraus, para encarar os vencedores e constatar, com os próprios olhos, a morte de Harry.

– Harry! HARRY!

As vozes do garoto e da garota Weasley, misturadas com a de Granger, foram piores que a de McGonagall. Os gritos dos amigos de Potter tiveram o efeito de um gatilho, a multidão de sobreviventes se uniu a eles, gritando e berrando insultos para os Comensais da Morte até…

– SILÊNCIO! – exclamou Voldemort. – Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

– Ele o derrotou! – berrou Ronald Weasley, e o feitiço se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e a insultar até que um segundo estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez suas vozes.

Pansy estremeceu ao ver Hermione. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas imaginar aquela sangue-ruim tão perto, sem ninguém para atacá-la ou matá-la ali mesmo. Só conseguia pensar que, se Draco estivesse morto, seria por tentar fazer um favor à _ela_. Ela sentia sua cabeça queimar com raiva e, antes que pudesse se der conta, já sacava a varinha em direção à garota trouxa. No entanto, a voz de Voldemort lhe derrubou os pensamentos.

– Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo – disse Voldemort, e, na sua voz, havia prazer com a mentira –, morto tentando se salvar...

Voldemort, no entanto, foi interrompido: alguém se destacara da multidão e investira contra ele.

– E quem é esse? – perguntou com o seu silvo suave de ofídio. – Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada prazerosa.

– É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?

– Ah, sim, lembro – disse Voldemort, baixando os olhos para Neville, que fazia força para se pôr de pé, sem arma nem proteção, parado na terra de ninguém entre os sobreviventes e os Comensais da Morte. – Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? – perguntou Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos.

– E se tiver? – respondeu Neville em voz alta.

– Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.

– Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore! – gritou ele e, da multidão, ouviram-se vivas em resposta, que os Feitiços Silenciadores de Voldemort pareceram incapazes de conter.

– Muito bem – disse Voldemort, e Harry detectou um perigo maior na suavidade de sua voz do que no feitiço mais poderoso. – Se essa é a sua escolha, Longbottom, revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua – disse ele, calmamente.

Pansy viu Voldemort acenar com a varinha. "Quanta baboseira", pensou, procurando impacientemente na multidão por Draco. Vira, ao longe, Narcissa olhar a multidão numa distração óbvia, claramente procurando pelo filho, tão aflita quanto Parkinson. A garota se sentira tentada à juntar-se à mulher, mas uma vez reconhecida pelo Lorde das Trevas, dificilmente conseguiria liberdade no futuro.

Segundos depois, das janelas estilhaçadas do castelo, algo semelhante a um pássaro disforme voou na semiobscuridade e pousou na mão de Voldemort. Ele sacudiu o objeto mofado pelo bico e deixou-o pender vazio e roto: _o Chapéu Seletor_.

– Não haverá mais Seleção na Escola de Hogwarts – disse Voldemort. – Não haverá mais Casas. O emblema, escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, Neville Longbottom?

Ele apontou a varinha para Neville, que ficou rígido e calado, então forçou o chapéu a entrar na cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o escorregar abaixo dos seus olhos. A multidão que assistia à porta do castelo se movimentou e, sincronizados, os Comensais da Morte ergueram as varinhas, acuando os combatentes de Hogwarts.

– Neville agora vai demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficientemente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim – anunciou Voldemort e, com um aceno da varinha, fez o Chapéu Seletor pegar fogo.

Gritos cortaram o amanhecer, e Neville ardeu em chamas, pregado ao chão, incapaz de se mexer, e então, muitas coisas aconteceram no mesmo instante.

Ouviu-se um clamor nas distantes divisas da escola, dando a impressão de que centenas de pessoas escalavam os muros fora do campo de visão de todos e corriam em direção ao castelo, proferindo retumbantes brados de guerra. Nessa hora, Grope apareceu contornando a quina do castelo e berrou "HAGGER!". Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles avançaram para Grope como elefantes estremecendo a terra. Depois vieram os cascos, a vibração de arcos distendendo e flechas começaram repentinamente a chover entre os Comensais da Morte, que romperam fileiras, gritando, surpresos.

Pansy, assustada, sabia que deveria sair dali imediatamente, ou não escaparia viva. Droga, mas e Draco? Por um momento, ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas seus instintos a guiaram para dentro do castelo. Enquanto corria sem olhar para trás ou sem pensar, logo foi interrompida por um baque do seu corpo chocando com o de outra pessoa. Quando já estava ao chão, se deu conta de que quem tombara junto à ela, fora a professora McGonagall.

– Arrre! Veja por onde anda! – Minerva gritou, seca. – Tome sua posição, senhorita… – ela colocou seus óculos novamente no rosto e encolheu os olhos ao olhar para Pansy. – E quem raios é você?

– Eu? – Pansy não pensara nisso até então. Sua voz esganiçada lhe atrasara o cérebro. Quem ela seria, afinal? – Quirke, senhora. Orla Quirke.

A professora endireitou os óculos na face estreita, apertou ainda mais os olhos e, desconfiada, perguntou:

– E de qual casa você é? – apontou para o símbolo queimado do uniforme de Pansy.

– E por que isto lhe interessa, McGonagall? Saia da frente e me deixe lutar! – Pansy rosnou, empunhando a varinha.

Para a surpresa de Parkinson, McGonagall a desarmou e, de uma vez, ordenou, seca:

– Eu pensei que tivesse sido clara quando lhe mandei pegar um trem de volta a Londres, srta. Parkinson! Se quer se oferecer de alvo para a guerra e morrer, fique à vontade, mas saia do meu caminho! E na próxima vez, experimente se transformar em Goyle. A estupidez dele cai bem em você! – e, em passos elegantes e apressados, McGonagall se retirou em direção à um dos Comensais para estuporá-los. Pansy deveria se sentir ofendida, mas pela primeira vez admirara a coragem da professora em sempre falar o que lhe vinha na cabeça. O único problema, é que se McGonagall a reconhecera tão fácil, qualquer outro poderia reconhecê-la também. O que será que a entregou dessa vez? A não ser que McGonagall fosse muito boa em Legilimência, Pansy deixara algo escapar.

A investida dos centauros dispersava os Comensais da Morte, todos fugiam das pisadas dos gigantes, e, cada vez mais próximos, estrondeavam os reforços que ninguém sabia de onde tinham vindo. Entre a confusão que estava a guerra, Pansy viu Yaxley ser nocauteado por George Weasley e Lee Jordan, viu Dolohov cair com um grito às mãos de Flitwick, viu Walden Macnair ser atirado do outro lado do salão por Hagrid, bater na parede de pedra e escorregar, insconsciente, para o chão. Viu Ronald Weasley e Neville abaterem Lobo Greyback, Aberforth estuporar Rookwood, Arthur e Percy Weasley derrubarem Thicknesse e Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy correndo entre a multidão, sem sequer tentar lutar, chamando, aos berros, pelo filho, que seguia logo atrás. Draco estava vivo. E estava indo embora. Foi para isso que ele não a procurou mais? Para fugir e deixá-la ali?

Apesar de sua raiva por Draco estar fugindo queimar, Pansy se sentiu completa por ao menos vê-lo vivo. Sabia que sua expressão amolecera e que não precisava ser nenhum Legilimente experiente para constatar que Pansy amava Draco. No momento em que se retiravam, a garota viu, de relance, a Sra. Malfoy olhá-la com alguma compaixão –– afinal, há anos convivera com a sonserina em sua casa –– e fazer um gesto para que se aproximasse (e depressa!). Teria o efeito do feitiço passado e Pansy já podia ser reconhecida? Se é que, em algum momento, o feitiço dera certo. Seria esta uma indicação para que Pansy fugisse com eles? Sem esperar mais um segundo sequer, a loura tentou ignorar a dor em suas têmporas e no restante do corpo, pegou a varinha que escapara de suas mãos ao ser desarmada por McGonagall e prosseguiu em direção à família Malfoy. Porém, antes que ela os alcançasse, ela ouviu, ao longe, uma voz aguda, fria e esganiçada pronunciar: _Incarcerous_!

Parkinson desejou, mais do que qualquer coisa, que o feitiço não fosse contra ela. Mas teve certeza de que era azarada no momento em que sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser amarrado magicamente por cordas e tombar ao chão com estrépito. "Merda," ela pensou. Queria gritar, mas seu corpo ardia demais para lhe dar qualquer outra força.

– Onde a lourinha pensa que vai? – gritou uma Bellatrix empolgada, já lançando _Crucio_ na garota, que agora apenas gemia de dor. – Você não tem a burrice de achar que uma traíra como você vai escapar impune, não é, Parkinson?

– De que merda você está falan… – Pansy gritou, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, uma nova onda de dor lhe tomou os sentidos.

– NÃO SE FALA ASSIM COM OS MAIS VELHOS, PARKINSON! Anos de estudo numa escola de magia, monitora-chefe da Sonserina e você não aprendeu o básico sobre educação? – Bellatrix deu uma risada histérica e lançou a maldição da dor na garota mais uma vez.

A loura apenas queria entender porque estava sendo castigada, se é que aquilo poderia ser realmente um castigo ou apenas um modo de Bellatrix se divertir. Mas, considerando que a guerra acabara de recomeçar e todos os bruxos presentes se atacavam, Madame Lestrange não perderia tempo com Pansy se não fosse por um motivo muito importante. Pansy ouviu Narcissa sussurrar um "por favor" e quis, de uma vez por todas, entender o que acontecia. Contudo, com a dor que sentia, o máximo que conseguira fazer, fora olhar para o lado e avistar Draco, há alguns metros de distância, a observando apavorado.

– Não, Cissy! – Gritou Bellatrix impaciente. – É você e sua família ou a garota! O Lorde das Trevas sabe que alguém ajudou Potter a encontrar Snape. Nós duas sabemos que Draco é suficientemente burro para fazer isso! Mas se você quer escapar, eu vou levar a garota como garantia de que alguém o traiu!

– Draco, não deixa ela fazer isso! – Pansy reuniu toda a força que tinha para gritar, mas logo fora silenciada com mais uma dose de _Crucio_.

– CALADA! – esganiçou Bellatrix. – Cissy, é pegar ou largar!

O silêncio fora maior do que o restante da guerra que ocorria há alguns metros de distância. Pansy se virou para Draco mais uma vez e, ao se deparar com Lucius e Narcissa seguindo em frente, pediu com o olhar, uma última vez, para que Draco a tirasse dali. "Por favor", ela sussurrou; os olhos estavam molhados e, pela primeira vez, ela sentira medo. Medo de nunca mais ver Draco. Medo de morrer. Medo do que o Lorde das Trevas faria com uma suposta traíra. Mas, principalmente, medo de Draco lhe deixar morrer. E, antes que ela pudesse pedir mais uma vez por ajuda, antes que ela pudesse implorar para que o seu melhor amigo não a deixasse, Draco negou com a face, virou as costas e desapareceu em meio aos destroços.

Bellatrix, mais uma vez, dera uma gargalhada debochada que cortou o ar. Pansy não reagiu.

– Ele era o seu namoradinho, não é? – Bellatrix sussurrou próximo à orelha da garota. – Nós, mulheres, devemos confiar apenas em homens corajosos, Parkinson. É _isto_ que você recebe por se apaixonar por um covarde.

– CALA A BOCA! – Pansy gritou com toda a força que conseguira reunir em seus pulmões. – Você é tão covarde quanto todos eles! Eu só quero que você se foda e exploda junto com o seu Lorde das Trevas!

Pansy sabia que seria o fim. Aquelas palavras teriam sido imperdoáveis. Ela declarara alto e em bom tom o seu ódio ao Lorde das Trevas, á família de Bellatrix e Draco. Quantos minutos ela teria até morrer? Qual seria o último som que ouviria? Pansy fechou os olhos e apenas esperou.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – A voz de Bellatrix inundou o ambiente.

Pansy sentiu o seu corpo estremecer. E, antes que fosse atingida, pensou uma última vez em seus pais.


	2. Bouillabaisse

_**Capítulo 1 - Bouillabaisse.**_

 _O sol ofuscava a sua visão. Agradavelmente, o céu azul dominava o cenário, assim como o vento gélido tocava e refrescava sua pele. Parecia ser uma manhã incomum na pequena cidade onde sempre fazia frio e chovia, assim com as flores pareciam anormalmente vivas e carregadas de cores fortes. Dentre os sons que as folhas das árvores emitiam com o balançar da brisa suave, ouvia-se um canto singelo, doce e suavemente infantil. No meio de um extenso campo, a sombra que refletia uma pequena menina de cabelos longos e ruivos, percorria cada centímetro da grama verde. A garota de pele alva, vestido florido e voz doce gargalhava entre a melodia que cantarolava, assim como acenava para algo distante do outro lado do campo. Aparentava ter não mais que dez anos. Provavelmente era a criança mais encantadora que já vira na vida._

 _Saltava distraidamente a cada passo e, vez ou outra, rodopiava em seus passos graciosamente planejados; era uma linda e delicada dança. O sol que refletia a sua pele, à medida que a iluminava, parecia ainda mais agradável. A garota esticou um dos braços e, quando uma borboleta pousou sobre a ponta do seu dedinho delicado, ela deixou escapar uma risada deliciosa de se ouvir. Levou a borboleta à pontinha do nariz, deu mais uma risadinha gostosa e libertou o pequeno inseto, acenando conforme ele se afastava. Em seguida, deu mais alguns passinhos em uma dança nada desajeitada e se deparou com um único ramo de flores no meio da grama verde. A pequena ruiva sorriu, sentou-se diante das margaridas e, curiosamente, aproximou-se o bastante para olhá-las bem de perto. E, ao fechar seus pequenos olhinhos e levar suas mãozinhas delicadas em direção às flores, suas pétalas adotaram uma aparência escura e envelhecida, assim como era possível ver espinhos surgirem por todo o caule da planta; a menina, no entanto, estava com os olhos fechados que a impediriam de ver o que acabara de se transformar à sua frente. Antes que ela pudesse tocá-las, ouviu-se um grito ensurdecedor._

– _DAISY! NÃO!_

* * *

Pansy abrira os olhos em um susto. Teria sonhado com…? Não, não era possível. Afastou os pensamentos e tentou se mover no que parecia uma cama quente e confortável. Ao longe, ouviu o doce e suave som das ondas indo e vindo, ricocheteando delicadamente contra as pedras. O sol parecia nascer em direção da sua janela, fazendo com que pequenos feixes de luz invadissem o ambiente em que se encontrava, brilhando de forma pouco intensa. Ali era o Paraíso? Ainda que não fosse, assemelhava-se bastante a um lugar calmo e tranquilo como um.

Pansy ergueu-se, confusa e, pela primeira vez, sentiu a dor forte invadir cada centímetro do seu corpo magro, agora totalmente frágil. Gemeu de dor e, antes que se levantasse da cama, ergueu a blusa e viu que, em sua barriga e seios, haviam espessas camadas enfaixadas que a mantinham com o corpo firme. Seus braços e pernas também estavam enfaixados, mas nada exagerado ou que a impedisse de esconder as bandagens. Nas mãos, cortes e hematomas desfiguravam o que antes era uma pele alva, jovem e impecavelmente bem cuidada. Ela não queria, sequer, imaginar como estava seu rosto. Sabia que não estava morta; não se sentia morta. Pelo contrário, apesar das dores e de toda a fragilidade, sentia-se inteiramente viva, como se tivesse renascido. A pergunta certa, no entanto, não era onde estava, mas _por que_ estava. Como escapara? Ela ouvira Bellatrix citar em alto e bom tom a maldição da morte. E Draco… _Ah, Draco._ O desgraçado a deixara segundos antes em pleno leito de morte. Vira a loura implorar por misericórdia e tudo o que fez, foi dar às costas. A dor física que a sonserina sentia naquele exato momento não se comparava à dor de saber que o seu melhor amigo a deixara para morrer. Não só o seu melhor amigo, mas o seu am…

– Não. – retorquiu a voz rouca e fria de Pansy.

Ele não era mais o seu amor. Aquilo, jamais, em qualquer outra hipótese, podia ser comparado à amor. Pela primeira vez, embora sentisse orgulho de sua Casa, a garota soube que Draco manifestara por ela a característica mais forte – e mais detestada pelas pessoas de fora – de Salazar Slytherin: a ambição própria. Por um segundo, Pansy sentiu nojo de Draco por isso. Quis que ele sofresse por lhe causar dor. Que pagasse por cada lágrima que ela deixou escapar diante de Bellatrix enquanto fora torturada. Mais do que isso, queria que Draco vivesse solitário, agora que Blaise se fora. E Blaise… O que Pansy faria sem seu amigo? Quem lhe faria rir das mais ácidas piadas ou lhe distrairia nos momentos de angústia em meio à guerra? Que guerra? Havia guerra? Quem vencera, afinal? Eram tantas perguntas que Pansy não fazia ideia da resposta e não sabia como descobrí-las. Pior era a falta de vontade da garota de sair dali. A loura preparava-se para deitar novamente, quando o silêncio fora quebrado por um susto.

CRAQUE.

– Mas que m…? – Pansy gritou, porém a mulher que acabara de desaparatar no quarto fora mais rápida.

– Silence! – disse sua voz suave, quase em um sussurro. – Está louque? Vai acorrder mes hospides! Vim trazerr su café d'manhan.

Pansy demorou, mas reconhecera a loura agora diante de sua cama, que agora conjurou uma bandeja de prata recheada de comida, entre elas, um prato de sopa fumegante feito à base de peixes brancos, frutos do mar sortidos, ervas aromáticas e vegetais, um pote de tortinhas de abóbora e um copo de água de gilly. Apesar do perfume francês enjoado, a aparência impecável e a beleza assustadoramente encantadora, Pansy só reconhecera Fleur Delacour pelo seu sotaque francês e os cabelos prateados.

– Pensei que você só comesse coisas leves e sem gordura, Delacour. – Pansy debochou, sentindo seu estômago roncar pela primeira vez e se dando conta do quão faminta estava.

– Em Beauxbatons, esse é especielidad da case. Bill adorra este prrate. Se chame Bouillabaisse. É um prate típique feite com…

Fleur fora interrompida pelo tom frio e ríspido de Parkinson.

– Eu não ligo! Só me dê isso. E aliás, por que eu não estou morta? E por que estou aqui, _com você_? – A sonserina perguntou, já começando a se empanturrar de comida assim que a bandeja fora colocada em sua cama.

– Non cabe a mim te explicarr iste, senhorite! – Fleur suspirou, já prevendo os modos ríspidos da hóspede. – Eu só estou cuidande d'você. Agore se me derr licence.

Pansy, obviamente, queria respostas. Se sentira tão irritada pela inutilidade de Fleur, que pretendia xingá-la. Mas assim que a sonserina encontrou o olhar da mulher, esqueceu, de imediato, de todas as preocupações, irritações e incômodos que sentia. Na verdade, quem ligava para problemas quando se tinha uma mulher como Fleur Delacour por perto? Pansy estava tão encantada, que chegou a deixar escapar um sorriso abobado quando a _veela_ pigarreou e, com irritação, se despediu.

– Mas come é possíve? Voc'non é sequerr um homme! – explodiu Fleur, franzindo o cenho e, em um estalo, desaparatando do cômodo.

A sonserina não se surpreendeu quando sua bandeja de prata simplesmente sumira de seu colo quando as refeições foram encerradas. Confusa, ela tentou se erguer para explorar mais o ambiente onde se encontrava. Quando tocou na maçaneta da porta, esta permaneceu travada e sequer se moveu, o que indicava que a garota estava trancada. Impaciente, Pansy procurou a varinha nas vestes e deixou escapar um grito de irritação ao ver que esta não se encontrava ali. Onde estava o maldito objeto? E mesmo que ela quisesse sair para procurá-lo, como faria estando trancada? A garota buscou pela varinha em todos os cantos do cômodo repetidas vezes, mas após praticamente uma hora de uma busca incessante, ela se deu por vencida. Se ao menos soubesse usar encantamentos simples com as mãos…

Convencida de que não poderia sair dali, muito menos ter o que fazer por não poder conjurar nenhum feitiço, a loura buscou por algum passatempo. Sua raiva parecia ocupar cada milímetro do seu cérebro, mas ela não teria escolha a não ser esperar paciente. Se estava presa, algum motivo teria. Até que, em uma das prateleiras do pequeno quarto, avistou um livro empoeirado e escondido. Quando se esgueirou para alcançar o objeto, sentira uma forte pontada de dor nas costelas, mas sabia que era necessária para que ela conseguisse tocar no livro. Se esforçou mais um pouco e ficou na ponta dos pés, conseguindo agarrar o objeto nas mãos após algum esforço. Quando limpou a capa com a manga da veste e leu o título, rosnou com indignação.

– " _A vida e os feitos de Godrico Gryffindor_ "? É tudo o que temos? – ela berrou, jogando o livro contra a parede com impaciência.

Ela realmente pensou mais cedo que aquele era o Paraíso? Pansy agora tinha certeza de que estava morta, no inferno e presa com Fleur Delacour, que mal sabia falar sua língua decentemente. Agora desejara, mais do que nunca, estar morta _de verdade_ como Blaise. Nem se ela quisesse se matar, haveria essa possibilidade, porque um livro velho, uma cama e um monte de roupas limpas não seriam muito úteis para um suicídio. O que lhe restava, afinal, era dormir mais. Por isso, não demorou a deitar-se novamente e fechar os olhos, contudo antes que pudesse adormecer, tratou de fechar a própria mente contra qualquer fator externo que tentasse lhe invadir os pensamentos, tal feito aprendido com Snape. Pansy não era uma oclumente extraordinária como o seu antigo professor de Poções, mas era melhor do que grandes bruxos conseguiam ser. Inclusive, melhor até do que alguns próprios professores que lhe ensinaram em Hogwarts, como Dolores Umbridge, que diversas vezes tentara usar a legilimência para descobrir informações e Pansy escondera tão bem os seus devaneios, que Umbridge jamais sonhara em encontrá-los. Por fim, após exercitar o seu cérebro o suficiente para saber que ninguém mais teria acesso ao seu subconsciente, a garota se permitiu cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

– _Ela está morta. Não há nada que se possa fazer. – disse o homem com sua voz cansada e apática. Ele usava uma capa escura, um chapéu coco verde-limão e tinha o rosto macilento._

– _Mas como é possível? Eu a vi respirando agora mesmo! Ela não pode estar morta! – sussurrou uma voz feminina e bastante infantil._

– _Mas ela está! – rosnou o homem irritado. – E a não ser que você queira ser a próxima, sugiro que vá para casa, senhorita. Tenho muito trabalho há fazer._

– _NÃO! Eu não vou deixá-la aqui. O senhor não pode me impedir. – ela berrou._

 _O homem gargalhou._

– _O que? Não posso te impedir? Suponho que você sequer tenha uma varinha, estou certo? – sua voz possuía um tom de deboche, embora cansado. – Ouça, menina. Vá para casa. Fique junto dos seus pais. Deixe-a descansar em paz. O Ministério da Magia agirá para fazer justiça. Agora se me der licença…_

– _Isso ainda é obra dele? – a voz chorosa perguntou. – Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?_

 _O homem explodiu em fúria._

– _Você-Sabe-Quem está morto! Seus Comensais estão em Azkaban! Não se meta nos assuntos do Ministério ou mandarei uma coruja à sua família! Vá para casa, ou eu lhe mandarei pessoalmente!_

– _Eu não vou a lugar algum! – a garota gritou._

– _Muito bem. – o homem empunhou a varinha e apontou em direção da garota. – Estupef––_

 _CRAQUE._

– _Você não acha que irá resolver a situação enfeitiçando uma menina de nove anos, não é, Cornélio? – a voz de brava de um Alvo Dumbledore mais jovem invadiu o local._

Pansy abrira os olhos. Era a sexta noite seguida que possuía o mesmo sonho. Passara a semana alternando o tédio entre comer a comida que Fleur lhe servia, lendo de trás para frente o velho livro que encontrara de Godric Gryffindor e procurando, inutilmente, a sua varinha. Já não queria acreditar que alguma coisa boa esperava por ela. Na verdade, ela desistira de esperar que alguma coisa de diferente acontecesse. Esperava ficar ali, sendo alimentada por Fleur Delacour – e ficando hipnotizada à cada visita da _veela_ –, se empanturrando de comida francesa e lendo o livro chato até morrer de desgosto. Ainda estava escuro, o sol mal havia nascido. Apesar de tudo, as ondas lá embaixo batiam com força; provavelmente cairia uma tempestade no decorrer do dia. Há quanto tempo Pansy não via a luz do dia ou sentia o vento fresco em sua pele? Quase voltara a dormir, até que viu uma sombra na porta de seu quarto, parada há algum tempo, sem se manifestar. Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Antes que Pansy pudesse gritar, alguém sussurrou " _Lumus_ ", a ponta de uma varinha se acendeu e a sonserina pode ver seu mais novo visitante. Para seu horror, a loura desejou estar morta mais uma vez.

Era Hermione Granger.


	3. Wandless Spell

_**Capítulo 2 - Wandless Spell.**_

O corpo de Pansy estava em fúria; nada lhe parecia pior do que estar trancafiada em um quarto há semanas, sem varinha, sem fazer ideia do que acontecera no mundo lá fora e, agora, na presença de uma sangue-ruim; não uma sangue-ruim qualquer, mas Hermione Granger, a qual Pansy nutria um desprezo em especial. E, de todos os motivos possíveis para ela odiá-la, o que lhe dava mais raiva agora, era o principal de todos eles: Granger era quem estava com a sua varinha; Pansy não podia vê-la, mas simplesmente sabia. A sonserina teve certeza de que aquela era uma prisão e ela seria castigada, era a única alternativa. Queriam torturá-la mentalmente até que se suicidasse ou algo parecido. Teve vontade de avançar em Granger só por vê-la ali, parada, de pé, sem um mísero arranhão, com uma aparência saudável, com uma varinha em mãos e, o mais importante: liberdade. Sua raiva era tanta, que toda a fragilidade que ela sentira durante as últimas semanas parecia ter escapado e agora ela se sentia forte o suficiente para o que ela quisesse. Sabia que sua mente provavelmente estava vulnerável anteriormente e, caso a sangue-ruim quisesse invadí-la, teria que se esforçar ao extremo agora. Raiva era o melhor muro que Pansy poderia usar ao redor dos seus pensamentos; especialmente a raiva acumulada, que apenas crescera ao longo dos anos. Pansy teve vontade de xingar a garota à sua frente, mas não demonstraria qualquer sentimento, não; eles eram preciosos demais para serem expostos a um ser desprezível como uma nascida trouxa, especialmente a sabe-tudo irritante que lhe causou irritação por tanto tempo. A loura não daria esse gosto à grifa diante de seus olhos. Por isso, apenas fechou os olhos e fingiu não perceber a presença da garota ali, por mais que tenha permanecido alguns segundos encarando Granger antes.

– Você se sente melhor? – Hermione perguntou; a voz claramente em um tom de insegurança, assim como sua expressão era a de quem hesitava.

Pansy não respondeu.

– Eu imagino que você esteja com raiva… – Hermione tentou se aproximar, embora seu tom de voz permanecesse tão inseguro quanto antes. – E também esteja querendo respostas.

Pansy abriu os olhos. Olhou uma vez para Hermione e a fitou dos pés à cabeça. Em seguida, apenas suspirou e voltou a fechá-los. De fato, ela queria respostas. Queria saber como chegara ali, porque estava viva, o que aconteceu com a guerra, onde estava o Lorde das Trevas, o motivo para estar trancada e, o mais importante: o motivo para não estar com a sua varinha. Mas, de maneira alguma, queria ouvir a explicação da sangue-ruim. Na verdade, a última coisa que Pansy queria, era abrir os olhos e se deparar com a irritante expressão de Granger.

– Você precisa me ouvir, Parkinson. – Hermione, finalmente, assumira um tom firme.

Só então, Pansy abrira os olhos e, mais uma vez, observara Hermione. Dessa vez, no entanto, ela não a observava com indiferença, mas com uma expressão que se assemelhava a nojo.

– Preciso? – pela primeira vez em semanas, Pansy falara. Sua voz saíra rouca e quase falhou, porém o tom debochado era tão explícito, que Hermione ficara corada.

– Sim, eu creio que você queira saber porque vo… – a grifa tentara explicar e sua voz mudara para o tom inseguro quando Pansy se ergueu até ficar sentada e, com alguma dificuldade por conta da dor que ainda sentia em seu corpo, ficou de pé.

– Onde está a minha varinha, sua sangue-ruim imunda? – Pansy interrompeu. Seu tom de voz estava tão calmo, que Hermione deixou escapar uma exclamação. – Sei que está com você. Eu a sinto daqui. Me dê a minha varinha agora! – apesar da calma, a firmeza com que dissera fora convincente o suficiente para que a Granger hesitasse.

– Você a sente? Como…? – a grifa tentara perguntar alguma coisa, mas Pansy agora se aproximava. Sua expressão fria causara em Hermione a mesma sensação de um dementador próximo.

– Só me devolva a minha varinha, Granger. – a voz rouca de Pansy continuava firme, embora assumisse uma autoridade maior agora.

– Creio que não farei isso, Parkinson. Sinto muito. – Hermione sussurrou. Apesar da insegurança, sua resposta fora suficientemente convincente. – Você não está em posição de fazer exigências. É melhor voltar outra hora para conversarmos. – ela assentiu e se virou para se retirar.

Pansy fora mais rápida.

A porta diante de Hermione se fechou bruscamente e a grifa sacou sua varinha, contudo, antes que pudesse lançar qualquer feitiço, fora lançada contra a parede com força e tombara no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que sua varinha voara em direção à Pansy, que a apanhou com facilidade. Pansy, de fato, não sabia o que acabara de acontecer; a última vez que fizera isso, tinha apenas nove anos. Sua raiva, no entanto, era tão intensa, que ela sequer demonstrara espanto com o que acabara de acontecer. Pelo contrário, a loura agora sorria com satisfação. Não importa como ou porque, mas a sonserina acabara de praticar três feitiços contra uma bruxa suficientemente poderosa, sem sequer tocar em uma varinha. A raiva agora explodia em seu peito, porém ela não acabaria com o momento de glória que lhe animara pela primeira vez em semanas. Sabia que era impossível aparatar naquele cômodo; tentara fazê-lo há semanas, mas provavelmente havia o mesmo encantamento de Hogwarts no local. Por isso, tinha certeza de que a trouxa não teria saída. Com a varinha de Granger em mãos, Pansy sussurrou:

– Sempre invejei a sua varinha. – Pansy cuspiu as palavras com desprezo. – Núcleo de cordas de coração de dragão, poderosa demais para uma sangue-ruim nojenta. Agora me dê a _minha_. Não me faça ter que tirá-la de você. – Ela rosnou.

– Nã… – Hermione gemeu, encolhida no chão.

– _Accio varinha!_ – Pansy sibilou e apontou a varinha de Granger à garota, enquanto o objeto de madeira aparecera rapidamente de dentro das vestes de Hermione e fora em direção à sua verdadeira dona.

– Você deveria ser um pouco grata! – Hermione voltou a gemer, se levantando com muita dificuldade. – Eu salvei você, Parkinson!

– Você o quê? – Pansy paralisou. Por um momento, o choque atravessara seu corpo, embora sua expressão permanecesse indiferente.

– Eu. Salvei. Você. – Hermione repetiu, enquanto ofegava. – Da Bellatrix. Quando ela tentou te matar. Você está viva porque eu a salvei, Parkinson.

– _Crucio!_ – Pansy lançou contra Hermione, que voltara a tombar no chão com força e, por um momento, chegou a gritar de dor.

Como a sangue-ruim se atrevera a salvar Parkinson? Quem lhe deu permissão de dar à ela mais uma chance de viver? Quem foi que disse que Pansy, sequer, queria viver? Pois, de fato, ela não queria. Não mais. E agora, graças à Granger, ela estava ali naquele quarto irritante, sem saber de porcaria alguma e sequer sem ter notícias de sua família. A sabe-tudo insuportável passara dos limites e Pansy sentia cada músculo do seu corpo arder de raiva. Ela não ligaria para quantos anos teria que passar em Azkaban, mas mataria Granger ali e agora. Quando cessou o feitiço, agitou a varinha para lançar a maldição da morte, contudo, quando abriu a boca para pronunciar as palavras, a porta se escancarou com estrépito.

– Que merda está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz parecia sonolenta e irritada, mas não assustada.

Pansy, mais uma vez, sentiu o choque percorrer seu corpo. Que merda estava acontecendo com o mundo, afinal?

Ela estava, agora, de frente para Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

– PANSY, o que você está fazendo? – Astoria gritou, enquanto lançava um " _Abaffiato_ " no cômodo. – Você não vai querer matar a sang… Hermione Granger.

Pansy estava incrédula demais para responder.

– Olha, eu sei que o que estão fazendo com você beira à crueldade e eu entendo que você queira se vingar, mas você não pode. – Sussurrou Astoria como se Hermione não estivesse ali.

– Eu… Sabia que isso poderia acontecer… Mas eu quis vim dizê-la… pessoalmente… – Hermione tentou dizer entre lágrimas, sem força para levantar.

– _Vulnera Sanentur!_ – Astoria entoou enquanto apontava a varinha para Granger, que agora tinha os hematomas, sangramentos e feridas desaparecendo do seu corpo. – É melhor você sair daqui, sabe...

Hermione apenas assentiu. Estava assustada demais para negar qualquer coisa. Porém, antes que pudesse cruzar à porta, se virou para Pansy, olhou em direção à sua varinha e, segundos depois, o objeto voou para a sua mão sem que ela dissesse uma palavra. Em seguida, Hermione assentiu para Pansy com o cenho franzido, saindo do cômodo sem dizer nada. Astoria entendeu o que significava.

– Você… fez um feitiço sem a varinha? – Ela perguntou, incrédula, ao ver a varinha de Pansy nas mãos da dona. – Contra Hermione Granger? A única aluna da Grifinória que fora capaz de realizá-lo?

– Essa nojenta não é a única talentosa naquela escola de merda. – Pansy rosnou, enquanto se sentava sobre a cama, embora não quisesse nenhuma aproximação de Astoria. – Por que está aqui?

Astoria hesitou, porém, após alguns segundos em que parecia pensar, ela fechou a porta com a varinha e se aproximou da cama de Pansy, que fez um sinal para que a garota não se aproximasse.

– Hum… Eu fui ferida na guerra, sabe. – a morena confessou, envergonhada.

– Você não tinha ido para o trem? – Pansy perguntou, indiferente.

– Sim. Na verdade, era a minha intenção. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar lá, alguém me torturou e estuporou pelas costas e eu acordei aqui. Eu não consegui ver quem era, mas possivelmente algum Comensal idiota pensando que eu era de outra casa. Eu não estava de uniforme. – Astoria jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros e suspirou.

Pansy não conseguiu tirar os olhos do pescoço da garota por alguns segundos.

– E, deixa eu pensar: eles foram hospitaleiros com você e te arrumaram um lugar pra ficar, porque possivelmente você não sabe do paradeiro da sua família? – Pansy logo se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, suspirando mais uma vez. A raiva ainda queimava em seu corpo, mas agora parecia mais controlável.

– Na verdade, eles morreram. Eu e Daphne não tínhamos pra onde ir. – Astoria desviou o olhar pra baixo e era possível notar algum tom comovido na sua voz, mas nada que lhe deixasse frágil.

– Daphne está aqui também? – Pansy ignorou o fato de que os pais da amiga estavam mortos e só se tocou do que acabara de desprezar, alguns segundos depois. – Ahn… Eu sinto muito. Sei o quanto era apegada a eles.

– Foi difícil, sim. Mas eles não foram covardes. Mas eu preciso falar coisas importantes com você, Pansy. – Astoria engoliu em seco, como se precisasse dizer à Pansy que ela tinha câncer.

– Estou ouvindo. – A loura falou com tanta preguiça que poderia dormir ali mesmo.

– Escuta… Sei que não deve ser muito legal saber isso, mas… Hermione Granger realmente salvou você. – Astoria deu uma pausa, como se esperasse que Pansy respondesse, mas a loura continuou silenciosa. – Bellatrix te atacou, Hermione já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo e contra-atacou. O feitiço ricocheteou em um Comensal próximo. Logo depois, o Lorde das Trevas chamou por ela e ela desapareceu. Luna Lovegood lhe escondeu na Floresta e, quando a luta acabou, trouxeram você pra cá.

– E onde está o Lorde das Trevas agora? – Pansy bocejou.

– Morto. – Astoria sussurrou. A loura abriu os olhos, mas não demonstrou surpresa, apenas fitou o teto. – Potter o derrotou, sabe. E agora as coisas estão voltando ao lugar. As pessoas que desapareceram e não foram mortas estão de volta, Comensais que sobreviveram estão em Azkaban, Hogwarts está sendo reconstruída e sob a direção de McGonagall e o Hospital St. Mungo's nunca esteve tão cheio.

Pansy não respondeu outra vez. Não sabia porque era tão importante saber tudo aquilo. É claro que era bom ter tudo esclarecido, mas sabia que havia algo fundamental a ser dito.

– Ótimo. Já posso ir pra casa. – Pansy concluiu com o tom cansado.

– Seus pais desapareceram, Pansy. Não foram vistos em lugar algum após a guerra. – Astoria lançou a bomba sem mais delongas.

Pela primeira vez na noite, Pansy demonstrou seus sentimentos, embora poucos. Primeiro, abriu os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar. Sua expressão ficara tão assustada, que mal parecia a sonserina indiferente de segundos atrás. Em seguida, ela se levantou tão rápido, que Astoria se assustou. Decidida, Pansy falou em ir atrás deles e procurá-los incansavelmente.

– Você não pode! Digo, não agora. – Astoria sussurrou. – Você está em observação, Pansy. Acreditam que está amaldiçoada.

– Quê? Mas que merda é essa agora? – Pansy rosnou.

– Você tem gritado coisas estranhas enquanto dorme. Eles sabem como você é boa oclumente, então ninguém tentou descobrir o que você sonha. Mas você fala em matar, se vingar, defender… E coisas esquisitas acontecem ao redor. – Astoria parecia estar contando uma história infantil para assustar crianças.

– Hum… – Pansy voltou a se deitar na cama, demonstrando seu tédio e desinteresse.

– Sabe, é como se você não tivesse controle algum da sua magia enquanto dorme. Você atacou Fleur quando ela veio trazer o seu café semana passada, sendo que você estava bastante entregue ao sono. Isso explica a sua facilidade de usar a magia sem varinha hoje. É como se transbordasse mágica do seu corpo e você não pudesse controlar enquanto dorme.

– Quanta besteira, Astoria. – impaciente, a loura se cobriu e pareceu querer dormir.

– O caso é que não vão deixar você sair. Estão te mantendo trancada porque, enquanto você estava inconsciente ao voltar da guerra, as pessoas se feriam só de chegar perto. Há feitiços de proteção no quarto e em determinados cômodos na casa, você não pode aparatar. E, de qualquer forma, você não tirou habilitação, não é? O Ministério vai rastrear você caso aparate. Estão buscando os seus pais, mas você precisa ficar segura aqui. Não sabemos o que fizeram com você enquanto esteve inconsciente. Alguém pode ter te amaldiçoado na Floresta Proibida.

– Eu realmente gostaria de dormir, Astoria. Hoje quase matei Granger e provavelmente vão me trancar por mais semanas depois disso, então se você não pode ser útil, pode me deixar em paz. – Pansy falou com o mesmo tom indiferente de sempre.

– Eu vou te fazer companhia mais vezes, Pansy. Eu não estava em condições de andar porque me machuquei, mas a Senhora Weasley tem realmente sido uma ótima…

– Eu não me importo, Astoria. Me deixa em paz. – a loura disse com rispidez.

– Boa noite, Pansy. E sinto muito pelos seus pais. – a morena demonstrou um certo carinho em sua expressão, enquanto se retirava do quarto e deixara o local silencioso e escuro novamente.

Pansy queria apenas dormir e não pensar na raiva que sentia por tudo o que acontecera. Queria saber se seus pais estavam bem e se poderia ajudá-los. Queria matar Granger. Queria calar a boca de Astoria. Queria matar Draco. Mas o que mais importava, era que Pansy agora tinha a sua varinha. E não importava o quão protegida ela estivesse naquele lugar que ela sequer sabia aonde era, uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela sairia dali no dia seguinte, em busca dos seus pais, não importa quantos precisassem morrer para isso.


	4. Elizabeth e Theodore

_**Capítulo 3 - Elizabeth e Theodore.**_

– _Bom dia, raio de sol! – uma voz doce, feminina, suave e extremamente simpática quebrara o silêncio do quarto, que estava parcialmente iluminado por alguns feixes de luz que invadiam o ambiente pelas vidraças da janela. – É hora de acordar!_

– _Hmm… – alguém, enrolado em um grosso cobertor de lã que ocupava praticamente a cama inteira, respondeu de má vontade; uma criança._

– _Não faça cara feia. É o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Vamos, preparei um café especial para a minha mais nova estudante. – a mulher sorriu, bondosa. Primeiro, abaixou um pouco do pano que cobria o rosto da criança sonolenta escondida e, em seguida, beijou-lhe a testa. A moça que aparentava ter uns trinta anos de idade era baixinha, magra e possuía os cabelos longos e cacheados, que pendiam até o meio das costas. Era loura da cabeça aos pés; os cílios, os pêlos do corpo e até as sobrancelhas não escondiam sua origem britânica. Era branca e cheia de sardas, com lindos e grandes olhos azuis. Não demorou a ficar de pé e a escancarar as cortinas do quarto, que agora fora todo iluminado pelo sol._

 _A iluminação revelou um quarto simples, porém luxuoso. Era espaçoso e tinha as paredes de cor azul clara, os móveis de madeira em tons pastéis davam um toque rústico ao ambiente. Nas prateleiras dos armários, ao invés de bichinhos de pelúcia e brinquedos, encontravam-se livros de todos os tamanhos e de diferentes tipos de capas. Entre eles, "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo", "História da Magia", "Um Guia de Magia Medieval", "As Forças das Trevas" e "Quadribol Através dos Séculos." O único brinquedo à vista era um pequeno dragão encardido de pelúcia. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no local, diria que aquele cômodo pertencia, no mínimo, a um bruxo de quinze anos. Porém, contradizendo todos os padrões de bruxos, a mulher revelou a quem pertencia o local:_

– _Pansy? Quer levantar? Sei que sua cama é muitíssimo confortável, mas vamos perder o trem! – A mulher manteve o tom doce, porém com uma firmeza o suficiente para que a garota, agora emburrada, se descobrisse._

– _Desço em vinte minutos. – a pequena criança de pele pálida, os cabelos prateados - repleto de cachos - e uma feição séria, sussurrou, enquanto bocejava. De relance, ela se assemelhava demais à uma versão mais jovem da mãe._

– _Não se esqueça de colocar a coleira em Prince! – a mulher, em tom animado, lembrou._

– _Mamãe, acho que nunca perguntei. – Pansy entoou com a voz rouca, esfregando os olhos. – Por que demos o nome do gato de Prince?_

 _O gato de orelhas chatas, pêlos curtos de cor cinza e olhos azuis, deu um miado que mais se parecia com um resmungo; provavelmente sabia que estavam falando dele. Também subiu na cama, no colo de Pansy e se largou ali._

– _Prince é um dos sobrenomes e apelido de um grande amigo do seu pai. Estudaram na mesma classe, na Sonserina. Com o tempo, me tornei próxima a ele também. Ele nos ajudou muito com… – a mulher engoliu em seco. – Bem, você sabe. Um pouco antes de você nascer, ele deu esse gato a seu pai. Disse que seria um pouco difícil de se verem, então era para lembrá-lo de sua amizade. Soube que ele está lecionando em Hogwarts. Será seu professor, muito provavelmente._

 _Pansy acariciava os pelos do gato velho e gordo, prestando atenção no que a mãe dizia._

– _Ele é um tanto rígido, Pansy. Exigirá muito de você, ainda mais sendo filha do seu pai. Mas é um mestre em poções, sempre foi! Permaneça próxima a ele e tenho certeza que será uma aluna brilhante. Os N.O.M.s e os N.I.E.M.s serão importantes e é bom você…_

– _Já sei, mamãe! – Pansy interrompeu-a. – Os N.O.M.s são importantes e o tal do professor Prince me ajud…_

– _Professor Snape, Pansy.– A mãe corrigiu-a docemente, enquanto sorria. – Chega de conversa! Vá se arrumar ou nos atrasaremos!_

 _Pouco tempo depois, a garotinha loura desceu as escadas e invadiu a cozinha, faminta. A mesa estava repleta de um café da manhã aparentemente delicioso, que ela fez questão de devorar com concentração, sem ao menos conversar com os pais, que se encontravam à mesa também. Pansy era magra e alta, uma genética suficientemente boa para que ela se empanturrasse sem se preocupar. A mãe da garota ria discretamente da gula da filha, enquanto o pai, indiferente, se entretia com um exemplar do Profeta Diário._

– _Ouça as boas novas, Liz! – O homem que, até então, estava escondido atrás das folhas do jornal, abaixou-as para olhar para a esposa. Ele possuía os cabelos de um tom acobreado, penteados com um topete discreto, os olhos verdes e nada expressivos, enquanto as feições eram frias e apáticas. Mal olhava para Pansy, embora soubesse franzir o cenho e olhar desconfiado muito bem quando a filha se empanturrava com a comida sem modos._

– _Que boas novas? É bom saber de alguma coisa boa nesses tempos difíceis… – Elizabeth Parkinson, uma curandeira conhecida e admirada no mundo da magia, empregada no Hospital St. Mungo's, agora segurava uma xícara de suco de abóbora entre os dedos e a virava contra os lábios com elegância._

– _Harry Potter está indo para Hogwarts! – o homem falou, pela primeira vez na manhã demonstrando alguma expressão que não fosse a indiferença. Em seguida, ergueu a caneca em que tomava algum líquido fumegante e fez um gesto como se estivesse brindando._

 _Pansy, nesse momento, ergueu os olhos dos pãezinhos que se empanturrava e, curiosa, olhou para o pai._

– _Harry Potter? O Menino Que Sobreviveu? – Ela parecia um pouco desconfiada, mas sua expressão era um tanto tranquila; mais uma vez, se assemelhava à mãe._

 _O pai não respondeu. Ao invés disso, continuou sua conversa com a esposa._

– _Consegue imaginar em qual casa esse garoto vai ficar? – Ele perguntou, animado. – Desconfio que na Sonserina. Apesar da mãe sangue-ruim…_

– _Theodore! – a mulher que, até então, havia ficado calada, explodiu. – Não fale assim na frente de Pansy!_

– _Mas ela era, de fato, uma sangue-ruim, mamãe. – Pansy respondeu com naturalidade. Pela primeira vez desde que Pansy se sentara à mesa, o pai olhou para ela. – Aliás, eu acho que não devíamos conviver com trouxas em Hogwarts. Poderíamos ter salas separadas, entende? Para não nos misturarmos com a raça ruim. Já que não dá pra simplesmente expulsá-los…_

– _Essa menina é mesmo uma sangue-puro legítima, não é, Liz? – O pai surpreendera Pansy, orgulhoso. – Tenho certeza que minha garotinha vai para a Sonserina!_

 _Pansy retraiu os lábios. Claramente perdera a fome. Tinha medo de pensar em qual casa ficaria._

– _Tenho certeza que Pansy ficará muito feliz se for para a Corvinal, não é, meu bem? – Elizabeth sorriu, sempre graciosa, para a filha._

– _Bobagem! Corvinal não é de nada… – ele fora surpreendido pelo olhar da esposa de quem o fuzilava. – Digo, desculpe, querida. Sei que você era da Corvinal, uma aluna extraordinária! Mas teria sido ainda mais brilhante se fosse da Sonserina. – Theodore era tão arrogante em falar da própria casa, que Pansy se sentiu ainda mais enjoada e sem fome._

– _Pansy reafirmará sua inteligência se for selecionada para a Corvinal. Quem sabe até se torne uma curandeira como eu?_

– _Não precisamos de outra neste ramo, Liz! – Theodore a cortou. – Pansy deve seguir os passos do pai. Trabalhar no Ministério… E quem sabe, no Departamento de Uso Indevido da Magia! Adoraria ter minha garota como minha…_

– _Eu acho que é melhor irmos, não? O trem sai em uma hora… – Pansy perguntou timidamente. Mais dois minutos daquele assunto e ela vomitaria tudo o que comeu._

 _Ela pegou Prince e o colocou numa maletinha especial para gatos, colocou o seu malão em um carrinho e eles aparataram para a estação de King's Cross. Quando a família Parkinson já se encontrava na Plataforma 9¾, de frente para o grande Expresso de Hogwarts, Pansy olhou para os outros alunos primeiroanistas ao redor. Queria uma coruja como todos eles e não levar o velho gato da família; porém, a coruja que correspondia aos Parkinson, era exclusiva de Theodore e não poderia ser utilizada para fins acadêmicos por levar assuntos sigilosos do Ministério da Magia. Pansy teria que usar uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Ao menos teria um gato para as aulas de Transfiguração e não precisaria usar os sapos disponíveis na escola. Passados alguns minutos, o trem dera o primeiro sinal de que ia partir. Pansy abraçou com força a sua mãe, que se despediu com um beijo na bochecha e tentara se despedir do seu pai, mas este estava animadamente conversando com um homem alto, de longos cabelos louros acizentados, do outro lado da Plataforma. Ela ficara um tanto decepcionada por saber que eles só se veriam no Natal e o pai não estava ali para se despedir, mas ela precisara entrar no trem. A loura ajeitou-se confortavelmente em uma das cabines, soltou Prince - que se aconchegara em suas pernas - e desejara, mais do que tudo, que uma pessoa em especial estivesse ali com ela - uma garotinha ruiva, de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e longos. Poucos segundos antes do trem começar a se locomover, a porta da cabine fora aberta e quatro alunos primeiroanistas entraram ali. Pansy se espremeu no cantinho, enquanto duas meninas morenas, gêmeas idênticas, com longos cabelos negros, sentaram ao seu lado e dois garotos no banco de frente; um branco, com os cabelos mais louros do que o de Pansy e o outro negro, quase careca, com a expressão desconfiada. Em alguns minutos de conversa, eles se apresentaram uns aos outros._

– _Eu sou Parvati Patil e ela é Padma! – A garota com um suéter vermelho respondeu, enquanto a outra, de suéter rosa, apenas deu uma risadinha tímida. Eram duas lindas garotas, a propósito._

– _Eu sou Blaise Zabini. – O garoto negro, mais sério, respondeu, sem dar muita confiança._

– _Eu… Eu sou Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. – ela respondeu tímida, mas se sentindo um pouco mais segura por saber que ao menos eram todos novatos como ela. – E você, quem é?_

 _Pansy apontou para o garoto louro acizentado, cujo qual tinha cabelos tão bem penteados, uma aparência impecável e uma expressão arrogante. Ele já estava com o uniforme de Hogwarts, diferente de todos os outros na cabine. O garoto se virou para Pansy, sorriu com alguma confiança e, em seguida, respondeu em um tom agradável:_

– _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Pansy abrira os olhos. Sentira o peito doer. Mas não era uma dor física e sim, pela primeira vez em semanas, emocional. Não sabia se sonhara ou se apenas se lembrara, mas reviver aquelas lembranças de forma tão vívida lhe fizeram querer morrer. Pansy daria tudo para voltar sete anos no tempo. Estar no seu quarto abarrotado de livros novamente, junto de sua mãe, sempre carinhosa e cuidadosa e com o seu pai, por mais que precisasse impressioná-lo para que ele ao menos olhasse para ela. Sentia falta das suas leituras, da sua cama, do jardim e até de Prince. Sentira falta de Lucy, sua coruja-das-torres que lhe acompanhara nos últimos cinco anos em Hogwarts depois que Prince passou a enxergar menos. Por um momento, arrependeu-se de não ter dado um abraço no pai na sua primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts e por não ter abraçado sua mãe por mais alguns segundos. Pansy sentira falta dos seus amigos - sendo que um deles, nunca mais veria outra vez - e das suas aulas. Sentira falta de Snape, o professor que lhe inspirara a tudo, inclusive, graças a ele, sabia tudo o que podia sobre Oclumência, Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pansy agora se arrependia até de ter voltado para Hogwarts ao invés de permanecer com seus pais. Talvez eles não estivessem desaparecidos. Distraída em seus pensamentos, Pansy fora surpreendida por vozes próximas à porta. Imediatamente, ela ignorou todo o sentimento nostálgico e teve certeza de manter a mente fechada, seja lá quem estivesse do lado de fora. Permaneceu imóvel na cama, com os olhos fechados, porém com o ouvido alerta; caso entrassem, ela pareceria estar dormindo, mas ainda estaria ouvindo.

– Papai precisa voltar para o trabalho. – uma voz masculina e familiar dissera em tom baixo.

– Psssiu! Fale baixo! – outra voz masculina, também familiar, fora ouvida.

– Está bem… – ficara ainda mais difícil de ouvir porque a pessoa abaixou ainda mais o volume da voz, mas ao menos ela ainda conseguia ouvir. – _Abaffiato_! Ah, droga. Eu esqueço que desde ontem não se pode mais usar feitiços neste andar.

 _Feitiços proibidos naquele andar?_ Provavelmente Granger contara a todos de como fora feita de vítima pela malvada Pansy Parkinson. A cena era hilária de se imaginar.

– Continue falando do seu pai, Ron. – a outra voz pedira.

– Ele tem que voltar ao Ministério! Papai foi promovido. Continua no mesmo Departamento, mas Kinglsey Shacklebolt o promoveu! Agora ele é o chefe. Precisa aparatar hoje. – Ronald Weasley sussurrou. Se o garoto Weasley estava ali contando os segredos facilmente, a outra voz possivelmente era a de Potter. Mas será que eram tão burros ao ponto de sequer usarem códigos para conversarem em frente à porta dela?

– E como ele vai fazer? – Potter perguntou. Pansy quase não o ouviu dessa vez.

– Vão anular o feitiço que impede de desaparatar às dez horas! Mas, bom, ninguém além de nós sabe, não é? Sabem que não podem aparatar. E vai ser coisas de segundos, sabe… Não acho que alguém possa escapar.

– Por que não deixá-las livres? – Potter pareceu impaciente. – A guerra acabou. Voldemort está morto. O que elas podem fazer?

– Te matar, é claro! – Weasley aumentou o volume da voz, mas Potter possivelmente o repreendeu, pois logo ele voltou a sussurrar. – Sabemos que as famílias Greengrass e Parkinson estiveram envolvidas com Você-Sab… Voldemort nos últimos tempos. Por isso desapareceram! Eu acho bem feito. Espero que os Parkinson estejam mortos também.

Pansy sentiu o peito arder em fúria. Tinha certeza que, se estivesse do outro lado da porta, esmagaria a cabeça de Ronald Weasley. Porém, fechou a mente mais uma vez e voltou a prestar atenção.

– Bom, e como seu pai vai sair daqui? Eu queria acompanhá-lo. Preciso falar com o Kingsley agora que ele é Ministro da Magia. – Potter parecia cansado.

– Ele estará nos jardins, às dez em ponto, de frente para uma plantação de bromélias. Quando minha mãe falar em "venha lavar as roupas, Arthur", é porque está na hora. Vou pedir para que ele crie uma chave do portal pra você. Toda a magia estará liberada por dez segundos. É melhor que viaje por portal porque será muito óbvio se vocês desaparatarem juntos, no mesmo lugar. – como Weasley era imbecil. Agora Pansy sabia que teria uma chance. Isso é… Se tivesse como sair daquele maldito quarto.

Por incrível que pareça, a mente de Pansy pareceu ser lida, porque minutos depois da conversa entre Potter e Weasley se encerrar, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta e Fleur Delacour entrou. Pansy não a via há alguns dias. Dormia tanto, que quando acordava, sua comida já estava ao lado da cama, apenas a espera de ser devorada. A _veela_ parecia um pouco mais inchada. Seu rosto estava redondo e sua barriga não mais tão magricela. Sua expressão mudara também; parecia mais feliz. Como alguém poderia ser feliz naquele lugar?

– Bom die. – Delacour entoou, animada. – Hoje non vim trazerr su café, senhorite. Hoje você vai tomarr café conosque! Tome um banhe e desce! Estames te esperrande! – a _veela_ rodopiou e, antes de se retirar do cômodo, fora chamada por Pansy.

– Ahm… Delacour? – ela tentava demonstrar alguma coisa além de apatia. – Sabe me dizer que horas são?

– Non sei. Acho que sete e meie. Porr quê? – Fleur parecia desconfiada.

– Hum… Nada! – Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e contraiu os lábios forçadamente no que ela pensou ser um sorriso, mas na verdade, parecia mais uma careta.

Pansy nem acreditara. Uma porta se conjurou à sua frente e ela, curiosa, a abriu. Ali dentro, havia um banheirinho simples, mas bem completo. Uma espaçosa banheira ocupava parte dele, enquanto uma pia repleta de produtos que Pansy desconhecia ocupavam o mármore. A sonserina finalmente tomaria um banho depois de semanas sem saber o que era água. Irônico era o fato de que as pessoas viviam dizendo por aí que os Weasleys eram extremamente hospitaleiros. Será que o filho deles, Bill Weasley, não teria herdado o traço da família que traía o sangue? Não importava mais. Pansy entrou no banheiro; pela primeira vez em dias, se olhou no espelho e levou um susto. Seus cabelos, que antes eram dourados de um tom platinado, agora pareciam cinza e sem vida. Os cachos que antes eram perfeitamente penteados estavam desgrenhados e ressecados. Sua pele de marfim estava mais pálida e macilenta, enquanto suas olheiras pareciam ter aumentado uns quinze centímetros. Ela estava magra, com os ossos das bochechas e do pescoço aparecendo. Sua boca mal tinha cor, enquanto seus olhos azuis, por mais claros que fossem, pareciam um pouco amarelados. Mais um mês aprisionada ali e ela morreria por desnutrição, anemia e sabe-se lá quais outras doenças. Pansy tomara um banho demorado, sabendo que tinha tempo e ignorara a dor no corpo de ficar muito tempo em pé. Quando acabou de se arrumar, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e escondeu a varinha nas roupas limpas que, de repente, apareceram em sua cama. De um dia para o outro resolveram tratá-la bem?

CRAQUE.

A loura estava arrumando a sua cama quando Astoria abriu a porta com um chute.

– Que porcaria de porta! Não poder usar feitiços nesse andar torna as coisas muito mais difíceis de serem feitas. Quase quebrei a perna tentando arrombar esse negócio. – Ela suava e xingava baixinho, olhando de cara feia para a porta recém arrombada.

Pansy deixou escapar um sorriso torto. No fundo, sentia falta da mania de tagarelar de Astoria. Era a única sonserina que conhecia que gostava de falar muito. A morena, depois de resmungar mais algumas vezes, finalmente se virou para Pansy e sorriu com satisfação.

– Eu não sei que tipo de milagre está acontecendo aqui, mas, além de poder de sair do quarto, você foi convidada para tomar café da manhã junto dos outros.

– Como você não percebeu, Astoria? – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Provavelmente minha refeição estará envenenada pelo que fiz com a sangue ruim.

Astoria gargalhou. Pansy não entendera o motivo a princípio, mas só então se tocou de que seu modo de falar fora tão natural, que provavelmente soara como deboche.

– Não seja idiota, Pan. – Astoria começou a falar, mas notou o olhar sério de Pansy com o apelido. – Pansy. Desculpe. Enfim, você sabe que eles são os santos grifos, não lhe farão mal algum. Não estariam te mantendo trancafiada na casa deles quando sabem que você é um baú de magia descontrolada.

– É o que? – Pansy riu - discretamente - pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Baú? É sério? Astoria, você é uma imbecil.

Astoria entendeu que Pansy estava achando a companhia da amiga agradável.

As duas, pouco tempo depois, desceram as escadas em direção ao segundo andar e Pansy sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Há semanas não precisava fazer aquele tipo de movimento com as pernas, especialmente porque não dava mais que dez passos por dia naquele quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas, a loura observou brevemente a casa em que se encontrava. Diferente de tudo o que ela esperava de alguém como Fleur Delacour, o Chalé das Conchas - que ela soubera que era onde estava por Astoria - era um lugar extremamente esquisito. Uma construção aparentemente feita de última hora; as paredes eram mal acabadas e a pintura possuía diversas falhas, enquanto os móveis davam uma aparência rústica ao ambiente. Apesar do bom gosto dos franceses, a casa parecia velha, abandonada e um tanto desarrumada, assim como parecia haver sujeira por todos os lados. O que será que as amigas _veelas_ de Delacour diriam ao ver a amiga rica morar num local como aquele? Quando chegaram no térreo, Pansy sentiu que o chão estava coberto por grãos de areia que, provavelmente, entravam na casa à noite quando ventava e ninguém limpava pela manhã. Na cozinha, panelas estavam penduradas por todos os cantos e havia louça empilhada por tudo quanto era lugar, como se fosse uma cozinha de um restaurante lotado. A mesa do café estava repleta de comida que se assemelhava à de Hogwarts e, sentados ao redor, muitos Weasleys e tantas outras pessoas que Pansy até ficara confusa. A sonserina reconhecera apenas alguns ruivos na mesa: Ronald Weasley, a sua irmã pirralha, um dos gêmeos - onde estaria o outro? -, o marido de Fleur e o antigo monitor da Grifinória e, até antes da guerra, assistente do Ministro da Magia, Percy Weasley. Ao lado da pirralha Weasley, estava Potter, que conversava animadamente com Granger. No topo da mesa, Arthur Weasley falava sobre qualquer coisa imbecil que Pansy não entendia, enquanto Daphne Greengrass fingia alguma cordialidade ao ouví-lo - por mais que Parkinson reconhecesse de longe quando a garota estava forçando para ser amigável com alguém. A loura também reconheceu Luna Lovegood e, para a sua surpresa, Ollivander, que lhe vendera sua varinha quando a garota fora pela primeira vez ao Beco Diagonal. Astoria logo se sentou com intimidade aos presentes, mas Pansy permanecera no lugar onde ele estava, sem saber se vomitava ou se cedia à sua fome; nunca vira tanta gente que não gostava no mesmo lugar. De repente, fez-se um silêncio insuportável; as pessoas notaram que a sonserina estava ali, de pé, pálida e fraca, depois de permanecer trancada por semanas. Obviamente, a loura sentiu-se um animal em um zoológico, pois todos a olhavam, incrédulos - exceto por Daphne, que sorria e Granger, que parecia indiferente. Apesar de não gostar nem um pouco daquela observação toda por parte dos outros, permaneceu indiferente em sua expressão. O silêncio constrangedor parecia eterno, até que o Sr. Weasley se levantou.

– Por favor, srta. Parkinson. Sente-se e se sirva! Coma o que quiser. A senhorita merece depois de tanto tempo trancada. – o "bondoso" Sr. Weasley falou com calma e em um tom gentil, enquanto sorria. – Hermione disse que você parecia bem para ficar livre daquelas paredes e disse que você entendeu a situação, não é mesmo? É muita gentileza sua depois de lhe mantermos tanto tempo sem explicações!

Pansy quis fuzilar Granger com os olhos, que agora sorria com gosto. Por isso Pansy não fora castigada. A sangue-ruim fez questão de esconder que a sonserina fora forte o suficiente para vencê-la sem a varinha. Granger sabia o quão insuportável seria para Pansy conviver com os Weasleys e toda aquela gente; de fato, fora um golpe de mestre. Pansy teria avançado na garota sem pensar duas vezes, na frente de todos, se…

"Eu vou sair dessa porcaria hoje," pensou Parkinson. Um passo errado e a garota seria trancada novamente por mais semanas ou até mandada para Azkaban. Ela _precisava_ encontrar seus pais e salvá-los. Por isso, permaneceu indiferente diante de toda aquela gente e apenas deu de ombros, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando. Era extremamente nojento pensar que estava à mesa com aquele tipo de gente, mas ela precisava não só estar bem alimentada para aparatar, mas também roubar qualquer coisa que pudesse para levar em sua viagem. A garota mal pegara um pãozinho para se servir e a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha berrando.

– SAIAM DA FRENTE! SAIAM DA FRENTE! – os filhos, já acostumados com a mãe efusiva, se desviaram da mesa em um reflexo extremamente rápido e a Sra. Weasley tombou um caldeirão fumegante sobre a mesa. Quando Pansy deu uma espiada, notou que era uma enorme porção de carne de carneiro e Guiness. Seu estômago roncou quando Molly Weasley a surpreendeu novamente. – Pansy, esta porção é apenas pra você! TIREM O OLHO, BILL, RON E CHARLIE!

Eles realmente estavam tentando tornar Pansy uma ameaça menor com comida? Pois teriam acertado há alguns anos, antes de Theodore proibir a sonserina de se empanturrar feito uma louca na frente dos outros. Mas agora, a loura só pensava em comer o suficiente para ficar mais forte e preparada para viajar. Seu humor continuava insuportável, com ou sem barriga cheia. Como não estava nem um pouco afim de disfarçar suas segundas intenções para Astoria, Pansy apenas observara, calada, o diálogo dos presentes ao redor da mesa.

– O que você ainda não entendeu, srta. Greengrass? – o Sr. Weasley tentava explicar pacientemente. – É uma caixa de metal que possui alguns botões. Os trouxas apertam e a comida sai quentinha após alguns segundos! E SEM MAGIA! – ele parecia realmente encantado. – Acho que chamam de super-ondas…

– Micro-ondas, senhor. – Harry cochichou para o Sr. Weasley, que botou a mão na testa e deu uma gargalhada.

– Viu? Magnífico! Vou mostrá-la um desses pessoalmente mais tarde, senhorita! – Arthur Weasley parecia realmente animado demais e Daphne demonstrou sinceridade em sua risada pela primeira vez desde que Pansy chegara.

Do outro lado da mesa, Luna Lovegood falava muito enquanto movia bastante as mãos em cima da cabeça de Ronald Weasley, que parecia perturbado.

– O que você está fazendo, sua maluca? – o ruivo perguntou com irritação e a boca cheia de bolinho.

– Você acordou com muitos zonzóbulos na cabeça hoje, Ron. – Luna tentava agarrar coisas invisíveis como se fosse normal. – papai adoraria prendê-los num potinho.

– Cai fora! – o garoto rosnou com irritação, desviando a cabeça da ravina ao lado dele.

Granger e Potter conversavam baixinho entre si. Baixo o suficiente para que Pansy não ouvisse nada do que eles diziam. Baixo até demais… Estariam usando _Abaffiato_? Mas como conheceriam um feitiço exclusivo, criado por Snape?

Pansy observou que o gêmeo Weasley parecia triste demais para ser normal. E onde estaria o outro? Por pura curiosidade, ela o observou o jovem ruivo por algum tempo, que agora mexia sem parar, cabisbaixo, uma colher dentro de um prato de sopa gelada.

– Come um pouque, Georrge. – Fleur disse com suavidade. – Frredie non gostarria de vê-lo sem comerr.

– É verdade! Você precisa voltar a trabalhar… Sabemos que as pessoas sentirão falta das Gemialidades Weasley. – a Weasley caçula disse com suavidade.

– Gemialidades Weasley sem um dos gêmeos? – George retrucou irritado. – É uma piada, Ginny?

Esse era o nome da pirralha, então? Ginny? Pansy nunca se importara em saber antes.

– Não é uma piada, seu idiota! Você não é o único triste com a morte de Fred, então cale a boca e aceite a nossa ajuda. – Ginny estava vermelha como um pimentão. A Sra. Weasley começou a chorar.

Depois do alvoroço da Sra. Weasley, Fred e Ginny chorando feito bebês pela morte do gêmeo, a paz voltou a reinar quando os três se retiraram e foram ser consolados por Luna, que sorria docemente enquanto os acompanhava até a sala. Agora, Pansy focara em Bill - o único Weasley que ela achava atraente; um desperdício por ser traidor do sangue.

– Posso contar com você no enterro amanhã, papai? – ele perguntou com discrição, embora o resto da mesa estivesse silencioso o suficiente para ouví-lo.

– Eu vou! – Potter pronunciou-se para o resto da família pela primeira vez na manhã.

– Eu também. Sabe, acho que não me sentiria bem de não prestigiá-lo uma última vez… – Granger sussurrou, com os olhos encharcados.

– Pode contar comigo, Bill. Todos nós fomos muito injustos com ele. Mas também, como poderíamos saber? – O Sr. Weasley franziou o cenho, pensativo. – Dumbledore o manteve com esse segredo por todos esses anos…

– Ele não queria ser um herói. Ele só queria arrumar uma forma de… se perdoar por minha mãe ter morrido. Queria prestigiá-la ao proteger o filho dela. Dar o orgulho que ele nunca conseguiu dar antes. Retribuir o carinho que ela teve com ele por tantos anos. Se eu soubesse disso antes, se eu pudesse… – Potter suspirou, visivelmente comovido.

De quem raios eles estavam falando, afinal? Algum metido a herói da Grifinória?

– Ele era um homem de muitos segredos desde que o conheci em Hogwarts. Sou mais velho que ele, me formei antes, sabe. – o Sr. Weasley falou com sutileza. – Talentoso, porém misterioso. Todos tinham medo de confiar nele. Era um garoto reservado e extremamente arisco. Quem esperaria um ato tão nobre de Severo Snape depois de tudo o que ele fez para Voldemort?

Pansy perdera a fome. De repente, ela não queria mais se mover ou escapar. Severo Snape estava morto? O homem que lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Oclumência? O professor que, tantas vezes, se colocara disponível para contar histórias da sua família, principalmente da amizade entre ele e o seu pai? O sonserino mais nobre que já conhecera em toda sua vida estava morto. O homem frio e distante que, tantas vezes, cuidara da filha de seu grande amigo como a sua própria cria? Um dos bruxos mais poderosos que já havia conhecido nunca mais chamaria Pansy de Little Liz novamente. A sonserina nunca mais poderia procurá-lo para pedir conselhos sobre sua postura e, até mesmo, em como impressionar o pai. Pela primeira vez desde que Malfoy a deixara pra trás, Pansy se sentiu extremamente frágil. Mas apesar de toda a dor e a vontade de chorar, Pansy largara o garfo e a faca sobre a mesa, enquanto perguntou calmamente ao Sr. Weasley:

– Quem o matou? – apesar da voz calma, seus olhos transbordavam fúria.

– Voldemort. – dessa vez, não foi o Sr. Weasley a dar a resposta, mas sim Potter. – Eu vi.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Pansy se levantou. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio na parede e viu que eram 09:30. Ela precisava correr. Por isso, se virou sem dizer mais uma palavra e apenas rumou em direção ao quarto, enquanto a cabeça explodia de dor e raiva. Potter vira Snape ser morto por Lord Voldemort e estava vivo para contar história? Harry Potter, o garoto pelo qual Snape nutria um desprezo extremo era quem estava presente na morte dele? E, possivelmente, Granger e o garoto Weasley também estavam presentes. O pior de tudo, era ver todos aqueles idiotas falando de Snape como se o conhecessem. Ninguém daquela casa, exceto Astoria e Daphne, conheciam Snape tão bem quanto Pansy o conhecia. Ninguém ali sabia de metade das coisas que ele fizera por ela e pelos alunos que tanto tinha afeição. Por Draco, por Blaise, por Daphne e até por Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy jamais veria o seu padrinho - um detalhe sobre a relação de Pansy e Snape que apenas Blaise sabia - novamente e sequer esteve ao lado dele na hora de morrer. A sonserina odiava ainda mais Lord Voldemort agora. Queria ter matado-o com suas próprias mãos. E quem esses traidores de sangue pensavam que eram para discutirem quem Snape era, afinal? Pansy queria matar todos. Todos. Sem dó. Queria vingar Snape e Blaise. Mas o relógio marcava agora 09:35 e ela precisava correr e encontrar seus pais, antes que lhe tirassem isso também.

* * *

Quando o relógio marcou 09:50, Pansy estava pronta. Todos os seus poucos pertences que ela conseguira reunir - a roupa velha e encardida, a varinha, um estoque de comida que ela roubara enquanto estava na mesa quando ninguém olhava, o livro de Godric Gryffindor que lhe fizera companhia nas últimas semanas, um pedaço de madeira repleto de magia da porta arrombada por Astoria e um livro de Hermione que ela conseguira roubar do seu estoque de livros sem nem olhar a capa - estavam reunidos e escondidos por um feitiço de extensão no bolso da sua calça jeans. Ela precisou realizar o encantamento no último andar, já que no seu quarto não havia mais como fazer mágica. Desceu novamente para o primeiro andar e ficou conversando com Daphne e Astoria como se não houvesse amanhã, numa atuação esplêndida de quem estava animada por ao menos ter sido solta e bem alimentada depois de tanto tempo presa. Daphne provavelmente perceberia o seu fingimento logo, mas não teria tempo de perguntar o que Pansy estava tramando, porque ela já estaria longe. Quando deu 09:55, Pansy percebeu que o Sr. Weasley foi, discretamente, verificando se alguém fora da família estava olhando. Como Pansy esteve trancada até então, ninguém sequer desconfiaria das suas intenções, especialmente porque estavam ocupados demais tentando - ainda - acalmar a Sra. Weasley e consolar George pela morte de Fred.

Quando o Sr. Weasley chegou aos jardins, antes que Pansy pudesse sair, fixou o olhar em Arthur e sussurrou sem tocar na sua varinha: _Confundus!_ O Sr. Weasley ficou distraído demais para saber o que lhe ocorrera e o motivo para, de repente, se esquecer aonde ia. Pansy aproveitou para passar pela porta rapidamente e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore que ficava na direção da plantação discreta de bromélias, embora longe do Sr. Weasley. Potter já estava do outro lado do jardim, observando um pedaço de pão velho e a garota teve certeza de que era a chave do portal. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer, era apenas esperar.

Provavelmente passara de dez horas e até o Sr. Weasley pareceu não entender porquê ainda não podia aparatar. "O sinal", Pansy pensou. A Sra. Weasley provavelmente ainda estava chorando e nem sequer lembrara de mandar o marido lavar roupas como combinado. Droga, provavelmente o sinal mudara. Qual seria? Como saberia a hora de partir? Por isso, ficou atenta a qualquer sinal e, de repente, notou que Fleur aparecera sutilmente no jardim, gritara "son gêmeos! Bill e eu terrremos gêmeos!" e ficou tão desnorteada com a notícia de que ela estava grávida, que nem notou de imediato que o Sr. Weasley desaparecera. Fleur de repente sumiu e Pansy se tocou de que aquele fora o sinal. "Merda," ela pensou, impaciente. Quantos segundos teriam se passado?

– _Paciência é uma virtude, Srta. Parkinson. Uma poção finalizada um segundo antes do seu tempo correto não terá a mesma força que terá se passar um segundo a mais no caldeirão. – a voz de Snape ocupara a sua mente._

– _Você sabe que pode me chamar de Pansy, professor. – Pansy entoou tranquila._

 _Snape sorriu e isso fez com que a loura se sentisse segura._

E, sugada por uma escuridão forte e rápida que a retirou de onde estava, Pansy pensou em seus pais, mas fora pega de surpresa pela dor da saudade de Snape.

* * *

No segundo seguinte, Pansy apenas esticara a perna para um ponto brilhante na escuridão e, de repente, estava em um lugar totalmente diferente. A sensação de estar livre de tudo depois de semanas fazia o seu coração acelerar e ela sequer conseguia conter a empolgação de não precisar mais seguir ordens de ninguém, ainda que fosse forçada a seguí-las. Contudo, antes que pudesse se empolgar de verdade, precisava descobrir aonde fora parar. Sua intenção era se deslocar para a casa de férias onde costumava passar o Natal com os seus pais, mas ao pensar em Snape, provavelmente o rumo da sua viagem mudara. Essa fora a primeira vez que Pansy aparatou para valer, sozinha, para um lugar longe e sem a ajuda de ninguém. Sequer sabia como chegara em segurança, porque sempre parava nos locais errados nas aulas de aparatação. Talvez a adrenalina de sair daquele lugar insuportável fizera com que ela simplesmente acertasse, mas não era a hora de pensar nos erros e acertos da sua viagem.

A loura seguiu o seu caminho e, alguns minutos de caminhada depois, se deparou com uma árvore muito familiar. Pansy contornou a árvore, tentou escalar, fez um feitiço para revelar segredos, mas nada aconteceu. Só quando a sonserina observou um pequeno vão no fim da árvore, é que sua mente a encheu de pensamentos.

– _Quem é ele? – perguntou uma garotinha minúscula, de pele alva, olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos acobreados, longos e lisos._

– _Cale a boca! – sussurrou outra menina, mais alta, com os cabelos cacheados e os olhos azuis. – Eu não sei quem é!_

– _Eu estou com medo, Pan. – a garotinha sussurou, enquanto seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

– _Eu também, mas fique calma. Acho que… estamos protegidas. – uma Pansy minúscula sussurrou._

 _Um homem de rosto macilento, cabelos negros e oleosos, coberto por uma longa capa preta apareceu ao lado das duas menina e, apontando o indicador à boca para fazer sinal de silêncio, ele tocou no vão da árvore e sussurrou: Lizly._

 _A árvore se contorcera e revelara alguma coisa, porém, Pansy não se recordara o suficiente._

Tudo o que ela precisava, era tocar no vão da árvore? Pansy imitou o homem de suas lembranças e tocara no local indicado exatamente como ele, sussurrando "Lizly" em seguida. A árvore, muito velha, porém silenciosa, se contorceu bruscamente, pareceu crescer em uma velocidade extrema e, em poucos segundos, o que antes era uma árvore velha, agora era uma casinha simples e rústica. Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas não tinha tempo para se assustar. A garota rumou em direção à casa, abriu a porta com a varinha e, desconfiada, adentrou o cômodo velho e empoeirado. De cara, em uma mesinha no canto da sala, uma fotografia colada na parede lhe chamara a atenção. Ela olhou mais de perto, sussurrou " _Lumus_ " e, ao apontar a varinha iluminada para o objeto, viu que a fotografia retratava Snape e seu pai mais jovens. Seu pai era forte, os cabelos cor de cobre, bonitão e tinha o físico atlético, enquanto Snape era um pouco mais magro, sério, os cabelos negros e longos - como sempre - e uma aparência mais misteriosa. Ambos sorriam para a foto; Theodore seguro e confiante, Snape tímido. Pansy descolou a foto da parede, enfiou-a no bolso e voltou a vasculhar o cômodo. Quando se aproximou de uma porta escondida no canto, sentiu um cheiro extremamente forte de podre. Ela queria lembrar algum encantamento que lhe impedisse de sentir cheiros, mas estava com medo de alguém vê-la e precisava saber logo o que fazia ali. Teve dificuldade para abrir a porta, mas ao sussurrar " _Alohomora_ ", esta se abriu e revelou um cômodo ainda mais escuro e com um cheiro muito pior do que antes. A garota apontou a varinha, mas ainda assim, quase não conseguia enxergar nada.

– Mas que inferno de escuro! _Lumus Maxima_! – ela resmungou e a luz da varinha se intensificou, iluminando parcialmente o lugar.

Pansy vasculhou um pouco mais o enorme quarto que equivalia à sala, os banheiros e a cozinha do Chalé das Conchas e tentava seguir o cheiro ruim que lhe incomodava. Quase desistira de procurar depois de vinte minutos vasculhando cada minúsculo item do quarto e já estava na porta, quando resolveu olhar para trás mais uma vez. No canto do quarto, um cobertor com um volume consideravelmente grande chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela franziu o cenho, se aproximou com desconfiança e sentiu que o cheiro de podre ficava mais forte à medida que ela chegava perto. Se agachou, tocou no tecido de veludo vermelho e, após tomar coragem, puxou-o.

Pansy quis morrer mais uma vez ao ver o que estava escondido ali.

* * *

A garota saíra horrorizada, correndo da casa, com lágrimas nos olhos e um desespero extremo. Selou o local de qualquer jeito - que logo voltara a ser uma árvore - e tinha tanto pavor, que não sabia mais o que fazer. Não queria pensar no que acabara de ver. Tremia e sentia que toda a sua frieza lhe escapara; na verdade, não havia nada no mundo que lhe desse qualquer coragem depois da cena que presenciou. Só queria arrumar uma forma de morrer para nunca mais ter que pensar naquilo. A garota ficara tão apavorada, que precisou encostar as costas na árvore e se apoiar para não cair ali mesmo. Não demorou muito a se sentar, a abraçar os joelhos e a chorar tudo o que podia. Se precisava ser fraca em algum momento, ela o faria agora. Pansy perdera Draco. Perdera Blaise. Perdera Snape. E agora, perdera…

Seus pais. O grosso cobertor vermelho revelara o que cheirava tão mal: os corpos dos seus pais estavam estirados no chão, colocados de qualquer jeito e seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, ainda que seus rostos não fossem mais os mesmos. O rosto bonito do seu pai agora estava marcado de cicatrizes, enquanto, nu, ele estava coberto de feridas pelo corpo e, nas costas, uma marca sangrenta enorme marcava a palavra "traidor". Sua mãe estava ainda pior. Não tinha mais os longos cabelos louros e cacheados. Pelo contrário, estava totalmente careca. Faltava-lhe um dos olhos e, diferente do marido, seu corpo estava marcado com a palavra "traíra" por todos os lugares. Pansy não conseguiria tirá-los dali, porque sequer tinha força para olhá-los. Tudo o que ela queria e precisava, naquele momento, era de um abraço. Alguma compreensão de alguém que conhecia o mínimo dos seus sentimentos. Draco não queria mais vê-la, Blaise e Snape estavam mortos. E a única pessoa que lhe dava qualquer conforto, a pessoa que lhe cuidou desde criança e ensinara a Pansy tudo o que ela sabia sobre as coisas mais simples, agora estava deformada, morta e marcada da pior forma possível. E até seu pai, que nunca se orgulhou de Pansy por nada, mas que mesmo assim, lhe inspirava por ser tão inteligente, poderoso e influente, que a dor da perda era a mesma.

Pansy não tinha noção de quanto tempo passou encostada naquela árvore, chorando sem parar. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sequer lembrava como sair dali ou como fora parar ali. Estava tão submersa na dor que sentia, que nem se recordou de que poderia ter se matado ali mesmo com a própria varinha. Contudo, antes que esse pensamento lhe ocorresse, alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção. Uma coruja veio apressada em sua direção e largou um envelope nas mãos da garota. A ave piou com raiva, deu meia volta e partiu, deixando Pansy confusa. A garota secou as lágrimas no casaco, abriu o envelope vermelho, que ganhou vida, flutuou e se transformou em uma boca. Ah, não. Pansy sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, especialmente pelo "M" enorme que vinha estampado no selo da carta.

" _Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, foi detectado nesta manhã, às 10 horas, zero minutos e dezesseis segundos que a senhorita utilizou um feitiço para aparatar sem ter a habilitação necessária. De acordo com a Lei do Departamento do Uso Indevido da Magia, por uma infração grave às normas da aparatação, devo informar que a senhorita está presa e será levada à Azkaban por um de nossos secretários. Atenciosamente, Mafalda Hopkirk."_

Pansy congelou. Não bastava tudo o que estava sentindo, toda a dor da perda, a perda dos seus únicos familiares restantes, a falta de um lar, entre todos os outros problemas e agora ela iria para Azkaban, passar o resto da vida sendo controlada e sugada por dementadores? Definitivamente, agora era a hora que a loura se mataria antes de ser pega. Não daria esse gosto a ninguém, principalmente aos inimigos do seu pai, que insultariam à sua memória se soubessem que a filha do chefe do Departamento do Uso Indevido da Magia estava sendo presa por usar magia indevida. Ótimo. Não tinha como piorar. A garota ficou de pé, tirou a varinha das vestes, apontou para si mesma e, de olhos fechados, começou a sussurrar.

– Avada Ke…

CRAQUE.

– Pare com isso, Parkinson! – uma voz familiar e um jato de luz vermelha fez com que a varinha de Pansy voasse de sua mão, ricocheteasse na árvore e caísse longe do seu alcance.

Pansy não aguentava mais surpresas, nem as coisas dando errado. Será que já seriam os responsáveis por sua prisão? Será que alguém detestava tanto Pansy assim? A loura simplesmente desistiu de fazer qualquer coisa, sentou-se no chão, fechou os olhos e esperou que alguma coisa acontecesse. Não olharia mais nada ao seu redor, não queria ver para onde iria, não queria sequer saber quem a levaria para Azkaban. Só queria chegar logo lá, onde pediria um beijo do dementador e passaria o resto dos dias da sua vida miserável sem uma alma. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dar continuidade à sua falta de vontade de viver, alguém lhe puxou pela gola roupa e ela fora obrigada a abrir os olhos.

Bem perto do seu rosto, com o cenho franzido e uma expressão de quem estava com muita raiva, estava, mais uma vez, Hermione Granger.


	5. Independência e Miséria

_**Capítulo 4 - Independência e miséria.**_

– Tire suas mãos de mim, sua sangue-ruim nojenta! – Pansy rosnou e, considerando que não tinha mais nada a perder, mataria Granger se ela a tocasse de novo.

– DEIXE SEUS PRECONCEITOS PARA DEPOIS, PARKINSON. – Hermione avançou sobre ela, parecendo não mais aquela sabe-tudo irritante que Pansy conhecera por anos, mas sim uma desconhecida feroz. – Cale a boca uma vez na sua vida e apenas concorde com tudo o que eu disser.

– Por que eu ir… – Pansy tentou se desvincilhar de Hermione e nem se importava que suas lágrimas ainda estivessem molhando o seu rosto, embora a sonserina tivesse parado de chorar. Antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase e atacar Granger, ouviu-se um novo estrépito.

CRAQUE.

As duas olharam para trás. Diante delas, agora estava um homem alto, negro e forte, de capa preta e um chapéu muito esquisito, pontudo, preto com algumas estrelas brancas. Lembrava, de longe, o chapéu que Alvo Dumbledore sempre usava em Hogwarts. Hermione ainda segurava os braços de Pansy, que a sentiu tremer um pouco. Apesar de saber que iria para Azkaban, Pansy não se sentia nem um pouco amedrontada. O maior momento de fraqueza da loura fora interrompido, então não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la ficar com medo novamente.

– Eh… Bom dia, senhoritas. – o homem falou com a voz grossa, procurando nos bolsos da capa alguma coisa. Em seguida, ele retirou um oclinhos meia-lua e colocou no rosto, voltando a encarar as duas. – Eh, Granger? Não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

Granger hesitou. Pela sua expressão um tanto insegura, provavelmente não conhecia o homem diante dela, tampouco sabia o motivo pelo qual ele o conhecia.

– Receio que não lembra de mim? – o homem comentou como se fosse uma pessoa muito interessante. – Fui eu quem lhe autorizei a aparatar em seu exame.

– Ahn… Sim, claro! Como pude esquecer? – Hermione forçou um sorriso, embora seu tom fosse gentil.

– Acontece. – o homem assentiu. – A senhorita provavelmente sabe o motivo pelo qual estou aqui, estou certo? Tenho ordens de…

– Levar a srta. Parkinson, eu sei. – Hermione parecia agora tão calma, que se Pansy não estivesse sentindo as mãos trêmulas da garota em seus braços, diria que ela estava totalmente confiante. Não demorou para que Hermione a soltasse e se aproximasse do homem. – Os senhores do Ministério cometeram um engano.

Pansy franziu o cenho. O quê?

– Um engano? – o homem riu. – Não, senhorita. Foi registrado que às 10h16 a srta. Parkinson utilizou um feitiço de aparatação….

– Com a minha companhia, senhor. – Hermione completou, suspirando. – Se o senhor verificar em seus registros, poderá confirmar que eu saí do mesmo local que Parkinson, no mesmo horário e viemos para o mesmo lugar. Pansy aparatou comigo. Eu sou habilitada, você me deu a autorização na prova de aparatação.

O homem pareceu confuso e conjurou um longo pedaço de pergaminho para conferir. Pansy estava tão confusa quanto ele. Que diabos a sangue-ruim inventou dessa vez?

– Lamento, srta. Granger. Aqui consta que a srta. Parskinson utilizou um feitiço para aparatar por conta própria. Sabemos que ela não precisa de feitiço algum caso ela de desloque por conta de outra pessoa. – o homem bocejou.

– Pansy só utilizou um feitiço de aparatação porque ela está com um excesso de magia em seu corpo, senhor. Inclusive, por isso, ela está sendo acompanhada 24 horas por dia. Qualquer esforço que faça, ela deixa escapar uma magia fora do seu próprio controle. Ela não precisou usar a magia para aparatar, mas o seu corpo usou mesmo assim, em defesa pessoal, para que ela não estrunchasse. O senhor é perito em magia, tenho certeza que pode sentir o excesso de onde está. – Granger agora parecia a irritante sabe-tudo de sempre. Pansy revirou os olhos, irritada. E quem deu permissão para que a sangue-ruim a chamasse pelo nome?

O homem, mais uma vez, verificou o pergaminho e estudou o objeto por alguns segundos.

– Srta. Parkinson, posso tocá-la? – o representante do Ministério perguntou, com calma, à Pansy, que apenas deu de ombros.

Ele se aproximou, tocou o ombro de Pansy e, em menos de um segundo, foi disparado para trás. Granger deixou escapar um grito. Pansy se assustou por não esperar aquilo, especialmente porque ela sequer pensou em algo quando o homem a tocou. Será que a história de transbordar magia era verdade, então? O homem, largado ao chão, tentou se levantar e Hermione correu para ajudá-lo. Pansy ainda estava paralisada, mas tentava não deixar transparecer isto em sua expressão.

– Você deve ter irritado muito essa moça, srta. Granger. – o homem disse com dificuldade, enquanto se levantava e limpava a capa. – Só fui atacado por magia involuntária por pessoas extremamente carregadas de ódio. A magia fica ainda mais incontrolável desse jeito.

Pansy revirou os olhos. Não era preciso fazer nada pra sentir ódio de Granger.

– Bom, dadas às circunstâncias, pude comprovar que a srta. Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson realmente está amaldiçoada por tempo indeterminado e não cometeu nenhuma infração às leis do Uso Indevido da Magia. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno e espero que a senhorita melhore logo. – o homem assentiu educadamente, mas antes que ele pudesse aparatar, Hermione o chamou.

– Eh… Senhor? Tem algo que precisa ser investigado por aqui. Há dois corpos no local, é melhor o Ministério vir rápido.

Pansy ficou incrédula. Hermione, além de seguí-la até ali, ainda teve coragem de entrar na casa e presenciar a mesma cena que a sonserina? Provavelmente presenciara também os seus momentos de fraqueza e conhecera o esconderijo secreto de seu pai e Snape. O que eles pensariam de ter uma sangue-ruim no local? A loura se sentiu tão irritada e incontrolável, que precisou de muito esforço para não deixar sua mente aberta. Não seria bom deixar seus pensamentos odiosos expostos na presença de um funcionário do Ministério.

– Corpos? – o homem mostrou uma expressão apavorada. – Será que eles nunca acabam depois da Guerra? Certo. Vou comunicar ao Ministro.

O homem, mais uma vez, se preparara para desaparatar, mas Pansy fora mais rápida.

– Gregor? – Ela sussurrou com a voz sombria, pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara. – Kingsley não gosta muito de você, não é? E meu pai também não. – ela sorriu, amargurada. – É bom que não pense em levar uma filha do _seu chefe_ para Azkaban outra vez, ou eu mesma farei questão de inverter esta história.

O homem franziu o cenho.

– Theodore Parkinson não é mais meu chefe, senhorita. Ele renunciou ao cargo antes que Voldemort assumisse o Ministério, então _eu_ o assumi. Talvez por isso tenha desaparecido. Seu pai não pode fazer muito por mim, então não tente me ameaçar. – seu tom gentil desaparecera.

– Realmente, ele não pode. – Parkinson retrucou. – No momento, ele está morto, escondido numa casa naquela árvore ali, Gregor. Inclusive, minha mãe está tão morta quanto ele, nua, marcada como traíra e, em meses, sua equipe inútil e o seu Ministro mais inútil ainda não foram capazes de descobrí-los, enquanto a filha amaldiçoada e sem habilitação para aparatar foi muito mais rápida do que vocês. – ela não percebeu, mas estava tão próxima de Gregor, que podia sentir sua respiração. – Descubra quem os matou, ou eu farei questão de derrubar cada um da sua equipe, começando por você. Tenho documentos e algumas declarações que deixariam Kingsley bastante irritado. Faça justiça uma vez na sua vida ao invés de ficar prendendo os outros. E se lhe incomoda tanto que a filha do maior chefe que você teve, aparate sozinha e sem permissão, seja menos imbecil e me aprove no próximo exame.

Granger tinha certeza de que Pansy seria levada depois dessas ameaças, porque sussurrou um "calma" no ouvido da sonserina, que ignorou. Mas o homem apenas assentiu e sussurrou:

– Você é o seu pai em pessoa, Parkinson. Tão arrogante…

E, em questão de segundos, ele desapareceu no ar. Pansy entendeu, só pelo olhar amedrontado do homem, que ele faria o que ela ordenou.

* * *

– Por que, Granger? – Pansy apenas se virou para a sangue-ruim, que parecia ainda estar processando o que acabara de acontecer.

– Você não poderia ter tratado aquele homem desse jeito! Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele! – Hermione gemeu.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta. – A sonserina apenas disse no seu habitual tom calmo, frio e indiferente.

– Eu… eu segui você! – Hermione estava gritando, para a irritação de Pansy. – Daphne me disse que você estava aprontando alguma coisa, então eu segui cada passo seu com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Eu aparatei com você, na verdade, ao invés de aparatar sozinha. Só que você não me viu ou me sentiu, porque eu também usei magia para me deslocar, assim ninguém suspeitaria. Eu lembro de quando você foi reprovada no exame, então eu sabia que te levariam à Azkaban. Eu não entrei na casa com você, porque imaginei que fosse particular. Só que quando a passagem se abriu, eu senti o cheiro podre daqui e logo depois você voltou chorando… Eu deduzi que fossem seus pais. Eu não imaginava, Pansy, sinto muito.

Pansy não disse nada.

– Eu não podia deixá-la ser presa. Não queria que você fosse pra Azkaban, aquele lugar horrível. Então eu, eu tentei salvar você. Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você ficar trancada com pessoas que você não gosta, mas só estamos tentando ajudá-la, remover essa maldição. – Hermione estava quase chorando. – Eu não queria invadir a sua privacidade, apenas salvar você… Por favor, vamos pra casa.

A loura permaneceu apática por alguns segundos. Em seguida, quando notou que Hermione ia tentar falar mais alguma coisa, Pansy apenas sussurrou.

– Claro. Vamos.

Granger sorriu. Pansy ergueu o braço para a grifa, que o segurou e fechou os olhos. Pansy, pelo contrário, continuou com eles bem abertos. Um segundo depois, elas foram sugadas pela escuridão; contudo, mais uma vez, Pansy fora mais rápida.

Fora uma luta intensa por alguns segundos. Hermione as guiava para o Chalé das Conchas, mas Pansy permanecia com a mente fechada e forte o suficiente para guiá-las para outro lugar sem que Granger interrompesse. Como a sonserina transbordava magia, nem uma bruxa poderosa como Granger seria capaz de impedí-la, considerando que a raiva de Pansy deixava tudo mais extremo. Por isso, antes que Hermione conseguisse levá-las para onde queria, Pansy fora poderosa o suficiente para desviar o caminho e parar exatamente onde ela pensara. Quando Granger notou o que acontecia e usou toda a sua magia para voltar para o destino que ela desejava, a sonserina conseguira se desvincilhar do braço da grifa e permaneceu no lugar onde estavam. Porém, antes que deixasse Hermione partir, Pansy fez questão de puxar uma boa parte da pele de Granger e agarrá-la em suas mãos, assim como uma mecha dos cabelos. Quando Hermione fora sugada contra a escuridão e Pansy ficou onde estava, notou que o que fizera deu certo: a sangue-ruim aparatou sozinha e, de todas as coisas que Pansy poderia fazer de mal à garota, ela conseguira o pior. Quando olhou suas mãos, um pedaço grosso de boa parte da pele do braço de Granger e uma grande mecha de cabelos ficaram pra trás. A grifa estrunchara e voltaria para o Chalé das Conchas com o braço todo aberto e com uma falha enorme nos cabelos; tudo isso graças à loura, que agora sorria.

– Isso é por você salvar minha vida outra vez, Granger. – Pansy disse com um tom frio, enquanto sorria, satisfeita.

* * *

As semanas se passaram lentamente para Pansy. A garota resolveu engolir toda a fraqueza e voltou à casa onde Snape e seu pai se escondiam quando adolescentes e passavam as férias de Hogwarts juntos. Ao chegar lá, observou mais atentamente os corpos de seus pais, que já estavam muito piores do que o dia que tinha os descoberto. Seu pai também tinha marcas como sua mãe, mas não tão fortes. A garota enterrou ambos no jardim próximo à casa e o máximo que pode fazer, fora criar uma lápide escrita à mão para os pais. Pansy limpou toda a casa, a reformou e deu um toque mais elegante e familiar ao local onde passaria a viver, considerando que aquilo era o melhor que ela tinha. Seu cofre em Gringotes não tinha praticamente nada, o que a deixou assustada, considerando que seus pais sempre foram ricos, como as famílias de Draco e Blaise. Onde estava todo o seu dinheiro? Escondido em algum lugar? Não importa onde estivesse, ela teria que descobrir logo, pois em pouco tempo ficaria sem nada e sequer teria o que comer.

A sonserina não tinha noção alguma de quantas semanas se passaram naquele tempo. Mas a solidão cada vez a deixava mais submersa em seus pensamentos. Ela sequer tinha medo de ser atacada à noite. Na verdade, Pansy não sentia mais nada. A única coisa que, vez ou outra, ainda conseguia sentir, era a dor pela perda de Snape e a falta que ele lhe fazia nessas horas. Mas acabava se recordando dos conselhos do padrinho a sempre manter a mente protegida e firme. Ela raramente acordava à noite, até mesmo quando tinha os piores pesadelos com seus pais ou com uma garotinha de cabelos acobreados. Contudo, em uma das noites chuvosas que tornavam o local assustador, Pansy quase deu um pulo da cama quando fora acordada, no meio da madrugada, com bicadinhas insistentes e bastante dolorosas em seu rosto. Seja lá o que estivesse a bicando, foi atirado contra a parede e, por muito pouco, não perdeu a vida. Pansy já não precisava mais da sua varinha para praticamente nada e controlava, aos poucos, a sua magia em excesso. Quando levantou-se para conferir a criatura insistente que lhe tirou do seu sono profundo, quase suspirou de alívio ao ver do que se tratava: Lucy, sua coruja-das-torres que não via há meses e sequer sabia se ainda estava viva, agora estava estabacada no chão, com a asa machucada, piando feito uma louca.

– Merda, Lucy! Sua maluca. Podia ao menos esperar pela manhã. – A loura, embora estivesse momentaneamente feliz, estava tão irritada com aquelas bicadas que levara no rosto, que suas mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto ela acariciava a cabeça da coruja. Há semanas não sentia um sentimento tão intenso, desde que fizera Granger estrunchar.

A corujinha provavelmente procurara pela dona há meses, em todos os lugares do mundo. Pansy já fora encontrada por Lucy nos locais mais inusitados na época que se escondia com Malfoy e Blaise. Já fora encontrada até na Sala Precisa, se é que tinha como a coruja entrar; mas a sonserina jamais submestimara a inteligência do animal. Pansy estava feliz com a volta de Lucy, agora teria uma companhia pelo tempo em que ficasse ali. Mas, apesar disso, se preocupava, porque agora além de ter que alimentar a si mesma, teria que alimentar a ave também. O animal, assim como Prince, só comia das melhores rações. Também, vez ou outra, aceitava um animal morto para ficar alegre, mas dificilmente aceitava uma folha ou qualquer outra coisa. Pansy gastaria muitos galeões só para manter Lucy - agora abatida e gorda, provavelmente comendo muitos ratos mortos enquanto ficara sozinha - saudável.

Pansy aparatava quase todas as noites para Hogsmeade quando queria jantar no Três Vassouras. Ela continuava ilegal, mas não ligava; podia aparatar quando quisesse agora que Gregor não lhe mandaria à Azkaban. Também se deslocava para o Beco Diagonal quando precisava comprar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse comida - especialmente quando a ração de Lucy acabava. Vez ou outra, esbarrava com alguns alunos da Sonserina que ela conhecia, que sempre lhe perguntavam porque estava tão magra ou por onde andara aqueles meses. Alguns mais insensíveis diziam que souberam da morte dos seus pais - que fora publicada no Profeta Diário, que agora ela lia diariamente - e de Blaise. Quando estava em casa, Pansy ficava lendo o livro que roubou de Hermione, dormindo, treinando o seu controle de feitiços ou simplesmente pensando. Gostava de ficar sozinha; tinha paz e seus pensamentos eram extremamente organizados. Mas as vezes sentia falta de ouvir vozes ou ao menos de ter com quem falar. Sua voz, na maioria das vezes, saía rouca demais por ela permanecer tanto tempo sem usá-la.

Em um dos dias de limpeza na casa, Pansy encontrou no canto em que seus pais passaram tanto tempo mortos, um pedaço de pergaminho muito escondido. Quando o apanhou em sua mão, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ler o conteúdo:

" _Não fiz mais do que o que deveria ter feito há tempos. Este homem tirou-me não só um amigo e aliado, mas quase me fez ser morto pelo Lorde das Trevas. Sua mulher nojenta também merecia morrer. Matei os Parkinson e não me arrependo; mataria novamente. Agora busco por sua filha nojenta. Busquei por meses a espada de Gryffindor e ela esteve com o casal, roubada por eles, por muito tempo. Eles negaram a entregá-la ao Lorde das Trevas. Quando fui pegá-la após matá-los, a espada sumiu. Podres! Espero que apodreçam no inferno, assim como a arrogância de Theodore. - Avery, Death Eater."_

Mas que merda aquilo significava, afinal? Pansy, a princípio, gelou. Pela primeira vez tivera alguma pista do que acontecera com seus pais. Agora, também sabia quem os assassinou também. Avery, o nojento Comensal da Morte que disputara a amizade de Snape com o seu pai por tantos anos em Hogwarts, agora queria disputar a atenção de Lord Voldemort também? Ou será que era ainda mais burro de pensar que seus pais seriam estúpidos de se tornarem Comensais da Morte? O seu pai desejava, sim, ter o seu lugar ao lado do Lorde das Trevas ao assumir o Ministério da Magia. Mas sabia que, ao contrário de Lucius, ele ainda tinha escolha e só a faria quando realmente fosse necessário, afinal, Pansy ainda estava em Hogwarts. A mesma situação ocorrera com o pai de Blaise, que se negou por anos a se juntar a Voldemort até que não lhe restasse escolha. Já a mãe de Pansy, Elizabeth, jamais aceitaria que seu marido se transformasse em Comensal e se sujeitasse a ser um escravo de Lorde Voldemort, especialmente porque seus princípios eram diferentes dos de seu marido. Elizabeth era da antiga família Quirke, formada por sangue-puros. Porém, na geração antes da dela, seu pai era mestiço, um segredo que a família guardou muito bem. Tal origem de sangue fez que as pessoas questionassem por muito tempo se Elizabeth e suas irmãs eram mesmo sangue-puro, mas o fato de toda a família ser da Corvinal há décadas, fez com que as dúvidas acabassem aos poucos. Pansy não conviveu muito com os Quirke durante a sua infância. A única que ela ainda tivera algum contato fora Orla Quirke, sua prima, filha da irmã mais nova de sua mãe. Elas andaram juntas em Hogwarts por um ano, mas como Orla era dois anos mais nova, Pansy não teve mais paciência para aturá-la nos anos seguintes e passou a ignorá-la como se nunca tivesse conhecido a menina antes, desprezando a ligação que tinham por serem da mesma família. Elizabeth também nunca fez questão de que seu marido e a filha se envolvessem com os Quirke; vivia dizendo pelos cantos que eles trocariam os próprios filhos por sabedoria, o que não era muito saudável. Sua mãe sempre fora inteligente, mas nunca colocou isso em um patamar exclusivo. Considerava sabedoria fundamental na vida, mas não mais importante do que a família ou o amor. Talvez por isso tenha demonstrado tamanho alívio ao saber que Pansy não fora para a Corvinal, como ela, embora Pansy tivesse certeza de que sua,..

– Arrrrrre! – Pansy tentou avisar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Lucy bateu com a cara bem na janela e se estabacou outra vez no chão. – Será que alguma vez você vai acertar a entrada dessa árvore, Lucy?

A loura correu para fora e recolheu a coruja caída no chão, novamente com a asa machucada. Dessa vez, a ave trazia um envelope no bico e não parou de dar bicadinhas nervosas no braço de Pansy enquanto ela não pegasse.

– Ai! Que é…? – Pansy arregalou os olhos. – O que? Uma carta pra mim? Alguém ainda lembra que eu existo?

A sonserina retirou do bico de Lucy o envelope mal embrulhado e sujo. De dentro dele, retirou um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado e leu a caligrafia elegante, embora escrita com pressa:

" _Srta. Parkinson,_

 _Tentei encobrir seus registros de aparatação até ontem, mas o Ministro está começando a desconfiar. Fiz o que pude para justificar minhas tentativas de encobrí-la, mas está cada vez mais difícil. Peço que, por gentileza, só desaparate em caso de urgência por tempo limitado. Seu exame de habilitação será na semana que vem, às 8h, no local onde lhe encontrei para levá-la à Azkaban. Seu teste, entretanto, será avaliado por Kingsley. Certifique-se de poder controlar melhor a sua magia excessiva até lá, agora que está sozinha._

 _Ps. Não responda esta carta! Cada coruja que entra e sai do Ministério ainda está sendo examinada por ainda terem comensais à solta. Tome cuidado!_

– _Gregor."_

Agora Pansy entendera porque a carta viera com o selo oficial do Ministério. Mas como Gregor sabia que ela estava se virando sozinha? Será que a sangue-ruim e a família de traidores contaram a ele? E como raios Lucy chegou até Gregor, afinal? As milhões de perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Pansy e ela estava com uma terrível dor nas têmporas, afinal, mal dormira na noite anterior, sem um motivo específico. Ela se deitou em sua cama, fechou os olhos e, para a sua surpresa, conseguiu adormecer logo. Porém, algumas horas depois de ter caído em sono profundo, um estrépito que há semanas não era ouvido por ela, a assustou pela primeira vez desde que estava morando sozinha.

CRAQUE.

Pansy levantou-se de pressa e, só de pensar, viu a sombra diante da sua cama ser presa por várias cordas e o corpo de seja lá quem fosse, tombar com força no chão.

– Pansy? O que cacete você pensa que está fazen… – a voz feminina e com um tom de que estava sentindo muita dor, gritou.

– Quem est... ? – ela fez as luzes se acenderem sem tocar em sua varinha e franziu o cenho quando viu quem estava jogada feito um tapete no chão de madeira. – Ah, é você, Astoria. Que merda de hora pra se aparatar na casa de alguém sem avisar. – Pansy estava mais emburrada do que nunca.

– É bom te ver também. – apesar de machucada, a sonserina sorria. – Será que você pode…? – ela apontou com o queixo para baixo, deixando claro que as cordas apertavam demais o seu corpo.

– Ah, sim, desculpe. – Pansy pegou a varinha, apontou para Astoria e fez as cordas desaparecerem. – Eu tenho um controle muito bom da minha magia agora, mas nunca tinha levado um susto até então.

Astoria se levantou, gemeu de dor e limpou as roupas impecavelmente caras.

– Eu senti saudade, Pansy. – Astoria correu para abraçar a loura que, inicialmente, recuou, mas depois resolveu relaxar e cedeu ao abraço. Há tempos ela não via a sua amiga e sentia falta de ver alguém em que ela confiasse um pouco. – Por que você fez isso?

– Por quê? – Pansy inicialmente rosnou, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Chegou a franzir o cenho e até a se afastar do abraço, mas tentou considerar que Astoria estava demonstrando preocupação. – Astoria, eu não podia voltar. Eu odeio aquelas pessoas. Eu odiei ficar ali… Eles me trancaram por semanas como uma criatura descontrolada e…

– Pansy, na verdade, você era… meio que… uma criatura descontrolada. – Astoria sussurrou, um pouco insegura. – Ninguém conseguia chegar perto de você sem ser lançado pra longe.

Pansy não aguentou. Explodiu em risadas e se sentiu tão leve na presença de Astoria, que a puxou para um abraço mais uma vez e, dessa vez, se demorou nos braços da amiga mais do que devia. Astoria pensou, por um momento, na possibilidade de Pansy estar bêbada ou sem controle da magia, mas viu que a loura realmente estava feliz com a sua presença.

– Eu senti a sua falta, droga. – Pansy confessou em um sussurro.

Astoria corou. Em seguida, deixou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Pansy, que se sentiu um tanto esquisita, sem saber como reagir aquilo. Mas logo ambas ignoraram a situação e voltaram a se soltar, apenas mantendo uma distância saudável uma da outra.

– Ok… Você… quer alguma coisa? – Pansy perguntou com insegurança. Há meses não sabia o que era receber uma visita em sua casa. – Alguma… comida? Não, espera. Não tem comida. Na verdade, só tem a ração de Lucy, mas…

– Não, não quero nada. Eu só vim ver você. – Astoria assentiu e sorriu. – E… também vim pedir outra coisa.

– O quê? – a loura perguntou, embora já imaginasse o que pudesse ser.

– Eu queria que você voltasse comigo. Deixasse de morar sozinha, sabe… Não estamos mais naquele Chalé horroroso e com cheiro de mar. Estamos n'A Toca, que não é tão melhor assim, mas ao menos é mais aconchegante. – Astoria, mais uma vez, estava corada.

– Sem chances, Astoria. – a loura respondeu em um tom ríspido.

– Ouça bem, Pansy… O Ministério vai divulgar novidades para os que perderam os pais na guerra e não têm um lar. – Astoria tentava falar com calma.

Pansy sentiu seu coração apertar. Astoria sabia sobre os seus pais e não comentara uma mísera palavra sobre a situação, além disso.

– Veja bem, vai ser por pouco tempo, tenho certeza. A sang… Granger passa pouco tempo lá, assim como o namorado dela, o Ronald. Eles passam a maior parte do tempo com Potter, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Dessa vez, não teremos que aturar mais Fleur, seus hormônios de gravidez e o seu sotaque horrível. Arthur Weasley passa o dia trabalhando, Bill está com Fleur, Charles voltou para a Romênia e o gêmeo Weasley fica trancado no quarto o dia todo. Ah, e a Ginny… bom, ela continua irritando como sempre, mas nada pior do que os pirralhos que aguentávamos em Hogwarts. Fora que ela também tem passado bastante tempo com Potter. Aliás, você sabia que eles estão namorando? – Astoria parecia, como sempre, uma matraca. Pansy permanecia quieta. – Ok, não importa, mas vai ser bom pra você. Luna lhe viu algumas vezes no Três Vassouras e disse que cada vez mais os seus pratos estão diminuindo de preço, o que significa que você está sem dinheiro… Eu já disse que Luna voltou para a casa do pai também? E você...

– Astoria, cala a boca. – Pansy rosnou. – Você já me convenceu. Eu não me importo com nenhum deles.

– Eu te convenci? – Astoria arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu nem usei o meu argumento ain..

– Convenceu. – a voz rouca da loura a cortou mais uma vez. – De fato, estou sem dinheiro. Não tenho como alimentar Lucy ou me alimentar. Eu quero voltar para Hogwarts e retomar os estudos. Preciso saber onde encontrar o resto do dinheiro para comprar o material e eu preciso fazer… – Ela parou bruscamente, pensando que talvez não fosse melhor contar o que ela pensava em relação ao Comensal Avery. – Ahn… Resolver outras coisas.

– Então vamos voltar essa noite mesmo! Reúna suas coisas e vamos. – Astoria deu um pulo, animada.

– Eu só vou precisar vir aqui mais uma vez na próxima semana. – Pansy comentou, cansada. – Fazer meu exame de habilitação para aparatar. E não posso vir sozinha. Você sabe.

– Tudo bem! Eu te acompanho. – Astoria piscou para a loura. – E… Pansy? Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. Eles eram brilhantes. Eu sei o que você está sentindo.

Pansy não esperava por essa, tão de repente. Fora como um soco no estômago.

– Eu… Ahn… Obrigada. – ela respondeu com alguma confusão. – A pior parte já passou.

– Qualquer hora não vai mais doer. Você só vai lembrar-se de coisas boas a respeito deles… – ela continuava a sorrir. – E a mesma coisa com Snape. Ele era muito legal com todos nós da Sonserina, mas ele nutria um carinho descarado por você.

Pansy sorriu e sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas ignorou a sensação até que ela passasse. Mas, de alguma maneira, não se sentia mais tão vazia ao pensar em Snape.


	6. A Toca

_**Capítulo 5 - A Toca.**_

Pansy fizera as malas e Astoria as levou primeiro ao aparatar. Em menos de dois minutos, estava de volta, agarrou Pansy pelo braço e elas desaparatam juntas para A Toca. Lucy seguiria para o mesmo local, porém voando e sozinha. Não era recomendado levar animais numa aparatação, considerando que eles podiam estrunchar em qualquer lugar por não ter o mesmo controle mental dos humanos. Pansy realmente não pensava em voltar para junto dos Weasleys nunca mais. Contudo, o bilhete deixado por Avery em relação à morte de seus pais mudara o rumo de todas as coisas. Pansy iria matá-lo depois de seguí-lo por todo o mundo. E, para isso, precisava de informações de alguém do Ministério. Alguém que, ela não precisasse ameaçar, mas conquistar a confiança. Esse alguém seria Arthur Weasley, que apesar de inteligente, era bondoso o suficiente para não negar nenhum favor à Pansy, por mais que não confiasse nela. A loura também poderia ficar na companhia de Astoria e Daphne, que eram bastante agradáveis quando as duas não se juntavam para tagarelar uma porção de coisas aleatórias. Além disso, teria comida, bebida, ração para Lucy, um quarto - segundo a própria Astoria - e, de quebra, ainda poderia descobrir onde estavam os seus galeões, porque Bill Weasley trabalhava em Gringotes. Suas visitas não eram diárias, mas ele sempre visitava os pais, então ela poderia conquistar a confiança dele também. O único problema seria aturar Granger e os outros dois. Aliás, como a família Weasley poderia receber Pansy depois do que ela fizera com Granger? A não ser que…

– Astoria, fiquei de perguntar. – Pansy tentou manter o tom um pouco menos indiferente. – Granger chegou bem depois que eu desaparatei sozinha e me desviei do caminho dela?

– Ahn… Na verdade…. – Astoria engoliu em seco. – Ela estrunchou feio. Disse que não conseguiu se soltar de você a tempo e acabou perdendo uma parte do braço. Mas em momento algum ela culpou você. Ela só não conseguiu ser rápida

Pansy deu um sorriso. Não de satisfação, mas de deboche. A sangue-ruim levava tão a sério a nobreza da sua casa, que sequer conseguia ter coragem para denunciar o que sofrera nas mãos de Pansy. Ou seria vergonha por ter sido tão fraca comparada à uma bruxa que sequer tinha controle da própria magia? Pansy ganhara a noite.

Quando chegaram n'A Toca, o único acordado era o Sr. Weasley, que já se arrumava para o trabalho. Pansy nem percebera que toda a correria para separar as malas, lacrar a casa na árvore, soltar Lucy e calar a boa de Astoria, fez com que elas perdessem muitas horas. De imediato, o Sr. Weasley pareceu chocado que Pansy tivesse aceitado voltar. Mas ele logo disfarçou e tentou ser o mais receptivo que pôde:

– Er… Bom dia, srta. Parkinson. Mas que surpresa! – ele sorriu. – Chegou para o café? Vou avisar à Molly. Nós não tínhamos certeza de que você viria, mas… hã… Deixamos um quarto preparado. O quarto antigo de Fred. Espero que não se incomode.

Pansy deu de ombros, mas logo se lembrou de que precisava ganhar a confiança de todos na casa. Por isso, assentiu. O Sr. Weasley sorriu com mais segurança e subiu as escadas da casa, que, aliás, era um tanto esquisita. Mas, apesar de não se comparar à sua casa antiga, era muito melhor que o Chalé das Conchas.

Pouco tempo depois, a sra. Weasley desceu, enrolada em um robe roxo, pantufas fofinhas e os cabelos desgrenhados. Pansy teria pensado que era uma mendiga se não soubesse quem era.

– Por que raios me acordou mais cedo, Arthur? Não temos visit... – ela desceu as escadas reclamando, até se deparar com Pansy. – Pelas barbas de Merlin, Parkinson, você veio mesmo! Sente-se, querida, já vou preparar o café.

Molly Weasley sorria assustadoramente e parecia muito melhor do que da última vez que Pansy a vira. Ela estava mais leve, menos abatida, como se tivesse encontrado algum motivo melhor para viver depois de perder um dos gêmeos. Pansy não ligava para ela, mas se sentiu um pouco melhor em saber que ao menos alguém naquela casa sabia lidar com a morte e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. A loura se sentou à mesa e, conforme era servida, comia pacientemente. Há tempos não comia nada caseiro, especialmente um café da manhã como aquele, preparado na hora, só para ela. A sonserina comeu cada migalha de pão que podia, sentindo que nunca era o suficiente. Desde criança não comia daquele jeito. Como sempre, permaneceu silenciosa, enquanto Astoria, comendo como um passarinho no canto da mesa, apenas observava qualquer coisa na janela. Não demorou muito para que Ginny Weasley descesse as escadas reclamando de qualquer coisa, desse de cara com Pansy e não escondesse a surpresa e o mau-humor repentino que surgira. Mas como uma perfeita grifa que jamais faltariam os modos, ela sussurrou o mesmo "bom dia" falso que sussurrava para Fleur Delacour e ignorou a presença de Pansy pelo resto do café. Em seguida, George, Potter, Granger e Ron desceram todos juntos e demonstraram a mesma reação de "surpresa educada" ao ver Pansy, exceto por Ronald, que não disfarçou nem a cara feia na hora de se sentar à mesa; nem Granger, nem Potter pareciam incomodados e, como sempre, conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa que o restante da mesa não podia ouvir, apenas Ronald. Por que eles sempre faziam essas coisas? E, atrasada, quase no fim do café, Daphne surgiu, sendo a única a parecer feliz ao ver Pansy ali. Ela abraçou a amiga, sentou-se ao lado dela e elas passaram o resto da manhã colocando os assuntos em dia. Se Pansy precisaria fingir com os outros para ganhar a confiança deles, precisaria fingir melhor com Daphne antes que ela a descobrisse outra vez.

Quando eles terminaram o café, Daphne explicou à Pansy a rotina n'A Toca. Todos os dias, eles precisavam recolher os gnomos dos jardins, ajudar na faxina, fazer o almoço, limpar a oficina de Arthur, aparar a grama ou cuidar da plantação. As tarefas eram divididas em grupos e como a Sra. Weasley não queria uma guerra em sua casa, deixou que Pansy ajudasse Astoria e Daphne nos jardins. Apenas na hora de se livrar dos gnomos, é que elas precisavam ficar com Ginny, porque ela era a única que sabia exatamente como arremessá-los sem que eles voltassem. Seria uma tarefa difícil arremessar gnomos no ar sem derrubar a casa com a magia descontrolada de Pansy, mas ao menos seria uma forma de praticar. Como, depois de realizar todas as tarefas, elas teriam o tempo livre, Daphne e Astoria prometeram ajudar Pansy a controlar sua magia, pois até então, a garota só tentara com objetos e não com pessoas; as demais sonserinas seriam suas cobaias. Depois disso, elas jantariam e passariam o resto do tempo livres. Poderiam ficar conversando no quarto de Pansy ou das Greengrass, treinar quadribol ou até sair se não estivesse muito frio. Não fazia muito sentido treinar quadribol se elas não teriam mais como jogar em Hogwarts, mas ao menos era uma forma de manter o espírito da Sonserina vivo, ou para lembrar dos dias bons na escola. Blaise e Draco amavam quadribol e isso era o que mais doía em Pansy, assim como lembrar das técnicas que Snape dava para os jogadores se saírem melhores que os outros nos jogos. Essas lembranças pareciam tão distantes na mente de Pansy, que era esquisito demais recordá-las sem se sentir anos mais velha.

O dia voou para os moradores d'A Toca, o que distraiu Pansy o suficiente para que ela não pensasse em sua perseguição a Avery ou em como ela tentaria se aproximar do Sr. Weasley. Pelo contrário, ela passara todas as suas horas gargalhando e fofocando com as amigas, algo que ela não fazia desde o sexto ano tranquilo em Hogwarts. De certa forma, aquilo aliviara um tanto do que tinha de ódio em seu coração, mas ela teria que dar muitas risadas se quisesse ficar completamente bem. Na verdade, a hipótese lhe parecia impossível, considerando que ela não ficaria tranquila enquanto não matasse Avery com as suas próprias mãos. Pansy sequer se lembrara que estava na casa de traidores de sangue; até se entendera com Ginny a princípio, o que era um tanto esquisito. Tudo parecia aceitavelmente bem depois do jantar, até Pansy escutar a irritante voz de Granger se aproximando dos jardins. Astoria e Daphne ainda estavam jantando e conversando qualquer coisa sobre trouxas com o Sr. Weasley, então Pansy fora no jardim olhar as estrelas e esperar por Lucy, que ainda não chegara. Provavelmente parou para fazer um lanche. Sua paz acabara quando, não só Granger, mas Ronald Weasley e Potter se aproximaram da loura, que estava encostada em uma das árvores.

– Parkinson, precisamos falar com você! – Potter gritou antes de chegar perto, enquanto Granger a fitava, séria, e Weasley parecia estar ali por obrigação.

– O que é? – a garota perguntou com indiferença, cruzando os braços. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que era deselegante cruzar os braços em uma conversa porque dava a entender que a pessoa estava entediada. Não é que seu pai tinha razão?

– Ahn… Soubemos o que você fez por nós. – Potter falou com receio.

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Granger sorriu um pouco.

– O que eu fiz por vocês? – ela perguntou, desconfiada, preparada para uma pegadinha.

– Você achou Snape na Guerra, lembra? Graças a você, descobrimos onde ele estava antes de morrer. – Potter respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Pansy engoliu em seco.

– Eu saberia se tivesse visto Snape antes de morrer, você não acha? – a loura rosnou. – Eu jamais permitiria isso, Potter.

– Você o viu, Parkinson. Você o viu e o deixou lá. Quero dizer, você não sabia que Voldemort estava lá também. Mas graças a você, Malfoy soube onde Snape estava e nos avisou. Você nos fez um grande favor. – ele pareceu sorrir.

– Um favor? – a voz de Pansy ficou tão firme e séria, que ela não a reconheceu depois de semanas. – Eu jamais faria um favor a um mestiço, um traidor de sangue e uma sangue-ruim, Potter. Não. Espera. – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu jamais faria um favor a _você_. Está me entendendo?

– É, mas você fez! – Ronald falou com o tom de deboche e Pansy desviou o olhar para ele.

– Eu não sei se você sabe usar o seu cérebro, Weasley, mas provavelmente não sabe, assim como não soube perceber uma pessoa amaldiçoada fazendo algo que alguém mandava! – Pansy estava falando com tanta frieza e desprezo, que poderia ter cuspido na cara do garoto.

– Eu disse que ela estava amaldiçoada, Harry. – Granger retrucou. – Parkinson nunca faria nada para salvar você! Ela só fez porque Malfoy a obrigou a fazer!

Pansy congelou.

– Malfoy o quê? – ela perguntou em um sussurro.

– Você só foi parar naquela Floresta Proibida porque Draco Malfoy a amaldiçoou para isso, Parkinson. Mas antes disso, você foi até Snape, o encontrou e avisou para nós. Harry só alcançou Snape porque você o alcançou primeiro. – Granger tentava explicar com calma. – Ele usou você. Snape lhe mandou para a Floresta porque sabia que Voldemort estava chegando e te mataria pelo que aconteceu com os seus pais. Ele te salvou, Pansy, mas jamais teria algo que você pudesse fazer.

– Não… Me chame… De Pansy… Sua verme de sangue-ruim. – Pansy vociferou, sentindo o ar ao redor deles ficar mais gelado. A sonserina era capaz de sentir a magia em excesso queimando em suas mãos. – Eu vou matar você, Granger.

– VOCÊ NÃO VAI, SUA… – Ronald Weasley empunhou a varinha e lançou um feitiço sem pronunciá-lo, mas, como sempre, Pansy era mais rápida. Ela, de fato, não esperava que o garoto fosse capaz de realizar um feitiço sem usar a voz, mas provavelmente Granger o ensinara.

– Ah, pode apostar que vou Weasley. – Pansy sequer se mexeu. Apenas olhou para Ronald, que fora lançado para trás, atingido pelo próprio feitiço. Pansy sorriu.

– RON, NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, ELA É MUITO MAIS FOR… – Potter tentou gritar, mas Ronald já estava de pé, lançando novamente um feitiço contra Pansy, que dessa vez ergueu a mão e conseguiu desarmá-lo.

– Quem você pensa que é, Weasley? – Pansy cuspiu. – Só porque a sua namorada e o seu melhor amigo não são idiotas, não significa que você também não é. – ela sorria amargamente. – Tente mais uma vez e eu mato você.

Mas Ronald não cedeu. Pansy sacou a varinha, apontou-a para Rony e, entre faíscas vermelhas que saíam da varinha do garoto, uma luz verde irradiou da varinha de Pansy.

– Avada Ked… – ela pronunciou.

– PARE AGORA! – Hermione se metera na frente de Ronald e fora muito mais rápida para desarmar Pansy, que, embora não pudesse lançar uma maldição tão poderosa como a da morte sem a varinha, ainda podia fazê-la sofrer.

Mas não era Granger o alvo. " _Crucio_ ", pensou Pansy.

– OUTCH! – Ronald gritara e se jogara no chão, tremendo e se contorcendo com tanta dor, que Pansy sorria à medida que o torturava só com as mãos. Só depois de ouvir um "você vai matá-lo, pare!", gritado por Astoria, é que ela parou.

– PANSY, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Astoria estava horrorizada e segurava Pansy pelos braços, tentando fazê-la parar. Pansy não respondeu.

– Ela se descontrolou outra vez. – gritou Potter, correndo até Ronald, enquanto tentava acordá-lo. Hermione chorava.

– Não seja idiota de ir para Azkaban, Pansy! – Astoria gritou e, pela primeira vez na vida, Pansy estava vendo-a tão irritada. – Eu e Daphne amamos você, nos importamos com você. Não faça merda! Não seja idiota! – ela continuava berrando. A cabeça de Pansy doía.

No meio da confusão, Pansy foi obrigada a desaparatar porque Astoria a obrigou a se deslocar dali para o quarto das Greengrass. Quando Pansy entrou no cômodo, se sentou na cama sem falar uma palavra, ainda horrorizada com o que acabara de acontecer.

– OK! O que foi aquilo? – Astoria tentava se acalmar.

– Aquele imbecil do Weasley me irritou. – Pansy sussurrou. – Eu não queria matá-lo, mas queria fazê-lo sofrer.

– Você está na casa da família dele, Pansy! – Astoria gritou outra vez. – As pessoas estão sendo rastreadas! Usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis dão prisão perpétua em Azkaban a não ser que seja pra se defender de um Comensal! Você NÃO pode usá-las, entendeu? Especialmente a maldição da morte! – ela tentava se acalmar novamente. – Você está me entendendo, Pansy?

– Cala essa boca, Astoria. – Pansy rosnou. – Me deixa em paz.

– NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ EM PAZ! Você quase matou alguém hoje. Não é porque todos que você ama morreram, que você pode perder a cabeça assim!

Pansy sentiu as palavras de Astoria ricochetearem seu peito como balas e quis morrer outra vez. Astoria não demorou muito a perceber o que fez.

– Me… me desculpa. Eu só tenho medo do que possa acontecer com você. Você precisa se controlar! Me prometa que vai se controlar. – Astoria, de gritos, foi para um choro insuportável.

– Eu só quero ficar sozinha. – Ela sussurrou com indiferença. Astoria abriu a boca para insistir, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Pansy forçou-se a desaparatar para o seu quarto e não dava a mínima se fosse presa por isto.

A loura se trancou no quarto, foi para a cama e tentou ignorar a dor de cabeça, que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dormir, ela ouviu uma gritaria nos jardins e não fez questão de disfarçar quando meteu o rosto na janela para espiar. Potter, Weasley e Granger ainda estavam nos jardins.

– O QUE? VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS? – Weasley berrava. – ELA TENTOU ME MATAR!

– Você sabe que não podemos culpá-la por nada! – Potter falou com paciência. – Ela não tem controle da própria magia, Ron! Ela está com tudo isso à flor da pele. Temos que protegê-la.

– Proteger a garota que tentou te entregar a Voldemort, Harry? – Weasley continuava a berrar. Pansy não entendia como ninguém acordou com a gritaria. – Ela quase matou Hermione no dia em que ela foi no quarto! E agora quase me matou também. Você será o próximo!

– Ron, amor… – Hermione falava com suavidade. – Você sabe porque estamos fazendo isso. Ela também perdeu os pais, o melhor amigo, o namorado, o professor preferido… Ela está perdida.

– Você também? – o garoto ruivo estava tão vermelho, que parecia um pimentão. – Ela é maluca! Ela vai nos matar! Vocês são idiotas ou o quê?

– Não somos idiotas, Ronald! – Hermione rosnou. – Ela não fez por mal, ela só…

– ELA TENTOU ME MATAR, HERMIONE. TENTOU TE MATAR. ELA TE CHAMOU DE SANGUE-RUIM! – Ron agora socou o punho em uma árvore.

– Não grite comigo, Ronald! – Granger pedia em um sussurro.

– Então pare de defender esse monstro!

– Ron, escuta… Você sabe que não temos muito o que fazer a não ser… – Potter tentou explicar, novamente sendo cortado.

– ESPERAR QUE ELA MATE UM DE NÓS? ÓTIMO. PODE FICAR CUIDANDO DELA SOZINHO, HARRY. – ele vociferou. – Vamos pra cama, Hermione.

– Eu não vou deixar Harry sozinho nessa, Ron. Não conte a ninguém. – Hermione pediu com suavidade.

– Você vai ficar do lado dele também? Outra vez? Ele ao invés de mim?

– Não! Eu só acho que… – Hermione tentou se explicar.

– Quer saber, engula Harry e a nojenta monstruosa que vocês protegem. Eu vou embora. – o Weasley vociferou novamente.

– O que? De novo? Não, Rony, por favor… – a garota choramingou.

– NÃO, HERMIONE. ADEUS! – ele gritou e, antes que Hermione pudesse alcançá-lo, Weasley desaparatou.

Pansy cansou-se do drama que acabara de presenciar e revirou os olhos, batendo com força as janelas para mostrar que ouvira tudo. Em seguida, cobriu-se debaixo do cobertor e fechou os olhos, tendo certeza de que sua cabeça não sobreviveria a mais uma noite se não parasse de doer daquela maneira. Mas, de qualquer forma, o jeito como Potter e Granger a defenderam depois de Pansy os ofender era esquisito demais. O que estaria por trás disso tudo, afinal? Pansy, por fim, se sentia tão cansada e com dores, que apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que o sono tomasse conta dos seus pensamentos.


	7. Acontecimentos Estranhos

_**Capítulo 6 - Acontecimentos estranhos.**_

A partida de Ronald Weasley d'A Toca transformou os dias de convivência entre os bruxos um verdadeiro caos. A Sra. Weasley parecia muito mais estressada e hiperativa do que o normal, enquanto o Sr. Weasley parecia falar ainda mais de objetos trouxas, só que dessa vez, de forma nervosa e até paranóica, querendo explicar não só à Daphne, mas até à Astoria e Pansy como funcionava cada objeto insignificante do mundo trouxa. Pansy agora sabia o que era um telefone (o qual o Sr. Weasley sempre se referia como "feletone", corrigido por Potter), um aspirador de pó (que Arthur Weasley sempre apertava o botão de ligar por engano e aspirava os próprios cabelos), uma vassoura (que, estranhamente, não voava), um aparelho esquisito chamado lâmina de barbear, uma caixa grande e quadrada que eles chamavam de computador, entre outras coisas. O Sr. Weasley também falava muito em "Internet", que era uma ferramenta que mudaria o mundo dos trouxas, mas Pansy não entendia como algo tão chato poderia ser mais útil e prático do que a magia. Na verdade, Pansy realmente não tinha o menor interesse em aprender as coisas com Arthur, mas como não lhe restava opção e era preciso conquistar a todos depois do que aprontara com Ronald (um fato que Granger e Potter omitiram), ela simplesmente fingia estar fascinada pelo mundo dos trouxas.

George Weasley não só passava o dia inteiro mau-humorado e trancado, mas sempre tinha algum ataque de pânico durante o café da manhã ou janta toda vez que falavam no nome de Ronald; talvez o irmão lhe trouxesse lembranças de Fred ou lhe deixasse inseguro em relação a perder outro irmão. Ginny Weasley parecia insuportavelmente mais agressiva e olhava para Pansy como se fosse comer seus rins durante todas as refeições; provavelmente a caçula sabia que Ronald teria ido embora por sua causa. Potter permanecia com a mesma casa de senhorinha inglesa apática de sempre e não parecia se afetar tanto quanto os outros; talvez estivesse acostumado a ver o idiota do melhor amigo partir. Por sua vez, Granger aparentava uma sensibilidade extrema, ficando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas toda vez que o nome de Ronald era citado. Também estava mais quieta e mau-humorada, o que, para a alegria de Pansy, fazia com que a sangue-ruim passasse praticamente o dia trancada no quarto, lendo livros ou com Potter. Pansy ficaria muito feliz se, por algum motivo esquisito, alguma coisa mais séria rolasse entre Potter e Granger. Não só porque o Weasley ficaria com ódio de ambos e isso seria uma diversão para a sonserina, mas também porque a garota o considerava um covarde. Quando estava com Draco, jamais o deixaria para trás só por ele proteger alguém que fosse seu inimigo, assim como Pansy não teria desejado ir embora quando o garoto ajudou Potter e seus amigos na Guerra. Só fora embora porque fora amaldiçoada e, até agora, nem sabia o porquê, mas nada seria justificável o suficiente para a forma que Malfoy a deixou para trás com sua família.

Por outro lado, a convivência com Daphne e Astoria se tornava cada vez mais tranquila e agradável. Pansy e Daphne sempre foram grandes amigas desde os primeiros anos em Hogwarts; a loura acabava convivendo com os Greengrass por muito tempo, já que sempre que podia, passava as férias com Daphne em sua residência, junto com Blaise e Draco. Vez ou outra, Daphne passava as férias na casa dos Parkinson e, nos últimos anos em Hogwarts, passou a levar Astoria, que já amadurecera o suficiente para se tornar próxima dos amigos da irmã. Quando não estavam ocupadas demais com suas tarefas n'A Toca, ficavam sempre grudadas, o que era até esquisito para três pessoas da Sonserina. Talvez o ambiente de grifos lhes inspirasse a passarem mais tempo unidas.

As práticas de Pansy para controlar a magia também iam muito bem. A sonserina não tinha certeza se a família Weasley tinha conhecimento das aulas práticas que ela exercitava, mas era provável que sim. Para isto, a garota utilizava a parte de trás dos jardins, mas colocava feitiços de proteção o suficiente para que ninguém que passasse por ali corresse o risco de vê-las ou se machucar com o descontrole de Pansy. As sonserinas utilizavam bonecos (roubados da oficina de Arthur Weasley) como cobaias e Pansy tentava, ao máximo, defendê-los de feitiços de azaração que as outras duas lançavam contra eles. Se pudesse defendê-los apenas com a mente, talvez encontrasse uma forma melhor de controlar a sua própria magia. Mas apesar de defendê-los perfeitamente dos feitiços lançados sem dizer uma palavra, os bonecos sempre explodiam segundos depois, atingidos pela própria magia de Pansy, ainda descontrolada. Sua frustração à cada tentativa causava um caos, pois ela acabava retirando todos os feitiços de proteção sem perceber e, vez ou outra, lançava Astoria ou Daphne contra o ar quando elas tentavam consolá-la.

– Mas que merda! - gritou Pansy, enquanto suas bochechas queimavam de raiva.

Astoria estava no chão, estabacada e dolorida, gemendo de dor e tentando se levantar, embora dissesse "tudo bem, eu não vou morrer."

– Não pira, Pansy. – Daphne acalmou. – É normal você…

– NÃO! – Pansy rosnou. – NÃO É NORMAL!

Uma árvore próxima delas balançou e ameaçou cair, mas Daphne sacou a varinha e conseguiu firmá-la às raízes novamente.

– Não é possível que eu não consiga controlar uma droga de magia que sequer existia há algumas semanas. – ela voltou a rosnar, explodindo em fúria.

– Você consegue, Pansy, é só questão de dedicação e con… – Daphne tentou, mais uma vez, consolá-la.

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – a garota berrou e, estranhamente, o tempo pareceu mais frio e o céu pareceu nublado ao redor das garotas. Era como se um dementador estivesse se aproximando, mas no fundo, era apenas a raiva de Pansy afetando a sua magia.

– Pansy… – Astoria, que até então estava no chão, gemendo de dor, agora estava de pé, se aproximando da loura. – Não seja injusta, só estamos tentando ajudar você.

– Como é? – a voz de Pansy, de repente, assumiu um tom frio e baixo. – Injusta? Esqueci que você corre risco de matar alguém até dormindo, Astoria.

Astoria, dessa vez, não diminuiu sua postura.

– Você está sendo injusta. Não é porque você não é capaz de controlar a sua magia idiota, que você deve descontar sua frustração em nós. – Astoria disse com uma frieza incomum que, provavelmente, fora o que lhe colocou na Sonserina. – Eu não sou obrigada a estar aqui e, mesmo assim, levo umas boas porradas por você. Então tente não ser idiota.

As palavras, estranhamente, atingiram Pansy a fundo no peito, como facas recém-afiadas.

– Ahn… – Pansy não sabia bem o que dizer. – Eu… Desculpe.

E, num estalo, a garota desaparatou.

* * *

Pansy foi para o seu quarto e se sentiu abalada pelo que Astoria lhe dissera. De certa forma, era verdade. Elas não tinham nada a ver com a falta de prática de Pansy, que estava deixando o seu humor ser afetado pela grande concentração de magia. Na verdade, Astoria parecia bastante certa em muitos assuntos que tentava alertar à Pansy, que sempre achava besteira, pois até alguns anos atrás, a morena era apenas uma criança, sempre um ano e alguns meses mais jovem que a irmã. Apesar de Pansy ter agora dezoito anos, Astoria já alcançava os dezesseis e, em poucos meses, seria uma bruxa maior de idade. Talvez as coisas que ela dissesse não fossem tão imaturas, afinal. Aliás, quando foi que Astoria cresceu e amadureceu tanto? E, de repente, por que ela parecia tão atraen…

CRAQUE.

Pansy se assustou, mas não se moveu. Já estava acostumada a não ter privacidade alguma naquela casa, muito menos ter alguém batendo na porta antes de entrar. Apenas deu uma olhada sutil para trás e se deparou com Daphne, com a expressão indiferente.

– Não ligue para Astoria, está bem? – a garota tentava se expressar de forma que demonstrasse preocupação, mas o tom das suas palavras era um tanto desajeitado. – Ela está um pouco…

– Eu não estou brava, Daph. – Pansy cortou, embora em um tom simpático.

Daphne deu de ombros.

– Eu perdi a cabeça, ok? É… Difícil. Eu não consigo encontrar um erro. Há dias treinamos e não é possível achar uma valvulazinha de escape onde eu possa controlar toda essa coisa.

– Pansy, relaxa. Amanhã é o seu exame de aparatação e você não para de pensar, nem por um momento, nessa magia. Você devia estar preocupada em aparatar sem, sei lá, atingir outras pessoas que passarem por você no caminho. – Daphne explicou em tom calmo, mexendo no velho exemplar de Godric Gryffindor na estante da parede. – Pansy?

– Hum? – Pansy respondeu, de pé, com o olhar vidrado na janela, onde, nos jardins, Astoria caminhava.

– Desde quando você se interessa por gente da Grifinória? – Daphne disse em um tom de riso, balançando o exemplar nas mãos quando Pansy virou para olhar.

– Ah, cala a boca! – Pansy sussurrou, constrangida. – Me dá isso aqui!

– Ahn, não? Imagina quando Astoria souber… – Daphne deu uma risada gostosa, folheando as primeiras páginas do livro.

– Astoria? – Pansy sentiu o ar sumir só de imaginar. – Não! Não! Eu só roubei isso porque…

– Não adianta, Pansy, sabemos que você se apegou a um livrinho de grifos, nho nho! – Daphne debochou, dando agora uma gargalhada.

Pansy quis tacar o livro na cabeça de Daphne, mas ficou na dela.

– Eu só… Peguei isso porque, veja bem, é um exemplar antigo. E raro. Deve valer alguns galeões e eu estava sem dinheiro algum. – a sonserina ficou pasma com a própria resposta; cada vez se surpreendia mais com a sua capacidade de dar desculpas. – Ah, me dá isso! Não te interessa porque peguei o livro! – a garota franziu o cenho.

– Por que eu te daria isso? – Daphne chegou a segurar o livro, mas soube que sua tentativa fora inútil ao ouvir Pansy sussurrar " _accio_ " (sem a varinha!) e o livro voar para as suas mãos.

– Porque eu te obrigaria a me dar o livro. E você sabe o que acontece se não fizer o que eu digo. – Pansy falou com naturalidade e em um tom irônico, mas a expressão de terror no rosto de Daphne mostrou que aquilo não era algo a se dizer normalmente.

– Ah… – Daphne disfarçou. – Tudo bem, _senhora-Dumbledore-a-maior-feiticeira-do-mundo_. – era notável que a garota segurava os risos.

Pansy apenas segurou o livro com firmeza e o lançou na cabeça de Daphne, que gemeu de dor e xingou um palavrão. Pansy deu uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir. Pela primeira vez, em meses, se sentira em casa, na Sonserina.

– Daphne? – Pansy perguntou com algum receio. – Será que vocês podem dormir comigo hoje? Aqui?

Daphne apenas sorriu, sussurrou um "claro" e saiu do quarto, provavelmente para chamar Astoria e se prepararem para dormir.

* * *

Pansy mal dormira. A noite fora longa. Depois que Daphne e Astoria voltaram para o quarto de Pansy, as irmãs Greengrass revelaram uma bolsa cheia de guloseimas da Dedos-de-Mel, Zonko's e algumas do Beco Diagonal. Elas passaram a noite fofocando, se empanturrando de doces, fazendo brincadeiras com as varinhas e contando histórias. Pela primeira vez, Pansy sentira um resquício de felicidade que ela costumava sentir em Hogwarts, com Draco, Blaise, Astoria e Daphne. Sentiu que as coisas poderiam começar a dar certo e que, talvez, ter uma magia em excesso no corpo não fosse tão ruim. Chegou até a pensar em desistir da ideia de vingar os seus pais e deixar que os aurores caçassem Avery e, apoiada por suas amigas, quase teve certeza de que se convenceria disso.

Ela acordou com o sol nascendo, bem cedo, enquanto ainda estava um pouco escuro. O dia estava bem mais frio do que os outros. Na verdade, era até um pouco esquisito ter um dia tão gelado considerando que todos os outros dias tinham sido bem amenos. Pansy não fazia ideia em qual mês estava, sequer se lembrara de perguntar isso às irmãs Greengrass. Mas provavelmente, pela aparência do tempo, na primavera e pelas flores brotando sem parar no jardim, talvez em fevereiro ou março. Tentaria se lembrar disso quando chegassem à Toca. Isso se chegasse lá sem estrunchar no exame e deixar uma parte da cabeça perdida por aí.

Pansy não sabia bem o que sentir. Pelas suas aparatações nas últimas semanas, sabia que estava muito bem nisso e que a chance de falhar era mínima. Estava, de fato, preparada para receber a sua habilitação. Porém, a sua magia excessiva, como sempre, lhe preocupava ao extremo. Ela nunca atingira outra pessoa ou aparatar, mas do jeito que era azarada, talvez fosse matar o Ministro quando tentasse se deslocar; isso seria terrível. Não pela morte em si, mas porque Pansy iria para Azkaban sem nem ter culpa de verdade. Por fim, resolveu ignorar seus pensamentos de uma vez e pensar apenas em passar no exame para que parassem de rastrear cada passo que dava. Por um impulso, quase aparatou do quarto para a cozinha d'A Toca, mas sabia que se o fizesse, poderia se prejudicar. Talvez o próprio Ministro estivesse cuidando de cada passo que Pansy desse até o exame.

A sonserina desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha e já encontrou um café da manhã quente e muito bem preparado na mesa. Sentou-se com apatia e só deu um "bom dia" indiferente à Sra. Weasley, que pareceu surpresa por Pansy ter se dado o trabalho de cumprimentá-la. Talvez esse fora o motivo para que a mulher passasse o resto do café servindo pãezinhos e bolinhos à Pansy sem parar.

– Coma mais um, querida! – Molly Weasley insistia. – Vai lhe dar força para aparatar.

– Eu já estou satisf…

– Coma mais um! – forçou a Sra. Weasley e Pansy entendeu que deveria aceitar, mas mesmo assim, não estava afim.

– Eu não estou com fome! – Pansy disse com uma voz mais alta, talvez Molly entendesse de uma vez.

– Coma os pãezinhos, srta. Parkinson! – ralhou a sra. Weasley e, pela primeira vez na vida, Pansy se sentiu ameaçada.

– Tá… – ela revirou os olhos, pegando um pão e enfiando na boca, sem paciência alguma.

– Booooom dia! – cantarolou Astoria, que descia as escadas com um bom-humor insuportavelmente extremo.

– Bom… dia… – Daphne sussurrou em meio a um bocejo.

Pansy teria respondido, mas sua boca estava cheia de pãezinhos.

A Sra. Weasley serviu as duas com uma omelete, mais pãezinhos e bolinhos, suco de abóbora e alguns biscoitos. Astoria agradecia de forma forçada e esquisita cada vez que a mulher se abaixava para servi-la, enquanto Daphne lhe dava um tapa na cabeça para que ela parasse com aquela encenação. Pansy apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios ao ver a cena, mais silenciosa do que o normal.

– Preparada, Pansy? – Daphne sussurrou, talvez querendo evitar que Astoria ouvisse e enchesse a paciência com frases de otimismo.

– Sei lá. – Pansy respondeu como se falasse de queijo.

– Bom, estaremos com você se tudo der errado. – Daphne sorriu e pretendia dar um abraço de lado em Pansy, porém, Astoria as interrompeu.

– Pan, saca só! – ela disse com animação. Pansy odiou-a por um momento pelo "Pan." – Se o Kingsley estiver pensando em te reprovar, usaremos

e…

– Vocês não usarão nada. – Pansy a cortou com rispidez. – Eu sou capaz, Astoria.

– Eu não disse que você não é! – a morena franziu o cenho. – Eu só penso num plano B e…

– Não será necessário, Astoria, obrigada. – a loura cortou mais uma vez, mas agora, um pouco satisfeita por saber que Astoria estaria disposta a ajudá-la. Por que Pansy não parava de observar cada coisa que Astoria fazia por ela?

Alguns minutos depois, Potter e Granger desceram silenciosamente e a Sra. Weasley os recebeu com tanta alegria, que Pansy teve vontade de jogar o prato de bolinhos na cabeça dela. Quem poderia estar tão feliz e efusivo às 7h da manhã? Os dois se sentaram e Hermione parecia um pouco menos mau-humorada do que o normal, embora desanimada demais. Pansy não se lembrava de vê-la quieta por tanto tempo. Mesmo em Hogwarts, ela sempre estava muito animada e conversando como se sempre estivesse alegre, o que a tornava mais irritante. Era esquisito ver a sangue-ruim agindo como um robô. Potter, por sua vez, estava sonolento e os cabelos pareciam um arbusto de tão bagunçados e volumosos, o que arrancou risadinhas discretas de Astoria e Daphne no canto da mesa. Quase quinze minutos depois, George e a irmã caçula se sentaram; fora muito esquisito ver Ginny Weasley beijar rapidamente a boca de Potter. Na verdade, era uma cena nojenta para quem acabara de comer. Granger pareceu querer morrer quando se deparou com a cena. Será que ela e Potter tinham um caso e, talvez por isso, a garota andasse tão mal-humorada? Por ter de vê-lo com a garota Weasley? Não, claro que não. Ronald Weasley devia ter alguma coisa muito boa para encantar Granger daquele jeito e deixá-la tão deprimida com sua ausência.

A loura ouviu a voz de Astoria comentar algo como "tenho certeza que ela vai se sair bem, Daph, é a Pansy e não o Draco." Draco? Desde quando Astoria e ele eram amigos? Seja lá o que eles eram, Pansy não se importava mais com o ex-namorado. Na verdade, desde o dia anterior, tudo o que Pansy pensava, no final das contas, acabava chegando na imagem de Astoria. A loura não conseguia deixar de observar os olhos da morena, que eram expressivos e, embora alegres, bastante frios quando ela sentia raiva. Também não conseguia, nem por um minuto, deixar de prestar atenção no decote que Astoria usava em seu casaco de malha, que acentuava os seus seios perfeitos e redondos. No uniforme de Hogwarts era difícil observar como Astoria tinha um corpo muito bonito. Daphne era uma garota tão bonita quanto a irmã, mas Pansy nunca, em momento algum, parou para observar o tamanho dos seus seios ou a forma como a garota sorria. Na verdade, a única vez que Pansy reparou no corpo da garota, foi quando teve a impressão de que ela tinha emagrecido um pouco nas férias. Por sua vez, até a forma como os cabelos escuros de Astoria pendiam até o meio das costas e possuíam leves ondulações nas pontas, chamava a atenção da sonserina, que permaneceu um bom tempo com os olhos na morena, vidrada, observando a forma graciosa que a garota comia e conversava com a irmã. Pansy jamais tinha se dado conta de como Astoria era, inegavelmente, muito mais bonita do que as demais garotas da Sonserina...

– Ahn, Parkinson? – pigarreou Granger, insistente e impaciente, enquanto cruzava os braços.

Pansy nem se tocou de que a sangue-ruim estava do seu lado na mesa, porém de pé. A surpresa fora tão grande que a loura nem teve tempo de fazer cara feia.

– Eu só queria desejar boa sorte. – Granger disse com alguma rispidez, de forma rápida, antes que Pansy pudesse responder. – Não deixe que o lugar afete a sua mente.

Pansy estava incrédula. Granger, depois de o seu namorado ir embora por causa do seu descontrole com a magia, estava desejando boa sorte à ela? Este era o cúmulo do absurdo. A loura ficara sem reação e apenas deu de ombros. Hermione entendeu aquilo como um "obrigada", assentiu e se retirou, subindo as escadas de volta ao seu quarto.

– Ok… O que foi isso? – a voz de Astoria fez o coração de Pansy disparar, embora ela só demonstrasse indiferença em seu rosto.

– Deve ter me amaldiçoado para que eu mate o Ministro ou coisa assim. Vamos? – Pansy sequer notara o que acabara de falar de Granger em voz alta, mas percebeu o que tinha feito ao ver a cara feia de Potter fitando as duas.

– Claro... – Astoria sussurrou.

As duas se levantaram e Pansy se deu conta de que Daphne não estava mais ali. Onde teria ido, bem na hora de partirem? As duas foram ao jardim, mas antes que pudesse perguntar sobre a amiga, Astoria começou a tagarelar.

– O Sr. Weasley fez uma chave do portal para que viajássemos até lá com segurança. Daphne iria levá-la, mas como você poderia acabar usando a própria magia para isso, achamos melhor não. – ela explicou com calma, apontando para uma flor murcha no chão. Aquela provavelmente era a chave do portal. – Quando eu disser três…

– O que? – Pansy entoou, confusa. – Mas e a Daphne?

– Ah! – Astoria revirou os olhos, como se fosse normal esquecer-se de algo que faria tanta diferença na viagem. – Ela não vai conosco.

– Não vai? Mas… Por quê?

– Ela comeu alguma coisa que não lhe caiu bem ou estava enfeitiçado e agora está vomitando lesmas no banheiro. Mas não é nada demais… – Astoria disse com impaciência, claramente querendo sair logo dali.

– Nada demais? Astoria, ela está passando ma sua irmã! – Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

– Ela não vai morrer, ela vai ficar bem. São só umas lesmas. E se morrer, ao menos eu terei um quarto só meu. – ela disse com naturalidade, embora o seu tom fosse de piada. Pansy sorriu.

As duas se prepararam e Astoria contou até três. As duas tocaram a velha flor e, em questão de segundos, elas foram sugadas pela escuridão e, antes que Pansy pudesse pensar, seu corpo tombou na grama, já em outro lugar. Astoria tombou em cima da loura, que xingou muitos palavrões e, enquanto a morena ria, Pansy se sentiu irritantemente constrangida.

– Sai, Astoria! – ela sussurrou, emburrada.

– Relaxa, Pansy. – Astoria sorria de forma suave, sobre Pansy, com o rosto tão próximo, que fez Pansy perder o ar por uns minutos só de sentir o perfume da garota.

– Ahn… eu… – ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas os olhos de Astoria lhe arrancaram as palavras.

– Aham, você. Vamos… O Ministro deve chegar em alguns segundos. – a garota tocou a ponta do nariz de Pansy com o indicador - numa naturalidade anormal - e se levantou, enquanto Pansy permaneceu deitada por mais alguns segundos, ainda paralisada por ter Astoria tão perto. Mas que merda era aquela, afinal?

Quando se levantou, a loura notou que estavam no mesmo local onde Pansy fora encontrada por Granger, onde o funcionário do Ministério ameaçou prendê-la e onde Pansy quase fez a sangue-ruim perder o braço. Apesar de ser um lugar onde passou as últimas semanas, não lhe trazia a melhor das sensações; talvez porque, em tanto tempo, tivesse sentido alguma alegria mínima no peito quando esteve n'A Toca. Por fim, tentou ignorar as lembranças desnecessárias no momento em que se ouviu um…

CRAQUE.

* * *

Astoria deu um pulo; ainda não estava acostumada a ter pessoas desaparatando do nada perto dela. Já Pansy, por sua vez, que desde a Guerra de Hogwarts, tinha gente desaparatando por perto em todos os momentos possíveis - inclusive enquanto ela dormia -, já nem ligava mais para os sustos que levava, sequer se movia. Kingsley Shacklebolt usava a mesma roupa de sempre; quantas dessas ele devia ter no armário? Estava mais envelhecido desde a última vez que Pansy o vira em Hogwarts, porém bem mais saudável e com uma expressão de quem estava muito bem sucedido. Sorria com o canto dos lábios e dava um "bom dia" gentil e apressado para as duas garotas. Astoria fora simpática como sempre e Pansy, começando a ficar mal-humorada, só deu um "dia."

– Srta. Parkinson, como você deve ter sido informada, eu serei o instrutor e examinarei a sua aparatação para lhe dar ou não a habilitação necessária. – ele explicou com gentileza. – Porém, ciente do seu descontrole com a magia excessiva, receio que terei de fazer um teste para saber se está apta a aparatar em segurança, sem que atinja outras pessoas.

– O que? – Pansy rosnou. – Ninguém me disse que eu faria um teste para ver a minha magia!

– Eu sou testemunha, Ministro. – Astoria defendeu. – Pansy não recebeu nenhum aviso de que teria a sua magia testada.

– Esta é uma regra do St. Mungos para pessoas que fazem exames sob uma maldição ou descontrole da magia, srta. Greengrass e srta. Parkinson. Não temos a obrigação de avisá-las, para que testemos o bruxo em sua condição exata, sem que ele se prepare antes ou use algum feitiço para se safar.

Pansy revirou os olhos e ouviu Astoria xingar alguma coisa baixinho.

– Tá, vamos logo com isso. – a loura cortou repentinamente. – O que preciso fazer?

Kingsley, silencioso, apenas sorriu. Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e, de imediato, achou que ele estivesse testando a sua paciência.

Mas antes que Pansy pudesse pensar ou prever, o Ministro lançara um feitiço não-verbal sem o uso da varinha contra ela, que simplesmente foi lançada no ar contra uma árvore próxima.

– OUTCH! – Pansy berrou. – Mas que merda é essa?

– Extraordinário! – Kingsley aplaudiu e Astoria tinha uma expressão de confusão.

– Mas o qu…

Tarde demais. Pansy fora lançada contra o ar novamente, mas dessa vez, contra o espaço vazio, o que tornou sua queda mais longa e dolorosa.

– Muito bem, srta. Muito bem! – Kingsley aplaudiu outra vez com animação.

– O que pensa que está fazen…

Dessa vez, Pansy fora mais rápida.

A garota conseguiu impedir que Kingsley a lançasse contra o ar novamente, porque simplesmente esperava que ele fizesse isso outra vez. Mas diferente das outras vezes, ela precisou se esforçar para pensar numa forma de se defender; a magia não agira naturalmente para defendê-la. Quando se sentiu gloriosa por conseguir se defender, entretanto, foi lançada contra o ar novamente, mas conseguiu interromper o feitiço enquanto estava no ar, depois de quase berrar qualquer feitiço de defesa aleatório contra Kingsley.

– SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE PARAR JOGÁ-LA NO AR COMO UMA BONECA, SEU IMBECIL? – Astoria gritou e deu um pulo de irritação.

– Desculpe, era o protocolo. – Kingsley disse, despreocupado. – Como se sente, srta. Parkinson?

Pansy não respondeu. Estava mais irritada do que nunca e, no momento, olhava para Kingsley como se pudesse explodir mentalmente a cabeça dele; e, de fato, podia. Mas por que raios não acontecia nada? Será que Kingsley estava usando algum feitiço-escudo? A raiva da sonserina era forte o suficiente para que ela não tivesse controle algum da magia em seu corpo.

– Você está apta, srta! – disse o Ministro, apontando a varinha para Pansy e sussurrando alguns feitiços que relaxavam o seu corpo e aliviavam as dores. – Controlou a sua magia muito bem!

Controlou sua magia? Pansy escutara direito? Como ela podia estar controlando a magia, se ela sequer tentou controlá-la? A loura estava prestes a perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas se ele acreditava cegamente que ela estava controlada, o melhor era deixar que permanecesse assim.

– Agora você está apta a fazer o exame, srta. Parkinson. – disse Kingsley animado, mas com o tom de quem tinha pressa e precisava logo acabar com aquilo.

– Tá. E? – a loura perguntou, olhando rapidamente para Astoria, que ainda estava chocada por ter visto Pansy ser arremessada sem que Kingsley sofresse um arranhão.

– Não sei se você percebe, mas atrás daquela árvore tem uma forma de um círculo marcada na grama. – Kingsley começou a rodear Pansy e, após parar ao seu lado, fez uma marca de um círculo à sua frente com a varinha. – Quero que você vá deste círculo para o outro, Parkinson. Lembra-se das…

Pansy apenas se colocou no círculo e, em menos de um segundo, já estava do outro lado do campo, exatamente onde Kingsley dissera. E, da mesma forma que foi ao outro lado, voltou tão rapidamente que mal dera tempo de piscar os olhos. Astoria sussurrou um "yeah!"

– Nossa, você faz uma viagem bem limpa. – Kingsley comentou, enquanto observava atentamente o círculo de onde Pansy partira, à procura de alguma coisa. – Não deixou um fio de cabelo ou fiapo da roupa para trás. Agora, srta… Quero que entre novamente no círculo, vá até A Toca, onde está hospedada e volte em segurança. Eu a acompanharei. Quero que faça isso em trinta segundos, no máximo.

Mais uma vez, Pansy apenas entrou no círculo, desapareceu e, antes que completassem três segundos, já estava de volta aos jardins d'A Toca. Ginny Weasley quase caiu para trás de susto e, antes que pudesse arremessar o regador que segurava na cabeça de Pansy, a sonserina já desaparatara novamente e voltara para o local do exame, exatamente onde Kingsley desenhara o círculo.

– Muito bem, você fez o trajeto em… Minha nossa, sete segundos? – Kingsley parecia surpreso. – Nossa, nossa. Srta. Parkinson, meus parabéns, está aprovada.

Pansy não demonstrou alegria. Astoria, por sua vez, dava pulos e, estranhamente, agarrou Pansy e a abraçou com força, sussurrando muitos "parabéns." Não só Pansy, mas o próprio Ministro ficara constrangido com o que acabara de ocorrer. Quando Astoria se tocou, apenas se afastou e pigarreou.

* * *

O Ministro apontou a varinha para Pansy, sussurrou alguma coisa esquisita e, em seguida, explicou que tirou dela o rastreador que a impedia de aparatar sem que fosse denunciada. Agora, Pansy poderia ir para onde quisesse através da aparatação (exceto Hogwarts) e, considerando que viajou com o Ministro sem feri-lo, podia carregar outras pessoas consigo. Quando Kingsley se retirou, as duas sonserinas resolveram ir a Hogsmeade tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e, animadas, comentavam supostas teorias para o que acontecera com a magia de Pansy. A loura agora se sentia mais aliviada, pois desde que saíra d'A Toca, nenhum incidente com sua magia descontrolada ocorrera. Era como se ela realmente pudesse se controlar, mas estranhava o fato de não conseguir fazer feitiços não verbais sem a varinha. Porém, Pansy ficara com Astoria bebendo e se divertindo no Três Vassouras e, mais tarde, Daphne se juntou à elas depois que se sentiu melhor. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando as três resolveram voltar para A Toca, afinal, mal dormiram na noite anterior. As irmãs Greengrass foram juntas - Astoria ainda era menor de idade e não podia aparatar sozinha - e Pansy foi apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, pois estava pagando a sua parte da conta - o resto que sobrara de seus galeões. Quando desaparatara para A Toca, os jardins escuros já estavam em um profundo silêncio, embora todas as luzes dentro de casa estivessem acesas. Ela supôs que a família Weasley já estava se preparando para jantar e começou a andar rumo ao interior d'A Toca, porém ouvira vozes.

– Você não deveria ficar brava comigo, eu senti saudades… – Pansy, de imediato, até conhecia a voz masculina, mas não sabia exatamente a quem pertencia. – Eu te amo, só queria proteger você. Você sabe.

– Eu sei… – a voz feminina sussurrou em resposta, de forma tímida. – Mas me prometa que não vai me deixar de novo.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo. – a voz masculina voltou a sussurrar.

– Vem aqui… – a voz feminina sussurrou e, Pansy, curiosa e com o ouvido atento, começou a perceber barulho de beijos.

A loura se curvou um pouco para olhar e viu que o som vinha de trás das árvores. Quando se aproximou um pouco mais delas, teve a impressão de ver cabelos ruivos e um garoto muito alto. Após alguns segundos, ouviu um gemido baixo e se sentiu estranhamente constrangida.

– Ron, amor, não… – Hermione sussurrou, embora a voz dela estivesse repleta de satisfação.

– Eu sou louco por você, me deixa matar as saudades. Podíamos… – Ron tentava tocar Hermione de uma forma um pouco íntima e, quando Pansy se tocou que os dois estavam ali, sentiu uma vontade de vomitar na mesma hora.

– Ron, tem alguém aqui! – Hermione sussurrou. – Tira a mão daí!

Pansy sabia que, em segundos, Granger acharia uma forma de descobrir quem estava espionando os dois, então tratou de aparatar para o seu quarto e se sentiu tão enojada, que não queria ver a cara dos dois nunca mais.

– Que merda nojenta… – ela sussurrou, até ver que Astoria estava ali no quarto, sentada sobre a cama, sorrindo um pouco.

– O que foi, Pansy? – a morena perguntou com suavidade.

– Acabei de ver Weasley e Granger quase... Por favor, não me faça lembrar. Foi nojento. – ela revirou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Astoria, bocejando.

Astoria continuava a sorrir sem motivo aparente. Pansy notou que aquilo era efeito da bebida.

– Meus parabéns! Você foi linda hoje no exame. – Astoria sussurrou, segurando brevemente a mão de Pansy, que não sabia bem o que fazer.

– Obrigada, eu acho. Mas não sei mesmo o que aconteceu. – ela sussurrou com desânimo.

– Aconteceu que você é maravilhosa… – Astoria falou com naturalidade.

– Astoria, por que não vai dormir? Você está… – Pansy sussurrou, mas Astoria não a ouviu.

– Pansy, você é tão… Brilhante. – Astoria comentou. – Eu acho que sinto tesão em você, nessa sua forma fria de lidar com as coisas e ser a melhor bruxa do mundo.

Pansy sentiu o corpo gelar. Que merda Astoria estava dizendo?

– O que foi? – a morena riu com gosto. – Nunca imaginou que eu pudesse ser afim de você? Sempre te achei tão… Linda. Invejava a minha irmã por ficar perto de você o tempo todo.

– Astoria, é melhor você ir pra cama…

Mas, antes que pudesse tentar tirá-la dali, Astoria cada vez mais se inclinava sobre Pansy - que, tentando se afastar, ia deitando sobre a cama sem perceber.

Pansy estava sem saber como reagir, porque seu coração acelerado lhe arrancava o ar. Astoria parecia incrivelmente sexy agora, ajoelhada sobre ela, inclinada e com aqueles seios tão acentuados naquele decote. O corpo da loura queimava por dentro e ela tinha certeza de que era o álcool, porque até então, nunca tinha ficado com uma garota antes. Sabia que sentia atração por alguma delas, mas investira tanto tempo em Draco, que mal tivera tempo para pensar em ficar com elas. Sua expressão, definitivamente, não era de indiferença e a morena percebia isso, porque Astoria cada vez mais sorria com malícia ao ver que Pansy, indiretamente, demonstrava gostar daquilo. Na verdade, ela queria parar com tudo o que estava acontecendo porque sabia que Astoria estava bêbada, mas seu perfume, os seios, os cabelos tão cheirosos, o olhar expressivo…

– Você é a garota mais gostosa que eu já estive perto, Pansy… – Astoria sussurrou e, Pansy, cada vez mais entregue, não resistiu ao impulso.

A sonserina segurou a cintura de Astoria que, agora, estava de quatro sobre a loura. A morena roçou o corpo contra o de Pansy e lhe deu alguns beijos no pescoço, suspirando cada vez mais, enquanto acariciava com alguma suavidade a lateral do corpo da loura. Pansy ainda estava sem reação, porém, quando sentiu os lábios suaves e macios de Astoria em sua pele, sentiu um fogo em seu corpo que jamais sentira antes. Ela agarrou a cintura de Astoria com força e puxou contra si e, antes que Astoria pudesse sorrir com malícia outra vez, Pansy grudou seus lábios e a beijou com intensidade, sabendo que Astoria cederia. As mãos de Pansy, instintivamente, foram para os seios da garota, que gemeu ao ser tocada e, enquanto a beijava com um desejo voraz, sentia Astoria roçar em Pansy como se estivesse muito satisfeita com cada movimento que fazia. Pansy nunca se sentira tão quente; parecia estar com febre. Observou por tanto tempo aqueles peitos redondos e perfeitos de Astoria e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não tê-los na sua boca. Pansy interrompeu o beijo rapidamente e sussurrou qualquer merda de feitiço para a porta, que se fechou e trancou rapidamente. A loura não apagaria a luz, porque queria ver exatamente o corpo tão perfeito de Astoria.

Logo elas voltaram a se beijar e Astoria passou a gemer mais, incansavelmente, agarrando os cabelos de Pansy com um desespero, que fazia com que a loura se sentisse a melhor mulher do mundo. Pansy, mais uma vez, interrompeu o beijo, mas dessa vez, para repuxar os lábios da morena e beijá-la não só no pescoço, mas também mordê-la e chupar sua pele. Em seguida, quando Astoria se encolheu e sussurrou um "eu quero você", Pansy puxou a blusa da garota com tanta força e vontade, que a rasgou sem mais, nem menos. Astoria, para a sua felicidade, estava sem sutiã. A morena mal teve tempo de se envergonhar, porque Pansy não conseguiu segurar seu desejo e, sem nenhuma vergonha, puxou Astoria até que seus peitos caíssem em sua boca. Envolveu a língua no bico dos seios da garota, que gemia com um prazer inigualável e sussurrava o nome de Pansy mais de uma vez. Pansy estava tão faminta, com raiva de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, com saudade de ser tocada, enfurecida com a magia, com a morte das pessoas ao seu redor, com desejo por Astoria e tão bêbada, que descontaria todos os seus sentimentos ali, enquanto estivesse com Astoria em seus braços. Ela a arranhou com volúpia, chupou seus peitos com uma sede indescritível e, em pouco tempo, as duas estavam nuas sobre a cama, roçando-se de forma violenta, trocando beijos intensos, chupões, mordidas e arranhões. Pansy também rasgara a calcinha de Astoria ao arrancá-la e tocou-a intimamente com tanto desejo, que sentiu o quão molhada a morena estava só pela forma hábil que Pansy a massageava.

– Você é tão gostosa, Pansy… – Astoria sussurrou em um gemido que Pansy considerava delicioso de ouvir e se sentiu tão satisfeita, que não queria, nem por um momento, parar de tocá-la.

De forma tímida, Astoria também começou a tocar Pansy com uma suavidade inegável, que fizera Pansy rosnar de prazer e, ao mesmo tempo, raiva por ter ficado tanto tempo sem receber aquele tipo de carícia. Algum tempo depois, as duas esfregaram as intimidades de forma agressiva, chuparam uma a outra - e Pansy descobriu que era muito boa nisso - e Astoria gozou mais de uma vez, gemendo de forma escandalosa a noite inteira. Pansy não sabia se fora a primeira pessoa que Astoria fez sexo na vida, mas não se surpreenderia se Astoria já tivesse ficado com outras garotas, pois parecia muito experiente nisso. Só sabia que não se arrependeria, nem por um minuto, de ter feito o que fez. Astoria parecia mais satisfeita do que nunca, arrepiada dos pés à cabeça, extremamente molhada entre as pernas, enquanto Pansy, a agarrava contra o peito com uma possessividade extrema, não se importando de ter gozado apenas uma vez. Astoria era sua aquela noite e nada mais lhe passava pela cabeça além do fato de que Astoria era extremamente maravilhosa na cama. Naquela noite, não existia mais magia excessiva, morte de pessoas que amava, Granger e Weasley trocando amassos, nem comensais para perseguir… Só a imagem deliciosa de Astoria gemendo, pedindo por mais e chamando por Pansy como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse dizer na vida.


	8. Oclumência

_**Capítulo 7 - Oclumência.**_

 _A luz cegava seus olhos, enquanto o vento aquecido, típico de um verão em seu auge, aquecia a sua pele de forma quase escaldante; definitivamente, ela não estava acostumada a esse tipo de temperatura. Na verdade, por mais que o frio fosse uma tortura para seu corpo magro e frágil, ela detestava o calor de todas as formas possíveis. Era óbvio que, em outras partes do mundo, o calor era ainda pior, enquanto lá, era até suportável para a maior parte das pessoas. Pansy, no entanto, tinha uma aversão tão grande ao sol, que costumava brincar que seu coração era frio o suficiente para repelir a possibilidade de um dia quente. Apesar do calor, o dia até que estava bem agradável. O ambiente ao redor estava tranquilo, era possível ouvir pássaros cantando nas árvores - que, agora, estavam repletas de flores de todos os tipos. A grama reluzia um verde que qualquer vizinho teria inveja, enquanto Prince, mais gordo do que nunca, procurava qualquer mísera sombra para vegetar em um local mais fresco; assim como Pansy, ele simplesmente odiava o calor. Se antes já era um gato rabugento, em dias de verão, o bichano ficava irritado ao ponto de arranhar ou morder quem tentasse tirar o seu sossego. A loura simplesmente ignorava a existência dele em dias como esse, ao ponto de esquecer-se de colocar a sua comida ou trocar a sua tigela de água, fazendo Prince miar tão alto, que ambos eram expulsos por Elizabeth para o jardim até que Pansy conseguisse acalmá-lo. Pansy estava particularmente mal-humorada naquela tarde; não só por estar se divertindo enquanto lia um exemplar d'Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, no momento em que sua mãe a colocara para fora, mas também porque a última coisa que queria, era passar a tarde do lado de fora, convencendo um gato abusado, gordo e rabugento a comer sem levar um arranhão depois de deixá-lo com fome por horas._

– _Que droga, Prince! Vem logo comer essa titica e… – Pansy empurrava a tigela em direção ao ato com impaciência, enquanto o animal ignorava a sua presença. – PRINCE! Come logo esse prato, seu gato idiota._

 _Uma Pansy extremamente mais nova, com nove anos no máximo e com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, agora batia a tigela na grama com tanta raiva, que logo enfiaria o focinho do gato contra a ração à força._

– _Eu falo pra mamãe que você não gosta dessas rações pra gatos dos trouxas, mas ela nunca me ouve. – a loura rosnou ao tentar mais uma vez empurrar a tigela contra Prince e levar um arranhão na mão. – Ah, você é muito fresco! Então passe fome, eu não quero saber. Vou continuar a minha leitura e você que se dane!_

 _A loura enfezada preparava para se levantar, mas quando se ajoelhou, uma sombra surgiu ao seu lado e uma criança sorria para ela, provavelmente dois anos mais nova e muito mais baixinha que Pansy._

– _Ora, Pan, você realmente não sabe falar com gatinhos! – a garotinha ruiva falou; a voz doce e suave era tão gostosa de ouvir, que Pansy sentiu sua raiva passar na hora. – Psiu, psiu, Prince, meu gatinho, vem comer a sua comidinha._

 _A garota era tão delicada até no modo como respirava, que empurrou suavemente a tigela na direção do animal, colheu um pouco da ração em suas mãozinhas pequenas e apontou-as na direção da boca do gato, que cheirou o alimento e comeu alguns pedacinhos do que estava na mão da ruiva. Em seguida, se espreguiçou, levantou o rabo anormalmente peludo e passou-o na cara de Pansy, que agora estava boquiaberta. Não demorou para que Prince afundasse o focinho na tigela e se empanturrasse da ração, como se nunca tivesse recusado._

– _O quê? – Pansy entoou. – Como você…?_

– _Eu não sei. Eles simplesmente me entendem. – a garotinha ruiva falou com ânimo._

– _Mas… Mas… Ele não queria… – Pansy tentou pensar, confusa._

– _Ele gosta de você, Pan. – a pequena menina disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ele só fica bravo quando você se esquece da comida dele, mas ele realmente gosta._

 _Pansy sorriu._

 _Poucos segundos depois de Prince terminar a refeição, ele foi até a sombra mais próxima e passou o resto da tarde brincando. As duas garotas se divertiram de todas as formas possíveis no jardim e mal viram o tempo passar. Ao anoitecer, as duas se deitaram sobre a grama e ficaram observando as poucas estrelas e as nuvens que as cobriam, imaginando formas e constelações. Passaram horas assim e, em um determinado momento, até Prince se juntou à elas e ficou deitado, quieto, enquanto Pansy o acariciava distraidamente. Nos poucos minutos de silêncio entre ambas, Pansy, por um momento, olhou para a garota ruiva ao seu lado, que também a observou, com o mesmo sorriso habitual no rosto. Quando o olhar das duas se encontrou, a mente de Pansy vagou, imediatamente, para outro lugar. Ela vira a si mesma por um breve momento e, em seguida, seu rosto fora ofuscado e, tudo o que se via, eram os longos cabelos ruivos da garotinha e muitas flores. Pansy sentiu uma felicidade repentina e imediata no peito enquanto imaginava a garota brincando entre as flores, porém esta alegria fora derrubada bruscamente por um sentimento horrível de medo. A loura tomou um susto, mas sua visão mudou para a de um rosto desconhecido; um homem alto e de cabelos castanhos, com uma expressão de ódio no olhar, enquanto sussurrava "vai ficar me olhando? Eu vou matar você, Parkinson"._

 _Pansy deu um berro. A garotinha ao seu lado a abraçou imediatamente e disse que estava tudo bem, que só estava acontecendo aquilo de novo. Aquilo em que Pansy fazia Prince paralisar, o ar ao seu redor gelar de forma repentina e obtinha visões esquisitas que ela jurava serem dela mesma. A loura tremia, a garotinha tentava não chorar e Prince miava de forma irritante. Em seguida, a porta da casa de Pansy se escancarou e a Sra. Parkinson surgiu no jardim._

– _Pansy, para dentro, já! – ela dizia em um tom alto, mas não berrava. Seu tom era firme, porém, uma pessoa observadora diria que havia um "quê" de medo em sua voz._

 _A loura se levantou de imediato e entrou em casa, ainda assustada. Sempre tinha esse tipo de sentimento, principalmente quando estava com a garota ruiva que tanto lhe divertia. Porém, o que lhe assustava, era a forma repentina em que isso ocorria, principalmente em momentos agradáveis._

– _Querido, eu vi! – Elizabeth disse ao marido, que estava concentrado na poltrona da sala de estar, mergulhado na leitura de um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário. – Pansy pode fazer magia! Pansy, você vai para Hogwarts!_

E, num súbito movimento, Pansy saltou da cama em desespero.

* * *

Quando a sonserina despertou, o quarto ainda estava extremamente escuro e, pela janela, era possível observar que, pela escuridão do céu pouco iluminado pela lua, que ainda era o meio da madrugada. A cabeça de Pansy latejava e, ela mal conseguia pensar sem que sua cabeça girasse. Não lembrava praticamente nada do que acontecera naquele dia, exceto pela noite maravilhosa que tivera com Astoria; disso, ela lembrava cada detalhe. Quando se deu conta, ela estava sozinha na cama. Astoria provavelmente saíra depois que Pansy adormeceu para que ninguém d'A Toca desconfiasse, mas a loura simplesmente não se importava em ficar sozinha, embora tivesse gostado da noite. Na verdade, até preferia dormir a sós, porque sabia que sua mente estava vulnerável. A sonserina só sonhava com coisas como aquela, que remetia à sua infância, quando não conseguia manter sua mente extremamente protegida da magia exterior. Na verdade, Pansy acabara de sonhar com uma das cenas que mais marcou sua infância, que foi quando soubera que, de fato, era bruxa como seus pais e como a maioria das pessoas que conhecia. Quando criança, a garota pensara que o que fez sua mãe notar sua mágica fora o ambiente frio e o gato paralisado. Mas como Elizabeth notaria o ambiente frio, se estava dentro de casa? E, além disso, a garotinha de cabelos ruivos acobreados em seu sonho era capaz de fazer os animais a entenderem, então por que ela não seria capaz de paralisá-los também?

Pansy só descobriu o que realmente fizera sua mãe perspicaz notar sua magia depois de estar em Hogwarts, quando conheceu Snape e seus amigos; praticamente nos últimos anos em Hogwarts. Enquanto a maior parte das crianças demonstrava a magia em seu corpo ao levitar objetos, quebrar objetos pequenos próximos, espantar animais, atingir outras crianças e, num surto de raiva, até machucá-las, Pansy era capaz de realizar a legilimência tão nova, especialmente com a garota que tanto a animava. Sua intimidade e proximidade eram tão fortes, tais como o amor e confiança que ambas sentiam uma pela outra, que a loura conseguia, sem perceber, invadir a mente da outra. Tal dom fora herdado de Theodore, que era um excelente bruxo no domínio da técnica; contudo, no fundo, o pai jamais admitira que a filha fosse capaz de realizar um dom tão difícil ainda criança, especialmente porque Pansy deixava o seu descontrole da magia afetar tudo ao seu redor; por isso Prince ficava paralisado ou a temperatura caía. Com o passar dos anos, quando a sonserina fora entendendo a sua capacidade, percebeu que, apesar de ser uma excelente legilimens na hora de ler mentes, corria um grande perigo se tentasse usar o _Legilimens_ com algum bruxo mais poderoso na técnica do que ela: sua mente poderia ser facilmente invadida.

– _Você tem certeza, Pansy? – uma voz masculina, grave e um tanto séria perguntara com firmeza._

– _Tenho! – Pansy respondeu com alguma impaciência. – Eu te peço isso desde o ano passado. Por favor…_

– _Não me nego que você tem um dom de legilimência extraordinário, Pansy, mas devo alertar que é arriscado. Você só tem catorze anos… – Snape arqueava uma das sobrancelhas, com a expressão um tanto preocupada._

– _Você sabe que Draco está começando a desenvolver esse dom, profes…_

 _Snape pigarreou._

– _Severus, desculpa. – Pansy sorriu. – Draco está começando a invadir algumas mentes mais frágeis. Ele não sabe, mas é óbvio que Lucius Malfoy está o encorajando para servir ao Lorde das Trevas…_

– _Você não devia ter tanta certeza de que ele voltará, Pansy… – o professor entoou com calma._

– _Você sabe que ele vai. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – E se ele voltar, você sabe muito bem que eu tenho muitas chances de ser procurada. Meus pais estão com a espada de…_

– _Silêncio! – Snape a silenciou, brusco e apressado, enquanto batia a porta de sua sala com força e levava a afilhada para a sua mesa. – Ninguém mais pode ouvir isso, Pansy, você sabe._

– _Mas por que meus pais tomam conta da es… digo, daquilo? Será que você não podia deixar com outra pessoa? – Pansy franziu o cenho, desconfiada._

– _Eu não sei o motivo, Pansy, mas o Lorde das Trevas procurava essa espada incansavelmente. – Snape explicou com calma. – Ele confiou o objeto a mim pouco antes de invadir a casa dos Potter e… – ele pigarreou, respirando fundo. – Ser derrotado pelo garoto. O objeto será entregue devidamente a ele na hora correta. Mas enquanto ele não volta… – ele concluiu, indiferente._

– _O que acontece? – a loura perguntou curiosa._

 _Snape franziu o cenho._

– _Pansy, você herdou não só a aparência, mas é tão sagaz quanto a sua mãe. Pense… – ele sussurrou. – O que você acha que os Comensais irão fazer quando descobrirem que o Lorde das Trevas provavelmente procurará pela espada?_

 _Pansy permaneceu calada por alguns segundos._

– _Procurá-la, é claro. – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio demais e ela não percebera antes. – E virão até você, te ameaçarão e provavelmente te matarão para encontrá-la, porque desconfiarão que esteja com você… E você o traiu. – ela disse as últimas palavras em um sussurro._

 _Snape não disse nada._

– _Fora do seu alcance, você estará seguro e ninguém jamais desconfiará que ela esteja com meus pais. Brilhante, Severus! – ela sorriu._

– _Não foi tão difícil, foi? – Snape retraiu os lábios de forma que desse para entender que aquele pequeno movimento era um sorriso._

– _Por isso eu preciso aprender a ocultar a minha mente, Severus! – Pansy cortou bruscamente o assunto para voltar ao anterior. – Porque se desconfiarem que meus pais estão com a espada, eu serei a primeira a ser ameaçada e investigada._

 _Snape permaneceu quieto._

– _Preciso aprender oclumência! Lucius vai fazer Draco descobrir onde a espada está… Você sabe como ele é. O Draco não faria isso comigo por maldade, mas… Seu pai o obrigaria. – Pansy explicou com calma. – Preciso proteger a minha mente e o objeto que tem tanto valor. Eu preciso proteger os meus pais e… Você._

 _Snape engoliu em seco._

– _Está bem. – ele rosnou. – Você me convenceu. Encontre-me aqui todas as segundas, quartas e quintas, às 8 da noite. Se Dumbledore questionar qualquer coisa, diga que você vem me visitar apenas porque sou seu padrinho, Pansy. Não conte isto a mais ninguém! Me dê a sua palavra._

– _Você tem a minha palavra, Severus, nem precisa pedir. – ela sorriu e, sem perguntar, deu um abraço no padrinho._

Pansy sentiu o seu peito doer mais do que nunca. A lembrança ardera em sua mente como se fosse tão realista e recente, que a dor da perda de Snape lhe afetava mais do que nunca. Contudo, ela precisava se concentrar o suficiente, por isso, tentou ignorar toda a dor, fechou os olhos novamente e voltou a pensar nos seus melhores dias na companhia do padrinho.

* * *

 _Sua ida ao Beco Diagonal. Sua compra da varinha. Lucy voando até seu ombro no empório de corujas. O primeiro dia em Hogwarts. A sua primeira vez montada numa vassoura. Uma de suas primeiras vezes fazendo feitiços com a sua varinha ("wingardium leviosa!"). Seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol. O Baile de Inverno. O primeiro beijo em Draco. Carícias mais íntimas com Draco. Draco dizendo que a ama. Uma dor profunda por lembrar-se disso…_

– _Pansy! – Snape rosnou com ferocidade. – Concentre-se!_

– _Eu… eu estou tentando. – a garota disse com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto sentia o seu rosto suar de vergonha por saber que Snape vira suas lembranças com Draco. – Vamos mais uma vez, eu prometo que serei melhor._

 _Draco pedindo-a em namoro. Outra vez o Baile de Inverno e o sabor da boca de Draco. A notícia do Torneio Tribruxo. Potter sendo escolhido como campeão tendo apenas catorze anos. Potter derrotando o Rabo-Córneo - que frustração. A sangue-ruim sendo salva na segunda tarefa, enquanto poderia ter apodrecido no fundo do lago. Draco…_

– _PANSY! – Snape berrou. – Já chega por hoje. Você não está tentando o suficiente._

– _Mas eu… – Pansy gemeu. Sua cabeça doía._

– _É melhor você voltar. – Snape aconselhou._

– _Não! Me dá mais uma chance. Só mais uma, por favor… – Pansy implorou, sentindo que sua cabeça iria explodir se Snape invadisse sua mente outra vez; mas ela não se importava._

 _Snape permaneceu sério, olhando-a com uma firmeza e uma fúria nos olhos que, em muito tempo convivendo com o padrinho, Pansy sentiu-se aflita, como se o temesse._

– _A última. Se você falhar, fora. Apenas semana que vem. – o professor sussurrou, cansado e aparentemente irritado. – Legilimens!_

 _Os olhos de Draco. As férias na casa dos Greengrass. Seu aniversário de catorze anos. O presente de aniversário de Snape. O primeiro beijo com Draco mais uma vez. Daisy…_

" _Não", pensou Pansy. Os olhos verdes começavam a surgir em sua mente, assim como o sorriso radiante. Pansy via, no reflexo daqueles olhos, o rosto de Snape._

" _NÃO", ela pensou com mais força. Os olhos da garota, por um instante, desapareceram, mas antes que Pansy pudesse se dar conta, agora ela se via ao lado de uma garota de cabelos acobreados. "Vamos para Hogwarts, Pan! Pena que não seremos do mesmo ano", a garota exclamou. Snape, de longe, observava a cena. Pansy o viu, sacou a varinha e apontou em sua direção. "Não se atreva a invadir mais a minha mente… Não isso, Severus," ela o ameaçou. Porém, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Pansy se viu ajoelhada, chorando sobre um túmulo, o qual possuía uma lápide; a única coisa que Pansy conseguia enxergar, era "Daisy". Snape a observava de longe mais uma vez. "Saia daqui agora!" Pansy gritou com uma fúria que percorria todo o seu corpo, assim como a dor da perda que ela conhecia tão bem; ficou de pé e desejou com toda força do mundo que Snape sumisse dali, nem que ele tivesse de morrer para isso…_

 _A loura abriu os olhos. Snape estava abatido, encostado na parede como quem acabara de ser atingido por um feitiço, mas sorridente. Todo o cenário de pânico e o sentimento de raiva haviam sumido. Pansy não tremia mais. E por que raios Snape sorria?_

– _Esplêndido! – ele entoou._

– _O qu… – ela perguntou, um pouco tonta._

– _Você conseguiu. Fez um truque avançado de Legilimência. Não só defendeu a sua mente, Pansy, mas me expulsou dela. Você me surpreendeu! – Snape sorria de forma que Pansy quase nunca vira._

– _Mas… mas como? Eu sequer senti… – Pansy sentia sua cabeça latejar ao extremo._

– _Eu achei que a raiva seria o seu principal método de defesa, mas não… As suas lembranças mais intensas, a sua memória mais importante e preciosa, é o que lhe faz forte, Pansy. – Snape falava com empolgação. – Como se você fosse se defender de um dementador… Pense na sua lembrança mais forte, talvez na lembrança mais importante da sua vida e você saberá exatamente o que pegar dela para se defender. Você fez isso sem perceber, então quando aprender, você sequer precisará se esforçar tanto quanto agora, pois isso será fácil de controlar. Estou orgulhoso._

 _Pansy nunca vira Snape tão animado._

– _Obrigada, eu acho. – ela sussurrou, mas estava tão tonta, que só pensava em ir para cama. – Eu… eu acho melhor ir. Eu estou com dor de cabeça e… e cansada… e não sei._

– _É compreensível, você se esforçou demais. Vá para a cama e não se esqueça: mantenha suas lembranças protegidas, mas proteja ainda mais o que você mais ama._

 _Pansy, de imediato, entendeu o que o seu padrinho quis dizer e sabia que toda aquela raiva dele na oclumência era apenas uma sensação falsa criada para se defender._

* * *

Pansy abriu os olhos outra vez. Dessa vez, estava suando. Teria ela dormido ou ela conseguira praticar a Oclumência com êxito? Suas mãos tremiam e, quando se deu conta, seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. Ela não se sentia assustada, mas a presença de Severus em sua mente fora tão vívida, que a única sensação que ela tinha, era de estar com ele. Mas Pansy não poderia fracassar nas suas tentativas; não agora. Precisaria se esforçar mais um pouco, por mais que lhe doesse. Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente vagasse.

– _Draco! Você está estranho.. – Pansy disse ao garoto que olhava de forma fixa para nenhum ponto específico._

– _O quê? – ele se assustou repentinamente. – N.. Não. Eu estou bem. Apenas cansado, a noite ontem foi longa. – ele piscou para a namorada e sorriu com malícia. Pansy revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso; realmente a noite com Draco fora longa._

 _Os alunos da Sonserina estavam reunidos na porta da Sala de Poções, assim como os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória. Era uma típica tarde de inverno e os alunos - da Grifinória, é claro - esperavam de forma quase entediada pela aula de Snape, enquanto os sonserinos pareciam ansiosos, embora preguiçosos por ser uma aula após o almoço. Era sempre divertido ver Snape tirando pontos da casa grifa por cada "a" que eles dissessem na aula e Pansy se divertia, principalmente, com Granger levando cortes do professor a cada vez que levantava a mão. Snape provavelmente sabia do ódio que Pansy nutria pela sangue-ruim, então talvez implicasse mais com a garota por sua causa. Pansy estava mais sonolenta e exausta do que nunca; não só porque a noite, de fato, fora bem cansativa - embora ela tivesse adorado -, mas também porque o almoço sempre a deixava com vontade de dormir. Na verdade, pensara até em matar aula para descansar, mas jamais perderia uma aula do seu padrinho._

 _Quando a porta se abriu, Pansy encontrou o mesmo ambiente de sempre: a sala escura, o cheiro forte de diversas substâncias misturadas em caldeirões e frascos, enquanto Snape esperava no fundo, com a mesma capa preta, o olhar sério e mal-humorado - sabia o quanto ele detestava dar aula para a Grifinória. Pansy se sentou na primeira fileira ao lado de Draco. Como sempre, Blaise e Daphne sentaram-se logo atrás. Na verdade, eles estavam passando tempo demais junto Segundo Draco, Blaise nutria uma paixão secreta por Daphne desde o segundo ano, mas Daphne não só o via como amigo, mas também nunca aparecera com um namorado antes. Pansy sabia que Daphne já namorara alguém, mas, definitivamente, não era um aluno de Hogwarts e, provavelmente, era uma garota, porque Daphne nunca dizia o nome e se confundia chamando o namorado de "ela" de vez em quando. Os amigos fingiam não perceber, embora a desconfiança fosse igual para todos. Os demais alunos da Grifinória se sentaram nas outra fileira, todos extremamente mal-humorados, enquanto os alunos da Sonserina conversavam alto e de forma animada._

– _Silêncio! – Snape falou em um tom tão alto e assustador que os alunos da Grifinória quase pularam da cadeira, enquanto os da Sonserina, já acostumados, apenas se calaram. – Guarde este livro, Srta. Granger; não vamos usá-lo._

– _M...Mas senhor, como espera passar nos a teoria sem consultarmos o livro? – Granger disse em tom amedrontado; Snape estava escrevendo qualquer coisa no quadro negro com a varinha, mas parou bruscamente e se virou para a sangue-ruim._

– _Você não se sente insuportável por já me interromper nos primeiros dois minutos de aula, Srta. Granger? – Snape rosnou. Granger se encolheu na carteira. – Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória._

 _Pansy revirou os olhos, com um sorriso animado no rosto; os alunos da Grifinória protestaram em sussurros. A aula já começou boa!_

– _Como vocês sabem, os N.O.M.s se aproximam. Se você quer obter êxito nesta matéria, recomendo que preste bastante atenção… – Snape olhou para Pansy, como uma indireta. – …Nesta aula em particular. Hoje aprenderemos a Poção Embelezadora. Alguém sabe o que é?_

 _Granger levantou a mão. Pansy teve vontade de decepá-la._

– _Srta. Parkinson, você saberia me dizer o que é esta poção? – Snape perguntou com os olhos fixos em Pansy, enquanto Granger erguia a mão com impaciência._

– _Er… – Pansy pigarreou; estava sonolenta e não lembrava praticamente nada do que lera sobre Poção Embelezadora. A única coisa que sabia, era por ver sua mãe preparando-a uma vez. – É uma poção usada para tirar imperfeições faciais ou corporais… Manchas, espinhas, olheiras. Se for bem feita, talvez possa ser usada para alterações maiores e…_

– _Resposta parcialmente errada, senhorita. – Snape disse com algum desapontamento. – Mas como você acertou o objetivo da Poção, darei cinco pontos à Sonserina. Vocês sabem que para essa poção, utilizam-se Botões de Lírio Branco, cabelos de veela…_

 _Enquanto Snape explicava a poção, a Grifinória perdeu mais quinze pontos: cinco pela insistência insuportável de Granger em querer responder o que Snape estava explicando e dez (junto com uma detenção) por Potter balbuciar qualquer coisa sobre o Lorde das Trevas, como adorava fazer. Quando finalizou a parte teórica da aula, os alunos já preparavam os seus caldeirões e ingredientes, porém, antes que pudessem, de fato, iniciar a aula, algo esquisito ocorreu._

– _Não se esqueçam de que a poção deverá obter uma cor rosa na primeira etapa. – Snape disse com rispidez._

 _Draco sussurrou qualquer coisa sobre "ser moleza" e Pansy, por um momento, olhou para ele. O garoto sorriu para ela, abraçou-a discretamente pela cintura, por baixo da capa, e observou-a com tanta firmeza nos olhos, que Pansy se sentiu até um pouco nervosa. O mundo ao seu redor parou por um momento e ela quase não lembrou mais o seu nome só de olhar para os olhos do namorado. A sala parecia estar em silêncio, mas na verdade, era só a sua mente girando em torno de Draco._

– _Srta. Parkinson! – Snape rosnou e a loura levou um susto; de forma quase brusca, virou o olhar para Snape e sentiu-se um pouco tonta de forma repentina._

– _Sim, senhor? – ela sussurrou._

 _A turma toda olhava para ela, em silêncio. Draco continuava abraçando-a, mas sabia que ninguém conseguiria ver, porque seu braço estava escondido na capa._

– _Quero que todos vocês preparem uma porção aceitável desta poção, coloquem em um frasco etiquetado e me entreguem no fim da aula. – Snape fuzilava Pansy com o olhar, mas diferente da expressão que fazia com Granger, o seu olhar era de preocupação. – Que cor a poção deve obter no fim do preparo para que se comprove o êxito?_

 _Pansy não ouvira praticamente nada da última explicação de Snape por ficar olhando para Draco._

– _Ahn… Rosa, senhor. – ela sussurrou, insegura, embora permanecesse com a expressão indiferente._

 _Snape negou com a face._

– _Sua mente está vagando por aí com o Sr. Malfoy? – Snape rosnou._

 _Pansy olhou de forma tímida para o namorado, mas dessa vez, não conseguira desviar o olhar dele nem quando Snape voltou a falar. Novamente, ela não ouvira mais nada._

– _Parkinson! – Snape berrou. – Mantenha a sua cabeça concentrada na aula. Feche sua mente!_

* * *

Pansy voltara à realidade com um susto. As últimas palavras de Snape agora martelavam com força em sua cabeça.

" _Mantenha a sua cabeça concentrada na aula. Feche sua mente!"_

Agora tudo fazia sentido e Pansy entendera exatamente o que acontecera nessa aula, assim como entendera o porquê da lembrança surgir tão repentinamente no meio de sua prática de Oclumência. Pansy não estava extremamente distraída naquela aula por causa do sono e cansaço; pelo contrário, com sono ou não, ela era brilhante demais em Poções para perder qualquer informação. Quando a loura se esforçou para se lembrar exatamente o que acontecera na noite anterior com Draco, ela chegou à conclusão mais óbvia do mundo: ela simplesmente não se recordava de absolutamente nada; sabia o que tinha acontecido apenas porque Draco contou.

– Essa noite nunca existiu, não é mesmo? – Pansy sussurrou para si mesma e forçou um pouco mais a mente para se lembrar.

 _A sala comunal da Sonserina estava vazia. Apenas Draco, Blaise, Daphne e Pansy estavam lá. Daphne e Blaise foram dormir, enquanto Pansy e Draco ficaram a sós. Pansy lançou Abaffiato ao redor da poltrona em que eles estavam e, após se beijarem uma vez, o clima esquentou de forma anormal. Pansy gemia alto e Draco a tocava de todas as formas possíveis, mas eles não chegaram a fazer sexo porque Astoria desceu as escadas no meio da madrugada para ir ao banheiro e eles precisaram se esconder. Quando ela voltou, Pansy e Draco já não estavam mais no clima e ficaram apenas trocando carícias, indo dormir quando já estava quase amanhecendo._

Por que a cena parecia tão superficial em sua cabeça? Desde que se lembrava, Pansy tinha uma memória extraordinária e lembrava detalhes únicos de cada coisa que vivia. Essa cena teria sido importante demais para Pansy sequer lembrar o perfume de Draco, a temperatura quente da lareira os aquecendo e os gemidos que dava com o namorado. E por que Pansy, naquele dia, não se sentia feliz e apaixonada como nos outros dias? Apenas… cansada? A garota tentou aprofundar mais os seus pensamentos e, quando estava prestes a desistir por simplesmente não se lembrar, Lucy piou baixinho na sua gaiola enquanto dormia e isso fez com que a mente de Pansy, novamente, vagasse de forma repentina para outro pensamento…

 _Lucy piava e bicava Pansy nos ombros. Pansy xingava baixinho._

– _Eu acho que está na hora de dormir, não é mesmo? – Daphne entoou em meio a um bocejo._

– _Eu vou também, então, acho que… Boa noite. – Blaise levantou de forma indiscreta e, após ouvir um "boa noite" de Daphne, ele fora atrás dela e ambos subiram para os dormitórios. Se não estivessem indo fazer sexo agora mesmo em algum dos dormitórios, estavam aprontando algo. Mas Pansy não se importava._

– _Enfim, sós… – Draco sussurrou._

 _A coruja de Pansy piou de forma insistente, voando em direção à janela._

– _Eu já te alimentei, Lucy! Vá dormir. – Pansy rosnou. A coruja voltou a piar. – Se quer comer, vá caçar ratos! Mas eu não vou te alimentar de novo. Saia!_

 _A coruja piou em protesto e saiu, provavelmente irritada. Draco olhava sério para a lareira._

– _No que está pensando? – Pansy perguntou ao namorado, que acordava dos seus devaneios e agora passava um braço ao redor do corpo de Pansy._

– _Em você. – ele sorriu._

 _Pansy ficou mais corada do que nunca._

– _Pansy, olhe para mim… – Draco pediu._

– _Hum? – a garota fez o que ele pedira e agora fixava o olhar nos lindos olhos de Malfoy._

 _Draco não disse nada, apenas a beijou com um carinho que Pansy desconhecia. Ela retribuiu aquele beijo longo e intenso e, quando eles separaram os lábios, Malfoy sussurrou:_

– _Legilimens!_

Pansy respirou fundo e abriu os olhos após a visão. Não sabia direito o que sentir, mas agora sabia exatamente o que acontecera.

– Esse filho de uma puta invadiu a minha mente naquela aula! – Pansy sussurrou com raiva. – Por isso Snape falou em "fechar a mente." Nossa, como eu sou idiota! – ela rosnou e alguma coisa no quarto caiu, provavelmente em consequência da sua magia, mas ela ignorou.

Pansy nunca tivera a tal noite longa com Malfoy. O que ele fizera, na verdade, foi invadir a sua mente, implantar essa lembrança para vasculhar o que quisesse; Pansy sabia que ele não tinha conseguido de primeira, porque embora não se lembrasse de tudo o que acontecera, conseguia lembrar-se do momento em que Draco a hipnotizou para ir dormir e implantou aquela lembrança inexistente; a legilimência não passara nem de cinco minutos. O garoto provavelmente estava nervoso demais para conseguir algo de primeira, mas deixara a mente de Pansy desprotegida e frágil para que ele a invadisse depois. A loura sabia que, um pouco antes da aula de Snape, o garoto a beijara outra vez e dissera o quanto a amava, olhando em seus olhos. Pansy sentiu-se tão esquisita naquele momento, principalmente por Malfoy não ser tão carinhoso, que sabia que ele estava tentando criar uma conexão forte o suficiente para que não precisasse usar o feitiço verbal novamente. A sua mente ficou extremamente vulnerável e, quando eles trocaram aquele olhar intenso e Malfoy a abraçou, ele aproveitaria aquele momento de distração do Snape enquanto os alunos preparavam poções, para invadir a mente da loura novamente. Porém, Snape era sagaz o suficiente para perceber e dar o recado à Pansy, que não percebeu, mas Malfoy sim. Por isso, sabendo que Snape percebera que Draco já estava experiente o suficiente na legilimência, o garoto não tentaria novamente até que conseguisse despistar o professor. E Pansy não se recordava de nenhuma outra lembrança esquisita e superficial com Malfoy. Talvez, exatamente por isso, Snape tenha aprofundado as aulas para um nível muito mais profundo e difícil, em que Pansy precisava executar a oclumência até enquanto fazia coisas que exigiam muito, como jogar Quadribol, duelar ou em momentos de tensão.

Com a mente trabalhando de forma quase elétrica agora, Pansy se lembrara de outro momento extremamente esquisito, mas que sabia que era totalmente real.

– _Isso é ciúme, Pansy? É sério? – Malfoy riu de forma debochada._

– _Não é ciúme! Você sabe que eu sou boa demais pra você, então eu não preciso disso, Draco. – Pansy dizia com uma frieza anormal._

– _Claro, porque você deve achar que eu tenho um caso com Daphne ou algo assim. – ele revirou os olhos e se levantou para sair._

– _Não seja ridículo, eu não estava falando isso. E por que a Daphne está nessa história? – Pansy rosnou. – O que você sabe sobre isso se eu nunca tive ciúmes de você?_

– _Você pode ser essa parede áspera com tudo e todos, Pansy, mas você sabe exatamente que precisa de mim mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Draco cuspiu as palavras em Pansy. – Eu sou tudo na sua vida. Eu não acho que você me ame, na verdade, isso é só uma forma de preencher alguma coisa que você não tem. Talvez eu seja uma substituição patética da Dai…_

 _Houve um estrépito. O tapa que Pansy dera na cara de Malfoy fora tão forte, que o garoto quase caiu no chão._

– _Não ouse falar dela, seu verme nojento! – A loura sussurrou com uma frieza e uma fúria incontrolável. – Você acha que pode dizer o que quiser só porque foi o escolhido do seu Lorde das Trevas, mas isso não te faz deixar de ser um covarde estúpido. É o que você é._

 _Pansy sentiu o corpo arder de raiva e pretendia dizer mais do que pensava, porém os olhos de Draco denunciaram a dor que ele sentira com as palavras dela._

– _Você vai pagar por isso, Pansy. – o garoto sacou a varinha e apontou para a sonserina. – Legili… – ele sussurrou o feitiço, mas o estrépito que se ouvira fora alto demais para que Pansy distinguisse da primeira vez._

 _Malfoy voou para a direção oposta e bateu com o corpo no chão de forma tão forte, que um ou dois ossos das pernas estalaram e provavelmente quebraram. Tudo aconteceu de forma muito rápida. Pansy se virou para ver quem o amaldiçoara, mas Snape já berrava com fúria._

– _Você vai fazer o que, seu covarde? – ele disse com um desprezo enorme na voz, apontando a varinha para o garoto. – Vai amaldiçoá-la, invadir a mente dela e convencê-la a matar Dumbledore por você?_

 _Draco estava paralisado no chão, gemendo de dor, provavelmente sem saber se sentia medo de Snape ou da dor que sentia no corpo._

– _Você é arrogante e covarde, exatamente como o seu pai, Sr. Malfoy. – Snape disse com tranquilidade dessa vez, abaixando o tom de voz de forma que só Pansy - por estar muito perto - e Malfoy pudessem ouvir. – Até Potter é mais corajoso do que você._

– _Não se atreva a… – Draco tentou dizer._

– _Eu tenho vergonha de você, Malfoy. – Snape sorriu e o olhar de desapontamento de Draco não fora o suficiente para partir o coração orgulhoso de Pansy._

– _Saia daqui, Srta. Parkinson. – Snape ordenou, ainda olhando para Malfoy com o rosto sádico de quem estava se divertindo vendo o sofrimento do garoto. – O Sr. Malfoy irá contar ao diretor exatamente o que acabou de fazer com você._

– _O quê? – Malfoy berrou, arregalando os olhos._

– _Você pode estar se achando da forma que quiser por ter sido escolhido pelo Lorde das Trevas, mas você não vai tratar a sua namorada como Voldemort trata você. Você está me entendendo? – o tom de Snape era calmo, mas era perceptível a sua raiva._

 _Malfoy abriu a boca para protestar._

– _Ameace a Srta. Parkinson novamente e eu vou te denunciar para o Lorde das Trevas por ter contado a ela sobre o plano. – ele sorriu com gosto e Pansy viu Malfoy assentir com a face, derrotado._

Pansy voltou à realidade mais uma vez e sentiu um ódio enorme por ter sido feita de objeto por tanto tempo de Malfoy. Sabia que ele realmente gostava dela, mas não imaginava que ele pudesse ser capaz de passar por cima dos sentimentos para arrancar à força as lembranças dela. Pansy sentiu uma raiva tão grande, que ela sabia que, algum dia, arrancaria a verdade de Malfoy, especialmente porque Avery, de alguma forma, sabia que seus pais estavam com a espada da Gryffindor. Quem sabe Draco não teria descoberto isso sozinho sem que Pansy percebesse e tivesse contado? A garota, frustrada, apenas fechou os olhos e se forçou a dormir novamente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Pansy acordou derrotada. Sua cabeça doía ao extremo e seu corpo estava mais cansado do que nunca. Enquanto não conseguira dormir, ficou pensando em formas de controlar a sua magia e chegou à conclusão de que precisava se aprofundar mais na Oclumência e Legilimência, talvez assim pudesse aprender a controlar direito toda aquela magia extrema, que agora parecia ter voltado a se descontrolar, diferente do dia anterior.

A loura desceu para tomar café quando a maioria das pessoas estava na mesa e não fez questão de responder o "bom dia" dos presentes. Na verdade, ela sequer olhou para Astoria ou para Daphne; estava irritada demais para lidar com pessoas. Sua fome não era muita, então ela apenas comeu dois bolinhos, tomou um pouco de suco de abóbora e, quando se preparava para deixar a mesa e se livrar daquele barulho que os Weasleys faziam pela manhã, ela ouviu alguém chamá-la.

– Parkinson? – Potter a chamava com cuidado. – Podemos… Conversar por um minuto?

Pansy apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, levantou-se e foi para o jardim com o garoto, onde teriam paz.

– O que é? – Pansy sussurrou.

– Eu queria lhe pedir um favor, na verdade… – Potter falou com receio.

Pansy apenas virou as costas e estava saindo, quando Potter a chamou novamente. Definitivamente, a loura não estava com o menor humor para fazer favores, especialmente para Potter.

– Eu preciso de aulas de Oclumência! – ele disse, nervoso.

– O que? – ela disse, incrédula.

– Você é uma ótima oclumente. – ele respirou fundo. – Sei disso porque Dumbledore me disse.

Dumbledore sabia?

– E por que você iria querer ter aulas de Oclumência comigo, Potter? – ela perguntou com rispidez.

– Porque ainda tem Comensais à solta e eles podem… Eu não sei, querer alguma coisa de mim. Eu só sabia controlar minha mente com Voldemort, mas não sei com os demais bruxos. Por favor, você é a única pessoa que eu sei que tem capacidade para me ensinar e… – ele dizia cada vez mais nervoso.

– O que eu ganharia com isso? – ela foi seca e rápida.

– Bom, eu sou Harry Potter, não sou? – ele disse, convencido. – Tenho muitas memórias. Talvez você precise de alguma.

Bingo. Pansy precisaria delas. Potter sabia mais de Snape do que aparentava, assim como sabia exatamente o que Malfoy fizera com ela na guerra. Potter também sabia o que Voldemort procurou por tanto tempo e talvez com essas informações, até poderia encontrar Avery. Potter realmente tinha uma mina de ouro na cabeça.

– Certo. – ela disse com indiferença. – Não quero que ninguém saiba, então arrume uma desculpa para que sua namoradinha insuportável não fique me perseguindo. E você seguirá minhas regras, Potter.

Potter assentia sem parar com a face, concordando com tudo.

– Então me encontre aqui amanhã à noite, atrás daquela árvore e eu o levarei para um lugar seguro, onde poderemos praticar. – ela sussurrou com preguiça.

– Obrigado, Parkinson. – Potter disse com ânimo. – Muito obrigado!

O garoto deu às costas e entrou. Pansy não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas tinha um motivo para se sentir um pouco menos infeliz.


	9. Daisy

_**Capítulo 8 - Daisy .**_

Pansy acordara bem mais cedo após aquele longo e irritante dia em que ela passara, basicamente, o tempo inteiro dentro do quarto. Quando a Sra. Weasley ou qualquer outra pessoa tentava incomodá-la, ela simplesmente dizia com cara feia que a magia estava fora de controle e que o melhor era ficar quieta ali; obviamente, com todos amedrontados do que Pansy era capaz enquanto não controlasse aquela mágica em seu corpo, ninguém ousaria a dizer não quando ela quisesse ficar em paz. Porém, nessa nova manhã, Pansy se sentia extremamente renovada. Talvez o ódio e a vontade de se vingar de Avery agora tivesse um novo sentido porque a sonserina teria como descobrir certas coisas que sempre teve dúvidas; a maior delas era o motivo para Snape ter sido morto pelo Lorde das Trevas, o qual ele foi tão fiel por tanto tempo. Apesar de sua ansiedade em descobrir tudo o que queria, ela não se precipitaria; precisaria, com calma, invadir a mente de Potter sem se aprofundar demais enquanto o garoto não tivesse o mínimo de controle, pois a magia extrema de Pansy poderia afetar de forma grave o seu cérebro ou as suas lembranças. Na verdade, a loura não se incomodava de Potter perder um ou dois parafusos, mas precisaria deles enquanto não tivesse as suas respostas.

Quando ela desceu para o café, a mesa do café da manhã estava lotada de gente. Não só com a habitual família Weasley, mas também com outras pessoas que nem sempre estavam ali: Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom (quantos idiotas Pansy teria de suportar naquela manhã?), Minerva McGonagall e até mesmo Horace Slughorn. Por que diabos tanta gente de Hogwarts estava ali? A loura deu de ombros, sussurrou um "bom dia" discreto e observou todas as visitas ficarem em silêncio de forma constrangedora - exceto Luna Lovegood, que tagarelava sobre chifres para o Sr. Weasley, que parecia encantado com o que a garota tinha a dizer.

– Quê? Eles nunca ouviram um "bom dia" meu? – Pansy sussurrou à Daphne enquanto se sentava à mesa.

– Na verdade, não. – Daphne respondeu e segurava os risos; Pansy percebeu e revirou os olhos.

– E onde está Astoria? – Pansy já reparara no momento em que descera que a morena não estava à mesa, junto com os outros. Na verdade, Astoria não fora procurar por Pansy nem quando a loura se trancou no quarto no dia anterior.

– Ela disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas e, bom… – Daphne abaixou a voz e sussurrou " _Abaffiato_ ". – Ela estuporou Minerva McGonagall sem querer na Guerra de Hogwarts e… Ah, você sabe como essa mulher é assustadora. – Daphne engoliu em seco. – Ela sempre nos persegue quando está em forma de gato e isso é psicótico. Astoria acha que ela vai tentar matá-la à unhadas ou algo do tipo.

Pansy não aguentou. Cuspiu o suco e começou a rir de forma tão descarada, que os presentes começaram a olhá-la de canto com alguma discrição. Provavelmente nunca viram Pansy Parkinson gargalhar antes. E também ficariam sem entender ainda mais, porque o Abaffiato não permitiria que eles ouvissem a risada, apenas vê-la movimentando os lábios, mas sem nenhum som.

– Qual é a graça? – Daphne sussurrou enquanto xingava baixinho.

– Medo da McGonagall? – Pansy tentou dizer, mas não conseguia parar de rir. – É o mesmo que ter medo da avó de vocês ou algo do tipo. Vocês são tão imbecis.

– Ah, cala a boca! – Daphne deu um soco no ombro de Pansy, voltando a xingar mais.

Depois de Pansy rir por quase cinco minutos numa crise de riso histérica - algo que ela nunca teve na vida -, ela só conseguiu se controlar quando a Sra. Weasley foi até ela perguntar se estava passando mal ou algo assim. Nesse momento, Pansy formou uma expressão emburrada na face e percebeu que Molly Weasley conseguira acabar com a graça. Como já não tinha mais do que rir e Daphne estava um tanto brava com o deboche de Pansy, elas não conversaram mais o restante do café, o que foi, de alguma forma, algo positivo, pois a loura pôde ouvir atentamente cada detalhe da conversa dos convidados.

– Mas ao que se deve à honra da visita de vocês, Diretora? – Arthur Weasley perguntou, sorridente.

– Aquele relógio na parede, Sr. Weasley, magnífico! – Horace Slughorn exclamou. – Foi o senhor quem inventou? Sabe, eu tive um aluno que criava coisas maravilhosas, sabe. Foi um dos meus melhores alunos em Poções, depois de Harry Potter, é claro, mas uma vez tive a honra de…

Minerva pigarreou.

– Será que eu vou precisar esperar os cavalheiros contemplarem cada objeto da casa? Quer conhecer o vaso sanitário dos Weasleys, Horace? Talvez encontre coisas em comum com seus alunos. – Minerva entoou com azedume.

Praticamente todos os presentes precisaram prender os risos, exceto o Sr. Weasley, que estava vermelho como um pimentão e o Prof. Slughorn, que pareceu não entender o que Minerva disse. O corte de McGonagall servira como uma ordem de silêncio a todos.

– Hum… – ela voltou a pigarrear. – Estamos aqui para informar que Hogwarts, oficialmente, está reconstruída.

Todos soltaram uma exclamação de animação.

– Graças à ajuda do Ministério e do corpo docente atual da escola, pudemos nos unir e, juntos, reformar Hogwarts de forma que pudesse funcionar como antes, até melhor! – ela parecia empolgada. – Cada canto do castelo está de volta ao seu lugar, porém com a segurança reforçada, algumas melhorias, sem que perdêssemos a essência de pessoas fundamentais para a nossa vitória na guerra, como o Professor Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape…

Pansy engoliu em seco, mas tentava disfarçar,

– …E todos aqueles que foram brilhantes em sua passagem na nossa escola. – Minerva sorria, coisa que Pansy nunca vira antes. – Por isso, eu e o corpo docente de Hogwarts estamos visitando todas as famílias dos alunos que deveriam completar o sétimo ano na Guerra, mas que por medo ou qualquer outro motivo, não tenham concluído os estudos.

– O corpo docente de Hogwarts? – Granger exclamou com surpresa, olhando para Luna Lovegood, Longbottom e Delacour, como se já tivesse percebido algo que os outros não perceberam.

Minerva sorriu e se levantou com elegância.

– Tenho o prazer de mostrar a vocês alguns dos nossos novos professores de Hogwarts. – McGonagall agora falava com uma animação quase indiscreta na voz. – A senhora Delacour aceitou lecionar História da Magia até que tenha o bebê.

Fleur sorriu com o mesmo ar esnobe de sempre, provavelmente querendo aparecer para Bill Weasley.

– Horace Slughorn, obviamente, vocês já sabem que faz parte da equipe, mas ele aceitou permanecer conosco mesmo sem Dumbledore por perto. – McGonagall continuou a explicar com elegância. – E já que obtiveram notas boas nos NOMs e cursaram pelo menos a maior parte do último ano letivo em Hogwarts, informo a vocês que a Srta. Lovegood se junta a nós este ano para lecionar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e o Sr. Longbottom fica responsável por Herbologia.

Os Weasleys e o restante dos presentes explodiram em aplausos, parabenizações e uma alegria tão insuportável que Pansy tinha medo que a contagiasse. Após todos os comentários de animação e surpresa, restaram apenas as dúvidas.

– Mas… E o Hagrid, professora McGonagall? – Potter perguntou. – E a professora Sprout e o Binns?

– Todos eles lecionarão enquanto Longbottom e Lovegood treinam para lecionar em Hogwarts. O treinamento deverá durar aproximadamente três meses. A Srta. Delacour já teve o seu treinamento, considerando que ela não poderá ficar até o final do ano por conta de sua gestação. Após os dois terminarem de treinar e estiverem aptos, Pomona Sprout se aposentará, o Sr. Binns se tornará o novo fantasma da Corvinal e…

– O que aconteceu com a Dama Cinzenta? – Potter questionou rápido o suficiente para confundir Minerva.

– Ahn… Potter, você e as suas perguntas. Por algum motivo, depois que Você-Sab… Voldemort foi derrotado, o fantasma dela seguiu em paz. – ela explicou com indiferença.

– Por causa do Diadema, certo? Eu o destruí, sendo que Helena o roubou de sua mãe, talvez isso era o que a mantinha aqui… – Potter disse como se fosse algo óbvio. Como ele sabia disso, afinal?

– É, Potter. É por isso. – Minerva respondeu com azedume, como se não aguentasse mais responder perguntas que não fariam diferença.

– E Hagrid? – Granger perguntou quando se deu conta de que McGonagall não terminou de explicar.

– O gigonte irrá prrrocurrrar otrres gigontes com Madam Maxine. – Fleur disse com algum desprezo. – A Madam erre ton elegont, ton fine e agorra é uma selvagem com Agrrrid.

– Você sabe que não poderá dizer esse tipo de coisa aos alunos, não é, Sra. Delacour? – Minerva rosnou de uma forma que Snape costumava fazer e Pansy, mais uma vez, teve que disfarçar sua respiração, que ficara mais alta e desregulada.

– Desculpe, dirretorre. – ela sussurrou com alguma irritação.

– Hum… Como eu ia dizendo. – Minerva voltou a dizer com azedume. – Estamos visitando todas as famílias. Infelizmente eu não tenho controle de quem prosseguirá ou não com os estudos, então o meu objetivo nesta visita é que os alunos que ainda precisariam lecionar o sétimo ano… – ela abria agora rolo de pergaminho um tanto longo. – Que são… Ah, sim. Astoria e Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald e Ginevra Weasley e… Acho que listei todos.

Pansy teve que segurar os risos com o "Ginevra Weasley" que acabara de escutar; contudo, outra preocupação era suficientemente grande para que a impedisse.

– Profes… Diretora, tenho uma dúvida. – Pansy disse com a voz rouca depois de permanecer tanto tempo calada. Todos olharam para ela com espanto, exceto McGonagall, que permanecia indiferente. – Eu fiz basicamente todo o ano letivo como a DiL… Luna Lovegood e Longbottom, mas não posso me formar como eles?

– Você matou todas as minhas aulas, senhorita Parkinson. – Ela respondeu com rispidez. – Como espera se tornar uma auror assim?

Como raios McGonagall teve coragem de dizer para todos da mesa que Pansy Parkinson, a descontrolada em magia, queria se tornar auror? Pansy teve vontade de estuporá-la.

– Compreendo. – Pansy respondeu com agressividade, embora quisesse ignorar que dos a olhavam ainda mais. – Bom, então pode escrever o meu nome. Eu vou voltar.

Hermione Granger, do outro lado da mesa, ficara boquiaberta.

– Hum… Muito bem. – Minerva colocou uma pena mágica enfeitiçada para anotar no pergaminho no lugar dela. – Quem mais?

– Eu, é claro… – Granger levantou a mão da mesma forma que fazia em todas as aulas quando queria responder as perguntas. Que falta Snape fazia nessas horas. – Quero me tornar uma exc…

– Eu já sabia, Srta. Granger, todos já sabiam, seu nome já estava incluso antes mesmo de você dizer. Não é nenhuma surpresa. – Minerva revirou os olhos. – Mais alguém?

– Bom, eu e Astoria iremos voltar… Mas ela não está aqui para confirmar. – Daphne disse e tropeçava nas palavras. Pansy teve vontade de rir novamente.

– Hum… As irmãs Greengrass. – ela assentiu com a face. – Potter? Weasley?

– Ahn… Bem… – Ronald falava com a boca cheia e Hermione pigarreou, fazendo-o se calar depois disso.

– Nós… Nós não iremos, sabe. Nós… ahn… Não precisaremos. – Potter tentou disfarçar e disse um "outch" baixinho. Provavelmente Granger dera um chute no tornozelo dele ou algo assim.

– Bom, depois conversaremos. – Minerva revirou os olhos.– Ginny Weasley?

– Eu não vou. – ela disse com indiferença. – Recebi um convite para trabalhar como apanhadora iniciante no Holyhead Harpies.

O café continuou com aquela animação e, quando Potter se retirou para fazer suas tarefas do dia, piscou discretamente para Pansy - algo que a loura considerou extremamente nojento da parte dele. Talvez ele quisesse lembrá-la que tinham um acordo, mas ainda assim, a atitude era vergonhosa. O dia passou depressa e a loura - provavelmente como um "castigo" por não ter feito nada no dia anterior - ficou praticamente de empregada a tarde inteira: limpando, servindo suco, água e tudo o que tinha direito para os convidados, lavando os banheiros nojentos daquela família enorme e arrumando os quartos, com a ajuda de Daphne e George. Quando ele não estava soltando piadas idiotas, ele até era suportável; e Pansy tinha de admitir: suas criações com Fred eram geniais. No fim da tarde, após trabalharem juntos praticamente o dia todo, ele até mostrou para Pansy e Daphne algumas coisas que tinha criado com o gêmeo antes da guerra e que pretendia começar a vender assim que voltasse a trabalhar. Daphne se ofereceu para ser uma de suas cobaias para testar o produto, o que fez com que George Weasley ficasse extremamente mais simpático.

À noite, Daphne convidou Pansy para ir ao Três Vassouras beber um pouco e se divertir; a loura ficou extremamente tentada a aceitar, mas sabia que não poderia por ter um compromisso com Potter. Na verdade, ela não se importava em dar aulas a ele, mas sim conseguir suas tão preciosas informações. Por isso, disse à Daphne que teria de ficar no quarto por proibição da Sra. Weasley, já que Pansy quebrara alguma coisa com a magia descontrolada na hora da faxina (o que não era verdade, mas ela precisava de alguma desculpa).Quando deu oito horas, a loura se deslocou para o local combinado e encontrou Potter lá, o que lhe dera uma sensação extrema de alívio. Não queria que houvesse atraso, pois poderiam perceber que Pansy estava sozinha no jardim aleatoriamente.

– Muito bem... – ela olhou para Potter e ergueu a mão para que ele segurasse; de fato, isso era muito estranho.

– Hum… Está bem. – o garoto pegou a mão de Pansy de forma tímida, achando a situação tão esquisita quanto ela.

– Potter, só se concentre em mim. – ela disse com rispidez.

– Eu sei como aparatar acompanhado, obrigado. – Potter respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido.

E, em segundos, os dois mergulharam na escuridão.

* * *

Quando desaparataram no lugar que Pansy já conhecia bem, Potter caiu deitado na grama e Pansy conseguiu se firmar a tempo, dando apenas uma leve desequilibrada. Não estava acostumada a aparatar acompanhada, na verdade, nunca tinha tentado antes além de levar e trazer Kingsley no dia do seu exame.

– Onde estamos? – Potter perguntou, levantando-se e limpando as suas roupas.

– Minhas regras, lembra? Sem perguntas. – Pansy respondeu, seca.

Eles caminharam para a árvore que Pansy sabia de cor como entrar e sair, enquanto via Potter estranhar cada coisa do lugar onde estavam.

– Ah, já entendi onde estamos. É a casa onde você ficou, não é? Hermione me disse.. – ele contou como se fosse uma informação muito importante.

Pansy o ignorou, sussurrou " _Abaffiato_ " e, em seguida, _Lizly_ , para que Harry Potter nunca descobrisse a senha para entrar no local. Imagina se ele resolve fazer daquele lugar um esconderijo para seus amigos? Pansy também lançara um feitiço contra aparatação e de proteção no lugar, de forma que ninguém pudesse simplesmente descobrir onde estava ou entrar à força. Apenas ela saberia entrar e sair. Quando entraram, Potter olhou cada centímetro da sala e parecia não fazer ideia do que era aquilo. Pansy conseguia sentir de longe a vontade dele de perguntar tudo sobre o lugar, agradecendo mentalmente por ele respeitar as regras, como ela pedira.

Ela o guiou até uma poltrona velha e despedaçada no canto da sala, puxou um banquinho que tinha na pequena cozinha da casa e sentou-se de frente para ele, embora não muito perto. Eles se olharam por um instante e Pansy, no fundo, se sentia um pouco amedrontada de fazer aquilo. Não de não saber invadir a mente de alguém - o que ela sabia mais até do que alguns professores -, mas de estar com a mente ainda vulnerável, embora ela tivesse praticado bastante a Oclumência nas últimas duas noites.

– Antes de qualquer coisa, Potter, devo pedir que você se concentre ao extremo na minha voz… – ela disse com suavidade. – E, de preferência, tire qualquer coisa imbecil ou inútil de sua mente, pois não quero me deparar com nenhuma cena desnecessária.

Potter apenas assentiu, nervoso.

– E pare de tremer, eu não vou te matar ou coisa assim. Céus, você teve sua mente invadida por Voldemort, não sou pior do que ele. – ela revirou os olhos. Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor.

– Me avise quando puder. – ele disse com a voz firme.

– _Legilimens!_ – Pansy lançou o feitiço da mesma forma repentina que Snape fazia, não só para pegar a mente despreparada de Potter, mas também para que ele se acostumasse a ocultar seus pensamentos nas ocasiões mais inesperadas.

 _Pansy se viu de frente para Potter, Granger e Weasley. Não sabia quantos anos tinham, mas pareciam um pouco mais novos. Estavam na parte externa de Hogwarts, de frente para o Salgueiro Lutador. Na verdade, a cena era um tanto esquisita. O garoto Weasley era arrastado por um cachorro preto enorme, para dentro do Salgueiro, enquanto Potter e Granger se desesperavam e tentavam lutar contra a árvore. O que diabos estavam fazendo? A visão, em seguida, mudara. Pansy, dessa vez, estava no ar. O quê? Granger, Weasley e Potter estavam sobre um dragão, escapando do que parecia ser… Gringotts? Agora, Pansy estava no saguão do Ministério e Potter se contorcia violentamente no chão, enquanto Dumbledore estava ajoelhado ao seu lado. A visão mudara novamente e Pansy vira Harry… Não, não podia ser. Ele estava pelado? E a garota Weasley sob ele, enquanto ele sussurrava que não ia machucá-la na primeira vez deles. Pansy gritou: "feche essa mente e me poupe dessas cenas nojentas!" Potter agora estava diante de Draco e eles duelavam no que parecia ser o banheiro masculino em Hogwarts. Malfoy estava vencendo, mas Potter gritou "Sectusempra" e Draco caiu no chão. Como Potter sabia o melhor feitiço inventado por Snape? Pansy queria saber exatamente o motivo disso e forçou para que conseguisse chegar perto das memórias de Potter sobre Snape. A única coisa que conseguira, fora Potter segurando um livro de poções aberto, o qual tinha, na primeira página, alguma coisa escrita. Quando Pansy tentou ver o que era, reconheceu na hora a caligrafia de seu padrinho e leu o suficiente para enxergar: Pertence ao "Halfblood Prince". Prince? Era assim que Potter conseguia ser brilhante na aula de Slughorn? Com o livro de Snape, o qual Pansy tinha permissão de ir ao armário do padrinho para pesquisar o que quisesse? Por isso o livro sumira…_

– POTTER! – ela gritou e o garoto abriu os olhos, suando ao extremo.

– Eu… Eu realmente só li o livro uma vez e… – ele tentou dar desculpa ao fato de que aquele livro poderia fazer qualquer aluno imbecil brilhante em Poções.

– Controle a sua mente! – Pansy gritou, sentindo-se exausta. Agora sabia porque o padrinho sempre parecia tão bravo e agressivo quando Pansy não ia bem em suas aulas de Oclumência.

– Eu estou tentando, Parkinson. – ele sussurrou.

– NÃO ESTÁ TENTANDO O SUFICIENTE! – ela berrou, só depois se dando conta do quão parecida ela estava com Snape. Seu peito ficou apertado.

– Você… – Potter franziu o cenho. – Como?

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Que é, Potter?

– Snape lhe ensinou Oclumência? – ele foi rápido.

Pansy engoliu em seco. Não respondeu. Como ele sabia?

– Sabe… Snape tentou me dar aulas também… Por ordem de Dumbledore. – ele tentou dizer com calma.

– O quê? – Snape dava aula ao garoto que ele mais detestava em Hogwarts? Então Pansy não era a única a ter a honra de ter aquelas aulas? Por algum motivo, ela se sentiu pouco especial depois de descobrir isto.

– Ele tentou, mas eu não era um bom aluno. – Potter confessou. – E ele me expulsou. Acho que eu não era digno o suficiente de ter aulas com ele.

Por que diabos Potter estava elogiando Snape de forma indireta?

– Não me importa o que Snape lhe ensinou, Potter. – ela respondeu com rispidez. – Feche a mente e concentre-se. _Legilimens_!

Ela fora mais rápida outra vez e Potter fora pego desprevenido.

 _Potter estava diante de Voldemort, na Floresta Proibida. Quando Pansy viu quem estava ao seu redor e ao ouvir as palavras do Lorde das Trevas, percebeu que já conhecia aquela cena, porém de outro ângulo. "Harry Potter… O menino que sobreviveu", Voldemort disse com suavidade. E Harry, acolhedoramente, abraçou a morte. Quando se deu conta, já estavam em outro lugar. Potter duelava com Voldemort, a varinha do Lorde das Trevas escapara de suas mãos e o garoto a apanhou; em seguida, Pansy viu Voldemort cair no chão, com os olhos de cobra fixos em lugar algum: ele estava morto. Fora assim que ele morrera, então? Agora, Potter estava diante de Sirius Black, ou ao menos parecia muito com o homem que Pansy via no Profeta Diário. Bellatrix Lestrange lutava contra os dois e, após a maldição da morte ser lançada, Sirius Black fora atingido e morrera. A visão mudara e Pansy podia ver Snape berrando "Avada Kedavra" e Dumbledore despencando da torre do relógio em direção ao chão. A cena apertou o coração de Pansy; nunca vira o padrinho matar antes. Potter agora estava sozinho e Pansy fora capaz de sentir a dor da perda, embora não soubesse o porquê. O garoto contemplava um pedaço de pergaminho e, quando Pansy olhou mais de perto, vira uma foto de um bebê montado em uma vassoura e a única coisa que conseguira ler na carta, fora o "Lily". Era uma carta da mãe de Potter? Num súbito movimento, tudo ficou escuro e Pansy não conseguiu ver mais nada._

Ela se viu diante de Potter. O garoto estava de olhos abertos e ela se deu conta de que já não estava mais na mente dele; isso a deixou incrédula.

– Muito bom, Potter. – ela sussurrou, se sentindo ainda mais cansada.

O garoto sorria.

– Precisei ir até uma memória que o machucava, assim você teria o que usar para… – ela tentou explicar.

– Eu barrei você? – ele perguntou.

– Você me expulsou, Potter. Eu não sabia como era, porque ninguém nunca conseguiu me expulsar; ninguém é melhor Oclumente do que eu sou em Legilimência. Mas sempre temos uma primeira vez. – ela disse com preguiça. – Vamos tentar outra vez.

E, entre memórias insignificantes para Pansy, eles passaram mais algumas horas treinando.

* * *

As semanas se passaram rapidamente. Potter, na primeira noite, só conseguira acertar uma única vez. Na segunda, nenhuma. E na terceira, mais uma vez. Quando ele começou a se acostumar com a forma repentina com que Pansy invadia a mente e trocava as suas memórias, ele passou a evoluir e seu controle mental melhorava aos poucos. Antes, o treino era cinco vezes na semana, o que deixava Ginny e Hermione de cabelo em pé atrás do garoto por não saberem onde ele estava. Pansy sabia disso porque conseguia ver, em suas memórias, as brigas da namorada e da amiga com ele. Sua primeira percepção sobre ele mudara, principalmente porque Potter, mesmo enrascado, se manteve leal à Pansy de forma que não contara a ninguém sobre as aulas, nem para a namorada. A sonserina nunca se prejudicaria para manter a lealdade a alguém que não fosse seu amigo. Agora, com a evolução do garoto, Pansy diminuíra as aulas para três vezes na semana, pois Potter cada vez mais tinha facilidade para se defender. A loura notara uma leve minoria em sua magia descontrolada, a qual ela conseguia impedir em momentos de tristeza ou desânimo; a sua única dificuldade ainda era quando sentia raiva, pois sua magia parecia se intensificar.

O que era mais estranho naquelas semanas que se passavam, é que Pansy estava cada vez passando mais tempo com Potter, até mesmo mais do que passava com Daphne. As vezes, as aulas começavam mais cedo e iam até muito tarde, considerando o ânimo e a boa vontade com as aulas de Pansy. Cada vez que ele conseguia ocultar seus pensamentos, ele se sentia mais confiante em relação à Pansy e tinha mais vontade de aprender com ela, o que era, de alguma forma, muito bom para o ego da garota. Astoria sumia cada vez mais e mal olhava para Pansy, o que era esquisito, considerando a noite que as duas tiveram. Pansy se perguntava se a garota sequer lembrava do sexo, pois ela tratava a loura com a mesma normalidade de sempre, como jamais tivesse acontecido algo. Isso nos poucos momentos em que a via, pois Astoria saía de manhã cedo, antes de todo mundo acordar e só voltava quando todos já estavam dormindo. Pansy estava desconfiada, era óbvio. Também tinha vontade de seguí-la para saber o que a garota estava aprontando, mas odiaria agir como Granger agiu quando Pansy tentou fugir d'A Toca.

Praticamente um mês após o início das aulas de Oclumência com Potter, Pansy já se sentia muito à vontade com o garoto. Na verdade, descobrira tudo o que queria a respeito de Voldemort (as horcruxes, a história de Tom Riddle, a obsessão pela Varinha das Varinhas e todas as outras coisas), soube tudo o que o garoto conhecia a respeito dos Comensais (especialmente Avery) e até outras coisas que sempre quisera saber, como a abertura da Câmara Secreta, a volta de Lord Voldemort - quandro Cedric Diggory foi morto -, o modo como eles conseguiram capturar todas as horcruxes, entre outras. Potter já podia ocultar esse tipo de pensamento se quisesse, mas confiava tanto em Pansy, que a deixava ficar em sua mente pelo tempo que quisesse, a não ser que ela invadisse algum tipo de memória íntima, a qual Potter sempre a expulsava. Com isso, eles passaram a se entender e conviverem em harmonia. Pansy fora intensificando os treinos exatamente como Snape fizera com ela, de forma que Harry - que era como a garota o chamava agora - pudesse estar preparado para a Oclumência em qualquer tipo de situação.

 _Pansy se via de pé, no quarto de algum dos três n'A Toca, com Weasley, Granger e Potter; os três conversavam em sussurros._

– _Como ela conseguiu passar no exame? – Weasley perguntou, mastigando um sapo de chocolate._

– _Ao que parece, ela controlou a magia dela. – Potter disse enquanto dava de ombros._

– _Ela quase me matou semana passada! De repente consegue controlar a magia e não matar Kingsley? Ah, tá. – o garoto revirou os olhos._

– _Parkinson é uma garota inteligente, Ron. Não devemos subestimá-la. Dumbledore me disse que ela era uma excelente e Oclumente e a única aluna de Hogwarts que conseguia realizar a Legilimência desde criança. – Potter contou como se estivesse falando de algo supersecreto._

– _Não me importo! – Ronald disse. – Ela continua sendo esquisita e, ainda assim, quase me matou! Hermione, por que está tão quieta?_

 _Hermione levou um susto._

– _Hum… Nada! É. Nada! – ela forçou um sorriso._

 _Potter arqueou uma das sobrancelhas._

– _Tá bem. – Weasley enfiou outro sapo de chocolate na boca, se levantou e disse qualquer coisa sobre ir à cozinha._

 _Potter esperou que o amigo saísse._

– _Hermione, o que você fez com Pansy Parkinson? – ele sussurrou, negando com a face, como quem a reprovava._

– _Eu… Não fiz nada! – a garota disse com azedume._

– _E eu sou da Sonserina. – Potter revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que você aprontou alguma, Hermione._

 _A garota xingou baixinho._

– _Está bem. Eu fiz algo. – ela cruzou os braços. – Bom, você lembra quando eu fui desejar boa sorte à Parkinson no café da manhã?_

– _Sim, aquilo foi muito… – Potter completou._

– _Eu… fiz algo ali, naquele momento. – Hermione suspirou. – Eu já estava preparada desde o início do café da manhã. Quando fui falar com ela, eu basicamente só tive que sussurrar o feitiço e, pronto, resolvi a situação._

– _Hermione. – Harry deu uma pausa brusca. – O que você fez?_

 _A garota hesitou por um momento, mas sabia que não podia esconder nada do melhor amigo._

– _Eu lancei o feitiço Fidelius na magia dela, está satisfeito? – ela confessou com raiva._

– _Você o quê? – Potter estava incrédulo._

– _Eu… Lancei… o feitiço Fidelius! – ela resmungou num sussurro. – Eu sei que é ilegal. Mas como eu pretendo trabalhar no Ministério, li tudo sobre esse exame para saber as leis. E eu sabia que ele faria um teste com ela antes para saber se a magia dela ainda estava descontrolada. E, bom, Parkinson nunca conseguiu controlar a magia dela até então. Eu só fiz uma parte da magia dela se tornar um segredo! E eu era a única que sabia, a fiel do segredo. Então essa parte específica da magia só funcionaria quando eu estivesse presente e somente me atingiria. Como eu não estava no exame com Parkinson, a magia nunca atingiria ninguém._

 _Potter estava boquiaberto._

– _Você é brilhante! – ele exclamou. – É um gênio! Resolveu o problema dela!_

– _Na verdade… – ela confessou. – Não resolvi. Digo, eu já desfiz o feitiço. Pansy é uma bruxa muito poderosa, tenho que confessar. Sem essa parte da magia, ela perdeu um pouco dos sentidos de defesa. Andei espiando-a enquanto dormia e consegui invadir a mente dela por legilimência. Foi rápido, mas eu consegui ver uma parte do exame e vi que ela realmente ficara vulnerável. Eu não podia deixá-la ser uma bruxa comum, sendo que ela tem muitos dons._

– _Como você conseguiu invadir a mente de Parkinson? – ele arregalou os olhos._

– _Acho que uma boa parte do talento dela em Oclumência ficou escondido quando fiz o feitiço. Ela não estava inconsciente, então não podia usá-lo contra mim. Se ela estivesse acordada, eu nunca teria conseguido, mas qualquer outro bruxo conseguiria. Entende como seria perigoso?_

– _É verdade, você fez bem. – ele sussurrou. – Espera, o Ron está subindo._

– _Não conte a ele, Harry! – ela implorou. – Ele vai me matar se souber que eu protegi Parkinson outra vez!_

E Pansy deixou a mente de Potter, praticamente incrédula com o que acabara de ver.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Pansy acordara cansada. Não dormira muito por ter passado uma boa parte da noite tentando não odiar Granger por ter protegido-a outra vez. Na verdade, se não fosse pela sangue-ruim, Pansy jamais teria conseguido passar no exame. Mas a sonserina agora a odiava ainda mais por ter feito Pansy se sentir tão segura por ter controlado o seu poder, quando na verdade, tudo era uma mentira. A loura só não ficara com raiva de Potter por ter concordado com isso por ele ter mostrado essa lembrança a ela, mesmo sabendo que a garota ficaria com raiva; isso contava muito para ela.

Ela não tomaria café da manhã n'A Toca; pelo contrário, iria para o Beco Diagonal comprar o seu material escolar para o ano letivo em Hogwarts. Sabia que ainda faltavam alguns meses para o início das aulas, mas como os preços aumentavam muito na época de volta às aulas, ela resolvera comprar com antecedência para comprar o material mais barato, afinal, mal tinha dinheiro. Como não queria ser forçada a tomar café e queria entrar no Beco antes que ele ficasse cheio (ela não queria que ninguém a visse comprando material em uma época barata), ela desceu mais cedo do que o normal, antes mesmo da Sra. Weasley acordar. O céu ainda estava escuro quando ela descia as escadas, mas quando ela chegou na sala de estar d'A Toca para ir até a porta, se deparou com Astoria saindo depressa.

– Astoria? – ela chamou baixinho. – Onde você vai?

– Ah… Oi. – ela sorriu de forma forçada, claramente nervosa. – Eu vou… Vou ao Beco. Comprar material mais cedo. Sabe como é, sem dinheiro.

– Ah, é? Que coincidência, estou indo lá agora mesmo. Vamos juntas e… – ela tentou dizer, mas Astoria a interrompeu.

– Na verdade, eu vou passar em outro lugar antes. Não vai dar, Pansy. – ela tentou escapar.

– Que lugar? – Pansy perguntou, desconfiada.

– Hum… Nada demais. Só… Comprar umas coisas. – ela gaguejou. – É isso.

– Você está escondendo algo, Astoria. – a loura se aproximou, com uma expressão mais fria e dura. – Por que você está sumida? Onde você passa tanto tempo? E aliás, por que você sequer fala com…

– Você não é minha namorada, tá bem, Pansy? – ela cortou com rispidez. – Eu fiz sexo com você, eu sei disso. Mas eu estava bêbada e você me agarrou, então não pense que isso significa algo.

– O… O quê? – Pansy sentiu que as palavras de Astoria atingiram-na como facas afiadas.

– Eu não sinto nada por você. – Astoria fora curta e grossa. – Eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa. Ou melhor, eu estou namorando outra pessoa. Eu não estava quando… quando fizemos aquilo, mas agora estou. E eu não quero que você sinta que isso signifique algo sério.

– Mas… eu não… – Pansy tentou dizer.

– Cai na real, Pansy. – Astoria tentou se acalmar. – Eu realmente acho você linda e uma mulher incrível. Mas você não me fez sentir nem metade do que eu sinto com _ele_. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou sair e você não vai atrás de mim.

A garota aparatou e Pansy não sabia nem como reagir. Era doloroso Astoria estar apaixonada por alguém e tratar a noite delas como nada, mas por que ser tão maldosa? A loura se sentiu tão magoada e infeliz, que simplesmente voltou para o quarto e se trancou lá o dia todo, só saindo apenas para avisar a Potter que não poderia dar aula para ele naquela noite e que ele devia encontrá-la apenas no dia seguinte.

* * *

A noite fora de dor para Pansy, que praticamente não dormira. Ela até chorou em algum momento, não por Astoria, mas por algo tão pequeno a atingí-la daquela forma. Talvez por saber que os momentos mais felizes que tinha vivido nos últimos tempos fora com quem, desde sempre, ela considerou o inimigo. Alguém que era feito de vilão por todas as pessoas que Pansy amou e confiou na vida: Draco, Snape, até mesmo Astoria. E agora, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto, estar com Potter era a única coisa que lhe fazia ter alguma força de vontade para se levantar no dia seguinte. Talvez, em muito tempo, Potter fosse o único amigo que Pansy tivera, mesmo sem saber se Potter a considerava amiga dele. Na verdade, eles não conversavam muito ou passavam tempo juntos em outros momentos, mas Pansy era capaz de sentir o conforto e a confiança de Harry quando estava com Pansy. Também sentia e notava a vontade de estar com ela e a proximidade que começava a crescer entre os dois, de uma forma que Pansy só sentira com Blaise. Talvez aquela fosse uma amizade de alma, que ocorria de forma estranha e até mágica, sem que palavras precisassem ser ditas.

Saber que Potter confiava nela e tinha o cuidado de mostrar o que Pansy precisava, era o suficiente para que Pansy sentisse que alguma coisa ainda poderia dar certo. Porque no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que, assim como ela, Potter também ansiava para estar com ela, mesmo que de forma silenciosa e apenas lhe mostrando memórias. E foi com esse pensamento que Pansy conseguiu esquecer Astoria à noite e dormir de forma que pudesse descansar ao menos um pouco.

Quando se levantou, decidiu que não sofreria por mais nada e que faria o que tivesse para fazer. Juntou suas coisas, saiu cedo e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal. Comprou o seu material e guardou-o numa bolsa com um feitiço extensor (o mesmo que Hermione Granger usara em suas viagens em busca das relíquias, segundo as memórias de Potter). Almoçou sozinha nos Três Vassouras, passou a tarde em Hogsmeade (na Dedos de Mel principalmente) e até chegou a ir em Hogwarts para ver como a escola estava. De longe, parecia a mesma de sempre. Mas conforme ela se aproximava, notava que algumas mudanças eram importantes.

A ponte estava reconstruída, reforçada e parecia nova, sem aquela aparência envelhecida e de ruínas. O castelo parecia, do lado de fora, um pouco mais claro e menos sombrio. A grama verde estava coberta por flores feitas por mágica, que combinavam perfeitamente com a primavera. Os pássaros cantavam e Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore cantava livremente no topo do castelo. Pansy se sentira tão bem ali, que, se não estivesse participado, jamais acreditaria que tivera uma guerra naquele local meses atrás. Era realmente um lindo lugar e, além disso, parecia muito mais seguro, porque a loura se sentira extremamente protegida. O que Snape acharia de Hogwarts agora? Enquanto ela contemplava a entrada, ela ouviu passos rápidos se aproximando. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás da primeira árvore que encontrou e permaneceu quieta ali até que as pessoas se aproximassem e passassem de uma vez. Mas, para a infelicidade de Pansy, ela reconhecera aquela voz imediatamente.

– Você tem certeza? – Draco disse baixinho, enquanto caminhava rápido para algum lugar que Pansy não conseguia enxergar. Ela teve vontade de lançar um _Crucio_ no garoto.

– É óbvio, Draco! Eu já passei, por que você não consegue? – a voz de uma garota sussurrava; era familiar, mas Pansy não reconheceu de primeira.

– Eu não consigo! – ele rosnou. – Tem alguma proteção aqui!

– Mas nós viemos ontem, como você simplesmente não consegue mais? – a garota disse.

– McGonagall foi à minha casa ontem e eu informei que não voltaria para Hogwarts. Eu… não quero mais estar aqui depois que… – ele disse. Desde quando Draco tinha sentimentos?

– E o que isso tem a ver? – a garota perguntou.

– Eu ouvi dizer que o Ministério lançou um feitiço de proteção em Hogwarts, já que ainda há Comensais à solta. Ex-alunos que não regressarão não terão permissão de entrar, nem se forem muito poderosos. Acho que era disso que eles estavam falando. – Draco tocou o ar como se houvesse uma parede ali.

– Merda. É por isso que eu consigo passar, porque eu vou voltar.

– Vamos voltar para Hogsmeade, podemos aproveitar lá. – ele sussurrou.

– Hum… Tudo bem. Vamos. Mas antes… – a garota sussurrou e tudo ficou em silêncio.

Pansy ficou extremamente curiosa, especialmente quando ouviu um barulho muito suave de beijos. O seu coração ficou apertado e ela se perguntou se queria mesmo ver Malfoy com uma nova namorada que não fosse ela, mas Pansy sabia que teria que lidar com isso sem sofrer. Por isso, ela se deslocou para o lado discretamente até que consequisse enxergar e, de fininho, foi saindo até que passasse por eles. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar perto sem que se aproximasse o bastante, sentiu o seu coração parar ao ver quem era a garota que Draco beijava.

– Astoria!? – Pansy berrou. – Mas que merda é... Essa?

A loura sentiu seu coração acelerar e não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas não aguentaria ver aquela cena sem atrapalhar.

– O quê? – Astoria interrompeu o beijo e se virou para Pansy.

Draco gelou.

– Pan… Pansy… Eu… Eu posso explicar. – ela mudou a expressão completamente e Pansy pôde notar que Astoria sabia que ela ainda amava Draco, mesmo que negasse isso.

– Sabe o que você me disse ontem, Astoria? – Pansy disse com uma frieza incomum. – Quando disse que fazer sexo comigo não tinha significado nada?

Draco agora gemeu de nervoso.

– Eu não achei que tinha significado, sabe… – ela disse com a mesma frieza, porém, com uma calma impecável. – Na verdade, eu não me importo.

– Mas… mas… – Astoria tentou dizer.

– Snape sempre me disse que você tentava ser como eu em tudo. Brilhante em Poções, em Oclumência, Monitora Chefe, confidente da Daphne, a queridinha do Snape e até… Namorada do Draco, certo?

Agora era Astoria que gemia de nervoso com as palavras de Pansy.

– E não é que ele estava certo? – a loura disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ficar comigo para, talvez, descobrir como eu era tão boa até para beijar, o que eu tinha que fazia Draco só ter olhos para mim quando você tentava de tudo para conseguir ficar com ele, não é? Eu não acreditava, porque achei que você realmente me admirasse de forma saudável. Mas agora vejo que o _meu padrinho_ jamais mentiu pra mim.

Astoria agora estava boquiaberta.

– E o modo como eu fiz Draco me amar e o dispensei para protegê-lo, você não pôde aguentar, não é? Porque eu o dispensei enquanto você o queria. E mesmo estando sem mim, ele ainda me amava e tentava, mais do que tudo, me ter de volta. Você não se lembra disso, Draco? – Pansy sorriu com um prazer sádico, enquanto olhou rapidamente para Malfoy e voltou a olhar para Astoria.

A loura deu uma pausa.

– Eu não… – Astoria sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

– E no final das contas, mesmo você ficando com Draco agora, é _em mim_ que Draco pensa quando está com você. Quanto vocês fazem sexo, provavelmente ele lembra de como eu o fazia se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Sabe como eu sei disso? Porque eu estou sentindo tudo o que Draco sente agora, Astoria. Eu acabei de ver Draco e você na cama… A noite realmente foi boa ontem, não foi? – Pansy cuspia as palavras. – Mas sabe o que Draco pensou quando você disse que ele era muito bom pra você? Ele concordou, porque ele sabia que apenas uma pessoa poderia ser boa demais para ele, até melhor… Eu. Inclusive, ele está se sentindo constrangido agora porque sabe que tudo o que eu digo é verdade. – ela olhou para Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso.

– Pansy, para! – Malfoy sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam com lágrimas também, o que era patético para Pansy.

– Hum? – ela disse com desprezo.

– Ela sabe que eu ainda amo você. Quero dizer… como isso acabaria agora, não é? – ele disse com sinceridade. – Foram… anos. Mas Pansy, eu fiz muitas coisas com você antes de terminarmos. Eu usei você, eu tentei invadir a sua mente mais de uma vez, eu lancei a maldição _Imperius_ algumas vezes, tudo a favor da minha ambição.

– Estou ouvindo. – Pansy cruzou os braços.

– Eu nunca fui bom o bastante, Pansy. Não com você! – ele chorou mais e a cena se tornava cada vez mais ridícula. – Eu amo você, sim e Astoria sabe. Mas eu não sou bom com você, você… Precisa seguir em frente com alguém que não vá usar o amor que você sente por mim.

– Sentia. – ela corrigiu com frieza.

– Eu sinto muito por todas as coisas que eu fiz, Pansy. – ele sussurrou, trêmulo. – Não culpe Astoria. Ela me ama desde que era nova, mas eu nunca dei atenção, porque eu só pensava em você, todos sabem disso. Ela só quer tentar mudar as coisas pra mim.

– Pra você? – Pansy riu de forma tão debochada, que ouviu a respiração acelerada de Malfoy. – E eu, Draco? Você se lembra bem quando me mandou ir embora na Guerra? Lembra quando pedi por ajuda, que você não fosse e não me deixasse e você simplesmente virou as costas para mim? – ela continuou a dizer com uma frieza insuportável de ouvir. – Você me deixou _sozinha_ , seu verme nojento. Você me deixou pra morrer por puro egoísmo. E você sequer me procurou depois para me ajudar.

O tempo começou a mudar ao redor deles; o céu, repentinamente, ficara escuro.

– Eu não consigo mais controlar a minha magia, você sabia disso? Diferente dos seus, os meus pais foram torturados e eu os encontrei mortos, porque ninguém do Ministério moveu um dedo para encontrá-los. Eu perdi o meu padrinho e você sabe a importância de Snape para mim! Você nunca me escreveu depois disso, nunca me procurou para saber o que tinha acontecido. Você é um covarde, egoísta, igual ao nojento do seu pai! – Pansy sentia a fúria dominar cada centímetro do seu corpo.

– Eu errei com você e eu sinto muito, Pansy! Eu te amo, mas eu precisei fa… – Draco tentou dizer.

– Eu não me importo com o que você sente, Malfoy. – ela cuspiu novamente as palavras. – Sabe de uma coisa? Você deveria ter morrido quando Potter tentou te matar. Snape deveria ter deixado você sangrar até não sobrar nada. Você chama a todos de sangue-ruim, quando na verdade, você tem a alma de um monstro. Você não é só sangue-ruim, mas também é a pessoa mais desprezível que eu tive a desonra de conhecer. Vocês se merecem.

– Eu realmente não queria…

– Eu só não te mato agora, Malfoy, porque se Snape não te matou quando teve a oportunidade, é porque algum motivo ele tinha. Mas se aproxime de mim outra vez ou fale qualquer coisa sobre me amar e você vai se arrepender. Digo o mesmo a você, Astoria. – Pansy entoou com desprezo e sua raiva era tanta, que ela conseguira congelar o ambiente ao redor deles. – Daphne vai ficar sabendo a irmã nojenta que tem. Ela jamais faria o que você fez. E se voltarem para Hogwarts, Astoria, implore para McGonagall não me deixar dormir no mesmo dormitório que o seu, porque eu vou te matar se isso acontecer.

E, em menos de um segundo, Pansy aproveitou que estava fora dos limites de Hogwarts e aparatou.

* * *

Pansy chegara ao seu quarto com uma raiva tão grande, que só de desaparatar ali, diversas prateleiras desabaram. Ela descontou toda a raiva em tudo o que tinha direito e tentava não pensar, antes que fizesse A Toca desabar. Passou um bom tempo tentando ignorar a sua raiva e, quando notou que já estava anoitecendo, aparatou para o campo que ficava em frente ao esconderijo de Severus e Theodore, onde Harry passara os últimos dias treinando Oclumência com Pansy. A garota destruíra tudo o que via na frente: árvores, pedras e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fizera raios caírem próximo à ela, tamanha a sua raiva. Se tinha muita magia em seu corpo, agora era a hora de descarregá-la e Pansy fora tão furiosa para lá, que conseguiu até fazer cair um dilúvio sobre o campo. Uma hora depois, quando ela sentiu que já estava um pouco menos furiosa, ela tentou desfazer toda a destruição que causara no campo, secou o próprio corpo e, segundos depois, Potter aparatou ali. A situação fora esquisita porque Pansy não disse nada, apenas entrou na casa com o garoto, lançou a Legilimência e invadiu a mente dele à força, inesperadamente, como parte do treino; Potter aprenderia a se defender de um monstro, ou melhor, um bruxo tão poderoso e furioso, que talvez morresse se não fosse forte o bastante. Pansy vasculhou até as lembranças mais fundas e notou que Potter, diferente de todas as outras aulas, resistia, mas não era forte o bastante para expulsá-la ou esconder as memórias mais profundas. Pansy viu e sentiu memórias dolorosas de Harry e não se importou nem um pouco se estava machucando ou não o garoto, só queria achar uma única coisa, enquanto ele lutava para que ela não encontrasse. E, após vasculhar suas lembranças mais profundas, Pansy encontrou uma que talvez mudaria a sua percepção das coisas para sempre.

* * *

 _Um garoto jovem, de cabelos negros e oleosos, com uma expressão séria e até assustadora tentava desvencilhar-se de outro totalmente diferente: bonitão, sorridente e extremamente popular. O garoto era humilhado de forma cruel e, enquanto os outros riam, Pansy não sentia nada além de pena. Porém, quando ela teve a oportunidade de olhar a fundo nos olhos do menino, agora pendurado numa árvore de cabeça pra baixo, sendo chamado de "ranhoso", ela reconheceu os olhos negros do seu padrinho e teve vontade de estrangular quem o humilhava, seja quem fosse. Quando a visão mudou, viu Snape próximo a Avery e alguns outros dois que, mais tarde, se tornaram comensais, enquanto eles humilhavam uma garotinha ruiva que apenas tentou cumprimentar Severus. Em seguida, viu o padrinho desesperado atrás de Dumbledore, implorando por proteção a alguém. Mas quem? E não demorou para que visse o homem que admirou por tanto tempo, agora ajoelhado, agarrado ao corpo de uma mulher, chorando em desespero com a sua morte. Snape já amara alguma vez? Viu Dumbledore pedir proteção a Potter e todos os anos de Snape em Hogwarts desde que Potter chegara. Ouviu Dumbledore pedir para que Snape o matasse e quase não acreditou no que viu. Também se espantara quando viu que, na verdade, Snape sempre esteve ao lado de Dumbledore para proteger Potter. Mas por que Potter era tão importante para ele, se Snape o odiava?_

 _A cena seguinte fez Pansy congelar. Snape conjurava o patrono de uma corça prateada e Dumbledore falava em "Lily, depois de todo esse tempo?"... Seria a mãe de Harry? E Snape respondera apenas com um "sempre." A cena não demorou a mudar para Nagini atacando Snape de forma assustadora até que ele se enfraquecesse e caísse ao chão e Pansy quis morrer quando viu o o padrinho tão vulnerável no chão, quase morto, enquanto Harry corria para socorrê-lo. Quando Potter se deparou com Severus, o homem entregou suas memórias ao garoto e suas últimas palavras foram: "você tem os olhos de Lily" e Pansy se odiou por não ter sido a pessoa que ouviu suas últimas palavras, especialmente para salvar Snape daquela crueldade. Porém, quando a memória de Snape registrou o olhar de Potter e, em seguida, o olhar de Lily adulta e, em seguida, mais jovem, Pansy recordou-se de outros olhos muito parecidos com aqueles…_

* * *

 _Pansy olhava os olhos muito verdes de uma garota ruiva, que agora sorria e olhava para a loura com uma bondade explícita. A sonserina sabia que aquela já não era mais uma lembrança de Potter e sim a sua própria lembrança, mas a dor do que acabara de ver era tão forte, que não tinha vontade alguma de expulsá-lo. Apenas se concentrou naqueles olhos tão verdes e prestou atenção nos detalhes da garota._

– _Em qual casa você acha que ficará, Pan? – a garotinha perguntou com entusiasmo._

– _Eu… eu não sei. O que você acha? – ela perguntou com um sorriso._

– _Você é muito braba. Vai ficar na Sonserina… – Daisy deu uma risada baixa._

– _E eu tenho certeza de que você ficará na Corvinal. É inteligente demais e você só tem sete anos. – Pansy riu e revirou os olhos._

– _Pansy, por que não ajuda a sua irmã a arrumar o quarto? Vocês fizeram uma bagunça ontem… – Elizabeth disse com suavidade._

 _Pansy apenas olhou para a irmã e deu uma risadinha._

A visão, em seguida, mudou.

– _Quem é ele? – perguntou Daisy._

– _Cale a boca! – sussurrou Pansy._

– _Eu estou com medo, Pan. – a garotinha sussurou, enquanto seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

– _Eu também, mas fique calma. Acho que… estamos protegidas. – uma Pansy minúscula sussurrou._

 _Um homem de rosto macilento, cabelos negros e oleosos, coberto por uma longa capa preta apareceu ao lado das duas menina e, apontando o indicador à boca para fazer sinal de silêncio, ele tocou no vão da árvore e sussurrou: Lizly. A árvore se abriu e, Severus Snape, mais jovem e aparentemente menos infeliz, as guiou para dentro._

– _Fiquem aqui e saiam apenas quando Theodore busar vocês, entenderam? – Snape sussurrou. – Vocês estão seguras, mas fiquem quietas._

 _E, quando Snape saiu e as deixou ali, protegidas, Daisy sussurrou:_

– _Você acha que ele vai me matar?_

– _Ele quem? O maluco que te ameaçou? É claro que não. Papai e esse moço estão nos protegendo. Pansy a abraçou de lado e tentou ficar quieta._

– _Ele disse que ia me matar, Pan. Disse que eu… que eu parecia muito com ela. Eu não sei quem é. Mas eu não quero parecer com essa moça!_

– _Como ele é, Daisy? – Pansy perguntou com calma._

– _Eu… eu não me lembro. Eu não consigo me lembrar. Eu só lembro que ele começou a me perseguir e veio com uns bichos esquisitos, com capas pretas e…_

– _Eram dementadores, Daisy. O que eles faziam aqui?_

– _Demen… o quê? – A garotinha perguntou assustada. – Pansy, e se ele me encontrar? Eu não fiz nada. Eu só estava andando e ele disse que eu parecia muito com… com uma moça. E ele quis me matar. Pansy, eu não quero morrer!_

– _Daisy, cale a boca! O moço pediu para que ficássemos quietas! – Pansy disse com impaciência e preocupação._

 _E, mais uma vez, a visão mudara._

 _– Pansy, não fique tão mal-humorada! O dia está lindo. – a garotinha exclamou._

 _– Eu queria terminar de ler o meu livro e está muito calor. Me deixe quieta, Daisy. – ela sussurrou com cansaço._

 _– Está bem! Mas não diga que não avisei. Está ótimo para brincarmos hoje. – ela correu pelo jardim que Pansy conhecia bem, enquanto a loura sentava-se diante de uma árvore e encostava as costas ali. A garota de pele alva, vestido florido e voz doce gargalhava entre a melodia que cantarolava, assim como acenava para algo distante do outro lado do campo. Aparentava ter não mais que dez anos. Provavelmente era a criança mais encantadora que já vira na vida._

 _Saltava distraidamente a cada passo e, vez ou outra, rodopiava em seus passos graciosamente planejados; era uma linda e delicada dança. O sol que refletia a sua pele, à medida que a iluminava, parecia ainda mais agradável. A garota esticou um dos braços e, quando uma borboleta pousou sobre a ponta do seu dedinho delicado, ela deixou escapar uma risada deliciosa de se ouvir. Levou a borboleta à pontinha do nariz, deu mais uma risadinha gostosa e libertou o pequeno inseto, acenando conforme ele se afastava. Em seguida, deu mais alguns passinhos em uma dança nada desajeitada e se deparou com um único ramo de flores no meio da grama verde. A pequena ruiva sorriu, sentou-se diante das margaridas e, curiosamente, aproximou-se o bastante para olhá-las bem de perto. E, ao fechar seus pequenos olhinhos e levar suas mãozinhas delicadas em direção às flores, suas pétalas adotaram uma aparência escura e envelhecida, assim como era possível ver espinhos surgirem por todo o caule da planta; a menina, no entanto, estava com os olhos fechados que a impediriam de ver o que acabara de se transformar à sua frente. Antes que ela pudesse tocá-las, ouviu-se um grito ensurdecedor._

– _DAISY, NÃO!_

 _Daisy ficou paralisada por um momento e, em seguida, caiu no chão. Pansy correu para socorrê-la, mas reparou que a irmã tremia de forma assustadora; seus olhos estavam arregalados, a boca salivava constantemente e ela respirava pouco. Pansy tentava fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-la, mas poucos segundos depois, a garota não se mexeu mais._

 _A visão mudara outra vez._

– _Ela está morta. Não há nada que se possa fazer. – disse o homem com sua voz cansada e apática. Ele usava uma capa escura, um chapéu coco verde-limão e tinha o rosto macilento._

– _Mas como é possível? Eu a vi respirando agora mesmo! Ela não pode estar morta! – sussurrou Pansy, sobre o corpo de Daisy, enquanto chorava._

– _Mas ela está! – rosnou o homem irritado. – E a não ser que você queira ser a próxima, sugiro que vá para casa, senhorita. Tenho muito trabalho há fazer._

– _NÃO! Eu não vou deixá-la aqui. O senhor não pode me impedir. – ela berrou._

 _O homem gargalhou._

– _O que? Não posso te impedir? Suponho que você sequer tenha uma varinha, estou certo? – sua voz possuía um tom de deboche, embora cansado. – Ouça, menina. Vá para casa. Fique junto dos seus pais. Deixe-a descansar em paz. O Ministério da Magia agirá para fazer justiça. Agora se me der licença…_

– _Isso ainda é obra dele? – a voz chorosa perguntou. – Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?_

 _O homem explodiu em fúria._

– _Você-Sabe-Quem está morto! Seus Comensais estão em Azkaban! Não se meta nos assuntos do Ministério ou mandarei uma coruja à sua família! Vá para casa, ou eu lhe mandarei pessoalmente!_

– _Eu não vou a lugar algum! – a garota gritou._

– _Muito bem. – o homem empunhou a varinha e apontou em direção da garota. – Estupef––_

 _CRAQUE._

– _Você não acha que irá resolver a situação enfeitiçando uma menina de nove anos, não é, Cornélio? – a voz de brava de um Alvo Dumbledore mais jovem invadiu o local. –Pansy, vá para casa. Seus pais estão a caminho. Não fale nada do que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito, mas a sua irmã está morta e temos um homicídio aqui._

 _E, pela última vez, a visão mudara._

 _Pansy estava deitada sobre o túmulo da irmã e chorava tão desesperadamente, que não sabia como viveria sem a presença encantadora de Daisy. Seus pais choravam silenciosamente e nada do que disessem fazia Pansy falar, reagir ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse chorar de dor. A garota se sentia mais infeliz do que nunca e tudo o que queria, era morrer junto com Daisy. Não sabia exatamente quem fizera aquela crueldade com ela; quem a perseguia nas últimas semanas e a ameaçava para não contar nada. Quem queria matá-la por se parecer tanto com outra pessoa, também desconhecida? Por que Daisy e não Pansy? E por que a pessoa conseguira. Não importava mais; sua irmã tinha ido embora e, junto com ela, levara a maior parte da bondade de Pansy._

A loura abriu os olhos e chorava descontroladamente. Potter suava tanto quanto Pansy. A garota não sabia se chorava por acabar de descobrir tantas coisas sobre Snape ou se era por acabar de expôr suas lembranças mais dolorosas a alguém pela primeira vez na vida. Draco, Daphne e Severus sabiam sobre Daisy, mas nunca souberam detalhadamente, porque Pansy nunca tivera coragem de contar sobre isso a ninguém. E agora, Potter sabia a dor mais obscura e profunda que a loura carregava desde que tinha nove anos; talvez esse fosse o pior monstro que Pansy precisara enfrentar desde que perdera a sua irmã: o vazio.


	10. Vulnera Sanentur

_**Capítulo 9 - Vulnera Sanentur .**_

– Você não vai se lembrar disso, Potter. Nunca.

Pansy fora rápida ao invadir a mente de Harry para tentar alterar a cena, mas ele estava suficientemente preparado, afinal, tivera aulas com a própria Pansy. Ela tentou, de todas as formas possíveis, alterar cada detalhe do que o garoto acabara de ver, mas Potter resistia com tanto poder, que a mente de Pansy, ainda vulnerável, não fora capaz de ocultar _tudo_ dessa vez.

– _Você é… – Malfoy estava boquiaberto; palavras não descreveriam seu sentimento ao ver Pansy._

 _A loura não respondera. Ao invés disso, apenas se inclinou sobre o garoto na cama e o beijou. Ambos estavam nus, enquanto Malfoy estava deitado e Pansy sentada sobre ele. Quando o beijo se partiu, era notável que Malfoy não estava tão seguro como era normalmente._

– _Não é melhor que eu vá para cima de você? E se você se mach- – ele sussurrou._

– _Eu não estou com medo, Draco. – ela sussurrou com firmeza e encaixou a intimidade de forma que ele a penetrasse de uma vez._

 _Ambos gemeram de satisfação; Pansy não pareceu sentir dor alguma na sua primeira vez. Draco estava deslumbrado com a garota que tinha sobre si._

 _Quando eles terminaram, Draco sussurrou que a amava. Tudo o que Pansy conseguira fazer, fora sorrir e sentir o seu coração explodir de amor pelo garoto._

A cena mudou.

 _Astoria beijava Draco; Pansy queria matar ambos de forma cruel, enquanto Potter assistia de longe e conseguia sentir toda a raiva que a loura sentia por ver aquela cena. Pansy tentava lutar contra a invasão de Potter, mas não conseguia unir força o bastante. Na verdade, ela simplesmente não se lembrara de como poderia expulsá-lo._

Porém, Potter recuou. A situação invertera; não era mais Pansy que estava com a mente ocupada. Agora, a garota estava no controle da mente de Potter outra vez.

– _Harry Potter!_

 _Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho._

– _Potter, foi o que ela disse?_

– _O Harry Potter?_

 _A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu. Pansy se recordava vagamente da cena, mas não ouvira parte do que o Chapéu Seletor dissera, porque estava empolgada demais conversando com seus novos colegas na mesa da Sonserina._

– _Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?_

 _Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"._

– _Sonserina não, hein? - disse a vozinha. - Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não? Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na Grifinória!_

Potter quase fora para a Sonserina? Uma sede razoável de se provar… O mesmo que o Chapéu Seletor dissera no momento em que foi colocado na cabeça de Pansy. Porém, antes que a garota pudesse raciocinar, a memória mudara outra vez.

 _Harry ouvia vozes que vinham da sala diretamente à frente, ligeiramente abafadas porque a abertura no final do túnel estava bloqueada por um objeto que parecia um velho caixote. Mal se atrevendo a respirar, Harry avançou cauteloso até a saída e espiou por uma pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede. Pansy se espremeu ao seu lado e conseguia espiar a mesma cena que Potter. A sala estava mal iluminada, mas dava para ver Nagini, girando e se enrolando como se estivesse embaixo da água, protegida em sua encantada esfera de estrelas, que flutuava sem apoio no ar. Dava para ver a ponta de uma mesa e uma mão branca de dedos longos brincando com uma varinha. Então Snape falou, e o coração de Harry deu um salto: o bruxo estava a centímetros do lugar em que ele se encolhia escondido._

– _... Milorde, a resistência está entrando em colapso..._

– _... e está fazendo isso sem a sua ajuda – retorquiu Voldemort, com sua voz clara e aguda._

– _Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severus, acho que você não fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá... Quase._

– _Deixe-me procurar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo, Milorde. Por favor._

 _Snape passou em frente à fresta e Harry recuou um pouco, mantendo os olhos fixos em Nagini, imaginando se haveria algum feitiço que pudesse penetrar a proteção que a cercava, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Uma tentativa fracassada e trairia sua posição..._

 _Voldemort se levantou. Harry o via agora, via seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto achatado e ofídico, sua palidez levemente luminosa na penumbra._

– _Tenho um problema, Snape – disse Voldemort, suavemente._

– _Milorde?_

 _Voldemort ergueu a Varinha das Varinhas, segurando-a com a delicadeza e a precisão de uma batuta de maestro._

– _Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severus?_

 _No silêncio, Harry imaginou que ouvia a cobra silvar levemente, enrolando-se e desenrolando-se, ou seria o suspiro sibilante de Voldemort ainda vibrando no ar?_

– _Mi... milorde? – replicou Snape, aturdido. – Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha._

– _Não. Realizei a minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário, mas esta varinha... Não. Ela não revelou as maravilhas prometidas. Não sinto diferença entre esta varinha e a que comprei de Olivander tantos anos atrás._

 _O tom de Voldemort era reflexivo, calmo, mas a cicatriz de Harry começara a latejar e vibrar: a dor em sua testa aumentava e ele percebia um sentimento de fúria controlada crescer em Voldemort._

– _Não há diferença – repetiu Voldemort._

 _Snape não respondeu. Harry não via seu rosto. Pôs-se a imaginar se ele perceberia o perigo, se estava tentando achar as palavras certas para tranquilizar o seu senhor._

 _Voldemort começou a andar pela sala. Harry perdeu-o de vista por alguns segundos nos quais ele rondava, ainda falando naquele mesmo tom comedido; a dor e a fúria se avolumavam em Harry._

– _Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severus... Você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena da batalha?_

 _E, por um momento, Harry viu o perfil de Snape: seus olhos estavam pregados na cobra que se enroscava na jaula encantada._

– _Não, Milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar. Me deixe encontrar Potter._

– _Você parece o Lucius falando. Nenhum dos dois compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado. Ele virá a mim. Conheço sua fraqueza, entende, seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros caírem fulminados ao seu redor, sabendo que é por ele que estão morrendo. Irá querer pôr um fim nisso a qualquer custo. Ele virá._

– _Mas, Milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor._

– _Minhas instruções aos meus Comensais da Morte foram absolutamente claras. Capturem Potter. Matem seus amigos... Quanto mais melhor... Mas não o matem. Mas é sobre você que eu queria falar, Severus, e não Harry Potter. Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso."_

– _Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas... me deixe ir procurar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso..._

– _Já lhe disse, não! – exclamou Voldemort, e Harry percebeu um brilho vermelho em seus olhos quando ele se virou, o farfalhar de sua capa lembrando o rastejar de uma cobra, e o garoto sentiu a impaciência de Voldemort na queimação de sua cicatriz. – Minha preocupação no momento, Severus, é o que irá acontecer quando eu finalmente me encontrar com o garoto!_

– _Milorde, não pode haver dúvida, certamente...?_

– _... mas há uma dúvida, Severus. Há._

 _Voldemort fez uma pausa, e Harry ouviu-o claramente escorregando a Varinha das Varinhas entre seus dedos brancos, com os olhos em Snape._

– _Por que as duas varinhas que usei não funcionaram quando as apontei para Harry Potter?_

– _Eu... eu não sei responder, Milorde._

– _Não sabe?_

 _A pontada de raiva pareceu um furador penetrando a cabeça de Harry: ele enfiou o punho na boca para conter os gritos de dor. Fechou os olhos e, subitamente, ele era Voldemort, encarando o rosto pálido de Snape._

– _Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que lhe pedi para fazer, Severus, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Olivander me falou, sob tortura, dos núcleos gêmeos, me aconselhou a tomar a varinha de outro. Fiz isso, mas a varinha de Lucius se partiu ao enfrentar a de Potter._

– _Eu... eu não tenho explicação, Milorde._

 _Snape não estava olhando para Voldemort no momento. Seus olhos negros continuavam fixos na cobra movimentando-se em sua esfera protetora._

– _Procurei uma terceira varinha, Severus. A Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte, tirei-a do seu dono anterior. Tirei-a do túmulo de Albus Dumbledore._

 _E agora Snape olhou para Voldemort, e seu rosto lembrava uma máscara mortuária. Estava branco-mármore e tão imóvel que, quando ele falou, foi um susto perceber que havia um ser vivente por trás dos seus olhos inexpressivos._

– _Milorde... me deixe ir até o garoto..._

– _Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui – disse Voldemort, sua voz pouco mais do que um sussurro – pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... e acho que sei a resposta._

 _Snape ficou calado._

– _Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severus. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer._

– _Milorde..._

– _A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severus, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severus, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha._

– _Milorde! – protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha._

– _Não pode ser de outro modo – replicou Voldemort. – Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severus. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim._

 _E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em linguagem ofídica._

– _Mate._

 _Ouviu-se um berro terrível. Harry viu o rosto de Snape perder a pouca cor que lhe restava, embranquecer, e seus olhos negros se arregalarem quando as presas da cobra se cravaram em seu pescoço, pois não conseguira repelir a jaula encantada para longe, seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu ao chão._

– _Lamento – disse Voldemort, friamente._

 _O Lorde das Trevas virou-se para sair; não havia tristeza alguma nele, remorso algum. Estava na hora de deixar a casa e assumir o comando, com a varinha que agora lhe obedeceria perfeitamente. Apontou-a para a jaula estrelada que continha a cobra, e ela se elevou, afastando-se de Snape, caído de lado no chão, o sangue esguichando dos ferimentos no pescoço. Voldemort saiu imponente da sala sem sequer olhar para trás, e a grande cobra acompanhou-o flutuando em sua enorme esfera protetora._

 _De volta ao túnel e à sua própria mente, Harry abriu os olhos: fizera sangrar os punhos mordendo-os na tentativa de refrear seus gritos. Agora ele olhava pela pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede, observando uma bota tremendo no chão._

– _Harry! – sussurrou Hermione às suas costas, mas ele já apontara a varinha para o caixote que bloqueava sua visão. O objeto se ergueu uns três centímetros no ar e se deslocou sem ruído para o lado. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ele se guindou para dentro da sala._

 _Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que estava se aproximando do homem moribundo: não sabia o que sentia ao ver o rosto branco de Snape e os dedos tentando estancar o sangue no ferimento do pescoço. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e olhou do alto para o homem que odiava, cujos olhos arregalados encontraram Harry ao tentar falar. Harry se curvou sobre ele; Snape agarrou a frente de suas vestes e puxou-o para perto. Um gargarejo rascante e terrível saiu da garganta do professor._

– _Leve... isso... Leve... isso..._

 _Alguma coisa além do sangue vazava de Snape. Algo prateado, nem gás, nem líquido, jorrou de sua boca, ouvidos e olhos, e Harry percebeu o que era, mas não sabia o que fazer... Um frasco materializou-se no ar e foi empurrado em suas mãos por Hermione. Harry recolheu a substância prateada com a varinha. Quando o frasco se encheu e Snape pareceu exangue, ele afrouxou o aperto nas vestes de Harry._

– _Olhe... para... mim – sussurrou o bruxo._

Pansy não aguentara e se forçou a parar de ver aquilo.

* * *

– Saia daqui. – ela disse com a voz fria e arrastada.

– Eu… eu… – Potter tentou dizer, nervoso.

– Crucio! – ela lançou contra o garoto sem usar a varinha.

– Pansy, por fav… – Harry tentara berrar.

– Por que você não fez nada? Por que esperou Voldemort atacá-lo antes de tentar ajudá-lo? – Pansy sentia seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas a sua frieza e fúria eram tão grandes, que se ela não precisasse tanto de Harry para encontrar Avery, teria o matado ali mesmo.

– Eu não podia fazer nada se a cobra estav… – ele gemeu, mas Pansy fora mais rápida.

– CRUCIO! – ela berrou contra ele, vendo-o se encolher no chão. – Você viu o homem que salvou a sua vida por dezessete anos ser morto e não fez nada, Potter?

– Ele morreu para que Voldemort pudesse ser morto, Pansy! – Potter berrou. – Se eu tivesse aparecido antes, Voldemort teria matado a nós dois e eu nunca poderia saber do plano. Snape teria morrido em vão e Voldemort ainda estaria vivo!

– Você ao menos não teria ficado parado se… – ela berrava e a casa começava a tremer. Se ela lançasse Crucio em Potter mais uma vez, o lugar desabaria.

– ELE TERIA MORRIDO DO MESMO JEITO, PRA NADA! – Potter berrou mais uma vez. – ELE ACEITOU A MORTE, PANSY. DESDE QUE ACEITOU DEDICAR A VIDA PARA SALVAR O FILHO DA MULHER QUE ELE AMAVA! NÃO SEJA IDIOTA.

Pansy sentiu seu coração ser esmagado, porque sabia que, de alguma forma, Potter tinha razão.

– Saia daqui, Potter, ou eu vou matar você. – ela entoou com frieza e o garoto foi para o lado de fora, para desaparatar.

Pansy, que era a única que tinha permissão naquele local, desaparatou no mesmo instante.

Sua viagem a levou até a casa que Pansy vivera até o seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela observou o local com um ódio muito maior do que o que ela já sentira na vida e apenas mentalizou em sua cabeça a vontade de deixar para trás tudo o que a feria. Esqueceria Daisy, seus pais, Severus, Blaise e até Draco. De maneira alguma, ela queria manter viva a lembrança dessa dor e aquela casa era o primeiro lugar que traria qualquer memória das suas perdas.

– Bombarda! – ela rosnou para a porta, que abriu numa fúria forte o suficiente para que quebrasse em pedacinhos.

Quando observou a casa que vivera a vida inteira, não viu quase diferença alguma, além de que o lugar agora era abandonado e envelhecido. A casa também parecia morta sem a luz de Elizabeth e o poder de Theodore. A garota tremia de um ódio insuportavelmente extremo e sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada sem se descontrolar e poderia até matar a si mesma. Por isso, ela apenas fechou os olhos e penetrou sua própria mente de forma profunda.

– _Severus, o que você fez? – Pansy perguntava com receio;_

 _Snape não respondera. Pansy contornou o corpo do padrinho e se colocou de frente para ele, fitando agora os olhos do homem que via como pai._

– _Você… você fez… realmente? – ela perguntou mais uma vez._

 _Snape parecia não ter coragem de responder, porque evitava olhar nos olhos de Pansy. A garota, porém, apontou a varinha para o homem e sussurrou de forma rápida._

– _Accio varinha! – e o objeto voou para as mãos dela._

– _O que pensa que está… – Snape disse com a voz rouca._

– _Prior Incantato! – ela rosnou e a varinha revelou uma sombra no ar._

 _A sombra, porém, assumira a forma de uma luz verde e extremamente forte e, no meio da luminosidade, a sombra do rosto de Albus Dumbledore surgira._

– _Você o matou! – Pansy largou a varinha no chão. – Severus! Você matou Dumbledore._

– _O último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte… – ele sussurrou de forma fria e sombria. – Eu tenho que sair daqui. – Snape disse com pressa e, antes que Pansy pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o homem pegou a varinha, disparou e fugiu, junto com os outros Comensais._

A garota voltou a abrir os olhos e se deparou com a sua casa novamente; a sua fúria estava misturada com uma pontada de dor. Queria se matar ali mesmo, mas não o faria; pelo contrário, não sofreria por mais nada. Para provar a si mesma de que era capaz, a garota segurou a própria varinha na mão trêmula e pensou duas vezes antes de pronunciar com seus lábios secos. Não sabia se arrependeria um dia, mas tinha certeza de que sua dor acabaria junto com um dos lugares em que ela passou toda a sua vida. Apontando a varinha para o cômodo, Pansy deu uma última olhada na casa que fora seu lar durante tantos anos e que possuía o eterno aroma de hortelã - o cheiro preferido de Daisy. Segura do que estava prestes a fazer, ela respirou fundo e sussurrou.

– _Fiendfyre_!

Uma luz de cor vermelha jorrou da varinha de Pansy, um rugido semelhante a ruído advertiu a loura de que ela teria segundos para escapar e atingiu imediatamente o chão que, em questão de segundos, fora consumido por um fluxo contínuo de fogo extremamente poderoso. As chamas começaram a tomar um tamanho anormalmente grande e Pansy sacudiu um pouco a sua varinha, transformando a forma do fogo gigantesco em um dragão que consumia tudo à sua frente, se aproximando de Pansy numa velocidade anormal. O fogomaldito rugia com força e, quando ficou a centímetros de Pansy, a garota fechou os olhos e pensou n'A Toca.

* * *

Quando a loura desaparatou n'A Toca, sua cabeça parecia explodir. Ela ainda estava furiosa, mas o seu ódio extremo já passara só por ela ter descontado-o no fogomaldito que lançara em sua antiga casa, que nesse momento, já não deveria passar de um monte de cinzas. Pansy não fazia ideia do horário; na verdade, as luzes no local já estavam apagadas e ela presumia que já fosse madrugada. Ótimo; assim ninguém faria perguntas. A sonserina entrou silenciosamente, subiu as escadas e precisou passar pelo corredor do segundo andar para poder prosseguir e subir até o terceiro. Quando andava pelo corredor, passou pela única porta entreaberta e, ao se deparar com a luz do cômodo acessa, ouviu vozes. Sem saber de quem aquele quarto era e não querendo ser descoberta, apenas encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta e ficou quieta até que tivesse certeza de que pudesse passar.

– Você… você tem certeza? – Pansy reconhecia aquela voz irritante como ninguém; Granger gaguejava.

– É claro, Mione… – Ronald Weasley respondeu suavemente. – Há tempos queremos isso.

– Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo, Ronald! – ela disse com a voz trêmula e Pansy desejou que não estivesse ouvindo o que ela achou que estava.

– Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver que não vai doer nada… – ele disse.

– Como você pode saber? Você não é mulher! – ela retrucou com raiva.

– Você está me deixando nervoso. Me deixe… tentar. – Ronald pedia com delicadeza e, a seguir, Pansy ouviu beijos.

Alguns segundos depois - em que a garota não desejava estar ali, mas sabia que se tentasse passar, eles ouviriam seus passos -, Hermione berrou.

– Você está me machucando! Vá devagar… – ela gemeu, com a voz trêmula.

– Eu,.. estou… tentando, é que… é apertado e…

Ugh. Pansy, definitivamente, não queria saber disso.

– Eu não… Ronald, eu não quero mais e… – a garota deu um gemido de quem sentira muita dor.

Ronald gemeu junto, mas estava claro que o gemido dele era de prazer.

– Eu estou dentro de você, tudo bem? Já passou, agora só… aproveite. – ele sussurrou e Pansy ouviu mais beijos, seguidos de gemidos baixinhos da sangue-ruim.

Como era possível? Até mesmo um casal de imbecis, que era uma sangue-ruim e um traidor do sangue, estavam felizes e juntos, enquanto Pansy tinha cada minuto do seu dia estragado. Já não bastava toda a merda que fora o seu dia, ela ainda tinha que presenciar os dois virgens tentando aprender a trepar juntos? E se Granger engravidasse, seriam mais sangue-ruins para aturar?

– Ron, não pare. – ela pediu baixinho e Pansy podia ouvir a cama balançar.

– Eu não vou parar, Mione. – e mais beijos.

Por incrível que pareça, os gemidos de Granger lembraram, vagamente, os gemidos de Astoria. E isso fez com que Pansy sentisse todo o seu ódio de novo, porque sabia que, talvez, nesse exato momento, Astoria poderia estar fazendo o mesmo com Draco. Provavelmente tentando imitá-la, ser melhor do que ela, na tentativa de deixar o garoto louco como Pansy sempre deixava. Isso lhe dava repulsa e, pior, fazia Pansy querer matar ambos por ousarem ficar juntos. A loura não sabia se sentia mais nojo ou ódio.

– Você é perfeita, Hermione… – Ronald sussurrou.

A sangue-ruim perfeita? Isso era só o que faltava. Pansy só podia estar sendo castigada por ter de ouvir aquele tipo de coisa depois de um dia tão merda e insuportável como aquele; suas mãos queimavam e sua cabeça iria explodir. Ela sentia o coração bater tão forte de raiva que, só da garota respirar um pouco mais forte com raiva, um dos quadros do corredor despencou da parede e bateu com força no chão.

– Você ouviu isso? – Hermione Granger disse imediatamente.

– Eu… eu ouvi. – Ronald respondeu baixinho. – Será que alguém nos viu?

– Eu não sei… – ela voltou a ficar com a voz trêmula. – É melhor… melhor… pararmos, sa-sabe…

– Parar? – ele disse com frustração. – Ficou maluca? Eu estou quase...

– M-mas...

– Eu não vou parar! – ele disse com irritação. – Deve ter sido aquela maluca da Parkinson tendo pesadelos com o Malfoy. Ela não vai acabar com a minha noite com você.

Mas o que diabos ele estava dizendo? O que Pansy tinha a ver com a noite nojenta deles? "Que se foda", a loura pensou. Weasley tinha acabado de lhe dar um motivo.

– Na verdade, Weasley… – ela disse suavemente perto da porta. – Eu pretendo acabar sim com a noite, da mesma forma que vocês acabaram com a minha.

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que a cor da Grifinória. Já Weasley ficou pálido.

– Como você se atreve? – ele rosnou, puxou a calça de moletom na ponta da cama e enfiou depressa por baixo do lençol, se levantando logo em seguida. Pansy sorria com deboche. – Você é completamente louca, Parkinson.

– Eu? – ela ironizou. – Louca é a sua namorada de ficar com você, Weasley. Na verdade, os dois são.

– Sua… sua… – ele procurava a varinha no bolso da calça.

– Você vai tentar me atacar de novo, Weasley? – ela deu uma risada fria e irônica. – Para fracassar de novo?

– _Estup_... – ele tentou pronunciar, mas antes que conseguisse, Pansy se defendeu rápido o suficiente para que ele fosse lançado contra a parede. Granger deu um gritinho.

– Como é mesmo a sua música de fracasso? – ela disse com suavidade. – Weasley não pega nada, não bloqueia aro algum… É por isso que todos os sonserinos cantam: Weasley nasceu no lixo, sempre deixa a bola entrar; a vitória já é nossa, Weasley é o nosso rei! – seu sorriso sádico fazia o prazer de tortura psicológica relaxar o seu corpo.

– Cale a boca, sua filha de uma p... – pela primeira vez, Weasley conseguira lançar um feitiço só com o movimento das varinhas e, apesar de Pansy conseguir amenizar, ela foi lançada contra a parede também.

– Você vai se arrepender, seu verme… – ela disse com fúria. – _Cruc_ …

– NÃO! – Granger berrou e se lançou na frente de Weasley, defendendo-o do feitiço com a varinha. Ela se vestira e Pansy nem reparou. – Você não vai machucá-lo outra vez!

– Você pode apostar que eu vou, sua sangu… OUTCH. – ela berrou e, antes que pudesse pensar, fora lançada outra vez contra a parede, mas dessa vez com força.

Não houve mais palavras. As duas eram bruxas tão poderosas, que mesmo sem a varinha, elas podiam lutar, sem sequer pronunciar os feitiços que usavam. Ronald tentava, no canto do quarto, ajudar Hermione, mas qualquer coisa que ele começava a fazer, Pansy impedia só de olhar para ele. Pansy estuporou Granger mentalmente, mas ela bloqueara o feitiço e, em poucos segundos, a loura estava no ar, com as pernas presas, o que parecia ser o feitiço _Locomotor_. A loura conseguira se soltar após se debater no ar e, quando tombou no chão, Granger fora também lançada ao chão, mas dessa vez, pelo feitiço _Incarcerous_ , que a deixara amarrada por cordas. Como lutar contra a própria Granger estava difícil, Pansy mentalizou " _Estupefaça_ " e apontou a mão para Weasley, que caiu no chão, inconsciente. Elas permaneceram um bom tempo atacando uma a outra, até que Pansy simplesmente notou que não teria mais nada a perder, mentalizou o seu ódio pela sangue-ruim e, em um sussurrou de forma fria.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

O jato de luz verde voou em direção de Granger, que em um movimento rápido das mãos, fez com que o feitiço ricocheteasse e voltasse contra a Pansy. A garota, que percebera, mentalizara " _Protego Horribilis_ " e o jato de luz sumiu no ar. A loura preparava-se de novo para lançar a maldição da morte até que a mesma atingisse a sangue-ruim que, merecia mais do que tudo, morrer. Porém, quando Pansy mentalizou as palavras, Hermione Granger conseguiu ser infinitamente mais rápida.

– _SECTUMSEMPRA_! – o jato de luz voou das mãos da garota e atingiu Pansy em cheio no peito, causando a mesma sensação de uma espada afiada penetrando cada camada de sua pele.

A garota caiu no chão e já não via praticamente mais nada além da imagem retorcida, assim como a dor de ter o seu peito cortado daquela forma brusca era a pior coisa que sentira na vida. O sangue jorrava ao seu redor e Pansy sentia cada segundo da sua vida sendo consumido; ela não passaria de dois minutos...

Como Pansy morreria com o feitiço inventado por seu próprio padrinho?A loura achou que talvez Granger fosse mudar de ideia, mas tudo o que vira foi a morena correr para o canto e despertar Rony, tirando-o dali imediatamente. Pansy realmente morreria sozinha.

– Vo… você… vai mesmo me deixar mor… morrer, sang… sangue-ruim? – ela sussurrou com dor e raiva, o que fez Hermione voltar.

A morena se ajoelhou do lado dela, fitou-a com uma seriedade desconhecida e, com uma frieza irreconhecível, entoou:

– Sabe que eu não sinto absolutamente nada quando você tenta me fazer de inferior ao me chamar de sangue-ruim? Sabe por quê? – ela cuspiu as palavras. – Porque você não passa de uma merda, Parkinson. Uma merda que perdeu tudo e não sabe amadurecer com as perdas.

– Sua… puta… – Pansy gemeu.

– O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Parkinson. – Granger disse com frieza. – Nem mesmo você sendo tão poderosa.

– Você sabe que eu vou ter… a... a cicatriz eterna desse… seu… seu feitiço. Eu vou… morrer com uma mar… marca sua. – Pansy gemeu.

Hermione a fitou com mais seriedade.

– Todos nós temos uma marca que nos custa a sanidade, não é mesmo? – a morena ergueu o braço, puxou a manga e deixou exposta a cicatriz enorme em seu braço que Bellatrix lhe deixara na Mansão dos Malfoy, a qual dizia "sangue-ruim".

Pansy gemeu de repulsa. Não de Granger, mas porque a cicatriz lembrou-lhe as marcas que Avery deixou em seus pais, que diziam "traidores" por todo o corpo deles. Na verdade, lembrou especialmente a sua mãe, que fora a mais afetada. A cicatriz de Granger fora como um tapa na cara de Pansy. Porém, antes que a loura pudesse demonstrar qualquer arrependimento, Hermione apenas levantou e saiu do quarto, dando-lhe as costas.

Seus sentidos foram enfraquecendo e, aos poucos, a sonserina perdia a força para respirar, pensar e até sentia os batimentos cardíacos diminuírem devagar. Seu corpo sangrava ao extremo e a ferida em seu peito ardia com uma dor indescritível, de forma que sua visão, cada vez mais, escurecia. Pansy contemplou o teto pela última vez, fechou os olhos, parou de se mover permanentemente e viu, em sua mente, a imagem de uma corça prateada vagando…

* * *

– _Vulnera Sanentur!_ – alguém sussurrava suavemente e repetidas vezes, enquanto Pansy sentia cada pontada de dor se enfraquecendo à medida que a a pessoa repetia o feitiço.

Ela não sabia se aquilo já fazia parte da sua morte ou algo do tipo, mas teve certeza de que estava viva quando seus batimentos cardíacos, aos poucos, voltaram a acelerar e sua respiração melhorava à medida que seus cortes cicatrizavam. A garota não reconhecia bem a voz de quem executava o feitiço, talvez estivesse tonta demais para fazê-lo. Contudo, quando se sentiu firme o suficiente para abrir os olhos sem sentir dor, ela não demorou.

– Potter? – ela gemeu com espanto.

– Fique quieta. _Vulnera Sanentur_! – a dor em seu peito estava quase curada e Potter, ajoelhado ao seu lado, repetia os gestos exatamente como Snape fizera em sua memória.

– Por… quê? – ela perguntou em outro gemido, sentindo seus olhos repletos de lágrimas.

– Porque… Eu entendo a sua dor. – ele disse com suavidade, pronunciando uma última vez o feitiço e, em seguida, guardando a varinha. – Sei que eu poderia ter enfrentado Voldemort e defendido Snape. Mas ele morreria… – Potter disse com a voz embargada. – Você… Tem ideia do que é descobrir que alguém protegeu você a vida inteira e, enquanto isso, você apenas o odiava e desejava que ele sofresse? Achava que ele queria vê-la morta, quando, na verdade, ele queria exatamente o contrário? Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer um "obrigado", Pansy. Eu nunca pude olhar Severus Snape nos olhos e dizer que ele é o homem mais corajoso que eu conheci. Eu… Nunca vou poder demonstrar a minha gratidão. Eu teria feito tudo para salvá-lo. E o que me fez ter coragem de me entregar a Voldemort naquela noite, foi a coragem de Snape em se entregar à morte, pela minha mãe. Você sabe do que eu estou dizendo…

– Eu… Eu sei. – ela sussurrou. – Eu só nunca vou poder dizer nada do que eu preciso a ele de novo.

Antes que Pansy pudesse se dar conta, ela já estava em lágrimas. Ela sentou-se e Potter passou o braço em suas costas, sabendo que poderia até morrer por isso. Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperava, Pansy o abraçou pela cintura e jogou a cabeça em seus ombros, chorando de forma desesperadora. A loura não percebeu, mas Potter também chorava baixinho e acariciava os cabelos de Pansy de forma amigável. A sonserina não sabia bem porque confiava tanto em Potter, mas, em algum lugar dentro dele, ele conhecera Snape como ela conhecera, diferente de todas as outras pessoas. E, se Snape lutou uma parte da sua vida para proteger o garoto, talvez Potter valesse um pouco à pena.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Pansy acordara com uma dor insuportável no peito e notou que a cicatriz em sua pele era horrível. Sentira um ódio anormal de Granger e todo o arrependimento que sentira, na verdade, se transformara em nojo. Se a sangue-ruim tinha aquela marca no braço, era porque merecia, diferente dos seus pais, que foram acusados de forma injusta.

Só quando se levantou, é que se deu conta da dor que sentia por todo o corpo. Não só pelo feitiço de Granger, mas por todo o duelo, em que ela batera diversas vezes na parede e no chão. Ela mancava e andava bem devagar; seus lábios estavam inchados, o olho estava roxo e muitos cortes ocupavam o seu rosto. Por sorte, quando fora ao Beco Diagonal, a sonserina comprara uma Poção Embelezadora, a mesma que Snape ensinou na aula em que Draco invadiu sua mente. Ela tomou todo o frasco, que só removera o olho roxo e alguns cortes. Os lábios permaneceram inchados e ainda havia alguns cortes visíveis que a poção não era forte o bastante para curar.

Teve sorte de não ver Granger durante o dia. Considerando o seu estado, a Sra. Weasley deu tarefas mais leves à Pansy, que exigiam apenas o uso das mãos, como cozinhar o almoço e lavar a louça. Quando terminou seus deveres, ficou livre para o que quisesse. Ela queria sair para beber ou fazer alguma coisa que prestasse com Daphne - que não parava de questionar o que eram aqueles cortes; Pansy só dissera que descontrolou a magia com ela mesma -, mas Molly Weasley não permitiu que ninguém saísse d'A Toca próximo do anoitecer, porque Kingsley Shacklebolt viria jantar e faria um comunicado importante.

Pansy treinou sozinha no jardim um pouco da sua magia e notou um controle maior do que ela imaginava, considerando que, nos últimos tempos, as aulas de Oclumência com Potter a ajudaram bastante a controlar o que quisesse. Até na hora de raiva ela já tinha algum controle mínimo, mas ela precisava se esforçar muito para isso. No entanto, ela quase derrubou uma velha árvore que estava no jardim da família há anos e a Sra. Weasley a proibiu de treinar magia ali, antes que ela demolisse a casa.

Na hora do jantar, a mesa estava com um verdadeiro banquete que Pansy nunca vira antes. Pratos com bifes, frangos e carnes ocupavam quase tudo, entre pratos decorados com ovos, peixes e saladas. Havia comida para todos os gostos, mas o prato principal eram os pastéis ingleses, recheados de ingredientes que Pansy adorava. Porém, o jantar só fora permitido quando Kingsley Shacklebolt chegou e se sentou à mesa, sendo o primeiro a se servir. Todos comeram apressados e esfomeados, degustando e aproveitando cada deliciosa refeição do banquete. No intervalo entre a janta e a sobremesa (um manjar branco que Molly passara a tarde preparando), finalmente Kingsley anunciara suas intenções com a visita.

– Silêncio, por favor.

Ele pediu educadamente e todos ficaram quietos.

– Amanhã, no Profeta Diário, será publicado um comunicado oficial sobre as Repúblicas-Refúgio.

– Ahn… Senhor? – Granger perguntou, pela primeira vez na vida não sabendo o que algo significava.

– As Repúblicas-Refúgio, senhorita. Uma nova lei do Ministério da Magia que abriga todos aqueles que perderam as famílias na Guerra.

O burburinho na mesa não demorou a começar.

– As Repúblicas-Refúgio serão moradias construídas pelo Ministério em diferentes regiões do mundo mágico para todos que, de alguma forma, passaram a ter necessidades depois da Guerra. O nosso foco, primeiramente, enquanto as aulas em Hogwarts não são retomadas, é abrigar todos os alunos que perderam suas famílias. Todos serão bancados pelo Ministério até que se formem. Os menores de idade ficarão abrigados com voluntários que se ofereceram a morar nessas Repúblicas, enquanto os maiores de idade poderão morar por conta própria, dividindo a República com, no máximo, outros cinco moradores. – Kingsley explicou com paciência.

– É uma ideia sensacional, Ministro. – Arthur Weasley exclamou.

– Iremos dar aos estudantes oportunidades de recomeçar suas vidas e ofereceremos uma mesada mensal de alguns galeões para que possam se sustentar enquanto estiverem na escola, principalmente em relação ao material escolar.

Por que Pansy não esperara mais um pouco para comprar o seu material?

– Mas por que comunicar pessoalmente a nós, Ministro? – Molly questionou.

– Ora, porque temos uma concentração de órfãos aqui. – ele disse, só depois se dando conta de que o comentário fora infeliz. – Ahn… Todos terão oportunidade de se inscreverem no Programa, caso queiram. Os menores de idade serão obrigados a participarem.

– Entendo… – Molly completou.

– Vejamos… – Kingsley desenrolou um pedaço de pergaminho. – Srta. Pansy Parkinson, Srta. Daphne Greengrass, Srta. Astoria Greengrass e Sr. Harry Potter. Todos vocês são maiores de idade, exceto Astoria Greengrass. Como a Srta. Daphne Greengrass já completou dezessete anos, ela pode ser a guardiã legal de Astoria, caso concorde. Caso a Srta. não se interesse pelo Programa, Astoria será encaminhada à uma das Repúblicas para morar com outro guardião voluntário. Quem se interessar, preencham esses formulários.

Pansy fora a primeira a preencher, por motivos óbvios. Além de querer se livrar d'A Toca, não via a hora de conquistar a sua independência. Daphne também não fora nenhuma surpresa, embora ela pedisse um tempo para que Astoria desse a sua resposta. Por que Astoria não concordaria em morar com Daphne? A surpresa fora Potter se oferecer para morar na República, com a justificativa de que precisava começar a caminhar sozinho, agora que não voltaria para Hogwarts e iniciaria sua vida como auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt oferecera vagas de aurores para Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter pelo brilhante desempenho na Guerra de Hogwarts. Tamanho talento não exigia mais um ano em Hogwarts para que se formassem. Granger não aceitou, porque não tinha desejo em agir naquela área do Ministério, mas Potter e Weasley não recusariam nem sob tortura. Pansy sabia disso tudo pelo acesso às memórias de Potter.

Quando o Ministro estava se preparando para ir embora, ele informou que, provavelmente, a República-Refúgio de quem se inscreveu seria uma única para todos eles, já que já possuíam um histórico aceitável de convivência e "a Srta. Parkinson precisava de companhias que soubessem lidar com sua magia excessiva." Ninguém se opôs, porém, no momento em que Kingsley se despediu, alguém passou gritando pelos jardins.

– Kingsley! Espera! Eu quero me inscrever também! – Hermione Granger corria em sua direção. – Meus pais estão desaparecidos na Austrália, não conseguimos rastreá-los. Sou dependente financeiramente e passarei o último ano em Hogwarts.

– Muito bem, Srta. Granger, lhe inscreverei na República e você poderá se acomodar com as Greengrass, o Potter e a Srta. Parkinson.

Pansy gelou e sentiu o seu peito encher-se de raiva por saber que teria de aturar Granger até quando ficaria independente. Hermione, por sua vez, sorria com um prazer quase sádico, lançando um olhar fuzilante à loura.


	11. O Casamento

_**Capítulo 10 - O Casamento.**_

As coisas tornaram-se mais pacíficas após o anúncio das Repúblicas-Refúgio. Depois que o Ministro deixou A Toca, a família Weasley entrou em um estado de animação quase insuportável para Pansy, porque todos começaram a discutir quem iria mesmo ou não. Na verdade, a Sra. Weasley não conseguia aceitar a ideia de deixar Potter e Granger sob a própria responsabilidade, como se eles não fossem capazes de se cuidar sozinhos - o que era um pensamento idiota, considerando que eles passaram meses sozinhos em busca das Horcruxes. Pansy achava que Ronald e Ginny Weasley poderiam estar colocando Molly Weasley paranóica, preocupada com a possibilidade de Granger e Potter ficarem juntos ou algo do tipo; Pansy sabia que a hipótese era impossível por já ter visto os pensamentos de Harry em relação à garota, mas nada convencia Weasley e a pirralha (será que era de família?) mudarem de ideia e pararem com os ciúmes. Ginny chegou a dar alguns ataques de raiva dizendo que queria ir também, mas era sempre cortada pelo Sr. Weasley, que a lembrava de que ainda estava vivo e ela não precisava de ajuda do Ministério para nada. A discussão era sempre infernal, até que a Sra. Weasley decidiu que Ginny estava proibida de tocar no assunto ou sequer teria oportunidade de visitar Potter - o que seria ótimo, pois era menos um visitante para Pansy aturar.

Alguns dias depois, receberam uma coruja de Kingsley informando que as Repúblicas poderiam ser oficialmente utilizadas a partir da próxima semana, mas que como a família Weasley abrigava todos que iriam ficar numa só casa, o Ministério gostaria de dar a eles a oportunidade de serem os primeiros a inaugurarem o projeto - em outras palavras, a oportunidade de serem as cobaias. Isso só serviu para aflorar os ânimos, já que agora Ronald Weasley parecia mais mal-humorado e chato, enquanto Ginny só sabia azarar quem falasse com ela. Granger não calava a boca falando de todos os livros que gostaria de levar, Potter parecia indiferente e Astoria continuava desaparecendo, o que deixava Daphne de cabelos em pé, já que não conseguia acordar cedo o bastante para encontrá-la e avisá-la das Repúblicas. Pansy sabia que Daphne estava ciente do namoro da irmã porque, todos os dias, antes do café, ela perguntava à loura se tudo estava bem, como se pudesse imaginar o seu ciúme por Draco estar namorando. O que Daphne não sabia, é que Pansy simplesmente ignorava a situação e estava mais preocupada em aturar Ronald Weasley até à volta as aulas, que vivia tentando azarar Pansy discretamente. Ele só nunca conseguia porque sempre alguém ficava prestes a ver ou descobrir, mas provavelmente ele tentaria outras vezes quando estivesse visitando Granger na República. Na verdade, o que lhe preocupava não eram as azarações - ele provavelmente não conseguiria -, mas sim o fato de Weasley ser tão burro, que provavelmente se mataria quando a magia de Pansy revidasse por ela. A garota não queria ir para Azkaban antes que pudesse matar Avery - o Comensal que matara seus pais -, mas acabaria indo se o namoradinho de Granger a provocasse.

Quanto às aulas de Oclumência, Potter e Pansy combinaram de que o melhor era se elas não ocorressem mais; não só porque já estavam começando a desconfiar do sumiço de ambos, mas também porque Potter já se sentia suficientemente preparado e, algumas vezes, acabava invadindo a mente de Pansy, mas ele, por pura lealdade e respeito, se retirava antes que tivesse tempo de assistir alguma coisa. A loura não entendia o motivo para a sua mente estar tão vulnerável a Potter, mas pelo que lera nos livros a respeito de Oclumência, era ainda mais difícil se defender de alguém que fora capaz de penetrar os seus pensamentos mais profundos; isso Snape jamais lhe ensinara e nunca ensinaria. Além disso, quanto mais orgulho, mais fácil seria penetrar a mente de alguém, e isso Pansy tinha de sobra.

– Harry! Hermione! Pan… Parkinson, Daphne, vocês já estão prontos? O Ministro está esperando vocês lá fora! – berrou a Sra. Weasley, deixando Pansy (que estava logo do lado) prestes a tacar o malão na mulher. Para que gritar desse jeito?

– Estamos! Só um minuto, Sra. Weasley. – Granger gritou lá de cima e Pansy imaginou que, pela demora, a garota devia estar se despedindo do namorado ou algo do tipo.

– Hermione, vocês vão se ver ainda hoje! Desgrudem! – Potter falou com discrição – de forma que só quem estivesse por perto ouviria - revirando os olhos, tirando os óculos do rosto e limpando as lentes na blusa. – Kingsley está nos esperando.

Ninguém respondeu.

– PAREM DE SE BEIJAR, SEUS IDIOTAS! – Potter gritou e jogou um par de meias em algo que Pansy não pôde ver, mas imaginou que fosse no casal nojento e que eles estivessem se beijando no meio das escadas. Ginny riu.

– Ron, deixe Hermione descer ou eu vou transformar esses beijos em tapas! – a Sra. Weasley berrou nervosa e logo ouviu-se passos rápidos começando a descer as escadas.

– Estamos indo, droga! – Ronald gritou, irritado. Granger estava mais corada que nunca.

– Onde estão os novos moradores, Molly? – Kingsley berrou lá de fora. Por que todos esses idiotas tinham de berrar o tempo inteiro?

– ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO, KINGSLEY! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley. – GINNY, DEIXE O HARRY IR! – ela atrapalhou o casal, que apenas estava dando um selinho de despedida, que fora interrompido bruscamente com Molly empurrando Ginny para longe. – SAIAM TODOS DAQUI! PARECEM TODOS GRUDES!

Pansy nunca concordou tanto com a Sra. Weasley.

Depois de mais broncas de Molly Weasley em todos - nem Daphne escapou -, finalmente o Ministro estava livre para dar as suas instruções. Para que evitasse mais alvoroço, quem não iria teve de ficar dentro d'A Toca à espera de um sinal, ou eles não conseguiriam aparatar nunca. Kingsley reuniu todos ao redor de um patinho de borracha velho - que Pansy julgou ser a chave de um portal - e começou a dizer o que deveriam fazer.

– Infelizmente, não fomos permitidos a instalar as Repúblicas-Refúgio em locais mágicos por não termos a quantidade exata de propriedades livres. Acabaríamos deixando as famílias bruxas sem locais para morar se fizéssemos isso. Por isso, vocês terão de ficar em área trouxa, tudo bem?

Pansy revirou os olhos. Já começara o dia com notícias ruins.

– Mas senhor, e se precisarmos de… – Granger tentou dizer.

– Todos vocês terão acessos diretos aos lugares mágicos principais. Instalamos portais que dão direto a certos lugares, caso vocês precisem. – Kingsley explicou. – Vocês poderão visitar o Beco Diagonal, a estação de King's Cross, o Hospital St. Mungos e o Ministério da Magia. Na parede haverá um quadro com todas estas instruções. A República deverá ser mantida na questão decorativa e saberemos se algum morador não-permitido se instalar no local. Tudo bem, quando eu contar três…

Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção, exceto Granger, que já se preparou para tocar no patinho no chão; todos, ao se darem conta, repetiram o gesto.

– Dois… – Kingsley contava pacientemente. – Três!

Todos tocaram o objeto, que pareceu engolir todos de uma vez. Pansy viu tudo girar e ouviu algum imbecil gritando enquanto viajavam - provavelmente Daphne, a menos acostumada - e, rapidamente, sentiu o chão tocar seus pés e se forçou a ficar de pé, enquanto todos os outros (exceto Kingsley) caíram ao chão e se estabacaram. Eles estavam numa rua movimentada e repleta de edifícios, o que deixou Pansy um tanto confusa, com um zumbido irritante na cabeça. Jamais se acostumaria com tanto barulho.

– Estamos na King's Road, em Londres, senhores. – O Ministro da Magia explicava com animação e Hermione parecia compartilhar da excitação. – Esta é uma das ruas mais caras da cidade entre os trouxas, então eles não repararão em nós, bruxos, porque eles são mais excêntricos que nós. Além disso, esse tipo de trouxa raramente usa os locais de uso público, como o telefone e o banheiro, então não correrão o risco de encontrar nossos portais. Sigam-me!

Ninguém falava nada. O Ministro caminhava na frente, guiando-os, enquanto rumava em direção a um enorme prédio cinza e com paredes descascadas. Ele pediu que todos prestassem atenção em seus gestos e, assim que se aproximou da portaria, tocou em uma placa dourada abaixo da campainha, que dizia "Edifício Royal". Assim que ele tocou no objeto, pode-se ouvir uma voz, semelhante à da entrada do Ministério da Magia.

– Sua senha, por favor? – a voz feminina perguntou com educação.

– _Dementador_. – O Ministro sussurrou com preguiça e o portão dourado se abriu.

Pansy ficou perplexa. Olhando de fora, vira uma portaria comum de um prédio trouxa. Porém, assim que cruzou o portão, se deparou com uma sala enorme, muito parecida com a sala de sua antiga mansão. Nunca deixaria de se impressionar com a magia. O cômodo, além de espaçoso, tinha as paredes pretas e brancas, decoradas com prateleiras repletas de livros - Granger fora direto até eles -, dois sofás enormes que cabiam, pelo menos, seis pessoas, uma televisão no centro da sala - que Pansy, inclusive, não fazia ideia de como funcionava, mas Potter saberia explicar - e outras decorações que combinavam com o local. No canto da sala, como se houvesse uma divisão, havia uma grande mesa com algumas cadeiras em volta, iluminada por um lustre discreto e elegante. A cozinha ficava atrás de uma porta próxima à mesa de jantar, sendo um lugar espaçoso, com todo o tipo de comida, doces e bebidas que se podia imaginar. No canto da cozinha, um armário com algumas bebidas mais excêntricas como whisky de fogo podiam ser encontradas, mas no topo do armário, encontrava-se uma plaquinha com a seguinte descrição: " _ESTE ARMÁRIO CONTÉM DETECTOR DE MAIORIDADE, POR FAVOR, NÃO INSISTA!_ "

O Ministro também apresentou os quartos a eles. Cada morador teria as suas próprias suítes, exceto as Greengrass, que teriam de dividi-lo. Todos os quartos tinham as paredes brancas com a decoração preta, enquanto o de Pansy era o único ao contrário: com paredes pretas e a decoração branca. O Ministro explicou que o dela era assim por ter paredes reforçadas que não deixavam magia alguma passar; ou seja, Pansy não poderia aparatar e desaparatar ali, muito menos praticar feitiços grandes em seu próprio quarto, apenas os mais simples, como _Lumus, Accio, Wingardium Leviosa_ etc. A garota pensou em protestar e dizer que já conseguia controlar um pouco mais da sua magia, mas definitivamente não estava nem um pouco com vontade de usar argumentos ou tentar justificar qualquer coisa, então apenas tentou ignorar, já que não precisaria usar nenhuma magia grandiosa ali. Pelo menos Weasley não conseguiria azará-la no seu quarto e nenhum incidente aconteceria.

Quando voltaram à sala, Pansy notou o discreto mural de recados ao lado da porta. Nele haviam dois pergaminhos pendurados; um, dizia os portais e os locais correspondentes, enquanto o outro, possuía algumas regras que deveriam ser respeitadas por cada morador:

 _REPÚBLICAS-REFÚGIO - REGRAS:_

 _1) Não é permitida a morada de qualquer visitante que não esteja listado como morador oficial;_

 _2) Visitantes podem dormir nas Repúblicas apenas duas vezes por semana;_

 _3) Visitantes regulares registrados (namorado (a) e família) têm permissão de dormir na República em até cinco dias na semana, tendo que passar pelo menos duas noites fora do local, ou será considerado como estadia;_

 _4) Não é permitida qualquer alteração na decoração do local;_

 _5) Caso algum morador queira deixar a República, o Ministério deverá ser informado imediatamente;_

 _6) Um funcionário do Ministério virá a cada quinze dias para verificar a situação atual da República e de seus moradores, podendo punir ou expulsar os moradores caso haja descumprimento das regras;_

 _7) A limpeza e o fornecimento de comida serão feitos diariamente;_

 _8) Festas na República só serão permitidas caso o Ministério seja informado;_

 _9) Não tente fraudar o detector de maioridade; as bebidas também estão rastreadas;_

 _10) O uso do corujal é permitido apenas às corujas dos moradores._

 _Obs: Descumprir qualquer uma destas regras acarretará na punição e/ou expulsão dos moradores responsáveis da República._

Pansy revirou os olhos. Odiava regras, mas como não tinha opção, respeitá-las era o melhor que poderia fazer. Tinha certeza de que, ao menos, naquele local, ninguém tentaria matá-la ou amaldiçoá-la, especialmente se estivesse em seu quarto.

– Eu espero que todos fiquem bem acomodados na República. Qualquer reclamação deverá ser feita diretamente ao Ministério. O botão de emergência está no mural de recados e apenas os moradores têm acesso, caso algum visitante engraçadinho queira apertar. E, por favor, evitem encrencas!

Todos assentiram.

– Mas… Onde está a Srta. Astoria? – Kingsley perguntou, intrigado, só agora dando falta da garota.

– Ela… ela foi avisada! Passarei suas instruções à ela, Ministro. – Daphne sorriu, embora não parecesse tão firme.

– Não acho que seja prudente, Srta. Daphne. – o Ministro disse com cautela.

– Eu passo as informações pra ela, Ministro. Não se preocupe. – Granger garantiu, com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

– Bom, então tá. Mas as duas serão punidas se eu souber que ela não foi avisada! – ele ameaçou.

Uma criatura começou a gemer no canto da cozinha.

– Céus! Quase ia me esquecendo! – Kingsley arfou. – Violet, venha aqui!

Um minúsculo elfo doméstico surgiu da cozinha, tão trêmula e pequena, que mais parecia um filhote de elfo. Elfos cruzavam?

– Esta será o elfo de vocês! Violet nunca serviu à uma família antes e foi escolhida especialmente para servir a voc...

– MAS O QUÊ? – Granger berrou. – NÃO! Violet, você está livre! Pode ir embora!

O Ministro não entendeu nada. Pansy e Daphne se entreolharam. Potter suspirou.

– Não vamos permitir que elfos domésticos sejam explorados nesta casa! – ela ralhou. O elfo começou a chorar. – N...Não, Violet, eu não estou dispensando v... você. O problema não é você, e sim a… a exploração.

– Mas do que está falando, Srta. Granger? – o Ministro franziu o cenho. – Violet está sendo paga para isso e terá alguns privilégios. Ela foi recomendada ao Ministério há alguns anos por Dumbledore, que conseguiu alguns elfos que só aceitavam trabalhar com salário. Todos recomendados por um tal de Dobby.

Granger começou a chorar e Potter pareceu emocionado. Pansy e Daphne deram de ombros. E Dobby, por acaso, era o elfo choroso que serviu aos Malfoy?

– Agora tenho que ir. Vocês terão uma entrevista com o repórter do Profeta Diário na segunda-feira para contarem a experiência na República. Vocês assinaram o contrato com o Ministério e deverão conceder a entrevista, todos vocês. – o Ministro olhou diretamente para Pansy. – Tenham todos uma boa tarde!

Segundos depois, ele desaparatou.

Todos levaram seus pertences para os seus respectivos quartos e, no fim da tarde, a República já estava organizada e pronta para ser chamada de "casa" pelos seus moradores. Pouco depois, Ronald e Ginny Weasley chegaram, não dando nem um dia de descanso para Granger e Potter, que dominaram os sofás da sala conversando e rindo alto. Pansy se irritava à cada risada e Daphne parecia indiferente, mas elas conversavam com discrição na mesa de jantar, com " _abaffiato_ " para que as visitas não as ouvisse. Quando o céu começou a escurecer, a conversa entre os quatro fora interrompida por pios insistentes de uma coruja.

– Alguém deixou a coruja solta? – Potter perguntou discretamente.

Pansy e Daphne negaram, Hermione estava atenta demais à coruja para responder.

A ave pousou graciosamente na janela e olhou, desconfiada, para dentro do cômodo. Era uma bufo-real enorme e com os olhos laranja, o que deixou Pansy sem conseguir respirar. Daphne pensou a mesma coisa.

– É a coruja do Draco? – ela sussurrou, enquanto Pansy assentia; reconhecia a ave de longe.

Quando a coruja avistou Pansy, pousou à sua frente. Primeiro, largou uma carta na mesa e, em seguida, deu bicadinhas nas mãos da loura, que a acariciou com algum receio.

– Ei, há quanto tempo eu não vejo você… – Pansy sussurrou com o peito apertado. A coruja piou baixinho.

Todos pareciam pasmos ao ver Pansy sendo carinhosa com alguma criatura.

– O que você tem aqui? É de… Draco? – ela suspirou e a coruja piou mais uma vez.

A ave também pareceu cumprimentar Daphne, pois também deu bicadinhas em sua mão e só parou quando a garota a acariciou. Alguns segundos depois, a coruja levantou vôo e se retirou, deixando todos muito curiosos.

– Como… _ele_ sabe? – Harry perguntou, não se importando em demonstrar a intimidade que já tinha com Pansy. – É de Malfoy, não é? Essa coruja já tentou estrangular Edwiges uma vez.

Daphne cuspiu o suco que estava tomando para rir.

– É… – Pansy respondeu, pegando o envelope com cuidado e abrindo-o. No espaço do destinatário, estava escrito "a todos da República-Refúgio" e, por isso, Pansy teve de ler em voz alta. – Aqui diz que…

A loura passou rapidamente os olhos na carta e congelou, boquiaberta. Daphne, que espiava do canto, também ficou sem reação e nenhuma das duas dizia nada. Granger, impaciente, apenas levantou, pegou a carta da mão de Pansy, que ia reclamar, mas logo se lembrou de que a carta era para todos.

– Hum, me deixa ver… – Granger começou a ler. – Draco Lucius Malfoy e… – ela soltou uma exclamação. – Não pode ser!

– O que tem nessa merda de carta, afinal? – Ginny ralhou. – Diz de uma vez!

– Draco Lucius Malfoy e Astoria Louise Greengrass têm o prazer de convidar para o seu… seu… casamento, que se realizará na Mansão dos Malfoy, no dia catorze de maio e…

– O QUÊ? – Potter berrou, olhando de imediato para Pansy. – Mas… mas…

– Mas o quê? – Ginny perguntou. – Isso é uma bomba! Alguém sabia que eles estavam juntos?

Pansy recuperou a lucidez e olhou para Potter.

– Não… – o garoto disse com firmeza. – Ninguém sabia de nada.

Pansy pareceu respirar de alívio.

– E por que ele nos convidou? – Ronald Weasley perguntou, confuso. – Lucius Malfoy vai permitir que alguém que não seja sangue-puro esteja na festa?

– Pelo que andei lendo no Profeta Diário, os Malfoy têm tentado se acertar em relação aos nascidos trouxas e mestiços, desde que a Guerra acabou. Eles acham que uma festa de casamento vai livrar todo o sofrimento que nos causou. – Granger disse com irritação.

– Mas quem disse que nós não vamos? – Ronald perguntou.

– Nós vamos? – Potter ficou confuso.

– É óbvio! – o ruivo revirou os olhos. – Eles são ricos, vai ser uma festa boa. E bom, papai com certeza vai. Vai ser ruim para a imagem dele no Ministério não ir.

– É verdade. Papai disse que não poderia falhar, agora que virou chefe do departamento.. – Ginny concordou com o irmão pela primeira vez na noite.

– Então nós teremos mesmo que ir? – Granger perguntou, decepcionada.

– Eu posso ficar aqui com você se você não quiser ir, Mione. – Potter disse com um sorriso.

– Nada disso! Ela é minha namorada e vai sim! – Ronald berrou.

– E você também, nem ouse fugir, Harry. – Ginny disse com calma; a garota ficava bem mansa perto de Potter.

Ninguém parecia se dar conta de que Daphne ainda estava na mesma posição de antes e não piscou.

– Daph… – Pansy disse baixinho. – Você está bem?

– Como… ela não me disse? – ela sussurrou, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

– Eu… eu não sei. – a loura disse, um pouco sem jeito. – Eu pensei que você soubesse.

– Eu sabia que eles estavam tendo alguma coisa e que planejavam se casar, mas… Eu não sabia que era tão rápido. Na verdade, eu só soube disso essa semana, porque coloquei Astoria na parede.

Pansy engoliu em seco; já sabia há muito mais tempo. Os outros já estavam tão descontraídos fazendo especulações sobre o casamento (exceto Potter, que ficava quieto e, o tempo todo, parecia preocupado com Pansy), que sequer ouviriam a conversa das duas.

– Eu pretendia conversar com você quando chegássemos na República a respeito dos dois, Pansy. – Daphne confessou. – Eu fui pega de surpresa e tentei engolir a informação durante essa semana, porque não esperava que… Astoria fosse capaz. Eu não consigo imaginar o quão irada você ficou.

– Eu não me importo, Daph. – Pansy deu de ombros. – Na verdade, eu vou a esse casamento. Será aproximadamente um mês antes das aulas de Hogwarts voltarem e eu não quero ouvir discussões sobre o quão desapontada fiquei com o casamento, ao ponto de não comparecer. Eu insisto em ir. – ela disse com firmeza.

– Mas… O quê? – Daphne arregalou os olhos.

– Eu vou. – a loura deu de ombros. – E fique tranquila, não pretendo estragar nada. Na verdade, eu quero que Draco me veja quando estiver no altar. Quero que veja nos meus olhos que eu não me importo.

Daphne sorriu, porque sabia que, se Pansy disse aquilo, é porque provavelmente não se importava mesmo. E, apesar de ser a sua irmã se casando, Pansy sabia que Daphne estava ao seu lado.

Na verdade, o motivo de Pansy nunca fora mostrar superioridade à Astoria e Draco; não. Isso era apenas uma desculpa para que ninguém tivesse como descobrir o que ela realmente estava tramando. O que acontecia de verdade, é que há algumas semanas, Pansy não parava de sonhar com Avery, o Comensal que matou seus pais. Nos sonhos, ele sempre dizia que estava vindo para buscá-la e que acabaria com o que ele começou há quase uma década. Ele atacava Pansy, torturava a garota de todas as formas possíveis e, enquanto ela ainda tivesse fôlego para gritar e resistir, ele não parava. Porém, quando ela cedia e se tornava alguém completamente entregue à morte, ele a estrangulava e Pansy acordava com a respiração acelerada. Apesar de ser apenas um sonho, a sonserina sabia que Avery estava procurando por ela e, de todas as certezas existentes do universo, a maior certeza de Pansy é que ele estaria no casamento de Draco e Astoria. Não importa em que aparência ou as suas intenções, ele estaria lá; e Pansy, com toda a sua raiva que segurou por tantos meses, iria matá-lo, independente da punição que receberia por isso.

* * *

O mês na República praticamente voou. Pansy se acostumara à rotina da visita diária dos Weasleys e eles conseguiram entrar em acordo a quem ficaria com a sala. Terças, quintas e sábados, a sala era de Potter, Granger e os Weasleys. Segundas, quartas e sextas, a sala era de Pansy e Daphne. Domingo, as visitas eram proibidas e eles teriam de dividí-la, querendo ou não. Quando o meio de maio se aproximou, as corujas de Hogwarts começaram a chegar e os moradores da República se agitavam cada vez mais na compra de materiais, uniforme novo, escolha de matérias etc. Também fora a época da República ser avaliada pelo Ministério e tudo isso deixou todos muito ocupados, pois o local deveria estar impecável. Granger não deixava Violet fazer quase nada dentro de casa - o que irritava até à própria Violet, que se sentia ofendida - e, por isso, todos tinham tarefas diárias como se ainda estivessem n'A Toca. Daphne conseguira enrolar o Ministro em todas as inspeções, fazendo Astoria dormir no local em pelo menos duas noites, porém ela sempre saía antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse vê-la; Pansy não esbarrara com ela nenhuma vez, para a sua sorte.

No dia catorze de maio - o dia do casamento -, todos estavam muito apressados e agitados. Daphne não dormira na República porque seria a madrinha e se arrumaria junto com a noiva, mas toda hora aparatava até o local porque sempre se esquecia de alguma coisa. Hermione e Ginny experimentavam e trocavam vestidos sem parar, chegando até a experimentar as roupas umas das outras. Potter e Weasley já estavam de saco cheio, em um traje a rigor comum, sentados há horas no sofá da sala esperando, enquanto assistiam televisão. O inferno em se conviver com objetos trouxas, é que Ronald se encantava por qualquer programa idiota que passava na TV e passava quase a noite inteira dominando o controle, sem deixar que os outros escolhessem o que veriam. Na verdade, ele perdia uma boa parte do tempo assistindo o esporte número um do mundo trouxa, o futebol, que era tão sem graça e chato quanto Ronald. Qual era a graça de correr atrás de uma bola, e não voar montado em uma vassoura? E por que só uma mísera bola? Definitivamente, os trouxas não tinham nada na cabeça e esse era mais um motivo para que ela repudiasse os nascidos-trouxas, que possuíam a mesma falta de cérebro.

Pansy deixara para se arrumar quase na hora do casório, já que nunca levava muito tempo. Acabou que, na hora do almoço - quase na hora do início da cerimônia -, Granger resolveu colocar um vestido de cor azul bebê, prender os cabelos num coque e uma sapatilha branca. Ginny, por sua vez, usava um vestido amarelo bem clarinho, quase branco, que sujaria na primeira oportunidade; estava bonita, apesar de sempre ter a mesma aparência sem graça de sempre. Pansy demorou um pouco mais a se arrumar naquele dia, talvez por puro orgulho de querer impressionar. Quando desceu as escadas, viu que Weasley, Potter, Granger e a pirralha a deslumbraram, como se nunca esperasse que Pansy pudesse se vestir tão bem. A loura usava um vestido preto justo e simples, embora seus seios estivessem chamando a atenção pelo decote da roupa. Apesar de ser dia, o vestido era tão delicado, que não deixava a garota com um ar noturno; pelo contrário, mesmo sendo escuro, era leve e bonito, ficando ainda mais feminino por conta de uma fita branca amarrada na cintura, completando o visual. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e bem cacheados, pendendo até o meio das costas. A loura até usava maquiagem, coisa que raramente fazia.

Ela ignorou o olhar dos quatro e parou perto deles, revirando os olhos e perguntando se já poderiam ir. Eles formaram um círculo e Granger perguntou.

– Todos sabem como mentalizar a mansão dos Malfoy, certo? – ela dizia com a voz preguiçosa.

– Eu nunca fui lá! – Ginny protestou.

– Você vai comigo! – Ronald ralhou. – É só me mentalizar.

– Com você? – Pansy perguntou, indiferente. – Vocês vão se perder e nunca mais vão se achar se ela for com você, Weasley.

– Ora, sua… – ele rosnou.

– Ginny, vá comigo! – Potter interrompeu antes que eles começassem a brigar. – Pense em mim quando formos desaparatar e você acabará me acompanhando.

– Não é muito difícil pensar em você… – a pirralha gemeu e eles deram um selinho.

Pansy revirou os olhos; ver Potter beijando alguém era sempre nojento.

– Podemos ir? – Hermione berrou, impaciente. – Temos que chegar todos juntos! Provavelmente seremos os mais… Observados, digamos assim.

– Por quê? – Potter questionou.

– Ora, Malfoy nos odiava, não é? – ela disse como se fosse algo óbvio; e era. – E Parkinson, bem…

– Tá, entendi, – Potter cortou. – Vamos!

Eles contaram até três e desaparataram, todos juntos, para a Mansão.

Ao chegarem lá, se depararam com uma multidão de bruxos, muitos conhecidos e outros não. Todos os professores de Hogwarts estavam presentes - até Rubeus Hagrid -, assim como os alunos e todos os bruxos sangue-puro do mundo bruxo. Era, definitivamente, um casamento muito popular. Astoria se sentiria uma rainha, se é que ela já não estivesse se sentindo assim antes só por estar com Draco. Conforme Pansy e os outros quatro andavam, todos os cumprimentavam - inclusive sorriam até para a loura, só por estar com eles - e tentavam falar do "grande feito para o mundo bruxo ao derrotar Voldemort". Quantas vezes Harry devia ouvir aquilo dos outros? Como ele conseguia ser tão simpático sempre? Pansy, provavelmente, já teria azarado qualquer pessoa que perguntasse depois da terceira vez.

Eles logo se sentaram e esperaram o início da cerimônia, que não demorou muito a começar. Na frente, estavam Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, Daphne e Goyle como padrinhos e, bem no meio, Horace Slughorn. Sério? Ele faria a cerimônia? No canto, Kingsley também estava lá, provavelmente com documentos e tudo o que era preciso para torná-los um casal oficial. Pansy tinha que de admitir para si mesma que nunca se imaginou casando com Draco ou qualquer coisa brega do tipo, mas era extremamente esquisito ser outra pessoa ali, e não ela, até porque eles namoraram pelo menos uns três anos, enquanto passaram a infância gostando um do outro, mesmo que da forma mais ingênua. Era como se Pansy estivesse vivendo uma realidade completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada; uma realidade que mudaram em menos de três meses, de forma brusca. Ela tentou afastar os pensamentos incômodos, antes que realmente se importasse com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Logo eles ouviram um tumulto atrás das cadeiras. As pessoas se viravam lentamente e olhavam diretamente para a entrada; Pansy chegou a sentir o coração acelerar ao se virar também. Lá estava Draco, impecável em seu terno e extremamente nervoso só pelo modo como se movia para frente e para trás sem parar. Aos poucos, ele começou a entrar solitário e passou entre os bancos organizados, bem no meio, atraindo todos os olhares. Ele não pareceu perceber Pansy, porque a garota estava bem no canto do outro lado, tão longe de onde o garoto passara, que somente olhando na direção em que ela estava, é que ele teria a chance de vê-la. Contudo, quando o louro chegou ao altar e se virou de frente para todos, possivelmente desesperado por ser o centro das atenções de pessoas que ele passou tanto tempo julgando, a primeira pessoa que ele pareceu avistar na multidão, fora Pansy. O sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera no mesmo instante e quase todos os convidados pararam para se virar e observá-la, que agora olhava para Draco com a maior indiferença que podia demonstrar; até chegou a dar um sorriso cruel de quem estava se divertindo, cumprimentando-o com um movimento suave da face. A única situação constrangedora, era o fato de que Draco simplesmente não disfarçava e não conseguia desviar o olhar de Pansy nem por trinta segundos inteiros, o que não dava chance alguma das pessoas pararem de sussurrar e falar sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

– Você está bem? – sussurrou Harry para Pansy, sem que Ginny percebesse.

– Nunca estive melhor. – ela disse com um sorriso tão malicioso que, Draco, que a observou bem na hora, quase caiu para trás.

Felizmente, a marcha nupcial tocou (da forma mais brega que Pansy poderia imaginar) e o clima esquisito entre a loura e Draco deixou de ser o centro das atenções; agora, todos estavam virados para trás, de pé, esperando pela noiva, que aparecia diante da entrada. Astoria utilizava um vestido muito parecido com o modelo de Fleur Delacour quando se casou (pelo menos, fora o que vira no Profeta Diário). A única diferença, é que ela usava um véu enorme e, atrás dela, uma garotinha com não mais que oito anos - a qual Pansy reconhecera como prima das Greengrass - levava o véu nas mãos, provavelmente evitando que alguém pisasse no tecido ou que a própria noiva tropeçasse. Draco, de primeira, permaneceu com o olhar fixo em Astoria, mas quando Pansy se virou para observá-lo, mais uma vez, seus olhos se perderam na loura. Assim que a morena chegou ao altar e se encontrou com Draco, eles deram um selinho (o que foi constrangedor) e Slughorn pigarreou, como quem pedisse por atenção.

– Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar o casamento de Draco Malfoy e Astoly… Astoria… Greengrass… – Horace começou o discurso.

Pansy aproveitou a parte chata da cerimônia para observar todos os convidados presentes. Viu Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom e alguns outros alunos desconhecidos que viviam cercando Potter, junto com Minerva McGonagall e Pomona Sprout, ambas com a expressão entediada. Vira quase todos os alunos da Sonserina que sobreviveram, os pais de Blaise (teria que cumprimentá-los depois), muitos funcionários importantes do Ministério e outras pessoas que ela conhecera enquanto viveu em Hogwarts. A única pessoa que lhe chamou a atenção, foi uma velha senhora no último banco, vestida de forma esquisita e nada elegante, que não parava de verificar os bolsos e tossir. Pansy nunca vira a velhota na vida, assim como sabia que não poderia ser nenhuma tia de Draco, pois a única era Bellatrix Lestrange. Talvez amiga da família, mas a julgar pela aparência, Narcissa não andaria com ninguém que se vestisse dessa forma.

A cerimônia se arrastou. Horace errou o nome de Astoria pelo menos quatro vezes desde o início, a Sra. Malfoy teve uma crise de choro quando seu filho disse "sim" em relação a aceitar Astoria como sua esposa, logo em seguida Daphne também chorou e Goyle quase pisou no véu da noiva, tornando tudo uma confusão insuportável de se aturar, porque eles ficavam cada vez mais nervosos. A parte mais difícil fora o momento em que os noivos tiveram que dar os votos, porque Pansy nunca ouvira Draco falar daquele jeito antes. E, apesar de ter visto nos olhos dele que ele ainda a amava, ele pôde ver que Astoria, no fundo, fazia Draco feliz, porque ele parecia leve. E Astoria, que sorria irritantemente sem parar, parecia encantada com cada coisa que ele dizia, o que parecia ser bom para o ego do garoto; ter alguém que o admirasse em cada centímetro. Quando eles foram declarados, oficialmente casados, assinaram os papéis e puderam se beijar, apesar de todos aplaudirem, Pansy sentiu metade dos olhares para ela. Ela aplaudiu os noivos só para disfarçar e ignorou todas aquelas pessoas que a observavam, agradecendo mentalmente quando a cerimônia fora encerrada e todos puderam ir para a festa. Os noivos esperaram pacientemente por cada convidado que queria cumprimentá-los (até mesmo Potter fez questão) e Malfoy parecia mais educado do que nunca comparado ao sorriso amarelo do pai e da expressão entediada da mãe. Astoria parecia um cachorrinho, que abana o rabo com cada atenção que recebe. Pansy entrou na fila apenas porque fazia questão de provocar e, quando chegou a sua vez, o clima ficou automaticamente tenso.

– _Abaffiato!_ – ela sussurrou ao se aproximar deles. Astoria gelou.

– P… Pansy? – Draco gemeu.

– Vocês acharam mesmo que eu não viria cumprimentá-los? – Pansy disse com indiferença. – Ora, mas que besteira, felicidades aos noivos!

– Obrigada, é… Obrigada! – Astoria disse com a voz trêmula.

– De nada! – Pansy sorriu. – Aliás, Draco, você amadureceu mesmo, não é?

– C… Como assim? – o garoto tremia.

– Ora, já se acha responsável o suficiente para assumir um casamento, uma casa, uma família? – Pansy arregalou os olhos e sorriu, como quem queria assustá-los, embora falasse com naturalidade. – Eu só espero que você entenda, Malfoy, que não se constrói um casamento amaldiçoando as pessoas com Imperio para que elas façam o que você bem entender, sabe?

Draco Malfoy quase desmaiou.

– E, sabe, usar a Legilimência quando a pessoa está desprevenida também não vale, sim? – Pansy cuspiu as palavras. – Como em uma aula de Poções, por exemplo. Espero que você não precise inventar para Astoria que vocês tiveram uma noite ótima só para que ela fique vulnerável e seja mais difícil fazer a Oclumência! Astoria tem um miolo a menos, lembra? Você mesmo dizia isso. Tem que tomar cuidado, ou você vai fritar o cérebro dela enquanto usa a Legilimência e a covardia para descobrir se ela te traiu ou algo do tipo.

– Cala a boca, sua… – Astoria rosnou.

– Sua o quê? Vadia? Falsa? Nojenta? – Pansy olhou com fixação para Astoria. – Não me confunda com você, querida.

– Pansy, por favor… – Draco gemeu.

– Eu não vou estragar as coisas pra você, Draco. – Pansy disse com suavidade. – Eu não sou como você, entende? Eu realmente espero que você consiga conviver com tudo o que você fez, e viver sem afetar a sua tão perfeita esposa. Ou viver sem usá-la, como você me usou. Espero que você seja feliz, porque você roubou isso de mim. Então que ao menos sirva de alguma coisa e…

Nesse momento, a senhora esquisita que antes estava sentada no fundo da igreja, agora acabara de esbarrar em Pansy.

– Ops, desculpe, Srta. Parkinson. – a velhinha sussurrou e saiu mancando.

– Parkinson? – Pansy arregalou os olhos, sussurrando para si mesma. – Como ela...? Draco, quem é essa mulher?

– Eu… eu não sei. Eu nunca vi na vida. Ela… é… é penetra, eu acho. – ele disse nervoso, provavelmente preocupado com o fato de que Pansy poderia dizer mais coisas que o machucariam.

– Com licença. – a loura disse, deixando os dois para trás e correndo na direção da velha, que se afastava e ia sentando em uma mesa.

Pansy não se aproximou demais, porque causaria desconfiança, mas observou por alguns minutos o modo como a senhora se comportava. O modo de segurar a xícara de chá, ou como observava tudo ao seu redor e até a sua postura. Porém, enquanto estava analisando cada movimento da velha, ela fora interrompida.

– Pansy? – Daphne sussurrou.

– Ah, oi, Daph! Você está linda… – ela disse com um sorriso.

– Você está bem? Não ficou... Mexida? – a garota perguntou com cuidado.

– Eu estou bem. Já fui até desejar felicidades aos noivos. – a loura piscou.

Elas se afastaram e passaram o resto do dia juntas, conversando, bebendo e até gargalhando. Pouco tempo depois, alguns amigos da Sonserina se juntaram à elas e eles tiveram uns bons momentos divertidos, relembrando coisas de Hogwarts, contando como ficou a vida após a Guerra e fofocando sobre os convidados. Mas, apesar de estar se divertindo, em momento algum, Pansy deixou de olhar a velha senhora, que permaneceu horas no mesmo lugar, solitária, sempre observando a festa, sem desgrudar da xícara de chá, que bebia vez ou outra. Apesar de ser uma senhora acabada, ela parecia confortável demais no modo como encostava as costas na cadeira; também era suficientemente rápida para uma idosa, assim como ninguém fora cumprimentá-la; Pansy não a vira usar magia uma vez. Na verdade, a loura estava mais desconfiada do que nunca. De repente, a velhinha tentou beber do chá mais uma vez, mas pareceu ter uma reação esquisita quando viu que a xícara estava vazia (e já não era sem tempo, pois passou a tarde bebendo do mesmo líquido). Imediatamente ela se levantou e, movendo-se absurdamente rápido e já sem mancar, a senhora rumou em direção aos jardins da Mansão, uma parte mais escura e pouco frequentada. Pansy pediu licença na mesa onde estava e se retirou, seguindo a velha descaradamente.

Tudo ficou mais escuro e deserto quando ela entrou no jardim, mas não usaria Lumus, pois além de chamar a atenção, sua varinha estava entre os seios, já que não havia bolsos no vestido. Ela tentou enxergar do melhor jeito que pôde e seguiu a velha de forma silenciosa, até que ela parasse. Quando chegaram em uma parte completamente vazia, a senhora parou e retirou o xale, jogando-o ao chão sem cuidado algum. De repente, ela começou a tremer feito uma louca e Pansy, ao invés de ajudar, se colocou atrás de um arbusto e ficou apenas espiando; não se comovia nem um pouco em ver a velha passando mal, pois sabia que algo muito esquisito estava acontecendo. Ela, discretamente, deixou a varinha preparada entre os seios para caso precisasse puxar e esticou uma das mãos, de forma que pudesse sentir a magia se concentrando por inteiro ali; aquele era um exercício para quando ela quisesse se controlar; era só concentrar toda a mágica em alguma parte do corpo e tentar mantê-la, pois assim seria mais difícil de usá-la. Óbvio que a parte do corpo teria de ser uma perna ou algo que ela não usasse para fazer magia, mas nesse caso, o efeito seria o contrário; era só mover um pouco a mão e a magia sairia num piscar de olhos, sem esforço. A velha, de repente, caiu ao chão e parou de tremer. Teria morrido? Pansy quase saiu para ver, mas preferiu esperar mais um pouco, silenciosa. Não demorou muito para que a pessoa voltasse a se mover, mas quando Pansy pôde ver o corpo já se sentando sobre a grama, reparou que não era mais o corpo de uma velha, mas sim de um homem, com as roupas extremamente largas.

Ela precisou se segurar para não fazer barulho. O homem se levantava e a loura não conseguia ver quem era, já que estava escuro. Contudo, quando ele se virou, Pansy reconhecera no ato: os cabelos arrepiados e em formato de moita não a enganavam; o homem era Avery, exatamente como ela prevera que estaria na festa. A garota prendeu a respiração e esperou que ele se distraísse. Ficou ali, silenciosa, como uma cobra esperando para dar o bote; sempre atenta, ouvindo cada mísero som e planejando o modo como se aproximaria. Quando Avery se virou de costas e ficou de pé, mexendo nos bolsos, provavelmente à procura da varinha, Pansy apenas se levantou, apontou a mão para o homem e pensou com uma firmeza inconfundível: _Crucio_. O homem caiu no chão e começou a gemer de dor e, enquanto isso, Pansy se aproximou dele com um ódio que crescia em seu peito. Porém, sem dizer uma palavra, ela voltou a pensar; " _Crucio_ ; eu quero ver você sentir dor". O homem tremia mais do que nunca e ela sorria com prazer, enquanto ele a observava com dificuldade. Contudo, apesar da dor que ele deveria estar sentindo, ele fora firme ao berrar: _Legilimens_!

Pansy fora pega de surpresa; apesar disso, de imediato, ela pensou no ódio que estava e apenas nisso, podendo ver até os olhos de Avery na sua cabeça, como se pudesse enxergá-lo mentalmente e identificar exatamente onde ele estava. Enquanto ela o bloqueava, no entanto, ela sentiu um golpe forte na barriga e fora lançada com força contra o ar, batendo no chão com tanta força que, na certa, um osso do seu braço quebrou.

– Você vai tentar me matar, Parkinson? – o Comensal riu com ironia. – Igualzinha ao seu pai, tão n…

– _EVERTE STATUM_! – ela berrou e o Comensal voara longe.

A garota se levantou com dificuldade por conta da dor e mancou contra ele, pegando a varinha nos seios. Em seguida, apontou para ele e tentou ser rápida.

– _Sectumsem…_ – ela berrou.

– _PROTEGO!_ – ele fora mais rápido e a varinha de Pansy voou de sua mão. Ela correu para tentar alcançá-la, porém, já mentalizava qualquer feitiço que pudesse atacar o homem, que sempre defendia, mesmo que Pansy nem chegasse a pronunciar.

– Severus te deu aulas, Parkinson? – ele gargalhou de forma assustadora. – Ele era muito bom, é verdade. Mas… Sempre perdia para mim nos duelos, uma pena. _Incarcerous_!

A garota caiu ao chão, agora amarrada por várias cordas que surgiram de repente.

– Esperei tanto por esse momento, Parkinson. Acabar com a família repugnante dos Parkinsons… Tão arrogantes, desprezíveis, que se achavam dignos de alguma coisa. – ele disse com desdém. – Seu pai roubou uma coisa muito preciosa do Lorde das Trevas e todos nós quase fomos punidos!

– ELE NÃO ROUBOU NADA, SEU IMBECIL. – Pansy berrou. – Você é quem nunca foi digno de confiança!

– _Crucio_! – ele disse, mas nada aconteceu. Pansy era tão boa em Oclumência, que Snape a ensinara a defender desse feitiço usando-a. – Ah, claro. Seu padrinhozinho te ensinou isso também.

– Não fale nele, seu verme… – ela sussurrou, cansada.

– Cofring… – ele tentou berrar, mas foi atingido antes que pudesse terminar e voou para longe.

– Não toque nela. – uma voz fria e quase irreconhecível por estar dominada pela raiva falou. Pansy se virou.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy. Saia daqui! – Pansy rosnou, se movendo contra as cordas.

Draco tirou as cordas de Pansy, que se levantou e tentou atacar Avery, mas ele a lançou longe e a garota, dessa vez, bateu com força contra uma árvore e ouviu um estalo enorme em sua perna. Ela não gritou, mas a dor era tão forte, que ela não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente em atacar.

– Pansy, você está bem? **–** Draco foi até ela e tentou lançar algo contra a sua perna quebrada, mas Avery estava de novo vindo na direção deles. Pansy não sabia bem o que estava mentalizando, mas funcionou, porque o Comensal fora lançado contra o ar mais uma vez, contudo, ele conseguira bloquear o feitiço a tempo e logo caiu no chão.

– Vocês são bons em duelo… Mas não são melhores! – Ele lançou a varinha contra Draco e não disse nada, mas Pansy sabia que era a maldição Cruciatus só pelo modo como o garoto caiu no chão e começou a gritar. Antes que Pansy pudesse fazer algo, ele lançou Malfoy contra o ar outra vez, que agora caíra desacordado.

– Acho que acabei com o noivo. Espero que a noiva não fique chateada. – ele sorriu com desprezo.

Pansy tentava mentalizar qualquer coisa contra o homem, mas sua dor na perna era tão forte, que só quando ela olhou, reparou que um galho da árvore simplesmente atravessara sua perna e ficara preso no meio, como uma estaca.

– Será que agora eu posso matar você em paz? – ele disse. – Mas antes… Preciso fazer uma coisa, Parkinson.

Pansy não disse nada, apenas tentava se concentrar o suficiente para invocar sua varinha até ela, mas nem para isso ela tinha forças.

– Você é muito forte, garota. – ele disse. – Fizeram um bom trabalho com você. Tem muita magia aí, eu posso sentir… Quase igual ao Lorde das Trevas. E essa magia me parece familiar. _Muito_ familiar…

A varinha finalmente voou para a mão de Pansy, mas Avery a lançou longe com a varinha dele.

– Não tente, sua imbecil. Morra como seus pais. Seja submissa como eles foram… – ele sorriu. O rosto era envelhecido e nojento, exatamente como Pansy sonhara.

– Você foi… um covarde. – Pansy sussurrou; a dor era tão forte que sua voz mal saíra.

– Eu não fui nada, sua abusada! – ele rosnou. – Como eu ia dizendo… Preciso arrumar uma forma dessa sua magia excessiva idiota não salvar a sua própria pele. Tenho observado você há meses… Essa magia te protege de te matar, entende? Nada vai te deixar morrer. – ele dizia com preguiça.

– Do que você está falando, seu maluco? – Pansy perguntou com impaciência.

– Quando a sua amiga sangue-ruim tentou matar você, Parkinson, você não iria morrer e ela sabia disso. Eu a ouvi fofocando com o traidor de sangue. Sua magia é tão poderosa, que nem mesmo a maldição da morte pode te atingir, a não ser que seja feita por um bruxo ou uma varinha muito poderosa, como o Lorde das Trevas ou a varinha das varinhas…

Pansy estava querendo morrer só para não ter que ouvir mais uma palavra.

– Mas como eu não tenho acesso a nenhum dos dois… Terei de fazer você esquecer que tem essa magia! Esquecer quem você é… – ele disse com um sorriso sádico. – Talvez fazer perder a memória te deixe fraca feito um rato, Parkinson.

– Tente alterar a minha memória, seu imbecil. – Pansy provocou.

– Com prazer! – ele se colocou de frente para Pansy, apontou a varinha para garota e estava prestes a sussurrar. – _Obli_ …

Malfoy, dessa vez, fora rápido de uma forma que Pansy jamais vira na vida. Ele se jogou na frente da garota e a segurou pela mão com força.

– ... _viate_. – o Comensal terminou de dizer, mas não fora Pansy a atingida.

Os dois, Draco e Pansy, de repente, foram sugados pela escuridão. Pansy ouvira o grito frustrado de Avery e vira apenas uma parte do feitiço _Obliviate_ atingir Malfoy, mas não tudo; a garota tinha esperança de que talvez ele não tivesse sido atingido a tempo. Quando eles desaparataram, pararam num lugar que Pansy pensou ser Hogsmeade. Draco estava deitado sobre o chão, de olhos abertos e respirava forte, embora não se movesse pra nada. Pansy queria se aproximar, mas não tinha capacidade alguma, sabendo que sua perna estava daquele jeito e sangrava mais do que nunca. Ela chorava e não sabia se era pela dor, ou porque Malfoy arriscou perder a memória para tirá-la dali.

– Draco! – ela gemeu.

– Pa… Pansy. – ele disse com dificuldade.

A loura respirou aliviada. Ele ao menos se lembrava de alguma coisa.

– Vo..você se lembra? – ela perguntou com algum receio.

– Eu não consigo me lembrar da minha infância. Dos meus anos em Hogwarts. De como fui escolhido pra Sonserina, ou dos feitiços que aprendi nessa época. É como um buraco. Eu me lembro de ir pra Hogwarts, e só lembro… Eu não sei. – ele dizia confuso.

Pansy fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ela notou que a sua varinha estava ao seu lado, jogada na grama; Draco tomou o cuidado de pegá-la antes de aparatarem. Ela a segurou com as mãos trêmulas, olhou para o vazio e sussurrou:

– _Expecto Patronum_! – uma luz prateada saiu de sua varinha e, no ar, formou um lobo enorme e tranquilo, sereno, que apenas a observava. – Vá à Mansão dos Malfoy… Avise Potter que estamos aqui. Guie-o até nós. Traga Daphne e Astoria. Traga o Ministro também. – ela tremia e viu o lobo desaparecer.

Em menos de um minuto também, as pessoas começaram a desaparatar ali. Primeiro foi Potter, mais rápido do que nunca. Em seguida o Ministro e depois as irmãs Greengrass. Pansy explicou com dificuldade o que acabara de acontecer - e usou a desculpa de que viu um Comensal à solta e tentou prendê-lo para levar a Kingsley - e também contou como Malfoy fora atingido. Astoria chorava como uma cadela e Daphne parecia horrorizada. Potter era o mais calmo, embora visivelmente preocupado.

– Estamos procurando esse infeliz há meses, Srta. Parkinson. – o Ministro disse com calma. – Se eu desconfiasse de que ele estava no casamento, eu teria…

– Ministro, você… você tem como… fazer algo, pela perna dela? O... Olhe. – Potter interrompeu, apontando para a perna de Pansy.

O Ministro se aproximara e, com o movimento da varinha, retirou o galho preso na perna de Pansy e curou o machucado da forma que podia, mas uma cicatriz enorme ficara, como se Pansy tivesse recebido pontos na perna.

– Foi tudo culpa dessa… dessa… – Astoria berrava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

– Cale a boca, Astoria. – Daphne a censurou.

– Não! Ela estragou tudo. Draco não se lembra de quase nada de sua infância e não sabe nem como se levita um objeto. Isso vai acabar com o futuro dele! Ele queria ser auror. Ele… – ela chorava mais.

– EU NÃO QUIS QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE! – Pansy berrou. – Eu NÃO PEDI pra esse idiota me salvar! Eu preferia morrer a ser salva por ele. Ele nunca foi corajoso e quando eu NÃO PRECISO, ele resolve ser? – a raiva de Pansy era incontrolável.

– Srta., a senhora está exaltada, acalme-se. – Kingsley disse com suavidade.

– NÃO! – ela disse com frieza. – Esse homem matou meus pais e os torturou. Ele matou a minha irmã. Ele queria me matar também.

Potter e Daphne se entreolharam. Malfoy continuava a olhar para o vazio, sem expressão e Astoria ignorava a situação toda, chorando sem parar.

– Eu NÃO vou me acalmar enquanto esse Comensal nojento estiver por aí, machucando pessoas e ME machucando, ou eu vou matá-lo pessoalmente. – ela rosnou. – E é bom você não me mandar ficar calma, Ministro, ou eu vou trazer o caso da minha irmã para o Profeta Diário e todos vão saber como o Ministério abafou o caso e deixou Avery escapar.

Uma árvore próxima a eles fora atingida por um raio e todos pularam de susto, menos Pansy, que sabia que era resultado de sua raiva.

– Prendam esse homem, ou eu vou matá-lo e vou matar quem entrar no meu caminho. – ela falou com raiva.

Ela olhou para Malfoy, que se lembrava das coisas recentes, mas parecia não ser mais ele mesmo. Daphne e Potter queriam ajudar a loura, mas não pareciam saber como. Kingsley estava considerando a ameaça, mas Pansy não estava afim de esperar.

– Levem esse imbecil pro St. Mungos antes que ele perca mais memória. Levem Astoria também, antes que ela seque de tanto chorar. E vocês dois… – ela olhou para Potter e Daphne com uma fúria inegável. – Não me procurem.

E, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela desaparatou com uma velocidade inimaginável e desapareceu na escuridão.


	12. Plataforma 9 34

_**Capítulo 11 - Plataforma 9¾.**_

– Hermione, não! – berrou Harry, andando atrás de Hermione, entre os convidados que festejavam o casamento, sem ter a menor ideia do que acontecera a Draco Malfoy. – Nós temos que procurar Pansy!

– Não, Harry, não temos! – ela deu uma pausa brusca, se virou para ele e respirou fundo. – Pelo que você me contou, ela foi bem específica. "Não me procurem", não é mesmo? – ela revirou os olhos.

– Ela… Ela precisa de ajuda! – Harry disse com nervosismo. – Ela foi ferida e não tem nem para onde ir! Ela deve estar sofrendo por causa do… – ele deu uma pausa breve, percebendo o que acabara de dizer.

– Por causa do... O que, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com suavidade.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

– Harry, o que você está me escondendo? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Hum… Nada! – ele disse forçando um tom de indiferença; mas, durante praticamente oito anos Hermione vira Harry mentir daquele jeito sempre que se metia em encrenca e era pego no flagra.

– Me diga agora! – ela disse com raiva.

– Está bem, droga! – ele rosnou. – Pansy amava Draco o suficiente para sofrer vendo-o perder a memória.

– Do que você está falando? – Hermione estava com a expressão confusa.

– Eu vi! – ele disse, nervoso. – Ela o ama, mas obviamente nega isso, depois do que passou. Draco foi odioso com Pansy. Ela não… Merecia isso.

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Contudo, por um momento ela pareceu recuperar os pensamentos e sussurrou " _abaffiato_ ".

– Quê? Como…? – ela estava ainda mais confusa.

– Pansy Parkinson estava me dando aulas de Oclumência por todo esse tempo, Hermione. Por isso eu desaparecia à noite! Tudo o que eu sei agora, é graças à ela! Ela é brilhante, como Snape era. – finalmente o seu tom de voz parecia se acalmar.

– O quê? – a garota ralhou. – Não me diga que agora você é amigo dela?

Hermione jamais admitiria, mas nunca ouvira Harry chamar algum outro bruxo da idade deles de "brilhante", a não ser ela mesma. Seu peito ardia em ciúmes.

– Pansy amava Draco de verdade e ele a deixou para trás na guerra. Ela deve estar decepcionada. Hermione, precisamos ir atrás dela! Ela precisa de alguém! – Harry começava a ficar desesperado aos poucos.

– Harry, você é idiota ou cego? – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Ela não quer ser encontrada! Ela foi bem clara!

– ELA PRECISA DE NÓS, MIONE! – Harry aumentou o tom de voz.

– Pansy Parkinson não precisa de ninguém além dela mesma, Harry! – Hermione agora falava com a voz chorosa. – Eu tentei ajudá-la por meses! Eu a salvei de Bellatrix, eu fiz exatamente o que Snape me pediu para fazer! Eu salvei a pele dela duas vezes, fiz com que ela passasse no teste de aparatação, relevei as coisas que ela fez e… Ela quase matou Ron, Harry! Ela quase me matou! Ela mataria você se pudesse! Ela nunca deixou de me chamar de sangue-ruim e, nesses novos tempos, as pessoas estão aprendendo a mudar isso.

Harry parecia pensativo.

– Tudo bem, desculpe… – ele se curvou para frente e abraçou a amiga. – Eu entendo que você se sinta desse jeito, mas Mione, eu conheci um lado de Pansy Parkinson que ninguém jamais imaginou que ela tinha. Ela errou com você, mas… Eu senti quando invadi a mente dela. – ele dizia suavemente. – Ela sente dor, tanto quanto eu sinto. Ela se sente culpada por algo tão grandioso, mas não sei o que é. E, mais do que tudo, ela é capaz de amar. Eu senti o amor dela por Draco, por Snape, por sua ir… família. – ele suspirou. – Pansy está perdida.

Hermione agora chorava.

– Droga, você tem razão. – ela concordou com a voz de choro. – Pansy perdeu Blaise, Snape, os pais… Ela sempre foi arrogante e intolerante, mas ela parecia ser feliz em Hogwarts. E ela não tem mais nada disso, imagine só quando voltar para a Comunal da Sonserina e não ver nenhum dos seus amigos lá. E quando vir Draco, ele estará… Com a esposa?

– Exatamente. – Harry assentiu. – Temos de encontrá-la!

– Tá… – a garota revirou os olhos, olhando rapidamente para trás. – Escuta. Ron e Ginny estão com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley nesse exato momento, cumprimentando o novo chefe dos aurores. – ela deu uma pausa rude e olhou feio para Harry. – Aliás, você deveria estar lá também! Será funcionário dele!

– Agora não é hora… – Harry a lembrou.

– É seu futuro, Harry! – ela falou como uma águia protetora, remetendo à Hermione de dois anos atrás que enchia a paciência de Harry e Ron para que fizessem os deveres de casa.

– Hermione, Pansy está em perigo! – Harry rosnou.

– Que droga, Harry! – ela suspirou. – Vamos aparatar daqui antes que eles tentem nos procurar e vamos aos locais mais óbvios e, depois, os menos óbvios. Você invadiu a mente de Pansy algumas vezes, então deve saber alguns lugares que ela iria! Guie-me até lá.

– Quando eu contar três. – ele puxou o braço da amiga. Hermione e Harry estavam tão acostumados a aparatar juntos, que nem era preciso preparação. – Um… Dois… Três.

Hermione fechou os olhos, concentrou a mente em Harry e eles foram sugados por uma escuridão gelada.

* * *

Eles desaparataram nos lugares mais óbvios possíveis, o que era, para Harry, uma perda de tempo, já que Pansy não seria imbecil de ficar nos mesmos lugares. Mas, segundo a lógica de Mione, a ideia de ir aos mesmos lugares era tão óbvia e idiota, que seria brilhante. Primeiro, foram à velha casa em que Harry teve suas aulas de Oclumência. Eles não puderam entrar porque Harry nunca descobrira como fazê-lo, mas pelo modo como o chão não tinha nenhuma folha caída (a árvore sempre desprendia muitas folhas quando alguém entrava na casa), provavelmente Pansy não passara por lá. Hermione seguiu Harry, em seguida, até a velha casa dos Parkinson, que agora era um monte de cinzas espalhado pelo chão. Hermione pareceu chocada com o que acabara de ver e se perguntou mentalmente se Pansy fizera aquilo; queimar uma mansão daquele tamanho com fogomaldito era algo extremamente arriscado, especialmente porque quanto maior o local, mais rápido as chamas se alastravam. Apenas um bruxo extremamente poderoso poderia fazê-lo sem ser pego, especialmente porque o fogo começaria no local onde fora conjurado.

– Pansy fez isso? – Hermione sussurrou. – Precisamos ter certeza de que ela não é uma dessas cinzas, Harry!

O garoto ficou de um tom esverdeado. Eles avançaram para o monte de cinzas e tentaram procurar alguma coisa.

– A julgar pelo modo como as cinzas estão frias… – Hermione estava abaixada, com um punhado de pó na mão. – Isso não foi feito agora, nem hoje. O fogomaldito é tão poderoso, que levam dias até que o lugar volte à temperatura ambiente normal. Sentiríamos o calor de longe se fosse recente. Pansy desapareceu há menos de uma hora. – ela explicava com naturalidade.

– Você já pensou em ser auror, Mione? – Harry estava boquiaberto. – Você seria o cérebro da equipe…

– Eu já falei! – ela disse com irritação. – Sempre quis proteger os elfos e lutar por seus direitos! Quero Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas!

– Eu só estava dizendo… – Harry tentou dizer.

– Já falamos sobre isso! – ela franziu o cenho. Harry sorriu.

Eles continuaram a andar entre as cinzas, até que Hermione olhou para baixo e, quase na ponta, onde já praticamente não era mais a propriedade dos Parkinson, algum objeto dourado brilhava no chão. A garota se curvou e pegou a fina corrente de prata nas mãos, observando o pingente.

– Harry, venha aqui! – ela berrou.

– O que foi? – ele correu até ela.

– Isso é de Pansy, eu tenho certeza! – ela pegou as mãos de Harry e colocou o cordão sobre a palma.

O garoto o analisou por algum tempo e assentiu com a face.

– Sim, isso é dela. – ele sussurrou e devolveu o objeto à Mione.

O pingente era de prata e brilhava, mas bem no seu centro, a letra "P" esculpida por esmeraldas de uma cor verde viva chamava a atenção. Enroscada na letra P, uma serpente feita de ouro branco dava ao objeto a elegância da casa da Sonserina.

– É o brasão dos Parkinson, Harry! – ela virou o pingente para o lado contrário. – Veja!

A parte de trás continha uma frase miúda em que se lia: " _Orbis non sufficit_ ".

– Significa "o mundo não é o bastante", em latim. – ela disse com orgulho.

– Hermione, desde quando você entende latim? – Harry, mais uma vez, estava impressionado.

– Ah, cale-se, Harry! – ela revirou os olhos. – É o lema dos Parkinson. Snape já falou isso uma vez em sala de aula e se referiu a eles!

– Quê? Eu não me lembro disso! – ele disse com surpresa.

– É porque você e Ron passavam as aulas conversando. – ela disse com reprovação na voz.

Harry ignorou a quase bronca que Hermione estava prestes a lhe dar.

– Pansy esteve mesmo aqui, então. Eu já a vi com esse colar uma vez. – Harry refletia. – Mas espera! Como o cordão não pegou fogo?

– Feitiço antidestruição! – Hermione respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Isto é uma relíquia do mundo bruxo. Deve ter sido repassado de geração para geração. Como o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, ou o anel da mãe de Tom Riddle. Não é como uma horcrux, que só pode se destruir com certos objetos muito poderosos. Mas relíquias desse tipo possuem proteção contra fogomaldito e feitiços básicos de destruição.

– Hum… Tudo bem, vamos. E leve isso; temos que devolver à ela. – ele disse.

Ele, mais uma vez, segurou na mão de Hermione e, juntos, aparataram para outro local.

* * *

Eles visitaram o Caldeirão Furado, a mansão dos Malfoy - na parte interna da mansão, onde nenhum convidado tivera permissão de entrar -, a mansão dos Blaise, a antiga casa dos Greengrass, Hogsmeade, o jardim de Hogwarts, a República-Refúgio, entre outros diversos lugares pelo mundo mágico; todos sem nenhum sinal de Pansy. Eles desistiram quando notaram que já haviam se passado três horas e que, provavelmente, Ron e Ginny já estariam procurando-os feito loucos. Eles não contariam o que ocorreram com Pansy ou com Draco; na verdade, inventariam que Kingsley quis dar uns livros à Hermione e por isso ela fora ao seu gabinete no Ministério - uma péssima desculpa, na falta de outra melhor. Hermione já estava mais exausta e tonta do que nunca; aparatar não era difícil, mas quando ia com outra pessoa de guia, era sempre muito cansativo e enjoativo; ir sozinha era bem mais prático. Eles desaparataram no jardim da mansão Malfoy - com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry, para que ninguém os visse, a qual Harry sempre carregava consigo em algum lugar com um feitiço indetectável de extensão - e logo se arrumaram para que não deixassem óbvia a aventura que tiveram. Eles se despiram da capa, procuraram os Weasley na multidão, mas antes que pudessem encontrá-los, levaram um susto.

– MAS ONDE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTAVAM? – Ron berrava, furioso, enquanto Ginny o acompanhava com a expressão tão furiosa quanto a do irmão.

– Nós… Nós… – Hermione começou a gaguejar; nunca sabia mentir para o namorado.

– Kingsley quis emprestar uns livros à Hermione e fomos ao seu gabinete. Iríamos avisar, mas vocês estavam ocup...

– VOCÊS DEVIAM TER AVISADO, HARRY! – agora foi a vez de Ginny berrar. – Malfoy foi atingido por um Comensal. Aquele idiota do Avery. Ele foi para o St. Mungos com urgência. Não sabemos o que ele teve, mas foi grave.

Mione e Harry se entreolharam com discrição.

– Ele mereceu, não é? – Ron sussurrou. – Mas ficamos malucos atrás de vocês!

– Achamos que Avery tinha levado você, Harry! –Ginny choramingou. – Ah. Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

Ela se jogou nos braços de Harry, que a acolheu e tentou acalmá-la. Hermione pretendia fazer o mesmo com o namorado, mas nesse momento, Ron estava rosnando e bufando feito louco, prestes a explodir.

– Ron, nós só estávamos… estávamos… – ela disse, trêmula.

– Vocês podiam ter me avisado! Podia ter ido comigo, Hermione! – ele berrou novamente. Alguns convidados olhavam para eles. – Eu sou o seu namorado! Eu deveria estar lá!

– Ron, não seja tão infant...

– Você está errada, Hermione! – ele berrou mais uma vez. – Você sabe que está!

– Não precisa gritar comigo, Ronald! – ela sussurrou, começando a ficar bastante irritada e até humilhada.

– Eu estou nervoso! – ele tentava diminuir o tom, mas acabava berrando novamente. – Você me deixou assim!

– Por que você não pode ser como Ginny e simplesmente entender o que aconteceu? – ela ralhou pela primeira vez. – Sempre tem que brigar e ficar bravo, nunca pode conversar. Você sempre estraga tudo!

– Ótimo. – ele disse com raiva. – Agora posso entender porque Harry foi com você e não eu.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Sabia que o namorado tinha razão. Eles não foram ao Ministério; mas se essa fosse a real situação, a grifa iria escolher levar Harry ao invés de Ron. Não só porque Ron reclamaria o caminho inteiro, mas também porque pensaria que não tinha tanta importância assim. Nessas horas, Hermione achava a companhia do amigo mais agradável, especialmente porque ele topava qualquer coisa, desde que estivessem se divertindo juntos.

Por fim, ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, abriu-os novamente e sussurrou:

– Me desculpe, Ron. – ela olhava com sinceridade para os seus olhos.

– Vamos para casa. – ele disse com a voz robótica.

Hermione assentiu. Porém, não iria aparatar com Ron, porque ela não aguentaria outra viagem daquelas na companhia de alguém, ou passaria mal. Por isso, apenas mentalizou o seu quarto na República-Refúgio e, em menos de cinco segundos, estava de pé sobre ele. Ela ouviu um estalo segundos depois, mas o barulho vinha da sala. Provavelmente Ron tinha acabado de desaparatar também. Em seguida, ouviram-se mais dois estalos; Harry e Ginny. Pela primeira vez, Hermione não se preocupara em ser educada. Apenas retirou depressa aquele vestido, enfiou a blusa de seu namorado que estava em cima da cama e se jogou sobre o colchão, se cobrindo. Ela apagou o quarto com as mãos e, em poucos minutos, já adormecera com facilidade.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram um tanto cansativos. Mione estava na correria para comprar o seu material de Hogwarts e tinha de fazê-lo sozinha, já que Harry, Ron ou Ginny não voltariam para a escola com ela. De alguma forma, apesar de gostar da companhia deles, seria bom ter um tempo para ela mesma. O último ano em Hogwarts era tão estressante quanto o quinto, pois dessa vez, era a hora de tentar os N.I.E.M.s; com isso, ficaria sem tempo de se relacionar normalmente e até de tirar a cara dos livros.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny e Neville foram convidados por Kingsley para se tornarem aurores sem que precisassem concluir o último ano em Hogwarts - exceto Neville, que já o concluíra no ano da guerra, apesar de não chegar a prestar exames. Harry e Rony aceitaram de primeira, pois tinham como desejo trabalhar como aurores desde o seu quinto ano. Ginny, por outro lado, negou por ter sido convidada a jogar Quadribol profissionalmente. Neville também recusou por já ter seu posto garantido como professor em Hogwarts, convidado pela própria Minerva McGonagall. Hermione fora a única convidada a participar de todos os departamentos do Ministério por obter notas boas o suficiente para qualquer um dos cargos; ela poderia escolher o que fosse de maior desejo. Quem conhecia a bruxa o suficiente, no entanto, saberia que ela recusaria; não só porque queria concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts e não deixar escapar nenhuma matéria, mas também porque ela não considerava justo com todos os bruxos que se esforçaram para trabalhar no Ministério. Ron achou que aquela fora a maior estupidez que ela poderia fazer, mas Harry, por outro lado, achou justo, digno de uma boa funcionária.

Hermione se perguntava quem da Grifinória voltaria para Hogwarts. Ela se consideraria uma pessoa de sorte se pelo menos um dos seus colegas de turma voltasse para a escola depois da Guerra. Não só porque a maioria já havia concluído o sétimo ano enquanto ela, Harry e Ron caçavam horcruxes, mas também porque, pela performance dos alunos na guerra, muitos deles foram convidados a trabalharem sem que precisassem do último ano escolar. Ela, provavelmente, conviveria com alunos da turma de Ginny - o que seria bastante esquisito, já que Hermione nunca pensou ficar uma turma atrasada.

Apesar de toda a ocupação com a volta às aulas, a grifa não deixara de ajudar seu melhor amigo a procurar por Pansy. Na verdade, eles insistiram por quase um mês em encontrá-la, sempre indo aos mesmos locais ou em lugares completamente diferentes. Hermione e Harry chegaram até a bater na porta da mansão Malfoy para perguntar por Pansy, o que gerou uma crise de raiva tão assustadora de Astoria Greengrass, agora Malfoy, ao ponto da garota tentar expulsá-los com fogomaldito. A sorte é que Hermione dominava esse feitiço tanto quanto qualquer outro e conseguiu apagá-lo antes que ele devorasse a mansão. Daphne algumas vezes ajudava na busca também, mas nem sendo muito amiga de Pansy, ela conseguia descobrir um local em que a loura pudesse estar. Por isso, depois de, aproximadamente, um mês de busca diária, Harry resolveu fazer o que a garota pedira e não procurar mais por ela. Não só porque não fazia ideia de onde mais procurar, mas também porque ela poderia estar se movendo tanto quanto eles, cada dia num lugar diferente. Hermione se sentia um tanto enciumada por ver seu melhor amigo insistir tanto em alguém que sequer se importava em lhe mandar notícias, principalmente quando dizia que Pansy o entendia em diversos sentimentos que jamais alguém entendera antes. É óbvio que entendia; entrando na mente de alguém e tendo tanta magia acumulada como Pansy Parkinson, até Lord Voldemort seria capaz de entender os sentimentos da vítima. Na verdade, ela não deveria ligar. Entendia mais de Harry do que qualquer pessoa - exceto Ginny, talvez -, sem precisar necessariamente invadir sua mente para descobrir. Sabia, por Harry ser seu melhor amigo. Mas era difícil entender como Parkinson conquistara a amizade de Harry depois do que fizera com ela e Ron.

Quando chegara na véspera da volta à Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny e Daphne resolveram fazer uma despedida na República. Na verdade, Daphne aceitou por livre e espontânea pressão, já que só ficara mais mal-humorada depois que Pansy fora embora. Hermione, no entanto, tentava entender a colega. Não só estava morando com gente que, até então, sempre zombava nos corredores de Hogwarts, mas também tinha de suportá-los sozinha e conviver de acordo com as regras da maioria. Quando queria, Daphne era divertida, simpática e agradável; mas sem a presença de Pansy, ela ficava mais quieta e agressiva do que o normal, embora não tão agressiva quanto Astoria ou a própria Pansy. Hermione achava engraçado o fato de Daphne ser da Sonserina, porque a garota tinha uma forte personalidade que lembrava muito a dos ravinos. Era inteligente - mais até do que Mione gostava de admitir -, reservada, perspicaz e extremamente individualista. Mas a grifa não tinha certeza se tamanho individualismo de Daphne lhe dava uma extrema ambição, ao ponto de passar por cima de quem fosse para alcançar seus desejos - característica forte em quase todos os sonserinos que Hermione conhecera. A única coisa que lhe dava certeza de que a Greengrass mais velha era realmente pertencente à sua casa, era a frieza de Daphne para coisas que apenas bruxos com mentes obscuras como a dos sonserinos possuíam. A garota manteve uma calma impecável quando soube que a melhor amiga quase fora morta por Avery, o cunhado perdera uma parte da memória e a irmã estava em prantos, mantendo-se tão rígida que Hermione quase não a reconhecera. Mione não teria certeza de que conseguiria se manter da forma firme que Pansy ou Daphne se mantiveram se visse amigos em apuros, embora já estivesse mais do que acostumada a lidar com a dor e o medo - cicatriz deixada pela guerra, especialmente após ser torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quando anoiteceu, as bebidas já estavam separadas, a comida estava pronta e os moradores da República comemorariam e se despediriam de Hermione e Daphne. Entre as bebidas, uma garrafa enorme de uísque de fogo se destacava entre as cervejas amanteigadas e os sucos de abóbora - Ginny não era maior de idade ainda e todos os outros tentavam não beber quando ela estava presente para não deixá-la tentada a quebrar as regras. Apenas na hora de brindar, é que as canecas foram servidas - exceto Ginny, que se contentou com sua cerveja - e todos puderam se deliciar com o sabor ardente do uísque de fogo. Hermione e Ron, os mais fracos, logo ficaram alegres, enquanto Harry e Daphne quase acabaram com a garrafa sem uma mísera mudança no comportamento. Daphne confessou que ela, Pansy, Malfoy e Blaise sempre bebiam escondidos em Hogwarts nos finais de semana, por isso estava tão acostumada. Já Harry fora para a ala hospitalar tantas vezes e tomara tantas poções e ervas, que seu corpo acostumara a resistir a qualquer bebida mais forte.

– Um brinde para as duas sabe-tudo de Hogwarts! – Ron ergueu sua caneca e deu uma risada.

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar. Harry precisou segurar os risos.

– Ahm… Um brinde às corajosas em voltar para Hogwarts! – Ginny tentou corrigir, mas Hermione não engolira o que acabara de ouvir do próprio namorado; não aceitava que outra soubesse tanto quanto ela.

– Um brinde às pessoas que são justas com quem se esforça e… – ela dizia, com a caneca erguida.

– Um brinde a todos nós, pronto! – Harry, impaciente, cortou, saiu brindando sua caneca na de todos e deu um gole rápido, arregalando os olhos quando notou que acabara de beber uísque de fogo rápido demais.

– Vai com calma, amor. – Ginny revirou os olhos. – Não queremos ninguém de ressaca na estação amanhã.

– E alguma vez vocês já me viram bêbados? – Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Você parecia estar muito bêbado quando tomou a poção da sorte, Harry! – Hermione disse aos risos, bebericando um pouco de sua caneca.

Harry cuspiu um pouco do líquido e eles gargalhavam tanto, que Ginny e Ron pareciam até um pouco incomodados em ver os dois sempre se dando tão bem.

Após alguns longos minutos de conversa e risadas, na última rodada de uísque, todos encheram novamente suas canecas e pretendiam voltar a conversar, porém…

– Caham. – Harry pigarreou e todos o olharam, confusos. – Eu proponho... Um brinde…

Hermione notou a voz arrastada do amigo de longe.

– Harry, já brindamos! – ela sussurrou, beliscando-o discretamente.

– Brindamos, mas esquecemos! – ele falou entre risos.

– Harry... – Hermione sussurrou mais uma vez, já sabendo que ele diria besteira. – Cale essa boca e esqueça o brinde.

– Um brinde à pessoa que deveria estar presente, mas não está… – Harry disse enquanto olhava para a caneca, enquanto Hermione tapava o rosto com as mãos. – À Pansy Parkinson, que eu espero que esteja bem onde quer que ela se encontre agora.

O silêncio fora anormalmente perturbador. Ginny fuzilou Harry com o olhar, Ron estava bêbado demais para entender, Daphne estava boquiaberta e Hermione fingiu não ter entendido - o que era impossível.

– O quê? Vocês não vão brindar? – ele disse com um sorriso.

– Pansy Parkinson? Você quer brindar por Pansy Parkinson? – Ginny estava mais séria do que nunca.

– Ele está bêbado! – Hermione sussurrou, tentando amenizar a situação, mas sabia que era tarde.

– Por que ele diria isso, mesmo bêbado? Eu nunca bebi, mas não sou idiota. – ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, puxando-o pelo queixo com raiva. **–** Harry, me diga. Por que você quer brindar por Pansy?

– Porque… ela é… minha amiga! – ele disse enquanto apoiava a caneca na mesa.

– Ele está bêbado, Ginny! – Hermione insistiu. – Você alguma vez já viu Harry conversar com Pansy desde que viemos para a República?

– Não! – ela retrucou. – Mas eu não estou aqui todos os dias!

– Eles nunca se falaram, Weasley. – Daphne defendeu a amiga, bocejando. – Estou aqui todos os dias e eu saberia se Pansy e Potter fossem amigos, não acha?

Ginny hesitou.

– Mas… Por que ele diria isso, então? – ela perguntou com desconfiança, virando mais uma vez para o namorado.

– Pansy precisa de amigos! – Harry arrastou a fala. – E vocês aí ignorando.

Hermione teve vontade de jogar a caneca em Harry.

– Harry é muito nobre, não é? – ela disfarçou. – Querendo que Pansy Parkinson faça amizades… Realmente, Harry, é muito legal da sua par…

– Pansy não precisa de nenhum de vocês. – Daphne cortou, ríspida. – Eu aposto todas as minhas roupas que ela está muito melhor se virando sozinha. Pansy é a pessoa mais livre e independente que já conheci.

– Sim! É quase um lobo na flores… – Harry gargalhou.

– Por Merlin, Harry, cale a boca! – Ron finalmente se manifestou, tonto e começou a rir.

Os dois ficaram rindo sozinhos um do outro. Ginny e Hermione se entreolharam, enquanto Daphne ignorava a situação e apenas finalizava o seu uísque.

– Muito bem! – Hermione se ergueu num salto. – É hora de todos nós irmos para cama. Amanhã temos um longo dia pela fr…

– _Você_ tem um longo dia pela frente. – Ginny cortou. – Nós não. Apenas a levaremos e poderemos dormir o quanto quisermos.

Hermione estava alegre, mas sempre raciocinava demais, mesmo sob efeito de álcool.

– Não é amanhã que eles precisam ir ao Ministério se apresentar ao Departamento em que vão ficar? – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

Ginny gelou.

– É mesmo! E esses idiotas bêbados! – ela também se ergueu num salto, começou a recolher tudo e a levar apressadamente para a cozinha.

Depois de muita insistência de Ginny e Hermione para que Harry e Ron fossem se deitar - e depois de Daphne cansar de presenciar a cena e simplesmente forçá-los a aparatar com ela para os quartos -, Hermione terminou de guardar o que restara na mesa e sentiu-se um pouco aflita. Apesar de toda a confusão, sentiria falta dos seus amigos. Das conversas, das piadas e da rotina. E de Ron; principalmente de Ron. Depois que eles se deitaram, cada um em seu quarto, Hermione deitou-se junto de Ron, lhe deu um beijo demorado e carinhoso - mesmo que ele mal soubesse o que estavam fazendo - e eles passaram um bom tempo trocando carícias e beijos. Algum tempo depois, tiveram relações e adormeceram. Hermione não gostava de fazer nada depois de beber; mas como só veria seu namorado no Natal, sabia que o melhor seria aproveitá-lo naquela noite. Por isso, adormeceu tranquila e relaxada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, desde cedo a correria já começara. Não só ao separar o malão de Hermione - Daphne fora mais cedo, porque encontraria-se com Astoria e Draco antes -, mas também na preparação para que Ron e Harry fossem ao Ministério depois que Hermione embarcasse.

– Hermione, você devia ter arrumado uma coruja, droga! – Ron resmungou. – Você sempre fica enfurecida com Pichi! – ele disse enquanto colocava a corujinha acizentada numa gaiola de porte menor.

– Sem essa! – Ginny revirou os olhos. – Pichi gosta mais dela do que de você, Ron. Contente-se!

– Ele come de duas a três vezes por dia e… – ele tentou lembrá-la.

– Eu sei, amor! – Hermione retrucou. – Eu praticamente convivo todos os dias com você há oito anos! Acha que eu ainda não aprendi? – sua expressão muito óbvia fez Ron franzir o cenho.

– Está bem! Mas prometa que vai escrever e vai dar atenção a Pichi. – ele pediu com a expressão séria.

– É óbvio. – ela sorriu. – Pichi gosta de mim, como Ginny disse.

Depois que tudo estava preparado, eles se deram conta de que faltava aproximadamente meia hora para o trem partir.

– Céus! Eu não posso perder o trem! – Hermione se desesperou. – Eu não acho o do meu distintivo!

– Calma, Mione, nós iremos achar… – Harry tentou acalmá-la. – _Accio_ distintivo!

Nada aconteceu.

– Acha que ela já não tentou isso? – Ginny observou como se fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo. – Não está aqui!

– Eles poderão lhe dar outro em Hogwar… – Harry tentou aconselhar.

– Eu sou monitora-chefe! – ela se desesperou. – Como esperam que eu seja uma boa monitora-chefe sem distintivo no meu primeiro dia?

– Mione, é só um distint… – Rony começou a dizer.

– É responsabilidade! – ela cortou mais uma vez.

Depois de quase quinze minutos procurando o distintivo perdido, Hermione o achara quebrado perto do corujal; Pichi provavelmente o deixou cair. Ela o consertou e, furiosa, o prendeu em seu uniforme, já encardido e envelhecido depois de seis anos de uso. Eles finalmente deixaram a República e aparataram até a esquina mais próxima da estação de King's Cross, já que seria muito esquisito se eles desaparatassem do nada na frente dos trouxas. Assim que eles entraram na estação, alguns trouxas desconfiados olhavam com receio para o carrinho com o malão e a gaiola de Pichi.

– Que estranho, não é? – Ron disse a Harry. – Nunca mais usaremos esse uniforme outra vez.

– Não é como eu sentisse falta de usá-lo. – Ginny disse com naturalidade, enquanto Harry gargalhava. Hermione estava ansiosa demais para prestar atenção neles.

Eles atravessaram a passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e, de um passo para o outro, estavam na tão famosa Plataforma 9 ¾, a qual eles conheciam tão bem depois de seis longos anos em Hogwarts. Era esquisito para Hermione estar ali sem que seu namorado e amigos não estivessem uniformizados como ela. Mais estranho ainda, era o fato de que ela embarcaria no trem sozinha e, entre todos os alunos presentes, ela não reconhecera nenhum que fosse de sua turma. Com quem ela se sentaria quando embarcasse? Quem lhe faria companhia? Até que, após alguns minutos à espera da hora de entrar no trem, ela vira rostos conhecidos.

– Luna! Neville! Aqui! – ela acenou para os amigos, que sorriram e logo foram encontrá-la.

– É bom vê-la, Hermione. – Neville disse, enquanto a abraçava. – Harry, Ginny, Ron. Como vão?

Todos se cumprimentaram.

Para Hermione, também era esquisito o modo como Luna e Neville também não eram alunos como ela. Neville estava com vestes normais, porém uma capa acizentada cobria o seu corpo, como os professores de Hogwarts costumavam usar. Luna, como sempre, estava excêntrica. Na verdade, ela até lembrava um pouco a professora Trelawney com o vestido esquisito, o xale por cima das roupas e os brincos chamativos e pendurados nas orelhas. Os cabelos loiros, que pendiam até o meio das costas, eram o destaque e provavelmente atrairia o olhar de todos os alunos.

Quando o relógio marcou 10:55, Hermione abraçou os amigos e se despediu pouco a pouco, um por um. Primeiro de Ginny, depois de Harry e, por último, de Ron. Eles se beijaram demoradamente e ela sentiu seus olhos arderem.

– O que foi? – Ron perguntou com suavidade, passando com delicadeza o polegar no lugar do rosto que acabara de escorrer uma lágrima.

– Eu… Vou sentir a sua falta. – ela confessou.

Ron corou. Como sempre, não sabia direito o que dizer.

– Eu também. É, eu vou. – ele a abraçou mais uma vez e eles se beijaram novamente.

Ginny e Harry se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos.

– Não vai se apaixonar por outro ruivo, Mione! – Ron disse baixinho ao terminar de beijar a namorada.

– É óbvio que não! – ela revirou os olhos.

– Nem por qualquer outra pessoa. – ele pediu, claramente inseguro.

Hermione apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. O relógio marcou onze horas.

– Preciso correr! – ela selou os lábios do namorado uma última vez e correu para embarcar. Logo voou entre o corredor e sentou na cabine onde Luna, Neville, Padma Patil e Dean Thomas estavam sentados. Todos conversavam animados e ficaram felizes em saber que ao menos não ficariam sozinhos. Hermione, uma última vez, olhou para os amigos do lado de fora e acenou antes que o trem partisse. Contudo, antes das portas se fecharem, ela viu o olhar de Ginny no outro lado, que logo arregalou os olhos. Em seguida, Harry e Ron olharam também, assustados. Eles logo cochicharam entre si e Hermione tentou ver o que eles viram que os deixou daquele jeito, mas logo as portas se fecharam e o trem começou a partir. Era esquisito porque ninguém mais pareceu se importar do lado de fora, então talvez não fosse nada preocupante. Até que a imagem das pessoas na estação desaparecesse, ela tentou localizar qualquer coisa esquisita, mas nada parecia fora do comum. Até que, depois de algum tempo ela apenas desistiu e tentou se distrair conversando com os amigos.

– O que vocês pretendem fazer? – Luna perguntou, curiosa.

– Quero ser curandeira! – Padma disse com o sorriso triste. – Era o meu plano com Parvati. Quero salvar pessoas da forma que não pude salvá-la.

– É realmente bonito, Padma. – Luna disse com um sorriso atencioso no rosto, tocando na mão da amiga, que era da mesma casa que ela.

Hermione já conseguia ver Luna como sua professora, embora ainda fosse estranho.

– Eu quero trabalhar no Ministério. Controle do uso indevido da magia. – Dean assentiu, orgulhoso.

– Regulamentação e controle de criaturas mágicas. – Hermione disse com entusiasmo, embora ainda pensasse no que seus amigos viram.

– Vai dar continuidade ao F.A.L.E.? – Luna perguntou com entusiasmo. – Eu posso ajudá-la… Meu pai disse que os elfos domésticos após a batalha passaram a reivindicar por algumas coisas.

Hermione sorriu e elas passaram o restante da viagem bolando planos e ideias para o F.A.L.E., embora Hermione não fosse ter o apoio de Luna quando estivesse no Ministério. Após muitas horas de viagem, quando o céu já estava escurecendo, a maioria das pessoas já estava adormecida na cabine; exceto Mione, que agora lia um livro de Runas Antigas. Ela quase pulara do banco quando o seu momento de concentração fora interrompido por batidas apressadas na porta da cabine. A grifa vira Minerva McGonagall do outro lado, apressada.

– Srta. Granger! – ela abriu a porta de repente. – Srta. Granger, se apresse! Você é monitora, precisa organizar os alunos. Estamos chegando!

– Ahn, claro. – ela se levantou com um pouco de tonteira, confusa.

– Neville, Luna, vocês vêm comigo. Precisarão se reunir na mesa dos professores antes do banquete se iniciar.

– Boa sorte… – Hermione sorriu para eles quando se retirou da cabine e logo fora para o corredor, começando, pouco a pouco, a ordenar que os alunos colocassem suas vestes e se organizassem para sair.

O desembarque era sempre confuso. Os alunos primeiroanistas eram sempre os mais ansiosos e perdidos. Por mais que Hermione desse as instruções repetidamente, sempre eles erravam e pareciam não ter entendido. Minerva percebeu que eles simplesmente não pareciam entender uma palavra que Mione dizia, então pediu que ela organizasse os alunos mais velhos. Com eles, fora infinitamente mais fácil. Hermione precisou dar as instruções apenas uma vez e logo todos já estavam preparados para sair. Quando desembarcaram - após a longa fila dos alunos primeiroanistas confusa -, ela guiou cada um até os barcos, que os levariam para o castelo. Depois que todos estavam seguros dentro dos barquinhos, ela finalmente entrou no barco dos monitores e se encontrou mais uma vez com Padma, que era monitora da Corvinal. Ela não conhecia o monitor da Lufa-Lufa, muito menos o da Sonserina que, aliás, costumava ser o cargo de Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson. Onde estaria Pansy? Ela deveria estar ali agora. Apesar de querer procurar por ela, a confusão era sempre tanta, que logo os barcos chegaram ao castelo e eles tiveram que descer para pegar as carruagens. Mais uma vez, Hermione teve de guiar os alunos e separá-los em quartetos para as viagens. Cansada, quando ela finalmente colocara o último grifo na carruagem, ela subiu na sua dos monitores e quase caiu para trás ao ver o longo bicho que guiava as carruagens.

– Então testrálios são assim? – ela arregalou os olhos, assustada com as criaturas que pareciam cavalos que não comiam há meses e bem mal-cuidados.

Por anos, a grifa viajara para o castelo sem nunca ter presenciado uma única morte, por isso, não conseguia vê-los. Provavelmente todos os alunos de Hogwarts que estiveram na batalha eram capazes de vê-los agora.

Minutos depois, eles finalmente chegaram a Hogwarts e, mais uma vez, a garota teve de organizá-los e guiá-los. Hermione já não aguentava mais e agradecia por aquele ser o seu último ano como monitora, especialmente porque ela toda hora precisava dar broncas e ameaçar os alunos que insistiam em desobedecê-la. Pela primeira vez desde que embarcara, o seu coração apertou, pois Ron sempre conseguia aquietá-los num minuto, enquanto ela precisava falar várias vezes para que eles a obedecessem. Se o seu namorado estivesse ali, talvez ela não precisasse se cansar tanto. Depois que todos os alunos entraram no castelo e ela finalmente poderia ir até o salão comunal, ela se deu conta de que seu malão ficara do lado de fora.

– Você não vem, Hermione? – Padma perguntou de longe.

– Eu vou! É que esqueci meu malão lá fora. Volto em um minuto!

Ela correu para a parte externa e procurou por seus pertences, só encontrando-os depois de ouvir Pichi piar nervoso. Ela foi até o malão, o organizou no carrinho novamente e, depois de desistir de tentar acalmar a pequena corujinha, a soltou para que fizesse o que quisesse. Ron ficaria louco de saber que a corujinha estava solta, mas o animal não era nenhum imbecil que se perderia no castelo. Porém, quando a grifa deu os primeiros passos em direção ao castelo novamente, ela ouviu o portão se abrir novamente.

– Senhorita! Você está atrasada! – O Sr. Filch falava com fúria.

Hermione se virou para ver quem era o aluno que se atrasou e se sentiria uma droga se fosse algum dos alunos da Grifinória que ela teve tanto trabalho em guiar. Porém, assim que ela desviou o olhar para a direção da pessoa que mal fazia barulho enquanto caminhava, o seu coração gelou.

Pansy Parkinson, mesmo distante de onde Hermione estava, era inconfundível, embora estivesse muito diferente desde a última vez que a grifa a vira. Ela andava tão silenciosamente quanto um tigre pronto para a caça; sua capa preta, mais longa que a maioria dos uniformes de Hogwarts arrastava-se pelo chão, enquanto o distintivo verde e prata brilhava contra o peito. Seus cabelos, que antes eram cacheados e longos, agora estavam completamente diferentes; a altura do corte estava no ombro da loura e os cachos haviam sumido, considerando que eles apareciam apenas nas pontas quando o cabelo da garota era maior. A expressão da sonserina não era de fúria, nem de dor, como costumava ser anteriormente. Mesmo no escuro, Hermione via os olhos acizentados da garota vazios e a sua expressão indiferente, séria, como se não houvesse um sentimento restante em Pansy. O rosto era tão rígido, que até se assemelhava ao de Lord Voldemort na primeira vez que Hermione o vira. Hermione tentou demonstrar alguma reação, mas Pansy simplesmente passara direto por ela, como se a grifa fosse invisível. E, apesar da sua chegada chamar a atenção, Pansy Parkinson andava tão silenciosa e rápida, que Hermione jamais perceberia se não tivesse escutado Filch falar. A garota jogou a capa para frente - exatamente quando Snape fazia ao andar - e Hermione teve a sensação de que o ambiente ficara mais frio só pela presença da sonserina. A garota parecia tão assustadoramente vazia e perigosa, que Hermione temeu, pela primeira vez, estar sob o mesmo teto que Pansy.

– P… Parkinson? – Hermione disse com a voz trêmula, embora com a expressão firme.

Pansy, que parecia não ter notado a presença dela ali, apenas parou e virou somente o rosto para trás.

– Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem. – Hermione se odiou por ter dito isso.

Pansy Parkinson continuou imóvel. Apenas respirou fundo, tão suavemente quanto um animal prestes a atacar e, em um movimento rápido, fez novamente o mesmo movimento da capa que Snape fazia, voltou a se virar para frente e se retirou dali, sempre mais rápida do que as pessoas costumavam esperar, deixando a grifa sozinha. Por um momento, Hermione podia jurar que viu em Pansy o seu antigo professor de poções.


	13. Poção Polissuco

_**Capítulo 12 - Poção Polissuco.**_

Depois que Pansy Parkinson fez sua entrada misteriosa e extremamente indiferente em Hogwarts, Hermione ainda não possuía reação o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa. A loura estava diferente, como se aquele mês em que passou fora, fizesse uma mudança radical na sonserina, que parecia não sentir absolutamente nada; isso, pelo menos, em sua expressão vazia. Hermione não parava de pensar, nem por um segundo sequer, naqueles olhos frios acinzentados que só lhe passaram a sensação de estar sendo congelada de dentro para fora, como se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe rápido e certeiro de uma adaga de gelo. Apenas depois de ouvir o Sr. Filch resmungar alguma coisa, é que ela voltou para a realidade e se deu conta de que precisava voltar para o castelo.

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – ela sacudiu a varinha em direção à escuridão e, da ponta do objeto, uma luz prateada e rápida assumiu a forma de uma lontra. – Avise a Harry que Pansy está em Hogwarts e não parece nada bem. Só mande a mensagem quando ele estiver sozinho, longe de Ginny e Ron. Eu ficarei de olho nela!

A lontra prateada assentiu com a face e desapareceu em direção ao sul de onde Hermione estava.

Quando Hermione regressou ao castelo, ouviu um burburinho vindo da direção de onde ficava o Grande Salão. Ela chegou a mentalizar o local para aparatar, mas recordou-se que era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts e que apenas diretores da escola possuíam o poder de suspender o encantamento. Frustrada, ela colocou o malão junto das outras, que seriam levadas por elfos domésticos até suas respectivas comunais - o que ela teria evitado para poupar os elfos, mas estava atrasada demais para fazê-lo. Só quando já estava dentro do castelo, recuperada do choque de ver Pansy Parkinson e de toda a confusão em organizar os alunos, é que Mione reparou exatamente em como o castelo estava.

Se não tivesse presenciado cada segundo da Batalha de Hogwarts, não acreditaria que o castelo, há meses atrás, ficara em ruínas em consequência da guerra. Cada centímetro sob aquele teto estava em seu devido lugar, reconstruído e aparentemente seguro, como se jamais tivesse sido destruído anteriormente. Os quadros chamavam a atenção e ocupavam quase todas as paredes; a iluminação já não era mais sombria como antes; Hogwarts parecia tão iluminada e nova quanto da primeira vez que Hermione pisou ali e se encantou ao ver que tudo o que lera nos livros continuava sendo tão real e mágico quanto antes. Mas, apesar de ver o castelo reconstruído, cada passo que dava naquele ambiente, lhe doía no peito. Apesar de Hogwarts não aparentar ter sido o palco da batalha que levou tantos bruxos inocentes, ela sentia em seu corpo que aquele lugar lhe traria muitas lembranças dolorosas pelo tempo em que passasse ali. Quando se aproximou mais do Grande Salão, ainda no corredor, se deparou com a única coisa da qual ela não se recordava de ter visto anteriormente na escola. De longe, era apenas uma estátua, mas conforme se aproximava, observava detalhes que apenas melhoravam à medida que ela contemplava o objeto: a figura de Dumbledore esculpida em ouro reluzente lhe trazia a sensação de que o diretor estava diante de seus olhos de verdade, sorrindo bondosamente e com o olhar discreto sob os oclinhos meia-lua. Ele estava radiante e parecia muito confortável, quase como no retrato em sua sala. Hermione estava de pé, diante da estátua que possuía praticamente a sua altura e contemplava cada centímetro da obra-prima que, de repente, se moveu, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e sorriu ainda mais para a grifa. Hermione, por um momento, pulou para trás de susto, mas reparou que a estátua a contemplava com satisfação, calma e serena.

– Dumbledore! O senhor está magnífico nesta escultura… – ela confessou com animação, mas a estátua apenas continuou a sorrir bondosamente.

Logo depois, a garota lembrou-se de que estátuas não falavam; apenas podiam assumir formas muito parecidas com a dos humanos, mas sem nunca sair da condição de objetos construídos para decoração. Ela reparou que, ao lado de Dumbledore, uma mesinha apoiava um pergaminho aberto, também esculpido por ouro, com algumas coisas escritas. Hermione, embora receosa, não podia deixar de tocar naquele objeto que parecia reluzir mais a cada vez que ela observava. Quando se deu conta, percebeu que o pergaminho trazia os nomes dos mortos na Batalha de Hogwarts. Fred, Lupin, Tonks e muitos outros estavam registrados naquela enorme lista triste. A garota tocou suavemente o nome de Lupin e quase caiu no chão ao voltar a olhar para a estátua e se deparar com a figura de seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– O quê…? – ela sussurrou com o ar abafado, ainda morrendo de susto.

Lupin parecia um pouco desconfiado à primeira vista, mas logo sorriu para a grifa e lhe fez uma reverência. Hermione não pode evitar o sorriso, especialmente porque se lembrara brevemente do professor lhe dizendo que, das bruxas da idade dela, ela era a mais inteligente. A garota sentiu seus olhos arderem brevemente e não se poupou da curiosidade de tocar em mais um nome da lista: Fred Weasley.

Exatamente como prevera, lá estava o seu cunhado que lhe fizera rir tantas vezes desde que o conhecera. A estátua assumiu uma altura ainda maior e Hermione batia em seu peito; o garoto parecia extremamente seguro e feliz naquela condição. Ele retirou do bolso algo que lembrava um aviãozinho de papel - na verdade, esculpido em ouro por fazer parte da estátua - e o jogou no ar, enquanto o objeto sobrevoava suas cabeças. A garota sentiu seus olhos não segurarem as lágrimas e logo voltou ao pergaminho, tocando agora um nome que jamais imaginaria que fosse um dos seus primeiros escolhidos.

Ela não demorou muito a voltar a olhar para a estátua e contemplar o resultado: diante dela, um homem alto, com o rosto macilento, quase imóvel e com uma longa capa esculpida por ouro a encarava, com os braços cruzados e a expressão extremamente séria. Severus Snape a olhava com indiferença e Hermione só podia ver que ele se movia, porque vez ou outra, ele piscava os olhos. A garota respirou fundo, cumprimentou-o com a face e sussurrou:

– Eu peço desculpas por tê-lo julgado tantas vezes, professor. Por ter suspeitado tantas vezes de suas intenções e até mesmo por ter esperado as piores atitudes do senhor, enquanto, na verdade, você só estava protegendo a todos nós, principalmente o Harry. O seu amor pela Lily era… – ela deu uma olhada para ver a reação da estátua de Snape e percebeu que o professor tinha certa expressão mais furiosa. – Enfim, só me desculpe.

A estátua continuou a encará-la sem nenhuma demonstração de simpatia, mas quando Hermione menos esperava, Snape apenas desviou o olhar e, da forma mais inimaginável, sorriu com o canto dos lábios, tão discretamente que apenas quem estivesse bem perto perceberia. A garota, por um momento, achou mesmo que o sorriso fosse para o que ela disse, mas ao ouvir barulhos leves de passos, se virou e, mais uma vez, se deparou com Pansy Parkinson. Seria possível? A estátua de Severus Snape estava sorrindo para Pansy? A grifa se sentia extremamente sem graça só por existir naquele momento constrangedor e, por um momento, sentiu Pansy fuzilando-a com o olhar. Hermione se encolheu em suas vestes e Pansy se aproximou, séria e sem expressão. Nervosa, a grifa apenas pensou e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça.

– Parece que Snape gostava mesmo de v…

– McGonagall está procurando você. A cerimônia de seleção já vai começar e ela espera que a monitora-chefe da Grifinória não esteja se metendo em encrencas nos primeiros minutos em Hogwarts. Imagina que belo exemplo para quem acabou de entrar em Hogwarts.

Hermione franziu o cenho, irritada.

– Não olhe assim para mim, foram palavras dela. Eu apenas as repeti. – a loura revirou os olhos e, por um momento, Hermione viu a velha Pansy.

Antes que a grifa pudesse responder, porém, a loura simplesmente se virou e se retirou do local tão rapidamente, que mal deu tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa. Pansy sempre era mais rápida. Antes que pudesse se retirar, no entanto, Hermione voltou a dar uma última olhada em seu professor de Poções. Ele estava sério novamente, mas dessa vez com uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto. Estaria decepcionado por Pansy ter ignorado-o? Ela pretendia analisar um pouco mais, porém ele logo percebeu e mudou a expressão para uma mais séria e ranzinza. Ela ficou um tanto chateada por ter sido mal recebida e apenas se afastou, notando que a estátua, novamente, se transformava em Dumbledore para quem fosse contemplá-la na próxima vez. Apesar de ser um pouco chocante pela realidade, era uma belíssima homenagem aos falecidos na batalha. Ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e se recuperou, caminhando em direção ao Grande Salão.

* * *

Hermione chegara atrasada na cerimônia de seleção. O Chapéu Seletor – que, na verdade, era outro Chapéu por Voldemort ter queimado o anterior - estava terminando a música a qual sempre era cantada pelo Chapéu todos os anos, mas sempre com uma letra diferente. Dessa vez, como Hermione chegara praticamente no final, não ouvira nada além de um pedaço da música que dizia: _"Voldemort está derrotado, a igualdade foi conquistada, todos estão de apenas um lado"_. A garota deu uma risadinha, claramente achando graça dos versos, mas ficou assustada no momento em que viu Minerva McGonagall, diretamente de sua cadeira de diretora, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

Ela pretendia fazer qualquer gesto que demonstrasse um pedido de desculpas, contudo antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a senhora elegantemente vestida com uma capa escura de tom esverdeado, um chapéu pontudo preto e os oclinhos pequenos, apenas ergueu-se com discrição, tomou uma taça em uma das mãos e, com a outra, bateu levemente uma colherzinha no objeto de vidro.

– Sua atenção, por favor. – a voz suave de Minerva McGonagall surpreendeu a todos pela gentileza que seu tom demonstrara.

Hermione respirou aliviada.

– Bem vindos à Hogwarts. – ela iniciou o discurso, exatamente como Dumbledore fazia. – Alunos do primeiro ano, espero que se sintam acolhidos em suas novas casas. Elas serão o lar de vocês nos próximos anos e seus companheiros serão as suas famílias. No entanto… – ela deu uma breve pausa e olhou brevemente para o alto. – Após a batalha de Hogwarts e a derrota de… Lord Voldemort – o nome fez com que muitos ainda tremessem –, decidimos que, por bem, somos todos um. As casas existem para tornarem mais fácil a convivência e o direcionamento dos alunos no mundo da magia, mas todos nós somos iguais. Espero não ter de presenciar nenhum ato de desigualdade, rejeição ou humilhação sob este teto. – ela franziu o cenho, demonstrando que realmente falava sério. – Em caso de quebra desta regra, o responsável será punido com a expulsão imediata de Hogwarts.

Todos se entreolharam. Não era como se em Hogwarts houvesse muitos casos de desrespeito extremo, mas algumas rixas sempre existiram. Hermione não pode evitar olhar para Pansy, que era a primeira na mesa da Sonserina, como monitora-chefe...

– Antes de vocês empanturrarem seus pobres estômagos com esse banquete exagerado, tenho alguns avisos para dar. – ela pigarreou e desenrolou um rolo de pergaminho. – Os diretores das casas Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa continuam sendo o Professor Flitwick, o Professor Horace e a Professora Sprout. No entanto, após a Batalha, assumindo o cargo de diretora, não poderei mais ser a responsável pela Grifinória.

Ouviu-se um burburinho no salão de alunos insatisfeitos.

– Portanto… – ela disse com azedume. – Deem as boas vindas ao novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e diretor da Grifinória, Aberforth Dumbledore, que foi muito gentil ao aceitar o cargo.

Minerva sequer mudou a expressão indiferente. Aberforth estava no último lugar da mesa e assentiu brevemente para os alunos, que aplaudiram com entusiasmo - principalmente os grifos. Hermione não reparou sua presença ali anteriormente.

– Quanto aos demais professores, dêem as boas vindas à senhora Fleur Delacour, que lecionará História da Magia temporariamente...

Os alunos aplaudiram educadamente, mas sem o mesmo entusiasmo de antes.

– …E a Neville Longbottom, Herbologia e Luna Lovegood, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – ela falava com o mesmo tom indiferente, mas o leve sorriso no canto dos seus lábios sugeria certo orgulho.

Dessa vez, os alunos não só aplaudiram; muitos assobiaram, gritaram e acenaram para os professores que, até há um ano atrás, eram colegas de classe. Ao menos os alunos pareciam muito orgulhosos de seus antigos colegas, até mesmo os da Sonserina. McGonagall precisou aumentar o volume da voz magicamente para cessar a confusão e o barulho que os alunos faziam com a empolgação. Ela continuou a dar os avisos e informou que continuaria a ensinar Transfiguração (o que gerou mais aplausos e empolgação), assim como informou o que mais interessava aos alunos: sobre o Quadribol. Em relação à Grifinória, como praticamente todos os jogadores que formavam o time tinham se formado e o capitão, ,que era Harry, não voltaria à Hogwarts, o comando do time foi passado para Demelza Robins, que até o último ano, foi artilheira do time da Grifinória e tinha conhecimentos o bastante para atuar como capitã. Ginny e Harry voltariam para Hogwarts apenas para ajudar na seleção dos novos membros do time. O único membro que permaneceria, seria Jimmy Peakes, um excelente batedor. Hermione não sabia bem o motivo, mas prestou atenção também no aviso da Sonserina, como se precisasse saber o que aconteceria na casa das pessoas que ela teve de conviver pelos últimos meses.

Todos os jogadores do antigo time da Sonserina estavam formados ou não voltariam à Hogwarts. A única restante que, até então, só havia jogado oficialmente até o quinto ano e depois passou a ser substituta (por escolha própria, já que sempre era convidada para jogar no time, mas nunca aceitava), era Pansy Parkinson. Hermione ouviu Daphne comentar que Pansy era uma das melhores artilheiras que a Sonserina já teve; era rápida, forte, flexível e tinha uma pontaria excelente, sempre salvando o time mesmo se o apanhador adversário pegasse o pomo, já que marcava muitos gols de diferença, até nas situações mais difíceis. Mas como Pansy se dedicava aos estudos mais do que tinha tempo para jogar (a loura assistia tantas aulas extras quanto Hermione), acabava fugindo da responsabilidade de ter que dedicar o tempo que não tinha ao time. Porém, como ainda assim, ela era substituta, Parkinson sabia de todas as táticas, inclusive tinha planos para melhorar algumas delas. A loura não aceitou ajuda de mais ninguém para selecionar o novo time e, segundo McGonagall, montaria o time mais forte de Hogwarts para dedicar a Taça das Casas a Snape quando ganhassem. Mione não entendia que obsessão era essa por Snape e por querer homenageá-lo; sabia que a Sonserina era muito apegada ao ex-diretor, mas Pansy Parkinson parecia ter alguma ligação maior do que simplesmente uma admiração, o que era confuso, já que Snape parecia incapaz de se afeiçoar aos alunos.

A grifa questionara seu melhor amigo diversas vezes a respeito das aulas de Oclumência com Parkinson. Se Harry treinava com ela, com certeza sabia se a loura era apegada a Snape do jeito que demonstrava, mas o garoto sempre dizia que não sabia de nada. " _Pansy jamais me deixou invadir a mente dela a fundo, Mione. O pouco que sei, eu já te falei_ ", ele dizia. O problema, é que Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry estava mentindo, pois ele confiava em Parkinson e com certeza ela lhe deu motivos para tamanha confiança. A grifa se incomodava por saber que seu melhor amigo estava escondendo algo, ainda mais porque ele sempre lhe contou tudo. Hermione não sabia exatamente se eram ciúmes ou medo de que Harry se afastasse, mas não gostava nada da sensação.

Quando o banquete se encerrou, todos os alunos foram ordenados a irem para as comunais e seus dormitórios, afinal, o dia seguinte já começaria com aulas logo cedo. Mione não vira Daphne desde que chegou e se perguntou se ela teria desistido, já que Astoria e Draco também não apareceram por lá. Era estranho o modo como a grifa se acostumou com a companhia dessas pessoas que sempre quis distância, mas não entendia porque estava tão interessada em observar Pansy Parkinson, já que ela apenas lhe trouxe problemas. Talvez o ciúme da amizade da garota com Harry tenha lhe deixado um pouco obsessiva.

* * *

A noite passara rápida e tranquilamente. Hermione estava tão cansada da viagem exaustiva e das suas tarefas como monitora-chefe logo no primeiro dia, que no momento em que chegou à comunal da Grifinória, após instruir os alunos do primeiro ano a irem para os seus dormitórios, se jogou em sua cama e passou alguns minutos lendo o seu exemplar de Transfiguração do sétimo e último ano. A grifa sabia que essa seria a parte mais difícil de sua volta à Hogwarts: passar as noites dormindo sem a companhia de Ron, que as vezes tentava agarrá-la antes de dormir e os dois trocavam carícias íntimas. Também sentia falta do barulho extremo que vinha do quarto de Harry e Ginny - os quais ela tinha certeza que partiam da cunhada, que era incansável. Mione já passara muitas noites em claro por não conseguir pegar no sono com a cama se arrastando no quarto ao lado, considerando que, se dependesse de Ginny, eles passariam a noite inteira acordados. A grifa já estava tão acostumada a não dormir por causa desses ruídos, que já escutara até outros sons indesejáveis, como gemidos e a voz da cunhada pedindo por "mais força". Pensando melhor, Hermione não sentiria falta disso nem por um minuto. Apenas do perfume de Ron ao seu lado e da companhia do namorado, que apesar de roncar muito à noite e resmungar dos ruídos do quarto vizinho, era sempre agradável estar por perto. Pensando em todas essas coisas, a garota teve de segurar as lágrimas e se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa até conseguir pegar no sono.

A garota acordou na manhã seguinte com o burburinho de alunas primeiroanistas que não paravam de comentar sobre como "o professor de Herbologia era absurdamente lindo". O quê? Elas estavam mesmo falando de Neville? O garoto corajoso e de bom coração, mas que sempre acabava pendurado num lustre ou humilhado por Severus Snape? Neville, que há alguns anos, fora humilhado por Draco Malfoy em seu primeiro vôo de vassoura, foi petrificado pelas mãos da própria Hermione, desmaiou ao estudar mandrágoras pela primeira vez, esquecia todas as senhas, sempre errava o preparo das poções e não conseguia transformar o próprio sapo de estimação em um cálice? Realmente, a grifa presenciaria agora um lado de Longbottom que não conhecera antes; talvez um lado mais maduro, inteligente e que lhe dê a oportunidade de se destacar por seus talentos e não por seus erros? A garota estava orgulhosa do amigo e achava realmente uma pena não precisar de Herbologia para os N.I.E.M.s. Daria qualquer coisa para ver como o garoto se sairia como professor.

Hermione estava passando pelo buraco do retrato da comunal quando, mais uma vez, ouviu um burburinho, porém agora do lado de fora, perto das escadas.

– Você viu como ela é esquisita? – sussurrou uma garota baixinha e com os cabelos ruivos; de relance, lembrava Ginny quando mais nova.

– Ela quem, Lauren? – uma garota mais alta, pálida e com os cabelos negros perguntava, desconfiada.

– A nova professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! Ela é bem esquisita, não é? Estava usando um par de óculos estranhos, brincos de estrelas e uma capa amarela. Como você não reparou isso no jantar? – ela desenhava de Luna; Hermione se sentiu furiosa.

– Na verdade, eu estava bem distraída com o professor de Herbologia. Dá pra acreditar que até ano passado ele era um aluno, assim como nós? – uma garota, também ruiva, mas um pouco mais gordinha comentava.

– Vocês deviam ver a cara da professora. Pelo que a minha irmã mais velha me disse, ela era conhecida como DiLua… – a ruiva baixinha deu uma risada.

Hermione se virou muito de repente.

– Basta! – ela disse com fúria; as garotas se encolheram e a mais gordinha quase caiu no chão. – Vocês estão desrespeitando uma autoridade, que é a professora de vocês! Não importa o que vocês achem dela, Luna Lovegood é tão brilhante quanto os outros docentes dessa escola.

– N...Nós só est… estávamos brincan- – a pálida tentou explicar, mas Hermione não estava disposta a ouvir.

– Não me interessa! – ela encarou as três como uma águia furiosa. – Vocês sabiam que Luna Lovegood foi uma das alunas mais jovens da Corvinal a conjurar um Patrono perfeito? Vocês sequer sabem o que é um Patrono? Vocês sabiam que Luna foi brilhante na Batalha de Hogwarts e ajudou Harry Potter a decifrar uma das horcruxes? A mulher que vocês chamam de "DiLua" foi uma das prisioneiras dos Comensais por meses e sobreviveu, tendo fôlego ainda para lutar na Guerra, enquanto vocês não sobreviveriam nem por cinco minutos!

A ruiva baixinha começou a chorar.

– Vocês ouviram McGonagall falar sobre respeitar as diferenças? Agradeçam por eu não denunciá-las ou vocês estariam indo pra casa no seu primeiro dia de aula! – ela fuzilou as três com um olhar. – Menos quinze pontos para a Grifinória!

As garotas arregalaram os olhos.

– Qu… quinze? – a pálida de cabelos negros perguntou.

– Quinze de cada uma! – ela rosnou. – E vocês irão para a detenção mais tarde! Agora vão para a porcaria das suas aulas antes que eu precise tirar mais cinco pontos por atraso!

As garotas - entre elas, a ruiva aos prantos -, saíram correndo em direção à uma das salas de aula.

Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o peito ardendo em chamas e sentia aquela raiva com pequenas coisas desde que tudo acontecera em Hogwarts. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ela praticamente não se reconheceu enquanto gritava com as garotas, embora soubesse que tinha toda a razão em puni-las. Porém, antes que pudesse se acalmar de verdade, ouviu alguém bater palmas discretamente atrás dela. A grifa arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e se virou rapidamente, revirando os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava.

– O que foi isso? Algum tipo de TPM esquisita? – Pansy Parkinson ironizou, embora não desse um sorriso sequer. – Ainda bem que não precisei presenciar isso na República.

– O que você quer? – perguntou a grifa sem paciência alguma.

Pansy Parkinson, que estava com os cabelos prateados cobrindo-lhe parte da face, olhava com os olhos acinzentados de forma cruel para Hermione, enquanto procurava alguma coisa no bolso da capa. O distintivo de monitora-chefe da Sonserina chamava a atenção mais do que o dos outros distintivos dos demais monitores, principalmente porque o verde e prata da Sonserina estavam em cores tão vivas e vibrantes, embora escuras, que a grifa, por um momento, não conseguira desviar o olhar. Hermione pensou ter ouvido a serpente sibilar baixinho como Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. Seria aquele distintivo um objeto das trevas? A garota estava paralisada enquanto olhava a serpente, que agora parecia se mover.

– Cuidado com isso, sangue-ruim. – Pansy cuspiu as últimas palavras de modo que Hermione pôde ouvi-las como facas afiadas. – Você não vai querer ficar encarando uma horcrux, vai?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e se sentiu enojada. Aquilo era, de fato, uma…?

– Olha a sua cara! – a loura disse com um tom de deboche insuportável, chegando a dar a impressão de que sorriu um pouco com o canto dos lábios. – Acredita mesmo que foi isso que fiz no meu sumiço? Criar horcruxes?

Por um momento, Hermione achou que o tom debochado de Pansy se assemelhava muito ao de Malfoy.

– O que raios você quer, Parkinson? – a grifa insistiu, impaciente.

– Uh, alguém não está com humor para conversas. – a loura assentiu com ironia, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado do meio da capa. – McGonagall pediu que lhe entregasse isso.

– Você virou algum tipo de mensageira da diretora ou o quê? – Hermione perguntou, emburrada demais para ouvir a resposta.

– Isso não é da sua conta, sangue-ruim. – Pansy rosnou. – E, aliás, fico grata pelo presente de grego que você me deixou.

– Do que você está falando? – a garota, embora irritada, ficou confusa.

– A sua brilhante ideia de executar um feitiço _Fidelius_ na minha magia e ocultá-la foi considerada um ato genial e, veja bem, resolveram fazer o mesmo comigo em Hogwarts! – Pansy falava com um tom falso de animação, mas seus olhos ardiam em fúria.

– Como você…? – a grifa arregalou os olhos. Como Parkinson poderia saber disso?

– Não importa como, Granger, mas a sua ideia estúpida me fez perder praticamente toda a magia extraordinária que eu tinha e aprendi a controlar. – ela deu ênfase na palavra "aprendi". – Eu não consigo realizar mais feitiços sem a varinha e nem a própria varinha parece me compreender mais! Eu não posso sequer sentí-la de longe. Você arruinou a minha melhor parte!

A loura estava furiosa e Hermione podia, mais uma vez, se sentir congelando a cada palavra dita, mas o tom de voz de Parkinson era tão calmo e controlado, que a grifa se sentia assustada por não saber o que esperar. Mais uma vez, teve a impressão de que a serpente no distintivo se movia e sibilava.

– Eu… Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia que -

– Eu não me importo, Granger. – Pansy cortou como uma lâmina afiada. Seus olhos expressavam um vazio extremo. – Dê o seu jeito de McGonagall devolver a minha magia, ou eu vou matar você, entendeu?

Hermione agora sentiu o coração acelerar e logo sacou a varinha. Parkinson conseguiu desarmá-la sem dizer uma palavra. Ela não disse que não conseguia fazer feitiços sem a varinha?

– Você não vai me matar, Parkinson. – Hermione disse com seriedade, embora sentisse o seu coração martelar de medo. – Não sob o teto de Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson sorriu. Seu sorriso expressava uma fúria inegável.

– Eu vou matar você até na frente de McGonagall, se for preciso. – ela disse com o mesmo tom calmo e indiferente, embora seus olhos demonstrassem ódio.

Hermione, dessa vez, não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos acinzentados e frios. Na verdade, tudo o que parecia era que só existiam aqueles olhos no mundo.

– Faça a minha magia voltar, Granger. E se, por algum motivo, eu notar que você está sendo protegida, o meu alvo passará a ser o seu namoradinho traidor de sangue e a pirralha irmã dele.

Mione sentiu o seu peito arder em fúria e, se Parkinson não estivesse ameaçando as pessoas que ela tanto amava, ela teria atacado no mesmo momento. Porém, no seu momento de raiva, lembrou-se do ciúme que sentira da proximidade da loura e de Harry.

– E Harry, você não terá coragem de matar, não é? – Mione disse com desprezo. – Agora que alguém finalmente parece gostar de você!

Pansy não se moveu. Na verdade, ela não reagiu de nenhuma forma. Somente após alguns segundos depois de se encararem de forma ameaçadora, Hermione teve a impressão de ver os olhos de Parkinson assumirem um tom dourado. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso, a loura se aproximou e disse em tom muito suave.

– Você tem quinze dias, Granger. – ela ameaçou. – Quinze dias para usar a sua vidinha medíocre para conseguir a minha magia de volta. Eu não me importo de ir para Azkaban depois de matar você e a sua segunda família nojenta. Você _me deve_ isso.

Hermione franziu o cenho, mas assentiu em seguida. Antes que pudesse responder, Pansy jogou a capa para trás e se retirou tão rapidamente, que logo desapareceu. A grifa suspirou por saber que realmente devia algo à Pansy - afinal, deixou que ela sangrasse até a morte quando, na verdade, devia estar protegendo a pedido de…

Hermione se lembrou do pergaminho que Parkinson lhe trouxera. Com o susto de ser desarmada, viu que ele estava jogado ao chão, junto da sua varinha. Logo pegou os dois e guardou a varinha no bolso, enquanto abria o pergaminho para ler.

" _Srta. Granger,_

 _Encontre-me no meu gabinete após a sua primeira aula. Venha sozinha._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _Obs: Será possível que a senhorita consiga permanecer uma manhã inteira sem quebrar alguma regra?"_

Hermione revirou os olhos. Andar com Ron e Harry por tantos anos fez com que a garota desenvolvesse a impressão de que quebra as regras, mesmo que sempre fosse ela a repreender seus amigos a cada ato irresponsável que fizessem. Será que ninguém notava isso? E no fim das contas, o que Minerva queria? A grifa quase caiu para trás ao lembrar que já perdera uns quinze minutos só naquela confusão e que chegaria atrasada na sua primeira aula - o que não era nada bom.

* * *

Mione voou em direção à sala de Horace Slughorn, onde teriam aula de poções. A grifa entrou depressa na sala e se sentiu muito constrangida ao ver que Horace já falava e todos os alunos já estavam em seus lugares.

– Senhorita Granger! – Horace expressou-se com alegria. – Estava sentindo a sua falta!

Hermione mal teve tempo de sorrir.

– Alunos, cumprimentem a Srta. Granger! – Horace pediu com educação. – Ela foi de extrema importância na Batalha de Hogwarts e era a minha segunda melhor aluna em Poções! Só perdia para Harry Potter, é claro. – ele sorria com entusiasmo, sem perceber que estava sendo inconveniente. – Como você chegou atrasada, peço que se sente ao lado da senhorita Parkinson logo ali, que também chegou atrasada.

Hermione teve vontade de morrer e, pela primeira vez na vida, quis fugir de uma aula. A grifa rumou à mesa e se sentou de cara feia. Pansy Parkinson nem olhou para Mione, pois continuava olhando indiferente para a parede.

– Muito bem! Vamos continuar… – Horace continuou a falar, cansado. – Vocês estão se preparando para os N.I.E.M.s e eu não aceito poções erradas nas minhas aulas. Se querem ser bons aurores, curandeiros ou seja lá o que for, precisarão preparar as poções com maestria. O que não será nenhum problema para a senhorita Granger, por exemplo. – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

– Hoje começaremos com uma poção muitíssimo avançada e que exige paciência e dedicação! A Poção Polissuco. – Horace disse com entusiasmo.

Hermione teve vontade de gargalhar. Podia preparar essa poção sem sequer abrir o livro.

Horace passou as próximas duas horas explicando cuidadosamente passo a passo de como preparar a Poção Polissuco. Apesar de saber como preparar a poção de cor e salteado, Hermione prestou atenção em cada detalhe. No final, Slughorn deu a ordem de que todos preparassem, individualmente, suas próprias poções. Como uma inteira levava em torno de um mês, os alunos fariam por etapas. Primeiro, preparariam a parte inicial da poção. Quando terminassem, separariam uma amostra etiquetada e entregariam ao professor. Em seguida, iriam para outra parte da sala que continha caldeirões fumegantes com poções que já estavam sendo preparadas há mais ou menos quinze dias e dariam continuidade, separando novamente uma amostra quando terminassem. E, por último, finalizariam poções que já estavam à espera há exatamente um mês e definiriam se os alunos entenderam completamente as instruções ou não. Tudo isso valeria pontos para os N.I.E.M.s.

No final da aula, quando todos já estavam prestes a separarem as amostras finais, Horace surpreendeu a todos.

– Esta última etapa não precisará de amostras. – ele disse com mistério. – Na verdade, vocês testarão as poções uns nos outros.

– O quê? – algum aluno berrou no fundo da sala. – E se alguém fez errado?

– Bom, eu avisei que não aceitaria poções preparadas de forma incorreta na minha aula! – ele disse com indiferença. – Mas sugiro que procurem madame Pomfrey se algo der errado. A Poção Polissuco nunca matou ninguém. No máximo ocorreram transformações desastrosas, como pessoas virarem animasi e…

Pansy Parkinson deu uma risada baixinha. Estava lembrando-se de quando presenciou a lembrança de Harry, que retratava Hermione colocando pêlos de gato numa Poção Polissuco e criando até cauda. Obviamente, Hermione não fazia ideia de que a loura sabia disso.

–… Vocês testarão com a pessoa que estava ao lado de vocês no início da aula! – ele disse com alegria, apontando para Padma Patil e outra garota que estavam na primeira fileira. – Começando por vocês duas!

Hermione olhou para Pansy e, mais uma vez, desejou morrer. Pansy apenas olhava para a grifa com indiferença, arrancando de uma vez alguns fios de cabelo e já jogando na sua própria poção. Hermione notou que não teria como escapar daquilo e arrancou também os próprios cabelos, sabendo que não tinha errado em nada da sua poção. Só esperava que Parkinson não tivesse errado também.

Os resultados foram desastrosos. Alunos foram transformados uns nos outros, mas a maior parte deles faltava um nariz, ou um braço, ou os olhos. Isso só deixava Hermione nervosa, porque Horace fora bem claro em suas instruções e mesmo assim as pessoas erraram em grande número. Será que Parkinson teria errado feio também? Logo chegou a vez das duas e Horace encheu dois copos vazios com uma poção de cada caldeirão, trocando-as em seguida. Hermione logo pegou o copo e, por um momento, sentiu um leve perfume cítrico vindo da poção. Seria o perfume de Pansy? Ela não demorou a beber do líquido que, apesar de ter um gosto horrível, ela já estava acostumada e apenas torceu para que o resultado não fosse tão catastrófico quanto os dos outros. Quando ela sentiu que a transformação terminou, ela apenas abriu os olhos e se deparou com outra Hermione Granger à sua frente. Exatamente como esperava, Parkinson era uma perfeita réplica da grifa, que preparou a poção com excelência. Porém, ela não teve coragem de conferir a sua própria aparência no espelho. O professor Slughorn, porém, conferiu por ela, arregalando os olhos.

– Fantástico! – ele expressou, batendo palmas. – Vocês são uma dupla perfeita! Uma gota transformaria todos em Parkinsons e Grangers!

Hermione franziu o cenho e se olhou no espelho posicionado no canto da sala e, de relance, viu Pansy Parkinson com o uniforme da Grifinória e percebeu que ela era mesma. A loura preparou a poção exatamente como Horace ensinou e o resultado fora perfeito.

– Não sabia que tinha talento para Poções, srta. Parkinson! – Horace sorria. – Todos aplaudam, vamos!

Os alunos aplaudiram - pelo menos os que ainda tinham mãos para aplaudir.

Hermione queria se livrar logo daquela aparência, porém, quando foi se mover para guardar a varinha que usou para preparar a poção, sentiu o seu corpo tremer e, em seguida, alguns tubos de ensaios que estavam no canto da sala se quebraram. Todos olharam assustados e Hermione não fazia ideia do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela olhou em desespero para Slughorn, que agora a observava assustado.

– Tudo bem, senhorita? – ele perguntou com receio.

– Tudo bem, eu só preciso ir agora e… – ela deu um passo para trás, mas logo sentiu uma corrente forte de magia passar por seu corpo e um dos caldeirões que estava do outro lado da sala se virou, fazendo um estrondo ao bater no chão.

– O que está acontecendo? – um aluno da Sonserina, tão confuso quanto os outros, perguntou.

Hermione olhou em pânico para Pansy, que também estava com a mesma expressão de confusão. A grifa tentou se retirar dali, mas a cada movimento, ela sentia a magia passar por seu corpo e alguém caía, ou algum objeto se quebrava.

* * *

Ela se retirou depressa do cômodo, antes que quebrasse a sala inteira. Parkinson foi logo atrás.

– Como você conseguiu isso? – ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

– Não enche, Parkinson. – ela disse, trêmula, enquanto caminhava rápido em direção ao corredor.

– Granger, a minha magia foi toda pra você! Ou pelo menos parte dela. – ela disparou, fazendo Hermione parar de andar e se virar.

– Eu estou… Estou sentindo. É como se eu pudesse sentir cada pedaço da magia correndo pelo meu corpo. – ela disse enojada.

– Você roubou a minha magia, sua sangue-ruim nojenta! – Pansy pegava a varinha no bolso. – Agora me devolva!

– Eu não sei como eu peguei a sua magia! Ou você se esqueceu que eu estou com o seu corpo agora? – era muito estranho falar com alguém exatamente igual à ela.

– Droga, a poção transfere poderes também? – Parkinson perguntou, confusa.

– Eu sei lá, Parkinson! – Hermione disse com irritação. – Eu só quero poder me mover sem quebrar alguma coisa!

– Agora você entende, não é? – ela perguntou de repente. – Como era difícil controlar?

– Eu sempre tentei entender! – Mione não segurou a irritação, que parecia vir em dobro agora, misturada com todo aquele excesso de magia. – Por isso nunca te denunciei pelas suas merdas, Parkinson!

Hermione estava tão furiosa - e sem arrumar um jeito de se acalmar -, que uma vidraça atrás delas logo se quebrou. Por Merlim, será que era tão difícil assim respirar sem derrubar o castelo?

– Senhoritas, esperem! – de repente, o professor Slughorn vinha correndo em direção à elas, com a respiração falhando pelo esforço. Quando ele parou diante delas, parecia um pouco confuso na hora de saber quem era quem. – Vocês precisam tomar esse antídoto. Anula o efeito da poção Polissuco!

Estava dando um pouco para cada aluno. Tomem imediatamente.

Parkinson não demorou a dar um gole no tubinho repleto de um líquido negro, quente e fumegante e, em poucos segundos, seus cabelos louro-prateados estavam voltando a aparecer. Hermione tomou logo em seguida e pôde sentir, segundo por segundo, a corrente de magia diminuir conforme a transformação ocorria. Logo ela voltou ao normal e, ao olhar Pansy, percebeu que a loura já estava em sua aparência normal também. Slughorn logo voltou à sua sala e deixou as duas à sós mais uma vez. Mione observou que Pansy estava olhando demais para o teto. Ela ficou calada, como se esperasse por uma explicação.

– Merda! – Pansy rosnou. – Eu continuo sem a minha magia! Ela só apareceu quando você assumiu meu corpo, Granger.

Hermione fez um movimento brusco com as mãos e nada aconteceu.

– Bom, a julgar que o teto não despencou, eu acho que não temos com o que nos pr…

– Conjure um Patrono. – Parkinson ordenou de uma hora para outra.

– O quê? – a grifa perguntou, confusa. – Por que eu conjuraria um Patrono agora?

– Não interessa, Granger, só faça o que eu digo! – ela rosnou.

Hermione revirou os olhos, ergueu a varinha em direção ao corredor vazio e entoou com firmeza: _Expecto Patronum_. Um jato de luz prateada surgiu da varinha e logo assumiu no ar a forma de uma lontra.

– É, a sua magia está aí. – Pansy suspirou, parecendo decepcionada. – A minha voltou a ficar oculta. Ótimo.

– Mas… – Hermione ia perguntar, confusa.

– Você tem um encontro marcado com Minerva agora, não tem? Você está atrasada. – Parkinson disse com pressa, como se quisesse expulsá-la.

A grifa se sentiu furiosa. Pansy sabia de tudo da sua vida agora?

A sonserina parecia atenta à sala de poções por algum motivo desconhecido. Quando ela notou que o professor Slughorn ia deixando a sala, ela disse com pressa:

– Anda, vai indo. McGonagall não gosta de esperar. – ela parecia impaciente.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a face e começou a andar em direção às escadas. Porém, após dar alguns passos, algo lhe cutucou a ideia. A grifa se virou e chamou por Parkinson.

– Ei. – ela disse em um tom calmo. – Desde quando você não consegue mais conjurar um Patrono?

Pansy Parkinson agora a observava com a expressão indiferente. Porém, ao invés de responder, ela apenas virou-se, começou a andar em direção à sala de Poções e jogou a capa, lembrando mais uma vez Severus Snape.


	14. O Clube de Duelos

_**Capítulo 13 - O Clube de Duelos.**_

Hermione não tinha pressa nenhuma em chegar à sala de Minerva; na verdade, a grifa a evitava desde o momento em que colocou os pés em Hogwarts. Não só porque Minerva parecia ter, de uma hora para outra, esquecido que Hermione era responsável, mas também porque Pansy Parkinson virou sua garota de recados. O mundo da magia teria mudado tanto assim, afinal? A antiga diretora da Grifinória, agora usava alunos da Sonserina (os quais ela mesma não confiava) para realizar serviços? Era tudo muito estranho.

A garota chegou ao sétimo andar com a respiração acelerada - nunca se acostumaria com a escadaria de Hogwarts - e, ao notar que o corredor continuava o mesmo, sem nenhuma destruição ou rastros da batalha, ela se questionou se alguém realmente chegara a lutar ali. Hermione se posicionou em frente a uma gárgula discreta; por um momento, se sentiu muito idiota por ter chegado ali sem sequer ter se preocupado com o principal:

– Qual é a senha? – ela perguntou a si mesma em um sussurro, com a expressão de desespero por ter se esquecido de algo tão óbvio.

Felizmente, a gárgula se moveu no mesmo instante e, para a surpresa da garota, revelou uma passagem oculta que dava acesso a uma escadaria. A garota arregalou os olhos e se sentiu pega de surpresa pela genialidade de McGonagall.

– Brilhante! – ela sussurrou, chegando até a sorrir um pouco enquanto pulava para um dos degraus.

Quando a escada a levou direto ao gabinete de Minerva, ela se sentiu um tanto constrangida. Hermione estava mais do que acostumada a ter reuniões com McGonagall, mas em seus sete anos em Hogwarts, a garota visitara aquele cômodo pouquíssimas vezes, já que não era tão próxima de Dumbledore como Harry.

– Srta. Granger, ela estava esperando por você.

A grifa ouvira uma voz desconhecida e se aproximou com certo receio, como uma criança prestes a ser colocada de castigo; não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas se sentia como se tivesse feito algo muito errado. Quando deu alguns passos para o interior do cômodo, se deparou com um gato de pêlo escuro sentado elegantemente sobre a mesa, balançando gentilmente a longa cauda peluda. Hermione não pode negar a felicidade de ver McGonagall - uma das mais excelentes animagos que conhecia - naquela forma, porém o animal logo saltou de onde estava e, no ar, se transformou na senhorinha elegante e com um chapéu pontudo.

– Obrigada, sr. Everard. – ela assentiu com a face para o retrato próximo à mesa, o qual havia um velho senhor já cochilando. Provavelmente fora ele que falara com Granger há segundos atrás.

Minerva não demorou a se dirigir à Hermione.

– Srta. Granger, bem vinda. – ela disse em um tom enérgico, embora sério. A garota apenas sorriu. – Sente-se.

A grifa logo se acomodou em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa e parou para observar alguns detalhes na sala: desde a última vez que visitara aquele local, havia duas grandes diferenças - os retratos enormes de Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape, ex-diretores.

– Gostaria de chá, senhorita? – ela perguntou, impaciente. Provavelmente Minerva não tinha tanta paciência para ser cortês sempre.

– Não, obrigada. – Hermione negou com gentileza. – Eu… Perdi a fome.

A garota logo percebeu que provavelmente fizera a escolha errada das palavras porque Minerva arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou desconfiada para a grifa enquanto se sentava.

– Algum problema? – ela suspirou. – No… primeiro… dia?

– Não! – Hermione se desesperou, lembrando-se do que Minerva disse sobre quebrar as regras. – Não! Tudo em perfeito estado.

– Ótimo. – ela pegou uma pena, molhou-a na tinta e começou a escrever num pedaço de pergaminho, sem sequer olhar para Hermione depois disso. – Senhorita, eu lhe convoquei aqui para tratarmos de-

– Por que Parkinson? – a garota não manter-se calada e nem percebeu que foi totalmente rude ao interromper Minerva. – A senhora sabe que nós não nos damos bem!

– … Um assunto sério e eu espero não ser interrompida por reclamações. – ela disse com seriedade e torceu os lábios, voltando a olhar para Hermione. – Eu não tenho cabeça para passar o resto do dia convivendo com um retrato mau-humorado de Nigellus Black e nem por isso deixo de trabalhar, não é mesmo?

Alguém na parede resmungou algum xingamento; Hermione tinha certeza de que era o homem que McGonagall acabara de se referir. A garota se sentiu constrangida, mas Minerva sorria. Agora Hermione sabia que tudo estava normal.

– Desculpe. – a grifa sussurrava, com um sorriso de canto que mostrava estar se sentindo melhor.

– Certo. Como eu ia dizendo, estou reunindo todos os monitores-chefes para tratar do Clube de Duelo.

Hermione suspirou. Sabia que coisas assim, no final, sempre acabavam dando errado.

– Claro. Do que se trata? – ela disfarçou, demonstrando algum interesse.

– Para que vocês, monitores, façam algo de útil ao invés de descontar pontos dos alunos, a atividade será liderada por todos os monitores-chefes, com o auxilio dos monitores mais novos. Sei que posso confiar nos alunos que escolhemos para as funções. Todos são sobreviventes da batalha e possuem "Excede Expectativas" em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vocês começarão duelando e, após algumas demonstrações, colocarão alunos do mesmo nível para duelar entre eles. A atividade valerá pontos para os N.I.E.M.S. Sei que não será necessário no seu caso, Srta. Granger, mas você tem muito que ensinar aos alunos mais novos.

A garota sorriu.

– Obrigada, professora. – Hermione provavelmente estava corada.

– Mas terei de pedir um favor, Srta. Granger.

– O que quiser. – a grifa se dispôs.

– Apesar de confiar em Parkinson, sei que ela dará um jeito de recuperar a magia de volta. – Minerva sussurrava; Hermione engoliu em seco. – Você sabe lidar com ela melhor do que ninguém, foi o que chegou aos meus ouvidos. Posso contar com a sua ajuda caso algo… Saia do lugar?

Hermione não respoondeu de primeira. Na verdade, parecia pensar e repensar no pedido, mas sabia que não teria como negar.

– Claro… – ela disse com desânimo,

– A não ser que, de alguma forma, a senhorita acredite que não é capaz de lidar com Parkinson, embora você tenha lidado até com Lord Vol…

– Eu já aceitei, professora! – Hermione respondeu com alguma impaciência a ironia de McGonagall.

– Certo. Tome um pouco de suco de abóbora! – Minerva se levantou de repente e foi direto à uma mesinha no canto da sala, a qual continha uma jarra dourada.

– Bem, eu não estou com muita… – a garota tentou impedir, mas antes que pudesse dizer que não estava com sede, a diretora já estava à sua frente, servindo-lhe uma caneca, que provavelmente conjurara há segundos. – Hum, obrigada. – ela segurou o objeto com desânimo, se forçando a engolir um gole.

– Agora coma um biscoito, Srta. Granger. – McGonagall insistiu, agora empurrando um pote prateado repleto de biscoitos diferentes.

Hermione não tinha reparado neles até então; não queria comer, mas não negaria. Por isso, ela só pegou um dos biscoitos no pote e enfiou de uma vez na boca. A diretora parecia olhar para a porta com alguma desconfiança e, então, sussurrou para a garota.

– Esconda o seu vira-tempo com _Fidelius_ e mantenha a sua prática de feitiços não-verbais em dia. – Minerva olhava para os olhos de Granger. – E mantenha os pensamentos de Weasley protegidos! Você sabe que até um pedaço de queijo é melhor oclumente que ele.

Hermione teve vontade de rir, apesar de ser o próprio namorado a quem Minerva se referia. Mas a preocupação para entender o que a diretora estava querendo dizer, era maior do que qualquer coisa.

– Mas como ass-

– Vá! Tem alguém lá fora! – Minerva se levantou e fez um gesto com as mãos para Hermione saísse, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

Apesar de curiosa, a grifa entendeu que era a hora de se retirar e se ergueu, indo em direção à entrada do gabinete. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, alguém a escancarou do lado de fora e, dessa forma, Hermione se deparou com Narcissa Malfoy. Logo atrás, Astoria Greengrass estava mal-humorada e impaciente, sem uniforme, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Granger sorriu para ambas, embora não tenha recebido muita atenção pela pressa das duas em entrar de uma vez no escritório. Mione sentiu-se, por um momento, tentada à ouvir atrás da porta, mas com certeza McGonagall a descobriria. Por isso, ela apenas se virou e rumou em direção à gárgula, que logo revelou a escadaria de volta ao corredor do sétimo andar.

* * *

Os dias não demoraram a passar depois da estranha visita de Hermione ao gabinete de McGonagall. Como a grifa passava as manhãs tendo aulas e as tardes atoladas de deveres de casa, quando ela não estava em sala de aula, se encontrava na biblioteca, sozinha, acompanhada de pilhas de livros e pedaços de pergaminhos com anotações. Uma coisa era vantajosa em passar aquele ano letivo sozinha: Harry e Ron não encheriam a sua cabeça com problemas e preocupações enquanto ela tentava estudar. Ler todos aqueles livros sem correr o risco de ser interrompida era um tanto prazeroso e lhe dava até uma paz interior, a qual Hermione só sentia quando estava naquela situação. Na verdade, apesar de se sentir um tanto tranquila enquanto passava todos aqueles dias na biblioteca, as vezes tornava-se um pouco quieto e tedioso demais. Talvez pelo cansaço após horas diárias de estudo, Mione começava a se distrair em lembranças e recordações.

Lembrava-se o dia em que encontrara um livro que mostrava a receita da Poção Polissuco e outro que explicava o que era um basilisco na época em que a Câmara Secreta fora aberta. Também se recordou das inúmeras vezes que invadiu a Seção Restrita em busca de informações que ajudassem os seus amigos a descobrir coisas ou as horas que passava ali simplesmente para evitar ver Ron e Lilá se agarrando nos corredores. Era estranho o modo como as coisas aconteceram; a grifa passou aquele sexto ano com tanta raiva de Ron, que chegou a pensar que eles nunca mais voltariam a ser amigos. Harry ficava entre os dois e sempre pedia para que eles deixassem as mágoas de lado. Refletindo a respeito disso, Hermione chegou à conclusão de que Harry sempre soube (ou ao menos percebia) que um gostava do outro, mas ambos eram orgulhosos demais para admitir. Apesar de gostar do silêncio, a confusão criada por seus amigos era a certeza de que Hermione tinha de que não estava sozinha. Agora, tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir era o barulho de…

– Viram? – a grifa ouviu uma voz que já conhecia de longe. – Eu disse que ela estaria aqui! Eu tinha CERTEZA! Mas vocês resolveram ir à Comunal antes. Até parecem que não conhecem a Hermione! – Ron berrava na biblioteca e interrompia a concentração de vários outros estudantes ali.

– Cala essa boca! – Ginny sussurrou. – Você não é mais um estudante, mas eles são!

Hermione ouviu a risada de Harry e, antes que eles pudessem se aproximar, ela já se levantou e correu até eles, atirando-se nos braços de Ron e tascando-lhe um beijão na boca, mesmo que a biblioteca estivesse um tanto cheia. A grifa não se importou que agora estivessem todos olhando, mas sentiu-se completamente envergonhada ao ouvir Madame Pince berrar do outro lado do cômodo:

– SRTA. GRANGER! SR. WEASLEY! Detenção! – a mulher de cabelos negros e capa marrom, sempre desconfiada e rígida, fuzilava os dois com um olhar.

– Mas eu nem estudo mais aqu-

– ENTÃO SUGIRO QUE NÃO TENHA PERMISSÃO PARA BEIJAR OS ALUNOS! – ela berrava, até se deparar com os outros dois que também estavam ali. – Oh, Sr. Potter! É uma honra tê-lo aqui! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Madame Pince sorriu e Hermione, em sete anos, nunca presenciara um sorriso dela.

– Hã… – Harry gaguejou. – Eles não se viam há algum tempo e estavam sentindo falta um do outro. Será que você podia… – ele engoliu em seco. – Retirar a detenção?

A mulher pareceu refletir a respeito por alguns minutos e depois deu de ombros.

– Está bem. Mas não voltem à minha biblioteca para trocar… Intimidades! – ela ralhou e, por um momento, lembrou bastante a Sra. Weasley.

Hermione colocou os livros no lugar com a varinha e eles se retiraram depressa da biblioteca. Do lado de fora, a garota teve tempo de dar um abraço nos amigos.

– Você pareceu surpresa com a nossa chegada. – Ginny comentou.

– E realmente fiquei! – Hermione confessou com alegria. – Eu sabia que vocês viriam, mas Minerva não deu detalhes. E, aliás, Ron, eu não sabia que você viria também!

– Ron foi um dos melhores goleiros que a Grifinória já teve. Minerva achou justo que ele fosse o responsável pelos dois novos goleiros. – Harry explicou com calma.

– Isso é ótimo! – Mione estava prestes a pular de alegria. – E quando serão os testes?

– Amanhã cedo, depois do café da manhã. – Ron respondeu com preguiça, agarrando Hermione pela cintura.

A garota pareceu murchar de um segundo para o outro.

– O que foi? – Ron e Harry perguntaram quase juntos.

– Droga! – ela resmungou. – Receio que não poderei assistir.

– E por quê? – Ginny questionou já irritada.

– Amanhã teremos o primeiro encontro do Clube de Duelos. Acontecerá três vezes na semana, com as turmas misturadas. – ela disse com desânimo.

– Oras, não vá! – Ron disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Eu não posso, Ron! – Hermione suspirou. – Eu sou monitora-chefe! Nós quem guiaremos os alunos mais novos. Vale pontos para os N.I.E.M.S.

– Você sabe que não precisa de verdade passar nos-

– Preciso, Ronald! – Hermione interrompeu o namorado, se sentindo um pouco furiosa por ele sugerir aquilo outra vez.

– Os testes são um pouco chatos quando não são seus amigos lá, Mione. Você não vai perder muita coisa. – Harry tentou consolar, mas Mione apenas deu de ombros.

Eles passaram o resto do dia juntos. Os quatro quiseram ir à Hogsmeade, mas por alguma razão, Minerva não deu permissão para que saíssem dos arredores do castelo nos dias da semana. Por isso, jantaram e logo depois foram para a Comunal da Grifinória, que agora era bem mais vazia pela ausência de grande parte dos alunos do sexto e sétimo anos. Muitos alunos morreram na batalha e, quando os pais souberam que os filhos foram colocados para lutar, a grande maioria escolheu deixar que eles voltassem para Hogwarts apenas no ano seguinte, em que já estariam menos traumatizados e mais acostumados a lidar com a perda de amigos e familiares. Embora boa parte do mundo bruxo tivesse testemunhado a morte de Voldemort – inclusive pôde presenciar o corpo largado no chão –, alguns ainda temiam que, de alguma forma, o bruxo das trevas voltasse.

Os quatro conversaram, dividiram alguns doces que Harry comprou na Dedos de Mel antes de ir para o castelo e falaram sobre diversos assuntos; Hermione contou o que acontecera nas aulas e comentou que Minerva parecia um tanto preocupada ultimamente, mas não falou nada sobre o pedido da diretora para que escondesse o seu vira-tempo. A garota também evitou falar sobre Pansy, considerando que a loura parecia ainda mais perigosa sem a sua magia. Sabia que só poderia falar a respeito quando estivesse a sós com Harry, ou Ginny e Ron poderiam dar ataques de ciúmes desnecessários. Eles foram dormir cedo, pois teriam um dia cheio; e, para o estresse de Ginny, tiveram que dormir em dormitórios separados, o que era um tanto estranho, considerando que eles praticamente moravam juntos enquanto não estavam em Hogwarts. Hermione ficava imaginando como seria se Malfoy e Astoria voltassem para a escola, já que eram casados e provavelmente já tinham uma grande intimidade. Após todos esses pensamentos, a garota dormiu facilmente e, por conta do seu cansaço, não sonhou.

* * *

Hermione acordou cedo demais e já aproveitou para se arrumar e ir direto tomar café. Ginny chegou logo depois e fez companhia à amiga, enquanto Harry e Ron chegaram quase no final, como sempre. Eles podiam ser adultos e já independentes, mas nunca mudavam em certas coisas. Eles se empanturraram de bolinhos, pão e suco, mas Hermione comeu pouquíssimo; apenas o suficiente para manter-se de pé até o almoço. Não queria estar com a barriga muito cheia quando fosse duelar, afinal, isso a deixava um pouco sonolenta e poderia fazê-la perder a concentração. Assim que terminaram, seus amigos correram para os testes, enquanto ela colocava a varinha no bolso do uniforme e se adiantava para o Clube dos Duelos.

Hermione foi para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e quase pensou ter entrado no lugar errado ao ver que o cômodo parecia muito maior e mais largo, repleto de alunos do quarto, quinto e sexto anos, com uma enorme pista de duelos no centro, posicionada exatamente como no Clube de Duelos criado por Lockhart em seu segundo ano. Ela entrou com certa timidez e foi empurrada por mãos pesadas e apressadas para o centro da sala.

– Srta. Granger, estávamos à sua espera. Já podemos começar! – a voz rouca e discreta de Abeforth Dumbledore denunciava que ele é quem a empurrava para o meio dos alunos;

Hermione se sentiu ainda mais constrangida porque todos olhavam para ela.

– Você é uma das melhores alunas em DCAT, não é? Minerva me disse. – ele falou com pressa e apontou para a pista. – Pode subir ali, menina. Você pode começar com a sua adversária, que já está à sua espera.

Quando Hermione subiu na pista e se deparou com uma pessoa de pé, sorrindo com certo deboche, enquanto retirava a longa capa e jogava-a no canto, a grifa teve vontade de sair correndo. Pansy Parkinson já empunhava a varinha e parecia apenas aguardar Hermione se posicionar.

– Por que sempre você? – ela sussurrou para a loura do outro lado da pista, que apenas deu de ombros.

– Vocês lutaram na batalha, certo? – Abeforth perguntou com certa indiscrição, pouco se importando se alguém ainda não superou a batalha completamente. – Acredito que possam fazer mais do que feitiços para desarmar! Metade dessas pessoas aqui lutou! Só não lancem maldições imperdoáveis! Não quero que me arrumem problemas.

Hermione deu uma olhada nos alunos ao seu redor. Todos pareciam ansiosos e loucos para ver uma das duas sangrando, o que era um tanto desagradável. Logo voltou a encarar Pansy, que sussurrava:

– Avisou a seus amigos para onde você vai depois daqui, certo? Eles já devem estar te esperando na enfermaria. – ela debochou.

– Sua arrogância ainda vai te fazer perder, Parkinson. – ela respondeu em tom de desafio, se aproximando da loura já para cumprimentá-la.

– Façam os cumprimentos! – Abeforth ordenou.

As duas se aproximaram, se encararam por um instante e, em seguida, se curvaram uma para outra, fazendo uma reverência. Nesse momento, Hermione lembrou-se de Ron dizendo o quão inútil eram os cumprimentos, considerando que em duelos de verdade, os bruxos já partiam para o ataque. Ela logo se ergueu novamente e deu as costas para Pansy, se distanciando um pouco. Antes que se virasse completamente, Hermione já sacou a varinha e mentalizou " _Expelliarmus_ ". Ao se virar completamente, a varinha já lançava um jato de luz vermelha contra Parkinson, que mal tinha acabado de se virar. A varinha oponente voou das mãos da loura, que foi rápida o suficiente para sussurrar " _Accio_ " e fazer o objeto voltar para a sua mão.

– Como vocês podem ver, a Srta. Granger desarmou a Srta. Parkinson, que não teve tempo de se defender, mas foi suficientemente rápida para tra-

Abeforth tentava narrar o duelo, mas o som do estrépito do feitiço lançado por Pansy contra Hermione o interrompeu, enquanto a grifa se defendia rápido o suficiente e Parkinson conseguia anular o feitiço no ar, antes que a atingisse.

– AO MENOS ME DEEM TEMPO DE DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – Abeforth berrou e as duas reviraram os olhos, enquanto o professor explicava. – A julgar pela cor do feitiço de Parkinson, ela lançou _Estupefaça_ , mas Granger a impediu com o _Protego_. Será que as senhoritas poderiam pronunciar seus feitiços para que eu não precisasse narrar o duelo? – ele parecia pedir o óbvio, coisa que nenhuma das duas tinham se dado conta. – Voltem aos seus lugares e recomecem!

As duas se afastaram um pouco e se entreolharam. Em seguida, a voz de Hermione ecoou na sala.

– _Conjunctivitis!_ – uma luz prateada rajou da varinha em direção à Pansy, que ficou ajoelhada sobre o chão enquanto esfregava os olhos, agora vermelhos e, provavelmente ardendo muito.

– _Confringo!_ – a loura berrou e apontou a varinha para Granger, que fora mais rápida.

– _Protego! Expelliarmus!_ – Ela sussurrava e, ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia do feitiço, a varinha voava mais uma vez das mãos de Pansy, que tentava se levantar, mesmo sem enxergar muito.

– _Everte Statum!_ – Parkinson rosnou e Hermione foi lançada no ar, mas não com tanta força como deveria ser normalmente.

Assim que Hermione tombou ao chão e conseguiu se levantar, ela logo tentou lançar pequenos feitiços indefinidos contra Pansy, que também se defendia, mesmo que ambas não falassem. Abeforth parecia irritado por saber que elas estavam usando feitiços não-verbais, mas sabia que um bom duelo envolvia feitiços como aqueles e desistiu de insistir.

Agora, faíscas de todas as cores voavam da varinha de Hermione. Pansy, por sua vez, usava apenas as mãos para bloquear os feitiços, mas suas tentativas de atacar a grifa pareciam inúteis sem a sua varinha. A sonserina sempre fora extremamente hábil com feitiços não-verbais; por que agora isso não parecia funcionar? Apesar de Parkinson se defender das tentativas de ataque de Hermione, um pouco de cada feitiço lançado atingia a loura e a enfraquecia cada vez mais, tornando-a mais impotente à medida que Hermione duelava.

– _Levicorpus!_ – Hermione agora pronunciava com calma e sem pressa, quase como se soubesse que a vitória estava em suas mãos.

Pansy fora rápida para bloquear o feitiço e, em poucos segundos, o ambiente ao redor da loura ficara repleto de uma nuvem negra que absorvia os feitiços para si. A fumaça era tanta, que logo Parkinson desapareceu sob o vapor.

– Já basta! Foi um bom duelo. – Abeforth berrou, sacudindo a própria varinha e anulando o efeito da fumaça.

Assim que a nuvem negra desapareceu, Hermione se deparou com Parkinson jogada ao chão e provavelmente desacordada, derrotada pela intensidade dos seus feitiços. Apesar de conhecer a sua própria capacidade, Hermione sabia que mesmo sem a magia em excesso, a sonserina era uma grande bruxa e até mais forte do que a própria grifa, com ou sem varinha. Os demais alunos ao redor da pista pareciam assustados ao se depararem com a loura desacordada, principalmente Hermione, que jamais imaginou estar à altura de Pansy para derrotá-la.

O professor Abeforth logo correu para pegar Pansy em seus braços e erguê-la, enquanto Hermione, um tanto preocupada, agitava a varinha e apontava para a garota. Um jato quase transparente de luz foi direto em Pansy e a envolveu de forma que a erguesse no ar, deixando-a flutuando ao lado de Abeforth. O professor guiou-a até à ala hospitalar e deixou-a sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que já resmungava logo de início por permitirem duelos tão perigosos em Hogwarts. Hermione também acompanhou o professor e só saiu do local quando teve certeza de que Pansy iria ficar bem; seu problema era apenas fraqueza pelo excesso de feitiços que a atingiu de uma vez, mas tudo o que precisava era de alguma poção restauradora e uma boa noite de sono.

A grifa se deparou com Harry na porta da ala hospitalar, que logo tentou ver Pansy, mas foi impedido por Madame Pomfrey ("ELA PRECISA DESCANSAR, SAIAM JÁ DAQUI!") e tudo o que pode fazer, foi saber através da melhor amiga o que ocorrera.

– Como assim você a derrotou? Hermione, Pansy é muito me… Mais forte que você no quesito magia. – Harry disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Ela está sem a magia, Harry! Deve ter sido por isso! – a garota tentava pensar, embora não tivesse certeza.

– Não! Parkinson sempre excedeu expectativas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela deixou escapar algumas memórias. Você lembra-se da Armada de Dumbledore? No sexto ano, eles fizeram algo parecido quando souberam que Lord Voldemort estava de volta e Malfoy estava muito ausente. Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise e alguns outros alunos da Sonserina se ajudaram. Pansy era quem ensinava! – Harry confessou, sem saber se sentia mal por ter contado uma memória da garota.

– Você lembra que Daphne disse que ela foi a única aluna da Sonserina do nosso ano a aprender a usar feitiços não-verbais sem a varinha? – Hermione se recordava vagamente. – Isso é realmente esquisito.

– Ela poderia até não ter te vencido, Mione, mas sem dúvidas ela não terminaria nesse… Estado, certo? – Harry refletia.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã pensando em diversas teorias para a fraqueza de Pansy, mas quando Ginny e Ron voltaram, tiveram logo de mudar de assunto e comentar sobre os testes de Quadribol.

* * *

O primeiro dia não fora o suficiente para testar todos os alunos que se inscreveram para entrar na equipe e, para a surpresa dos quatro, mais da metade dos alunos da Grifinória se inscreveram. Como Hermione não teria nenhuma aula no dia seguinte, estaria livre para assistir ao segundo dia de testes, os quais Harry e Ginny teriam de escolher o novo apanhador. Como assistira os testes duas vezes em dois anos diferentes (o primeiro para torcer por Ginny e o segundo por Ron), a grifa sabia que os testes para apanhadores poderiam levar quase o dia todo, considerando os alunos que tentariam. Por isso, apenas haveria testes para essa posição naquele dia, já que era a vaga com o maior número de alunos inscritos.

Harry e Ginny foram para o campo mais cedo para organizá-lo e receber os alunos. Ron e Hermione foram apenas na hora de início dos testes, já que apenas assistiriam. Harry seria fundamental na vez de cada aluno e Ginny avaliaria o desempenho enquanto marca o tempo. O teste era o seguinte: cada jogador que fosse tentar a vaga, teria de procurar o pomo de ouro pelo campo de Quadribol. Porém, o jogador não estaria sozinho; Harry estaria à procura do pomo também. Se o jogador não conseguisse pegar o pomo nos primeiros trinta minutos e Harry capturasse o objeto após esse tempo, a pessoa estaria automaticamente desclassificada. Se Harry pegasse o pomo antes do tempo, o jogador teria de ir para uma espécie de "avaliação final" e tentar capturar o pomo com outro jogador que também não conseguisse capturá-lo. Se a pessoa conseguisse capturar o pomo, independente do tempo, ele estaria automaticamente na próxima etapa. Jogadores que conseguissem capturar o pomo em menos de trinta minutos levariam vantagem. E, com essas regras, haveria eliminatórias até que restasse o melhor apanhador, que preencheria a vaga do time.

A eliminatória não durou muito tempo. Harry capturou o pomo com mais da metade dos jogadores antes de dez minutos e todos estes foram para a avaliação final. Apenas cinco conseguiram capturar o pomo antes mesmo que Harry o visse, o que era um avanço. Após quatro horas de testes intensos que pareciam nunca acabar, uma pausa para o almoço e mais três horas de mais testes, finalmente o novo apanhador fora decidido. Se Harry não fosse tão ágil e um excelente apanhador, teria sido derrubado da vassoura pela velocidade da garota que tinha um talento notável. Alicia Williams, uma ruiva miudinha, era apenas do terceiro ano, mas se locomovia tão bem no ar, que chegou a passar no meio das pernas de Harry para capturar o pomo. A garota era extremamente hábil no voo e Harry sorria de orelha à orelha, orgulhoso da nova integrante do time.

Cansados, os quatro logo foram jantar quando os testes se encerraram (nunca passaram tantas horas se dedicando ao time) e Hermione só passou todas aquelas horas no campo porque adorava ver Ron empolgado, que narrava cada movimento dos jogadores e parecia extremamente alegre assistindo o jogo. Às vezes ela sabia que o assunto era chato e que ela não tinha praticamente nenhum gosto por isso, mas ouvir Ron explicar e falar animadamente do seu esporte preferido, lhe fazia feliz. Após terminar sua refeição, Hermione saiu mais cedo do Grande Salão porque precisava passar na biblioteca e pegar um livro para fazer o seu trabalho de Poções. No caminho de volta à Comunal da Grifinória, a grifa passou pela antiga sala de Snape, que agora pertencia a Horace Slughorn. Ela teria ignorado o local se não tivesse se deparado com alguém parado na porta de forma estranha. Mione se escondeu atrás de uma gárgula enorme e ficou observando e, apenas depois de olhar cada detalhe da garota loura que tentava, discretamente, entrar na sala, reparou que era Pansy Parkinson. O que ela fazia ali, afinal? Não deveria estar na ala hospitalar? Hermione chegou a se retirar de trás da gárgula e tentou ir até Pansy com discrição, mas até alcançá-la, a loura conseguira entrar na sala e trancá-la, de modo que ninguém mais pudesse se aproximar.

Furiosa, Hermione foi direto à Comunal e se deparou com Harry se aquecendo um pouco na lareira, já que passara o dia inteiro no ar, voando contra o vento gélido do dia frio. A garota contou ao melhor amigo o que acabara de ver e ele confessou que passou na ala hospitalar na hora do almoço para visitá-la, mas Madame Pomfey já havia liberado-a. Segundo ela, a garota não apresentava nenhum sinal de risco e estava bem, por isso, recebeu alta. Harry imaginou que, por conta da sua noite longe da Comunal, talvez Madame Pomfrey tivesse lhe dado licença para que a garota não precisasse fazer o trabalho de Slughorn. Hermione concordou e logo subiu para o dormitório feminino. Lá, encontrou com Ginny e elas ainda passaram algumas horas conversando. Contudo, como ela teria aula pela manhã e Ginny teria mais testes de Quadribol a fazer, elas foram dormir cedo, mas Hermione procurou em seu malão o Mapa do Maroto que trouxera consigo. Harry lhe entregou o mapa no início do ano letivo para que ela se guiasse em Hogwarts e também para que se sentisse próxima dele, de Ron, de Ginny e dos Weasleys. A grifa abrira o Mapa na página que mostrava o corredor onde se localziava a sala de Horace e, junto com o professor na sala, Pansy Parkinson continuava lá. De fato, talvez Harry estivesse certo. Pansy poderia estar tirando dúvidas também. Apesar da curiosidade, isso não era da conta de Mione e, após tirar isto da cabeça, ela caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

A semana passou depressa. Os testes de Quadribol chegaram ao fim e este era o último dia dos amigos em Hogwarts. Apesar de já estar atolada de trabalhos e deveres de casa, Hermione aproveitou bem a companhia deles. Quando não estavam ocupados, passavam o dia juntos, faziam as refeições e passavam o resto da noite conversando. No final de semana, visitaram Hogsmeade e tiveram um dia muito divertido. A grifa sabia que sentiria falta assim que eles fossem embora, mas passar aquela semana com as pessoas que amava foi o suficiente para que o seu humor melhorasse e ela se animasse para os estudos. Em uma das noites em que Harry e Ginny foram dormir mais cedo, a garota até conseguiu ter uma noite de intimidade com Ron na Comunal, aquecidos pelo calor da lareira, sob a tensão de algum aluno pegá-los no flagra. A grifa estava feliz, apesar da saudade que sentiria. Na manhã do último dia na companhia deles, Hermione teria outra vez o Clube de Duelos. Antes disso, Harry daria uma palestra sobre feitiços de ataque e defesa, enquanto Ginny e Ron estariam livres para assistir ou não. Eles quiseram assistir a palestra desde o início para dar uma força ao amigo, mas Hermione fora tomar café, porque precisava de um pouco de energia caso fosse duelar novamente. Ela encontraria os amigos e o namorado na sala de DCAT em breve, no final da palestra de Harry.

Mione tomou o seu café com calma e leu um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário. Não havia nada de muito interessante acontecendo depois da batalha, o que era prazeroso de ver, já que não havia mais nenhuma notícia que lhe causasse pânico. Assim que ficou livre, se retirou do Grande Salão e foi direto ao corredor em que estava a sala de Abeforth, porém, seu caminho fora interrompido por uma voz sombria a qual ela conhecia bem.

– Granger! – a voz feminina ecoou pelos corredores. Hermione revirou os olhos.

– O que é, Parkinson? – ela se virou para observar Pansy, mas já sabia quem era mesmo de costas.

A loura, com a expressão séria e vazia, estava um tanto pálida e seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos do que a última vez que Hermione a vira.

– Vim lhe cobrar o que lhe ordenei no começo das aulas. – ela disse com desdém.

Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Você não acha que eu seja mesmo capaz de recuperar a sua magia, não é, Parkinson? – Hermione disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Não é da minha conta se você é capaz. Mas você vai. Você não quer morrer, não é, sangue-ruim? – a loura debochou.

Hermione sentiu o seu peito arder em fúria, porém, apenas deu as costas e a ignorou.

– Três dias, Granger. – Pansy disse com a voz fria. – Ou você irá se arrepender.

A grifa continuou dando as costas e dando passos à frente, em direção à sala de Abeforth. Porém, enquanto caminhava, lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes naquela semana em que olhou o Mapa do Maroto e se deparou com Pansy na sala de Poções, com ou sem Slughorn. Era como se a garota passasse o dia lá, saindo apenas para o necessário. Isso despertava a curiosidade da garota, mas ainda assim, Harry achava melhor não se meter.

Quando Hermione entrou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, conseguiu pegar o final da palestra do melhor amigo. Harry fora brilhante e parecia um perfeito professor, assim como fez demonstrações nos próprios alunos. Todos ficaram encantados e mal viam a hora de começarem o Clube de Duelos. Assim que Harry terminou, Abeforth conjurou a pista de duelos no centro da sala e os alunos se posicionaram ao seu redor, inclusive os quatro amigos. Hoje o foco era que os alunos de todas as casas duelassem e Hermione não teve problemas com os alunos da Grifinória, que eram ótimos bruxos na hora de lançar feitiços. Claro que nenhum dos duelos era tão empolgante quanto ver dois grandes bruxos como adversários, mas era interessante. Após quase uma hora de duelos e alguns alunos enviados à ala hospitalar, Abeforth pegou a todos de surpresa.

– Para finalizar, eu proponho uma revanche, atendendo ao pedido de uma aluna.

Hermione não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que sobraria para ela.

– Srta. Granger, a respeito do duelo entre você e a Srta. Parkinson semana passada, a sua oponente pediu por uma chance de derrotá-la.

– Mas senhor… – ela passou a sussurrar. – Parkinson está fraca. Não é uma situação de risco?

– Ora, senhorita, isso não é muito cortês de sua parte. Se a Srta. Parkinson se sente segura, quem sou eu para impedir? Grandes bruxos não desistem… – Abeforth sorriu e, de alguma forma, ele lembrou um pouco Dumbledore, mas numa versão mais ambiciosa, o que era totalmente contraditório.

Hermione revirou os olhos e subiu na pista, apenas à espera de Pansy. De cima, ela observava a expressão de preocupação de Harry e a expressão de vingança em Ginny e Ron. Porém, do meio da multidão, Pansy Parkinson surgiu e subiu à pista. Dessa vez, ela não tirou a capa e sequer sorriu para Hermione, como da primeira vez.

– Você tem certeza de que quer… – Hermione tentou perguntar, mas antes que pudesse terminar de formular a frase, a loura à sua frente já começava a fazer os cumprimentos.

A grifa apenas revirou os olhos e retribuiu a reverência. Em seguida, deu as costas, andou alguns passos para frente e segurou a varinha. Mione já mentalizava algum feitiço de ataque, mas assim que se virou, ela viu apenas um jato vermelho atingí-la e lançá-la no ar, fazendo dar alguns rodopios com a força que fora atingida, até tombar com força no chão. Hermione ouviu a risada fria de Parkinson.

– _Everte Statum!_ – Hermione lançou o feitiço contra Pansy mesmo estando jogada no chão, porém a loura a bloqueou tão rapidamente quanto antes.

Antes que o feitiço pudesse ser totalmente bloqueado, Parkinson já lançava outro para atacar Hermione, mas a grifa já estava preparada e conseguiu bloqueá-lo antes que ele a atingisse.

Mione tentou desarmar Pansy mais de uma vez, mas a sonserina estava preparada e sempre conseguia bloqueá-la ou atacá-la antes. De todas as tentativas, Hermione só conseguira atacar Pansy duas vezes, enquanto fora lançada no ar pelo menos cinco vezes pela loura, que parecia incansável. Apenas após muitas tentativas de ataque e bloqueio, Parkinson pareceu se distrair por meio segundo e Hermione conseguiu desarmá-la, mas antes que pudesse atacá-la, a loura apenas ficou de pé, ergueu as mãos e apontou-as para Hermione, sussurrando num tom frio e cortante:

– _Inanis!_

Hermione tentou, de todas as formas possíveis, em questão de segundos, se lembrar de que feitiço era aquele e qual seria o contra-feitiço. Contudo, a grifa tinha certeza de que nunca ouvira aquela palavra antes. Enquanto isso, da direção de Pansy, uma fumaça negra e rápida ia à direção de Hermione, envolvendo-a com uma força e velocidade incríveis. A fumaça era muito gelada e rígida, envolvendo-a como cordas ásperas e firmes. Hermione se sentia incapaz de se mover e aquela fumaça gelada era tão fria e agonizante, que lhe causava uma leve dor no cérebro. Aos poucos, Hermione não sentia nada. Nem medo, nem agonia. Não sentia raiva ou desespero. Não sentia nada além do vapor gelado envolvendo-a e parecendo sugar todo e qualquer sentimento que ela possuía. Ao mesmo tempo, a garota se sentia incapaz de se mover ou pensar em algo para parar aquilo. Na verdade, tudo o que parecia mais prático naquela situação, seria a sua própria _morte_. No meio daquela ausência de sensação e reação, Hermione apenas ouviu ao longe, mas não havia nada que a fizesse se mover. " _Estupefaça!_ " A garota sentiu seu corpo ser baqueado, viu tudo ao seu redor girar e sentiu a pista fria bater com força em suas costas, assim como sentiu algum osso se quebrando com a queda. Mas apesar de saber que aquilo deveria estar fazendo-a gritar de dor, ela não sentia absolutamente nada além do corpo tentando reagir à queda brusca que ela acabara de ter. Ela olhava para cima e via alguns rostos conhecidos se aproximarem. Ron, Harry, Ginny e até Abeforth. Eles falavam com ela e por mais que a grifa visse os lábios se moverem, ela não conseguia entender uma palavra do que diziam. A única coisa que conseguira fazer em meio àquela ausência de coisas para se sentir, foi fechar os olhos e continuar a não sentir absolutamente nada além do seu coração diminuindo os batimentos e a respiração lenta. Mas isso não a incomodava. Na verdade, ela sequer sabia mais o que era se incomodar. Hermione não sabia mais como falar, como se mover ou como pensar, mas sabia que aquela fumaça gélida era tudo o que lhe restava.


	15. Estranha Obsessão

_**Capítulo 14 - Estranha obsessão.**_

Ao abrir os olhos, avistou o teto claro, iluminado pelos raios de sol que incomodavam os seus olhos; o lugar era silencioso, tal como o seu quarto em Londres. Sua visão estava um tanto embaçada e era difícil identificar detalhes do que via, mas parecia reconhecer onde estava.

– Ela está acordando! Harry! Ginny! – Ron berrou, fazendo com que Hermione levasse um susto e quase saltasse da maca em que estava.

Mas como saltaria? Só de se mover o mínimo, a grifa sentira como se cada osso estivesse fora do lugar, principalmente na região do tronco. Somente quando ela tentou se sentar, é que teve ideia do porquê estava na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Seu corpo doía da cabeça aos pés e seus ossos pareciam facas afiadas, que apenas incomodavam o seu corpo ao invés de mantê-lo rígido. Era como se os seus ossos da costela tivessem partido ao meio e os pedaços pontiagudos das pontas estivessem perfurando cada órgão ali. A garota teve que se deitar novamente e até tombar na cama lhe doeu a alma.

– Shhh, não se levante, Mione. – Ron disse com algum desespero, pousando a mão da namorada cuidadosamente sobre o colchão da maca. – Madame Pomfrey disse que você deve evitar se sentar. Levantar, nem pensar…

– RON! – Ginny repreendeu o irmão, provavelmente por ser tão direto em relação ao que Hermione tinha.

– Ahn… Mas deixamos isso pra lá, certo? – ele sorriu, tentando disfaçar. – Como você se sente?

Hermione não respondeu. Não entendera uma palavra do que eles disseram.

– Madame Pomfrey tinha razão. – ela sussurrou para a namorada e o amigo. – O feitiço atingiu-a no subconsciente.

– Mas é a Hermione! – Ron berrou. – Feitiço nenhum pode danificar o cérebro dela e…

Ginny fuzilou-o com o olhar. Ron revirou os olhos. Hermione permanecia apática, olhando para os três. Harry segurava a mão de Hermione e acariciava.

– Mione… – Ron se sentou na pontinha da cama, pegou a mão livre de Hermione e a fitou com firmeza. – Pode nos dizer alguma coisa?

Ela continuou fitando os três, porém sem dizer uma palavra.

– Por favor… – ele pediu com carinho, segurando com firmeza a mão da namorada.

Os segundos de silêncio foram os mais longos daquele momento.

– Mione, você consegue me entender? – Harry perguntou baixinho e delicadamente, mantendo o contato visual com a amiga.

Hermione permanecia em silêncio, mas agora fez uma expressão de quem sentia dor. Ginny, de repente, deu um tapão na cabeça de Ron, que a xingou tão alto, que Madame Pomfrey o mandou lavar a língua com sabão, mesmo estando do outro lado da ala hospitalar.

– Seu idiota, você está apertando a mão dela! – Ginny rosnou, puxando-o pela gola da blusa para que ele saísse de cima da maca.

– Eu… Eu… Me desculpa, Mione! – ele disse em desespero, sem perceber que quase esmagou a mão da namorada.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a observar a melhor amiga, que agora olhava para o alto com a expressão vazia.

– Queria que você estivesse aqui. – ele sussurrou, aproveitando que os outros dois estavam ocupados demais discutindo para prestar atenção. – Sei que você está aqui fisicamente, mas… – ele tocou-a na face com a pontinha dos dedos e acariciou-a gentilmente.

Hermione sorriu. Harry arregalou os olhos. Dessa vez, Ron e Ginny pararam de discutir, porque perceberam o que Harry acabara de fazer.

– Como…? – Ginny perguntou, confusa demais para perceber.

– Eu só… fui cuidadoso com ela. – Harry confessou.

Pela primeira vez, Ron parecia estar pensando. O ruivo esperou alguns segundos, até que a namorada ficasse novamente com a expressão vazia e se aproximou mais uma vez da maca. Ele segurou gentilmente o pulso de Hermione, enquanto parecia fitá-la nos olhos tão profundamente, que Harry ou Ginny não interromperam. Em seguida, quando Hermione pareceu percebê-lo, ele beijou gentilmente os lábios da garota, fazendo com que Ginny quase infartasse atrás dele. Em seguida, após afastar o rosto, ele continuou a fitar os olhos de Hermione, como quem fazia algo muito importante.

– O que você…? – Ginny perguntou, mas foi interrompida por um "shhh" vindo de Harry, que parecia entender o que Ron estava fazendo.

Após alguns segundos, Hermione respirou fundo, como quem precisa de uma quantidade enorme de ar.

– O coração dela acelerou. – Ron sussurrou, sentindo a pulsação da garota. – Ela sabe que sou eu.

O palpite de Ron funcionou, porque Hermione agora sorria para ele também.

– Madame Pomfrey disse que o feitiço era desconhecido, mas que pelos sintomas, ela parecia ter perdido toda a sua consciência. Mais cedo ela sequer nos olhava e agora já sorri para nós, como se soubesse quem somos. – Ron explicava. – Isso pode ser uma melhora, certo?

– Brilhante, Ron. – Harry agora sorria. – Talvez isso tenha se mantido na memória dela.

– E Parkinson? Já encontraram? – Ginny perguntou com um tom furioso. – Ela deveria ser expulsa! Sequer deu as caras para corrigir o que fez. Nem McGonagall sabe como reverter o feitiço.

– Quando eu vê-la, eu vou matá-la! – Ron rosnou.

– Tente matá-la e você terá o mesmo destino de Hermione. – Harry defendeu-a, sem perceber que Ginny agora o observava, desconfiada.

De repente, Hermione gemeu. Os três se calaram imediatamente. Não entendiam o que a garota queria, mas ela parecia tentar dizer alguma coisa. Eles chamaram Madame Pomfrey, que fez todas as tentativas para entender o que Hermione desejava. No fim das contas, descobriu que ela estava com sede, já que ela só parou de gemer quando pôde beber um grande copo de água. Depois dessas tentativas frustradas de se comunicar, a garota adormeceu novamente, provavelmente muito cansada pelo seu esforço.

No fim do dia, Ron e Ginny tiveram de voltar para A Toca. A única pessoa que teve permissão de ficar mais alguns dias em Hogwarts, com Hermione, fora Harry, já que eles moravam juntos na República-Refúgio e passou a ser considerado responsável por ela. Pansy seria a primeira na lista para ser a responsável, já que estava em Hogwarts, mas como ela fora a responsável pelo ataque, Harry teve o direito de ficar na escola. Isso deixou Ron furioso, mas na hora de ir embora, ele acabou entendendo. Hermione passara o resto do dia dormindo e Harry não deixara a amiga sozinha, nem mesmo na hora do jantar, em que um elfo doméstico serviu-o na própria ala hospitalar. Hermione não parecia ela mesma nem dormindo, já que ela costumava se mover de vez em quando enquanto dormia, ou gemer alguma palavra enquanto sonhava. Dessa vez, ela não se movia, apenas respirava baixinho e devagar. Provavelmente não estava sonhando também. Durante os dias que se passou, ele passava manhã, tarde e noite ao lado da amiga, lendo livros para ela, contando conversas que tivera com Ron sobre ela, compartilhando pensamentos e lembrando-se de momentos alegres. A garota as vezes, mesmo acordada, sequer olhava para ele, mas ele conversava mesmo assim.

A única coisa que Harry não compartilhou com a amiga fora a preocupação principal de todos: se Hermione não melhorasse até o dia seguinte, ela teria de ser transferida para o St. Mungos, onde seria tratada intensivamente e teria sua consciência recuperada à força - sob tortura, que era o método usado para pacientes que perdiam a memória com _Obliviate_. Harry sabia que seria bom para ela, mas que Hermione fora torturada no último ano por Bellattrix Lestrange; isso poderia trazer-lhe lembranças ruins e causar-lhe sofrimento, o que Harry queria evitar para a melhor amiga. Ele chegou a tentar ensinar Hermione a falar ou a se comunicar, mas tudo era em vão, porque a grifa não sabia nem como formar sílabas. Ginny e Ron escreviam todos os dias; corujas com presentes de diversas pessoas chegavam e até mesmo Draco Malfoy, para a surpresa de Harry, mandou uma lembrança, considerando que ele tivera uma perda na consciência também. Minerva visitava a garota sempre que podia e pesquisava diversas formas de tentar ajudá-la, mas os livros sobre feitiços de memória e consciência não tinham nada que se referisse à situação de Hermione. No final do dia, Harry já estava conformado de que Hermione teria de ser levada, embora a ideia o frustrasse e o revoltasse. Ron, trabalhando no Ministério, tentara de tudo para aumentarem o prazo ou dessem um jeito de mantê-la em Hogwarts, mas por ser auror, essas questões não pertenciam ao seu departamento. Harry só fora dormir quando Hermione adormeceu e parecia que dormiria até o dia seguinte. O garoto deitou na maca ao lado da dela e dormiu em menos de cinco minutos, já que estava muito cansado.

No meio da madrugada, Hermione acabou acordando. Ela se sentia faminta, mas não sabia como chamar Harry e também não entendia que o que ela sentia era fome. Era como se fosse um bebê aprendendo a sentir as coisas. Por isso, ela apenas ficou quieta, fitando o teto e tentando não se incomodar com a dor fraca em sua costela que, pelo menos, já estava quase curada com o passar dos dias. Ela também sentia frio e aquele cobertor não era o suficiente; a garota tremia um pouco e parecia agonizar naquela situação, mas Harry estava tão adormecido que provavelmente só acordaria no dia seguinte. Ela permaneceu quietinha, evitando se mover e tendo que suportar as coisas que ela sentia, mesmo não sabendo o que significavam. Porém, do silêncio e da escuridão da ala hospitalar, dois olhos acinzentados chamaram a atenção da garota, embora ela não soubesse do que se tratava. Os olhos se aproximavam da maca e uma capa escura balançava conforme a corrente de vento passava por ali. Pansy Parkinson cortara novamente os cabelos prateados, estava com a mesma expressão séria de sempre e observava Hermione em silêncio, sabendo que Harry estava logo ali ao lado. A grifa olhava atentamente a loura e parecia reconhecê-la, mas manteve a expressão vazia. Pansy sacou a varinha, apontou para a garota incapaz de se levantar na maca e sussurrou:

– Agora você sabe exatamente o que eu sinto desde que você me salvou na batalha, sangue-ruim. Acho que você agora preferia estar morta. – ela deu um sorriso cruel. – Mas… Você tem muita sorte de McGonagall gostar tanto de você. _Reditum!_

Um raio de luz negro surgiu da varinha de Pansy e foi direto à Hermione, envolvendo-a inteira e, antes que a loura pudesse ser pega, ela correu para fora da ala hospitalar e desapareceu na escuridão.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando Hermione acordou, ela sentiu a sua cabeça explodir de dor. Na verdade, a dor que ela sentia na costela era agradável comparada as pontadas de dor que latejavam em sua testa. Imediatamente ela olhou para o lado e se deparou com Harry sentado na maca ao lado, observando-a. A expressão dele era de quem estava desconfiado, mas ela não se importava com isso agora. Tudo o que ela queria era que a dor parasse. Por isso, ela pegou a varinha de Harry em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da sua maca, apontou para a própria testa e, pela primeira vez em dias, sussurrou:

– _Vulnera Sanentur!_ – a expressão de dor, aos poucos, sumiu da face da garota.

Assim que se sentiu melhor, ela apoiou a varinha de Harry na mesa e finalmente se virou para o garoto, erguendo-se cuidadosamente na maca até ficar sentada.

– Aquela ogra conseguiu acabar com a minha costela. – ela gemeu de dor, frustrada. – Me sinto esmagada. O que foi, Harry?

Harry parecia em estado de choque.

Hermione se levantou da maca e se arrastou até Madame Pomfrey que, do outro lado da ala hospitalar, quase desmaiou quando viu a garota andando, falando e pedindo ajuda para fazer Harry voltar ao normal. Neville Longbottom, que estava dando algumas plantas para Madame Pomfrey, ao ver Hermione, também pareceu surpreso. Por que todos reagiam assim? Até mesmo o Sr. Filch, que passara por ali varrendo algumas folhas, também arregalou os olhos. Apesar de surpresa, Madame Pomfrey deu uma bronca na grifa e a ordenou voltar para a maca, já que seus ossos não estavam completamente recuperados. A mulher ajudou Harry a voltar ao normal e eles agiam de forma estranha, mas Hermione contou que acordou com dor de cabeça e apenas usou a varinha de Harry para fazer um feitiço. Na verdade, a grifa não fazia ideia de que já havia se passado dias desde o duelo com Pansy e não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera naquela semana. Harry achou melhor que Hermione não soubesse que ficou inconsciente e que quase fora transferida para o St. Mungos; por isso, combinou com Minerva de que era melhor todos fingirem que nada aconteceu. A garota acabou pensando que Pansy a derrotou com um feitiço de estuporamento. O que Harry, Madame Pomfrey e todos os outros não entendiam, era como Hermione voltou ao normal, como se fosse um milagre. A conclusão mais próxima que Harry conseguiu chegar é que Pansy poderia ter inventado o feitiço, mas não tinha magia o suficiente para torná-lo permanente.

Ela passou mais um dia na ala hospitalar, apenas para recuperar completamente os ossos da costela, mas Harry teve de ir embora no dia em que ela ficou consciente. Na hora da despedida, o garoto até chorou ao abraçar Hermione, já que nunca passara tanto tempo se dedicando inteiramente a alguém; a pior parte disso é que Hermione não fazia ideia disso, mas tentava entendê-lo. Antes de ir, Harry deixou a sua capa da invisibilidade com a melhor amiga, como uma forma de mantê-lo por perto. Assim, caso Pansy resolvesse atacar a garota novamente, ela ao menos teria como se esconder.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ao receber alta, a grifa se sentiu completamente aliviada por poder voltar à Comunal e às aulas. Era desesperador saber que ficou dias "desacordada" e que perdera, pelo menos, uma semana de aulas. Ela se perguntava quantos deveres de casa atrasados ela teria que fazer, assim como entrava em pânico só de lembrar que cada aula perdida poderia ser uma questão dos N.I. não respondida. Mas, pelo menos agora, que estava sozinha de novo, poderia se concentrar nos estudos, coisa que não conseguia antes quando Harry, Ron e Ginny estavam em Hogwarts. A garota já fora assistir uma aula mesmo tendo acabado de sair do hospital, mas não se importava, assim como foi bem recebida pelos professores. No clube de duelos, Hermione estava proibida de duelar até segunda ordem, já que correria o risco de se quebrar toda novamente.

No dia seguinte, a grifa estava tomando café da manha no Grande Salão e lendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário quando todos, de uma hora para outra, se silenciaram. Quando ela se virou para olhar o que tinha prendido a atenção dos alunos presentes, percebeu Pansy Parkinson passando por entre as mesas da Sonserina e da Corvinal e se sentando junto á Daphne. Hermione ficou furiosa em ver que a loura não fora expulsa da escola por ter feito o que fez com a garota. A grifa só esperou Pansy terminar de tomar o café e permaneceu de costas para que ela não a visse, como quem espera para dar o bote. Quando a loura se levantou e rumou para o corredor, Hermione foi logo atrás e, assim que chegou um pouco mais perto, tentou dar passos silenciosos e apenas mentalizou: _Expelliarmus_.

A varinha de Pansy voou quase até o outro lado do corredor e a loura se virou para Hermione, com a expressão de fúria. Em poucos segundos, a varinha voltou às mãos de Pansy, que empurrou a grifa contra a parede, prendeu-a com o braço pelo pescoço e colocou a ponta da varinha na testa da garota.

– O que você quer com isso, sangue-ruim? – ela perguntou com a voz tão fria quanto seus olhos acizentados.

– Você quase me matou! – Hermione rosnou. – De novo, Parkinson.

– Estávamos duelando, Granger. – ela disse com naturalidade.

– Você recuperou a sua magia e resolveu descontá-la em mim. Adorável. – a grifa revirou os olhos.

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Meu feitiço te afetou, Granger? Eu não recuperei a minha magia.

Hermione, que estava furiosa, deu uma pausa e olhou para Pansy, incrédula.

– Mas… Não? – perguntou, confusa. – Como… Como você me…?

– Como eu te derrotei? – Pansy usava um tom muito calmo, embora frio. – É uma resposta simples: porque eu sou melhor que você.

Hermione sentiu as palavras de Pansy Parkinson atingirem o seu peito como facas afiadas.

– Mas no duelo anterior você estava tão fraca… – Hermione tentava encontrar uma explicação que fizesse sentido.

– Estar em um dia ruim não significa estar fraca, Granger. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Você é fraca em relação a mim, entende? Você. Não eu.

As palavras, mais uma vez, atingiram Hermione a fundo e a deixou sem reação.

– Agora, se não vai tentar mais uma vez me atacar, eu tenho um teste de Quadribol a fazer. – a garota soltou o pescoço de Hermione e saiu em direção à parte externa do castelo, onde ocorreriam os testes de Quadribol da Sonserina.

A grifa se sentindo insatisfeita, foi até à Comunal da Grifinória, procurou a capa de Harry no meio das suas coisas e vestiu-a, aproveitando que o dormitório feminino estava vazio. Em seguida, foi até o local onde estavam acontecendo os testes e sentou-se na arquibancada, apenas para ficar assistindo. Pansy era a nova capitã do time da Sonserina e os testes do time eram ainda mais brutos do que os da Grifinória; assistindo, agora, dava para entender porque os jogadores verde e prata eram tão agressivos nos jogos. Os testes eram para um novo apanhador - que, aparentemente, era a única posição vaga do time - e consistiam em enfeitiçar dois balaços - um provavelmente era uma duplicata - para perseguir o jogador enquanto ele não pegasse o pomo. O jogador devia manter a atenção não só na bolinha dourada minúscula e ágil, como também desviar dos balaços rápidos e ferozes que os perseguiam com tanta insistência. Hermione se assustou com a rapidez que os alunos eram atingidos; alguns caíam com apenas trinta segundos. Pouquíssimos duravam mais que cinco minutos. E apenas dois conseguiram pegar o pomo sem serem atingidos. Para desempatar e decidir quem seria o novo apanhador, eles teriam de procurar pelo pomo mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, os dois juntos, com um balaço a mais para _cada um_. Ou seja, enquanto os jogadores procuravam pelo pomo, seis balaços no ar infernizariam a vida deles. O teste durou quase uma hora porque era muito difícil encontrar qualquer coisa com aquela quantidade de balaços no ar. Porém, quando todos já estavam cansados, um dos dois conseguiu encontrar a bola e apanhou-a com agilidade, tornando-se o novo apanhador da Sonserina. Era um menino do quinto ano, pequeno e magro, o que facilitava na hora de fugir dos balaços. Quando o teste terminou, a grifa correu para a Comunal e vestiu sua capa, já que teria aula em pouco tempo.

* * *

Hermione não demorou a chegar na aula de Transfiguração e, ao entrar na sala, ouviu um "está atrasada, Srta. Granger" de McGonagall, que já estava escrevendo no quadro negro com a varinha. A garota sentou-se ao lado de Padma Patill e, ao ler o que Minerva estava escrevendo, ergueu a mão.

– Professora, transformar animais grandes em coelhos? Isso não é cobrado nos N.I. ! – ela perguntou assim que Minerva a olhou.

– Você gostaria de dar aula no meu lugar, Srta. Granger? – ela respondeu com azedume. – Não acho que daria conta de alguns alunos intrometidos.

A garota ficou corada e McGonagall começou a dar aula.

A professora começou a explicar, primeiramente, o movimento da varinha que se fazia quando se tratava de transformar animais grandes. O movimento nunca era o mesmo, porque era necessário verificar a posição do animal em relação ao bruxo que lançaria o feitiço. Em seguida, ela ensinou as palavras que deveriam ser usadas, mas que nesse caso, eles deveriam fazer o feitiço sem falar. Em seguida, ela levou todos ao corredor e tirou uma maçã do bolso, pousando-a no chão. Em seguida, com a própria varinha, ela fez a maçã se transformar em uma serpente gigantesca, muito maior do que os alunos. Não era tão enorme quanto um basilisco, mas tinha pelo menos metade do tamanho de um, o que fez os alunos gritarem.

– Quem vai ser o primeiro a transfigurá-la? – McGonagall sorriu e viu metade dos alunos darem passos para trás. – Ora, não sejam frouxos! Vocês lutaram com Lord Voldemort e comensais. – ela revirou os olhos. – Muito bem. Srta. Granger, você primeiro.

Hermione não percebeu, mas estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A serpente mostrava as presas o tempo inteiro. A garota deu um passo a frente e, com a mão trêmula, apontou a varinha para o animal.

– La… Lapi… – ela gaguejava, dando um passo para trás à medida que o animal se aproximava.

A garota tentava prestar atenção na cabeça da serpente para saber que movimento fazer. Como a enorme cobra vinha numa direção reta, tudo o que Hermione precisou fazer foi dar uma batidinha com a varinha na direção da serpente, que já abria a enorme boca, como se fosse devorá-la.

– _Lapifors!_ – ela berrou e, em menos de um segundo, a serpente diminuiu consideravelmente de tamanho e transformou-se em um coelhinho branco e gordo.

Aquela foi a aula mais insuportável desde que Hermione pisara pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Minerva conjurou os animais gigantes mais assustadores que podia: serpentes, aranhas, leões, escorpiões e até mesmo enormes piranhas, mesmo fora d'água. Dois ou três alunos desmaiaram, alguns não conseguiram transformar em coelhos e outros sequer conseguiam falar. Apenas Hermione e uma garota da Corvinal conseguiram fazer o feitiço perfeitamente, o que pareceu ter deixado McGonagall preocupada.

* * *

Quando a aula acabou, Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por ter sobrevivido. Porém, assim que saiu da sala, percebeu que essa aula era com as quatro casas e Pansy Parkinson não estava presente. Desconfiada, a garota tirou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso e procurou pela sonserina em todas as páginas, mas ficou ainda mais desconfiada quando percebeu que a garota não estava em parte alguma do castelo, segundo o mapa. Querendo descobrir a qualquer custo o que Parkinson aprontava, Hermione voltou à sala de Transfiguração, onde Minerva arrumava a sala com a varinha.

– Professora? – ela disse baixinho, entrando no cômodo.

– Sim, senhorita? – McGonagall sorria, porém não parou de arrumar as coisas. – Alguma dúvida?

– Não. – Hermione respondeu. – Na verdade, não quero falar sobre a aula. Eu queria denunciar Pansy Parkinson.

Minerva arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, parou de mover a varinha e olhou para Hermione.

– Sim? – ela disse com o tom calmo.

– Você me pediu para ficar de olho e… Ela está aprontando alguma coisa! – Hermione movia muito as mãos enquanto falava. – Ela some por dias e aparece apenas quando precisa fazer algo importante, como os testes de Quadribol. Quando ela está no castelo e não está na aula ou comendo, ela está trancada na antiga sala de Snape! Será que-

– Srta. Granger, você está obcecada por Parkinson! – O tom de Minerva mudou para um tom furioso. – Por que não cuida da sua própria vida?

– Mas professora, eu-

– Parkinson fica na antiga sala de Snape porque _eu_ lhe dei permissão para estar lá. E o castelo é muito seguro. Tenho certeza de que a Srta. Parkinson fica por aí enquanto você acredita fielmente que ela sumiu. Ora essa!

– Ela sumiu, professora. Eu posso provar! – Hermione disse com raiva.

– Ah, pode? Então prove. – McGonagall franziu o cenho.

Só então Mione se deu conta de que mostrar o Mapa do Maroto seria fazer Harry se zangar com ela para o resto da vida. Aquele mapa fora criado por seu pai, seu padrinho e Lupin. O que ele faria com ela se soubesse que McGonagall confiscou?

– Ahn… Não tenho. – ela mentiu, se sentindo uma completa idiota.

– Detenção, Srta. Granger! – Minerva, aborrecida, disse. – Por tomar o meu tempo e por fazer falsas denúncias. Quem sabe assim você se ocupa com outro tipo de atividade.

Hermione saiu furiosa da sala de aula e decidiu que era melhor tomar um ar. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar que, se pegasse Pansy no flagra, poderia denunciá-la. E como McGonagall ousava dizer que ela estava obcecada? Hermione, na verdade, só achava que Pansy era uma ameaça e queria castigá-la por ter quebrado-a por inteiro no duelo. E por ter dito que era melhor que ela. E por ter roubado o seu melhor amigo. E por existir. Se Hermione odiava alguém, com certeza era Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione passou o dia tomando conta do Mapa do Maroto e observando cada lugar para ver se Pansy aparecia. Até mesmo fazendo o seu dever de casa, algumas vezes ela parava para analisar o Mapa e perdia todo o foco do trabalho, o que a prejudicou bastante na hora de responder as perguntas. A existência da loura era tão insuportável, que até fazia a grifa ir mal nos exercícios, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa. Se Mione tivesse a chance de ser a dupla de Parkinson outra vez na aula de Poções, faria uma poção que pudesse transformá-la numa formiga, só para poder pisoteá-la. Incomodada, a grifa esperou a Comunal esvaziar, se levantou, agitou a varinha e sussurrou: _Expecto Patronum_! Uma lontra prateada surgiu no ar e ela continuou a sussurrar:

– Preciso que leve uma mensagem a Harry Potter. – a lontra parecia ouvi-la atentamente. – Diga que Pansy Parkinson está aprontando alguma coisa. Peça que ele se lembre das coisas que via na mente dela nas aulas de Oclumência, se ele consegue pensar em algo suspeito que ela possa estar fazendo em Hogwarts. E só dê a mensagem quando ele estiver sozinho!

A lontra assentiu com a cabeça e desapareceu no ar, deixando Hermione sozinha novamente.

* * *

Mione dormiu mal. Primeiro, sonhou que Pansy Parkinson era uma serpente gigante. Depois, sonhou que Minerva era a serpente. Sonhou que ela era transformada em um coelho por Pansy e algumas outras coisas bizarras. Talvez Minerva tivesse razão: Hermione parecia mesmo obcecada. Talvez seria melhor ignorar a presença de Parkinson até o final do ano letivo. Ou simplesmente petrificá-la, escondê-la no armário de vassouras com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry e deixá-la lá até a hora de voltar para casa. Ou simplesmente ser madura e saber lidar com a situação. De todas as alternativas, Hermione escolheu a última, embora a proposta de deixar a loura trancada no armário até o último dia fosse tentadora.

Novembro havia acabado de começar e o Natal se aproximava. Hermione não via a hora de passar uns dias n'A Toca para se livrar de toda a pressão de Hogwarts. "Só mais um mês", ela pensava e sentia muita falta de Ron e dos seus amigos. Embora ela gostasse de estudar, cada manhã em que precisava acordar e passar o resto do dia sozinha era uma tortura, especialmente no frio que começava a fazer. Já estava claro quando a grifa acordou, mas ela era a única acordada no dormitório feminino. Ao lembrar-se do dia da semana que era, notou que não tinha nenhuma aula pela manhã e que estaria livre. Por isso, ela se arrumou e se aqueceu bastante e, em seguida, saiu da Comunal. Como a noite passada começou a nevar, ela decidiu que seria bom passar um tempo brincando na neve.

Ela passou rapidamente no Grande Salão e viu que a mesa já estava repleta de comida, embora apenas ela e outros três alunos estivessem acordados. Ela roubou três bolinhos e foi direto para a parte externa, onde havia alguns banquinhos para que os alunos se sentassem, os três aros do Quadribol e, bem longe, ao fundo, a casa de Hagrid. Quando sentiu os primeiros flocos de neve tocarem seus cabelos e o seu rosto, ela sorriu, olhou para o alto e observou os floquinhos que caíam. Em seguida, andava e observava os seus passos marcados na neve funda, que tinha em grande quantidade para o primeiro dia. Ela também pegou a varinha e fez desenhos no chão, todos desajeitados e horríveis. Tentou fazer um boneco de neve, mas ficou com tanta preguiça quando chegou no tronco do boneco, que deixou pra lá e o chutou até desmanchar.

Hermione continuou a andar na neve sem rumo, sabendo que provavelmente pegaria um resfriado por isso. Mas era bom esquecer um pouco dos problemas e pensar em sua infância, já que ela sempre brincava na neve com seus pais sempre que era Natal. Porém, enquanto ela andava distraída e usava a varinha para fazer feitiços com a neve, Hermione se deparou com algo que a fez berrar: na neve branca, passos marcavam a fundo o gelo no chão. E, junto com os passos, muito sangue marcava a cor claríssima da neve, deixando um enorme rastro de sangue vermelho vivo, como se alguém tivesse sido arrastado por ali. Os passos não eram identificáveis e não dava para entender se eram de humano ou animal, mas de uma coisa Hermione estava certa: agora toda a preocupação que Minerva aparentava estar fazia sentido. A garota, nervosa, colocou um feitiço escudo em volta do sangue para que nada o apagasse e correu para dentro do castelo, sentindo seu coração disparado.


	16. Arresto Momentum

_**Capítulo 15 - Arresto Momentum.**_

Já quase não lhe restara ar em seus pulmões, que ardiam tanto, que Hermione não tinha certeza se aguentaria correr até o sétimo andar sem desmaiar de cansaço. Que droga de feitiço anti-aparatação! Facilitaria tanto as coisas se a grifa simplesmente tivesse a chance de desaparatar! A garota, em cinco minutos, conseguira atravessar uma boa parte de Hogwarts só correndo, de tão desesperada e, por mais que tentasse chegar, ainda não conseguira nem alcançar o terceiro andar. Felizmente, para a sua sorte, ao passar pela sala de Transfiguração, teve de parar a sua corrida para não atropelar os alunos lufanos do quarto ano que vinham em sua direção em um aglomerado. A garota respirou fundo e, embora não tenha disfarçado a sua expressão de pavor, tentou agir normalmente e não como uma aberração que acabara de ver um fantasma (como se já não houvesse fantasmas o suficiente em Hogwarts). Quando o grupo entrou na sala, Hermione avistou McGonagall vindo de outra direção - provavelmente para entrar na sala e dar aula - e nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda a sua vida como naqueles cinco segundos em que ela correu de onde estava até a senhora distraída.

– Professora McGonagall! – ela berrou e quase tropeçou sobre Minerva ao parar, tão ofegante que não sabia nem por onde começar.

– Céus, Srta. Granger. – McGonagall até aproximou os óculos da vista para analisar melhor a estudante à sua frente. – São oito da man-

– Professora, eu… – ela precisou respirar para falar. – Eu acabei de ver lá fora...

De repente, Minerva pareceu muito mais atenta e disposta a escutar que antes. A senhora puxou Hermione pelo braço e levou-a para um pouco mais longe da sala, encostando-a na parede.

– O que você viu, Srta. Granger? – ela perguntou em um sussurro.

– Eu estava dando um passeio na neve e… Aproveitando para tomar um ar. – ela sussurrou para a professora. – Quando cheguei próximo ao Lago Negro, me deparei com uma coisa.

– O quê? Por Merlin, diga de uma vez! – apesar de ver que Hermione precisava respirar para falar, parecia ter uma ideia do que a garota vira e aparentava uma enorme ansiedade.

– Eu vi grandes pegadas, não consegui identificar exatamente o que era. – ela tentava falar com calma, sem tropeçar nas palavras. – E junto das pegadas, havia muito sangue. Era sangue humano, eu tenho certeza. É como se algo tivesse arrastado alguém por ali.

Minerva não respondeu de primeira. Ao invés disso, avistou, no fim do corredor, Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça passeando distraidamente e o chamou.

– Sir. Nicholas! – ela tentou manter a calma. – Você pode me fazer um favor? Preciso resolver algo urgente e não posso deixar os alunos desacompanhados na sala de aula.

– Mas é claro! – o fantasma fez uma reverência e a cabeça quase escapoliu do pescoço.

– Mantenha o controle para que ninguém se mate na minha ausência! – a professora disse com seriedade.

Quando o fantasma entrou na sala e as duas voltaram a ficar sozinhas no corredor, Minerva deu o braço para a grifa, que entendeu na hora o que elas deveriam fazer. Em menos de três segundos, as duas desaparataram - apenas McGonagall podia fazê-lo em Hogwarts, acompanhada ou não - e tudo o que Hermione conseguia mentalizar, era a neve manchada e as grandes pegadas marcadas. Quando a garota abriu os olhos, sentiu os flocos de neve caírem na ponta do seu nariz e se deparou, mais uma vez, com o cenário apavorante que vira há alguns minutos. McGonagall se aproximou das pegadas, tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou-a para a neve avermelhada. Em seguida, sussurrou.

– _Homenum Revelio_! – ela acenou com a varinha para o ar e, em seguida, fez outro gesto. – _Aparecium!_

Nada aconteceu, para a decepção das duas. Em seguida, Hermione moveu um pouco da neve com a própria varinha e se deparou com algo escondido sob o gelo.

– Professora, olhe… – a garota se curvou para frente e pegou o objeto, colocando-o sobre as mãos. Hermione só se arriscou a tocá-lo porque, após ter contato com tantas horcrux com uma magia negra de nível extremo, sabia detectar objetos das trevas ou amaldiçoados se analisasse de perto. Ela notou que o objeto não passava de uma folha e se frustrou, colocando-a na mão de Minerva.

– Isso é folha de mandrágora. – McGonagall identificou só de tocar. – Veja como é áspera…

A professora analisou por um momento a folha em mãos.

– Folha de uma mandrágora adulta, utilizada para curar pessoas petrificadas ou… – Minerva deu uma pausa e olhou com desconfiança para o vazio. – Uso com magia das trevas.

A senhora apontou a varinha para neve, fez um movimento de "S" e entoou com firmeza: _Scourgify_. Nada saiu da ponta da varinha, mas as manchas de sangue da neve começaram a desaparecer conforme Minerva apontava-a para o chão. Assim que terminou de limpá-lo, a velha bruxa deu o braço para Hermione novamente, que o segurou e as duas desaparataram para o gabinete de Minerva.

– Você teve sorte em acordar antes dos outros, Srta. Granger. Num dia gelado como esse, raramente os alunos vêm para a parte externa antes do almoço. – a senhora falou com certa preocupação, tirando a capa grossa de veludo do corpo e pendurando-a. – Sente-se, Hermione, temos o que conversar.

A grifa, obediente, se sentou, ainda atordoada pela cena que presenciara. Em seguida, McGonagall se sentara também.

– Professora… – Hermione tentava raciocinar. – O que está acontecendo?

– Eu sabia que em algum momento eu teria de lhe contar, Srta. Granger. – Minerva suspirou. – Você perceberia.

Hermione não disse nada.

– Estamos desconfiados de que há alguma coisa suspeita no castelo. – ela disse com preocupação. – Algo perigoso.

– O que vocês suspeitam? – a grifa perguntou, mas sem ter certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

– Eu estava pensando em algum tipo de maldição ou ataque. – Minerva parecia refletir. – Mas após ver aquele rastro de sangue…

Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– O líder dos centauros estava furioso nas férias. Apareceu reclamando que alguns centauros do bando foram encontrados mortos. – ela confessou. – Em seguida, Hagrid deu queixa de que algumas criaturas mágicas que seriam usadas nas aulas da Srta. Lovegood, desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Aranhas estão morrendo, um unicórnio foi encontrado morto. Quem mataria uma criatura tão pura?

– E o que você acha, professora? – Mione tentava não parecer preocupada.

– Descartei que pudesse ser um humano no momento em que o líder dos centauros veio na escola. Humanos não são fisicamente capazes de lutar, quanto mais matar centauros. Mas pude ter total certeza assim que vi o unicórnio morto, com todo o sangue intacto. Você, Hermione, sabe bem que sangue de unicórnio…

– Mantém a pessoa viva, mas amaldiçoa-a para sempre a partir do momento em que toca os lábios de quem o bebe. – Hermione completou, pensativa.

– Exato. O unicórnio estava quase sem nenhuma carne, mas o seu sangue se manteve intacto. – Minerva voltou a suspirar. – Só há dois motivos para que bruxos matem unicórnios: beber seu sangue, ou ser um lobisomem descontrolado e faminto em noite de lua cheia. Nenhuma pessoa arriscaria a própria vida matando unicórnio se não fosse para beber o seu sangue. Seria estupidez.

– Também não poderia ser um lobisomem, certo? – Hermione expôs seus pensamentos. – Ontem não foi noite de lua cheia.

– Sim… Não foi noite de lua cheia. – Minerva pareceu pensativa mais uma vez. – Só me resta uma alternativa. Estas pegadas me dizem uma única coisa… – novamente, ela suspirou. – Hogwarts, mais uma vez, está sendo lar… De um monstro.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Não podia imaginar que, mesmo após a batalha e a derrota de Lord Voldemort, eles correriam risco novamente sob o teto de Hogwarts.

– Todos os seres que vivem na Floresta Proibida são conhecidas e registradas pelo Ministério. A escola e as criaturas sempre conviveram em perfeita harmonia e nunca tivemos problemas com invasões vindas da Floresta. Mesmo com os feitiços de proteção, o monstro conseguiu invadir o castelo e atacar, independente do que tenha levado com ele. Minha suspeita é de que… – Minerva explicava.

– Alguém está criando um monstro em Hogwarts. – Hermione, mais uma vez, completou. – E eu já tenho certeza de quem…

– Srta. Granger, se vai, mais uma vez, começar a acusar Pansy obsessivamente, eu sugiro que-

– E quem mais seria, professora McGonagall? – ela explicou com calma, enquanto seu cérebro não parava de fpensar em muitas coisas. – Quando essas coisas estranhas começaram?

– Nos últimos meses de férias. Não tenho certeza da data exata. – ela suspirou, sem paciência para a obsessão de Hermione.

– Parkinson sumiu o último mês de férias inteiro! – Hermione afirmou. – E agora vive desaparecendo. Quem garante que ela não está treinando um monstro por aí?

– Srta. Granger, se ouça falando! – Minerva aumentou a voz. – Os ataques foram noturnos e a Srta. Parkinson estava na Comunal da Sonserina ontem à noite e o quadro confirmou que ninguém saiu de lá!

– Então a senhora suspeitou dela, não é? Para saber onde ela estava…

Minerva tentou esconder que foi pega de surpresa.

– No início, suspeitei de Parkinson, sim. – ela sussurrou, aparentando se sentir culpada pelo que dizia. – Mas depois que tirei a magia dela, não acho que ela tenha magia suficiente para lidar com um monstro como esse.

– Professora, ela quase me matou no duelo! – Hermione sussurrou com irritação. – Como não tem?

– Quando falo em magia, Srta. Granger, não falo apenas para lançar feitiços. – Minerva voltou a suspirar. – Falo também de controle mental…

– Pansy Parkinson é uma ótima legil-

– Não, Granger! – Minerva se zangou. – Trevas! Lidar com criaturas mágicas não se trata de lidar com cachorros e gatos trouxas. As criaturas, especialmente as perigosas ou extremamente inteligentes, como dragões, serpentes e unicórnios, necessitam de um grande controle mental em relação às trevas ou à magia de cada animal. Isso não está nos livros, porque jovens bruxos iriam querer se aproximar de animais quando soubessem certas informações.

Hermione ouvia Minerva com atenção.

– Lord Voldemort, por exemplo… – a velha senhora explicava com maestria. – Controlava e guiava a sua serpente sem dificuldade. E não só porque ele falava a língua das cobras. Harry, por exemplo, falava e nem por isso podia controlar a serpente. Ela era submissa a Voldemort porque ele descobriu, dentro de si, as trevas em comum com as trevas de Nagini. Criaturas mágicas, Srta. Granger, possuem magia da luz e das trevas, como nós. Cabe ao bruxo descobrir qual das duas é mais forte em cada criatura e dominá-la; nesse caso, encontrando pontos em comum.

– Então é como se Lord Voldemort tivesse um pouco de serpente na alma? – Hermione perguntou.

– De certa forma, sim. – Minerva assentiu. – Se Lord Voldemort fosse capaz de conjurar um patrono, com certeza poderíamos esperar uma serpente dele. Também conseguiu controlar uma serpente de alto grau de perigo como o basilisco.

– E como funciona controlar animais com magia da luz, professora? – Hermione sussurrou. – Voldemort usava Nagini para matar e como a sua horcrux…

– Você conheceu alguém que controlava um animal, Srta. Granger. – Minerva disse com entusiasmo. – Dumbledore e Fawkes.

Hermione fez uma expressão de exclamação.

– Fênix é uma criatura extremamente difícil de criar qualquer laço ou vínculo. São animais independentes e quase impossíveis de serem domesticadas. Porém, Dumbledore teve sucesso ao ser leal a Fawkes, ganhando em troca a lealdade dela. Por isso, a fênix é o seu patrono. – Minerva finalizou.

Hermione agora parecia pensativa.

– Entende que Parkinson, apesar de brilhante, tem uma chance mínima de controlar um monstro como esse? Isso exigiria, no mínimo, uma grande quantidade de trevas dentro dela... E não só de fazer maldades e ser preconceituosa, Srta. Granger, mas de matar, criar horcruxes, ou ter apenas a intenção de fazê-lo, como Tom Riddle já tinha ao controlar o basilisco. Não. – ela pareceu pensativa. – Se Pansy Parkinson possui algo ruim nessa proporção, ainda não é o suficiente para controlar um monstro desses.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Desde quando Minerva McGonagall sabia tanto sobre Pansy? Desde quando poderia julgar ou não se ela tinha ou não as trevas, baseado no conhecimento que tinha dela?

– Apesar de achar que a Srta. Parkinson não seja capaz de tal ato, não vamos descartar nenhuma possibilidade. Fique de olhos abertos, Srta. Granger. – ela pediu, por fim. – E sobre o distintivo na capa do uniforme dela, sempre que estiver por perto, se não for lhe incomodar, confira se a serpente ainda se move discretamente ou se ainda sibila. Não queremos excesso de nada, certo? – Minerva piscou para Hermione que, por um momento, não entendeu nada.

* * *

A garota deixara o gabinete de Minerva e fora direto para uma aula de Poções, estando muito atrasada. Quase uma hora se passara naquela simples conversa com a diretora e a grifa sequer percebeu, para o seu desespero. Quando entrou na sala de Slughorn, mais uma vez, com a turma cheia e apenas um lugar vazio, Hermione quase deu meia volta ao ver que o lugar era ao lado da única pessoa que poderia ser, como sempre: Pansy Parkinson, que estava com grandes olheiras e uma expressão de quem dormia acordada. Mione sentou-se ao lado da garota, pediu desculpas pelo atraso a Horace Slughorn e colocou o livro sobre a mesa, abrindo-o exatamente na última página que foi estudada pelo professor na aula anterior.

– Deve ser um inferno ter a sua cabeça, né, Granger. – a grifa ouviu um sussurro. – Sempre guardando todas as informações possíveis.

Hermione nem precisava olhar para o lado para saber que o sussurro vinha de Pansy. Ela apenas ignorou e ouviu Horace se gabar e falar sempre dos alunos preferidos no início da aula. Hermione não sabia o que era pior: ouvir Slughorn ou Pansy.

– Bom dia! – Slughorn sorriu e resmungou alguma coisa sobre o giz do quadro negro ter desaparecido. – Bom, não importa. Srta. Granger! Fico feliz que tenha vindo à aula. – ele fez uma reverência. – Uma futura funcionária do ministério como você deve viver com a vida ocupada, não é? Boatos de que você até já exerce algumas atividades relacionadas ao…

– Obrigada, senhor. Mas não. Farei os N.I. antes de tentar uma vaga ao Ministério. – ela sorriu, embora seu cérebro estivesse odiando Slughorn nesse momento.

– Mas como é humilde! – Horace gargalhou. – Tal como o Sr. Potter e o… Wambely. Não sei se vocês sabem, turma, mas antes da batalha, a Srta. Granger era uma das melhores da turma. Só perdia, é claro, para o Sr. Potter. Alguém que derrotou o Lord das Trevas deveria ser melhor, não é?

Por que Horace Slughorn nunca percebia o quão inconveniente era ao repetir a mesma coisa todo santo dia?

– Na verdade, a Srta. Granger me lembra uma aluna que tive há alguns anos e me oferecia ingressos para o-

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e Horace tropeçou. Todos olharam para trás; exceto Hermione, que ignorou por imaginar que fosse algum aluno desajeitado entrando na sala.

– Não… – Pansy sussurrou e só então Hermione se deu o trabalho de virar para ver quem era.

– Sr. Malfoy? – Horace perguntou. – A… A que devo a honra?

Draco Malfoy acabara de aparecer diante da porta, um tanto perdido e confuso, mas parecendo, ao menos, saber onde estava e quem acabara de falar com ele.

– Eu… – ele tentou dizer, mas, por um momento, teve de parar, como se fosse tentar se lembrar do que estava fazendo ali. – Eu vim assistir aula, professor.

A voz de Draco era mansa e calma; nem parecia o mesmo aluno de dois anos atrás. Na verdade, era uma versão assustada de Malfoy. Hermione, curiosa, espiou Pansy pelo canto dos olhos. A garota já estava virada para frente, anotando qualquer coisa aleatória no livro de Poções. Hermione sabia que eram coisas aleatórias porque conseguiu ler umas quatro ou cinco palavras numa única frase e nenhuma delas fazia sentido nenhum.

– Claro, Dragon, entre. – Slughorn disse enquanto conjurava uma cadeira no ar e a separava para que Malfoy se sentasse.

– É… É Draco, professor. – ele disse como se estivesse falando com um monstro, e não seu professor de poções, mais assustado que nunca.

Hermione daria tudo para saber o que Pansy estava pensando.

– E o seu pai? – Horace perguntou assim que Malfoy se sentou. – Já foi solto?

De fato, Slughorn era extremamente inconveniente.

– S...Sim. – Draco respondeu, tímido. – Sob observação.

– Certo. – o professor pareceu ter perguntado apenas por educação e, em poucos segundos, se virou novamente para o quadro negro e voltou a resmungar, ainda sobre o mesmo giz desaparecido. Por fim, ele desistiu e começou a escrever com a própria varinha. – Hoje faremos uma revisão da poção para fazer dormir, conhecida como Morto-Vivo. As instruções se encontram na página 394.

Hermione, como sempre, já acertou a página antes mesmo da aula começar. E, obviamente, ela lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que estudaram essa poção. Harry conseguira realizar tudo e ainda ganhara, como prêmio, a poção Felix Felicis, se tornando, então, o melhor aluno de poções.

– A propósito! – Horace exclamou. – Observem suas duplas. – ele disse e Hermione olhou preguiçosamente para Parkinson. – De agora em diante, elas serão suas duplas até o final do ano letivo!

Mais uma vez, Hermione quis desaparecer. Por que **sempre** com Pansy? Apesar de acabar de ouvir a notícia, Parkinson parecia indiferente. Provavelmente estava mais abalada pensando na presença do seu ex-namorado, agora casado, a alguns metros de distância. E aliás, onde estava Astoria Greengrass?

– Sr. Drag… Draco Malfoy, você fará as poções em trio com a senhorita Patil e a… adorável companheira ao seu lado. – Slughorn sorriu. – Bom, como vocês sabem, ou deveriam saber, a poção para adormecer não é muito simples e…

Pelo menos meia hora se passou enquanto Slughorn não fechava a boca nem por um segundo. Após a explicação, ele disse como a poção deveria ser feita e deu o prazo de uma hora para cada dupla. Hermione e Pansy mal se olharam desde então, mas sabiam que deveriam fazer aquela porcaria juntas. Por isso, Hermione logo separou os ingredientes e colocou tudo sobre a mesa, de má vontade. Em seguida, só por precaução, observou o distintivo no uniforme de Pansy e ouviu sibilos de uma serpente só de se concentrar nele, chegando à uma seguinte conclusão: a magia de Pansy estava toda escondida ali! Como não percebera isso antes? E, Minerva, sabendo que Parkinson faria de tudo para recuperá-la, provavelmente queria se certificar de que Hermione impediria. Porém, enquanto ela pensava nisso tudo, Pansy a encarava, desconfiada. Para disfarçar, a grifa logo sussurrou:

– Certo. Você amassa as raízes e-

Hermione reparou que Pansy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Que é, Parkinson? – ela perguntou com preguiça.

– Hum, nada. Me dê logo isso. – ela puxou as raízes e começou a amassá-las com uma paciência que Hermione não teria naquela situação. Elas começaram a preparar a poção e Hermione, apesar de saber que aquilo era trapaça, tentava se recordar de cada detalhe das anotações do livro do Príncipe Mestiço que Harry roubou no sexto ano. O que ela estranhou, é que Pansy sabia tanto quanto o Príncipe como seguir aquelas instruções. Inclusive, no momento em que a grifa se esqueceu uma das dicas, Pansy soube perfeitamente como agir, fazendo com que Hermione se lembrasse, embora não dissesse nada. No fim do prazo, a poção das duas, mais uma vez, fora preparada de forma brilhante.

– Fantástico! – Horace berrou ao pingar algumas gotas da poção num sapo gordo sobre a mesa, que dormiu quase instantaneamente. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória e Sonserina!

Já Malfoy, do outro lado da sala, junto com seu trio, não teve muito sucesso. O garoto que sempre fora muito bom em poções, parecia não se lembrar nem o que era um bezoar, o que o prejudicaria nas aulas. Na verdade, Hermione tinha certeza de que Minerva só permitiu o regresso dele à Hogwarts por pena; pena era o único sentimento que podia descrever perfeitamente a situação de Malfoy e era a única coisa que ele conseguia obter das pessoas.

Assim que acabou a aula, Hermione não tinha mais nada para fazer e adiantaria seus trabalhos. Ela foi para a Comunal e passou praticamente a tarde inteira estudando, escrevendo redações, fazendo exercícios e adiantando lições. A grifa sempre fazia todas as matérias possíveis por ter o vira-tempo que facilitava a sua vida, mas estando no sétimo ano em que se estudavam apenas algumas matérias, ela se sentia até um pouco perdida no que fazer. Por isso, acabava se entupindo de deveres de casa, mesmo que não fosse utilizá-los para nada, no fim das contas. No final da tarde, quando o céu já estava escurecendo, Hermione se deu conta de que já não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada do que lia porque sua cabeça estava longe, pensando no monstro que estaria em Hogwarts. Se dava passos, não poderia ser uma serpente. Se estava na neve, ela poderia descartar animais como a lula gigante do Lago Negro ou sereianos, mas não conhecia todas as criaturas que viviam sob a água; talvez alguma fosse tão anormalmente excêntrica que pudesse dar passos. E se em um Lago como aquele cabia uma lula gigante, quem não garante que não cabe outro animal tão grande quanto? Também pensava em quem seria maluco o suficiente de perder suas noites de sono treinando um monstro, principalmente num terreno tão protegido quanto Hogwarts.

Apesar de Minerva ter sido bastante convincente em relação à Pansy Parkinson, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que a loura poderia sim ser capaz de tal coisa. Preocupada, ela conjurou novamente o seu patrono, mandou uma mensagem a Harry e disse que precisava vê-lo. Mas, apesar de querer continuar seus deveres, acabou adormecendo sobre a escrivaninha da Comunal, não vendo praticamente nada das horas que se passaram. Já era tarde da noite quando ela acordou com uma terrível dor na coluna pela sua posição e, enquanto arrumava o seu material para guardá-lo, levou um susto.

– PSIU! – o som veio direto da lareira, próxima o suficiente para que Hermione ouvisse.

A garota olhou assustada.

– Droga, Harry! – ela jogou um pedaço de papel nas brasas. – Ao menos avise!

O rosto de Harry estava formado entre as chamas.

– Eu estou aqui a noite inteira, mas você estava dormindo e havia muita gente na Comunal. – ele sussurrou. – Terei que ser rápido, porque Ginny está desconfiada por eu ter passado a noite toda aqui.

– Certo, diga! – Hermione sussurrou e se ajoelhou diante da lareira.

– Você disse que há um monstro em Hogwarts e que alguém provavelmente está controlando. – ele disse com rapidez. – E por que você desconfia de Pansy?

– Oras, não é óbvio? – ela sussurrou, revirando os olhos. – Ela some o tempo inteiro, Harry! É claro que é ela!

– Não, Hermione. – ele disse tão rápido quanto antes. – Eu senti em Pansy um desejo extremo e quase incontrolável de matar Avery, ex-Comensal da Morte. Ela daria qualquer coisa para tê-lo nas mãos. Mas controlar uma criatura em prol de uma vingança contra ele? Não. Eu vi uma lembrança dela quando criança e ela nunca fora boa nem em cuidar do próprio gato, quanto mais de um monstro.

– Mas-

– Além disso, Pansy deixa claro que ela matará Avery com as próprias mãos. Ninguém e nem monstro algum farão isso por ela. – Harry disse enquanto olhava para os lados. – Pansy Parkinson pode ser assustadora e um tanto cruel, mas ela não se importa com mais ninguém ou mais nada além de vingar a morte da sua família. Entenda isso! Eu já teria visto na Legilimência se ela tivesse ao menos a intenção. Pelo menos teria sentido isso.

– Certo. – Hermione desistiu de tentar justificar. Estava, de fato, obcecada por Parkinson. – Eu vou parar de pensar nisso.

– Você está melhor? – ele perguntou com preocupação.

– Sim, Harry, tudo bem. E obrigada por vir… – ela disse com carinho. – Diga a Ron que sinto saudades.

– Certo, eu preciso ir! – ele sussurrou com rapidez. – Cuide-se!

E, em poucos segundos, ele desapareceu nas chamas.

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte, arrumou-se muito rápido e foi direto para o Grande Salão. Hoje seria o primeiro jogo da Grifinória no campeonato das casas, contra a Sonserina. Esse era o jogo mais tenso do campeonato porque era sempre uma partida violenta e arriscada, especialmente num dia chuvoso e gelado como aquele. Seria estranho não ver Harry, Ron e Ginny jogando, mas ela sabia que esse dia chegaria. Ao menos teria a oportunidade de assistir a um jogo sem ficar tensa pelos seus amigos e sem usar algum feitiço de confundir o adversário. A grifa tomou o seu café da manhã com calma e, apesar de ser um dos primeiros jogos, podia sentir a tensão no ar de todos que iriam jogar ou dos fanáticos por Quadribol. Lembrou-se de cada partida que precisava acalmar seus amigos e se manter calma, principalmente quando se tratava de jogar com a Sonserina. Enquanto tomava uma caneca de suco de abóbora e lia uma página do Profeta Diário, ouviu um burburinho vindo da mesa da Sonserina.

– Mas eu era o apanhador! – Draco Malfoy rosnou do lugar onde estava. – Você não tem o direito de me tirar.

– Tenho, a partir do momento em que eu sou a capitã e você se torna um desmemoriado que não consegue nem saber onde está. – Pansy, já vestida com o uniforme do time, disse com crueldade e suas palavras desarmaram Malfoy.

– Mas… eu ainda sei voar e ainda sou um bom apanhador! – ele disse com a voz trêmula. – Escuta, Pansy, eu ainda posso ajudar.

– A resposta é não. – ela disse com seriedade e se levantou. – Jogadores, me encontrem em dez minutos no vestuário da Sonserina. O jogo logo vai começar e precisamos relembrar umas táticas.

Hermione, por um momento, sentiu pena de Malfoy. Sabia que ele era um dos mais agressivos do time e que já tentara derrubar Harry diversas vezes, mas vê-lo tão amedrontado e submisso era de dar pena.

O sinal de que faltavam poucos minutos para o jogo começar logo tocou e todos se retiraram do Grande Salão para o campo de Quadribol. Hermione foi uma das primeiras a se sentar e ficou logo no meio, onde tinha menos chance de cair algum jogador ou algum balaço atingi-los. Em menos de cinco minutos, as arquibancadas já estavam lotadas de alunos; de um lado, todos de vermelho e dourado e, do outro, verde e prata. A garota só não se sentia muito à vontade porque fazia muito frio e mal dava para ver o campo por causa da neblina, mas não era a primeira vez em que ocorriam jogos com o tempo assim. Quando a maior parte dos alunos já estava acomodada, os professores se sentaram na arquibancada especial - entre eles, Luna e Neville - e, no lugar de locutor, encontrava-se algum aluno da Grifinória que Hermione não conhecia. Após algum tempo, todos os jogadores estavam em campo. A capitã da Grifinória apertou a mão de Pansy Parkinson e todos montaram em suas vassouras, indo para as suas posições. Em seguida, quando Madame Hooch apitou, a partida se iniciou tão rápido, que Hermione quase não conseguiu acompanhar. Um dos artilheiros da Grifinória conseguiu a posse da goles muito rapidamente e logo sobrevoou quase o campo inteiro ao passar a bola para outro artilheiro próximo.

– E a Grifinória já começa, perigosamente, com uma manobra de Ploy! – ouviu-se a voz do locutor ecoar por todo o campo.

– Você tem que dizer o que é a manobra, Oliver! – ouviu-se, um pouco mais distante do microfone, a voz de Minerva repreendendo o locutor. – Nem todos têm o tempo livre para saber tudo sobre Quadribol.

– Certo, hã… – ele disse, um tanto enrolado. – Essa manobra consiste em distrair os outros artilheiros e… – ele deu uma pausa brusca. – UAU, a artilheira da Sonserina, como é o nome, Parkinson, acaba de se lançar entre a jogada e roubar a goles.

Hermione, até então, não conseguia ver nada além dos balaços sobrevoando o campo e perseguindo os jogadores. Porém, quando a neblina diminuiu um pouco, ela conseguia ver algumas coisas. Primeiro, viu um artilheiro da Sonserina quase derrubar o batedor da Grifinória e provavelmente aquilo fora uma falta, mas Madame Hooch estava olhando para outro lado e não viu. Depois, viu outro artilheiro da Grifinória sobrevoar tão rápido o campo e, em uma só jogada, bater a goles contra o gol, que foi defendido pelo goleiro da Sonserina. Em seguida, teve a impressão de ver Pansy Parkinson roubar, mais uma vez, a goles dos artilheiros e, sozinha, marcar um gol bem na área da Grifinória. Os alunos da Sonserina vibraram e os da Grifinória xingaram, mas o novo artilheiro grifo fora tão furioso atrás da goles, que logo lançou um gol enquanto o goleiro parecia confiante demais para perceber que goles vinha furiosamente na sua direção. A torcida grifa comemorou e Hermione também. A garota teve a impressão de ouvir um "isso!" de Minerva no microfone do locutor.

A partida começou a ficar extremamente tensa, porque ambos os times marcavam um gol atrás do outro e ficavam empatados o tempo todo. Tudo piorou quando começou a cair uma tempestade e o campo parecia ainda mais nublado e impossível de se enxergar.

– Parkinson acaba de passar a goles para Slift, que sobrevoa o campo e… Alguém roubou a goles e… EU NÃO CONSIGO VER NADA! – o garoto locutor se desesperou e, mais uma vez, ouviu-se a voz de Minerva repreendendo-o.

Hermione, já toda encharcada pela chuva, tentava enxergar qualquer coisa que fosse e só sabia diferenciar os jogadores pelas cores das roupas. Um jogador vermelho estava com a posse da Goles, mas alguém de verde passou voando violentamente ao lado dele e, por um momento, ele pareceu perder o controle da vassoura. Porém, o outro artilheiro da Grifinória recuperou a posse e marcou mais um gol. O placar estava 100x90, com a Grifinória na frente. Seria ótimo se o apanhador pegasse, de uma vez, o pomo de ouro, mas seria impossível naquela chuva. Até que, de repente, a garota grifa que, até então, só ficara parado observando o jogo, mergulhou para baixo com a vassoura e disparou em direção ao outro lado do campo; o apanhador da Sonserina, assim que notou, mergulhou na mesma direção e ambos disputavam violentamente o pomo de ouro. Hermione perdeu-os na neblina e tentou focar quem estava com a posse da goles, enquanto todos os outros tentavam focar nos apanhadores. Só então percebeu que, como os próprios jogadores pareciam ansiosos para ver quem iria pegar o pomo primeiro, Pansy Parkinson, a única loura do time, tomou a posse da goles e parou com a vassoura à 90º, quase ficando de pé junto com o objeto. Em seguida, arremessou a goles para cima, tão alto, que os artilheiros pareciam um pouco confusos de onde a bola tinha ido parar. Quando a goles voltou a cair, no exato segundo em que passou pela direção de Pansy, a garota acertou-a com o bastão com tanta força e precisão, que a goles acertou, na hora, o aro central, pegando todos de surpresa.

– Eu não faço ideia de quem fez, mas a Sonserina acaba de realizar a pancada de Fingbourg, um movimento perigoso em que se joga a goles para o alto e acerta-a no gol com uma ótima mira...

– Foi Parkinson, criatura! – Minerva, mais uma vez, falou.

– Ah, certo. Parkinson marcou esse brilhante gol e acaba de empatar com a Sonserina e… Nossa, não havia pomo nenhum, porque a apanhadora da Grifinória, Alicia Williams, acaba de usar a finta de Wronski para enganar o apanhador da Sonserina. Uma pena que tenha apenas atrapalhado, porque a Sonserina marcou um excelente gol.

Hermione, mais uma vez, reparou que um dos apanhadores deu um mergulho no ar; mas, dessa vez, fora o da Sonserina e provavelmente ele vira, de fato, o pomo voando próximo a ele. A chuva estava mais forte e já não dava para diferenciar o que era goles, balaço, quem era artilheiro, batedor ou goleiro, mas todos olhavam atenciosamente a disputa entre os dois apanhadores furiosos atrás do pomo de ouro. Apesar de estar atenta ao que acabava de acontecer de mais interessante no jogo, Hermione viu uma sombra mais acima e reparou que, lá no alto, dois jogadores pareciam disputar a posse da goles. Um grifo estava com a goles na mão, mas o sonserino sobrevoou ao redor do jogador e deu-lhe um golpe tão violento com a vassoura, que o garoto grifo escorregou do objeto e segurou-se por um fio. O sonserino, no entanto, mergulhou para baixo e sumiu, deixando o grifo sozinho no alto, a uns vinte metros de altura, onde mais havia nuvens. A cena, em seguida, aconteceu em questão de segundos: um balaço atingiu o artilheiro da Grifinória e Hermione levou um susto; chegou a gritar, erguer-se e a apontar a varinha para cima, mas todos estavam distraídos demais com os apanhadores para perceber, além da neblina em todos os lugares e o alto trovão que abafou o som do grito da garota. O grifo despencou da vassoura e Hermione tentava lançar feitiços aleatórios no ar, mas nenhum o acertava porque ela não conseguia enxergá-lo direito. Ela gritou mais uma vez e só então alguns alunos olharam, mas o garoto caía muito rápido e parecia desacordado. Só então ela viu um vulto muito rápido sobrevoar o campo e um clarão vermelho atingí-lo, deixando-o suspenso no ar. Ela repara um jogador da Sonserina voando em direção ao garoto e a vassoura, mas antes que pudesse identificar quem era em meio a toda aquela neblina, um balanço furioso e veloz atingiu o jogador sonserino e derrubou-o ao chão mais rápido do que todos esperavam. Independente de ver quem era, Hermione lembrou-se rapidamente do feitiço que Dumbledore usara para salvar Harry de sua queda há anos e berrou:

– _ARRESTO MOMENTUM_!

Ela apontou a varinha para a pessoa que caía e, em cheio, conseguiu atingí-la, notando que a queda fora um pouco amenizada. Porém, como Hermione o fizera tarde demais, a pessoa praticamente tombou no chão com velocidade e força, fazendo um estalo tão alto, que mesmo com o barulho da chuva, todos puderam ouvir. O jogador caíra bem próximo às arquibancadas da Grifinória e a maioria das pessoas só pôde ver quando a pessoa já estava tombando, já que tudo estava muito difícil de enxergar. Contudo, quando Hermione olhou para o chão e viu quem havia sacrificado a própria pele para suspender o jogador no ar, ela deixou escapar um grito de horror: Pansy Parkinson estava jogada na grama, muito pálida, imóvel e com litros de sangue formando uma poça sob ela.


	17. Veritaserum

_**Capítulo 16 - Veritaserum.**_

Hermione não queria acreditar. Na verdade, seus olhos viam e a realidade a chocava à medida que os segundos se passavam e a grifa continuava a ver a cena à sua frente: o jogo parado, os jogadores que desceram ao campo - principalmente os da Sonserina -, Madame Hooch e, principalmente, Minerva McGonagall, rodeando a loura desacordada e ensanguentada, que formava uma poça de sangue no gramado inundado pela chuva. Não dava para ver muitos detalhes por conta da neblina que ainda ofuscava o ambiente, mas Hermione pôde ver Minerva ajoelhada ao lado de Pansy Parkinson, com a varinha nas mãos e fazendo um encantamento na garota. Se alguém estava fazendo um feitiço, Hermione agora pensava, então Pansy não estava morta; na verdade, pelo estado como seu corpo deixou escapar sangue, na medicina trouxa, não haveria salvação que a trouxesse de volta. Mas como tudo acontecera muito rápido e McGonagall logo tratou de lançar o feitiço, talvez Parkinson não estivesse mais à beira da morte; por incrível que pareça, Hermione sentiu um certo alívio por isso. Embora odiasse a loura que tanto lhe fez mal anteriormente - e, inclusive, fez com que a grifa passasse dias na Ala Hospitalar -, talvez uma parte sua que lhe tornava uma verdadeira aluna da Grifinória, a fazia temer pela morte de alguém que ela podia considerar sua inimiga. Mas por que Hermione se importava com o fato de como Pansy acordaria? Por que a grifa tinha medo de que Pansy não pudesse se recuperar? E por que Hermione, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas?

Atordoada e sabendo que não conseguiria ficar ali nem mais um minuto para presenciar aquela cena, a grifa simplesmente se deslocou entre a multidão dos alunos que, apesar de assustados com o que ocorrera, não paravam de perguntar entre eles quando o jogo voltaria. Hermione precisou pedir passagem repetidas vezes até chegar ao fim da arquibancada e descer dali, onde pôde correr para a parte interna do castelo e rumar, nervosa, ao Corujal, que ficava no topo do castelo - e exigia uma longa caminhada até lá. Ao chegar no local, Hermione conjurou no ar um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e precisou se ajoelhar no chão para apoiar o pergaminho e a tinta ali. Em seguida, nervosa, ela escreveu:

" _Harry,_

 _Encontrei aquela flor que pertence à família de violetas no castelo, você lembra quando falamos dela? Aquela flor de quatro pétalas arredondadas, com alguns riscos pretos, cores muito vivas e um miolo amarelo. Infelizmente não consigo me lembrar do nome, mas sei que você se lembrará. Tinha apenas um pequeno ramo delas no jardim, mas em um violento jogo de Quadribol, o ramo foi danificado. Não acho que perdemos as flores, mas será difícil recuperá-las. Com os cuidados certos, Madame Pomfrey pode ter a solução. Como vão Ron e Ginny?_

 _Mione."_

Hermione se sentiu, por um momento, completamente idiota. Quando é que, em um mundo normal, Harry entenderia aquela mensagem? Era óbvio que a grifa se referia à flor Pansy, mas a garota tinha certeza que o amigo não entendia nada de flores. Pelo menos Ginny e Ron, se pegassem a carta, não fariam ideia do que Hermione dizia e talvez não vissem nenhum perigo, já que a garota sempre escrevia para o amigo contando as novidades, assim como para os Weasleys. Mas caso Harry não entendesse e se interessasse, ele ao menos a procuraria e Hermione poderia explicar com calma. Ela deu o pergaminho à uma coruja qualquer e, assim que disse que a carta deveria ser entregue apenas a Harry, a coruja voou, levando o pergaminho enrolado no bico.

Do topo da torre, Hermione podia ouvir os gritos dos alunos vindos do campo de Quadribol. A garota tentava entender o que gritavam… Será que Pansy Parkinson já estava na Ala Hospitalar e o jogo agora continuava? Ela se dirigiu à janela do Corujal e, ao longe, avistou uma parte do campo e pequenos pontinhos escuros sobrevoando o local. De fato, o jogo continuava, mas era impossível ver qualquer coisa naquela chuva e com toda aquela neblina. Na verdade, só após parar de correr e sentir a adrenalina passar, é que Hermione se deu conta do quão frio estava ali e como ela estava encharcada por causa da chuva. Seu corpo frágil tremia e seus cabelos ainda respingavam água, mesmo já estando mais úmidos por causa do vento forte. A garota tentava prestar atenção no que os alunos berravam e, em alguns segundos, conseguiu entender que eles cantavam uma música da Grifinória, usada para quando o time estava ganhando com muita diferença de gols. Já era de se esperar que a Sonserina estivesse perdendo após perder a capitã, que também era a melhor artilheira do time. Mas toda vez que Hermione pensava no jogo, a sua mente focava direto na visão de Parkinson jogada ao chão, quase morta. A grifa, por fim, concluiu que não aguentaria voltar ao jogo e resolveu ir para a Comunal, onde poderia se aquecer e descansar, talvez podendo esquecer aquela cena.

A grifa, ao parar em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e, cansada, foi direto ao dormitório feminino. Logo se trocou e colocou um agasalho, cachecol, luvas e até mesmo um gorrinho, considerando o dia frio e o fato de que ela não queria ficar doente. Passou o restante da tarde lendo livros e, vez ou outra, precisava forçar a mente a não pensar em Pansy, embora fosse quase impossível. Como ela estaria agora? Será que precisariam transferí-la para o St. Mungos? Ficando cada vez mais nervosa e preocupada, Hermione resolveu fazer alguma tarefa de casa pendente e passou as próximas horas dessa forma. Porém, quando estava prestes a concluir a sua redação sobre animagos e metamorfomagos, a Comunal, de repente, se abriu com um estrondo.

– Isso é tão injusto! – um garoto baixinho gritou.

Uma multidão de alunos encharcados, furiosos e cansados invadiu a Comunal, fazendo um grande tumulto.

– Foi um roubo!

– Madame Hooch deixou de dar muitas faltas!

– Como pode? Parkinson nem estava mais jogando!

– Mas vocês viram aquele apanhador da Sonserina? Ele era mais rápido que a…

– Não ouse falar de Alicia! Ela foi muito boa!

– Se fosse Potter, não teríamos perdido.

– Realmente, Potter era o melhor apanhador! Ele poderia vir mais vezes à Hogwarts para tentar ensinar as táticas à Alicia.

– Será que Potter capturaria o pomo se Parkinson estivesse no time, jogando contra ele?

– Claro que sim. Eles já jogaram juntos antes.

– Mas foi há anos. Parkinson sempre fica na reserva da Sonserina. Ela sempre escolheu isso, mesmo sendo capitã.

– Potter faria a Grifinória ganhar mesmo com Parkinson. Só não sei se a Weasley seria capaz de jogar como artilheira contra Parkinson…

– Falando em Parkinson, e aquela queda, hein? Foi demais! – um garoto magricela e dentuço falara com animação.

Hermione, de repente, se levantou, como num impulso.

– Quadribol bom é Quadribol com sangue! – o garoto disse. – Seria ainda mais legal se ela perdesse uma perna e não pudesse mais jog-

– Você. – Hermione, com o tom de voz furioso e certa raiva no peito, não só pelo time ter perdido, mas por algum outro motivo que ela ainda não sabia qual, avançou em direção ao menino. – Qual é o seu nome e de que ano é?

O garotinho, de repente, parecia assustado.

– Thomas… – ele gaguejou. – Peter Thomas. Quarto ano.

– Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, Thomas. – Hermione disse com raiva. – Você sabia que Pansy Parkinson só permitiu que o "espetáculo" – ela fez questão de ironizar bem a palavra ao falar – porque resolveu salvar um amigo da sua classe e evitar que fosse ELE sangrando no chão?

O garoto e metade da Comunal ficaram em silêncio.

– O ato de Parkinson foi heróico. – ela aumentou o tom de voz, provavelmente para que todos ali ouvissem. – Ela salvou alguém que não era nem da própria casa. Vocês sabem quantas pessoas da Sonserina fazem isso? Vocês sabem quantos jogos já pararam por salvamento a um adversário? Nenhum! – ela ralhou, furiosa. – Então não sejam ignorantes!

Por que Hermione estava defendendo Pansy?

– Me… Desculpa, srta. Granger. – o garotinho gaguejou outra vez.

– Certo. – ela disse, um tanto orgulhosa. – E todos vocês! Estão ensopando a Comunal! Vão todos aos seus dormitórios se trocarem antes que deem trabalho à Madame Pomfrey com gripes. Andem ou eu vou tirar pontos de cada um que não for!

Os alunos dispararam para os dormitórios e Hermione pôde ouvir, entre burburinhos, alguns alunos perguntarem: "o que houve com ela?", "desde quando defendemos a Sonserina?", "por que ela está defendendo quem quase a matou em um duelo?" etc.

De fato, por que Pansy Parkinson aguçara os sentidos de defesa de Hermione? Há semanas, Hermione estava incapaz de acordar por estar na ala hospitalar, machucada pela própria loura. Pansy Parkinson jamais defenderia a grifa daquela forma. Então por que Mione fazia o mesmo? Talvez o ato altruísta de Parkinson, que Hermione nunca esperava presenciar, tenha amolecido um pouco o coração da garota. E se Pansy tivesse realmente algo de bom, afinal? Não. Hermione precisava se lembrar. Não podia se deixar enganar por um único ato altruísta. E se Pansy estivesse arrumando uma forma de deixar os outros acreditarem que ela estava mudando, apenas para fazer Minerva desconfiar menos ainda que ela não estava criando o monstro? Mas Pansy Parkinson deixou tudo para trás para salvar alguém que ela sequer conhecia. Não só isso, mas também quase perdeu a vida e parecia saber dos riscos. Quantas pessoas fariam isso por um disfarce? Hermione já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

* * *

Hermione dormia não tão profundamente e não sonhava quando ouviu, distante, um ruído. Um ruído alto. A grifa dormira tão pouco durante os meses na busca pelas horcruxes, que seu sono, desde então, se tornara muito leve. O medo, a desconfiança e a eterna sensação de perigo faziam com que a garota acordasse com qualquer ruído mínimo. Quando a grifa abriu os olhos e viu que ainda estava escuro, ouviu, mais uma vez, um ruído vindo do lado de fora. Imediatamente, ela levantou da cama e correu, desesperada, até a janela, não se importando muito se fazia barulho. Ao se debruçar contra o vidro e observar, através dele, mais uma vez, a neve marcada por pegadas desconhecidas e mais rastro de sangue, o coração da garota gelou. As pegadas não levavam à entrada da floresta, mas Hermione não conseguia ver, da janela onde estava, se a criatura ainda estava por ali. Talvez essa fosse a hora perfeita para descobrir quem estava envolvido com o monstro. Mas, obviamente, não se arriscaria a ir para o lado de fora sabendo que poderia ser devorada, morta ou arrastada, independente do que a criatura fosse. Por isso, ela tentaria de tudo para pegar quem quer que estivesse por trás disso, no flagra. Primeiramente, observou todas as camas do dormitório feminino e observou que nenhuma estava vazia, apenas a dela. Em seguida, ela buscou em seu próprio malão, a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e vestiu-a logo que a encontrou. Aproveitando que estava invisível, Hermione não resistiu e subiu ao dormitório masculino, observando também se ali havia alguma cama vazia. Nenhuma; todos estavam dormindo profundamente. Que horas deveriam ser?

Tendo certeza que não era ninguém da Grifinória, Hermione sentiu algo dentro de sua cabeça falando mais alto: ela sabia exatamente quem era e teria como provar, afinal, não teria que ir à Comunal da Sonserina para isso. A grifa tinha certeza de que, ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, não encontraria Pansy Parkinson ali. Não porque ela recebeu alta - e sabia que não tinha recebido, pois pessoas devem receber alta apenas no dia seguinte aos acidentes, mesmo estando bem -, mas porque ela provavelmente era a responsável pelo monstro que invadia o terreno de Hogwarts.

A grifa saiu da Comunal em silêncio e precisou tomar muito cuidado para não fazer barulho. A história de que Potter era um descendente dos irmãos Peverell e dono das Relíquias da Morte havia se espalhado e provavelmente muitos sabiam da capa da invisibilidade. Se ouvissem barulho, poderiam imaginar que Harry teria deixado a capa para Hermione e a grifa estaria encrencada, principalmente com o monstro á solta. Ela caminhou cuidadosamente até a Ala Hospitalar e, se arrependeu de não ter trazido o Mapa do Maroto com ela. Aliás, por que Hermione não conferiu onde Pansy estava pelo próprio Mapa? Aquele objeto não só facilitaria a sua vida, como também poderia ajudar a grifa a ver quem estava do lado de fora naquele momento. Como Hermione pôde deixar esse detalhe escapar? Ela teve vontade de conferi-lo imediatamente, mas agora já estava praticamente dentro da Ala Hospitalar. Por isso, apenas fez um feitiço para destrancar a porta e, muito discretamente, entrou no local escuro. " _Lumos_ ", ela sussurrou e a ponta da varinha ficou acesa; ninguém veria a luz exatamente porque o objeto estava sob a capa, então a garota procurou, leito a leito, Pansy Parkinson. Ela se sentia gloriosa quando já estava no final dos leitos e não vira a sonserina deitada em nenhum deles, mas ao chegar ao último - o único que possuía a cortina fechada -, ao abrir, se deparou com a garota adormecida. Pansy Parkinson tinha faixas que a envolviam do pescoço aos pés. O ambiente estava aquecido por um feitiço e, por isso, a loura não precisava de cobertores. A cabeça era a única parte do corpo que não estava coberta, o que Hermione estranhou, afinal, provavelmente Parkinson batera a cabeça. Mas seu rosto estava coberto de cicatrizes e arranhões fundos, assim como hematomas. A loura parecia tão frágil e destruída naquela situação. Como Hermione pode ter sido tão cruel de pensar que a garota se arriscaria desse jeito apenas para manter um disfarce? Vendo Pansy Parkinson agora, desacordada, totalmente ferida e mais solitária do que a grifa tinha noção, Hermione sentiu certa pressão no peito. Os olhos, por um momento, arderam e a garota não sabia dizer bem o porquê, mas não odiava tanto Parkinson vendo-a daquele jeito. Na verdade, Mione poderia abraçá-la e passar a noite toda ali com a loura, fazendo companhia só para que ela não ficasse sozinha. Isso era, no mínimo, esquisito de se sentir, mas talvez Hermione soubesse o que era se sentir sozinha numa hora como aquela. Afinal, quando ficou na Ala Hospitalar, Harry passou o tempo com ela, mas em seguida, teve de ir embora e Hermione precisou se recuperar sozinha. Imagina Pansy, que não tinha companhia alguma para passar os dias com ela?

A grifa não sabia do estado clínico - como dizia no mundo trouxa - de Pansy, mas tinha certeza de que ela precisaria passar muito mais dias ali. Se nem a magia conseguira salvá-la mais rapidamente, talvez um tratamento lento, à base de poções e ervas fosse ajudar, mas levando sempre bastante tempo. Talvez se existisse uma magia mais forte para curá-la…

– Magia… – Hermione sussurrou ao se deparar com o uniforme de Parkinson dobrado em uma mesinha ao lado da maca. Sobre ele, o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe se encontrava ali, talvez para quando a garota recebesse alta. Talvez fosse isso que Pansy precisava.

– É isso! – ela voltou a sussurrar. – Ela precisa da magia de volta.

Porém, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Hermione pensou duas vezes. O que aconteceria se Pansy Parkinson recebesse a sua magia de volta? Será que ela, novamente, abusaria do poder? Será que saberia controlar-se novamente após tanto tempo sem aquilo? Era como se Hermione tivesse a opção de escolher dois caminhos e soubesse que o caminho errado poderia trazer consequências terríveis.

Hermione decidiu então manter tudo como está. Se McGonagall tirou a magia de Parkinson, provavelmente fora por uma boa razão e a grifa, mais do que ninguém, sabia bem como a loura podia ser perigosa. Por isso, ela apenas se virou e deixou o ambiente escondido sob as cortinas, andando cuidadosamente até a porta da Ala Hospitalar. Porém, quando Hermione já percorrera metade do caminho, ouviu, por um breve momento, a voz de Harry em sua cabeça: "Ela se sente culpada por algo tão grandioso, mas não sei o que é. E, mais do que tudo, ela é capaz de amar". Pansy Parkinson, de fato, seria capaz de amar? E, mais uma vez, a voz de Harry veio à sua cabeça: "Ela sente dor tanto quanto eu sinto. Eu conheci um lado de Pansy Parkinson que ninguém jamais imaginou que ela tinha". Se Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo e uma das pessoas que Hermione mais confiava no mundo, dizia que Pansy era capaz de amar e possuía um lado bom, talvez a grifa realmente devesse acreditar nisso.

– Minerva vai me matar… – ela sussurrou enquanto revirava os olhos e dava meia volta, rumando, novamente, em direção ao leito de Parkinson.

Mais uma vez, ela invadiu as cortinas, porém agora fitava o distintivo. Como Hermione faria isso? Como quebraria o feitiço _Fidelius_ com Pansy Parkinson desacordada? Hermione também não podia desfazê-lo, pois Minerva era a fiel do segredo. Droga! Ela não tinha muito tempo. De repente, Hermione lembrou-se de um comentário de Harry, em que ele dizia que Pansy protegia a sua mente até enquanto dormia. E estando desacordada? Provavelmente não tinha como executar a Oclumência sem a consciência, certo? A grifa pegou a varinha nos bolso; sabia realizar a Legilimência sem o uso da varinha, mas por Pansy ter muita resistência, a grifa temeu errar. Por isso, ela colocou apenas a varinha para fora da capa e apontou-a diretamente para a testa de Parkinson.

– _Legilimens!_

Hermione sussurrou com firmeza e, de um segundo para o outro, não estava mais na ala hospitalar. De repente, na cabeça de Pansy, tudo estava claro, livre e fácil de ser acessado. Hermione estava de pé sob o chão da ala hospitalar, mas não havia leitos ou enfermos. Na verdade, era apenas a Ala Hospitalar vazia. A grifa ficou tentada a vasculhar todas as memórias importantes de Pansy, mas não tinha muito tempo para isso. Ela tentou se concentrar na própria mente para transmitir "a memória" para a loura, mas se assustou com a presença de uma pequena garotinha de cabelos acobreados.

– O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz suave e a expressão séria. – Você não deveria estar onde estou.

– Eu só… Eu só estou fazendo uma coisa. – Hermione disse, nervosa. Por que estava conversando com uma memória de Pansy? E quem era essa menina?

– Pan não ia gostar que logo _você_ estivesse aqui. – a garota disse com firmeza. Então ela sabia quem Hermione era?

– Eu só vim ajudar Pansy! Eu não tenho muito tempo, então… – ela sussurrou, tentando se livrar daquele local.

– E por que Hermione Granger se interessaria a ajudar Pansy Parkinson? – a ruiva insistiu.

– Olha, me desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso ir! – ela disse com firmeza e tentou, de alguma forma, desaparatar para algum outro lugar.

Aparatar dentro da mente de alguém era realmente uma sensação muito esquisita. Agora, Hermione estava na Comunal da Sonserina. Ela procurou alguma forma de plantar a lembrança do distintivo ali, mas não sabia muito o que fazer. Porém, um espelho no canto da Comunal chamou a sua atenção. A grifa rumou até ele e observou que ele era prateado, entalhado com alguns detalhes verdes e serpentes. Seria algum objeto da Sonserina? O mais curioso, é que quando Hermione se olhou no espelho, ela não se vira; na verdade, o reflexo de pé diante dela era o de Pansy Parkinson. E, atrás dela, um vulto se aproximava.

Hermione olhou assustada para trás e quase caiu no chão ao se deparar com Severus Snape.

– Srta. Granger… – ele disse com seriedade. – O que faz nesse local à essa hora da noite?

A grifa franziu o cenho. Por que Snape estava na mente de Pansy?

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, senhorita e espero por uma resposta. – o professor balançou a capa preta e sacou a varinha, apontando-a para Hermione.

– Você não é real. É só uma memória. – ela o encarou, séria.

– E você, por acaso, também é real? – ele perguntou com ironia, deixando Hermione sem uma resposta.

Como Hermione seria real, conversando com duas memórias, sendo que ela não fazia ideia de quem era uma delas? Snape permanecia sério e, de repente, a garotinha ruiva também apareceu, parando ao lado dele. Mione tentou ignorá-los e voltou a se olhar para o espelho, se vendo novamente em Pansy Parkinson. Mas os reflexos de Snape e da garotinha atrás dela, agora, mostravam que eles sorriam. Hermione olhou para trás rapidamente e os viu sérios, enquanto, ao voltar a olhar para o espelho, eles estavam sorrindo novamente.

– Eu sou Pansy Parkinson? – ela sussurou para si mesma ao se olhar no espelho.

– Pensei que nunca descobriria, Srta. Granger. – Snape disse com a voz monótona. – Pansy sempre fora mais sagaz que você, de fato.

Hermione, por um momento, se sentiu ofendida. Contudo, mais uma vez, ignorou Snape e voltou a fixar os olhos no reflexo que mostrava os olhos acinzentados de Pansy. A grifa fechou os olhos e mentalizou, com muita dificuldade, o distintivo. Em seguida, após muita concentração, conseguiu fazê-lo aparecer em suas mãos. Ela o apontou para o espelho e sussurrou: a sua magia está aqui. Nada aconteceu. Hermione podia ouvir a serpente do distintivo sibilar e isso lhe deu tamanha agonia que ela mal conseguia segurá-lo sem lembrar das horcruxes de Voldemort. Tentada a destruir aquela lembrança, colocou-o no chão, apontou a varinha e sussurrou: _Confringo!_

O objeto explodiu em chamas e, com ele, a Comunal inteira explodiu junto, incluindo Snape e a garotinha. Hermione, ao ser lançada para o ar, foi parar em outras memórias e, com isso, visitou muitos locais diferentes e desconhecidos, assim como pareceu passar por muitas pessoas, conhecidas ou não. Era como uma viagem rápida por todos os lugares possíveis. Viu Snape abraçando Pansy, Draco beijando-a, uma lápide escrita "Daisy Parkinson, uma flor livre", o rosto de um Comensal da Morte, Blaise Zabini sorrindo, uma mulher loura e com olhos acinzentados, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy abraçando a garotinha ruiva que Hermione acabara de ver, Malfoy derrubando Pansy no chão, grandes olhos cor de laranja e…

– ARGH! – Hermione berrou ao ser lançada no chão da Ala Hospitalar. Ela, rapidamente, tirou a capa e olhou ao redor, vendo os leitos com seus respectivos enfermos. Ao voltar para a cabine com as cortinas fechadas, viu Pansy Parkinson machucada e desacordada, tendo certeza de que estava fora da mente da garota agora. Rapidamente, ela voltou a se cobrir com a capa e reparou que, de repente, o ambiente parecia não tão aquecido como antes. Ignorando a temperatura, no entanto, ela pegou o distintivo nas mãos e, ao observá-lo, reparou que a serpente não sibilava mais, nem se movia. O objeto não parecia mais pertencer as trevas e, sim, um objeto comum. Ao fitar Parkinson, Hermione percebeu que alguns hematomas mais fracos sumiram do rosto da garota e alguns arranhões já não pareciam tão fundos. A magia voltara para ela então? Hermione rapidamente apontou a varinha para o distintivo e sussurrou qualquer feitiço ilusório de que a serpente estava se movendo, embora não soubesse como fazê-la sibilar. Ao menos podia enganar Minerva de longe. De repente, Hermione ouviu passos de alguém entrando na Ala Hospitalar, provavelmente pelo barulho da sua queda. Ela rapidamente saiu do leito de Pansy e, muito suavemente, passou ao lado de Madame Pomfrey, que conferia leito por leito para ver se tudo estava normal. Quando teve a oportunidade, a grifa correu para fora do local e foi direto à Comunal, já não se lembrando de mais nenhum monstro ou desconfiança. Só rezava mentalmente para que não tivesse cometido um grande erro.

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde que Parkinson fora para a Ala Hospitalar. Hermione sabia que, no dia seguinte ao ocorrido, a loura recebera alta e ouvira dizer por aí de que "um milagre a salvou". Pansy também parou de perseguir Hermione obcecadamente para pedir pela magia de volta, então provavelmente o que a grifa fizera deu certo. Os alunos já estavam desconfiados de que algo muito estranho ocorria no castelo, porque na noite em que Hermione vira as pegadas do monstro e perdera a chance de provar quem estava por trás disso, alguns outros alunos presenciaram as pegadas na neve. Isso gerou teorias absurdas e algumas pessoas até chegaram a dizer que Voldemort não morrera de verdade, o que era um delírio enorme, pois todos que estavam presentes na batalha de Hogwarts viram o corpo sem vida de Voldemort. De uma coisa, no entanto, Hermione tinha certeza: Pansy Parkinson nada tinha a ver com o monstro, afinal, estava na Ala Hospitalar enquanto ele estava à solta por aí. Minerva garantira de que ele só entrava nos terrenos do castelo com o auxílio de alguém. O Natal estava mais próximo do que nunca e Hermione tinha certeza de que se divertiria muito quando fosse para a casa dos Weasleys celebrar, então contava os dias pacientemente para que a data festiva chegasse de uma vez. Ela tinha a sua rotina diária de assistir as aulas (quando tinha), almoçar, ler um pouco, fazer as tarefas diárias, escrever para Ron, fazer um pouco mais de tarefas, passear ao ar livre no final da tarde, jantar, ler mais um pouco na Comunal e ir dormir. Era uma rotina chata e solitária, mas Hermione já estava acostumada e nem sentia o tempo passar.

Hermione estava indo à Comunal depois da janta e, por vir direto do Grande Salão, precisou passar pelo corredor onde ficava a Sala de Poções. Enquanto ela andava, reparou que o depósito de poções de Horace Slughorn estava com a porta um pouco aberta, sendo que Hermione acabara de vê-lo no jantar. Como ele teria se deslocado tão rápido até ao depósito, se ele nem tinha terminado a refeição quando Hermione saiu? Desconfiada, a garota se aproximou um pouco mais do local e, muito silenciosamente, espiou pela fresta da porta. Viu que, de fato, tinha alguém ali, mas se tentasse enxergar melhor, acabaria sendo pega. Por isso, ela apenas ficou ao lado da porta, quietinha e sem fazer um mísero ruído, esperando até que a pessoa saísse. Quando ela viu a porta se abrir um pouco, ela logo sacou a varinha e apontou para quem quer que fosse, silenciosa. Quando viu a sombra da pessoa, mentalizou " _Expelliarmus_ ". Assim que saiu do depósito, a varinha de Pansy Parkinson voou de sua mão para o outro lado do corredor. Hermione levou um susto com a garota, enquanto Pansy resmungava baixinho, provavelmente também pelo susto.

– Ficou maluca, Granger? – Parkinson resmungou, sussurrando " _accio_ " em seguida para que a varinha voltasse para suas mãos.

Hermione, porém, continuou apontando a dela para a loura.

– O que pensa que está fazendo aí, Parkinson? – a grifa perguntou desconfiada e com o cenho franzido.

– Por que isso seria da sua conta? – Pansy debochou.

– Porque é muito normal ficar em um depósito de poções que é proibido para os alunos! – Hermione rosnou.

– Certo. – Pansy respondeu, tão calma como Hermione nunca imaginara. – Eu estava roubando uma poção.

Hermione ficou incrédula.

– O quê? – ela perguntou, quase como se não acreditasse que a loura lhe revelara tão fácil.

– Eu vim roubar Veritaserum, mas não encontrei. – Pansy disse com certo desapontamento na expressão.

– Por que diabos você quer Veritaserum? – Hermione questionou, ainda incrédula.

– Granger, eu vou ter que te explicar a função do Veritaserum ou ao menos isso você sabe? – Pansy sorriu com ironia.

– Não seja ridícula! – Mione voltou a rosnar. – Em quem você quer usar isso?

Pansy suspirou, guardou a varinha no bolso, puxou Hermione pelo braço - que, por um momento, não teve reação - e parou com ela no canto do corredor.

– Eu quero usar em Draco Malfoy, está bem? – ela disse com toda a calma do mundo.

Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Certo. Por quê? – a grifa agora guardava a varinha.

– Ora, você não acha esquisito? – Pansy sussurrou como se fosse óbvio. – Essa criatura maligna que McGonagall está preocupada apareceu depois que Malfoy voltou!

Por que Pansy estava contando isso à Hermione?

– Hum… E por que Malfoy controlaria um monstro? – a grifa cruzou os braços.

– Ele perdeu parte da memória, não é? – Pansy explicou com calma. – Quer dizer, não se sabe o que passa na cabeça dele agora.

– Parkinson, Malfoy mal consegue desarmar uma pessoa e vai conseguir controlar um monstro? – Hermione revirou os olhos; estava, definitivamente, perdendo a paciência.

– Não seja burra, sang… Granger. – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu conheço Malfoy como a palma da minha mão. Ele era inteligente ao extremo e a parte da memória que ele perdeu foi apenas do período do primeiro ao terceiro ano. Ele perdeu apenas os ensinamentos básicos, como fazer uma pena levitar ou preparar uma poção para deixar cabelos roxos. Mas ele lembra exatamente feitiços de nível avançado, poções perigosas e maldições. Malfoy sabe bem como se fazer de idiota.

Hermione, mais uma vez, estava incrédula.

– E… Como você sabe disso tudo? – ela perguntou. – Não. Tem algo errado. Por que está me contando tuo isso? – desconfiada, ela sussurrou.

– Oras, porque eu preciso da sua ajuda. – a loura sussurrou com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

– Hã? – Hermione balançou a face, confusa.

Pansy encostou Hermione contra a parede e se aproximou muito mais do que já fizera desde que conhecia a grifa; na verdade, Hermione só tinha ficado próxima assim de Ron. A grifa se sentiu um tanto tensa, mas ouviu Pansy sussurrar, muito discretamente, em seu ouvido.

– Preciso, Granger, que você prepare Veritaserum para mim. – Pansy sussurou.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A voz de Pansy era rouca.

– Por quê? – a grifa sussurrou, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

– Porque eu preciso. – Pansy disse com firmeza, embora entre sussurros. – E porque eu nunca mais vou ameaçá-la, machucá-la, humilhá-la ou incomodá-la. Faça isso por mim, Granger, e eu lhe deixarei livre da minha presença. Eu sei que você deseja muito isso.

Hermione não conseguia focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a voz arrastada de Pansy e o arrepio na espinha. Por um momento, se pegou olhando para os olhos acinzentados de Pansy e, em seguida, para o slábios.

– Para quando você precisa? – Hermione perguntou em um sussurro, distraída com o contorno da boca de Pansy.

– Para ontem. – a loura sussurou.

Uma forte corrente de vento passou pela janela e os cabelos de Pansy voaram, deixando alguns fios baterem no rosto da grifa. Com isso, o perfume de Pansy parecia mais forte ali.

– Vinte oito dias contados a partir da lua cheia. – Hermione respondeu, um pouco atordoada, tentando não olhar mais para a boca da loura. – Você arrumará os ingredientes e sempre que eu for preparar, você terá de estar junto. Se eu for pega, você deverá ser pega junto comigo.

– Fechado. – Pansy sorriu com o canto dos lábios e se afastou da grifa. Em seguida, ela ergueu uma das mãos em direção à Hermione.

– O que? – confusa, a grifa perguntou.

– Você não deveria confiar em mim tão fácil, Granger. – Parkinson revirou os olhos. – Eu vou fazer o voto perpétuo para dar a minha palavra de que lhe deixarei em paz. E você dará a sua palavra de que me entregará a poção.

Hermione hesitou por um instante. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se quebrasse o voto. Em troca de uma vida sem Pansy incomodando-a, no entanto, Hermione não pensaria duas vezes.

– Eu dou a minha palavra. – Hermione sussurrou e esticou o braço esquerdo na direção do braço direito de Pansy.

As duas uniram as mãos, uma sob a outra, tocando os pulsos de ambas. Em seguida, Pansy ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para o meio do cruzamento entre as duas mãos.

– Você jura me entregar a poção em troca da liberdade em relação a mim? E não contar a ninguém? – Pansy perguntou em um sussurro.

– Eu juro. – Hermione sussurrou.

– Eu juro… – Pansy completou com a voz firme e, da ponta da varinha, um feixe de luz avermelhado envolveu as mãos e os pulsos de ambas, prendendo-as magicamente como uma corrente.

Assim que os feixes de luz desapareceram, elas se afastaram. Hermione apenas assentiu com a face e se virou para se retirar, mas Pansy a chamou mais uma vez.

– Granger? – ela aumentou o tom de voz, mas ainda era discreta.

A grifa se virou para olhá-la.

– Obrigada. – a loura dissera com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Hermione ficou tão assustada com a gentileza que acabara de presenciar, ainda mais vinda de Pansy, que não conseguiu pensar num modo de responder e apenas se retirou do local.

* * *

Na noite de lua cheia, exatamente cinco dias após o combinado de Hermione e Pansy, elas deveriam se encontrar na Sala Precisa para preparar a poção. Era estranho demais estar ali, não com Ron ou Harry, mas com quem deveria ser a sua inimiga. Hermione, até então, não tinha certeza de que aquilo era o certo a fazer, mas ao menos ficaria livre de Parkinson para sempre, o que era um alívio. A garota estava quase desistindo de esperar no corredor, até que Pansy chegou, apressada e ofegante.

– Uns alunos idiotas do terceiro ano resolveram tentar matar uns aos outros e eu tive que tirar alguns pontos. Não costumo me atrasar. – Pansy resmungou, segurando no braço esquerdo uma bolsa cheia de ingredientes. – Certo, como entramos aqui?

– Se você tiver de perguntar, não vai conseguir entrar, Parkinson. – Hermione disse com calma. – Nunca esteve na Sala Precisa, não é?

Pansy cruzou os braços.

– Não. – ela disse com um tom esquisito.

Hermione não sentiu firmeza na resposta, mas ignorou-a. A grifa se aproximou da parede alta e de concreto em que não havia nada e, tranquilamente, entoou firme:

– Preciso de um lugar para preparar uma poção perigosa. – Hermione foi sincera.

Uma porta surgiu na parede e logo ficou disponível para que fosse aberta. Hermione, sem pressa, destrancou-a e entrou no local. Pansy foi logo atrás, deslumbrada com o lugar da mesma forma que Hermione.

A sala era escura e lembrava muito a Sala de Poções. No canto, diversos livros empilhados em armários estavam organizados, enquanto caldeirões estavam espalhados por todos os lugares. No centro uma mesa com um pequeno caldeirão fumegante chamava a atenção e, na parede central, um quadro negro com todas as instruções da Veritaserum podia ser lido.

– Uau! – Hermione deixou escapar e foi direto à mesa de centro com o pequeno caldeirão.

Ambas se sentaram no chão, ao redor da mesa e, ao lado do caldeirão, Pansy separou os ingredientes.

– Ué, começamos com as ervas? Os livros sempre diziam para começar com as sanguessugas. – Pansy questionou, lendo as instruções no quadro negro.

– E por que você acha que essa é uma das poções mais difíceis de preparar? Nem os livros sabem! – Hermione picotava algumas folhas de ervas.

– Você já preparou uma Veritaserum antes, certo? – Pansy perguntou com desconfiança.

– Não. – Hermione fora extremamente sincera.

– O quê? – Pansy rosnou. – E por que você não me disse?

– Você não especificou que eu deveria saber preparar. Você só disse que eu poderia te ajudar. Agora é tarde para reclamar, Parkinson. – a grifa terminava de picotar as ervas e as juntava no cantinho.

Pansy franziu o cenho e permaneceu calada o resto da noite, só falando quando era extremamente necessário. Algumas vezes, ela questionava como deveria ser feito e tentava dar palpite, mas Hermione a cortava. Duas horas se passaram e as duas ainda separavam ingredientes pacientemente. Já haviam raspado um chifre inteiro de unicórnio, drenado sanguessugas, tiraram as asas das moscas, desfiaram cabelos de veelas, entre outras coisas. Agora, Hermione começaria a colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão.

– Você não me disse como soube tudo aquilo sobre a memória de Malfoy. – Hermione perguntou do nada, quebrando o silêncio.

Pansy não parecia muito paciente para responder, mas sabia que tinha a obrigação de ao menos ser suportável, pelo menos enquanto estivesse com Hermione no preparo da poção.

– Minha mãe trabalhou no St. Mungos até… – ela engoliu em seco. – Os últimos dias da sua vida. Ninguém se lembrou de tirar o acesso do crachá dela. Consigo o que eu quiser de lá.

– Imagino que tenha conseguido os ingredientes lá também, certo? – Hermione perguntou enquanto atirava sanguessugas no caldeirão.

– O St. Mungos possui todos os ingredientes do mundo bruxo, até mesmo os mais raros. Tudo deve ser garantido para que qualquer poção possa ser fabricada. – Pansy explicou.

– E por que você não pegou Veritaserum lá? – Hermione questinou, agora esmagando as sanguessugas no fundo do caldeirão, ao fogo.

Pansy gargalhou com ironia.

– Você não acha que uma poção proibida pelo Ministério da Magia para usos sem fins medicinais ficaria disponível lá, não é? – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eles preparam quando alguém precisa.

Hermione, por um momento, tirou os olhos do caldeirão.

– Quer dizer que, se alguém precisa de Veritaserum, precisa esperar quase um mês?

– Sim, se já não tiver outra pessoa na fila esperando. – Pansy esmagava uma sanguessuga. – Somente uma por vez pode ser preparada.

– E por que, exatamente, você precisa de Veritaserum com o Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou enquanto misturava as sanguessugas no líquido fumegante.

– Eu já lhe respondi isso, Granger. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Quero saber se ele está envolvido com o monstro.

Hermione fitou Pansy com repreensão.

– Certo, e também preciso saber umas coisas a mais. – ela cruzou os braços.

– Que coisas?

– Oras… – Pansy franziu o cenho. – Coisas íntimas. Fomos um casal.

Hermione gargalhou.

– Você arriscaria a sua pele e a sua liberdade para saber coisas íntimas de casal? Parkinson, não sou idiota.

– Eu não quis dizer coisas _íntimas_. Eu quis dizer… Coisas que só eu posso saber! – a loura explicava com frieza. – Malfoy sabe de muitas coisas.

– E por que você não usou a Legilimência? Quer dizer, você é uma ótima legilimente, não é? Seria mais fácil.

– Acha que não tentei, Granger? – Pansy rosnou. – Foi a primeira coisa que fiz! Mas depois que Malfoy perdeu a memória, ele tem praticado Oclumência mais do que nunca. É impossível entrar na mente dele, por mais imbecil que ele pareça as vezes.

– Entendo. – Hermione mexia lentamente o caldeirão.

– Ora, vamos logo com isso! – Pansy apontou o dedo para o líquido fumegante no caldeirão que, de repente, ficou mais espesso.

– Não faça isso, não seja idiota! – Hermione berrou. – Você não entendeu? A poção é extremamente perigosa. Se fosse para ser apressada com magia, não precisaria durar um mês. Tem que fazer com calma!

– Merda. – Pansy resmungou. – Quer dizer que vou ter que passar todas as noites vendo você mexer esse caldeirão dessa forma molenga? Digo, não rola nem um jantar?

Hermione fuzilou Pansy com os olhos.

– Fica fria, Granger. – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu não vou agarrar você.

Hermione, de repente, ficou muito corada. Quem estava falando em agarrar?

– Eu não achei que você fosse me agarrar, Parkinson! Você nem gosta de garo… – Hermione deu uma pausa ao ver o sorriso malicioso da loura. – O quê? Você gosta?

Parkinson deu uma risada discreta.

– Oh meu Deus! – Hermione colocou as mãos sobre a boca. – Então Ron e Harry estavam certos!

– Certos sobre o quê? – Pansy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– É que…

Hermione, de repente ficou muito corada.

– Diga de uma vez, Granger.

– Um dia, n'A Toca… – ela gaguejou. – Pensamos ter ouvido uns barulhos no seu… No seu quarto. E Astoria não estava no quarto dela e…

– Ah, sim. – Pansy bocejou. – Eu beijei Astoria, Granger. Eu fiz sexo com ela. Ela gemeu feito uma cadela no meu ouvido. Vocês não ouviram isso?

Hermione, de repente, se levantou.

– Por que está me contando isso? Eu não estou interessada. – ela ralhou.

– Não seja estúpida, a poção vai queimar. – Pansy se enfezou. – Eu aposto que a pirralha Weasley conta todos os detalhes das noites dela com Potter e você não fica com todo esse nojinho.

Pansy tinha razão. Ginny e Harry não eram tão nojentos quanto Pansy e Astoria.

– Eu só não quero saber os detalhes da sua noite de… – ela pigarreou. – Ahn… Carícias íntimas com Greengrass.

– Granger, você nunca pensou em… Beijar uma amiga? – Pansy perguntou de forma tão direta, que Hermione quis se afogar naquele caldeirão.

– Não! – ela respondeu, vermelha como um pimentão. – E agradeceria se mudássemos de assunto. Estou muito satisfeita com… A minha relação. Obrigada.

Pansy deu uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir, separou o pó do chifre de unicórnio e colocou-o no líquido fumegante.

As duas passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e, por mais que se alfinetassem o tempo todo, até que fora divertido. Pansy Parkinson era um tanto debochada e as vezes possuía o humor ácido demais, mas nada que Hermione não pudesse conviver. No fim da noite, quando elas terminaram de colocar todos os ingredientes e se deram conta de que estavam quase cinco horas trancadas na Sala Precisa, elas correram para fora e deixaram a poção no caldeirão, descansando no fogo. Ambas precisariam estar ali às seis horas da noite do dia seguinte, ou a poção passaria do ponto. Quando elas deixaram a Sala Precisa e ficaram frente à frente no corredor, Hermione notou que Pansy a observava com discrição.

– Hum… Então… – Pansy sussurrou.

– Nos vemos amanhã. – Hermione completou, se encolhendo um pouco no uniforme.

– Sim, de fato. É isso. – a loura disse com alguma seriedade.

– Boa noite, Parkinson. – Hermione disse com alguma firmeza, mas já pensando em sua cama quentinha que a esperava.

– Boa noite, Hermione. – a sonserina disse com alguma hesitação na voz. – E você… Pode me chamar de… Pansy.

Hermione deu um sorriso sincero que já não dava há muito tempo.

– Boa noite, Pansy. – ela disse e, por mais que soasse estranho, pela primeira vez, ela não sentira ódio da loura.


	18. A Pena da Fênix

_**Capítulo 17 - A Pena da Fênix.**_

Hermione corria, atrasada, em direção à Sala Precisa. Tivera um dia cheio, com aulas complicadíssimas, tarefas em excesso, deveres como Monitora-Chefe etc. Não parou para descansar um mísero segundo desde que acordara e sua cabeça latejava, mas precisava ajudar Pansy Parkinson de qualquer jeito, afinal, se atrasasse um dia na poção, correria o risco de atrasá-la e tudo poderia dar errado. Tudo o que a grifa não queria, era quebrar o voto perpétuo, então por mais que, as vezes, simplesmente quisesse deixar tudo de lado, não podia. Sua vida era importante demais. Ela tentava correr discretamente nos corredores, mas precisou parar algumas vezes. A primeira, foi porque Pirraça resolveu passar nos corredores jogando bombas de bosta nos alunos (onde ele arrumava essas coisas e como ele conseguia segurá-las?) e Hermione precisou desviar de tudo o que era lançado em sua direção. A segunda foi porque Filch resolveu brincar com a sua gata, Mrs. Norris, no exato momento em que Hermione desejava passar por aquele corredor. Todos deveriam estar no Grande Salão naquele horário, já que o jantar fora servido. Hermione e Pansy podiam despistar facilmente porque os Monitores-Chefes tinham permissão de ficar apenas no hall, ao lado do Grande Salão, ordenando os alunos a irem jantar; por isso, ninguém desconfiaria se elas não estivessem em suas respectivas mesas. Porém, estando em um corredor muito distante de sua Comunal faria Filch desconfiar. Por que não trouxe a capa? Certo, não queria que Pansy soubesse da existência daquela relíquia, mas as vezes sentia falta do objeto.

Quando finalmente chegou no corredor em que dava na Sala Precisa, encontrou Pansy encostada na parede, distraída, brincando com um pergaminho magicamente transformado em um lobo. O animal pequeno e frágil caminhava lentamente sobre o ar, sentando vez ou outra para descansar. Quando Hermione se aproximou, no entanto, o pergaminho pegou fogo, desfazendo-se no ar.

– Por que desmanchou? – a grifa perguntou, decepcionada. – Era uma bela magia.

– É só pergaminho, Granger. – Pansy revirou os olhos e desencostou-se da parede, suspirando. – Podemos entrar?

Hermione se adiantou, sussurrou que precisava de uma sala para dar a continuidade à poção Veritaserum e, de repente, elas já tinham o acesso ao local. Hermione reparou que o local mudara um pouco. Parecia um pouco mais aquecido e ainda mais escuro, talvez para que deixasse a poção em condições perfeitas e não prejudicasse o preparo. Muita luz ou muito frio poderiam alterar a essência do conteúdo do caldeirão. Elas se sentaram ao redor da mesinha de centro e Pansy jogou, sobre a mesa, uma pedra de bezoar.

– Certo, amasse o bezoar e extraia o que sair de dentro dele, enquanto eu misturo a poção. Mas só retire as coisas de dentro quando for a hora certa! Senão isso…

– Explodirá na gente. – Pansy completou. – Eu sei.

Hermione começou a mover uma pequena colher dentro do caldeirão, que misturava um líquido espesso e muito nojento.

– Sinto pena de quem vai beber isso aí. – Pansy disse, enojada.

– Essa é uma das piores fases. – Hermione completou. – Cheira à mentiras. Só vai ficar suportável depois que acrescentarmos o ingrediente mais especial…

Pansy arregalou os olhos.

– Espera. – a loura deu uma pausa súbita. – Que… Ingrediente?

Hermione, desconfiada, franziu o cenho.

– Pansy Parkinson. – ela entoou com seriedade. – O principal ingrediente de uma poção Veritaserum. Uma pena da calda de fênix.

– Por Merlin! – Pansy deu um berro. – É mesmo!

– Você… esqueceu? – Hermione franziu o cenho.

– Não me culpe. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Eu ainda não tinha jantado quando roubei os ingredientes. Realmente deixei passar, estava com muita fome e-

– Nós. Duas. Iremos. Morrer! – a grifa rosnou. – A poção não passará desse musgo nojento sem a pena, Parkinson! Eu não quero morrer!

Pansy se levantou.

– Calma! – ela disse com irritação. – Iremos encontrar uma.

– Como assim _encontrar uma_? – Hermione questionou. – É só ir ao St. Mungos e roubar!

– Ahn…

Hermione cruzou os braços e fuzilou Pansy com o olhar.

– Fale de uma vez.

– É que o St. Mungos usou o último estoque de pena de fênix para uma Felix Felicis. Não há nenhuma lá.

– COMO É? – Hermione berrou, quase virando o caldeirão na mesa. – E agora é que você me diz? Como vamos encontrar uma pena de fênix à essa altura? Pansy, nós precisamos colocar essa pena amanhã á noite! Senão tudo será em vão e nós…

– CALMA! – Pansy disse em tom alto e frio. – Eu já disse que darei o meu jeito. Você apenas me ajude!

Hermione estava furiosa. Pansy sempre fora inteligente em poções. Como se esquecera de um detalhe tão importante? Porém, a grifa sabia que não adiantava ficar em pânico naquele momento.

– Certo. Quem encontra horcruxes, encontra uma pena dessas. – ela disse para si mesma.

– Dumbledore tinha uma fênix, não tinha? – Pansy tentava pensar em algo. – Podemos arrancar dela!

– Você sabe que para arrancar uma pena de uma fênix, Parkinson, ela precisa estar à beira do renascimento. – Hermione cruzou os braços. – E além do mais, Fawkes não foi vista desde o enterro de Dumbledore. Ela se foi!

– Não é possível que ninguém mais tenha uma fênix por aqui. – a loura coçou a testa, um pouco incomodada. – Espera!

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Pansy fazia uma expressão de exclamação.

– Existe alguém muito próximo de Dumbledore e que, possivelmente, tem um estoque de penas de fênix ou ao menos sabe onde Fawkes está. – ela disse, se vangloriando.

Hermione pensou por um instante.

– Abeforth? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Você realmente espera conseguir algo com Abeforth Dumbledore? Ficou maluca?

– Eu não. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Mas você sim.

Hermione ficou de pé.

– Ah, claro! – ela disse com desprezo. – Como se já não bastasse estar arriscando a minha vida, o meu futuro por uma Veritaserum, eu ainda vou ter que arriscar minhas chances de me sair bem nas aulas de Abeforth?

– Ainda bem que você entendeu. – a loura disse com sarcasmo. – Certo, eu tenho um plano.

– Parkinson, eu não vou fazer essa loucura! – Hermione rosnou, mais furiosa ainda.

– Certo, então podemos abandonar este caldeirão aí e morrermos. – ela disse com naturalidade. – Não falta muito pra isso acontecer, falta?

A grifa, por um momento, parou para pensar no que Pansy queria dizer.

– Você vai morrer?

– Não, Granger! – ela voltou a revirar os olhos. – Foi modo de dizer. Vai fazer isso ou não?

Hermione pensou, mais uma vez, no voto perpétuo. Pensou nos seus pais. E em Ron. Como eles ficariam se soubessem que Hermione morreu por quebrar um voto e ajudando alguém que, até dias atrás, era sua inimiga?

– Droga, Pansy. – ela se enfezou, – Qual é o plano?

Pansy se aproximou de Hermione e explicou, em detalhes, o que tinha em mente. Era um plano arriscado e totalmente absurdo, mas se Hermione fora capaz de voltar no tempo, caçar horcruxes, passar por um cão de três cabeças, lidar com Dolores Umbridge, invadir Gringotts e voar nas costas de um dragão, ela também seria capaz de arriscar aquilo. Pelo menos não enfrentaria monstros ou lugares impossíveis de escapar.

– Tá, tá. – Hermione disse com impaciência. – Mas se não der certo, Parkinson, morreremos. E você sabe. – ela viu Pansy revirar os olhos outra vez. – Temos até as cinco horas da tarde de amanhã.

– Nos vemos amanhã então, Granger. – Pansy assentiu com a face. – E melhore esse humor. Não conseguiremos fazer nada se você continuar assim.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

– Você querendo falar de humor?

Pansy sorriu e deixou a Sala Precisa, enquanto Hermione separou outro caldeirão, sobras de ingredientes da poção Veritaserum e mais alguns que encontrou nos armários da sala.

* * *

Hermione acordou com a aparência de um inferi no dia seguinte. Mal dormira por passar o resto da noite preparando uma poção do Morto-Vivo e testando-a em algumas aranhas. Só o tempo que Hermione levou para capturar duas aranhas, a poção quase passou do ponto e tudo não deu errado por muito pouco. De manhã, quando foi à Sala Precisa e viu que a poção estava aceitável e funcionava, a grifa separou um pouco do conteúdo em um frasco pequeno e guardou-o no bolso do uniforme. Em seguida, deixou o local e foi direto à Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde o Clube de Duelos continuava.

Hermione chegou um pouco atrasada, pois percebeu que a multidão de alunos já se encontrava em volta da pista e pareciam ansiosos por alguma coisa. Quem duelaria desta vez? A grifa esperava, de verdade, que não fosse chamada. Além de estar um pouco tensa pelo plano de conseguir a pena, não estava no melhor humor. Pansy Parkinson surgiu do nada entre a multidão e sussurrou, sem aviso prévio e de forma muito discreta, no ouvido de Hermione, o que fez com que a garota quase pulasse de susto:

– Olhe para a prateleira mais alta desta sala, ali no canto direito e observe exatamente o que tem no vidro de tampa dourada. – a loura sussurrou e não esperou por uma resposta. – Você sabe o que fazer, só aproveite a oportunidade que tiver quando eu for distraí-lo.

Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Pansy se afastou e foi direto para a pista. Ela parecia não se importar muito em duelar. Abeforth, que estava do outro lado e Mione ainda não havia percebido, pigarreou e todos os alunos se calaram imediatamente.

– Hoje, senhores, teremos mais um duelo avançado. – ele disse com empolgação. – Escolhi novamente a Srta. Parkinson por saber que ela tem… Coisas em comum com o seu adversário.

Quem seria o misterioso azarado que duelaria com Parkinson?

– Sr. Malfoy, por favor, vá para a pista. – Abeforth pediu com gentileza.

Pansy Parkinson arregalou os olhos e, por um momento, pareceu ter saído da órbita. Os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si e Hermione não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria. O garoto subiu na pista e parecia um pouco amedrontado, não só por estar diante da ex-namorada, mas também pelo fato de saber que Pansy era uma adversária forte, embora Malfoy fosse muito bom.

– Cumprimentem-se! – Abeforth ordendou.

Os dois, com muita má vontade, se cumprimentaram da forma mais falsa possível e Hermione pôde notar a expressão de repulsa de Pansy. Será que Abeforth sabia que eles já tiveram um relacionamento e resolveu ignorar mesmo assim? Antes que Pansy se virasse, Malfoy já agitava a varinha em direção à loura, mas ela fora tão rápida ao se virar, que apenas abrindo os braços, ela conseguiu criar uma barreira forte o suficiente para que o feitiço ricocheteasse e atingisse Draco, que foi lançado no ar.

– Você viu isso? – algum aluno da Lufa-Lufa sussurrou próximo a Hermione.

Pela primeira vez, a grifa presenciava um duelo de Pansy. Nos outros dois, Hermione fora a adversária e estava mais preocupada em se defender. Agora, podia analisar cada movimento de ambos e ainda ver como Pansy se sairia com a magia de volta. Malfoy, ao se levantar, já lançou outro feitiço contra Pansy que, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu bloquear, mas a sua varinha voou de suas mãos. Mesmo sem o objeto, Pansy conseguiu desarmar Malfoy, que pareceu surpreso.

– Pare de pensar na sua esposa e lute, seu fracote! – Abeforth berrou a Draco, que pareceu realmente ofendido com as palavras.

O louro se levantou e bloqueou um feitiço de Pansy, mas fora tão rápido, que conseguiu também fazer com que o ataque se virasse contra ela mesma. A loura caiu no chão e, dali mesmo, já lançava Malfoy contra o ar mais uma vez, enquanto recuperava a sua varinha. Hermione perdeu as contas de quantas vezes um lançara o outro contra o ar, assim como também perdeu a noção de todas as vezes que eles precisavam recuperar as varinhas que o outro desarmava.

A cena seguinte ocorreu tão rápido, que Hermione quase não conseguiu processar e entender o que estava acontecendo. Pansy lançara um feitiço contra Malfoy com a varinha e ele conseguiu bloquear, mas a loura não desistiu. Enquanto ela lançava outro, uma enorme águia passou pelo lado de fora do castelo, em frente à janela e, mesmo que Malfoy estivesse caído no chão, ele reagira. A ave negra voava rápido, mas Draco Malfoy apontou a varinha para a criatura, gritou " _Oppugno_ " e, em seguida, apontou a varinha para Pansy. Em menos de um segundo, a ave voou em direção à janela, ultrapassou o vidro e o quebrou em pedacinhos numa velocidade e força extremamente bruscas e fora lançada em direção à Pansy Parkinson, que se jogou no chão e, ao mesmo tempo, gritou " _Reducto_ ", mesmo com a varinha escapando de suas mãos. A ave, que vinha furiosa na direção da loura, quando estava a centímetros de distância, foi atingida pelo feitiço e explodiu, enquanto o feitiço que Pansy lançara antes, já tinha atingido Malfoy e o derrubado. Por fim, a loura se colocou de joelhos rapidamente e apenas apontou a mão para o garoto, berrando " _Petrificus Totallus_ " e petrificando-o antes que ele pudesse se defender. Por fim, Pansy Parkinson tombou no chão, mais exausta do que nunca.

Ninguém sabia como reagir. Na verdade, muita gente ainda não conseguira entender o que acabara de acontecer.

– Certo. – Abeforth quebrou o silêncio. – Meus parabéns, Srta. Parkinson. Foi um ótimo duelo. – ele subiu na pista e apontou a varinha para Malfoy, fazendo-o voltar ao normal.

Todos estavam absurdamente maravilhados pelo duelo que fora um dos melhores desde que o Clube dos Duelos se iniciou. Enquanto todos pensavam no duelo, no entanto, Hermione pensava em outra coisa. O modo como Malfoy conseguira controlar aquela águia, que é um animal de personalidade forte e extremamente independente, e fazê-la atacar Pansy, não era nada normal. Na verdade, até para controlar passarinhos, o bruxo deve estar com um nível de concentração altíssimo, o que não é o caso de um duelo, especialmente com alguém que acabara de perder parte da memória. A facilidade que Draco trouxera aquela águia para dentro da sala, ao ponto de fazê-la se arriscar para atacar, fez com que Hermione chegasse à uma única conclusão: Pansy Parkinson estava certa; Malfoy provavelmente era quem controlava o monstro, enquanto toda aquela confusão mental não passava de uma encenação. Malfoy, de fato, perdera uma parte da memória, mas não o suficiente para agir como se possuísse um retardo no cérebro.

A grifa assistiu mais dois duelos de alguns alunos mais jovens, que fora um completo desastre. Eles não possuíam tanta experiência e só sabiam fazer feitiços para desarmar ou de pequenos ataques, mas não conseguiam bloquear ou lançar um feitiço mais forte, como Estupefaça. Quando, finalmente, Abeforth encerrou as atividades, os alunos saíram, pouco a pouco, da sala. Hermione fora uma das últimas e, apenas quando notou que a maior parte dos alunos já estava do outro lado do corredor, é que ela tirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso e vestiu-a no corpo. Ela acabou tendo de confessar à Pansy que possuía uma capa para poderem planejar o que fariam, mas não contou que pertencia a Harry, tampouco que era uma relíquia da morte. Para Pansy, era apenas uma capa comum que perderia o efeito ao longo do tempo. Pansy Parkinson, ao sair da sala, foi para baixo da capa com Hermione e as duas voltaram para o local; ficariam ali até que Abeforth resolvesse buscar alguma coisa para beber.

As duas passaram, pelo menos, duas ou três horas sentadas no canto da sala, sem poder conversar ou se mover muito. Na verdade, Hermione até cochilou ali, enquanto Pansy ficou acordada, encolhida sob a capa, observando cada coisa que Abeforth vazia. A situação era tão cansativa e repleta de tédio, que Hermione, por um momento, preferiu deixar tudo dar errado a passar mais um minuto ali, naquele estado e ainda ao lado de Parkinson. Quando, finalmente, Abeforth levantou-se e retirou um frasco de sua mala, ele voltou a se sentar e começou a beber, sem que elas fizessem ideia do que tinha ali. Pansy cutucou Hermione com o cotovelo e a grifa apontou a varinha para um vidro próximo de onde elas estavam, sussurrando, em seguida, " _Reducto_ ". Pansy poderia ter lançado o feitiço, mas com a sua magia extrema, talvez causasse uma explosão bem maior e elas não queriam correr o risco de atingir o vidro da primeira prateleira, que continha a pena da fênix. Abeforth quase caiu para trás com a explosão do objeto e se levantou para ver o que tinha acontecido. Hermione e Pansy se levantaram e, enquanto Pansy sussurrava " _Abaffiato_ ", Hermione as guiava em direção à mesa que Abeforth se sentara anteriormente. Assim que o velho se virou de costas para observar o objeto no chão, Hermione, rapidamente, destampou o frasquinho que estava em seu bolso e despejou o conteúdo no líquido que o homem bebia, reparando que a cor mudara na hora. Elas teriam de torcer para que ele não olhasse para o que bebia, ou ele descobriria exatamente o que tinha ali. Quando ele voltou para a mesa e se sentou, ele pegou o frasco com a bebida e, sem nem olhar, bebeu um gole enorme do líquido, para o alívio das duas.

– Ora, mas o que-

Ele percebera que algo estava muito errado com a bebida. Na verdade, ele provavelmente reconhecera o gosto no momento em que bebeu, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar, ele simplesmente adormeceu e caiu com o rosto na mesa. Assim que ele começou a roncar e ficou óbvio que ele adormecera profundamente, as duas retiraram a capa e Pansy já sussurrava " _accio_ " para o vidro. Nada aconteceu.

– Você realmente não acredita que ele deixaria tão fácil, não é? – Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Bom, não custava tentar. – Pansy deu de ombros. – Certo, você vai. _Locomotor_!

Hermione mal teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa e, de repente, já estava flutuando no ar, sem controle algum de onde pisava ou como ficava em pé. Pansy a levou em direção à prateleira e, Hermione, com cuidado, tocou a tampa do vidro para abrí-lo e, tentando não flutuar para longe, conseguiu arrancar a tapa e pegar a pena dentro do objeto. A grifa duplicou o objeto, colocou o original dentro de um frasco maior e o enfiou no bolso, pois assim não o perderia. Assim que botou a duplicata no vidro de Abeforth, fechou-o novamente e Pansy anulou o feitiço, deixando Hermione pisar no chão novamente. Em seguida, as duas vestiram a capa e, finalmente, deixaram a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Na próxima vez, você vai! – Hermione rosnou. – Isso é um abuso!

– Pare de reclamar, Granger. – Pansy sussurrou sob a capa. – Pensa que é fácil guiar alguém que está flutuando sem deixá-la cair?

As duas rumaram em direção ao Grande Salão e, ao chegar lá, tiraram a capa e se separaram. Passaram o dia fazendo suas atividades normais e, quando o relógio marcou 04:50, elas se encontraram novamente na Sala Precisa. Cinco horas em ponto, Hermione adicionou a pena da fênix no caldeirão e observou que, o líquido que antes estava gosmento e pegajoso, agora se diluía e ficava completamente aguado, quase como se fosse água comum, apesar da cor escura. Hermione passou a próxima hora mexendo e misturando a poção e, quando o líquido pareceu descansar, ela diminuiu o fogo e ambas deixaram o caldeirão ali, como se chocasse um ovo.

– Certo, agora não precisaremos voltar aqui tão cedo. Apenas daqui a uma semana, talvez. – Hermione disse assim que elas deixaram a Sala Precisa.

– Ao menos conseguimos, não é? – Pansy disse com orgulho. – A pena.

– Sim, conseguimos. – Hermione, por um momento, sorriu, embora estivesse pensativa. – Pansy? Você está bem?

Pansy foi pega de surpresa.

– Por que eu não estaria? – a loura desconfiava.

– Porque… A luta com Malfoy, mais cedo… – Hermione dizia com receio.

Pansy Parkinson deu uma risada irônica.

– Eu disse a você, Hermione. – Pansy assentiu com a face. – Era puro fingimento. Malfoy continua esperto e perigoso. E você viu o que ele fez com-

– A águia? Sim. – Hermione suspirou. – Só faz o que você falou ter mais sentido.

– Sim, eu te disse. – ela negou com a face. – Ele está envolvido, tenho certeza. Mas logo poderei descobrir, certo?

Hermione sorriu e Pansy se despediu com um "até logo". Para onde a sonserina iria agora? Com quem compartilharia o seu dia e contaria sobre o duelo com o ex-namorado? Quem iria receber Pansy quando ela chegasse na Comunal? Hermione se sentiu um pouco comovida e, por um impulso, sem pensar duas vezes, berrou, quando a garota já estava um pouco distante.

– Parkinson! – Hermione tinha receio, mas tentou mesmo assim.

Pansy se virou.

– Por que não passa o Natal n'A Toca? – ela perguntou de uma vez. – Conosco?

Pansy estava surpresa e levou alguns segundos para responder.

– Ahn… – ela disse, sem graça. – Não é como se eu quisesse passar o Natal lá, Granger. – ela dizia com seriedade. – Eu continuo não gostando de você.

– Certo. – Hermione forçou o sorriso e, sem dizer mais uma palavra, se afastou.

Embora soubesse que Pansy Parkinson não era a melhor companhia, Hermione se sentia estranhamente decepcionada por seu convite ter sido recusado.

* * *

Finalmente o dia de deixar Hogwarts para passar o feriado do Natal e Ano Novo com a família havia chegado. Muitos alunos ficariam em Hogwarts, mas Hermione era uma das que iriam passar o Natal com a família. Na verdade, a grifa não passaria o Natal com seus pais, que ainda estavam na Austrália e pareciam mais felizes lá, segundo Harry. Hermione passaria o Natal com a sua segunda família, os Weasleys, como já fazia há alguns anos. Ela dormiu praticamente a viagem inteira do Expresso de Hogwarts e não viu o momento em que chegou a Londres, sabendo apenas que já era a hora de desembarcar ao ser acordada por Padma Patill. Cansada e um pouco tonta, a garota, que sonhara com Minerva pegando-a no flagra preparando a Veritaserum, tentava esquecer o pesadelo que acabara de ter. Assim que desceu do trem com o seu malão, se deparou com Ron, Harry e Ginny na estação de King's Cross e, pela primeira vez no último mês, a grifa se sentira extremamente feliz. Ela correu para os braços do namorado e se lançou contra ele, dando-lhe um beijo na boca que deixara Harry e Ginny, como sempre, constrangidos. Hermione não tinha esse hábito, mas considerando a saudade que sentia do namorado, não se importava muito com o que iriam dizer. Em seguida, a garota abraçou o melhor amigo e a cunhada, que pareciam tão felizes quanto Ron em vê-la.

Eles desaparataram até A Toca e, assim que pisaram na grama do local, Hermione pôde sentir o frio que fazia do lado de fora, já que ficara em lugares fechados desde o início da manhã. Feliz, a garota cumprimentou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, junto com George, Bill, Fleur, Percy e até mesmo Charles, que vivia na Romênia cuidando de dragões. Mesmo tendo acabado de chegar, Hermione já foi colocada para ajudar na arrumação da casa para a ceia, já que havia muita coisa para fazer. Harry, Ron e George ficariam nos jardins se livrando de gnomos. Charles, Percy e Bill ajudariam Arthur Weasley a guardar as tralhas espalhadas pela Toca. Ginny, Hermione e Fleur preparariam a refeição, enquanto Molly Weasley limparia o que desse da casa.

– Fleur, eu não tinha noção do quão grande a sua barriga já estava. – Hermione confessou.

Fleur pareceu um tanto ofendida; parecia não gostar de lembrar que não tinha mais o corpo perfeito de uma veela, ainda mais porque carregava gêmeos. Fleur deu aula em Hogwarts temporariamente; mas já havia dois meses que ela parou por não aguentar passar muito tempo fazendo esforço. A gravidez, de certa forma, era um pouco arriscada, principalmente porque Fleur era magra demais para uma gravidez de gêmeos.

– Eu non gosto muite da sensaçon de estarr gorrde. – Fleur disse enquanto picotava um pedaço enorme de carne. – Mas estou ansiose parra verr os bebés.

– Isso se eles não nascerem enfeitiçando a todos do jeito que você faz. – Ginny comentou, ríspida, sem perceber que estava sendo grosseira.

– Eu non me imporrte que os bebés sejam veeles. – Fleur disse com certo orgulho. – Na verrdade, serriam ainde mais bonites desse jeite. Oh! Marie!

Hermione e Ginny levaram um susto; Fleur disparou pela cozinha d'A Toca em direção à uma pessoa que havia acabado de aparecer na porta, embora Hermione não conseguisse enxergar quem era.

– Ah, não. – Ginny resmungou. – É sério que essa garota vai passar o Natal aqui?

– Quem é? – Hermione perguntou, espiando enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para enxergar a garota.

– É Marie Delacour, prima de Fleur e Gabrielle. – Ginny disse com repulsa. – Outra veela. Já não basta aturar uma enfeitiçando todos os homens da casa, quanto mais du-

– Todos? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Ron também?

Ginny ficou extremamente sem graça.

– Ahn, foi modo de dizer. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Essa garota passou o último mês aqui. Tão fresca e metida quanto Fleur. Ela será a…

– Madrrinhe des meus bebés! – Fleur batia palmas animadamente, como se contasse a novidade à Hermione.

A grifa fingiu se interessar, mas na verdade, não fazia diferença alguma saber que Marie Delacour, a garota que ela sequer conhecia, seria madrinha dos filhos de Bill e Fleur.

– Ahn… – Hermione sorriu, sem graça. – Prazer, Marie. Eu sou Hermione, namorada do-

– Rrone! – a ruiva de rosto fino, olhos verdes e muito magra, completou. – Aquele garrote adorrave!

O sotaque de Marie era insuportavelmente forte. Mas Hermione não prestava atenção nisso e sim…

– É. Certo. – ela sentiu o peito arder. – Ele é realmente adorável.

– Ele fique verrmelhe quande passe porr ele! – Marie disse animada. – Parrece un garrotinhe!

Hermione cruzou os braços. Estava sendo muito ciumenta ou Marie era totalmente sem noção?

– Pois Ron também fica encantado quando Hermione passa perto dele. Encanta-se por ela até quando ela está longe, viu. Sabe como é, _namorada_ dele. – Ginny cortou a garota, que pareceu ignorá-la e começou a falar de qualquer outra coisa aleatória com Fleur.

– Ignore, Ginny. Não é como se Ron desse atenção à ela, certo? – Hermione sorriu, embora estivesse enciumada.

Ginny forçou o sorriso.

– Claro. – a ruiva disse à amiga.

O dia passou extremamente rápido e a noite se aproximou. A véspera de Natal reunira a todos n'A Toca. Uma grande mesa estava arrumada no jardim e, sobre ela, um grande banquete chamava a atenção. Molly Weasley tinha feito questão de caprichar esse ano, em celebração à vida e ao fim da batalha de Hogwarts, assim como também queria honrar a memória do filho e dos amigos que todos perderam. O banquete lembrava bastante os jantares de Hogwarts, sempre exagerados. Hermione terminou de se arrumar junto com Ginny e, sem pressa, as duas desceram e esperaram no jardim pelos namorados. Era uma noite fria e nevava, então uma grande tenda fora montada para que a ceia não fosse atingida. Dentro da tenda, o ambiente era aquecido, iluminado e decorado com luzes e bolas de Natal, deixando o jardim d'A Toca extremamente adorável. Hermione estava feliz de estar em casa e quase não pensava mais nos seus problemas em Hogwarts. Até se esquecera da Veritaserum, que ficara no castelo, cozinhando em banho maria para o momento certo, que demoraria algum tempo. Hermione deixara de lado as lembranças dos N.I. , da quantidade de trabalhos que tinha para fazer, do monstro misterioso e até mesmo de Pansy Parkinson. Tudo o que a grifa queria, na verdade, era pensar apenas em curtir o momento com a família.

Quando todos estavam prontos, se sentaram à mesa e, juntos, agradeceram pelo ano que se passou. Em seguida, fizeram um minuto de silêncio pelos mortos na Batalha de Hogwarts e por toda a sua coragem. George fez um breve discurso sobre Fred que emocionou a todos e Harry agradeceu por tudo o que fizeram por ele. Todos pareciam muito felizes e agradecidos pela oportunidade de passarem mais um Natal juntos.

– Hermione, como estão as coisas em Hogwarts? – Arthur Weasley perguntou com gentileza.

– Tudo certo, senhor. – ela respondeu com franqueza, embora percebesse que o Sr. Weasley parecia preocupado. Será que ele sabia do monstro?

– Vocês deveriam ver Hermione duelando! – Ron disse aleatoriamente. – É brilhante!

Hermione sorriu e, corada, segurou a mão do namorado por baixo da mesa e trocou um olhar apaixonado com ele.

– E no Ministério? Como vão as coisas? – Molly perguntou a Harry e Ron.

– Tudo normal. – Harry respondeu com indiferença.

– Eu achei que acontecessem mais coisas, sabe… – Ron disse com um tom de desapontamento. – Criaturas para seguir, bruxos das trevas para prender, mistérios para descobrir. Na verdade, desde que Voldemort morreu, não acontece muita coisa.

Se soubessem o que rodeava Hogwarts, Hermione pensava, estariam muito ocupados agora.

– Isso é um bom sinal, certo? – Molly disse com tranquilidade. – Pelo menos as coisas estão tranquilas.

Molly Weasley, após alguma conversa, começou a distribuir os presentes. Como sempre, todos ganharam suéteres, exceto Marie Delacour, que ganhara meias. Provavelmente Molly não esperava pela visita em pleno Natal. Harry presenteara Ron com um aparelho esquisito que só aurores sabiam usar, Ginny ganhara roupas e presenteara Hermione com uma pena mágica que passava o conteúdo que absorvia das escritas a quem a utilizava. Ron presenteou a namorada com um livro novo sobre Aritmancia - uma das matérias preferidas de Hermione -, doces e um belo vestido, provavelmente escolhido por Ginny. Já Mione presenteou o namorado com um livro sobre Quadribol, Harry com uma Felix Felicis que Minerva lhe entregou no início do ano letivo e, para Ginny, alguns acessórios novos para que ela utilizasse em seus jogos de Quadribol. Entre os quatro, Hermione era a única que ainda não trabalhava, então não tinha muito dinheiro para comprar presentes. Contudo, o namorado e os amigos pareciam tão felizes com o que ganharam, que a grifa se sentiu completa.

Quando o relógio marcou meia noite, todos se cumprimentaram e desejaram um feliz Natal uns aos outros. Hermione não gostou muito de ver o abraço demorado que Ron dera em Marie Delacour, mas logo esqueceu quando pôde abraçar o melhor amigo e ouví-lo dizer que ela era a melhor amiga do mundo.

– Feliz Natal, Mione. – Harry sussurrou. – Eu espero que esteja se sentindo feliz e eu sinto muito por não podermos estar em Hogwarts com você.

– Ah, Harry. – a garota sorriu, abobada. – Estou feliz em estar com vocês!

Todos trocavam cumprimentos e estavam preparados para começar a comer a ceia, quando um barulho esquisito viera da parte escura do jardim, onde havia muitas árvores. Todos pareciam ter congelado, desconfiados, sem parar de observar a escuridão, como se esperassem por alguma coisa. Hermione, por impulso, se levantou e já estava com a varinha apontada para frente. Logo atrás, Harry se levantou também, provavelmente por ter o mesmo instinto, enquanto todos os outros permaneciam sentados. Parecia ter sido apenas um barulho, mas Hermione tinha certeza de que havia algo ali. Primeiro, ela vira as folhas das árvores se moverem. Em seguida, uma sombra grande surgiu no gramado, embora não desse para distinguir muito bem. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela já estava prestes a lançar o primeiro feitiço que lhe viesse à cabeça quando, das sombras, surgiu uma pessoa de pé, encapuzada. Não querendo assustar, a pessoa balançou a capa de forma suspeita e logo abaixou o capuz que a cobria, revelando os cabelos curtos de tom louro prateados, os olhos acinzentados e a pele pálida sob o tecido negro. Pansy Parkinson estava um tanto corada e séria, mas se aproximava devagar e um pouco tímida. Ninguém dizia nada. Hermione, de imediato, abaixou a varinha e tentava encontrar palavras. A sonserina se aproximou de todos e, com uma voz calma e indiferente, entoou:

– Eu não tinha para onde ir. – ela confessou num tom um pouco entristecido. – Eu pensei que… Talvez…

Ninguém entendia nada, nem mesmo Harry. Porém, Hermione, agora sorria.


	19. Confissões Natalinas

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e por todo o carinho que vocês têm me dado! Espero que estejam gostando da fic até agora! Qualquer coisa, sintam-se à vontade para se expressarem nos comentários!**

 **Att: _Bea_.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18 - Confissões Natalinas.**_

– Eu confesso que eu não esperava por isso. – Hermione disse em tom surpreso e agora tentava disfarçar o sorriso que dera tão descaradamente. – Mas eu estou feli… Er. – ela engoliu em seco. – Que bom que você veio. Venha, sente-se conosco.

A grifa se virou e esperou que Pansy a seguisse, rumando em direção à mesa onde estava prestes a acontecer a ceia. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam boquiabertos; na verdade, eles não mudaram de posição desde que Pansy surgira ali. Harry sorria discretamente. Ron afundava o garço com tanta força no pedaço de carne em seu prato, que se colocasse um pouco mais de força, acabaria rachando o vidro. Ginny olhava, desconfiada, para Harry. Fleur conversava entre cochichos com Marie e não parecia ter percebido que todos estavam surpresos, nem sequer percebera a presença de Pansy. Bill, Percy, George e Charles acolhiam Parkinson com simpatia, embora fosse possível perceber, no fundo dos seus olhos, que eles se sentiam um tanto desconfortáveis e confusos com a presença da sonserina n'A Toca. Hermione conjurou uma cadeira a mais na ceia e colocou-a ao lado de Fleur e Marie, que provavelmente eram indiferentes à presença de Pansy. O problema é que a loura agora ficaria de frente para Ron; Hermione só pensou nisso depois que Pansy já pedira licença e já estava sentada.

– Srta. Parkinson… – o Sr. Weasley disse, finalmente. – Sinta-se à vontade para ceiar conosco. Foi uma gentileza você ser convidada por…

Houve uma pausa brusca e constrangedora. Quem teria convidado Pansy, afinal? Ninguém mais sabia além da própria Hermione.

– Granger, senhor. – Pansy disse com um sorriso malicioso, de quem adoraria ver o circo pegando fogo. – Fui convidada por Hermione, em Hogwarts. De fato, foi uma gentileza da parte dela. Estamos trabalhando em um… Projeto. E me sinto lisonjeada pelo convite. – ela assentiu com a face, com uma expressão despreocupada.

Harry, Ron e Ginny desviaram o olhar bruscamente para Hermione.

– Projeto? – ouviu-se o sussurro furioso de Ginny. – Ela quase te mata e vocês trabalham em um projeto?

– _Abaffiato!_ – Harry cochichou e, de repente, os quatro pareciam estar numa bolha em que só eles se ouviriam. – Certo, agora você pode nos dizer exatamente o que você e Pansy Parkinson têm feito juntas.

Hermione, por um momento, odiou estar ali. Por que Pansy tinha que abrir a boca?

– É só um trabalho de casa do Slughorn. – ela revirou os olhos, fuzilando Harry com o olhar. – Devemos fazer em duplas.

Harry se encolheu em seu lugar.

– E de todas as duplas, foi ela a escolhida por você? – Ginny rosnou.

– Não fui eu quem escolheu! – Hermione protestou. – Todas as duplas foram formadas por Slughorn. São fixas, até o fim do ano letivo.

– E desde quando Slughorn passa trabalhos assim? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

– Você só teve um ano de aula com Slughorn e não estava em época de N.I.E.M.S. – Hermione sussurrou, se sentindo exausta por ter de explicar esse tipo de coisa até para Harry. – Não é como se vocês tivessem tido anos de aula com Slughorn pra saber!

Ron, até então, não dissera uma única palavra. Só se ouviu o prato rachando ao meio depois que ele quase o afundou na mesa.

– Ótimo, seu idiota! – Ginny berrou. – Mamãe vai nos fazer pagar caro por isso!

Hermione deu graças aos céus por ninguém mais estar ouvindo os gritos de Ginny.

– Eu não me importo. – Ron rosnou.

Seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele se virou para Hermione.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou à namorada, que se odiava agora por ter que dar tantas satisfações.

– Ela não tinha com quem passar o Natal, Ron! – Hermione disse com certa comoção. – Nem família, nem amigos, nem…

– E por que isso é da sua conta? – ele a cortou bruscamente, olhando-a com uma expressão de fúria. – Essa… Essa… maluca quase te matou, Hermione!

– Ela não quase me matou! – ela revirou os olhos. – Ela só me venceu no duelo! Alguém tinha que perder.

– O quê? – Ron rosnou. – Como…

Harry, por trás de Hermione, fazia um milhão de gestos para que Ron não dissesse nada.

– Eu… – Ron ficou um pouco confuso, mas resolveu aceitar o conselho do amigo. – E daí? Ela já quase te matou outras vezes!

– Eu não guardo rancor eterno, Ronald! – Hermione começou a se enfezar. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo!

– Ah, claro. – ele revirou os olhos. – Vou virar um desmemoriado e resolver esquecer que Parkinson é um demônio e quase tentou matar a minha namorada.

– Não fale assim, você não… – Hermione tentou explicar.

– EU FALO DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER! – Ron se levantou. – Eu não tenho que aceitar nada. Se você é idiota e quer ficar próxima dela, o problema é seu! – ele olhava feio para a namorada. – Só não conte comigo se-

– CALEM A BOSTA DA BOCA! – Harry berrou, furioso. – CALEM A BOCA! TEM OUTRAS COISAS ACONTECENDO AQUI!

Hermione e Ron pararam de discutir na hora, assustados. Harry olhou para a mesa e, só então, Hermione se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ao redor deles, enquanto ficavam discutindo na bolha anti-sons: Fleur gemia de dor irritantemente; sua voz era aguda e alta, enquanto ela apoiava as mãos na barriga e parecia desesperada. Marie falava algo em francês que ninguém mais entendia, mas ela demonstrava algum pânico. Bill se levantava depressa e pegava a esposa no colo, enquanto a Sra. Weasley, junto com o marido, estava de pé, largando tudo na mesa. George, Charles e Percy não sabiam muito o que fazer. Pansy estava indiferente, continuando a comer normalmente.

– Ela vai… Ela vai ter os bebês agora! – Bill gaguejou, enquanto carregava Fleur no colo. – Arrumem um transporte!

– Que transporte, Bill! – Molly berrou. – Para que se é um bruxo se vai levar a sua mulher por outra forma que não a aparatação?

– Eu… Eu não sei se Fleur está em condições de apara-

– ME LEVE AGORRE BILL! – Fleur gemeu, com a voz de choro.

– Não temos… Não… Temos… Muito tem… Tempo. – Arthur Weasley gaguejou.

– Você me viu parir sete filhos, Arthur! – Molly berrou. – E ainda reage assim?

A Sra. Weasley se distanciou da mesa e, com a varinha conjurou uma bolsa com tantas coisas, que Hermione não tinha ideia da quantidade de objetos que tinham ali. Depois que o choque inicial passou, ela se levantou.

– Eu… Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou, atordoada.

– Claro, precisaremos de gente que ajude. Bill e Mary… – Molly disse.

– É Marie. – a ruiva corrigiu, formando um bico de desprezo entre os lábios.

– Tanto faz, você vai comigo, Bill e Fleur primeiro. – a Sra. Weasley explicou, se virando em seguida para Ginny. – Você vá logo depois e leve aquela bolsa. Vá com Hermione, já que você ainda não tem permissão para aparatar.

Hermione se prontificou para ir, porém…

– Não. – Ron cortou as duas e se levantou. – Eu vou.

A Sra. Weasley arregalou os olhos.

– Mas… Você? – confusa, ela balançou a cabeça.

– São meus sobrinhos! Eu vou. – ele rosnou, passando na frente de Hermione, segurando Ginny pelo braço e pegando a bolsa pesada nas mãos.

– ANDE LOGE! – Fleur berrou outra vez. – ISSO DÓE MUITE!

– Ahn, tá. – Molly deu de ombros. – Vamos! Quando eu contar três…

Ela se segurou em Bill, que ainda carregava Fleur e, Marie, do outro lado, segurou timidamente no braço do ruivo. Em poucos segundos, eles desaparataram, deixando para trás o eco do último grito de dor de Fleur. Logo depois, Ron e Ginny desaparataram também.

– Certo, Molly pareceu esquecer que tem mais três filhos. – o Sr. Weasley se virou, falando com Charles, George e Percy. – Vocês vão comigo. Não vão querer perder o nascimento dos seus sobrinhos, certo?

Eles assentiram com a face e já se preparavam.

– Harry, Hermione e… Parkinson, vocês podem ir também se…

– Não se incomode conosco, senhor! – Harry disse, despreocupado. – Não vão gostar de receber tanta gente no St. Mungos. Visitaremos Fleur assim que uma parte do grupo voltar.

O Sr. Weasley sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

– Mande notícias, Sr. Weasley, por favor! – Hermione disse com um sorriso discreto no rosto, embora forçado.

– Claro. – o Sr. Weasley assentiu. – Mandarei um patrono quando os bebês nascerem.

O bruxo se segurou aos filhos e, em segundos, eles desaparataram também, deixando Harry, Hermione e Pansy para trás. Hermione e Harry se entreolharam e, em seguida, olharam para trás; por um segundo, pareciam ter esquecido até que Pansy estava ali. A loura terminava o seu prato e parecia não ter dado a mínima para o que acabara de acontecer.

– Você não tinha outra hora para devorar a comida, Parkinson? – Hermione rosnou.

– Pansy! – Harry falava com alguma alegria e se aproximava da cadeira da garota, que agora se virava despreocupadamente. – Como você está? Não nos falamos em Hogwarts…

– Eu estive ocupada… – ela disse enquanto pegava um copo cheio de suco de abóbora e tomava um grande gole.

– Eu e Hermione ficamos preocupados quando você sum-

– Você e Granger? – ela riu com deboche. – Você não tinha me avisado esse detalhe, san… Granger. Teria facilitado as coisas entre nós.

– Cale a boca! – Hermione disse, constrangida.

– Certo, agora vocês… – Harry foi se sentando ao lado de Pansy. – Podem me contar o que estão planejando juntas.

Hermione e Pansy se entreolharam. Sabiam que se contassem da poção para qualquer pessoa, estariam mortas.

– Não vão me contar? É sério? Você sabe que eu não vou fazer como o Ron ou a Ginny… – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione suspirou.

– Certo, Pansy, eu confio nele, pode contar – ela disse com tranquilidade. – E sei que você confia também.

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Provavelmente não entendera que Hermione só estava querendo contar qualquer coisa a Harry para que ele parasse de perguntar.

– Eu não confio em ninguém, Granger. – Pansy disse com seriedade ao encará-la, mas logo se virou para Harry. – Estamos planejando diferentes estratégias para o Clube dos Duelos. Criando novas defesas…

Hermione, atrás de Pansy, colocou a mão na testa. Pansy poderia ter inventado todas as desculpas possíveis, mas nada que envolvesse…

– Defesa? – os olhos de Harry brilharam. – Sério? E por que não me pediram ajuda? Eu posso ajudar e adoraria-

– Potter, são crianças. – Pansy cortou. – Não vamos ensiná-las a estuporar ninguém no segundo ano.

– Mas-

– Sem mais. – ela disse com firmeza. – Estamos criando novos feitiços, hã, justamente para os que são mais novos e frágeis, mas não podem usar defesas avançadas.

– Uhum! – Hermione concordou.

– Minerva adorou a ideia e-

– Ainda assim, eu posso ajudar. – Harry disse com empolgação. – Tenho ideias de-

– NÃO! – Hermione e Pansy disseram juntas.

Por um momento, as duas se encararam, contemplando a coincidência.

– Tá… Tá. – ele revirou os olhos.

* * *

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

Os ponteiros do relógio dos Weasleys se moviam lentamente, embora as setas de todos os membros da família ficassem apontadas constantemente para as palavras "em perigo". Um raio de luz atingiu o objeto e logo os ponteiros pararam de funcionar. Pansy Parkinson agora revirava os olhos, aliviada pelo som insuportável do relógio.

– Molly vai matar você por isso. – Harry sussurrou ao vê-la abaixar a mão que acabara de lançar um feitiço contra o objeto.

– Aham, claro que vai. – a loura debochou.

Os três estavam largados na sala de estar d'A Toca. Harry e Hermione jogados no sofá, um em cada ponta, enquanto Pansy estava numa poltrona, sentada confortavelmente. Eles passaram algumas horas em silêncio, enquanto esperavam pacientemente por alguma notícia da família Weasley. Será que Fleur já tivera os bebês? Será que tudo ocorrera bem? Será que Ron ainda estava com raiva de Hermione? E por que Pansy ainda estava comendo?

Irritada, Hermione jogou na loura uma almofada próxima ao seu corpo.

– Você vai explodir, Parkinson! – ela rosnou.

– Qual é? – Pansy perguntou com a boca cheia. – Você sabe há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma ceia de Natal?

As palavras atingiram Hermione a fundo. Ela pretendia se desculpar, mas a atenção de todos na sala mudara quando uma luz prateada avançou pela janela aberta e iluminou suavemente o cômodo. Em seguida, a luz formou no ar uma doninha prateada, que não demorou a falar com a voz de Arthur Weasley:

– Os bebês nasceram-

Harry e Hermione saltaram do sofá.

– ...E passam bem. – a doninha prosseguiu. – Fleur desmaiou durante o parto e isso complicou tudo, mas ao menos conseguiram tirá-los antes que fosse tarde. Ela já está acordada e lúcida. É um menino e uma menina: Victoire e… Fred. – a voz da doninha parecia embargada. – Ambos são metade veelas. Todos estão felizes… Amanhã todos já serão liberados. Feliz Natal!

A doninha desapareceu. Harry e Hermione se abraçaram. Pansy, que agora bebia uma taça de uísque flamejante, fazia pequenas faíscas no ar com as próprias mãos, provavelmente tão distraída que pareceu nem ter ouvido a notícia que o Sr. Weasley acabara de dar. Porém, quando Hermione e Harry voltaram a se sentar, ambos sorridentes, a voz fria e seca de Pansy cortou o silêncio.

– Dois irmãos da mesma idade… – ela falava, olhando para a parede. – Espero que eles não morram.

Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Por que morreriam? – a grifa perguntou, confusa.

– Porque as pessoas morrem todos os dias. – Pansy Parkinson disse com indiferença.

Harry desviou o olhar para a parede.

– Tim tim! – Pansy ergueu a própria taça, brindou-a no ar e voltou a beber, sozinha, afundando em sua poltrona.

Ninguém entendeu nada, mas Harry pegou a garrafa de uísque e se serviu, bebendo um enorme gole do líquido.

– Eles não vão voltar tão cedo, Mione. – Harry disse, dando de ombros. – Provavelmente passarão a noite acordados no hospital até que Fleur receba alta.

A grifa assentiu.

– Certo, olha… – o garoto se levantou e, junto com a garrafa, ajoelhou-se em frente à Hermione, pegando um copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro. – Beba um pouco e esqueça Ron. Você sabe que ele vai ficar assim por um bom tempo.

Harry serviu Hermione, que hesitou.

– Vamos, Mione. – ele revirou os olhos. – Você não está perdendo nada. Só relaxando um pouco.

– Na verdade, você está perdendo muita coisa com aquela cabeça de fósforo. – Pansy deu a sua opinião sem que ninguém mais pedisse. – Deveria estar na Bulgária com o bonitão.

Hermione ficou corada e, para não morrer de vergonha, pegou de uma vez o copo da mão de Harry e bebeu um gole grande do uísque.

– Aliás, eu não sei o que ele viu em você. – Pansy, mais uma vez, começou a falar sem que perguntassem. – Daphne é maravilhosa e linda, fez de tudo para chamar a atenção dele, mas ele não dava a mínima. Na verdade, a única vez que ele falou com Daphne, foi para perguntar o nome da "adorável menina que passava o dia na biblioteca." – ela riu sozinha. – Você teve sorte.

– Não sabia que gostava de jogadores de Quadribol, Pansy. – Harry voltou a se sentar no sofá e disse com descontração.

– E eu não gosto. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas não posso negar que o cara era bonito. Diferente de Cedric... Afinal, por que as garotas olhavam tanto pra ele?

– Ele era um rapaz adorável… – Hermione disse na intenção de não ser mais o foco do assunto.

– Eu só não sei quem era pior, ele ou a… Como é o nome dela mesmo? A oriental esquisita que Harry namorou. – Pansy deu de ombros.

– Cho Chang. Podemos não falar dela? – Hermione tentou ser suave, como se pudesse sentir a presença de Ginny fuzilando-os com o olhar.

– Vocês sabiam que o Cedric e Astoria se beijaram no Baile de Inverno? – Pansy confessou, não tendo nada a perder. – Eu devia saber que ela era uma vadia desde-

– Como é? Ele estava com a Cho! – Hermione disse, confusa.

– É, ele estava, mas isso não o impediu de pegar nos peitos dela. – ela debochou. – No quarto ano Draco mal me beijava.

Hermione e Harry se entreolhavam. Pansy estava claramente bêbada, mas por que raios ela contava tudo aquilo?

– Sabe, eu fico me perguntando… – ela confessou, pensativa. – Será que Astoria e Draco já tiveram alguma coisa antes, enquanto ele ainda estava…

Ela deu uma pausa brusca, como se pensasse se realmente queria falar sobre aquilo.

– Com você? – Harry entendeu na hora. – Não.

– Como pode saber? – Pansy perguntou, desconfiada.

– Sirius me falou um pouco sobre Lucius Malfoy e, pela descrição, Draco é exatamente igual ao pai. – ele explicava com calma. – Ele era bem mais velho quando meus pais, Sirius e… Snape entraram de Hogwarts. Lucius já era monitor, provavelmente do quarto ou quinto ano. Ele era um aluno inteligente, mas brilhante em poções. Foi quando ele encontrou algo em comum com Snape e, pelo que se sabe, enquanto Snape se dedicava a aprender tudo o que podia para ensinar, Lucius queria praticar. Ele foi do clube…

– Do Slughorn, eu sei. Lucius era um excelente alquimista. – Pansy cortou. – E o que isso tem a ver?

– Lucius era ambicioso e todo o seu interesse era sempre em benefício próprio. Ficou tão cego pelas artes das trevas, que não hesitou em se juntar a Voldemort, mas… – Harry fez uma pausa. – Ele fazia de tudo por Narcissa Black. Eles eram da mesma turma e Sirius dizia que era patético o modo como Lucius era monstruoso, mas ficava débil perto dela. Ele era ambicioso e interessado demais pelo poder para se apaixonar, mas Narcissa fez com que ele mudasse de ideia e logo eles se casaram. E então, Draco é…

– Ambicioso e covarde como o pai. – ela cortou mais uma vez. – Eu também sei disso. Onde você quer chegar?

– Até eu entendi, Pansy. – Hermione que, até então, só tinha escutado, falou com impaciência. – Malfoy é ambicioso e egoísta, não perderia o seu tempo se não quisesse realmente estar com você.

Pansy riu.

– Qual é a graça? – Hermione perguntou, desconfiada.

– É que vocês não o conheceram como eu conheci. – ela deu de ombros. – Draco é muito parecido com Lucius, sim. Mas diferente do pai, embora covarde, Malfoy era persistente. Ele passaria por cima de _qualquer_ coisa pela ambição. Inclusive, de mim.

– Como pode saber? – a grifa insistiu.

Pansy pousou calmamente a taça sobre a mesa de centro.

– Porque ele se aproveitava da minha confiança e invadia minha mente para descobrir o que ele quisesse sobre Snape ou os meus pais. – ela respirou fundo. – Sabia que eu era uma excelente oclumente e que ninguém mais conseguiria penetrar minha mente além dele e…

Harry e Hermione olhavam para ela, apreensivos.

– Me deixou para morrer na Batalha. Nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Porque ele _precisou_ se salvar. Foi quando você me achou, não é, Granger? – ela disse com frieza.

– F...Foi.

– Eu nunca fui uma prioridade para Draco Malfoy, como Narcissa foi para Lucius. – ela completou. – Se eu fosse, seria eu de aliança agora, certo?

Hermione assentiu com a face, embora detestasse concordar. Pansy pegou a taça novamente e voltou a beber.

– Mas não se sintam mal, eu realmente superei Draco. – ela deu de ombros mais uma vez. – Só lamento por saber que ele vai ter que passar a língua naqueles peitos pequenos pro resto da vida.

Hermione cuspiu o uísque. Harry deu uma risada.

– Astoria não é tão bonita quanto Daphne. – Harry sussurrou, pensativo.

– E não é mesmo. Pelo que Blaise me contava, ela era um espetáculo quando… Você sabe. – ela piscou para Harry. – Já Astoria era boa, mas… Eu sou melhor.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do que Pansy contou à ela na Sala Precisa.

– Por que estamos falando disso? – ela perguntou com constrangimento.

– Ah, fica fria aí, Mione. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Aposto que Ginny fala da minha… performance e, bem, você não deixa de ouvir.

– Mas… Mas… – Hermione gaguejou. – Ela é minha amiga. E você é um homem. – ela sussurrou para que Pansy não ouvisse.

– Eu já te escutei falar de Ron! – ele protestou.

Pansy, ao fundo, fez uma cara de quem ia vomitar.

– Mas o Ron é seu amigo e-

– É homem. Qual é o seu argumento agora? – Pansy cortou os dois. – Te incomoda ouvir falar que Daphne é linda, Granger? E que pode ser boa de cama?

Hermione estava mais vermelha que nunca.

– Na verdade-

– Eu fui pra cama com Astoria, você sabia, Harry? – Pansy sorriu com crueldade e o copo de Hermione caiu no chão. Todos os cacos se espalharam e Harry levou um susto.

Rapidamente, Pansy tirou a varinha do bolso, apontou para os caquinhos e os consertou até que formassem um novo copo. Em seguida, ela secou o chão. Harry estava surpreso também.

– Mas… – ele, confuso, tentava raciocinar. – Você e Astoria?

Hermione não se movera desde que ouvira Pansy. Ela já sabia, mas por que se incomodava?

– Sim. – a loura riu com deboche. – Não vai me perguntar por quem eu sofri mais no casamento?

– Eu não sabia que você gostava de… Meninas. – Harry fingiu muito mal e Pansy não pareceu se importar, ignorando que Hermione contara a ela que eles desconfiavam.

– Eu também não sabia até beijar Astoria. – ela suspirou. – Eu tinha teorias, apenas.

– E então você gostou? – ele perguntou com curiosidade.

– Quem não gosta? – ela riu, embora fosse um riso vindo de um humor irônico. – Potter, acho que Granger é muito infantil para o assunto.

Hermione, finalmente, mudou a expressão.

– Infantil? – ela cruzou os braços. – Eu só não…

– Vocês chamam famílias de sangue-puro de preconceituosas, mas aceitam uma amiga que não aguenta ouvir uma conversa sobre duas mulheres se beijando? O que vocês têm na cabeça? – Pansy revirou os olhos.

– Cale a boca! – Hermione rosnou. – Eu não tenho preconceito algum! Eu só não imaginava…

– Imagina se Rita Skeeter fica sabendo disso.. – Harry, aleatoriamente, ria. – A manchete do Profeta Diário no dia do casamento seria algo como: "Greengrass e Malfoy se casam; estaria Parkinson incluída na lua de mel?"

Pansy cuspiu o uísque para rir e os dois, bêbados, gargalhavam tão alto, que Hermione estava com vontade de quebrar a garrafa na cabeça de ambos. Mais uma vez, ela encheu o próprio copo e bebeu o líquido quase todo de uma vez, na esperança de não ter mais que ficar sóbria em nenhum minuto daquela conversa.

– Eu até beijaria a Granger, Harry. – Pansy confessou quase duas horas após confessar que gostava de meninas.

– Eu já achei que estivesse apaixonado pela Mione, mas era só amizade… – ele também confessou.

Hermione, surpreendentemente, gargalhou. Já estava tão bêbada quanto eles.

– Eu não beijaria você, Parkinson. – a grifa revelou, com a garrafa de uísque na mão ao invés do copo. – Eu não beijaria meninas. Eu só beijaria o Ron…

Pansy fez uma careta.

– Como você aguenta? – a loura perguntou enquanto bocejava. – Ele é tão…

– Da mesma forma que você aguentava Draco! – a grifa franziu o cenho.

– Cho Chang beijava mal. Ginny é ótima. Mas as vezes me acho melhor sozinho. – Harry, mais uma vez, foi aleatório ao dizer o que pensava.

– Potter, você é gay? – Pansy perguntou de forma tão direta, que Harry começou a rir muito, como se achasse que fosse brincadeira.

– Se Harry fosse gay, eu casaria com ele. – Hermione confessou. – Seríamos um ótimo casal de amigos.

– Cuidado, Hermione. – Pansy debochou. – A pirralha… como é o nome dela? Deve ter algum ouvido na parede e vai ficar com ciúmes…

– Pansy, e se você me agarrar? – Hermione foi direta e brusca.

– O quê? – a loura arregalou os olhos. – Ficou louca? Eu não vou agarrar você.

– Mas você gosta de meninas… – ela disse com alguma insegurança.

– E isso significa que eu vou querer você? Eu já te disse na Sala Precisa que não ia…

– Sala Precisa? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que vocês foram fazer lá?

Hermione e Pansy se entreolharam, mas não aguentaram e começaram a rir. Harry não entendeu nada, mas estava tão bêbado que começou a rir também.

– Ron vai terminar comigo se souber que eu estou bêbada com Pansy Parkinson. – Hermione sussurrou.

– Ele vai superar, Granger. – Parkinson deu de ombros. – Ele não vai terminar com você por isso, ele não é idiota.

Harry assentiu com a face, concordando.

– Isso é… Se ele não ceder aos encantos da outra Delacour. – Pansy disse com sinceridade.

– Que outra Delacour? – Hermione rosnou. – Do que está falando?

– A ruiva gostosa que estava ao lado da-

Harry deu um pisão no pé de Pansy, que calou a boca no mesmo instante.

– Ron estava olhando pra ela? – Hermione, agora com a voz de choro, se preocupava.

– Ela… Ela é uma veela, você sabe. – Harry tentava contornar. – É meio difícil _não olhar_ pra ela. Mas Ron ama você, mesmo sem ser… Uma veela.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

– Você é um péssimo amigo, sabia? – a loura o cortou. – Ela é gostosa, Granger, mas Weasley não é do mesmo nível que ela.

Os olhos da grifa se encheram de lágrimas. Pansy se sentiu mal por um instante.

– O que eu quis dizer é que… Você deve ter seus encantos. Ele não vai… Terminar com você.

– É, Mione. Você é incrível. – Harry completou.

* * *

O fim da noite fora um desastre. Hermione, completamente bêbada, ficou paranoica e não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que Ron estava, de alguma forma, interessado por Marie Delacour. De fato, a veela era absurdamente linda e muito mais atraente do que Hermione. Qualquer um se apaixonaria por ela, até Pansy. E por que Pansy estava nos pensamentos de Hermione outra vez? Talvez ter falado tão abertamente da preferência da loura por garotas tenha deixado aquilo na cabeça da grifa.

No dia seguinte, elas teriam de voltar para Hogwarts no fim da tarde. De manhã, Hermione e Harry receberam Fleur, Bill e os Weasleys com um café da manhã caprichado e ficaram muito felizes de conhecer os bebês. Apesar de gêmeos, os bebês não tinham nada em comum. Victoire era ruiva e tinha muito cabelo; seus olhos, apesar de mal abrirem, eram azuis como os de Fleur. Já Fred não tinha quase cabelo nenhum e os poucos fios em sua cabeça eram louros prateados como os da mãe. Os olhos eram azuis também, embora Fred tivesse um rosto muito parecido com o de Bill. Dependendo do ângulo, poderia até lembrar o falecido Fred. Fleur, pela primeira vez na vida, não parecia pensar nela e sim nos filhos. Molly chorava a cada minuto pela emoção e Arthur não parava de brincar com os netos. Ginny parecia ter se entendido com Fleur e ajudava em tudo o que podia, enquanto Ron tentava, um pouco desajeitado, ajudar Bill com os bebês. Ele ainda não havia feito as pazes com Hermione quando voltou e só resolveu conversar com a grifa quando ela já estava perto da hora de ir embora. Apesar de irritado, a comoção de ver os sobrinhos pela primeira vez o deixara mais aliviado, o que ajudou a facilitar a conciliação entre eles.

Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Ron e Ginny desaparataram em King's Cross. Pansy entrou logo no trem e se despediu de Harry e Hermione já n'A Toca, para que Ginny e Ron não desconfiassem da proximidade entre os três. Ron foi um pouco orgulhoso, mas beijou Hermione demoradamente antes de permitir que ela entrasse no trem. O que ficou na cabeça de Hermione foi o fato de Ron pedir para que ela não deixasse de ser a garota que ele conheceu, o que era esquisito para se pedir quando era ele o irritado da história. Em seguida, a grifa se despediu de Harry e Ginny e seguiu para o trem. Hermione chegou a procurar por Pansy, mas ela se sentia tão cansada e com tanta dor de cabeça - provavelmente causada pela ressaca -, que o melhor era entrar logo na primeira cabine e se acomodar no banco. A viagem foi longa, mas a grifa aproveitou para dormir e descansar, acordando apenas ao chegarem e desembarcarem em Hogwarts.

* * *

Como sempre, Hermione teve de organizar os alunos um por um nas carruagens e só ficou livre após ver o último grifo entrar no castelo organizadamente para que todos fossem ao Grande Salão. Hermione já ia entrar quando ouviu um estrondo vir da parte externa. Em seguida, um som desconhecido, que se assemelhava a um ruído de algo muito feroz, quebrou o silêncio e fez com que a grifa desse um pulo para trás. Ela correu para os jardins e, com alguma dificuldade por causa da neve, tentava chegar perto de onde ouvira o som. Com a varinha erguida, ela se aproximava do local onde ficava o Salgueiro Lutador e quase caiu para trás ao se deparar com duas sombras, frente à frente, atacando uma a outra.

– EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – uma voz masculina berrou e Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha.

– _Reducto!_ – ela ouviu uma segunda voz e sentiu o seu estômago revirar ao reconhecer de imediato a quem pertencia a voz feminina e fria que vinha de longe.

Pansy Parkinson estava de pé, mancando e tentando atacar alguém que estava escondido pelas sombras. Hermione ainda estava sem reação e tentava ver quem se escondia daquela forma. Porém, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Pansy fora atingida com um feitiço e, embora tenha conseguido se defender, sua perna machucada a traiu e o próximo feitiço atingiu-a em cheio, fazendo-a ser lançada para o alto e, em seguida, tombar com força no chão. O homem se aproximou da garota e finalmente saiu das sombras, ainda escondido pela capa preta e longa. Pansy não estava desacordada, mas parecia não ter muita força pela dor que sentia na perna. Quando Hermione olhou melhor, viu, sob a capa, o rosto de Avery, Comensal da Morte. O que ele estaria fazendo em Hogwarts?

Ele se preparava para atacar e Pansy parecia lenta demais para se defender. Hermione, apesar de saber que Pansy não morreria por conta da força de sua magia, não conseguia lidar com o fato de ver a loura sendo machucada. Ela sabia que Pansy nunca faria o mesmo por ela, mas Granger não conseguia aceitar que Pansy Parkinson estava prestes a ser ferida outra vez; ela não podia perder mais nada. Por isso, ao ver que o Comensal agitava a varinha e sussurrava um feitiço - Hermione não conseguiu ouvir -, ela se lançou contra eles e viu que um jato de luz verde vinha em sua direção; desesperada, ela se jogou em cima de Pansy e não teve tempo de pegar a varinha, mas sua mente se concentrava ao máximo em qualquer coisa que pudesse defender Pansy de sentir mais dor. A grifa, em pânico, praticamente abraçou a sonserina quando tombou sobre ela e o seu pensamento fora tão forte, que a maldição da morte lançada por Avery ricocheteou no que parecia ser um escudo invisível à frente delas e foi lançado contra o homem que, por pouco, escapou e desapareceu na noite gélida e silenciosa, deixando as duas encolhidas na escuridão.


	20. Amortentia

_**Capítulo 19 - Amortentia.**_

– Ei, acorda! – uma voz feminina fria e, ao mesmo tempo, suave, sussurrava. – Isso não é hora de morrer.

A dor era um tanto incômoda em suas costas; na verdade, ela se sentia mais confortável sem abrir os olhos.

– Acorda, Granger! – a voz feminina tornou-se familiar. – Ainda precisamos terminar a poção e depois disso você pode morrer o quanto quiser.

Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Pansy tão próximo ao dela que, por um momento, ela teve o impulso de se esquivar.

– Por que você sempre tem que ser tão... Gentil? – Hermione sussurrou entre um gemido de dor, afastando Pansy de cima do seu corpo e tentando se erguer até conseguir, com muita dificuldade, ficar sentada.

– Você é maluca? – Pansy disse com seriedade no momento em que pôde olhar Granger de frente.

– Por que eu seria maluca? – Hermione respondeu um pouco confusa, colocando a mão na testa e sentindo a dor leve por ter batido-a no chão.

– Porque você quase morreu, idiota! – Pansy sussurrou. – E pra me salvar!

– Bom, de nada. – Hermione gemeu, tentando se levantar.

– Não faça esforço, o feitiço te atingiu um pouco. – Pansy pousou a mão na perna da grifa e, no momento em que se tocou disso, pareceu um pouco constrangida por fazê-lo e logo a esquivou. – Fique sentada. Vou tentar consertar isso.

– Por que você não me leva para a Ala Hospitalar? – Hermione perguntou com um gemido de dor.

– Porque eu não quero que ninguém saiba que Avery está aqui! – Pansy sussurrou enquanto apontava levemente a varinha para as costas de Hermione, contudo, logo ela levou a palma da mão livre para a boca da grifa, tapando-a. – Shhh! Não fale nada sobre isso. Eu vou te explicar tudo, mas não agora.

Hermione quis insistir, mas desistiu. Pansy era teimosa e cabeça-dura; não abriria mão da sua decisão nem por um ótimo argumento. Por fim, a grifa simplesmente deixou que Pansy fizesse sabe-se lá o que em suas costas e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem instantaneamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a dor desaparecia. Pansy Parkinson explicou que Hermione fora atingida, de fato, pela maldição da morte, ainda que muito pouco. Se a parte do feitiço atingisse o seu coração ou o seu cérebro, a grifa agora estaria morta; como Hermione fora esperta o suficiente para virar-se de costas e lançar um escudo de proteção ao redor de ambas, o feitiço atingira-a na coluna, apenas machucando-a. Pansy ajudou Hermione a se recuperar de vez e, após dar um jeito na perna machucada, as duas se separaram e foram ao Grande Salão para o banquete de boas vindas. As duas já planejavam as desculpas que dariam à Minerva McGonagall quando chegassem, mas por sorte, a diretora sequer percebera por estar preocupada com algo que, por acaso, acabava de anunciar.

– E então, pelos motivos anteriormente especificados, os jogos de Quadribol e atividades externas estão suspensos e nenhum aluno poderá andar na parte externa do Castelo sem que haja o devido acompanhamento após as cinco horas da tarde. A quebra das regras acarretará na expulsão de Hogwarts. – Minerva anunciava com a expressão irritada.

Pansy e Hermione se entreolharam, se separando em seguida e sentando-se às suas devidas mesas.

– Se o responsável por esta criatura não for pego em breve, teremos de fechar a escola para que o Ministério da Magia possa intervir e tomar as devidas precauções. – McGonagall concluiu. – Sejam bem vindos de volta e tomem cuidado.

O banquete fora servido e as teorias diversas sobre o monstro começaram no minuto em que Minerva se sentou. A maioria dos alunos achava que a criatura tinha alguma relação com Voldemort, mas poucos pensavam que se tratava de uma possível volta. Na verdade, a maior parte das pessoas dizia que alguém tentava vingá-lo e a principal suspeita passou a ser Bellatrix Lestrange. "Quanta besteira", Hermione pensava. Bellatrix estava morta, assim como Voldemort e a maior parte dos Comensais. Exceto…

Avery. Além de Lucius Malfoy, Avery era o único que sobrevivera e estava à solta. Faria sentido se, assim como Pansy falou, Draco estivesse ajudando-o. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo em Hogwarts esta noite, querendo matar Pansy? Apesar de parecer suspeito, Hermione afastou qualquer suspeita de que a loura tivesse algo a ver com o monstro, já que ela passara o Natal n'A Toca. Se o ataque acontecera no dia anterior, era impossível pra Pansy ter envolvimento. Mas e Malfoy? Estaria ele envolvido? Será que ele passara o Natal em Hogwarts ou voltara para casa, com a sua esposa? Talvez fosse essa resposta que Pansy Parkinson desejava obter com a Veritaserum e isso fora mais um motivo para que Hermione se empenhasse em ajudá-la. Seria ótimo acabar com os planos de Draco, independente de quais fossem.

* * *

A noite passara depressa. As meninas do dormitório feminino demoraram um pouco a dormir porque não paravam de conspirar todas as teorias possíveis contra o monstro. Depois que Hermione interviu e ameaçou descontar pontos se ouvisse mais alguma conversa, todas elas, enfim, caíram no sono. No dia seguinte, Hermione teve uma aula entediante de Transfiguração - nunca pensou que acharia isso de uma aula - e, após o almoço, uma aula de Poções, tão entediante quanto. Os professores pareciam preocupados demais para manter a mente concentrada no conteúdo e, por isso, passavam mais tempo falando do que praticando.

No fim da tarde, Hermione fora à Sala Precisa. Ela teve disfarçar pelo menos umas três vezes porque Pansy se atrasou e duas turmas passaram por ali. Quando estava prestes a desistir, a loura aparecera, despreocupada e, só quando viu a expressão aborrecida de Hermione, é que se tocou que confundiu os horários. As duas não demoraram a entrar e a irem direto verificar a poção; estavam com medo por terem passado dois dias longe.

– Aparentemente, está em ótimo estado. – Hermione disse enquanto analisava o conteúdo no caldeirão.

Pansy tocou a colher de pau que Hermione utilizava para misturar a poção e a grifa deu-lhe um tapa na mão.

– Não toque aí! – Hermione berrou. – Você sabe que a poção é inconstante.

Pansy não respondeu. Só quando Hermione deixou de olhar a poção e relaxou, é que a loura se manifestou.

– Eu te devo algo. – ela disse, sem jeito.

– Hã? – Hermione, confusa, passou a olhar a sonserina.

– Obrigada pelo que você fez ontem. – Pansy parecia nunca ter agradecido a alguém na vida. – Você podia ter morrido.

– Eu teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa, mas… – Hermione sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Não foi nada. Eu estou viva e você também.

– Certo. – Pansy disse, pensativa. – E acho que você merece uma explicação.

Hermione, que agora jogava uma única gota de água na poção, sussurrou:

– Estou ouvindo. – ela disse, embora estivesse concentrada no caldeirão.

– Avery quer me matar. – Pansy foi direta, embora Hermione não tenha sequer mudado a expressão.

– Eu já entendi isso. Foi por isso que eu me atirei na frente, ele ia te matar. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio e começou a mexer a colher no caldeirão. – E?

Pansy franziu o cenho.

– Quem é você e o que fez com Granger? – ela perguntou com ironia. – Ok, então, eu não sei exatamente porque ele quer fazer isso. Mas eu quero matá-lo também.

Hermione, por dois segundos, parou de mexer no caldeirão e pareceu pensativa; mas logo retornou ao que fazia.

– Ele matou os meus pais. – mais uma vez, Pansy fora direta.

Hermione deu uma pausa brusca e virou-se para Pansy. Puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a colher e, de um segundo para o outro, o objeto começou a misturar a poção sem que Hermione o tocasse.

– Oh, Pansy. – ela disse com a voz comovida. – Sinto muito. E como… Você sabe?

– Ele deixou um bilhete. – a loura respondeu com a expressão fria. – Não fiz mais do que deveria ter feito há tempos, foi o que ele escreveu. – ela deu uma risada cruel. – Matei os Parkinson e não me arrependo; mataria novamente. Agora busco por sua filha nojenta. – a voz sombria de Pansy inundava o local.

Hermione parecia sentir repulsa.

– Eles estavam… – a loura deu uma pausa.

– Você não precisa contar se não quiser. – a grifa, embora tímida, agora tocava o ombro de Pansy com a palma da mão.

Pansy não se esquivou; deixou Hermione tocá-la.

– Eles pareciam dois animais recém-caçados. – a voz da sonserina parecia embargada, mas Hermione não tinha certeza. – Mortos covardemente. Minha mãe tinha coisas escritas por todo o corpo…

Hermione, por um momento, sentiu o peito apertar.

– "Traíra", era o que diziam as marcas. – Pansy sorriu com o canto dos lábios, embora os olhos expressassem fúria. – Eles foram vistos como traidores por Voldemort e seus Comensais… E eu nem sei se, de fato, traíram.

– É isso que você quer descobrir com Malfoy, não é? – Hermione sussurrou. – Se ele sabe o motivo.

Pansy não respondeu.

– Sabe, Granger, eu sempre odiei sangues-ru… Trouxas. – a loura suspirou. – Cresci valorizando famílias de sangue puro.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e, meio sem jeito, afastou a mão do ombro da garota.

– Mas meus pais, de sangue puro e uma linhagem impecável de bruxos, não escaparam da morte e da humilhação. – o tom de Parkinson agora era assustador. – Um casal de sangue puro não deixou de morrer como vermes…

– O sangue não muda nada… – Hermione sussurrou.

– Draco Malfoy é de uma das linhagens de bruxos mais antiga que existe. – Pansy disse com ironia. – E isso não o impediu me deixar para morrer enquanto Bellatrix Lestrange me chamava de traíra. E veja só quem me salvou… – a risada que escapara de seus lábios fora tensa e, ao mesmo tempo, fria. – A pessoa de sangue… Trouxa, que eu mais odiei na minha vida.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Teria sido mais odiada do que o próprio Avery?

– E não bastou me salvar uma vez. Você me salvou diversas vezes. Por que, Granger? – Pansy desviou o olhar para os olhos da grifa e se aproximou tanto, que Hermione prendeu a respiração.

– Porque… – ela precisou fechar os olhos por meio segundo e tentar não ficar confusa; não podia contar à ela. – É o que eu faço por qualquer pessoa que esteja perdida.

Pansy virou um pouco a face para o lado, fitando Hermione com curiosidade.

– Perdida? – ela sussurrou com frieza. – É o que você acha que estou?

A grifa sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

– Eu estive assim no começo, de fato. – ela concordou. – Mas agora? Não... – os lábios da loura formaram um bico discreto. – Eu sei muito bem onde estou.

– Você… – Hermione sussurrou. – Arriscaria tudo para matar Avery? Até ir para Azkaban?

Pansy sorriu.

– Tudo o quê? – ela perguntou com seriedade. – Minha família, o meu melhor amigo e o meu… Hã, professor preferido estão mortos. A pessoa que me ensinou um pouco sobre amor foi a mesma que me entregou para a morte, eu não sei porque meus pais morreram, eu não tenho onde morar, tenho um Comensal louco me perseguindo, a minha inimiga de escola é a pessoa com quem passo mais tempo e eu não tenho mais uma lembrança feliz o suficiente para conjurar um Patrono. – Pansy falava com uma calma perturbadora. – Se isso é tudo o que eu tenho, então eu realmente não ligo de ir para Azkaban.

Hermione, por um impulso, se jogou em Pansy e a abraçou. A loura, involuntariamente, se esquivou, mas a grifa fora mais rápida em envolvê-la com os braços. Os músculos da sonserina pareciam extremamente rígidos e tensos, mas Mione não se importava; a apertava em seus braços. Parkinson não a abraçou de volta, mas também não insistiu em se afastar. Alguns segundos depois, a grifa se desvencilhou. A loura fitou Hermione com curiosidade, que agora estava corada. Constrangida, ela apenas apontou para a colher no caldeirão - que, imediatamente, parou de se mover - e, em seguida, sussurrou:

– Terminamos por hoje. – Hermione gaguejou. – Er… Eu preciso ir.

Ela foi em direção à saída da Sala Precisa.

– Granger. – Pansy chamou-a com a voz fria.

Hermione apenas se virou.

– Não... Faça mais isso. – Pansy pediu, tão constrangida quanto ela.

Hermione Granger apenas assentiu e se retirou.

* * *

Praticamente um mês se passara desde o episódio constrangedor e estranho com Hermione e Pansy. Na verdade, desde que ocorrera, as duas pareciam se evitar. Como a poção só precisava ser mexida uma vez ou outra, as duas só se encontravam na Sala Precisa no máximo duas vezes na semana. Pansy só ia porque fazia parte do voto perpétuo estar com Granger sempre que ela fosse fazer a poção, mas quando elas estavam juntas, elas alternavam entre si. Pansy ficava misturando a poção enquanto Hermione estudava na Sala Precisa, ou a loura fazia alguma lição de casa atrasada enquanto a grifa cuidava da poção. Elas não trocavam palavras se não fosse necessário e havia dias em que nem chegavam a se falar, o que incomodava Hermione profundamente. Fora da Sala Precisa, as duas se encontravam nas aulas de Poções, em que precisavam trabalhar juntas. Mas até nisso se entenderam; cada aula, uma ficava responsável pela poção enquanto a outra poderia descansar. Elas não correriam risco, já que Poções era a matéria que elas mais se saíam bem. Quando Hermione não estava em aula, estava trancada na Comunal estudando. Como os passeios externos estavam proibidos e as provas se aproximavam, a maioria dos alunos passava o tempo na biblioteca. A grifa não se sentia confortável porque, vez ou outra, nem Madame Pince conseguia controlar o barulho. A Comunal quase sempre ficava vazia naquele horário e era lá que Hermione conseguia fixar o conteúdo ou praticar feitiços.

Finalmente, no fim de janeiro, Hermione concluíra a poção. Ela e Pansy estavam na Sala Precisa e, Mione, por fim, acrescentou um bezoar na mistura; o líquido espesso que estava com a cor bege e parecia algo nojento, ficou transparente e tão perfeito, que parecia água em forma líquida. Porém, embora elas tenham feito uma quantidade grande, o líquido perdera boa parte do tamanho e encheu apenas um frasquinho minúsculo.

– É sério? – Pansy rosnou. – Tanto trabalho e só conseguimos isso de poção?

– O que você esperava? – Hermione suspirou. – Imagine o estrago que um caldeirão cheio de Veritaserum causaria.

Pansy bufou.

– Bom, de qualquer forma.. – Hermione tampou o frasco com firmeza e o entregou à Pansy. – Aqui está. Use-o com cuidado. Três gotas são o suficiente. Se der o frasco inteiro, Malfoy revelará até a cor de seus pêlos sem que você pergunte.

– Eu já sei a cor dos…–

– Foi uma metáfora! – Hermione rosnou.

– Tá. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Ok, e como sabemos que a poção está perfeita?

– Nós não morremos ainda. – Hermione foi direta.

– O quê? – Pansy balançou a cabeça, confusa.

– Essa poção tem uma função, certo? É bem provável que o voto perpétuo considerasse uma poção imperfeita como traição. – ela suspirou.

– É, bem pensado. – Pansy assentiu com a face.

Elas se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Agora… – Pansy sussurrou. – Você está livre de mim. Obrigada.

– Finalmente! – Hermione sorriu com a expressão de exclamação.

– É… Finalmente. – Pansy forçou um sorriso.

– Eu tenho que ir. – a grifa resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. – Boa noite, Parkinson.

– Boa noite. – a loura respondeu, embora estivesse fissurada observando a poção no frasquinho, como quem não acredita.

Hermione se retirou da Sala Precisa e deixou Pansy para trás. Ela não sabia dizer o porquê, mas no fundo, se sentia um pouco esquisita por saber que ficaria em paz para sempre.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione fora a primeira a chegar na aula de Slughorn. Ela mal pregara os olhos, mas porque não conseguia parar de pensar que, agora que não teria mais que dedicar suas noites à Veritaserum, não teria muito o que fazer e isso a fez lembrar de que os N.I.E.M.S. aconteceriam em um mês. A ansiedade e o pânico de não ter tempo para estudar o suficiente fora tanto, que só conseguiu dormir quando já estava amanhecendo.

Pansy Parkinson foi uma das últimas a chegar, quase junto com Slughorn. Hermione teve uma vontade insuportável de perguntar à Pansy se ela já usara a poção em Malfoy, mas a julgar que ele parecia muito tranquilo no canto dele, era bem provável que não. Slughorn começou a escrever no quadro negro o que seria feito naquela aula e Hermione desejou não estar ali ao ler " _Amortentia_ ". Não só era uma poção muito difícil de fazer, como também deixava as garotas da turma insuportavelmente interessadas.

– Vocês estudaram a Amortentia no sexto ano… – Horace começou a falar. – A poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo. Obviamente ela não cria amor real e verdadeiro, mas sim uma obsessão forte em quem a bebe. E é por isso que eu repito: é a poção mais perigosa que vocês vão preparar.

No quadro negro, lia-se:

" _Ingredientes:_

 _Espinhos de rosas;_

 _Ovos de Ashwinder;_

 _Menta;_

 _Selenita em pó._

 _Obs: a poção deve ter a cor perolada, o vapor em espiral e possuir diferentes aromas."_

A grifa bufava, quando Pansy sorriu com ironia e sussurrou.

– Boa sorte com isso.

Hermione teve vontade de chorar ao lembrar que aquele era o seu dia de fazer poções; logo quando ela mal dormira?

Fora um tanto difícil raciocinar quando o seu cérebro só pensava em dormir. Hermione quase colocou tudo a perder quando seguiu as instruções do quadro e leu errado três vezes, não perdendo todo o progresso sempre que Pansy percebia que havia algo errado e a alertava. No fim das contas, a sonserina percebeu que Hermione mal conseguia raciocinar e assumiu o preparo da poção, antes que elas ficassem com a nota zero e uma poção desastrosa. A loura não tinha muita sensibilidade para entender a instrução de "massagear os espinhos de rosas até que eles se tornem macios" e quase se furou enquanto o fazia, irritando ambas e quase fazendo com que elas brigassem. Hermione quase pegou hortelã ao invés de menta no armário de ingredientes e isso quase explodiu a poção, mas Pansy apareceu correndo com uma porção de folhas de menta nas mãos e salvou o que quase virou um acidente. Definitivamente, não era o dia delas. Quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos e as duas já estavam quase desistindo, finalmente a poção assumiu uma cor perolada e o vapor deslizou pelo ar em formato de espiral.

– Deixe-me conferir. – Horace Slughorn falava com empolgação. – Vocês sempre me orgulham, dessa vez não será dif-

Ele começou a tossir bruscamente quando cheirou a poção. Hermione e Pansy se desesperaram e conjuraram um copo de água até que ele parasse.

– Céus! – ele disse enquanto arfava. – Quem vocês querem apaixonar?

As duas se entreolharam e não entenderam nada.

– Essa poção está fortíssima! – ele disse com empolgação. – Quem beber isso está encrencado. Só o antídoto mais forte e raro poderia aliviar os sintomas. Mas, de qualquer forma, está brilhante!

O fato de que Hermione e Pansy quase se desentenderam para preparar uma poção do amor poderosíssima era extremamente irônico.

* * *

Quando Horace Slughorn encerrou a aula, Pansy logo se levantou e foi para o fundo da sala guardar os ingredientes. Todos os alunos saíram e Hermione acabou levando alguns minutos a mais enquanto guardava os seus pertences na mochila. Enquanto guardava o livro, sentiu o perfume de Pansy tão forte que chegou a procurar por ela por achar que ela estava do seu lado, mas a garota continuara no fundo da sala. Draco Malfoy falava qualquer coisa aleatória com o professor e Hermione foi saindo, mas reparou que Pansy estava demorando _demais_ para guardar só dois ingredientes que sobraram. Por isso, a grifa saiu como quem não queria nada e, assim que chegou do lado de fora, retirou a capa da invisibilidade do fundo da mochila - a qual ela sempre carregava consigo agora que o monstro estava atacando - e se cobriu, à espera do que iria acontecer. Assim que Draco Malfoy saiu, Pansy saiu logo atás. Hermione esperou que eles dessem mais alguns passos para que ela pudesse seguí-los, sem correr o risco de ouvirem seus passos.

Pansy Parkinson era assustadoramente silenciosa. Como um felino prestes a atacar, mal se ouvia sua respiração ou os seus passos; até mesmo com a sombra, a loura tinha cuidado. Quando Malfoy passou pelas estufas, que era o local mais vazio de Hogwarts naquele horário, Pansy, sem dizer uma palavra ou sem usar a varinha, fez o garoto ficar petrificado. Em seguida, por trás, como uma águia veloz, ela destampou o frasco da Veritaserum e o fez engolir à força, sem que ele visse quem fazia aquilo. Em seguida, ela se escondeu e, de longe, desfez o feitiço, deixando-o normal novamente. Malfoy parecia perdido e confuso; provavelmente a sua memória a respeito do feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_ não existia mais e ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, já que isso se aprendia nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Pansy fora irritantemente genial. Ela o seguiu até a Comunal da Sonserina - e Hermione arriscou entrando logo atrás - e, quando percebeu que o local estava completamente vazio, ela o empurrou contra a parede e colocou a varinha em seu pescoço, ameaçando-o com brutalidade.

– Muito bem, bonitão, espero que não esteja com pressa. – ela sussurrou com a expressão fria.

– Pan… Pansy? – ele sussurrou, assustado.

– Não responda nada além do que eu te perguntar. – ela o pegou pela gola da camisa e o jogou na poltrona, onde ele caiu sentado. Em seguida, ela arrastou uma poltrona até ali e se sentou na frente dele. – Quem sou eu? – ela disse com frieza.

– Pansy Parkinson, minha… Ex-namorada. – ele disse com medo.

– Qual é a minha casa? – ela rosnou.

– Sonserina. – ele respondeu com naturalidade, embora amedrontado.

– Quem é a sua esposa esquisita? – ela debochou.

– Astoria Greengrass. – ele respondeu.

– Por que você me deixou morrer, Malfoy? – ela fora direta e ele arregalou os olhos, provavelmente sabendo que não deveria responder.

– Porque eu queria me salvar, mesmo que isso significasse você morrer. – ele disse contra a própria vontade.

Pansy levou a mão ao pescoço do garoto. Hermione tentava não fazer um mísero som.

– Por que Avery matou meus pais? – ela perguntou com uma voz furiosa.

– Eu não sei. – ele foi sincero. – Não sabia que Avery matou seus pais.

– O que você sabe sobre a traição dos meus pais?

– Nada. Eles não traíram ninguém. Quem traiu foi Snape!

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa.

– Quem Snape traiu? – ela rosnou novamente.

– Voldemort! – ele cuspiu o nome. – Voldemort achou que a espada de Gryffindor estivesse em Gringotts, no cofre de Bellatrix, mas ela, na verdade, estava com seus pais. É o que eu sei! – ele tentava lutar contra a própria verdade.

– Por que Potter estava procurando por Snape na Batalha?

– Eu não sei! – ele falou com a voz de choro. – Ele só me pediu para que eu ficasse de olho em você…

– De olho em mim? – a loura arregalou os olhos e apertou a varinha na garganta do garoto. – Por quê?

– Eu não sei, merda, Pansy! – ele gemeu. – Snape me pediu para que eu te enfeitiçasse e te tirasse de Hogwarts! Pediu para que eu terminasse com você de uma vez e te desse um motivo para não me procurar mais, para ir embora.

Pansy parecia ainda mais confusa.

– Ele disse que se eu não te tirasse de Hogwarts em cinco minutos, ele me mataria. É tudo o que eu sei! – ele rosnou.

– E como você me tirou de Hogwarts?

– Eu usei _Imperio_! Te forcei a sair e a procurar Blaise. Snape me mandou fazer você ficar com Blaise até o fim, porque ele saberia o que fazer.

– Ótimo! – ela deu um chute na poltrona. – Blaise estava morto quando eu acordei na Floresta Proibida e não pode me esclarecer o que aconteceu.

– Eu te mandei para a Floresta Proibida com Blaise, mas você começou a usar a Oclumência contra a maldição e eu precisei te estuporar. – ele confessou. – Quando eu saí de lá, Blaise ainda estava vivo. Ele estava falando com…

Ele deu uma pausa brusca.

– Falando com quem, Malfoy? – ela forçou, mais uma vez, a varinha na garganta dele.

– Com Granger. – ele sussurrou.

Hermione congelou. Pansy não podia descobrir; não daquela forma. Se soubesse que a loura usaria a poção para isso, nunca teria concordado.

– Granger sabe o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com fúria.

– O que você acha? – ele rosnou. – Snape mandou Granger até lá.

– Malfoy… – ela sussurrou. – O que você sabe sobre o monstro?

O garoto engoliu em seco, mas não pôde lutar contra.

– Nada além de que ele é tão perigoso, que matou uma tribo de centauros inteira. – ele disse com sinceridade.

Pansy guardou a varinha e fechou a mão em punhos. Em seguida, ela se virou e, com os olhos furiosos, se retirou da Comunal. Hermione foi logo atrás e não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que Parkinson iria atrás dela e provavelmente usaria o que sobrou da Veritaserum para fazê-la contar a verdade. Em desespero, ela esperou Pansy se afastar, tirou a capa, foi até a Comunal da Grifinória e escondeu o objeto. Em seguida, sabendo que teria de enfrentar a Sonserina uma hora ou outra, deixou o local e foi para o corredor da Sala Precisa, tendo a intuição de que aquele seria o primeiro lugar que Pansy procuraria.

* * *

Ao chegar lá, o corredor estava vazio. A garota apenas se encostou na parede e passou pelo menos quinze minutos ali. Três turmas atravessaram, Pirraça infernizou e, em seguida, quando tudo ficou vazio novamente, a sombra da capa esvoaçante de Pansy Parkinson surgiu no fim do corredor. Hermione fingiu olhar, distraída, pela janela, quando Pansy a segurou pela capa e a empurrou contra a parede do outro lado, forçando-a a beber a Veritaserum inteira contra a sua vontade. Por mais que Hermione esperasse isso, não imaginava que Pansy chegaria daquele jeito, ainda mais a fazendo beber aquela quantidade.

– Granger, por que você mentiu pra mim? – Pansy disse com uma fúria inconfundível, apertando Hermione contra a parede e fixando o olhar frio e acinzentado nos olhos de Hermione.

A grifa usava, ao máximo, a Oclumência para não sair falando tudo o que pensava. Precisava manter a calma.

– Menti sobre o quê? – ela perguntou, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

– Quem matou Blaise? – ela rosnou.

Hermione não queria falar. Tentava manter a boca fechada, mas tudo em seu corpo a obrigava a contar tudo.

– Bellatrix Lestrange. – ela foi direta.

– E por que você não o salvou?

– Porque eu _precisava_ salvar você.

– POR QUÊ? – Pansy berrou e empurrou Hermione ainda mais.

– Snape me amaldiçoou com _Imperio_ para que eu fizesse o que ele mandasse em relação a você!

Pansy afroxou um pouco o empurrão, embora não tivesse como Hermione sair dali.

– Me conte cada detalhe. – ela disse com a voz mais controlada, embora fria.

– Veja você mesma. – Hermione sussurrou.

Pansy, sem hesitar, sussurrou "Legilimens" e, em poucos segundos, _Hermione_ a sentiu entrar em sua mente.

 _A grifa acabara de sair da Câmara Secreta com Ron e, enquanto Ron disparou na frente, Snape surgiu em um dos corredores vazios de Hogwarts e a fez parar._

– _Imperio! – ele sussurrou contra Granger. – Faça o que eu mando, Srta. Granger. – ele disse, impedindo-a de contrariá-lo. – Você vai me ver morrer, mas não me salve e nem deixe seus amigos me salvarem._

 _Hermione apenas assentiu._

– _Vá até a Floresta Proibida, perto da tribo dos centauros e depois que eu estiver morto e faça Pansy beber isto. – ele pedira com frieza e entregou um fraco pequeno nas mãos de Hermione, que guardou no bolso. – E não deixe ninguém saber disso. Encontre Blaise na Floresta Proibida, ele lhe dirá o que fazer._

A visão mudou.

 _Hermione acabara de ver Snape morrer; precisava aproveitar que Harry ficaria ocupado e fazer o que Snape mandou. Não lembrava porquê e sabia que não estava sob maldição alguma porque ele estava morto, assim a maldição se anulara. Mas não queria falhar._

– _Ron, volte para Hogwarts. Eu vou procurar Ginny! – ela disse e Ron concordou._

 _Hermione logo fora à Floresta Proibida e, depois de andar algum tempo, encontrou Blaise ajoelhado no chão. Pansy estava desacordada ao seu lado. O garoto se levantou e disse "Imperio" com a varinha apontada para Hermione, que logo se sentiu controlada outra vez._

– _Snape me pediu para garantir que você faria o que ele mandou. – ele sussurrou. – Dê a poção à Pansy._

 _Hermione, obedientemente, tirou o frasco do jeans e fez com que Pansy engolisse o líquido à força, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava fazendo._

– _Eu não sei porque, mas acho que o fato de você ser inteligente e uma bruxa mais poderosa deve ter feito você mais confiável que eu. – Blaise explicava, mesmo sabendo que Hermione estava sob efeito. – Pansy precisará de ajuda. Não controlará a própria magia até que conheça os próprios limites e poderá acabar matando alguém só por espirrar. Snape quebrou um equilíbrio da natureza e Pansy não pode morrer a não ser de forma natural, então não deixe que a matem. Isso seria um desastre no mundo bruxo._

 _Hermione, outra vez assentiu._

– _Proteja-a, Granger. Ajude-a a lidar com isso. Salve-a. Impeça o Ministério de controlar o que Pansy está prestes a se tornar. Ensine-a a ser novamente uma bruxa brilhante. – Blaise implorava. – Por favor._

 _Do que ele estava falando, afinal?_

– _Mas o que houve com ela? – Hermione perguntou, se sentindo débil._

– _Pansy está correndo perigo. Ela precisa ter como se defender. Sua magia agora está extremamente forte e incontrolável, muito maior do que a capacidade que um bruxo pode aguentar. Seu sangue é completamente mágico e cada impulso do seu corpo será movido por magia, não há nada que possa impedir. Ela precisa aprender a controlar cada coisa que fizer ou poderá matar muitas pessoas ou até a si mesma. – ele dizia com algum desespero. – Coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o equilíbrio mágico do mundo bruxo e foram mortos por outros bruxos. Todo o mundo acaba afetado. Se for contar isso a alguém, conte apenas para Potter, que confiará em Snape a partir de agora._

 _Hermione não entendia nada, mas concordou. Apesar de entender um pouco do que estava acontecendo, havia uma pergunta principal que não parava de lhe incomodar._

– _Mas afinal… – ela disse com um pouco de lentidão por causa da maldição. – De onde vem toda essa magia?_

 _Blaise deu uma pausa._

– _De quem resolveu abrir mão de cada gota de sangue mágico para passá-lo a outra pessoa que precisasse da magia. É como se Pansy fosse viver com esse alguém dentro de si mes-_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange surgiu por trás, no meio da escuridão e, entre uma risada cruel, perguntou "quem está aí?" Os dois se abaixaram e ficaram em silêncio, mas a bruxa louca apenas girou a varinha e, dizendo as duas palavras mortais, lançou o raio de luz verde para a escuridão, atingindo Blaise. A bruxa logo sumiu e Blaise, perdeu o equilíbrio, mas Hermione fora mais rápida no momento em que a maldição Imperio rompeu._

– _QUEM PASSOU A MAGIA PRA ELA? – ela perguntou com alguma esperança._

– _Severus Sn… – Blaise tentou dizer, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, ele tombou no chão, imóvel e sem vida._

Pansy deixou a mente de Hermione; seus olhos estavam encharcados.


	21. A Magia Extrema

_**Capítulo 20 - A Magia Extrema.**_

Pansy Parkinson estava diante de Hermione e, silenciosa, olhava para os olhos da grifa, enquanto ainda a prensava contra a parede, como quem tenta tomar uma decisão rápida. Hermione tentou falar, mas a loura apertou mais o seu pescoço com o braço, deixando a grifa impossibilitada até de respirar. Hermione tentava de tudo; afastá-la com magia, empurrá-la com um chute, aliviar os músculos do braço ou até mesmo desaparatar dali, mesmo que fosse impossível. Pansy, no entanto, era incomparavelmente mais forte, não só fisicamente, mas também em relação à magia; dentro de si, carregava o próprio sangue mágico e, desde a batalha de Hogwarts, também tinha nas veias a carga de magia de Severus Snape, que, sabendo que logo teria de morrer, deixara o que tinha de mais bonito para Pansy. O que Hermione nunca entendeu, porém, fora o motivo para que ele tenha feito tudo isso; quem era Pansy na vida dele, afinal? Por mais forte fosse a relação aluno–professor entre os dois, era incomum ver algum bruxo arriscar quebrar um equilíbrio da natureza para deixar o sangue mágico a alguém.

– Pan...sy… – Hermione tentou chamá-la. – Preci…so… respir-

Pansy afrouxou um pouco o modo como apertava o pescoço da garota até que a deixou livre. Em seguida, ela respirou fundo e, embora não pudesse esconder, tentava não deixar que Hermione percebesse as lágrimas que escorriam.

– Pansy, não cho-

– Me deixe em paz. – a loura a cortou; sua face estava mais pálida do que nunca e Hermione teve a impressão de que seus olhos já não pareciam mais tão cinzas…

Pansy não disse mais nada; apenas saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro e desapareceu da vista da grifa, que sabia que ir atrás só deixaria a loura mais irritada. Perdida, Hermione apenas pensou num lugar que pudesse ir e tentou não se desesperar de preocupação com Parkinson. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o vazio.

– _Expecto Patronum!_

O fio de luz prateada deixou a sua varinha, mas logo se apagou. Hermione não estava se esforçando o suficiente. Sua lembrança, desde a batalha de Hogwarts, fora o primeiro beijo que dera em Ron depois que Voldemort foi derrotado. Hermione mentalizou de novo a sua lembrança e tentou mais uma vez:

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – ela disse com mais firmeza, apontando a varinha para o ar

Nada aconteceu. Com pouca paciência, ela tentou pensar, rapidamente, em outra lembrança feliz. Após alguns minutos de insistência, lembrou-se da breve sensação de pavor que sentiu ao ver Harry morto nos braços de Voldemort e, em seguida, sentiu um aperto no peito assim que pensou no momento em que ele saltou dos braços do bruxo, vivo e duelando.

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – ela aproveitou o embalo de relembrar aquelas sensações momentâneas.

Finalmente, da ponta da varinha uma luz prata deslizou e formou uma lontra no ar.

– Ok. Certo. – ela disse à lontra silenciosa que a observava. – Preciso encontrar Harry. Encontre-o num momento em que ele esteja sozinho e, por favor, peça que ele me encontre em Hogsmeade urgentemente! Mas que me avise com antecedência quando ele estiver vindo. Eu não tenho permissão para deixar Hogwarts e preciso planejar um modo de sair.

A lontra, obediente, assentiu com a face e desapareceu no ar. Hermione não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ir à Comunal, ainda mais porque perdera a próxima aula naquela confusão de Pansy. A caminho, entre os corredores vazios, antes mesmo da grifa atravessar as escadas, ela fora surpreendida com uma luz prateada que surgira da janela de um segundo para o outro. A bola de luz, de imediato, transformou-se em um imenso cervo, e ela chegou a se assustar com a rapidez que fora respondida. O cervo, após tomar forma, falou brevemente com a voz de Harry:

– Estou a caminho. Preciso que você vá a Hogsmeade agora ou eu terei de voltar! Consegui despistar Ron, mas só por uma hora. Aguardarei no Três Vassouras.

Hermione deu meia volta; aproveitou que a capa já estava em mãos e a colocou sobre o corpo, torcendo para nenhum pedaço da sua mochila ficar de fora do feitiço oculto. Com certeza seria esquisito demais ver uma mochila passeando por Hogsmeade. Ela não demorou a rumar de uma vez para a saída do castelo, que estava sendo vigiada por Filch. Aquele era o menor de seus problemas. A grifa apenas colocou a mão na boca para abafar o som e sussurrou " _Confundus_ ", aproveitando o exato momento em que Filch parecia não saber muito bem onde estava e o que fazia.

Certo. Agora estava nos jardins e precisava escapar dali, mas um grupo de alunos atravessava o local bem próximo aos portões, acompanhados de McGonagall. O que faria? Ao contrário de Filch, Minerva era uma bruxa extremamente perspicaz e entenderia na hora se fosse atingida pelo feitiço Confundus. Hermione tentava não ficar ansiosa, mas coincidentemente, o relógio na torre próxima a onde ela estava batia, segundo a segundo, os ponteiros pesados conforme o tempo passava, só lembrando a grifa de que cada segundo perdido era um tempo a menos com Harry. Ela esperou que cada aluno passasse por ali e, Minerva, que a cada segundo parava para repreender algum bagunceiro na turma, só atrasava mais. Desse jeito, Hermione seria forçada a usar o vira-tempo para falar com Harry e isso era tudo o que ela menos desejava, afinal, mexer com o tempo era absurdamente arriscado. Por fim, após muitos minutos de espera, Minerva e a turma finalmente se afastaram e entraram no castelo, deixando Hermione livre para abrir o portão sem que ninguém percebesse.

– _Bombarda!_ – ela arrombou a fechadura e o portão se abriu.

Quando a grifa atravessou, correu em direção a Hogsmeade, tomando todo o cuidado possível para que não deixasse nenhuma pegada na grama - embora a probabilidade de isso acontecer fosse mínima. A garota se odiou ao ver Hogsmeade um pouco cheia, porque teria que andar cuidadosamente e desviar-se das pessoas. Por que tinha gente ali em pleno dia de semana? Ela desviou-se de todos com cuidado e chegou a esbarrar em um menininho que passava acompanhado com a mãe, mas ele estava tão obcecado com a Dedosdemel à sua frente, que mal percebera que fora empurrado desajeitadamente. Hermione, com muita dificuldade, chegou finalmente ao Três Vassouras e se deparou com Harry parado bem na porta, olhando o relógio impaciente.

– Psiu. – ela sussurrou próxima a ele, evitando rir quando ele quase deu um pulo com o sussurro da garota.

– Droga, Mione! – ele sussurrou e a garota finalmente retirou a capa. – Não, espere, coloque isso!

Ele entregou uma capa preta grande o suficiente para cobrir todo o seu corpo e com um capuz bem largo, que permitiria que ela não fosse vista. Ela retirou a capa do uniforme de Hogwarts, colocou-a dentro da mochila e a enrolou na capa da visibilidade, segurando-a pela alça, porém sob a capa, o que não permitiria ninguém ver; a grifa só não podia perder o objeto de vista. Hermione o abraçou com saudade e, em seguida, entraram no local escurecido e se sentaram.

– Certo. – Harry sussurrou. – O que aconteceu?

Hermione olhou para os lados brevemente e sussurrou de volta.

– Pansy descobriu tudo. – ela falou tudo de uma vez, se sentindo culpada ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu.

– O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Descobriu o quê?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Sobre a magia, Harry! – ela sussurrou ainda mais baixo.

Harry pareceu pensativo, mas de um segundo para o outro, arregalou os olhos, se dando conta do que Hermione dizia.

– E como ela soube?

Hermione contou todos os detalhes possíveis para Harry e até chegou a mostrar o pescoço com a marca do braço da sonserina por quase enforcá-la. Como o acordo fora cumprido, Hermione contou também sobre o preparo da Veritaserum e todo o tempo que elas se aproximaram.

– Bom, já que Pansy descobriu tudo… – Harry suspirou, pensativo.

– O quê? – Hermione o fitou com curiosidade.

– Eu volto em cinco minutos. – ele sussurrou e, quando Hermione piscou, ele desaparatou de repente.

Para onde Harry teria ido? Hermione chegou a olhar para os lados para ver se algo incomum acontecia ao redor, mas tudo estava normal. Será que Harry precisava resolver algo urgente? Enquanto ela esperava, o balconista parou ao lado da mesa onde Hermione estava e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre ela estar ali sem consumir nada. Hermione sussurrou " _Confundus_ " de forma discreta e ele saiu dali, voltando ao balcão onde estava. Segundos depois, Harry surgiu, de repende, na cadeira onde estava sentado anteriormente. Hermione quase morreu de susto.

– Pronto! – ele disse enquanto se acomodava no assento.

– Onde você foi? – Hermione perguntou com nervosismo, afinal, acabara de levar um susto enorme.

– Buscar isto. – ele tirou do bolso um frasco e entregou-o à Hermione.

– O que é isso? – ela pegou o frasco e o examinou com cuidado.

Dentro do vidro, um fiozinho prateado balançava suavemente.

– Draco me deu isso no St. Mungos quando eu precisei ir até lá saber do ataque de Avery. – Harry sussurrava com cuidado. – Pediu para que eu entregasse à Pansy, porque ele temia esquecer por conta do feitiço da memória. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu recuperar isso depois de estar internado, mas parecia importante… Ele só deixou claro de que ela só deveria ter isso em mãos depois que descobrisse.

– Isto é... – Hermione ia perguntar.

– Uma memória, sim. – Harry deu de ombros. – Eu só não faço ideia de quem seja. Draco pediu para que eu não a visse, apenas Pansy podia ver.

– Você não tentou, não é? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Bem…

– Harry! – ela sussurrou, aborrecida. – Isso é particular!

– Eu sou um auror, Mione, não sei se você lembra. – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas de qualquer forma, isso quase me matou quando eu tentei tirá-lo do frasco. Está enfeitiçado para que só Pansy veja.

– Genial! – ela sorriu. – Tudo bem, eu entrego à ela.

Ela escondeu o frasquinho no bolso do casaco que usava sob a capa.

– Bom, preciso ir. – Harry disse depressa, se levantando.

– Mas já? – Hermione sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento.

– Você levou vinte minutos pra chegar, esqueceu? – ele disse com delicadeza. – Não tenho mais como atrasá-los, preciso voltar ao Ministério.

Hermione assentiu com a face, se levantou e eles foram para o lado de fora do Três Vassouras. Só então, Hermione percebeu que Harry estava elegantemente arrumado com terno e gravata. Quando aurores não estavam fora do Ministério, andavam impecavelmente, exceto Olho Tonto, que andava como queria.

* * *

A grifa voltara imediatamente ao castelo, com a capa da invisibilidade escondendo e a mantendo protegida. Ela não teve dificuldade alguma de passar pelo portão vazio e, por ser uma aluna de Hogwarts, tinha total acesso à escola em horário de aula. A noite, os portões foram bloqueados por magia para que ninguém entrasse ou saísse, afinal, havia um monstro à solta e ninguém sabia nem como começar a procurar. A garota, no caminho, pensava onde poderia esconder o frasco sem que ninguém descobrisse; na verdade, ela queria que Pansy o visse o mais rápido possível. Mas onde ela estaria? Hermione não fazia ideia, mas aproveitou a própria capa para fazer o que deveria, já que não teria mais nenhuma aula naquele dia: fora para a frente da Comunal da Sonserina, sentou-se no chão e, invisível, passou pelo menos uma hora ali sentada, sem fazer nada além de ler um livro conjurado por ela mesma. Quando Pansy Parkinson se aproximou da Comunal, séria e rápida, Hermione precisou levantar correndo e impedi-la de entrar antes que elas pudessem se falar.

– Pansy! – ela sussurrou, escondendo a capa dentro do próprio bolso com um feitiço indetectável de extensão.

Pansy Parkinson continuou andando e ignorou a grifa.

– Parkinson! – ela falou um pouco mais alto. – Ei!

A loura parou e, num movimento rápido, se virou para Hermione, com a expressão de ódio.

– Eu preciso-

Hermione tentou falar, mas Pansy a cortou com rispidez.

– Eu não me importo. – a voz trêmula de Pansy escapou de seus lábios como pedras de gelo atingindo Hermione até o seu subconsciente.

– O quê? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, confusa.

– Eu não quero e não vou ouvi-la, dar atenção ou sequer perder o meu tempo com você. – ela disse com frieza.

– Mas eu preciso-

Pansy empurrou Hermione agressivamente contra a parede da comunal, sussurrou " _Abaffiato_ " - os retratos tinham ouvidos! - e prendeu-a pelo braço.

– Foi por isso, não é? – a loura disse entre rosnados. – Que toda aquela gente n'A Toca estava agindo com gentileza e hospitalidade. – a loura sorriu com ironia e crueldade. – Foi por isso que você nunca deixou o seu precioso Weasley não tocar um dedo nojento em mim, não é, Granger? DIGA!

Hermione deixou escapar um gemido de dor, enquanto a loura apertava ainda mais o seu pescoço.

– Não… – Hermione sussurrou com uma dificuldade maior.

– Por que _ele_ fez isso? – apesar da frieza na voz da sonserina, por um momento, suas palavras saíram trêmulas. – E não me disse?

– Porque… – Hermione respirava fundo, ainda com dificuldade. – Ele queria proteger… você. Mas você não poderia saber… logo.

– _Vulnera Sanetur_! – Pansy sussurrou e Hermione se recuperou brevemente da falta de ar. – Por quê?

– Você precisava aprender a lidar com isso sem explicações. – Hermione disse contra a própria vontade, odiando cada vez mais o efeito da poção. – Se conhecer sem nenhuma ajuda. É o segredo de grandes bruxos…

– Snape queria me proteger do quê? – Pansy rosnou.

– Avery! – a grifa disse com pressa. – Eu não sabia até vê-lo tentando te matar, mas aí eu entendi. Snape sabia que você precisaria de muita magia para se defender sozinha; sabia que você não teria ninguém.

A loura não demonstrava nada além da expressão dura e fria.

– Por que você só me disse agora? – Pansy indagava.

– Porque ele pediu que você só soubesse quando descobrisse sozinha o que aconteceu naquela noite. – Hermione sussurrou com sinceridade.

– E foi por isso? – Pansy sussurrou com frieza. – Que você… Me protegeu e me salvou de tudo?

– Não! – Hermione disse por impulso, mas o resquício de poção que restara em seu organismo a obrigava a dizer a verdade. – Digo, no começo, sim. Eu realmente não queria ver ninguém prejudicado, mas depois, Pansy…

A sonserina olhou friamente para Granger.

– Depois o quê? – ela cuspiu as palavras. – Você não me salvou por saber que morrer traria problemas pra todo mundo? – ela deixava escapar um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios.

– Não! – Hermione fora direta.

– Então POR QUE, Granger? – Pansy voltou a apertar a grifa contra a parede. – Me diga de uma vez, sua sangue-ruim nojenta.

– Porque eu sinto… – Hermione tentou dizer, mas as últimas palavras de Pansy a atingiram como navalhas. – Eu estou…

A grifa não segurou um segundo a mais; seus olhos logo ficaram encharcados e ela começou a chorar.

– Nem você, nem ninguém claramente se importam. – Pansy disse com frieza e calma. – Isso só confirma o que eu sempre achei… Vocês, todos, são sangues-ruins. Todos podres, nojentos, detestáveis e desprezíveis. Principalmente você…

Hermione não dizia nada; seu coração doía, mas não era a humilhação que a machucava mais.

– Você quer saber de uma coisa, Granger? – Pansy sorriu. – Se o monstro um dia ousar pegar algum aluno de Hogwarts… Eu espero que você seja a primeira. – a loura destacou cada palavra com frieza, ódio e com os olhos acinzentados fixos na grifa frágil diante dela.

A loura, num movimento rápido, soltou Hermione e, sem esperar mais um segundo, virou-se para a entrada da Comunal, sussurrando a senha e atravessando-o. Ela se escondeu na capa negra e não demorou a se retirar e a sumir do local em pouco tempo. Granger, agora com a mão no pescoço, sentindo a dor da força que Pansy usou para enforcá-la, tentava respirar e raciocinar. " _Todos podres, nojentos, detestáveis e desprezíveis. Principalmente você_ ", as palavras de Pansy repetiam sem parar na mente da grifa; _"Eu espero que você seja a primeira"_ , a voz fria de Parkinson a assombrava e apertava o seu peito ao ponto de Hermione precisar de ar, mesmo não estando enforcada. Pansy, definitivamente, a odiava agora. Se antes Hermione conseguira algum respeito mínimo da sonserina, isso agora já não existia. Apesar de tudo, durante todos esses meses a grifa sabia que uma hora Parkinson iria descobrir e não iria aceitar facilmente; mas por que Hermione se importava e isso a afetava? Por que, dentre todas as humilhações que ela já enfrentara na vida, a de Pansy Parkinson fora a que mais lhe machucara? Já não importava; agora ela teria de conviver com a dor daquelas palavras e o desprezo da loura, que agora parecia ser mais real e doloroso do que nunca, embora Hermione não entendesse porque.

Mas antes, ela ainda precisava cumprir a última missão que lhe deixaram, independente de saber se fora Snape a comandar ou não. Já que Pansy Parkinson sequer a ouvira ou lhe deixara dizer que precisava entregar algo, Hermione teria que dar o próprio jeito de fazê-la ver. Ela foi até o corredor da Sala Precisa e, ao parar diante da parede vazia onde ficava a entrada, aproximou as mãos do cimento frio e sussurrou:

– Preciso de um lugar para que Pansy Parkinson encontre uma memória. – ela disse com firmeza. – Um lugar que a atraia para entrar na Sala Precisa assim que ela passe por aqui _sozinha_. Ninguém mais pode encontrar este objeto.

A sala imediatamente abriu uma passagem e, assim que Hermione entrou, a parede atrás dela voltou a se fechar. O cômodo estava praticamente vazio, exceto que no centro, havia um pedestal com um suporte luminoso e, bem à frente, uma penseira.

– Genial! – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

A grifa pegou o frasco no bolso e o apoiou no suporte, que parecia ter sido moldado para receber aquele objeto. Em seguida, o suporte criou um vidro ao seu redor e, preso a ele, uma plaquinha escrita "Pansy Parkinson" chamava a atenção. Hermione estava deslumbrada, mas antes que pudesse passar mais um segundo ali, feixes de luzes brilhantes se formaram, a envolveram e a jogaram, à força, para fora do cômodo. Hermione tombou ao chão e viu a parede da Sala Precisa voltar a ser apenas um muro vazio, tendo certeza de que aquele vidro só seria exposto novamente à própria Pansy. Agora, era definitivo; Hermione estava livre.

* * *

Um mês e, aproximadamente quinze dias, se passaram. A primavera se iniciava e, nos terrenos de Hogwarts, já não possuía mais neve alguma ao redor do castelo. Na verdade, algumas lindas flores já cresciam nas árvores e nos jardins, mas o destaque que chamava a atenção dos alunos estava nas lindas margaridas que cresciam. A única desvantagem de se ter uma primavera adorável em um lugar como Hogwarts, é que àquela altura, os alunos estavam proibidos até de perambular nos espaços externos sem que fosse extremamente necessário ou sem acompanhamento, mesmo durante o dia. As aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que antes ocorriam próximas à Floresta Negra, agora eram obrigadas a serem dadas no campo de Quadribol, onde o risco era menor. Todos os passeios à Hogsmeade também foram cancelados e os alunos passavam todos os dias enfurnados dentro do castelo.

Para Hermione, ficar isolada não era um problema; já era o mês de primeira etapa dos N.I. e a atmosfera estressante crescia cada vez mais nas salas de aula, nos ambientes de estudo e até mesmo no Grande Salão, o qual alunos se alimentavam sob estresse e, constantemente, alguma briga acontecia. Hermione agradecia mentalmente por não ter que lidar com Harry, Ron ou Ginny naquele período, porque quando ela não estava em aula, estava estudando sem parar e decorando cada palavra dos seus livros e tarefas, para não correr risco algum de tirar menos que um "Excede Expectativas" nos exames. Ela só interrompia as horas de estudo para comer, banhar-se ou dormir e, mesmo assim, cada vez Hermione dormia menos. Não só porque seu cérebro automaticamente fazia com que a grifa pensasse em cada coisa que ainda precisava estudar, como vez ou outra, pensava na saudade dos amigos e… nas duras palavras de Pansy Parkinson.

Por falar em Pansy, a loura não aparecia mais nem nas aulas de Poções. Vez ou outra aparecia no Clube de Duelos, massacrava algum aluno mais novo com feitiços de ataque e, sem dizer uma palavra, se retirava quando Abeforth lhe dava permissão. Hermione já não a via nas refeições, elas não se esbarravam nos corredores e, de vez em quando, quando a grifa conferia o Mapa do Maroto, Pansy também não estava em lugar algum do mapa. Estaria passando o tempo na Sala Precisa? Não importava; Pansy, no voto perpétuo, prometera deixar a grifa em paz quando a Veritaserum fosse entregue. Apesar de ter sido feito da pior maneira possível, a loura ao menos cumpria a sua promessa. Mesmo se passando quase dois meses desde o dia em que Parkinson descobrira a verdade, a lembrança de tudo o que acontecera ainda machucava Hermione de forma assustadora. Repetidamente, a grifa sonhava com Pansy ameaçando-a ou deixando-a para a morte, assim como tinha sonhos adoráveis em que a sonserina simplesmente perdoava Hermione e voltava a se aproximar, o que a deixava aliviada pelo menos enquanto ainda estivesse dormindo; quando ela acordava, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas e a dor voltava, mesmo sem entender porque a ferida ainda ardia quando tocada após tanto tempo.

Apesar de não ter tempo ou espaço na cabeça para pensar nisso, Hermione ficava levemente preocupada com o fato de que Ron lhe escrevia cada vez menos. Anteriormente, ele lhe escrevia dia sim, dia não. Com o tempo, passou a lhe escrever de três em três dias e, com mais descuido, agora lhe escrevia uma vez por semana ou uma vez a cada quinze dias. Na última carta, ele dizia:

" _Mione,_

 _Peço desculpas por não ter escrito mais do que isso. As coisas no Ministério andam um pouco corridas e estamos à caça de alguns Comensais que ainda precisam ser presos, como Avery. Harry mal tem passado o tempo com Ginny também, já que chega cansado e vai logo descansar. Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts? Harry e eu temos tentado de tudo para intervirmos no caso do monstro para procurá-lo nós mesmos, mas o Ministério insiste que este procedimento deve ser feito pelo Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, mas eles parecem esquecer que, por trás da criatura mágica, pode existir uma mente das trevas controlando-o. Continuaremos tentando, apesar de tudo!_

 _Ontem eu e Marie fomos aparar o jardim (mamãe estava estressada) e encontramos pequenos amores-perfeitos nascendo; você gosta dessas flores, não é? Marie tem passado algum tempo conosco para ajudar Fleur e os bebês. Aliás, você deveria ver Fred e Victoire! Estão cada vez mais engraçados. Às vezes Fleur se estressa e os deixa comigo e com Marie, mas ela tem me ajudado a cuidar deles sem deixá-los morrer ou abandonados. Bill trabalha o dia todo, então tentamos ajudar._

 _Estou ansioso pela Páscoa e espero que o tempo passe logo para que você chegue aqui de uma vez! Sinto saudades. Não sei quando lhe escreverei novamente, mas caso eu não me comunique até o dia de você vir, saiba que lhe esperarei em King's Cross._

 _Com amor,_

 _Ron."_

O que era irônico, é que a carta de Ron, ao invés de alegrar Hermione, só a deixou mais irritada. Primeiro, Harry, por mais ocupado que estivesse, continuou escrevendo a cada três dias como prometera, sem falhar. A única vez que deixara de mandar uma carta no dia que deveria, foi porque ele e Ron passaram a noite prendendo um dos últimos Comensais soltos. Segundo, Ron não tinha tempo para escrevê-la, mas tinha tempo de aparar o jardim com Marie e cuidar dos bebês de Fleur e Bill? E onde ele arrumava tanto tempo para fazer tantas coisas, se passava o tempo ocupado no Ministério? E, em terceiro, por que raios ele não parava de falar dessa Marie? Nas últimas cartas desde o Natal, ele tem citado-a constantemente e sempre destaca o quanto ela tem ajudado. Isso não só deixava Hermione furiosa, mas lhe dava vontade de mandar que Pitchí arrancasse os dedos de Ron quando fosse lhe entregar a resposta da carta.

* * *

Era a semana dos N.I.E.M.S. Apesar do padrão de exame ter sido mantido, dessa vez, tudo ocorreria num mesmo dia. Ou seja, em um só dia, Hermione teria de fazer um exame de Poções, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; um de manhã e dois à tarde. A grifa estava à beira dos nervos e, na véspera do exame, não conseguia parar de pensar que erraria em alguma coisa e acabaria se prejudicando. Ela assistira a uma última aula de Minerva antes do exame e, nela, pôde revisar tudo o que fora passado durante o ano letivo até aquele momento. Tudo estaria indo bem se, no início da aula, Pansy Parkinson não tivesse aparecido na sala para revisar o conteúdo e Minerva, surpreendentemente, não lhe deu uma bronca por ter surgido depois de meses sem aparecer nas aulas. A garota se sentou numa cadeira próxima à Hermione, mas nem lhe deu confiança, o que abalou a grifa, no fundo. Por mais que ela quisesse ouvir o que Minerva dizia e prestar atenção, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar do corpo de Pansy de costas, os cabelos louro-prateados que cresceram bastante naqueles últimos meses e pendiam até o início das costas, a capa escura da Sonserina e uma pose ereta, imóvel e despreocupada. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo, mas desejava, no fundo, que Pansy simplesmente olhasse para trás e lhe desse alguma confiança; ao menos lhe dissesse um oi ou dissesse que sentiu a falta dela. Estaria Hermione obcecada novamente ou aquilo era uma forte sensação de remorso por todos aqueles meses sem contar a Pansy o que estava acontecendo?

No fim da aula, a loura saiu disparada pelo corredor e Hermione, tendo que respeitá-la, apenas ignorou e guardou o seu material, fingindo não ter percebido a presença da sonserina ali. A grifa seguiu o seu caminho para a Comunal e não tinha pressa; por incrível que pareça, embora quisesse ler tudo o que podia das revisões passadas pelos professores, sabia que a véspera do exame era a mais indicada para relaxar e não pegar nos livros. Por isso, ela pensava se leria algum livro que gostasse ou se tentaria puxar assunto com alguma garota da Comunal, embora soubesse que passou pelo menos metade do ano isolada e sem se comunicar com ninguém além de Pansy. A caminho da Comunal da Grifinória, ela precisou passar pelo Grande Salão. Porém, quando foi pegar o atalho para as escadas, se deparou com a estátua em homenagem aos mortos da Batalha, se movendo para alguém. A imagem não era de Dumbledore, como sempre costumava ser; ela parou para olhar melhor, mas logo vestiu a capa, escondendo-se sob o tecido para que não corresse o risco de ser pega. Hermione não se aproximou muito; tomou uma distância de uns três metros e, ao olhar melhor, se deparou com Pansy Parkinson e a imagem de Severus Snape na estátua. Curiosa, ela observava cada movimento dos dois.

Snape sorria… De novo? Em sete anos em Hogwarts, Hermione jamais vira Snape sorrir antes. Ela acreditaria severamente que aquela estátua estaria com defeito se não tivesse sido tão mal recebida pela réplica do professor no início do ano letivo, como o Snape verdadeiro sempre fazia. A grifa não conseguia ouvir se Pansy dizia alguma coisa porque a loura provavelmente lançara Abaffiato ao redor dela, mas percebia que ela tocava o ombro da estátua, que parecia não se incomodar nem um pouco. Era estranho demais ver Severus Snape deixar que o tocassem, ainda mais um aluno. Que tipo de intimidade eles tinham? Hermione teria tentado ignorar se não acabasse de ver com os próprios olhos: agora Pansy se curvava para frente e… Abraçava a estátua? E o mais esquisito, era o fato de que, mesmo rígida e feita de ouro, a estátua conseguia se movimentar o bastante para abraçá-la também. Nada fazia sentido. Por que Snape dera a própria magia para Pansy? Por que ele sorria ao vê-la? Por que eles se abraçavam, mesmo que Pansy estivesse abraçando uma estátua? Hermione chegou a pensar na teoria nojenta de que ambos estivessem envolvidos amorosamente, mas lembrou-se que, até pouco antes de morrer, o Patrono de Severus Snape era o mesmo da mãe de Harry, Lily. Se Snape a amava mesmo após tantos anos, não haveria espaço para mais ninguém, especialmente para uma aluna muito mais nova. Nada parecia se encaixar. Hermione, no fim, resolveu simplesmente acreditar que talvez Pansy estivesse fazendo aquilo por interesse na estátua ou em alguma informação que ela pudesse ter, afinal, em suas intenções, sempre havia algum interesse por trás.

A grifa estava prestes a desistir de presenciar aquela cena, quando Pansy rapidamente soltou e se afastou da estátua, que voltava a assumir rapidamente a forma de Dumbledore. Agora, Hermione ouvia passos logo atrás dela e, não querendo correr o risco de esbarrar em ninguém, desviou-se do caminho. Uma garota baixinha, morena e de olhos azuis passou por ela e foi em direção à Pansy. Mione não fazia ideia de quem ela era, mas sabia que já havia esbarrado com a menina nos corredores ou no Grande Salão. Tudo estava normal até o momento em que a garota se aproximou de Pansy e abraçou-a com uma enorme facilidade, sem que Pansy a afastasse ou ficasse incomodada com isso. Em seguida, a garota ficou na ponta dos pés e, para o horror de Hermione, beijou a loura com a maior naturalidade possível, deixando a grifa tão constrangida e desesperada de estar ali, que ela desejou nunca ter visto aquela cena. Por que diabos aquela garota beijava Pansy Parkinson e, pior, por que ela parecia gostar? E por que Hermione odiava ainda mais Pansy por não afastá-la? Era a primeira vez que Hermione presenciava um beijo entre garotas, mas por mais desacostumada que ela estivesse, não era o beijo homossexual que a incomodava, mas sim _quem_ beijava. A grifa não percebeu, mas as suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho e ela não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas criara uma antipatia imediata com a garota que Pansy beijava. Ela tinha vontade de atrapalhar as duas e denunciá-las à Minerva, assim como queria, mais do que tudo, que Pansy tivesse perdido os dois últimos meses pensando na falta que Hermione, supostamente, poderia fazer, ao invés de beijar garotas por aí. A grifa odiava a si mesma por ter sentido a falta da loura e por ter pensado mais nisso do que no próprio Ron, mas se perguntava, no fundo, o porquê de Pansy Parkinson ainda importar. Não aguentando mais um minuto daquela cena, a grifa fixara os olhos na morena agarrada à loura e mentalizou: " _Destruccio!_ "

A garota imediatamente deu um grito e se afastou de Pansy, levando direto as mãos ao nariz, provavelmente sentindo uma dor absurda pelos ossos do nariz que Hermione acabara de quebrar. Pansy parecia não entender muito o que acabara de acontecer, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, Hermione não aguentou e resolveu fazer mais uma coisa. Lembrou-se de quando Pansy Parkinson a fez parar na Ala Hospitalar quando elas ainda se odiavam e a vergonha que Hermione sentiu naquele dia. Em seguida, lembrou-se exatamente do feitiço que a loura usara e sussurrou com firmeza, mesmo sem o uso da varinha: " _Densaugeo_ ". Como se já não tivesse o nariz quebrado para se preocupar, a morena agora precisava lidar com seus dentes crescendo exageradamente de forma rápida e Hermione deixou escapar uma risada baixinha. A garota correu em direção ao que parecia ser a Ala Hospitalar e, Pansy, apesar de ter ameaçado ir logo atrás, parou, desconfiada e olhou para a direção de Hermione. A grifa se calou imediatamente e permaneceu imóvel, mas Pansy berrou " _Aparecium_ " e a capa de invisibilidade caíra no chão na hora, revelando Hermione com a expressão apavorada. Feitiços como aquele nunca funcionavam com a capa da invisibilidade que era uma relíquia da morte, mas seria a magia acumulada de Pansy forte o suficiente para fazê-la ser revelada? Não importava; Hermione acabara de ser descoberta.

– Você… – a loura sussurrou com frieza e sua expressão era de fúria.

Hermione, subitamente, vestiu a capa novamente e saiu correndo com tanta pressa, que sabia que Pansy não conseguiria derrubar o objeto sem saber em que direção a grifa estava. Ela correu tão rápida e desesperadamente, que assim que olhou para trás e viu o corredor vazio, imaginou que a loura tivesse ido à Ala Hospitalar para acompanhar a garota que, agora, Hermione odiava. Ela fora para a Comunal da Grifinória imediatamente e decidiu que, naquele dia, o melhor que ela fazia era se isolar em seus livros e não sair dali por nada, antes que Pansy a pegasse para castigá-la ou algo do tipo. A única coisa que Hermione não entendia, era o porquê de ter agido daquela maneira e o motivo para ter ficado tão incomodada.

* * *

Hermione saíra da Comunal da Grifinória, no dia seguinte, desesperada e agitada, correndo em direção à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ficara até tarde da noite anterior estudando e, por isso, perdera a hora e agora saía atrasada. Hoje faria a primeira parte dos seus N.I. mais importantes e, o que lhe desesperava, é que nem café da manhã ela teria tempo de tomar; se precisasse duelar, estaria encrencada.

Quando chegou à sala de Abeforth, ele a apressou para que entrasse e, após os alunos que vinham antes da letra "G", Hermione fora chamada para fazer o exame. A sala estava dividida. De um lado, havia apenas uma parede e todos os alunos estavam ali sem ver absolutamente nada, enquanto esperavam ser convocados para prestarem o exame. Do outro lado, quando Hermione atravessou a porta no centro da parede, se deparou com um percurso com diversos obstáculos. Era como uma simulação em que Hermione teria de enfrentar monstros, criaturas e algumas maldições falsas e perderia ponto a cada obstáculo não vencido ou mal resolvido. Ela começou enfrentando um trasgo que, aparentemente, ainda não era adulto, mas parecia tão grande e assustador quanto; ela derrotou-o facilmente e, em seguida, enfrentou uma aranha enorme, embora conhecesse os feitiços contra aranhas como ninguém. Ela teve de enfrentar um dementador que quase avançou sobre ela - e seu Patrono quase falhara porque, mais uma vez, a sua lembrança com Ron falhou e ela chegou a não saber no que pensar -, mas, de última hora, conseguiu derrotá-lo com sucesso. Minerva McGonagall não demorou a entrar na sala e dar a notícia de que Hermione fora desclassificada do exame antes mesmo de terminá-lo por perder muitos pontos; de início, a garota quase desmaiou com a notícia, mas desconfiou da diretora porque ela não estava ali em nenhum outro momento; como saberia que Hermione não passou? Dessa forma, a grifa logo se deu conta de que a Minerva, na verdade, era um bicho-papão e ela não demorou a lançar " _Ridikullus_ " sobre ele, derrotando-o na mesma hora. Teve que colocar fogo em um explosivin, se defender de uma maldição escondida e, por fim, escolher entre três objetos para destruir um objeto que parecia ser uma horcrux, mas certamente Abeforth não matara ninguém para criar uma verdadeira. Havia, em cima de uma mesa, uma adaga, uma varinha e uma taça com uma poção fumegante preta e que parecia corrosiva. Onde estaria o dente de basilisco ou a espada de Gryffindor? Como Hermione destruiria o objeto? Ela acabou se dando conta do que teria de fazer; segurou a varinha na mão - que era a sua própria; provavelmente Abeforth a desarmou antes que ela percebesse - e, com firmeza. Lançou o feitiço do fogomaldito em direção ao objeto, que imediatamente pegou fogo e, ao invés de virar pó, simplesmente transformou-se em uma imagem de fogo que Abeforth não deixou ter tempo de se desenvolver, apagando-a antes que incendiasse a sala inteira.

– Excelente, Srta. Granger! – ele disse com firmeza e Hermione mal percebeu que acabara o teste. – Você foi a única a acertar tudo; dez pontos para a Grifinória!

Hermione respirou aliviada. Finalmente tinha se livrado da primeira etapa de uma das matérias que ela considerava mais arriscada, já que não era tão brilhante em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como Harry, por exemplo. Após o exame, a grifa pôde ir ao Grande Salão comer alguma coisa e, com bastante tempo de diferença entre os dois exames, ela pôde almoçar com calma. Ela logo rumou à Comunal da Grifinória para dar mais uma conferida nas poções que Slughorn passara durante o ano e chegou até a tirar um cochilo de meia hora, se sentindo recuperada assim que foi para a sala de Slughorn, sendo a primeira a chegar, recebida pelo professor logo na porta da sala.

– Srta. Granger! – Horace Slughorn sorriu bondosamente. – Eu sabia que seria uma das primeiras a chegar! Eu só posso liberar que faça o exame assim que o relógio marcar exatamente dez e meia, então peço que entre na sala e escolha uma cabine!

Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

– Escolha bem! – ele disse apontando o dedo para as cabines coloridas que ocupavam a sala inteira. – A sua escolha definirá o seu exame.

Havia, pelo menos, trinta cabines de diferentes cores, porém do mesmo tamanho e altura. Mesmo que as cores se repetissem, elas apresentavam diferentes tons e, por isso, era possível diferenciá-las. A grifa não quis pensar muito; escolheu uma cabine lilás, que variava entre um tom rosa e um violeta, semelhante à cor do vestido que usara no casamento de Fleur e Bill no último ano. Ela entrou na cabine e, assim que a portinha se trancou, uma placa na parte externa de uma das paredes da cabine ganhara uma placa dourada com o nome "Hermione Granger." Dentro da cabine, havia apenas uma mesinha vazia e uma cadeira.

Após quinze ou vinte minutos, os burburinhos na sala começavam a aumentar e cada vez parecia chegar mais gente, porém a grifa não sabia por não ter como ver nada além daquele cubículo em que se encontrava. Ela ouviu a porta da sala se fechar após algum tempo e, em seguida, Horace desejou a todos uma boa sorte. No mesmo momento, a mesinha fora ocupada com diversos ingredientes diferentes e, assim que se deu conta de qual poção usava especificamente tudo aquilo, letras luminosas surgiram na parede à sua frente e, logo abaixo, ponteiros e números que formavam um relógio luminoso no ar. As letras douradas indicavam: " _AMORTENTIA_ ; prepare-a em duas horas e toque no relógio ao acabar. Ps: Não use a sua varinha!" A grifa revirou os olhos, já que no dia que tentou preparar uma poção do amor com Pansy Parkinson na aula, o resultado ficara forte demais. Ela respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar apenas no que fazia, tentando lembrar passo a passo de como prepará-la.

Primeiro, lembrou-se de Pansy tentando amaciar os espinhos e chegando a furar a mão pela falta de paciência, então, pensou que talvez amaciá-lo nas mãos ao invés da mesa, podia funcionar. Após alguns machucadinhos na pele com a falta de jeito com aqueles espinhos, ela finalmente os deixou macios e extremamente lisos, separando-os no cantinho da mesa. Ela picou a menta em diversos pedacinhos e não teve dificuldade alguma nisso, afinal, já havia picado folhas de menta antes. Em seguida, teve a maior dificuldade do exame: dar um jeito de triturar a selenita até que ela virasse puro pó; Hermione usou um pequeno objeto que lembrava muito um ralador trouxa usado na cozinha para ralar alimentos como queijo e levou quase uma hora só tentando acabar com aquela pedra. Porém, assim que obteve sucesso com o que fazia, ela preparou o caldeirão repleto de água fervente. Ela quebrou os ovos de Ashwinder e colocou no caldeirão o líquido espesso que, definitivamente, não parecia uma gema e adicionou os espinhos, misturando-os sem pressa. O tempo fora passando enquanto ela misturava, adicionava o restante dos ingredientes e quase estragou tudo ao tentar extrair da poção a essência de rosa, que acabaria com o líquido se permanecesse mais trinta segundos ali. Faltando apenas dez minutos para o fim do tempo, a poção finalmente assumiu uma cor perolada e ela notou que o vapor do líquido estava em formato espiral, trazendo a conclusão de que ela conseguira. Ela tocou o relógio dourado e luminoso à sua frente e desligou o fogo do caldeirão, notando que o cheiro da poção lembrava o de sempre: grama recém-cortada, pasta de dente de hortelã, pergaminho novo e um certo perfume familiar… Não, não podia ser.

– Srta. Granger, se me der licença… – Horace abriu de repente a porta da cabine e, no próprio caldeirão, serviu um frasquinho e o etiquetou com o nome de Hermione, seguido com o nome da poção. Provavelmente Horace testaria poção por poção de cada aluno e avaliaria conforme o desempenho. Quando Hermione estava saindo da cabine, Horace sussurrou:

– Sei que não gosta de atrasos, senhorita. – ele falou com um sorriso. – Sugiro que se apresse; o exame de Minerva McGonagall começará em dez minutos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e disparou para fora do cômodo, em direção à sala de McGonagall. Ela nunca correra tanto para chegar em uma conseguiu chegar exatamente na hora do início do exame e, assim como no exame de Abeforth, os alunos eram chamados um a um para fazer o exame. Na sua vez, Hermione fizera o exame mais rápido da turma. Ela precisou realizar diversos tipos de transfiguração que Minerva McGonagall ordenava aleatoriamente, como lançar fogo à uma cobra, conjurar coelhos, lançar cordas nos coelhos conjurados, transfigurar uma pedra em cachorro, fumaça em adagas, um urso de pelúcia em aranha e, por fim, um dos mais difíceis: conjurar uma cobra no ar, que era um animal extremamente independente e que exigia um nível avançado em magia para ser conjurado. Como já era de se esperar, ela acertou todos e, ao terminar, Minerva fez com que a grifa ganhasse o seu dia ao dizer que ela seria uma excelente funcionária de qualquer área do Ministério. No fim de tudo, Hermione se sentiu aliviada ao pensar que pelo menos a parte prática havia acabado; a segunda parte dos exames era apenas teoria e seria muito mais fácil para ela de lembrar-se de tudo. Porém, no meio do seu alívio, Hermione recordou-se de uma coisa: desde cedo, tendo encontrado todos os alunos do sétimo ano duas vezes em dois exames diferentes, a grifa percebeu que, no exame de Minerva, não vira Pansy Parkinson uma vez sequer. Ela esteve no exame da manhã e Hermione tinha certeza de que a loura estava na sala de Horace mais cedo, pois todas as cabines do cômodo foram ocupadas. Onde a garota teria ido, se não estava com os demais alunos no exame de Minerva? Por mais que não conseguisse deixar a curiosidade de lado, sabia que não deveria mais se intrometer na vida de Pansy Parkinson, ainda mais depois de ver que a sonserina já parecia bem acompanhada no dia anterior. Talvez estivesse dando uns amassos pelos corredores e perdera a hora dos exames. A grifa deu de ombros e tentou ignorar aquele fato, rumando em direção a uma janela que dava direto para a vista de um dos jardins que fazia fronteira com a Floresta Proibida.

Hermione sentou-se peitoril da janela e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando relaxar um pouco de todo aquele estresse e ansiedade que os N.I.E.M.s lhe causaram. Ela adoraria jantar e passar a noite na Comunal lendo, conversando com qualquer aluno que lhe desse confiança e até mesmo escrever algo para Harry e Ron, contando como se sentia bem por ter passado por aquela etapa. Porém, quando a garota abriu os olhos e contemplou a paisagem à sua frente, sentiu o seu corpo congelar e seus olhos se arregalarem com o choque do que acabara de ver: na grama verde, uma trilha de sangue formava um longo caminho até a Floresta Proibida e, bem na entrada, uma poça enorme de sangue ocupava boa parte do espaço. Hermione, de início, não soube reagir, mas quando voltou a se lembrar de que Pansy não estava ausente em um dos exames mais importantes do ano, simplesmente saltou de onde estava e correu em direção às escadas movediça, disparando em direção à entrada do castelo. Hermione não se importava em ser pega; na verdade, sentia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com o monstro e a ausência do Pansy no exame só a deixava mais nervosa.

Na correria para chegar à entrada, quando estava prestes a ultrapassar o portão para o lado externo, Hermione deparou-se com Filch. O homem de cabelos ralos, dentes amarelos e trapos velhos, apenas sorriu de forma cruel e sussurrou:

– Tentando ir para o lado de fora? – ele disse com a voz rouca e o tom de alegria. – Você está encrencada.

Com toda a força do pensamento, Hermione não parava de pensar na palavra " _Confundus_ ". De repente, Filch olhou para os lados e pareceu um pouco perdido, confuso de onde estava. Em seguida, novamente sem falar, Hermione pensara em " _Petrificus Totalus_ " e viu, de imediato, Filch ficar com o corpo preso dos pés à cabeça.

– Hoje não, Sr. Filch. – ela sussurrou com educação e simplesmente ultrapassou o portão, ignorando o fato de que acabara de petrificar o zelador e o largou ali para quebrar uma regra.

A garota correra pelos jardins em direção a Campo de Quadribol e, ao percorrê-lo por inteiro, alcançou o jardim que queria. Quando olhou mais atentamente para a grama, notou a poça de sangue que se formava desde o fim do campo de Quadribol e não enfraquecia nem mesmo quando chegava à borda da Floresta, deixando claro que alguém ou algo perdera muito sangue. Assim que Hermione parou diante da Floresta Proibida, sentira seu coração disparar e o seu corpo travar, sabendo até em seu subconsciente que aquele lugar era perigoso e lhe trazia más lembranças. Ela sentia suas mãos tremerem ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em voltar, mas antes que pudesse, de fato, tomar uma decisão, sentira algo golpeá-la forte na cabeça e, segundos depois, ela já não vira mais nada.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, se deparou com o ambiente escuro estranhamente familiar e quase silencioso que ela já conhecia desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Hermione ouvia sons como as folhas das árvores, o assobio do vento, o som de insetos e pequenos animais noturnos, assim como sentia em suas costas algo desconfortável e áspero. Reconheceu que estava na Floresta Proibida, mas mal conseguia raciocinar com a dor que latejava bem onde Hermione fora golpeada. Quem teria feito isso? E por que ela estava ali? Ela tratou de observar ao seu redor e notou que, um pouco distante, na escuridão, alguém a observava. Ela tentou se mover e, só então, se deu conta de que estava amarrada à uma árvore, de forma que não conseguia desfazer as cordas que a prendiam. Alguém usara o feitiço _Incarcerous_ e, provavelmente, fora a pessoa que a observava de longe, provavelmente lutando para que o feitiço não se desfizesse e a garota continuasse presa.

– Quem está aí? – ela berrou e notou que a pessoa não se moveu. – Quem é você? O que quer?

A pessoa se aproximou um pouco mais e, com uma capa preta, não deixava o seu rosto exposto. Hermione se preparava para berrar novamente, mas sentiu uma dor atingi-la como várias adagas perfurando todo o seu corpo repetidamente e, sem hesitar, ela começou a gritar com a sensação. Ela sentia o corpo doer só de tentar se mover e começou a chorar de desespero, não sabendo o que doía mais: a dor nos músculos, na cabeça ou no coração. Aquela dor era semelhante à que Bellatrix Lestrange causara na Mansão dos Malfoy, quando lançou Crucio. De repente, a sensação parou, mas seu corpo parecia cansado.

– Quem é-

Ela tentou dizer novamente, mas, só de notar que a pessoa a ouviu, ela sentira outra vez a dor insuportável no corpo e berrou tão alto, que esperava que alguém no castelo pudesse ouvir. Quando a dor cessou mais uma vez, ela percebeu que não deveria mais falar nada e, com as lágrimas que escorriam incontrolavelmente por sua face, ela ficou chorando sem emitir um som sequer. Sua visão estava fraca e ela se arrependera plenamente de ter saído do castelo, ficando ainda mais amedrontada de lembrar que havia um monstro em algum lugar da Floresta Proibida e, talvez, ela fosse atacada. Hermione já estava quase desmaiando de fraqueza após quase uma hora ali, presa àquela árvore, quando, de repente, ouviu a pessoa na capa preta sussurrar para a escuridão.

– Finalmente… Eu estava esperando por você. – disse a voz fria.

Outra pessoa surgia nas sombras, parecendo tão calma e segura, que Hermione chegou a ter certeza de que fosse algum amigo ou cúmplice de quem quer que estivesse ali. Ela apoiou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos, sentindo a sua cabeça explodir; a grifa, claramente, não estava interessada em mais nada que acontecia ao seu redor.

– Creio que recebeu a minha mensagem, senhorita. – a voz, agora um pouco mais alta, dizia com ironia. – Eu tenho um presentinho.

A pessoa de capuz, imediatamente, iluminou o espaço onde Hermione estava com a ponta da varinha, deixando-a exposta a quem quer que fosse.

– Você disse ter uma oferta, seu imundo. – uma voz fria e, aparentemente, familiar sussurrou. – Diga.

– Ora, não está óbvio? A pessoa abaixou o capuz, mas Hermione não conseguiu ver quem era. – A vida dela pela sua.

Nesse momento, Hermione sentiu o coração gelar. O que isso significava? Será que era Harry ou Ron ali?

– Você claramente não tem noção alguma das coisas. A vida dela não me importa. – a voz fria disse com crueldade. – Eu mato você e ela.

De repente, na escuridão, um clarão vermelho surgira e lançou uma das pessoas para longe. A grifa não sabia o que odiava mais: o fato de não fazer ideia de quem estava ali ou saber que logo seria morta. Mais lampejos vermelhos e alguns azuis surgiam no ar e a garota ouvia rosnados e sons de quem sofria um impacto, mas não fazia ideia do que acontecia. Em um momento do duelo entre os dois desconhecidos, Hermione vira uma sombra ser lançada para o alto e, com a velocidade e força, caíra bem ao lado da árvore em que ela estava. A garota não hesitou em olhar para baixo e, após muita dificuldade, ver Avery se levantando e se preparando para lançar um feitiço contra. Se Avery estava ali e usava Hermione como refém, a pessoa que duelava só podia ser…

– Pansy Parkinson, você realmente se considera uma bruxa superior só porque tem uma magia acumulada no seu corpo. – o Comensal riu com crueldade. – _Crucio_!

Hermione ouviu um grito e notou que Pansy agora caía no chão, se debatendo e, obviamente, sofrendo ao extremo. A grifa tentava alcançar a varinha no bolso, mas suas mãos estavam praticamente imóveis. Por isso, ela forçava a se concentrar e, após muito esforço, conseguira desarmar Avery sem usar a varinha. O Comensal se virara para Hermione e, ao notar que ela o desarmou, ficou furioso e lançou uma faísca branca em direção à garota, que apenas sentiu a cabeça bater com força na árvore. Hermione agora sentia a sua cabeça doer tanto, que mal conseguia movê-la. Tinha força apenas para manter os olhos abertos e presenciar o que acontecia diante dela.

– Você é metida a superior como seu pai era, Parkinson! – ele riu com crueldade, enquanto Pansy parecia se contorcer no chão. – A melhor sensação do mundo fora ver implorar para que eu o matasse de tanto sentir dor!

Hermione sentira repulsa com as palavras de Avery.

– E a sua mãezinha nojenta? – ele cuspiu as palavras. – Uma mestiça imunda que escondeu isso do mundo bruxo por anos e deixava Theodore exibir a todos a sua família pura. Ela berrou o seu nome enquanto morria, sabia?

Pansy tentara reagir, mas Avery a impediu com Crucio novamente.

– Ela gritava pela filhinha enquanto eu marcava a sua pele nojenta, com o sangue ruim de mestiça! – ele falava de forma sádica. – Exatamente como eu desejaria ter feito com a pirralha…

Pirralha? Do que Avery falava?

– Você sabe que quem matou a sua irmã, não sabe, Parkinson? – ele sussurrou.

– Eu… – ela tentou dizer, mas parecia fraca.

– Você já desconfiava, não é? – ele sorriu. – Eu matei Daisy, assim como todos os outros Parkinson, assim como vou matar você…

Hermione viu Pansy se contorcer mais uma vez.

– Foi exatamente essa dor que ela sentiu quando tocou aquela flor, Parkinson. Você sabia? – ele voltou a falar com animação e ironia. – E a irmãzinha inútil não conseguiu fazer nada além de gritar para salvá-la. Você não sabe como foi gratificante ver a vida deixar os olhos de Daisy Parkinson. Eu estava ali, com a capa da invisibilidade. Eu estava tão perto e você não me impediu, sua tola. Eu a vi morrer tão perto e ainda quis continuar o trabalho, mas você a protegeu mesmo depois de morta. – ele imitou um tom desapontado. – Uma pena. Eu teria marcado cada parte daquele corpo nojen-

– _CRUCIO!_ – Pansy berrou e saltou de ódio sobre Avery, mas ele fora rápido o suficiente para defender-se do feitiço.

– Eu me preparei, sua idiota. – ele rosnou. – Acha que eu me arriscaria se não fosse mais forte que você? – ele sorriu com crueldade. – _Alarte Ascendare!_

Pansy fora lançada para o alto violentamente e tombou no chão com ainda mais força. Hermione não sabia se ficava mais aterrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir ou com o que acontecia diante dos seus olhos. Mentalizara, diversas vezes, milhões de feitiços de ataque, mas estava fraca demais; sequer conseguia falar.

– Agora veja, Parkinson, o que eu faço com todos que se aproximam de você. – Avery disse com a voz fria e, de imediato, apontou a varinha para Hermione no tronco da árvore. – _Crucio!_

A grifa sentiu uma pontada de dor, mas dessa vez, tão intensa e extrema, que ela gritara com toda a força em seus pulmões e desejava, mais do que tudo, morrer ali mesmo. Nem mesmo Bellatrix Lestrange lhe machucara da mesma maneira. Hermione sentia o corpo arder como se pegasse fogo, doer como se adagas afiadas cortassem cada centímetro da sua pele e arranhar como se passasse por um chão repleto de espinhos afiadíssimos. Seu grito fora tão forte, que um bando de morcegos saíra voando da árvore em que ela estava.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – ele disse com a voz fria e tudo acontecera rápido demais.

Hermione viu o lampejo de luz verde vir rapidamente em sua direção e, quando se preparava psicologicamente para ser atingida - o que não seria nada comparado àquela dor -, sabia que não teria muito mais jeito. Porém, Pansy se lançara contra a maldição que estava prestes a alcançá-la tão rápido e, na mesma hora, apontava a própria varinha para Avery e lançando um feitiço de fumaça negra contra ele. Hermione não fazia ideia de que feitiço ela usava e se lembrava vagamente de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza. O feitiço o atingiu mais rapidamente do que a própria maldição da morte e, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Avery perdia parte dos sentidos, o feitiço se desfazia no momento em que ele largou a varinha e tombou no chão. Pansy achou provavelmente que ele caíra inconsciente, mas ele logo se ergueu, fraco, mas insistente. Hermione notou que as cordas ao seu redor sumiram, mas ela não fez um movimento muito brusco, ou eles acabariam percebendo. Ela apenas segurou a varinha e permaneceu imóvel.

– Você não sabia, Parkinson? – ele sorriu com frieza. – Seu precioso Snape me ensinou Oclumência tão bem quanto ensinou a você. – _Avada Kedavra!_

Ele fora rápido ao lançar o feitiço e Pansy provavelmente não esperava, porque não se defendera a tempo. Porém, Hermione, mesmo fraca, já esperava por aquilo e, no mesmo momento, pela primeira vez na vida, lançara a maldição da morte contra Avery, e, no mesmo momento, ambos os feitiços se uniram e formaram uma linha ligada por ambas as varinhas. Hermione usava toda a concentração para não perder o controle em nenhum momento - ou morreria -, mas sentia que a varinha começava a rachar pela força que fazia ao lançar um feitiço tão forte contra outro do mesmo nível. Ela chegou a pensar que morreria, mas Pansy simplesmente lançara um feixe de luz prateado no meio da ligação dos dois e, em questão de segundos, o feitiço fora direto para Avery, que conseguiu desaparatar milésimos de segundo antes do feitiço atingi-lo. Hermione não sabia que era possível desaparatar em Hogwarts, mas talvez na Floresta Proibida, com alguém tão forte como um Comensal, provavelmente existia alguma brecha. Hermione acabou caindo no chão por causa da força do feitiço e, de imediato, olhou para Pansy ao ver que Avery escapara por poucos. Ela sentia seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e, assim que notou que a loura a observava, imaginou que fosse ouvir mais palavras duras e ofensas. Quando estava se levantando e finalmente ficou de pé sob as pernas bambas, a grifa fora empurrada contra a árvore atrás dela e esperou que Pansy a matasse ou algo do tipo. Mas, surpreendentemente, ao invés de qualquer atitude agressiva ou letal, Hermione sentira os braços da loura envolvendo a sua cintura e, de imediato, os lábios de Pansy Parkinson contra os seus, beijando-os tão urgentemente, que a sonserina pressionava Hermione contra o próprio corpo com possessividade e desespero. A grifa não sabia dizer o porquê de retribuir ou simplesmente aceitar que aquilo acontecesse, ainda mais numa hora tão imprópria; mas, de forma inexplicável, Hermione não quis, nem por um segundo, que Pansy se afastasse e, por isso, retribuiu com o mesmo desespero, sabendo que, há segundos atrás, achou que fosse perder a loura para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo em que a grifa sentia ódio pela dor que Pansy lhe causou durante tantos meses, sentia-se irrevogavelmente completa naqueles segundos; já não existia mais Avery, nem monstro, Floresta Proibida e nem mesmo Ron… Apenas Pansy Parkinson.


	22. A Páscoa

_**Capítulo 21 - A Páscoa.**_

Os olhos acinzentados de Pansy Parkinson eram extremamente convidativos na imaginação da grifa; era impossível não olhar para eles. Até mesmo no escuro, eles pareciam brilhar, mas não tanto quanto os cabelos louro-prateados da garota, que lembravam, de alguma forma, os de Luna Lovegood, exceto pelos fios finos e lisos de Parkinson, que se assemelhavam aos de Luna apenas nas pontas cacheadas. O que chamava mais a atenção, no entanto, eram os lábios da sonserina; tão avermelhados e perfeitamente desenhados, macios e deliciosos, que se moviam intensa e cuidadosamente, como algo que Hermione nunca sentira antes, nem mesmo com…

A garota abriu os olhos e, um pouco brusca, empurrou Pansy para trás, como se acabasse de se dar conta do que ocorria. Ela fitou, incrédula, a loura à sua frente, que parecia ter acabado de fazer algo excepcionalmente comum, com a expressão relaxada e com um meio sorriso. Pansy Parkinson não parecia ter acabado de lutar com um dos Comensais mais perigosos da história, nem expressava nenhuma reação que denunciasse que ela acabara de beijar alguém que, até então, ela odiava. Na verdade, a sonserina parecia até satisfeita, o que deixava Hermione confusa e um tanto enojada.

– Ok, o que você quer? – Hermione disparou. – Conseguiu invadir a minha mente? Ou você queria plantar alguma memória falsa? Ou… Ou… Talvez, queria…

– O que deu em você, sua maluca? – o sorriso fraco na cara de Pansy desapareceu. – Eu só te beijei, não te pedi em casamento.

– Isso é anormal, Parkinson! – a grifa sussurrou. – Não se beija… inimigos! Você disse que não me agarraria. Você…

– Então você não gostou? – a loura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços depois de ser tão direta.

– O quê? – Hermione franziu o cenho. – Eu não disse isso!

– Então você gostou… – Pansy voltou a sorrir, mas dessa vez, ironicamente.

– Eu… Eu… – a grifa ficou confusa e corada. – Ah, cale a boca. Você está me usando!

Pansy deu uma risada tão debochada, que Hermione desejou morrer de vergonha.

– Eu estou usando você? Certo. – ela voltou a ficar séria. – O que eu ganharia na minha vidinha medíocre beijando alguém que, supostamente, deveria piorar as coisas?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas se deu conta que não tinha resposta.

– Foi o que pensei. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Você parece uma maluca neurótica, sabia?

A grifa agora olhava para a loura com fúria, sentindo que poderia estapeá-la a qualquer momento.

– Maluca neurótica? – Hermione rosnou. – Será que é porque eu estava dando um passeio no jardim quando um comensal psicopata me sequestrou, quase me matou e depois outra sonserina psicopata resolveu me beijar? Você não estaria maluca? – a garota podia sentir que se aproximava de Pansy com ira.

– Sonserina psicopata? Eu gostei. – Pansy ironizou. – E um passeio no jardim? Você sabe exatamente que não…

Hermione a fuzilou com o olhar.

– Tá. – a loura revirou os olhos. – Me desculpe. Eu não contava que… Ele fosse usar você. – o tom de Pansy, agora, era sincero e calmo.

– Bom, não faria diferença. – Hermione deu de ombros. – A minha vida não importa, de qualquer forma. – suas palavras afiadas atingiram Pansy a fundo.

Pansy abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione a cortou.

– Temos que falar com McGonagall. – ela suspirou. – Agora.

– O quê? – a loura arregalou os olhos. – Você pirou?

– Ela precisa tirar os alunos daqui, Pan… Parkinson. – Hermione respirou fundo. – Alguém foi morto!

– Claro que ninguém foi morto! – Pansy revidou.

– Havia uma poça de sangue quando Avery me pegou. Por isso eu fui pro lado de fora!

Pansy pareceu um pouco pensativa e depois deu de ombros.

– Certo! – a loura revirou os olhos. – Mas você não pode dizer absolutamente nada do que ouviu aqui. Nada! Ou eu fritarei cada parte do seu cérebro com a lembrança do que você ouviu hoje.

– Uau! – Hermione aplaudiu. – Como você é romântica.

– Você esperava que eu te chamasse para jantar ou o quê? – Pansy cruzou os braços.

– Só cale a boca, Parkinson. Não… Vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu. – ela tentava se acalmar.

– Sobre o beijo? – a loura arregalou os olhos.

– NÃO! – Hermione berrou, corando. – Sobre o que Avery disse!

– E por que não podemos falar sobre o… – Pansy ia dizendo.

– NÓS PODEMOS! – Hermione berrou, impaciente. – Mas não agora!

– Podemos? – a sonserina descruzou os braços e deixou escapar um sorriso irônico. – Então você quer falar sobre isso, uh?

Hermione não disse nada; apenas revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Pansy a seguiu.

* * *

Elas percorreram a Floresta Proibida em muitos minutos - o cansaço e a escuridão dificultavam as coisas - e, nesse período de tempo, praticamente não trocaram palavras. Na verdade, Hermione podia não dizer uma palavra, mas a sua mente não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse o beijo que ocorrera minutos atrás. Além disso, seus pensamentos estavam tão fixos nisso, que ela quase esquecera de que teria morrido se não fosse tão rápida. Quando chegaram perto da entrada do castelo, a grifa teve de tomar uma decisão séria: elas precisavam entrar sem ser vistas, ou teriam de explicar a história a Filch - burro o bastante para achar que elas estivessem fazendo algo muito errado ou algo assim. Hermione tinha opção de simplesmente revelar que estava com a posse da capa da invisibilidade à Pansy e ambas não serem pegas. No entanto, algo lhe dizia para não confiar na loura; ainda. Apesar de tudo, Pansy era uma pessoa perigosa, capaz de muitas coisas para conseguir o que queria; isso não deixava outra escolha para Hermione. A grifa resolveu manter a capa em segredo e, felizmente, não se depararam com ninguém no castelo àquela hora; exceto com Pirraça, que estava ocupado demais atazanando os quadros para perceber a presença das duas.

Quando chegaram à sala de Minerva, Hermione, cansada, se colocou de frente à estátua e sussurrou:

– Qual é a senha? – ela disse, mas antes que pudesse voltar a pensar, Pansy entrou na frente da grifa.

– Animago. – ela sussurrou com convicção, segundos depois de Hermione.

A gárgula se moveu e revelou as escadas por trás da parede..

– Eu não estava perguntando qual a senha. – Hermione respondeu, zangada. – Essa é a senha!

– Então você ficaria aí pelo resto da vida esperando a gárgula se mover. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Você sabe que os diretores mudam a senha depois de algum tempo.

– Então você esteve aqui recentemente? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Por quê?

– Licença? Posso ter a minha vida pessoal como aluna de Hogwarts? – Pansy a cortou com rispidez. – Notas, trabalhos, dever de casa?

Hermione cruzou os braços e se calou. Pansy conseguia ser insuportável quando queria.

As duas pularam para os degraus e esperaram - não tão pacientes assim - chegar ao gabinete de McGonagall. Assim que puseram os pés no cômodo, ouviram a suave voz de Minerva gritar de longe.

– Está aberta! Podem entrar. – a voz da diretora estava aparentemente rouca.

– Como ela sabe que estamos aqui? – Pansy sussurrou.

– Os retratos avisam. – Hermione respondeu, por intuição.

As duas atravessaram o cômodo e se depararam com Minerva coberta por um elegante robe verde-escuro, com os cabelos soltos, uma expressão indiferente e os óculos.

– Muito bem. Qual de vocês quase morreu hoje? – ela perguntou com naturalidade, se sentando à escrivaninha do seu gabinete e indicando para que as duas se sentassem também.

Hermione e Pansy se entreolharam, enquanto a grifa se adiantou e se sentou.

– Na verdade, as duas. – Pansy fora direta, enquanto se sentava.

– Foi uma piada, Srta. Parkinson. – Minerva acrescentou com azedume. – O que ocorre?

Pansy pareceu se acovardar e abaixou a cabeça. Hermione xingou mentalmente por ter de ser ela a explicar.

– Avery ocorreu, na verdade. – a grifa disse com receio.

Minerva arregalou os olhos.

– Céus! Avery? O Comensal? – ela balançou a cabeça, confusa.

– Ele está atrás de P… – Hermione tentou dizer.

– De encrenca, é claro. – Pansy a cortou.

Hermione olhou com cara feia para a loura, claramente confusa.

– Professora, ele provavelmente está por trás do monstro. Usando-o para se divertir, enquanto muitos alunos são feridos. Enquanto ele não for… Pego, provavelmente acontecerão mais ataques. Eu tive sorte hoje. – Pansy explicou em um tom de voz sonso.

– Sorte? – a grifa quase não quis acreditar no que ouvira. – Você sabe que…

– Eu ia ser a próxima atacada, é claro. – Pansy mentiu descaradamente. – Ainda bem que você notou a minha ausência na prova de Transfiguração.

– Eu também notei, senhorita. – Minerva acrescentou. – Onde estava?

Pansy olhou rapidamente para Hermione e, em seguida, para Minerva.

– Eu estava a caminho da sua prova quando… Eu recebi um patrono. Ele me pediu para ir urgente até o lado de fora, porque Daphne Greengrass tinha sido pega e só eu poderia ajudar.

– Pois a senhorita Greengrass estava no meu exame! Que falta de sorte. – a diretora disse em tom muito irônico.

– Eu percebi isso quando cheguei lá. – Pansy interrompeu-a com a voz séria. Sua atuação era impecável. – Não tinha nenhuma Daphne. Somente… Avery.

Houve um silêncio, que fora quebrado segundos depois por Hermione.

– Qual era o patrono, Parkinson? – ela perguntou, pensativa. – Podemos saber se alguém está ajudando Avery através do animal do patrono.

Pansy ficou um tempo em silêncio.

– Um tigre. – ela disse com desânimo.

Minerva franziu o cenho. Hermione forçou ainda mais o seu cérebro pra pensar em quem possuía um tigre como patrono.

– Não conheço ninguém que tenha esse patrono. – a senhora disse com tanto desânimo quanto Pansy. – Posso pedir ao Ministério que envie uma lista com todos os patronos do mundo bruxo.

– Harry pode conseguir isso, diretora! – Hermione falava com o menor dos entusiasmos.

– Mande uma coruja a ele assim que sair daqui solicitando essa informação. E, se puder, peça sigilo. Não gostaria que o Ministério intervisse em Hogwarts se souber do que anda acontecendo. Não agora.

– Por quê? – Hermione, curiosa, não conseguiu se segurar.

– Não confio em todos do Ministério ainda. Enquanto Avery estiver à solta, não quero que Kingsley interfira em nada. Confio nele como Ministro, mas não confio nos funcionários ao seu redor.

– E a senhora acredita que estará nos mantendo segura sem que o Ministério saiba? – Pansy, com sua língua afiada, perguntou.

Minerva sorriu com ironia.

– É por isso que estou pedindo sigilo ao Sr. Potter, que poderá nos ajudar sem que o Ministério inteiro saiba, Srta. Parkinson. – a diretora usava as palavras no tom mais ríspido possível. – Potter não é uma velha fofoqueira.

Hermione deixou escapar uma risada discreta. Adorava Minerva McGonagall.

– Srta. Parkinson, preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta séria. – a diretora, agora mais séria, olhava nos olhos da loura. – Você viu o monstro?

Pansy hesitou por um momento. Em seguida, respirou fundo e disse com sinceridade.

– Eu vi.

Hermione rapidamente olhou para ela, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

– O que está esperando para nos dizer? – a senhora, impaciente, dizia. – Diga!

– Eu só vi uma sombra. – Pansy parecia pensar. – É uma criatura enorme. Eu não digo enorme como um basilisco, mas… Suficientemente maior que uma pessoa normal. E o que quer que seja, possui garras afiadas.

A garota ergueu a manga ensanguentada do casaco e revelou um enorme e brusco arranhão na pele, que fizera cortes tão profundos, que era possível ver algumas partes machucadas em carne viva. Hermione arregalou os olhos, enquanto Minerva puxava o braço de Pansy para analisá-lo.

– Como você não viu? – McGonagall, desconfiada, perguntou.

– Eu estava de costas. Vi a sombra se aproximar e, antes que eu pudesse me virar, eu já estava sendo arrastada pelo braço e acabei desmaiando com a dor. Estava escuro, não dava pra ver muita coisa. – a garota disse, puxando de volta o braço e escondendo-o sob o casaco.

– Bom, parece que apenas suspender as aulas não foi o suficiente. – Minerva suspirou. – E como foi com Avery?

Pansy contou tudo para Minerva nos mais sórdidos detalhes, embora tivesse mudado parte da história para parecer que ela fora atacada aleatoriamente por Avery, ao invés de contar que, de fato, era uma perseguição pessoal. Hermione vez ou outra auxiliava a afirmar os fatos, tentando inventar coisas convincentes também. Elas chegaram a contar que ambas quase morreram, mas protegeram uma a outra. Após convencerem a diretora de que fora exatamente aquilo que ocorreu, Minerva McGonagall disse que aproveitaria o recesso de Páscoa para aumentar a segurança da escola e tentar descobrir mais detalhes. Hermione sabia que, fora de Hogwarts, não haveria mostro algum, mas ainda teria Avery. Por esse motivo, a grifa não conseguia parar de pensar em como Pansy ficaria se virando sozinha. Elas saíram do gabinete de Minerva e, já no corredor, Hermione resolveu tentar.

– Por que você não disse a verdade à Minerva? – ela perguntou com cautela.

– Eu não queria que ela soubesse a obsessão de Avery em relação a mim. E, bom, nem que ela desse um esporro em você por sair do castelo sem um motivo.

– Eu não levaria esporro! – Hermione protestou. – Eu fui atrás de você, que tinha sumido. E você realmente viu o monstro?

Pansy, novamente, hesitou.

– Sim. – ela disse com seriedade.

Hermione puxou o braço de Pansy na marra, ergueu a manga do casaco e, com a varinha, apontou-a para a enorme ferida, que foi cicatrizando conforme a ponta do objeto se movia.

– Você tem certeza de que… Vai ficar bem, estando sozinha nessa Páscoa? – Hermione perguntou com receio. – Você sempre pode ir para A Toca se quiser.

Pansy pareceu surpresa, mas não mudara de ideia.

– Eu vou ficar bem, já tenho onde ficar. Estarei segura lá. – a loura assentiu. – E bom, não estou com o melhor humor para suportar o seu namorado ciumento. Adoraria vê-lo dar ataque depois de hoje.

Hermione ignorou a provocação.

– Você… tem certeza? Porque eu não vou conseguir dormir se souber que você morreu ou coisa assim. – a grifa disse sem jeito.

– Eu vou ficar bem.

Pansy sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Em seguida, seus olhos, inconfundivelmente, passaram a observar a boca da grifa de forma descarada. Hermione corou e sentiu cada parte do seu corpo desejando que Pansy fizesse o que queria. As duas aproximaram bastante o rosto e chegaram a sentir a respiração uma da outra, mas antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, ouviram o miado velho e rabugento de Mrs. Norris. Se a gata estava por perto, significa que o dono também estava. Hermione suspirou e, um pouco sem graça, se afastou bruscamente de Pansy.

– Onde você vai ficar? – ela perguntou em um sussurro.

Pansy sorriu de uma forma misteriosa que deixou Hermione hipnotizada.

– Boa noite, Granger.

A loura, sem pedir permissão, deixou um beijo breve nos lábios de Hermione e, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, Pansy se virou e desapareceu na escuridão do corredor. A grifa ficou alguns segundos parada, no corredor, sem saber o que sentia. Queria matar Pansy por ter mentido, por beijá-la novamente e por fazer isso enquanto estava com outra pessoa. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, odiava a si mesma por estar com Ron, principalmente pelo fato de que Hermione não conseguia tirar o beijo de Pansy da cabeça. Ela desistiu de ficar ali e voltou ao dormitório, pois o dia seguinte seria extremamente corrido.

* * *

Hermione embarcou no trem em cima da hora; nunca se atrasara tanto. O fato de estar toda machucada e mal ter dormido a noite fez com que ela ficasse mais lenta do que o normal. A grifa até pensou em ficar no trem até o fim da viagem, já que, depois de se afastar o suficiente de Hogwarts, ela podia aparatar dentro do próprio transporte e ir direto para A Toca, mas como estava morrendo de sono, realmente cogitou a possibilidade de seguir até o fim sem aparatar só para poder dormir mais no confortável banco da cabine. Embora a proposta fosse tentadora, ela sabia que todos os Weasleys estariam esperando por ela e estranhariam se ela não aparatasse.

A grifa cochilou enquanto deu no caminho, mas vez ou outra, sonhava brevemente com o beijo de Pansy e acordava. Também chegou a sonhar com Avery e acabou perdendo o sono, por isso, passou o resto da viagem acordada. Como estava sozinha na cabine, Hermione simplesmente começou a falar consigo mesma em voz baixa.

– Certo, Pansy, não podemos continuar com isso. – ela suspirou. – Eu amo Ron. Eu amo os Weasleys. Eu amo a minha vida e não tenho do que reclamar. Você é comprometida com aquela garota. E você me odeia. E eu te odeio. Não precisamos estragar nossas vidas com isso. Eu só gostei porque… Foi bom experimentar algo novo. Só isso. Você é atraente e inteligente, mas eu não a amo. Eu só… Amo… O Ronald. É isso.

Hermione logo percebeu que o castelo sumira do horizonte e da sua visão; isso só podia significar uma coisa. Ela se levantou, fechou os olhos, pensou n'A Toca e, segundos depois, estava de pé no jardim cuidadosamente enfeitado pela Sra. Weasley. Assim que ela abriu os olhos, suas bagagens apareceram ao lado dela - um feitiço ensinado por McGonagall para que ela pudesse trazer suas coisas junto à ela quando aparatasse do trem. Antes que ela pudesse anunciar a sua chegada, pôde ouvir uma voz feminina gritando do lado de dentro.

– Rrronne! Arry! Ginne! Herrmion chegou à Toque! – pelo sotaque francês e a voz doce inconfundível, Hermione reconheceu Fleur Delacour.

Só por estar n'A Toca novamente, próxima dos seus amigos e do seu namorado, naquele ambiente seguro e confortável, Hermione já sorria. Ela puxou a mala pela alça e, quando se aproximava da porta, Ron atravessou-a correndo em direção à grifa. Ele a abraçou com saudade e a agarrou entre os braços, beijando-a sem um aviso prévio. Esse fora o momento mais tenso para Hermione desde que ela fora sequestrada por Avery. Primeiro, assim que ela viu Ron se aproximar, o seu coração disparou e isso, em sua mente, significava um bom sinal. Quando ele a envolveu e a abraçou, ela admitiu mentalmente que sentia falta dele e que não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para beijar Pansy, porém…

No momento em que Ron a beijou, Hermione sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Ron que, anteriormente, ela chegava a sentir na poção do amor. O que antes ela considerava um aroma agradável e tentador, agora lhe causava certa angústia. A grifa nunca ficara tão desconfortável sentindo aquele cheiro antes. Além do mais, Ron era bastante brusco. Ele a beijava com força e desespero, mas não de forma intensa como Pansy fazia. Parkinson sabia bem como beijar urgentemente sem deixar de ser suave cuidadosa. Já com Ron, Hermione não sabia o que era suavidade. Na verdade, a garota não conseguia nem mover os lábios direito, porque tudo o que Ron fazia, de alguma forma, a incomodava. Houve um momento em que, depois de não aguentar mais beijá-lo sem vontade, ela simplesmente forçou o beijo a parar. Certamente isso traria algum questionamento, mas felizmente, alguém interrompeu os dois:

– Deixe Hermione respirar, Ron. Ela acabou de chegar! Deve estar cansada da viagem… – Ginny berrou ao lado dos dois e Hermione ficou feliz em poder se soltar de Ron para abraçá-la.

– Finalmente você está em casa. – Harry disse ao lado delas. – Agora só faltam três meses e você é nossa.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou Harry que, de fato, sempre era quem ela sentia mais falta.

– Espera, o que foi isso? – Harry a soltou e fixou os olhos em sua bochecha.

– O q-quê? – Hermione, confusa, perguntou.

– É verdade, amor. – Ron se aproximou de Hermione novamente, olhando fixamente para o mesmo ponto que Harry. – O que é isso no seu rosto?

Hermione não entendeu nada, a princípio.

– Onde você se machucou? – Ginny perguntou e, agora, os três olhavam para Hermione como se ela fosse uma obra de arte esquisita.

Só então, a grifa recordou-se que, ao se olhar no espelho de manhã, viu um arranhão fundo em seu rosto, provavelmente causado na briga com Avery. Ela iria consertar para que ninguém visse, mas estava tão cansada que acabou esquecendo.

– Ahn… – ela tentava pensar rapidamente. – Primeira etapa dos NIEM's. Exame de Defesa Contra as Art…

– Impossível! – Harry protestou. – Eu mesmo ajudei Abeforth a preparar o exame. Criamos um método infalível que não deixa as criaturas encostarem nos alunos e consiste em…

Ginny, Ron e Hermione fitavam Harry com a expressão de tédio, até que ele se deu conta e parou.

– Eu… Estava brincando. – Hermione, sem graça, tentou pensar em outra coisa. – Um gato de uma aluna da Grifinória me atacou enquanto eu cochilava na Comunal. Foi isso.

– E por que você não deu um jeito nisso? – Ron perguntou, dando de ombros.

– Eu tenho mais coisas pra me preocupar além de um arranhão na cara, Ronald! – a grifa, arisca, respondeu, só se dando conta do quão grossa fora após notar os olhares assustados. – Desculpe, eu só estou exausta.

Eles entraram n'A Toca em silêncio e, apesar do mal humor, Hermione foi muito bem recebida. A Sra. Weasley havia preparado um grande banquete para a chegada da grifa que, na verdade, nem estava com tanta fome assim. Ela se esforçou para comer o bastante, mas não conseguia disfarçar que não estava nem um pouco confortável se empanturrando daquele jeito. Saber que Pansy, a essa hora, poderia estar sendo atacada por Avery, lhe fazia perder o apetite. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo silenciosa, desejando morrer a cada vez que alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta. A vantagem é que todos atribuíam sua falta de paciência ao seu cansaço, o que dava à Hermione uma desculpa para cada reação mal humorada. A família Weasley finalmente se deu conta de que a grifa realmente precisava de descanso e lhe ofereceram a tarde livre, sem que precisasse dar satisfação a ninguém e pudesse ficar trancada no quarto. Hermione sequer disfarçou e aceitou na hora, não levando nem um segundo para aparatar até o seu quarto e se jogar na cama. Antes que ela pudesse, no entanto…

 _CRAQUE._

A garota quase pulou da cama e apontou, inconscientemente, a varinha para frente. Só quando ela se deu conta de que era Harry ali, é que ela relaxou.

– Para isso existe uma porta. Você sabia? – ela o alfinetou, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

– Corta essa, Mione. – Harry disse com seriedade, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Seu mau humor não tem nada a ver com cansaço e você pode me dizer agora o que é, começando por esse arranhão no rosto. _Abaffiato!_

A grifa suspirou. Nunca podia esconder nada de Harry.

– Certo. – ela engoliu em seco. – Avery apareceu em Hogwarts, me sequestrou e…

– Avery? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Você continua próxima a Pansy?

– Eu posso contar ou você vai ficar me interrompendo? – Irritada, ela o cortou.

Harry fez um gesto de como se estivesse fechando a boca com zíper e Hermione prosseguiu.

– Eu e Pansy não nos falávamos há mais de um mês. Mas ela não apareceu no último exame do dia e eu me deparei com uma poça de sangue no jardim. O que você pensaria? É óbvio que eu fui verificar. Mas antes que eu pudesse ver, de fato, o que era, eu levei um golpe na cabeça e fui arrastada para a Floresta Proibida.

Hermione contou tudo a Harry, inclusive todas as coisas que ouvira de Avery. Como Harry já tinha praticado Oclumência com Pansy, ele já devia saber.

– Se a parte em que Pansy viu mesmo o monstro for verdade, então, bem, eu vou verificar no Ministério quem possui um patrono de tigre. Mas eu já vou avisando que não me lembro de ver alguém com esse animal de patrono… – Harry ia dizendo.

– Eu sei. – Hermione completou. – Quem quer que seja, usou o patrono por saber que é um animal raro. Talvez não seja nem registrado. A personalidade reflete no patrono. Quem é que possui uma personalidade semelhante a de felinos poderosos como leões, tigres ou panteras?

– Geralmente pessoas com personalidade assim são incapazes de conjurar patronos. Isso é realmente estranho. A pessoa que atraiu Pansy à floresta foi muito esperta. Talvez o próprio Avery seja o dono desse patrono. – Harry pensava.

– Avery? – Hermione arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Avery tem passado os últimos meses perseguindo uma garota que recém completou a maioridade e nada tem a oferecer, pois está sozinha. Como alguém assim conseguiria conjurar um patrono?

Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por vários minutos.

– Ok, mas isso não justifica você estar esquisita com Ron. – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Eu não sou idiota! – ele se defendeu. – Você sabe que não estou perguntando a toa…

– Certo! – Hermione desistiu. – Eu beijei Pansy!

Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Wow! – ele gaguejou. – Eu… Esperava outra coisa.

– Esperava que ela tivesse entrado na minha mente e me manipulado contra Ron? – ela debochou. – Pansy não é assim. Ela conseguiu fazer isso sem necessariamente me manipular.

Harry deixou escapar uma risada.

– O que foi? – ela, incomodada, perguntou.

– Eu imaginava… – ele confessou.

– Imaginava? – surpresa, ela fazia uma expressão de descontentamento. – Nem eu imaginava, Harry!

– Hermione, eu te conheço há oito anos. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Você se apaixonando por alguém que odeia? Não ouviu essa história antes?

– Eu não estou apaixonada por ela! Pelas barbas de Merlin, Harry! – ela berrou.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, o filme de sua história com o Ron lhe passou pela cabeça. Eles realmente se odiaram e chegaram a quase se matar por conta do rato de Ron. Só se suportavam por Harry, até o momento em que ocorreu o Baile de Inverno. O sentimento de Hermione por Ron começou a mudar no momento em que, tudo o que ela mais queria, era que Ron a convidasse. Eles trocaram muitas farpas depois disso e acabaram se envolvendo cada vez mais. Não fora igual com Pansy?

– Eu torço por você, Mione… – Harry disse com a voz suave. – Ron é meu melhor amigo, mas você também é. Independente da sua escolha, quero que você seja feliz. Só pense bem no que vai ser melhor pra você porque… A mudança é brusca.

– Eu não estou apaixonada por ela, Harry! – Hermione o cortou. – Foi só uma experiência nova. Pansy é bonita e sensual, mas é só isso. Eu não tenho como me apaixonar por ela se ela não me mostrou nenhuma mísera qualidade até agora!

Falar em voz alta tornou as coisas mais reais. Como Hermione podia se sentir atraída por alguém que só lhe mostrou defeitos?

– Mione, me diga uma coisa… – Harry suspirou e, com calma, foi se levantando. Ele fuçou um armário velho no quarto e, após algum tempo, tomou nas mãos um vidrinho transparente.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que pegou a ampola nas mãos e examinou. O líquido dentro do objeto era de um tom perolado, mas não possuía exatamente uma cor. Na verdade, era impossível saber o que era.

– Cheire isso. – Harry indicou.

– O que é isso, Harry? – Hermione abriu a tampa.

– Primeiro cheire e me diga o que sente. – ele suspirou.

Hermione, sem hesitar, tocou levemente a ponta do nariz na abertura da ampola e aspirou profundamente o aroma que saía dali. Após alguns segundos, ela tampou o vidro e entregou a Harry.

– Amores-perfeitos. E daí? – Hermione deu de ombros, até se tocar do que acabara de dizer. Ela colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca, como se não acreditasse.

Harry apenas arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e começou a rir.

– Amores-perfeitos, você quis dizer… Flor Pansy? – ele fez uma expressão debochada e Hermione tacou o vidro na cabeça de Harry, não resistindo e começando a rir também.

– Ok, agora você pode me dizer o que é isso. – ela, rindo um pouco menos, pediu. Era extremamente esquisito Hermione não conhecer uma poção.

– Isso é uma variação da Amortentia. Usada por nós, aurores, para descobrir… Hã, pontos fracos. Não é bem uma poção do amor, mas revela o que mais tem atraído a pessoa. – ele explicou. – É muito difícil de interpretar porque não diz exatamente o que é. Mas o seu resultado foi bem óbvio, não? E não se sinta mal por não conhecer sobre essa poção. Ela não é citada nos livros.

– É por isso que eu sentia… Oh meu Deus! – Hermione, novamente colocou as mãos sobre a boca.

– O quê? – Harry a fitava curioso.

– O perfume de Pansy na poção do amor! – ela negava com a face. – Eu achei que fosse… Não sei.

– O que você sentia antes do perfume de Pansy?

Hermione hesitou.

– O cheiro do cabelo do Ron. – ela confessou com desânimo.

– E você ainda tem alguma dúvida? – Harry negou com a face. – Hermione, você está caidinha por Pansy Parkinson.

– Eu não… – ela tentou negar, mas até mesmo as poções lhe entregavam. – Escuta, Harry, eu preciso dormir. Eu realmente estou cansada.

– Certo. – ele disse, se levantando da cama e dando uma rápida olhada na janela do quarto. – Mas sugiro que você pense bem. E, aliás, não se sinta culpada por Ron. Essas coisas acontecem.

Hermione sorriu e agradeceu. Harry foi em direção à porta do quarto.

– A propósito. Sugiro dar uma boa olhada na vista lá fora antes de dormir. Eu sei que passar meses apenas olhando a vista de Hogwarts pode acabar cansando. – ele assentiu com a face e deixou o quarto.

Hermione não entendeu nada, mas se levantou e foi até a janela. Quando olhou para a vista à sua frente, não viu nada além do jardim d'A Toca. Porém, quando ela olhou mais atentamente, viu Ron e Marie caminhando no canto. Eles pareciam apenas conversar e, embora Ron parecesse um pouco desajeitado, a francesa parecia saber muito bem o que fazia. Em poucos segundos, ela segurou em ambas as mãos de Ron, que parecia tentar se desviar, um tanto desconfortável. Hermione sentiu-se furiosa, mas continuou a observar para ver o que acontecia. Em seguida, a garota segurou o rosto de Ron com ambas as mãos e parecia falar no ouvido dele e, por mais que o garoto não conseguisse se mover de puro constrangimento - algo típico de Ron -, ele não parecia estar odiando. Marie sorria com malícia, até que Harry simplesmente apareceu ali e interrompeu os dois. Eles se afastaram rapidamente um do outro e Ron prosseguiu para dentro, enquanto Marie fora pro outro lado. Harry, em seguida, olhou para a direção da janela de Hermione e assentiu com a face, como se tivesse acabado de mostrar o que queria. Hermione, obviamente, entendeu na hora. Será que havia algo a mais rolando entre Ron e Marie, e Harry apenas tentou alertá-la? Aquilo a incomodava ao extremo e a grifa tinha vontade de transformar Marie em uma lesma. Mas, de fato, a garota não se sentia tão incomodada como se sentiu quando viu Ron e Lavender se beijarem pela primeira vez, ou quando viu… Pansy e a garota desconhecida. Ela simplesmente desistiu de ficar pensando no que fazer e resolveu deitar de uma vez, não demorando muito a pegar no sono.

* * *

Hermione acordara horas depois e já estava anoitecendo n'A Toca. Se sentindo inconfundivelmente melhor, ela prometeu a si mesma que não descontaria o seu mau humor ou a sua indecisão em ninguém, principalmente com aquelas pessoas que foram a sua segunda família a sua vida inteira. Se ela estava indecisa em sua relação com Ron, os outros não tinham nada com isso. Ela logo foi para a sala, onde parte da família Weasley estava. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley assistiam à televisão que Harry dera de presente a eles; desde então, Molly sempre se esquecia do jantar, enquanto o Sr. Weasley quase sempre chegava atrasado no trabalho por perder a hora assistindo ao noticiário trouxa, encantado com cada coisa que aparecia na tela. No canto da sala, Fleur ninava um dos gêmeos no colo (eles eram nada parecidos) e Hermione sabia que era Fred por conta dos poucos fios de cabelo louro-prateados que o bebê possuía. Hermione não fazia ideia de onde estava o outro bebê até se deparar com um embrulhinho gordo no colo da Sra. Weasley: a pequena Victoire estava adormecida nos braços da avó, um tanto crescida e mais gordinha pelo tempo que passara. Com muito mais cabelos que Fred, o bebê ruivo e com uma roupinha rosa mal se movia.

No jardim, Ginny, Harry, Ron e George faziam uma bagunça ao brincarem de Quadribol. Não importa o quão velhos estivessem, eles nunca se cansavam de jogar. Harry e Ginny faziam jogadas profissionais e, apesar de serem os melhores em Quadribol, George era extremamente rápido, enquanto Ron agarrava todas as bolas. Definitivamente, aquele era um jogo que duraria a noite inteira se dependesse dos quatro. No canto do jardim, Bill e Charlie conversavam animados, enquanto Marie se encontrava sentada em um tronco, entretida com algum livro que Hermione não reconhecera a capa. Ela tentara passar despercebida, mas Ron logo desceu da vassoura e a abraçou por trás.

– Ei, Mione. – ele a beijou no rosto e Hermione notou o olhar angustiado de Harry para os dois.

– Hum… Oi… amor. – Hermione forçou, pigarreando.

– Vou parar de jogar para lhe fazer comp… – ele ia dizendo.

– Não! – Hermione berrou e tentou disfarçar. – Não precisa! – ela forçou o sorriso. – Pode jogar a vontade. Eu estava indo ler… um livro. – ela disse apressada e conjurou na mão o primeiro livro que lhe veio na cabeça.

– "História da Magia"? – ele leu a capa. – Você não disse que nunca mais iria querer saber de Batilda Bagshot depois do incidente em Godric's Hollow?

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Não havia pensado nisso.

– Pois é! – ela tentou disfarçar mais uma vez. – Que coisa, não? Estou tentando superar cada dia daquela época.

Ron não entendeu nada e deu de ombros. Em seguida, ele montou na vassoura e voltou a jogar com os outros três. Hermione suspirou e foi em direção ao tronco em que Marie se encontrava, sentando ao lado dela. A francesa quase pulou de susto.

– Ui! – a voz enjoada inundou o ambiente. – Que suste! Olá, Herrmiene.

Hermione forçou o sorriso e quase não conseguiu fingir.

– Poxa, seu sotaque diminuiu bastante. – a grifa se surpreendeu.

– Non é? – a ruiva sorriu. – Rone tem me ajudade bastonte. Estou mais fluente que Fleurr.

Hermione forçou a risada mais falsa do mundo.

– Claro! – ela jogou o cabelo para o lado. – Quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar, Marie?

– Eu non sei, Hermiene. – ela suspirou. – Estou formade. Non tenho um empregue. Fleur precise de mim para ajudar com os bebés. Talvez em alguns meses…

Alguns meses? Hermione teve vontade de rir. Fleur nem passava todos os dias n'A Toca e, mesmo assim, Marie ficava por lá. A grifa sabia que o motivo para que Marie ainda estivesse lá tinha cabelos ruivos e, atualmente, era seu namorado.

– Ron joga bem, não é? – Hermione provocou, observando a vassoura do namorado no ar.

– Sim! – Marie sorriu e se empolgou. – Rone é muite bom. E darie um ótimo pai também. Você tem sorrte porr namorarr com Rone.

– Tenho, não é? – a grifa agora olhava para a ruiva com o olhar de malícia. – Adoro ser namorada dele. Ele tem um ótimo beijo e me trata como a melhor namorada do mundo. Sou muito sortuda.

Marie corou instantaneamente.

– Ele fale muite de você. – a ruiva afirmou, um pouco constrangida.

– Eu sei disso. – Hermione assentiu. – Ele realmente ME ama.

– Ama… – Marie agora parecia desapontada. – Eu sei que ama. Eu precise irr.

Marie pediu licença e, muito envergonhada se levantou. Harry, de longe, sorria. Hermione piscou para ele, se sentindo muito melhor.

A noite passou rapidamente. Todos jantaram juntos e Hermione compensou a tarde desastrosa com muito bom humor e simpatia. Não precisou forçar a barra com os Weasleys, afinal, amava todos eles. O simples fato de relaxar e não pensar em seus problemas a ajudou a agir naturalmente. Harry a auxiliava o tempo todo cada vez que notava algum escorregão ou constrangimento e a noite fora tranquila. Quando foi dormir, no entanto, Hermione teve a sensação de estar vivendo um pesadelo. Ao se deitar, Ron apareceu no quarto logo depois e deitou ao seu lado na cama de casal. Ele a beijou e Hermione não teve como dizer não, mas tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Após alguns beijos insistentes, Ron começou a esquentar as carícias e os toques, o que deixou a grifa completamente desesperada. Quando ele começou a beijar seus seios por cima da blusa e tocou uma das coxas de Hermione, ela não aguentou mais.

– Ron, não! – ela disse em um sussurro.

O garoto ergueu a face e olhou para ela.

– Por que não? – ele parecia desapontado.

– Ahn… – ela respirou fundo. – Eu estou cansada e… Com dor de cabeça.

Ron pareceu murchar, mas não insistiu. Apenas deitou-se ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou. A garota não aguentava nem o perfume do namorado. Ele ainda tentou puxar algum assunto, mas Hermione logo fingiu dormir só para ele não ter mais como conversar.

* * *

O dia seguinte fora cheio. Todos almoçaram juntos e celebraram a Páscoa. Hermione estava feliz junto deles, mas ao mesmo tempo, não parava de pensar na sua volta à Hogwarts (e ela sabia bem o porquê). O Sr. Weasley escondeu ovos pelo quintal e todos os filhos, junto com Harry, Fleur, Hermione e Marie, tiveram de ajudar a procurar. Eles passaram praticamente o dia inteiro atrás de um único ovo que o próprio Arthur esqueceu onde colocara. No fim, Ron achou o ovo dentro de um cano no porão. O dia também fora repleto de surpresas. No meio da tarde, todos os Weasleys foram reunidos na sala e Charlie anunciou que estava namorando. Essa notícia não fora nada comparada à próxima que viria. Harry e Ginny foram para o centro da sala d'A Toca e, com muita vergonha, Harry anunciou:

– Ontem foi uma noite muito especial para mim e Ginny porque… – ele suava antes de falar.

– Ele me pediu em casamento! – Ginny, apressada, contou logo e todos ficaram surpresos.

Ron desmaiou. Molly Weasley começou a chorar. Arthur ficou em estado de choque por muitos minutos. Fleur se empolgou tanto, que de uma hora para outra, virou melhor amiga de Ginny. Charlie, George e Bill não demonstraram nada além de surpresa e felicidade. Marie estava indiferente, exceto que quase desmaiou junto com Ron ao vê-lo cair no chão. Hermione não sabia bem o que sentir. Estava surpresa e feliz, mas odiava Harry por não ter contado a ela. Mais tarde, o garoto explicou a ela e a Ron que tomou a decisão na hora e estava feliz. O que desesperou Hermione, é que Ron falou em "ser o próximo".

* * *

No final da tarde, Hermione decidiu ir até à República-Refúgio para pegar alguns livros que precisaria para os exames teóricos dos NIEMs. Ela foi antes porque Ginny e Harry estavam muito ocupados tentando convencer Ron de que Ginny estava na idade para casar. A grifa desaparatou ali e, no segundo seguinte, estava de pé na sala da República. No entanto, quando ela se virou em direção ao sofá, deu um grito ao ver que mais alguém estava ali.

– Arreeeeee! – ela quase caiu para trás.

– SOU EU, EU NÃO VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Pansy disse em fúria, segurando Hermione pelos ombros e tentando acalmá-la. – Calma, Hermione!

Hermione quase não conseguia respirar.

– O que você está… Está… – a grifa precisava respirar fundo. – Fazendo aqui, Pans... Pansy. Eu odeio você!

Pansy deixou escapar uma risada enquanto Hermione quase infartava.

– Eu moro aqui, esqueceu? – a loura revirou os olhos. – Passei o final de semana aqui. Ei, fica calma, desse jeito você vai morrer.

A sonserina se adiantou e abraçou Hermione, que tremia ao extremo.

– Quer ter certeza de que sou eu e não Avery? – a loura perguntou em um sussurro. – Eu gostei muito de beijar você.

Hermione agora deu um pulo para trás e se desvencilhou do abraço, enquanto Pansy gargalhava com a reação. Corada, a grifa escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Segundos depois, Hermione respirou fundo, se recuperou e finalmente olhou para Pansy sem achar que ia morrer. A sonserina estava com os cabelos louros molhados, uma calça jeans básica e um casaco preto por cima, quase como se estivesse com o uniforme de Hogwarts. Hermione não estava muito diferente, exceto que o seu casaco era vermelho.

– Eles vão chegar aqui daqui a pouco. – a grifa sussurrou. – Agradeceria se vocês não se matassem.

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Por que eu os mataria? – ela perguntou com frieza. – Você sabe que o seu namoradinho inseguro é quem sempre implica comigo. Mas eu já entendi. O que você não faz para que o seu precioso Weasley não saia como malvado, não é? Típico.

– Como é? – Hermione retrucou. – Pois saiba que eu não...

– Eu não me importo, Granger. – Pansy deu de ombros. – Você pode babar o seu Weasley o quanto quiser. Você nunca vai mudar.

– Mas eu não...

 _CRAQUE._

Ron, Harry e Ginny apareceram na sala repentinamente. Hermione olhou imediatamente para Harry, que tinha acabado de ver Pansy e arregalou os olhos.

– Não precisa me xingar, eu já estou de saída. – Pansy sorriu com ironia, pegou a mala no canto da sala e foi em direção à porta.

Ginny e Ron a observaram de cara feia. Harry tentou sorrir discretamente para Pansy, mas estava tão nervoso por Hermione, que não sabia muito o que fazer. Hermione se deu conta de que um fio louro enorme estava preso em seu casaco e ela tentou tirá-lo disfarçadamente. A sonserina logo atravessou a porta e se retirou, desfazendo na mesma hora o momento de tensão.

– Ela está cada dia mais assustadora. – Ron deu uma risada debochada. – Quando eu achava que não podia piorar…

– Não toque em nada, Ron. – Ginny ironizou. – Pode ter alguma maldição nos objetos ou sei lá.

Harry permaneceu sério e Hermione fingiu não ter ouvido.

– Não sei como essa menina consegue viver sabendo quem ela é. Eu já teria me suici… – Ron ia dizendo.

Hermione se virou bruscamente e derrubou no chão um dos livros que segurava.

– CALE A BOCA! – ela berrou, ignorando que acabara de derrubar tudo. – VOCÊ NÃO FALA NADA QUE PRESTE!

Ron e Ginny arregalaram os olhos. Harry, por trás dos dois, fazia mil gestos para que Hermione se acalmasse.

– Você está defendendo Parkinson? – Ron disse com desgosto.

– ESTOU! – Hermione berrou novamente. – Você não a conhece! Vocês sempre julgam os sonserinos por desprezarem, MAS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO O MESMO! Deixem Parkinson em paz, vocês não sabem nada sobre ela.

– Hermione, você… – Ron tentava dizer.

– Ela não fez absolutamente nada e vocês estão zombando dela! CRESÇAM! – a grifa se zangou.

Ron, furioso, desaparatou na mesma hora. Ginny encarou Hermione com irritação e fez o mesmo e, Harry, confuso, não sabia o que fazer.

– Pode ir. – Hermione disse com raiva. – Ou vai sobrar pra você.

Harry deu de ombros e desaparatou em seguida. Hermione tentava processar o que acabava de acontecer. Ela permaneceu de pé e, sentindo que ia começar a chorar, afundou o rosto nas mãos. Segundos depois, a porta da sala se abriu e Pansy surgiu novamente, do mesmo jeito que tinha ido. Na verdade, Pansy nunca tinha desaparatado e continuou atrás da porta o tempo todo. Hermione levantou o rosto e sentiu o coração disparar por ver Pansy ali. A loura a encarava com seriedade, como se ainda decidisse o que fazer. Apesar de todo o inferno que estava a sua vida, Hermione não conseguiu segurar o sorriso fraco só por saber que a sonserina estava por perto novamente. Pansy olhou rapidamente para baixo e, em seguida, voltou a olhar fixo para Hermione.

– Me descul… – Hermione ia dizendo.

Pansy, no entanto, disparou contra Hermione e a empurrou contra a parede. Hermione ficou prensada contra o concreto, mas Pansy não se incomodou nem um pouco e foi logo para cima dela. Hermione não teve nem como reagir, porque Parkinson agora lhe beijava a boca com intensidade e urgência, enquanto lhe agarrava a cintura e mantinha a grifa agarrada à ela. Hermione agarrava Pansy pelos cabelos e os segurava com firmeza, enquanto a beijava como se não a visse por meses. A sonserina chegou a erguer Hermione do chão e envolver as pernas da garota em sua cintura, mantendo-a presa contra a parede. Ao mesmo tempo, a morena se segurava com firmeza na loura, como se não quisesse sair dali por nada. Porém, segundos depois, as duas ouviram um estalo e se soltaram na mesma hora.

Harry, de longe, assumira a cor de um morango.

– Oh meu Deus. – ele disse, nervoso. – Eu não sabia que.. – Ele respirava fundo e gaguejava. – Me desculpem. Eu só queria avisar que… Que... Ron está vindo.

Hermione e Pansy se entreolharam, desesperadas. No entanto, a loura selou rapidamente os lábios de Hermione.

– Eu vejo você em Hogwarts.

Pansy sorriu com o canto dos lábios e, segundos depois, desaparatou com todas as suas coisas. Hermione não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

– Isso é hora? – Harry sussurrou, desesperado.

– Eu não pude conter… – Hermione disse com a voz de choro.

– Imagina se eu não tivesse voltado pra avisar! – Harry disse nervoso. – Eu não quero nem imag…

 _CRAQUE._

Ron desaparatou no meio da sala. Ele estava vermelho de ódio e com os olhos marejados - o que era estranho. Harry achou melhor voltar para A Toca e deixar os dois a sós, embora soubesse que eles acabariam se matando.

– Você não tem direito algum de fazer isso, Hermione! – Ron disse com a voz rouca e que ameaçava chorar. – Eu não sei o que houve com você, mas… Não é justo!

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não estava com a menor paciência.

– Me desculpa, Ronald. – ela disse com seriedade. – Eu só não aguento mais essa implicância gratuita. Até os professores suportam Pansy em Hogwarts, qual o seu problema?

Ron parecia não acreditar.

– O meu problema é que Parkinson quase me matou uma vez e quase arrancou o seu braço, Hermione, você esqueceu? Além disso, ela te apagou por semanas e você ainda reclama! – ele berrava de raiva.

– Como assim me apagou por meses? – Hermione hesitou.

Ron se deu conta do que acabara de dizer.

– Foi… foi modo de dizer. – ele deu de ombros. – Não importa! A sua ligação com Parkinson acabou! Você fez o que pôde como Snape pediu. Ela não precisa de você pra nada.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada.

– E foda-se Parkinson! – Ron rosnou. – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Você mal olhou na minha cara desde que chegou.

– Eu só preciso… Pensar. – Hermione tentava explicar sem ficar nervosa.

– Explicar o quê? – Ron aumentava o tom de voz. – Você passa um mês longe e volta estranha? O que foi que eu te fiz?

– Você não fez nada, eu só…

– POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO ASSIM ENTÃO? – Ron parecia desesperado e colocava as mãos na cabeça.

– PORQUE EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS, RONALD. – Hermione berrou e só percebeu a intensidade das suas palavras ao se deparar com o olhar decepcionado de Ron.

O garoto, inconsolável, perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou sentado no sofá. Hermione começou a chorar. O silêncio entre os dois era insuportável.

– Me desculpe. – Hermione dizia com a voz de choro. – Foram meses longe. Foi esfriando e eu não tenho pensado muito em você. Eu tenho outras prioridades agora na cabeça e… Tem os NIEMs, o monstro em Hogwarts… Eu não estou tranquila.

O ruivo não dizia absolutamente nada.

– Nós precisamos desse tempo. – ela suspirou. – Você pode entender?

– Não, Hermione, eu não posso. – Ron retrucou. – Eu não entendo.

– As coisas mudaram, Ronald! – Hermione dizia com seriedade. – Eu tenho me ocupado com outras coisas, não nos vemos tanto, você foi parando de escrever e provavelmente se distraiu muito com a Marie. Nós esfriamos!

– Não ouse me culpar pela sua confusão, Hermione. – Ron se levantou e encarou Hermione nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que ouvira a bomba. – Eu sei o quanto eu te amo e não sou eu terminando com você.

– Eu vi você e Marie pela janela ontem. Vocês pareciam tão íntimos. – ela deu de ombros.

– Você viu Marie me atacando e eu tentando me desvencilhar. E, fala sério, você fala nessa calma? – Ron parecia mais nervoso que Hermione.

– Eu falo nessa calma porque eu não me importo tanto quanto antes, Ronald! – Hermione suspirou. – Eu já esperava por isso. Eu só… Preciso de tempo. Cobranças não vão me ajudar. Fique com quem você quiser.

Ron assentiu com a face; era possível presenciar a dor em seus olhos.

– Eu não sei quem é você. – ele sussurrou. – Mas quem quer que você seja, Hermione, eu não gosto nada.

Hermione sentiu as palavras atingirem o seu peito como estacas afiadas.

– Me procure quando você tomar a sua decisão. – ele secou os olhos e, sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou no mesmo instante.

Inconsolável, Hermione se sentou, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar, sentindo-se horrível.

* * *

Hermione resolvera passar a noite na República-Refúgio. Harry passou o tempo com ela, consolando-a, enquanto Ginny ficou com o irmão. A noite fora resumida em lágrimas, desespero e culpa, embora Harry deixasse claro que Hermione não tinha culpa de nada e fizera a coisa certa. De madrugada, a grifa finalmente conseguiu dormir - apenas na companhia de Harry, que a deixou calma - e fora uma noite sem sonhos.

No dia seguinte, Hermione se arrumou para voltar a Hogwarts e não estava nem um pouco animada. Embora seu coração pesasse por saber que Ron devia estar sofrendo ao extremo, ela se sentia aliviada por saber que tinha feito a coisa certa. Harry trouxera a bagagem da amiga para que ela não precisasse voltar n'A Toca e eles desaparataram juntos à estação de King's Cross. Hermione não teve muito ânimo de se despedir e logo foi para o trem, se isolando em uma cabine qualquer. Não vira Pansy em lugar algum - o que lhe deu bastante agonia. Como ela queria apenas que o tempo passasse mais rápido, Hermione dormiu praticamente a viagem inteira. Ela foi acordada por uma menina da Lufa-Lufa e logo se levantou, lembrando-se de instruir os alunos do primeiro ano a voltarem para Hogwarts ao desembarcar. O caminho pareceu longo ao atravessarem o Lago Negro e, em seguida, serem levados por carruagem, mas ela logo avistou a entrada do castelo e respirou aliviada. Aquele lugar sempre animava o seu espírito. Ela colocou todos os alunos para dentro e, quando só havia jovens das turmas mais velhas, ela pôde relaxar. A garota vestiu a capa do uniforme e, enquanto respirava um pouco do ar fresco, observava os alunos das diversas casas que entravam. Quando apenas alguns estavam do lado de fora, Hermione teve a impressão de ter visto uma loura no fundo. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais e, ao reconhecer os cabelos louro-prateados e a capa esvoaçante semelhante a de Snape, a grifa sorriu com alegria. Porém, ao chegar mais perto, reparou que a sonserina não estava sozinha.

Pansy Parkinson estava abraçada com a garota que Hermione a viu beijar. Elas não pareciam nem um pouco desconfortáveis e a morena agora acariciava a nuca de Pansy, sussurrando algo no ouvido da loura com alguma intimidade. Hermione sentiu o seu coração desmoronar; não se lembrava de Ron, ou do que acontecera na noite anterior, ou de ter quase sido morta por Avery. Pelo contrário, só sentia de longe o desprezo de Pansy e desejava morrer. De fato, Hermione estava realmente apaixonada por Pansy Parkinson. Pelo visto, no entanto, ela não era a única.


	23. O Bicho-Papão

_**Capítulo 22 - O bicho-papão.**_

Uma semana inteira se passara desde o incidente com Avery e da Páscoa desastrosa. Hermione, furiosa e deprimida com o que acontecera assim que voltara a Hogwarts, só saia da Comunal para comer e assistir às aulas, afinal, mesmo chateada, a grifa não deixava de cumprir uma obrigação sequer. Na verdade, estudar e se dedicar ao exame teórico dos NIEMs era o melhor que a garota poderia fazer para se distrair. Ela também não dirigira a palavra à Pansy desde o minuto que a vira com outra garota, extremamente decepcionada com a atitude da loura diante de tudo o que acontecera na Páscoa. Será que Pansy só beijou Hermione para se sentir vingada? E se o beijo, na verdade, fosse apenas um modo de mexer com os sentimentos da grifa, para que a loura pudesse magoá-la futuramente? No fundo, nada disso importava; a grifa mudara a própria vida em questão de dias, em função de alguém que não a corresponderia. Talvez Hermione fosse mesmo uma imbecil.

A grifa teria uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquela tarde. Por ela, a aula seria pura teoria e leitura de livros, pois ao menos ela teria com o que se distrair. Aberforth, no entanto, possuía um método de ensino que todos os alunos adoravam: nada de teoria! Aprender sobre as artes das trevas na prática era muito melhor do que fixar qualquer conteúdo escrito em livros. De fato, era uma ótima forma de aprendizado e Hermione o considerava um dos melhores professores de DCAT que já teve, perdendo apenas para Lupin, que sabia conduzir a matéria como ninguém. A garota almoçou um sanduíche de carne enlatada que comprara no dia anterior em Hogsmeade (e fora uma das piores coisas que comera na vida) e se preparou para a aula, não demorando a chegar à sala de Aberforth. Isolada, ela se sentou bem no fundo, talvez desanimada demais para qualquer coisa.

Quando o professor e os demais alunos chegaram, Hermione não demorou a encontrar os cabelos louro-prateados que se destacavam na multidão e pareciam brilhar à medida que Pansy Parkinson caminhava em direção à última carteira no canto da sala, ainda mais isolada que a própria grifa. Hermione notou que fora alvo dos olhares discretos da sonserina, mas estava irritada demais para corresponder a qualquer um deles, então apenas enfiou o rosto em um livro qualquer que encontrou na Comunal e sequer olhou a capa, sem nem se dar conta de que pegara um dos exemplares mais improváveis do mundo: Truques Para Dominar Elfos Domésticos Teimosos, de Rita Skeeter. Assim que leu a primeira frase do livro - que dizia: "sendo você um senhor de sangue puro e família antiga, tendo de lidar com um elfo doméstico teimoso que jamais lhe respeita e merece um bom castigo…" -, teve vontade de jogá-lo longe, mas segurou a sua vontade e apenas o fechou com fúria e o enfiou de qualquer jeito na mochila.

A grifa mal fechara a mochila quando Aberforth pediu silêncio e, com apenas um movimento de suas mãos, escreveu uma única palavra de dez letras no quadro: _riddikulus – proteção contra bichos-papão_. Hermione pode sentir o clima de empolgação que surgira na turma, provavelmente porque essa era um dos contra-feitiços mais divertidos que existem. A garota recordou-se brevemente da aula de Remus Lupin em seu terceiro ano e do quanto fora divertido ver os outros transformarem seus medos em coisas hilárias, exceto pelo momento em que avistou Minerva dizendo que ela acabara de levar bomba em tudo. A lembrança lhe apertou o peito; jamais teria a oportunidade de discutir tal aula com Lupin ou vê-lo outra vez. Como não teria jeito e ela precisava relembrar cada detalhe do feitiço - não era todo dia que precisava lidar com um bicho papão -, sabia que aquela aula seria crucial e teria de ficar até o fim.

Desanimada, a grifa entrou na fila que Aberforth formara na intenção de praticar o feitiço e nem reparou que fora quase uma das últimas, ficando pouco atrás de Pansy. Quando o professor deu a ordem, uma garota da Grifinória, a qual Hermione não fazia ideia de quem era, ergueu a varinha, apontou-a para um grande armário de madeira conjurado no meio da sala e esperou, um tanto aflita, para que o objeto fosse aberto e revelasse o que havia dentro de si. No momento em que o bruxo deu permissão para que o bicho papão saísse, uma cobra disparou de dentro do armário para o centro da sala, enquanto todos os outros alunos pareciam vibrar de excitação. Hermione, mesmo de longe, reconheceu de cara a grande cobra verde, que possuía mais de três metros e meio de comprimento e era tão grossa quanto a coxa de um homem. Nagini, muito astuta e extremamente maléfica, sibilava suavemente conforme se movia e parecia se mover cuidadosamente, como se a cobra estivesse observando a garota que a conjurou. Hermione sabia que, mesmo morta, Nagini estaria presente nos piores pesadelos de alunos presentes na Batalha de Hogwarts e se tornaria um símbolo de morte e perigo, causando o mais terrível pavor em quem a imaginasse.

– Senhorita Spinnet, ande logo com isso! – Aberforth, rabugento, berrou no canto da sala, revirando os olhos de impaciência. – Este animal sequer está vivo!

Hermione pôde ouvir, ao seu redor, risadinhas vindas dos alunos da Sonserina e se perguntou mentalmente se, em algum dia, aquela disputa entre casas acabaria.

– Ela está diante do pior medo dela, suas imbecis. – Hermione resmungou em um sussurro para as garotas e teve dúvidas se realmente foi ouvida, porque as risadas cessaram.

– Ri-Rid– a grifa sussurrava e apontava a varinha para Nagini, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Sua mão tremia absurdamente. – _Riddikulus_!

Ouviu-se um estalo forte, semelhante ao som de um chicote. A luz branca que saíra da ponta da varinha acertara em cheio Nagini que, em uma fração de segundo, transformou-se em uma minhoca tão minúscula que os alunos só viam a sombra. Aberforth deu uma gargalhada no canto da sala e Hermione teve certeza que ouviu Spinnet suspirar de alívio ao voltar a se sentar em sua carteira. A próxima da fila era Daphne Greengrass, que parecia um tanto confortável com a situação, embora Hermione tivesse jurado ter escutado a risada discreta de Pansy Parkinson. No momento em que Daphne desviou o olhar para a pequena minhoca no chão, o inseto transformou-se, repentinamente, em um gato malhado magro e elegante, com um familiar "M" marcado por pelos mais escuros na testa. O ar duvidoso logo surgira na sala e todos esperavam que o gato, no mínimo, se transformasse em algo assustador ou algo do tipo. O que ninguém reparou, na verdade, é que aquele bicho papão imitava Minerva McGonagall em sua forma de animago, principalmente pelo modo suave que o felino se comportava. A única coisa ameaçadora que o animal fez, fora lançar um olhar emburrado à Daphne, que apenas balançou a varinha na direção de Minerva. O pequeno gato se transformou em um gato de pelúcia e as pessoas, até então, estavam confusas e sem reação, embora Aberforth quebrasse o silêncio.

– Ahn… – o professor coçava a cabeça, um tanto perturbado. – Muito bom feitiço, senhorita Greengrass, mas garanta que vá pronunciá-lo em voz alta no exame. O júri pode pensar que é qualquer outro encantamento, afinal, um gato é… – ele engoliu em seco. – Excepcionalmente incomum.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e Daphne voltou à sua carteira, dando um tapa discreto na cabeça de Pansy no meio do caminho, que agora gargalhava. O próximo da fila era um jogador do time da Sonserina que, mesmo parecendo tímido inicialmente, se saíra muito bem se preparando para fazer o feitiço. O gato de pelúcia inanimado no chão logo foi tomado por uma grande neblina negra que, aos poucos, formava uma imagem embaçada de uma enorme torre em formato de pirâmide, repleta de seres malignos ao redor que lembravam dementadores. Hermione reconheceu Azkaban na mesma hora, exceto por saber que, após muita insistência de diversos funcionários de importantes departamentos do Ministério e uma reunião com Kingsley Shacklebolt, fora decidido que a prisão seria purgada de dementadores e aurores cuidariam da segurança da mesma. Azkaban era extremamente antiga e, pelo que Hermione estudara em História da Magia, sabia que boa parte dos Ministros da Magia era a favor do uso de dementadores como guardas, especialmente um dos mais antigos, cuja família a qual ele pertencia, vivia até hoje: Perseus Parkinson. A grifa nunca tinha pensado nessa ligação anteriormente e se sentiu extremamente tentada a saber a opinião de Pansy a respeito de dementadores como guardiões. Ela voltou logo à realidade, no entanto, e sentiu a raiva tomar conta do que ela sentia, não demorando a se recordar do porquê estava tão irritada com a sonserina. Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, a grifa observou o garoto sacudir a varinha e transformar a imagem de Azkaban em uma casa formada por doces de alcaçuz.

A turma permaneceu silenciosa. O garoto era filho de um dos bruxos de sangue puro que ficou ao lado de Voldemort na Batalha de Hogwarts e ajudou na captura de diversos nascidos trouxas para o Ministério, sendo levado para Azkaban para pagar por seus crimes. O filho, mesmo não estando envolvido, provavelmente temia ter o mesmo destino do seu pai, sofrendo certo tipo de preconceito por ser da Sonserina e ter familiares com antecedentes criminais. O garoto se retirou em silêncio e Aberforth não demorou a assentir com a face em um sorriso acolhedor, de quem aprovava o feitiço. A aula seguira com mais alguns bichos-papões de diversos tipos. Entre eles, uma aranha gigantesca (Hermione sentira um peso na consciência por lembrar-se de Ron) transformada em uma samambaia com meias, uma mandrágora que berrava e passou a cantar como uma sereia, um dragão assustador que quase queimou metade dos alunos e passara a cuspir flores ao invés de fogo, Bellatrix Lestrange que fora transfigurada em um espantalho e criaturas estranhas como trolls, lobisomens e afins. Hermione até chegou a ter a sensação de que a aula se tornara um pouco divertida e deixou escapar uma risada quando um garoto desengonçado transformou _inferis_ em um Diabrete da Cornualha, que se vingou dele e tentou arrancar suas vestes. A turma estava dando boas risadas quando, em meio aos risos escandalosos, a voz de Aberforth fora a única coisa que Hermione passou a ouvir:

– Parkinson! Mostre-nos suas habilidades. – ele convidou-a como fizera com os demais alunos.

A turma toda ficara em silêncio em um breve instante, curiosos com o que Pansy veria. A loura deu alguns passos para frente e fitou atenciosamente a diabrete, que avançava para fazer alguma travessura com a sonserina. Hermione engoliu em seco e já sabia o que esperar: Avery. Pansy, apesar de tudo, parecia extremamente tranquila e, segundos depois de encarar a pequena criatura suspensa no ar, o bicho-papão finalmente trocou sua forma. A criatura azul ganhou tamanho, mas continuou suspensa no ar; sua cor, para a surpresa de Hermione, não mudou; ao invés disso, a criatura ganhou um tom luminoso e branco, embora permanecesse azulada. A grifa reparou que o bicho-papão em sua nova forma, representava um Patrono, embora ainda não desse para saber exatamente que animal assumiria. Segundos depois, o conjunto de luz formou um enorme animal no ar e, apesar da cor azul ao redor, tons alaranjados assumiam partes da luz. O animal rosnou com força e, assim que terminou de ganhar forma, Hermione enxergou perfeitamente um tigre gigantesco em forma de Patrono que, apesar do alto rugido, transparecia uma enorme calma. O felino caminhou devagar sobre o ar e se sentou de forma comportada, encarando a sonserina de forma tranquila. Pansy Parkinson não demorou a agitar a varinha e, com tranquilidade, entoar " _Riddikulus_ ", transformando o grande tigre em um minúsculo Patrono de gatinho que miava com manha e fez com que toda a sala sussurrasse um "own" em resposta. Certo; se Parkinson queria aparecer, acabara de conseguir, pois até Aberforth parecia encantado com o gato. Ninguém mais achava anormal que o maior medo de uma pessoa fosse um Patrono?

– Magia encantadora, srta. Parkinson! – Aberforth aplaudiu, assentindo com a face. – Quem é o próximo?

Hermione se distraiu completamente a partir do momento em que Aberforth chamou o próximo. Será que, desde a noite em que Avery sequestrara ambas as garotas, Pansy ficara com medo do Patrono? Granger teve certeza de que Parkinson inventara toda aquela história, mas quando a loura mostrou o braço completamente arranhado, sabia que ela não mentira a respeito, ou pelo menos não inventara tudo. Que sentido teria o medo do Patrono, se a maior ameaça era o monstro, ou Avery? Nada fazia sentido. Alguma coisa crucial faltava no quebra-cabeça e Hermione sequer podia perguntar isso á Pansy, pois a loura estava ocupada demais com outra garota. A grifa se distraíra tanto com seus próprios pensamentos, que não notara que os dois alunos à sua frente já tinham feito sua tarefa do bicho-papão e que ela mesma era a próxima.

– Senhorita Granger, sabemos que és brilhante e provavelmente este feitiço não é nada para você, mas queira se adiantar e realizá-lo, por gentileza. – Aberforth dissera, consultando a ampulheta sobre a sua escrivaninha.

Extremamente constrangida por ter se distraído, a grifa deu passos para frente e respirou fundo. Ela sabia que sua visão seria… Qual? Na verdade, Granger se tocou de que, desde que Voldemort fora derrotado e o mundo bruxo reconquistou sua paz, a garota mal tivera tempo para pensar ou sentir medo. Seu maior pânico naquela época fora Bellatrix Lestrange, mas agora que a bruxa estava morta, o fantasma das lembranças não a fazia se sentir ameaçada. O que assustaria tanto Hermione? Ir mal nos N.I. ? Perder seus amigos? Seus pais jamais se lembrarem dela? Ela fitou com atenção o berrador no qual o bicho-papão tinha acabado de ser transformado pelo aluno anterior e esperou que ele tomasse forma, com a varinha apontada para baixo. Seja lá o que fosse, a forma que o bicho-papão ganhara, ficava no chão. Hermione não demorou a reparar que aquilo era o corpo de uma pessoa, que estava coberta por uma longa capa preta. Ao seu redor, uma poça de sangue inundava ao chão e, embora a grifa não fizesse ideia de quem estava ali, a visão do cadáver lhe dava arrepios. O corpo estava de costas para a turma e Hermione se aproximava devagar para ver quem poderia ser, até que, no meio da capa escura, ela pôde avisar alguns cachos louro-prateados que escapavam do tecido, junto com um pedaço do brasão verde e prata da Sonserina estampado na capa. Ela hesitou e deu um passo para trás ao ver Pansy estirada e sem vida no chão e engoliu em seco, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas repentinamente. Um burburinho surgiu às suas costas e ela conseguiu, aos poucos, lembrar-se de onde estava, não demorando a mentalizar " _Riddikulus_ " com todas as suas forças até que aquela imagem sumisse da sua vista. O corpo de Pansy Parkinson fora atingido por uma luz prateada que surgira da ponta da varinha de Hermione - embora ela não tivesse nem erguido o objeto para fazer o feitiço - e, de um segundo para o outro, se transformou em uma vassoura de Quadribol velha e empoeirada, que mal tinha forças para voar.

– Excelente, Srta. Granger! – Aberforth aplaudiu, deixando Hermione extremamente constrangida. – Quem é o próximo?

Quantas pessoas se deram conta de que o cadáver de Pansy Parkinson era o bicho-papão de Hermione? Considerando que ninguém parecia espantado ou se importando com o que ela acabara de ver - nem mesmo a própria Pansy -, ela escolheu pensar que ninguém tinha entendido. O próximo da fila fora Draco Malfoy, que Hermione sequer tinha percebido que estava ali, já que ele passava a maior parte do tempo silencioso e discreto em seu lugar. O garoto, potencialmente confuso e amedrontado, sacou a varinha, apontou-a para o armário e, silencioso, fixava os olhos no quadro e voltava a olhar para o móvel, em uma repetição demorada, como se precisasse relembrar com muito esforço como fazer o contra-feitiço. Antes que ele pudesse, de fato, se preparar, a vassoura ganhara, lentamente, um tamanho muito maior que antes e, aos poucos, ia tomando a forma de um animal. Os cochichos e sussurros a respeito do que poderia ser logo se iniciaram e Hermione notou certa tensão no ar vinda de Aberforth, que parecia extremamente preocupado.

A grifa, por um breve momento, tentou observar a reação de Pansy, embora só pudesse enxergar as costas e os cabelos da loura. Porém, um gemido discreto de pavor chamou a sua atenção e ela olhou para o que acontecia diante do armário. O bicho-papão finalmente assumira uma forma. Ele não só era enorme, mas também emitia um som extremamente familiar. Bicuço estava diante de toda a turma e aparentava estar furioso, balançando impacientemente as asas e grasnando de forma ameaçadora. O animal híbrido, uma mistura de pássaro com cavalo, agora galopava na direção do sonserino, que dava passos para trás sem se dar conta de que estava apavorado.

– Fa-Faz ele parar! – Draco berrou, em pânico, com a expressão de desespero e o tom mimado.

– É um bicho papão, Malfoy! É você que tem de pará-lo. – Aberforth lembrou com impaciência.

O animal continuou a avançar e Draco apontou a varinha para Bicuço, gaguejando um " _Riddikulus_ " extremamente desengonçado. Uma luz esbranquiçada atingiu a criatura e Malfoy respirou aliviado, porém a imagem que se formou a seguir não era uma das mais esperadas. Albus Dumbledore apareceu diante do garoto louro, que agora arregalava os olhos e parecia ainda mais confuso que antes. O bruxo franzia o cenho e olhava de forma fixa para Draco. Os alunos, devagar, davam passos para trás. Aberforth parecia excepcionalmente chocado ao ver o próprio irmão diante de seus olhos. Como alguém poderia temer Dumbledore? O homem com o tradicional óculos discreto, as rugas aparentes, a longa barba branca e limpa e o porte elegante era inconfundível, embora fosse possível notar o seu semblante desapontando. Albus Dumbledore agora negava com a face e dizia, em voz suave e certo tom de decepção: _"você é idêntico ao seu pai; tão covarde. Só um grande bruxo, aliado a mim, capaz de realizar uma tarefa destinada à pessoa errada, fora capaz de fazer o que você não fez. Voldemort fez a escolha errada. Tenho pena dos seus filhos, Malfoy, que terão de ser criados por alguém exatamente como Lucius Malfoy."_ O garoto chacoalhou rapidamente a varinha em direção à imagem de Dumbledore e tentava, de todas as formas, acabar com aquilo, repetindo inúmeras vezes o contra-feitiço. Aberforth pareceu se mover para intervir, quando a imagem do irmão começara a desaparecer entre uma fumaça negra e formar outra.

Todos chegaram à conclusão de que Malfoy finalmente conseguira acabar com o bicho-papão, porém a imagem que se formara surpreendeu novamente: um enorme crânio verde cintilante, com uma serpente saindo de sua boca, estava formada diante de todos, exatamente como no céu e brilhava entre a fumaça negra. Da serpente, um sibilo inconfundível era ouvido e, junto com o som, a voz única, cruel e fria de Voldemort arrepiava todos os presentes no cômodo:

" _Morsmordre! A marca negra contrasta no céu noturno com a cor da casa de Salazar Slytherin, como se vê… E sabem o que eu herdei de seus ensinamentos ao criá-la? Poder e imortalidade. Principalmente imortalidade. A caveira é representa o que é óbvio: sangue derramado em prol do poder sendo retomado pelo maior bruxo que o mundo já viu. E… Nagini. O que foi feito com Nagini, eu farei com cada um que não servir a mim. Mesmo quando eu não estou presente fisicamente, as pessoas jamais questionam o meu poder. Nem Harry Potter é capaz de destruir o mais poderoso Lorde. Eu voltarei…"_

Ninguém era capaz de dizer uma mísera palavra. Nem mesmo Aberforth, paralisado com o que acabara de ver, conseguia distinguir a realidade. Até mesmo Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ouvi-lo, sentindo-se infeliz, como se tivesse de enfrentar tudo outra vez. Chegou até a pensar que talvez preferisse morrer ao invés de ter que ver Harry correr todos os riscos outra vez. A infelicidade em seu peito era incontrolável e o clima mórbido na sala era extremamente maior do que a sanidade que restar após a batalha. A fila que Aberforth formara no início da aula já não existia mais e praticamente toda a turma, inclusive Hermione, já estava no fundo da sala. A marca negra diante dos olhos de todos começava a ganhar uma nova forma e Hermione não sabia dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo. No meio de toda a fumaça negra, um corpo alto, firme, de longa capa preta, traços ofídicos e pele pálida ganhava vida e todos hesitavam. Lord Voldemort deu o sorriso mais cruel que poderia, apontou a varinha para Draco Malfoy e fora completamente direto:

– Vou começar com quem me traiu. – o bruxo disse com frieza. – _Avada Ked_ -

– _RIDDIKULUS_! – uma voz feminina surgira no meio da multidão e uma luz brilhante, alva e certeira transformara Voldemort em uma miniatura da Marca Negra Comestível, vendida atualmente nas Gemialidades Weasley.

Hermione olhou para os lados e se deparou com Pansy Parkinson apontando a sua varinha para frente, decididamente certa do que havia feito. Sua expressão era a séria, enquanto todos os alunos perguntavam entre si o que acabara de acontecer.

– Isso continua sendo o medo de todos. – a loura disse em voz alta. – Cada pessoa nessa sala ainda teme Lord Voldemort. Ele não está voltando. O bicho-papão apenas…

– Se alimentou do mesmo medo que todos possuímos em comum e acabou aterrorizando a classe inteira. – Aberforth suspirou, provavelmente constrangido por ter perdido o controle de sua própria aula. – Excelente conduta, Srta. Parkinson. Cinquenta pontos para a Sonserina. E chega de aula por hoje! Vocês estão liberados. E não saiam por aí espalhando o que viram nesta aula ou acabarão pensando que o monstro está ligado à volta de Voldemort.

Hermione suspirou, cansada e trêmula, e foi direto pegar o seu material para ir embora. Nunca acreditou que alguma vez pensaria isso na sua vida, mas achava melhor não ir às demais aulas do dia, ou acabaria se esgotando. Ela mal conseguia segurar direito o seu material de tão trêmula e, procurando respirar fundo, tentava afastar a voz assustadora de Voldemort de sua mente. A grifa enfiou tudo na mochila, pendurou-a nas costas e, sentindo que estava se arrastando, retirou-se da sala, pensando apenas na sua cama quentinha e no quanto gostaria de dormir. Ela sentia sua cabeça começando a doer e sabia que o cansaço já domara parte da sua disposição, exigindo um belo e merecido descanso. Hermione fora uma das últimas a deixar o cômodo e, quando já estava no fim do corredor, ouvira uma voz familiar berrando pelos corredores.

– Granger! – Pansy berrou e, numa corridinha rápida, alcançou Hermione, que revirava os olhos. – Eu gostaria de fa-

– O que é? – Hermione a cortou com azedume, cruzando os braços quase de imediato.

– Isso. – Pansy fora direta. – Esse seu jeito. Por que está me tratando assim?

Hermione suspirou. Não podia acreditar que a loura ainda tivesse a cara de pau de perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

– Sua namorada pode responder por mim. – a grifa não demorou a virar as costas e sair andando, impaciente.

Pansy permaneceu alguns segundos imóvel. Em seguida, pareceu se dar conta do que Hermione dizia.

– Granger! Você precisa me ouvir. – Pansy voltou a se aproximar.

– Parkinson, não perca seu tempo. – ela cuspiu as palavras. – Não quero que fique perto de mim. O recado foi dado quando voltamos. Agora me deixa em paz.

– O que você viu não é exatamente o que parece, Granger, não seja idiota. – a loura já perdia a paciência, desistindo de andar atrás de Hermione.

A grifa, furiosa, se virou para a sonserina e se aproximou.

– Idiota? O que você supõe? – sua voz falhava de raiva. – Que é extremamente normal ter esse tipo de intimidade com alguém se vocês não-

– Eu estava terminando com ela, Granger. – Pansy retrucou, irritada. – Aquele foi um abraço amigável e, logo depois, ela foi embora. Não nos aproximamos desde então… Além de tudo, isso é ciúme?

– É claro que não! – Hermione rosnou, começando a corar. – Eu só… Bem, se é pra ficarmos com outras pessoas…

– Mas eu termin-

– Não importa, Parkinson. – ela a cortou mais uma vez. – Além do mais, por que você esperou todos saírem para vir até mim? Certamente está me escondendo. Não se dê o trabalho. Estou indo para a Comunal e espero não ter que lidar com você outra vez. Passar bem.

Hermione se virou e se retirou depressa, não dando tempo para Pansy retrucar ou reagir. Ela não sabia muito bem como se sentir, mas se sentia irritada por ter ideia de que sua raiva pela loura começava a diminuir. Não querendo mais pensar naquilo, ela se isolou na Comunal pelo resto do dia e não sairia de lá por nada.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã. Hogwarts inteira estava concentrada em apenas um local da região: o campo de Quadribol. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e, dos dois lados, duas cores diferentes predominavam: vermelho e verde. Era a semi-final do campeonato de Quadribol e o jogo seria decisivo para ver qual dos dois times disputaria com a Corvinal no dia seguinte, na final que daria uma gloriosa taça e o título ao campeão. As duas torcidas vibravam e, dessa vez, tanto o jogo de sábado, quando o de domingo, seriam liberados para todos os alunos de Hogwarts, independente das casas. Por isso, mesmo que o jogo fosse entre Grifinória e Sonserina, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal deveriam se misturar na arquibancada e escolher para quem torceriam. Como já era de se esperar, quase todos foram para a arquibancada da Grifinória, exceto metade da Corvinal, que torcia para a Sonserina como adversária na final. Hermione estava bem na frente, quase numa área privilegiada. Como a garota simplesmente esquecera que haveria jogo, ela fora bem cedo para um dos primeiros bancos da arquibancada, na intenção de ler um livro, aproveitando que aquela era uma das áreas mais bem iluminadas e quietas de Hogwarts. Como ela sequer fora tomar café, logo os alunos foram chegando e ela decidiu ficar por ali mesmo, ainda que tivesse que se contentar em comer apenas dois bolinhos trazidos por Luna Lovegood ao vê-la sozinha ali desde cedo. Luna agora era professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e não tinha o tempo disponível para conversar com Hermione sempre, embora elas tomassem chá juntas em Hogsmeade duas ou três vezes ao mês para colocarem o papo em dia. Com muita boa vontade, Luna não só levou os bolinhos para a amiga, como também arrumou um cachecol da Grifinória para que Hermione ao menos pudesse torcer para a sua casa. Como professora, Luna não poderia ficar ao lado dela na arquibancada, mas desejou toda a sorte do mundo e logo foi para a área dos professores. Hermione muito grata, sentia-se um pouco mais feliz com a solidariedade.

Algum tempo depois do local ficar lotado, os times começaram, pouco a pouco, a entrar em campo para se preparar. Na frente de ambas as filas de jogadores, as capitãs Demelza Robins, de um lado, e Pansy Parkinson, do outro, lideravam e tentavam animá-los para o que viria a seguir. Como Hermione estava muito próxima do campo, ela conseguia ouvir os gritos de Pansy com os jogadores da Sonserina.

– Vocês sabem que Slughorn liberou o imbecil do Malfoy para jogar no time da Sonserina, já que ele foi considerado mentalmente estável para o jogo. – ela berrava com fúria. – Como ele está na reserva, NÃO SE MACHUQUEM! Não precisamos de mais um atraso.

Hermione não pôde negar que Pansy era cômica. Malfoy nunca fora tão bom apanhador quanto Harry, mas sempre conseguia posição no time por conta do suborno de Lucius Malfoy. Como Pansy não se importava com dinheiro, Malfoy fora colocado no lugar onde merecia estar.

– Slit, É A TERCEIRA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTA ISSO HOJE! – ela berrou em resposta. – Eu não vou repetir a estratégia na frente dos nossos adversários! APENAS JOGUE.

Por um momento, Hermione desejou nunca ter que participar de nada em que Pansy Parkinson fosse a líder, pois a garota parecia o demônio. Madame Hooch logo entrou em campo e apitou, ordenando que todos os jogadores ficassem em seus lugares.

– É como eu digo todas as vezes! Um jogo LIMPO. Me façam o maldito favor! – Madame Hooch resmungou antes de a partida começar, não demorando a apitar.

A partida se iniciou como na maioria das vezes: de forma tão rápida, que mal era possível acompanhar. Oliver, o garotinho que insistia em narrar todas as partidas enquanto levava broncas de McGonagall publicamente, já começava citando exatamente qual manobra fora feita, dessa vez sabendo ao menos o nome de todos os jogadores. Provavelmente o garoto fora obrigado a estudar por Minerva.

– Onde vocês querem chegar já começando com uma manobra tão perigosa, Sonserina? – ele perguntava aleatoriamente no microfone. – Parece que Pansy Parkinson torturou a todos para-

Hermione viu Minerva olhar furiosamente para o garoto.

– Bom, eu quis dizer, Pansy Parkinson soube treinar os seus jogadores e veio mesmo para ganhar! – ele corrigiu, um tanto nervoso. – Inclusive, Parkinson está nesse exato momento com a posse da Goles e…ACERTOU O ARO! DEZ A ZERO PARA A SONSERINA1 – ele disse com entusiasmo e a torcida da Sonserina vibrou.

Hermione cruzou os braços e suspirou, ouvindo inúmeros xingamentos atrás dela.

– Robins está furiosa! Vejam como ela avança em direção à… E NOSSA, ELA ROUBOU A GOLES E… – uma pausa breve deu tempo para que Demelza Robins lançasse a goles para o alto e a acertasse diretamente no aro. – UMA MAGNÍFICA PANCADA DE FINGBOURG! DEZ A DEZ!

Hermione não entendia bem o porquê, mas a Grifinória, dessa vez, parecia infinitamente mais agressiva que a Sonserina. Diversas vezes ela observou um dos artilheiros da casa grifa rodear os batedores da Sonserina, o que era estranho, já que eles sequer usavam as mesmas bolas no jogo. Sempre que a Grifinória marcava qualquer ponto que fosse, a Sonserina marcava outro logo depois; e o inverso. Praticamente o início da partida até a metade fora de resultados bem próximos, pois Parkinson e Robins estavam empenhadas em marcarem pontos. Vez ou outra, os apanhadores de ambos os times avistavam o pomo e o perseguiam furiosamente, mas sempre que um dos dois estava muito perto, um balaço insistia em atrapalhá-los e eles acabavam cruzando com os batedores, que tinham de ficar atentos para não acertar, por engano, os jogadores ao invés dos balaços.

Uma hora já havia se passado desde o início da partida e a disputa continuava bem próxima em relação aos resultados, exceto que a Sonserina estava com trinta pontos a mais. A Grifinória possuía, até então, o dobro de faltas em um único jogo e isso era anormalmente esquisito para um time tão pacífico e tranquilo. Já a Sonserina, conhecida por suas táticas agressivas e violentas, explorava mais a chance de marcar pontos do que machucar os adversários. Hermione notou que, após algum tempo de partida, Minerva McGonagall se levantou repentinamente e deixou as arquibancadas, sendo agora Luna Lovegood a responsável por corrigir qualquer erro que Oliver cometesse na narração do jogo. Como Luna já narrou algumas partidas, a ideia é de que ela ao menos soubesse o que falar, mas ela deixava passar os piores comentários por estar distraída demais com a partida em si.

A Sonserina já comemorava a vitória mais do que os grifos, embora só os apanhadores pudessem encerrar a partida. Ninguém havia se machucado até então, exceto que Pansy, duas vezes seguidas, levara esbarrões extremamente agressivos de Demelza Robins e, um deles, fora considerado como falta. Hermione não sabia se Demelza tinha como estratégia enfraquecer o time da Sonserina, mas era algo absurdamente imbecil por saber que os sonserinos sempre foram resistentes a qualquer jogada brusca. Alicia Williams, a apanhadora da Grifinória, passara parte do tempo perto do apanhador da Sonserina, que tentava se concentrar no pomo, mas não podia devido à marcação cerrada. Dez ou quinze minutos depois, o garoto pareceu avistar o pomo, mas a garota fora com tanta agressividade para cima, que ele ficara confuso, não viu o balaço que vinha com velocidade e fora atingido de primeira, desabando do alto e levando um tombo tão forte, que o jogo teve de parar. Madame Hooch considerou o ato uma falta da Grifinória por conta da agressividade de Alicia e, por isso, a Sonserina teve o direito de substituir o apanhador perdido. Agora Hermione entendera exatamente toda a agressividade dos jogadores grifos em relação à Sonserina. Com um dos jogadores machucados, Malfoy teria de substituí-lo e todos sabiam que ele estava perdido demais para isso. A torcida debochava do time verde e prata, que estaria prejudicado até o fim do jogo.

O que Hermione não entendera, é que Pansy sorria absurdamente de onde estava e parecia muito mais empolgada do que o início do jogo. Quando Madame Hooch apitou novamente, a grifa jura ter ouvido Pansy ter gritado, lá do alto, um "VOCÊS VÃO SE FODER". Draco Malfoy entrou em campo e parecia muito menos desajeitado do que da última vez que o vira, embora ele ainda aparentasse toda a palidez que ficara desde que perdera a memória. O garoto subiu em sua vassoura e, em seguida, o jogo voltou a acontecer, com Malfoy parado no canto superior do campo, como se apenas observasse de longe. Aquela deve ter sido a instrução de Pansy para caso ele jogasse, assim, não atrapalhava os demais jogadores. Tudo voltou a acontecer normalmente e a Grifinória parecia estar bem menos agressiva, embora a estratégia de jogo fosse totalmente do que Harry e Ginny costumavam fazer.

– A Grifinória soube o que fazer para colocar em campo o jogador mais fr… menos forte da Sonserina em campo, e agora… – Olive olhou assustado para o centro do campo, desde que Malfoy entrara para o jogo. – E NÃO SABEMOS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, MAS MALFOY PARECE TER VISTO… O pomo!?

Malfoy disparou de onde estava e, com uma precisão absurdamente inconfundível, fora direto em direção ao pomo de ouro, que estava a centímetros de suas mãos. Alicia fora logo atrás e ambos buscavam de forma acirrada o pomo, que era ainda mais veloz que os dois.

– Acho que Draco Malfoy teve bastante tempo de treinar como apanhador. – Oliver disse, tão surpreso quanto o resto da torcida, enquanto a Sonserina vibrava do outro lado do campo.

O garoto louro conseguia desviar perfeitamente dos obstáculos e dos balaços, ainda melhor e mais ágil que o apanhador anterior. Pansy, do alto do campo, parecia decidida a marcar mais pontos para a Sonserina, embora Robins parecesse cada vez mais agressiva para não deixar que Parkinson alcançasse a goles. Houve um momento em que Malfoy e Alicia passaram pelo vão abaixo da arquibancada e ambos saíram de lá sem nenhum arranhão, exatamente como Harry saía toda vez que precisava passar por ali. Desde quando Malfoy era tão bom apanhador? O garoto estava adiantado, menos cansado e mais disposto que Alicia e, prestes a alcançar o pomo, ele já esquivava o corpo para frente.

Hermione sacou exatamente o que acabara de acontecer. Pansy Parkinson era extremamente inteligente. Ela jamais revelaria tão alto que o jogador reserva era absurdamente ruim e que ninguém poderia se machucar, se ela não quisesse ser ouvida. Robins, ao ouví-la, provavelmente orientou Alicia a eliminar o apanhador da Sonserina, para que Malfoy entrasse no time e acabasse com todas as chances da Sonserina vencer. O que elas não sabiam, é que Malfoy não só estava extremamente lúcido e ciente dos seus atos, como também parecia ter treinado e pego o jeito de apanhador. Draco Malfoy era a "arma secreta" da Sonserina, uma estratégia muito bem planejada. Pansy, de fato, era brilhante. E agora, prestes a dar cento e cinquenta pontos para a Sonserina, Malfoy se adiantava ao máximo para agarrar o pomo, quando Robins decidiu, de vez, arruinar o time verde e prata. Quando ela avistou o balaço, ela não demorou a se colocar na frente dele e, com a ponta da vassoura, baqueá-lo em direção de onde Malfoy estava. Como o louro estava completamente focado na sua busca pelo pomo, ele sequer imaginara que o balaço vinha bruto e veloz na sua direção. Pansy, ágil e atenta a tudo, desesperou-se e voou de onde estava em direção a Malfoy, praticamente se atirando na frente do objeto que viera com tanta força e brutalidade, que a fizera voar longe com um único baque. Malfoy, se distraindo assim que viu Pansy perder a direção e a força da vassoura, perdeu o pomo de vista e, Alicia, que estava logo atrás, adiantou-se e teve uma vantagem. Com uma velocidade muito maior e ninguém para atrapalhar, ela não demorou a mergulhar, agarrar o pomo e ir direto ao chão, erguendo a mão que capturou a pequena bola dourada para que todos enxergassem.

– VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA! – Oliver berrou assim que Madame Hooch apitou e a torcida vermelha vibrou, enquanto a Sonserina parecia murchar nas arquibancadas.

Todos comemoravam onde Hermione estava, mas tudo o que ela conseguia focar, era em Pansy, que assim que foi lançada para longe, quando já estava próxima do chão, conseguiu recuperar o controle da própria vassoura, se estabilizou e fez um pouso seguro. Aliviada, a grifa respirou fundo e, apesar da felicidade por seu time estar na final, não conseguia esconder sua decepção por saber que a Grifinória ganhara de forma um tanto injusta. Ela observou Pansy ficar de pé sobre o gramado, olhar para baixo e suspirar de decepção, tão frustrada, que mal se moveu de onde estava. A torcida logo foi liberada a descer ao campo para cumprimentar os jogadores e, do outro lado do campo, a Sonserina também descia, para ir embora ou consolar o time perdedor. Hermione ia descendo para cumprimentar os jogadores da Grifinória quando, de longe, avistou uma garota miúda, com os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis, indo exatamente na direção de Pansy. A grifa não soube dizer exatamente o motivo, mas sentiu um ódio tão grande ao ver a namoradinha de Parkinson se aproximar dela, que não controlou seus instintos.

Hermione começou a correr de forma desesperada e deixou para trás a torcida da Grifinória e os jogadores, indo direto na direção da torcida desanimada da Sonserina. A grifa tirou, enquanto corria, o cachecol vermelho e dourado do pescoço e o jogou pelo caminho, vendo que, cada vez mais, a garota se aproximava de Pansy. " _Confundu_ s", ela sussurrou com fúria e fixou os olhos na morena, que, por alguns segundos, pareceu esquecer que estava indo até Pansy. Aproveitando que conseguira atrasar a garota, Hermione acelerou os passos e, numa corrida urgente, alcançou Pansy, que olhava para o alto, com a expressão frustrada. Não dando a mínima para quem estava ao redor e para o que aconteceria, Hermione lançou um último olhar furioso à morena que pareceu perceber e, assim que desviou os olhos para a loura, reparou a expressão confusa no rosto de Parkinson. Sem esperar, a grifa se jogou nos braços da sonserina, abraçando-a com desespero e tascando-lhe um beijo na boca. Pansy quase caiu para trás com o impulso, mas conseguiu firmar os pés na grama, agarrou Hermione pela cintura e não pareceu se importar com todos os alunos que, agora, fitavam as duas, horrorizados. A grifa movia os lábios com carinho sobre os de Pansy e pareceu esquecer que estavam em público, chegando até a parar de ouvir os demais sussurros que surgiram ao redor delas. O coração de Hermione batia acelerado e, para a sua felicidade, ela sentiu que o coração de Pansy Parkinson estava acelerado também.

Após alguns segundos daquele beijo que pareceu durar horas, as duas finalmente se desgrudaram, como se quisessem ver o que aconteceria depois disso tudo. Hermione logo olhou em direção à Grifinória e viu rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos, chocados pelo que acabaram de ver. Em seguida, olhou para a Sonserina e observou que Malfoy era o que mais parecia chocado. Alguns sonserinos demonstravam indiferença, mas outros - em especial, os que estavam em Hogwarts há mais tempo -, comentavam uns com os outros o que acabara de acontecer. Hermione voltou a olhar para o lado da Grifinória com a intenção de saber se havia algum professor além de Luna ou Neville ali. Ela suspirou aliviada por ver que ninguém mais além de Aberforth estava ali, então voltou a observar Pansy e deixou escapar uma risada, demonstrando sua alegria por estar com ela. Porém, quando elas deram as mãos e se viraram em direção à torcida Grifinória para deixarem o campo, Hermione sentiu seu coração gelar. Do meio dos alunos, Minerva surgia com a expressão de mais absoluto choque e, ao seu lado, Harry e Ron estavam tão paralisados quanto os demais.

– Não… – Hermione sussurrou, em desespero, olhando diretamente para Ron.

O garoto ruivo negou com a face e, embora Harry tentasse segurá-lo, Ronald Weasley empurrou o melhor amigo ao chão, virou-se e, com fúria, se retirou do local, sem olhar para trás.


	24. Imperius

_**Capítulo 23 - Imperius.**_

Hermione jamais pensou que ficaria tão desesperada novamente depois de tudo o que teve de enfrentar na Batalha de Hogwarts. Sua vida com Ron n'A Toca era tão tranquila e pacífica, que a garota se irritava apenas em algumas brigas com o ruivo, que aconteciam ocasionalmente. Hermione nunca tinha parado para pensar que, desde que a presença de Pansy ficara constante em sua vida, ela passou a se desentender o triplo de vezes com o ex-namorado; não só por não ter mais paciência alguma com o garoto, mas também porque a grifa não via mais em Ron o encanto de antes - e agora estava claro o porquê.

Tudo parecia óbvio demais naquele momento. Hermione sempre tivera a mente aberta para tudo, principalmente quando se tratava da relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. No mundo bruxo, isso não era tão discriminado quanto no mundo trouxa, exceto pelos bruxos mais tradicionais e conservadores, que conviveram, em algum momento da vida, com trouxas preconceituosos, geralmente na infância. A única coisa estranha de se imaginar era o fato de que ela pudesse se envolver com garotas, principalmente porque a grifa jamais se sentira atraída por nenhuma delas. Quando mais jovem, Hermione não descartava a possibilidade, já que isso jamais seria um empecilho para que ela se apaixonasse, mas como ela tivera sentimentos por Ron por mais de cinco anos, era difícil imaginá-la sentindo algo por qualquer outra pessoa.

Depois de se dar conta do que acabara de acontecer e que precisava resolver isso ou ao menos fazer alguma coisa, Hermione se entregou aos seus impulsos e correu atrás de Ron, que agora andava furiosamente na direção da saída do campo de Quadribol. Os alunos cochichavam entre si e era possível ouvir risadinhas vindas de todas as direções, principalmente dos grifos que estavam por perto. Entre os presentes no local, os mais corajosos chegaram a seguir Hermione, provavelmente para espiarem o que aconteceria, porém Harry foi mais rápido e avançou em direção à multidão que se formava.

– Voltem para suas comunais! – ele rosnou, abrindo os braços para que pudesse impedir os alunos xeretas de passarem. – A Floresta Proibida não é segura para alunos! O Quadribol foi permitido apenas porque vocês prometeram se comp-

– Cai fora, Potter! – uma sonserina aleatória do sexto ano berrou, ignorando o aviso. – Se eles podem, nós também podemos! Até ano passado você era um de nós, não pense que você pode dar ordens só por ser auror.

Harry lançou um olhar desesperado para Minerva McGonagall, que estava ali por perto e já tinha se dado conta do que acabara de acontecer.

– Como auror, eu digo que para a segurança de vocês… – Harry tentou explicar educadamente, em vão.

– Quem não estiver nas suas respectivas comunais em cinco minutos… – a voz impaciente de Minerva fora ouvida em um tom alto, como se ela falasse em um megafone. – ...Já nem precisa voltar. As suas malas estarão aguardando no trem de volta para casa!

Os alunos deram a meia volta em menos de um segundo e logo estavam rumando na direção oposta. Harry revirou os olhos, provavelmente se sentindo um imbecil.

– Professores! – Minerva disse em um tom menos agressivo. – Aberforth, Flitwick, Horace e Sprout, certifiquem-se de que todos estejam em seus respectivos lugares.

Enquanto isso, Hermione disparava atrás de Ron, que parecia andar sem rumo em direção à Floresta Proibida, provavelmente sem se dar conta de onde estava indo.

– RON! – Hermione berrou, já com falta de fôlego. – Você precisa me ouvir!

Ela foi ignorada, pois o ruivo continuou a andar com fúria sem olhar para trás.

– RONALD! – ela gritou com agressividade, na esperança de que ele ao menos olhasse para ela.

O garoto parou. Em seguida, virou-se lentamente e Hermione, pela primeira vez, viu um olhar furioso que ela desconhecia. Ron parecia fuzilá-la com os olhos. Suas mãos tremiam e ele não disse nada.

– Eu não… – Hermione sussurrou, finalmente alcançando o ex-namorado. Ela respirava com pressa para recuperar o fôlego. – Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito.

Ron deu um sorriso completamente forçado e olhou para baixo, sem reação.

– Mas não se importou de deixar todo mundo saber, certo? – ele disse em um tom estranhamente tranquilo, embora seus olhos expressassem ódio.

– Eu agi por impulso! – ela rebateu, um tanto desesperada. – Eu não imaginava que você-

– Não imaginava que eu estaria aqui para ver a piada do ano e, o pior, SER a piada do ano. É claro que não. – ele voltou a sorrir com ironia e Hermione notou que os olhos do ruivo já estavam marejados.

– Você precisa me entender, Ron... – ela tentou, mais uma vez, explicar.

– EU NÃO QUERO ENTENDER VOCÊ, HERMIONE! – ele berrou e a sua voz explosiva fora ouvida em ecos na Floresta Proibida. – Era você beijando uma… Garota?

– Você não era preconceituoso, Ronald. – ela tentou cortá-lo, em vão.

– Eu não estou sendo preconceituoso, Hermione! – ele rosnou de ódio. – O problema não está em você beijar garotas. O problema está no fato de você beijar outra pessoa quando terminou comigo há… Uma semana?

– Ao menos eu-

– E BEIJAR PARKINSON? – ele berrou e se descontrolou, como se a ficha do que acabara de acontecer tivesse caído. – Você podia beijar qualquer pessoa nessa maldita vida, mas você foi escolher logo… Ela? Hermione, o que você tem na merda da sua cabeça?

– A gente não escolhe, Ronald. – a grifa começou a mudar o seu tom de voz, já não tão desesperado assim.

Ron deu uma pausa. Ele fitava incrédulo a garota diante dele.

– Como assim "a gente não escolhe"? – ele parecia tentar entender. – Hermione, se você queria ficar com garotas e experimentar, você podia ter me contado, era só… Falar a verdade. Poderíamos dar um jeito. Mas… – ele deu uma breve pausa. – Precisava experimentar com aquela-

– Eu não queria experimentar coisa alguma, Ronald! – ela o cortou.

Ron abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu logo em seguida. Ele parecia não entender nada. Embora seus olhos ainda expressassem ódio, seu semblante parecia confuso.

– Eu só… – Hermione tentou explicar, pensando em que palavras poderia usar.

– Eu realmente poderia ter entendido! Você sabe que eu seria capaz de aceitar qualquer coisa por você! – Ron logo voltou a dizer, inconformado. – Nós até poderíamos arrumar alguma menina para você-

– DROGA, RONALD. EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR ELA! – Hermione explodiu, não tendo noção da profundidade de suas palavras. Era a primeira vez que ela as dizia em voz alta.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça. Hermione esperava ouvir a maior bronca do mundo, mas Ron Weasley não disse nada. Apenas respirou fundo e, com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas, deu a meia volta e foi em direção ao castelo. A grifa tentou segui-lo, porém, Ron foi mais rápido:

– Me deixe sozinho. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Eu vou para casa.

Hermione resolveu que insistir não ajudaria, então ela apenas parou e deixou que Ron prosseguisse em direção ao castelo. Provavelmente agora ele iria ao encontro de Harry ou apenas voltaria sozinho para casa através da rede de flu. Apenas quando ficou completamente sozinha, é que se deu conta da dor que sentira por ver Ron daquela forma. Ela jamais desejara magoar a pessoa que amou durante os últimos anos e agora se sentia horrivelmente culpada por fazê-lo. Apesar de todos os defeitos, Ron nunca fora um namorado ruim e, como ele mesmo disse, Hermione sabia que ele aceitaria qualquer coisa por ela. Se tivesse contado o verdadeiro motivo para o término, ele jamais precisaria passar por a humilhação de ser trocado publicamente. Onde Hermione estava com a cabeça? O primeiro pensamento dela sobre isso, era dizer para Pansy que não poderia ficar com ela enquanto Ron estivesse sofrendo. Ou pelo menos não ficar em público. Na verdade, a garota se sentia um tanto idiota por ter se permitido se apaixonar por outra pessoa.

Quando ela resolveu voltar para o castelo e procurar Pansy que, a essa altura, provavelmente estaria na Comunal da Sonserina acabando com o time, Hermione passou novamente pelo campo de Quadribol, já vazio e apenas com a sombra de duas pessoas. Quando a garota se aproximou, se deparou com McGonagall e Harry sentados na primeira fila da arquibancada, ambos silenciosos. Eles logo se levantaram e desceram em direção à ela, como se a grifa quisesse falar com alguém naquele momento.

– Eu sinto muito por não ter avisado da presença do Sr. Weasley e do Sr. Potter antes, Srta. Granger. – Minerva expressou com sinceridade. – Você sumiu desde cedo, eu não a vi no café da manhã e não tive tempo para checar nos arredores. Pedi para Filch lhe procurar, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar a busca no castelo, já era a hora do jogo.

– Não se preocupe. – Hermione respondeu, não se importando muito se estava sendo seca. Não diria mais nada além daquilo.

Minerva deu um sorriso amigável e discreto, embora houvesse preocupação em seus olhos.

– Eu acho que vocês precisam conversar, então vou deixá-los a sós. – Minerva avisou. – E não fiquem aqui fora. Sei que já tem os conhecimentos de defesa de uma auror, senhorita, mas você ainda é uma aluna. – ela alertou com calma. – Se precisarem, eu posso ceder meu gabinete para que vocês conversem e-

– Não precisa! – Hermione interrompeu. – Nós iremos para a Comunal e logo Harry fica livre para… O que quer que ele tenha de fazer.

– Agradeço a compreensão, professora. – Harry disse, tentando ser gentil. Hermione realmente fora muito mal educada e sequer percebera.

Minerva assentiu com a face e aparatou. Hermione queria, mais do que tudo, ter o poder de uma diretora para sair dali sem esforços naquele momento. Quando ficaram completamente a sós, Hermione olhou para baixo e Harry, sem pedir permissão, a abraçou com carinho. A garota não parecia demonstrar muita coisa, mas apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, embora sequer tenha erguido os braços para abraçá-lo. Poucos segundos depois, Harry a soltou com cautela e a fitou nos olhos.

– Eu nunca vi você assim. – ele disse baixinho. – O que…

– O que eu tinha na cabeça? – ela disse com impaciência. – Eu não sei. Eu só quis beijá-la sem fazer ideia de que vocês dois estariam aqui!

– Eu tentei te avisar! – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu mandei uma coruja, mas já era quase a hora do jogo. E quando tentei enviar um Patrono, Ron estava perto de mim o tempo inteiro. Ele não podia me ouvir te avisando! Ele não queria que você soubesse que ele estaria em Hogwarts. Ele realmente levou o lance do tempo a sério e só queria vê-la quando você voltasse de vez. Para sentir saudades, talvez.

Hermione negou com a face e suspirou em seguida.

– O que vocês vieram fazer aqui, afinal? – ela disse em um tom de raiva.

– Minerva encontrou mais sangue ontem. Dessa vez, bem no pátio. Ela nos chamou com urgência para ajudar a investigar. – Harry explicou com algum cansaço. – O que quer que esse monstro seja, tem a ajuda de alguém que tenha conhecimentos o suficiente para destruir uma barreira de segurança sozinho. As únicas pessoas que eram capazes disso eram…

– Voldemort e Dumbledore. – ela completou com impaciência. – E daí?

– Isso significa que isso pode vir de alguém do Ministério. Aurores são capazes de penetrar a área de segurança de Hogwarts se tiverem permissão. E como o Ministério foi avisado, qualquer auror pode fazer isso! – ele explicou como se fosse muito óbvio. – E, bom, Minerva confia em nós. Ela pediu para que viéssemos em sigilo verificar sem comunicar ao Ministério ou ao Ministro.

– Por que alguém do Ministério teria interesse em criar um monstro para atacar crianças de Hogwarts? – Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Não alguém do Ministério, necessariamente… – Harry sussurrou. – Mas alguém que Voldemort colocou lá na época da Batalha e tem a mesma capacidade de furar um bloqueio de segurança se infiltrado no Ministério…

– Avery. – Hermione prendeu a respiração por um momento. – Precisamos avisar Pansy!

– O quê? – Harry sussurrou. – Qual a parte do "sigilo" você não entendeu?

– Pansy está correndo perigo! – Hermione rosnou. – Precisamos avisar a ela, Harry. Agora!

Harry revirou os olhos, sabendo que explicar que Pansy estava segura em Hogwarts não seria o suficiente.

– Mas antes… – Hermione deu uma breve pausa. – O que Ron disse a você?

Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Hã? Eu não falei com Ron depois de-

– O quê? Ele disse que ia pra casa! – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

– Para ir pra casa, ele precisa pedir o acesso à rede de flu à Minerva. E isso só é feito na sala dela. Minerva estava comigo até quase agora e ele não passou por aqui. – Harry explicou, confuso.

– Merda. – Hermione colocou a mão na testa.

– Ele vai atrás de…? – Harry pensou o mesmo que Hermione.

– SIM! – ela berrou e disparou em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Os dois correram em pouco tempo até alcançarem a Comunal da Grifinória e, entre os seus pertences, Hermione conjurou o Mapa do Maroto que estava escondido sob encantamento para que apenas a grifa pudesse encontrá-lo. Em seguida, ela logo observou cada canto do mapa até que encontrasse os pés de Pansy Parkinson ou de Ronald Weasley. Não fora muito difícil, pois assim que Hermione bateu o olho nas masmorras, próximo à Comunal da Sonserina, se deparou com o nome de Pansy Parkinson rumando ao que parecia ser o banheiro feminino. Ela respirou aliviada ao ver que Pansy estava sozinha, mas Harry acabou com a sua tranquilidade ao apontar direto para os pezinhos apressados de Ron, que passavam exatamente pelas masmorras.

Hermione não hesitou em logo vestir a capa da invisibilidade e, junto de Harry, deixarem a Comunal, afinal, Minerva foi bem clara ao dar a ordem de que os alunos deveriam ficar em seus respectivos lugares. Ela agradecia mentalmente por ser bem mais baixa que o melhor amigo, porque com o passar dos anos, eles cresciam e cada vez cabiam menos na capa juntos por conta da altura de Ron e Harry. Felizmente, quando apenas um dos dois estava sob o tecido junto da grifa, era possível cobri-los da cabeça aos pés. Eles davam passos no mesmo ritmo e tentavam correr, embora se atrapalhassem o tempo todo para não fazerem barulho. E pelo oitavo ano consecutivo, lá estavam os dois, escondidos sob a capa, correndo contra o tempo para evitar que alguém fizesse uma besteira. E, nesse caso, a besteira tinha nome: Ronald Weasley.

Quando passaram por Filch e o despistaram, começaram a correr na direção das masmorras e já não ligavam tanto para o barulho, pois naquele local do castelo, o único fantasma a circular era o Barão Sangrento, o qual não dava a mínima para qualquer ameaça aos alunos; ouvindo ruídos estranhos ou não, ele simplesmente ignoraria. Com a pressa em que estavam, logo chegaram nas masmorras e foram pegos de surpresa por estalos altos e ruídos passos mais vagarosos e cuidadosos, os dois se concentravam apenas em identificar o barulho que vinha do final do corredor. Eles permaneceram silenciosos e concentrados, procurando não se assustarem com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Hermione já estava pegando sua varinha no bolso quando foi pega de surpresa por uma voz muito familiar que parecia bem mais próxima.

– DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO, SEU IMBECIL? – a voz esganiçada de Pansy ecoava pelos corredores.

– Você sempre foi assim, não é? – ao contrário de Pansy, a voz de Ron parecia extremamente controlada e possuía um tom de deboche. – Acha que todos são burros e que não vão descobrir o que você está fazendo! Típico de uma sonserina preconceituosa e de uma família tão ruim quanto os Comens-

Os dois, sob a capa, avistaram um clarão e, em seguida, um forte estrondo. Independente do que acabara de acontecer, eles dispararam em direção de onde vinha o som. Quando se aproximaram dos dois, Hermione tirou a capa e correu para o lado de Pansy, se deparando com Ron jogado no chão.

– Mas que merda é essa? – a grifa perguntou com um tom de desespero.

Ron não pareceu feliz ao escutá-la, pois logo se levantou e apontou a varinha para ambas. Harry parecia confuso demais para saber o que fazer.

– Ah, que ótimo! – o ruivo sorriu com ironia. – Vieram ver o show?

– Ronald. – Hermione o interrompeu. – Qual é a necessida-

– Cale a sua boca! – Ron rosnou contra ela. – Você não é você! Fique longe de mim enquanto estiver sob o encantamento dessa-

– Ron, vamos sair daqui. – Harry tentou amenizar, se aproximando do amigo. – Vamos pra casa. Você precisa pensar!

Harry tentou tocar no ombro de Ron, que o empurrou furiosamente com o cotovelo.

– Não vou sair daqui, Harry! – ele berrou em fúria, apontando ainda a varinha para as duas. – Não enquanto essa nojenta assumir o que fez!

– Eu não fiz nada, você está louco! – Pansy revirou os olhos, não demonstrando estar nem um pouco preocupada com aquilo.

– Por que você não assume o quão monstruosa você é, Parkinson? – Ron a fuzilava com os olhos e Harry notou que as mãos do melhor amigo agora tremiam de forma muito descontrolada. – Eu sabia que você era capaz de muitas coisas, mas usar uma maldição para conseguir o que você quer… Não podia ser mais sujo!

– Maldição? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, confusa. – O que você está dizendo?

Ron explodiu em fúria.

– NÃO É ÓBVIO? – ele avançou contra Hermione. – PARKINSON ESTÁ USANDO IMPERIUS! VOCÊ CLARAMENTE ESTÁ SENDO CONTROLADA.

Hermione parecia incrédula. Harry coçava a cabeça em expressão de confusão. Pansy sorria com desdém.

– Então eu controlo você? – A loura falava com ironia. – Você acredita nisso?

Hermione fitou Pansy com seriedade por alguns segundos demorados e, em seguida, desviou o olhar para Ron.

– O quão burra você acha que eu sou? – a grifa perguntou com paciência, embora desse pra notar o tom nervoso em sua voz.

– Como você não vê? – o ruivo rosnou. – Até meses atrás, ela queria te matar, Hermione. Ela tentou fazer isso.

– As coisas mudam, Ronald! – a garota berrou, embora ainda parecesse nervosa.

– Ron, por favor, vamos embora… – Harry tentava convencer o amigo em vão.

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI! – ele voltou a berrar, fazendo os três fecharem os olhos com o berro.

Pansy, que até então parecia indiferente, finalmente se manifestou.

– Weasley, saia daqui. Antes que eu te faça sair à força. – ela disse com a expressão dura.

Ron, mesmo com o olhar furioso, agora sorria.

– Você vai me tirar como? – a sua voz era de desprezo e agora ele dava passos para frente, chegando a ultrapassar Hermione e ficando diante de Pansy, a centímetros de distância. – Vai me controlar pela maldição _Imperius_ também?

– Eu não preciso disso, Weasley, de verdade. – ela respondeu de imediato, sorrindo tanto quanto ele; porém, o olhar de Pansy lembrava o de um animal pronto para dar o bote.

Ron se aproximou ainda mais, com a expressão furiosa e a voz rouca de ódio.

– E o que você acha que precisa, Parkinson? – ele sussurrou.

– Eu acho que eu preciso de pouco para parecer irresistível e você ficar prestes a me beijar. Como agora. – a sonserina deixou escapar uma risada extremamente maldosa.

Hermione sussurrou um "não" como se tentasse avisar. Porém, Ron fora mais rápido. O garoto, sem dizer uma palavra, conseguiu fazer com que Pansy rodopiasse no ar e tombasse contra a parede, mas antes que pudesse cair no chão, ela fora rápida o suficiente para se colocar de pé. A loura, aparentemente machucada, mesmo assim o desafiava.

– Parece que você tem recebido um bom treinamento como auror. – a garota desdenhou. – Uma pena que eu ainda seja melhor em duelos.

Ron, furioso, preparou-se para atacá-la novamente, mas Pansy já estava preparada: um feixe de luz vermelha disparou da varinha do ruivo e, antes mesmo de tocar a loura, ricocheteou em uma barreira invisível, fazendo com que Ron agora fosse lançado em direção ao chão novamente.

– PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – Hermione berrou. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

Os dois, porém, sem darem ouvidos à ela, novamente se atacavam. Ron não proferia palavra alguma e Hermione estava impressionada com a sua melhora absurdamente rápida em ataques, mas Pansy ainda era incomparavelmente mais habilidosa, pois sequer usava a varinha nos feitiços mais fracos. Até mesmo para atacar, a loura conseguia jogar Ron longe sem tocar no objeto, exceto quando queria imobilizá-lo. Pansy estava prestes a lançar uma azaração quando Ron a atacou, fazendo com que ela fosse obrigada a se defender. O ruivo, se aproveitando da rápida distração de Pansy, a atacou novamente. No entanto, Hermione viu o jato de luz verde irradiar da ponta da varinha do ex-namorado e sabia que aquele feitiço só podia ser uma maldição. Sabendo que Pansy se machucaria feio, principalmente pela intensidade e raiva que Ron usara para lançar o feitiço, Hermione não conseguiria lançar um contrafeitiço rápido o suficiente, então se lançou contra a luz, sendo atirada bruscamente para o outro lado do corredor. Quando tombou com força no chão, sentiu cada centímetro do seu corpo arder em dor, não tendo forças para se levantar.

– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU MALDITO? – Pansy berrou com fúria e correu na direção de Hermione, ajoelhando-se ao lado da grifa.

– O que VOCÊ fez, Parkinson. – o ruivo, em fúria, berrava. – Sua maldição foi tão boa que Hermione se atirou pra te salvar!

Pansy, que agora apoiava a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo e apontava a varinha para o corpo da grifa, tentava ajudá-la a sentir menos dor.

– Eu podia dar conta… – a loura sussurrou com preocupação. – A última coisa que eu queria era ver você machucada.

Ver Pansy tão preocupada era estranhamente anormal. Hermione deu um sorriso fraco.

– Eu vou ficar bem. – ela sussurrou, embora sentisse seus ossos doerem.

Ron, ao se deparar com aquela cena, pareceu ainda mais incrédulo do que antes.

– Você vai acabar se machucando, Hermione! – ele avisou. – Parkinson odeia nascidos trouxas e odeia você ainda mais.

– Por Merlin. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Ela está machucada e você não para de repetir esse papinho!

Harry tentava convencer Ron a sair dali e era ignorado.

– POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ASSUME O MONSTRO QUE VOCÊ É? – Ron estava com os olhos marejados e já não apontava mais a varinha para Pansy. – Por que não diz à Hermione o quão nociva você foi pra ela? Por que não conta à ela do feitiço que você criou e-

– CHEGA, RON! – Harry berrou com impaciência e finalmente lembrou a todos de que estava ali. Não podia deixar Ron contar sobre o feitiço obscuro que Pansy criou e deixou Hermione inconsciente por dias. – DEIXE-AS EM PAZ! VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR NADA DESSE JEITO!

Ele segurou Ron pelo braço e o puxou para um pouco mais longe.

– Você não se cansa de brigar? – Harry disse com exaustão. – Hermione não parece estar amaldiçoada! Ela é uma oclumente boa demais pra isso!

Ron pareceu ouvir Harry, embora ainda fuzilasse as duas com o olhar.

– Você não vê que faz sentido? Harry, Hermione me amava. – Ron dizia em desespero. – Ela me amava! E do nada deixou de-

– Não foi do nada, Ronald! – Hermione, um pouco menos fraca, finalmente conseguia se erguer. – Nossa relação já estava comprometida há algum tempo…

– Por que você não aceita e volta pra casa? – Harry tentou convencê-lo novamente. – Esfria a cabeça e depois vocês conversam!

– Vá pra casa, Ronald. – Hermione disse, exausta e um tanto furiosa. – Você não vai resolver nada assim.

Ron, furioso e com as lágrimas escorrendo, finalmente se afastou. Agora, ele apenas olhava para Pansy e parecia muito firme em suas palavras:

– Eu não me importo com as suas intenções ou com a sua história. Mas saiba que você vai pagar por isso, Parkinson. – ele ameaçou com seriedade, finalmente dando as costas e se retirando junto com Harry.

Hermione olhou para Pansy e deixou escapar um gemido de dor, não escondendo que aquele golpe que sofrera do feitiço realmente a machucou. A loura a ajudou a ficar de pé e, com uma paciência pouco conhecida, apoiou Hermione em seu corpo e envolveu o seu braço nos ombros. Como era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts, elas teriam de andar até a Comunal da Grifinória, mesmo que fosse um longo pedaço até lá. Durante o caminho, elas não conversaram muito. Pansy parecia imaginar que Hermione estava frustrada e irritada demais para falar e respeitava o seu espaço, mesmo que a grifa não tenha pedido por ele. Quando elas estavam em um dos corredores em direção às escadas, se depararam com Minerva caminhando sozinha e apressada, enquanto parecia ler um pergaminho aberto que segurava em suas mãos. A senhora não demorou a se dar conta de que as duas estavam ali e logo demonstrou sua insatisfação com aquilo.

– Acho que você teve dificuldade em entender o que falei sobre permanecer em sua comunal, senhorita Parkinson. – ela resmungou com azedume, enquanto ajeitava os óculos em sua face. – Será que devo mandar suas malas para o trem?

– Não foi culpa dela! – Hermione gemeu, provavelmente sentindo dor por fazer aquilo. – Ela foi-

– Santo Deus, Granger! – Minerva pareceu finalmente ter percebido o estado da grifa, que parecia estar sendo arrastada. – O que aconteceu? Por que diabos vocês não podem ficar meia hora sem se meter em confusão?

– Foi tudo um mal entendido, professora. – Pansy tentou explicar com calma. – Weasley veio atrás de mim e…

Ela deu uma breve pausa, como se pensasse rapidamente se deveria mesmo falar sobre aquilo para um professor.

– E, bem, ele não estava muito pacífico. – a loura deu de ombros. – Hermione tentou fazê-lo parar uma azaração e foi atingida com força.

– E onde ele está agora? – Minerva parecia furiosa por ter mais um problema para resolver. – Receio de ter que mandar o Sr. Weasley para casa se ele não está conseguindo ficar focado em-

– Não foi culpa dele! – Hermione não aguentou imaginar Ron se prejudicando no Ministério por algo que ele não tinha como prever. – Eu provoquei. Você sabe, com…

– Mas isso não justifica tais ações, Srta. – Minerva tentava explicar.

– Ele está indo pra casa! – Pansy a cortou, sendo um tanto direta. – Potter o convenceu de que ele não ficará bem agindo em Hogwarts.

– Por favor, professora, não o delate ao Ministério! – Hermione choramingou. – Ele só não está sabendo lidar com… Isso.

– Além de tudo, ele foi um imbecil de tentar duelar logo comigo. – Pansy disse com ironia enquanto revirava os olhos.

Hermione pigarreou. Minerva tentou disfarçar um sorriso, embora tenha conseguido permanecer séria.

– Eu não vou entregá-lo, mas saiba, Srta. Granger, que eu não vou tolerar o drama de vocês sob o teto de Hogwarts. Evitarei de trazer o Sr. Weasley para cá, mas evitem as brigas! – ela disse em tom de bronca.

– Eu sou discreta, eu só… Não consegui… Segurar. – Hermione confessou em um tom envergonhado e logo olhou para Pansy, que agora olhava com intensidade para a grifa.

– E muito cuidado vocês duas. – Minerva fez questão de alertar. – Não sabemos que tipo de criação os nascidos-trouxas tiveram. Você sabe, senhorita Granger, que as relações homoafetivas não são bem aceitas no mundo trouxa. Uma pena que alguns bruxos estejam trazendo este preconceito para o mundo mágico. Eu vou defendê-las no que eu puder, mas nem sempre estarei por perto...

Hermione assentiu com a face. Pansy parecia não estar dando a mínima.

– Obrigada, professora. Eu não sei nem como agradecer! – Hermione tentou ser gentil, embora estivesse irritada demais para isso.

– Me agradeça permanecendo na sua Comunal, Srta. Granger. – a senhora franziu o cenho. – Eu vou anular o bloqueio contra a aparatação dentro do castelo por trinta segundos. Não se esforce mais andando até a Comunal.

Hermione assentiu, mais uma vez, com a face.

– Sugiro que faça o mesmo, Srta. Parkinson, – ela disse com mais seriedade. – E nem pensem em tentar aparatar para fora do castelo! Vocês acabarão estrunchando com isso. – Minerva logo fez um gesto com as mãos e parecia um tanto concentrada. – 30, 29, 28, 27…

Hermione deu um sorriso fraco para Pansy de despedida e a loura piscou para ela em resposta, afinal, não se beijariam na frente da Diretora. Em seguida, ouviu-se um estalo e Pansy desapareceu. Hermione, embora machucada, conseguira se concentrar o suficiente, então logo mentalizou o dormitório feminino e, nos três segundos seguintes, já estava de pé sobre o local.

* * *

Um mês se passou desde o incidente com Ron. Hermione não tivera mais contato algum com o ex-namorado desde então e só tinha notícias graças a Harry, que lhe enviava cartas diariamente para lhe contar como estavam as coisas. Obviamente, todos n'A Toca já sabiam e, por conta disso, Harry, Ron e Ginny passavam a maior parte do tempo na República, onde podiam dar paz ao ruivo e evitar que ele fizesse qualquer besteira. Segundo Harry, Ron estava se isolando em seu trabalho e passando a maior parte do tempo resolvendo coisas no Ministério, provavelmente para se distrair de toda aquela tristeza que sentia. Quando chegava em casa, mal se alimentava e ia direto para o quarto, onde se trancava e ficava até o dia seguinte, quando só saía novamente para ir trabalhar. Vez ou outra, ele recebia Marie na República, já que ela sempre lhe levava alguma janta para comer, embora ele mal tivesse ânimo para olhar a comida. Hermione se preocupava ao extremo com essa falta de apetite, afinal, Ron sempre fora um esfomeado e não era normal que ele estivesse daquele jeito. No fundo, a grifa até ficava feliz em saber que Marie se preocupava, pois ela seria melhor para o garoto do que ninguém.

Os N.I. estavam mais próximos do que nunca e o sétimo ano inteiro já estava em clima de tensão, usando as aulas apenas para revisar conteúdos e praticar para as provas teóricas. Pansy e Hermione, quando não tinham alguma aula ou tarefa para fazer, se encontravam todas as noites na Sala Precisa, que formava um ambiente ideal para encontros, em que elas podiam conversar, se conhecer melhor e, principalmente, fazer tarefas juntas, já que Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar nos exames. As vezes, elas chegavam a dormir juntas sob a escrivaninha que a Sala Precisa criava, apenas por não aguentarem de tanto cansaço. Só acordavam quando ouviam o som alto vindo da Torre do Relógio, anunciando que era hora do jantar ou o fim de alguma aula. Hermione estava com a cara enterrada em um livro e estava tão cansada, que era quase possível ouvir um ronco suave vindo de sua boca aberta,o que fazia Pansy sorrir discretamente enquanto permanecia acordada ao seu lado. A loura passava quase o tempo todo observando Hermione dormir ou lendo algum livro das disciplinas que teria de estudar, já que os exames agora seriam teóricos. Enquanto isso, deixava que a grifa descansasse um pouco, já que ela não poderia passar o dia dormindo no dormitório feminino. Quando o sino de bronze localizado na Torre do Relógio tocou o seu aviso nada discreto de que uma nova aula se iniciaria, Pansy começou a sacudir Hermione com suavidade.

– Ei, Mione. – a loura sussurrou com cautela, enquanto passava a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos da grifa. – É hora da aula!

Hermione deu um gemido baixinho e voltou a enterrar o rosto no livro. Pansy negou com a face, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

– Vamos, Hermione, você precisa acordar! – ela disse com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto. – É aula do Aberforth!

– Não… – Hermione sussurrou baixinho com muita preguiça.

– Sim. – Pansy insistiu. – Você sabe que tem que ir. A não ser que queira ficar aqui comigo e matar essa aula. Só é uma pena, porque faltam apenas duas semanas para os N.I.E.M.S…

Hermione deu um pulo da cadeira. Pansy deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

– Do que você está rindo? – a grifa, enfezada e mal humorada, resmungou. – Você sabe bem como me dar um susto.

– Eu não corro mais riscos. Da última vez em que deixei você dormir e perder uma aula, eu ouvi uma hora de sermão. – a loura revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, relaxando na cadeira.

– Era aula de Minerva! – Hermione disse com azedume. – Você acha que… Ela não sabe o que ficamos fazendo? O que ela deve pensar de nós?

– Que nós somos jovens e merecemos um pouco de tempo para ficarmos juntas? Sim. – Pansy deu de ombros, sabendo que se provocasse mais, Hermione surtaria. Ela sempre ficava assim em época de exames?

– Você não vai à aula? – Hermione franziu o cenho. Já preparava o sermão em sua mente para caso a loura desse qualquer tipo de desculpa.

– Eu tenho escolha? – Pansy deu de ombros. – Embora eu já saiba cada letra do conteúdo, eu tenho uma namorada durona.

Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso surpreso. Namorada? Pansy mal percebeu que usou a palavra.

– O que? – a loura ficou aparentemente confusa, porque Hermione sorria de orelha à orelha.

A grifa, sem conseguir segurar a sua empolgação, se lançou nos braços de Pansy e roubou um beijo cuidadoso de seus lábios. A sonserina, embora confusa, logo relaxou os músculos e abraçou a garota, não demorando a erguê-la um pouquinho do chão, afinal, Hermione era mais baixa. Pansy a beijava suavemente, o que era esquisito, já que a loura sempre fora mais intensa em seus beijos. Seus lábios macios e volumosos agora pareciam acariciar cada centímetro da boca de Hermione, que a apertava contra si. Embora estivessem empolgadas, o relógio soou mais uma vez e fez com que Hermione logo retomasse a consciência.

– Por que não podemos ficar? – Pansy gemeu, não deixando Hermione sair de seus braços.

– Porque temos exames em duas semanas! – a grifa disse com algum nervosismo.

– Como Potter te atura há tantos anos? – Pansy brincou. – Imagine o quanto ele devia sofrer em suas mãos quando não queria assistir aula.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

– Hoje ele me agradece! – ela disse com desdém. – Sabe que se não fosse por mim, com certeza Harry teria reprovado por faltas!

Nenhuma delas citou Ron.

– E eu imagino que você nunca tenha tido esse problema. – Hermione brincou. – Malfoy, Daphne e Blaise não pareciam do tipo de gente certinha.

Só depois de falar, é que Hermione se tocou. Pansy não sorria. Ao invés disso, ela olhava em direção à saída da Sala Precisa com indiferença.

– Me desculpe. – a grifa sussurrou. – Eu não quis lembrar dele…

– Eu não sou do tipo dramático. – a voz de Pansy agora estava em um tom mais sério. – Não se preocupe. Eu sinto falta de Blaise, mas…

Ela deu uma pausa.

– Mas? – Hermione ficou curiosa.

– Snape me ensinou a sentir falta das pessoas sem… Sofrer por elas. – ela disse com seriedade. Elas estão em paz. Nós também temos que ficar.

Hermione permaneceu pensativa por algum tempo. Na sua cabeça, a dúvida eterna do que Snape significava para Pansy permanecia. Por conta de toda a sua aflição em não saber do que existia entre os dois, Hermione acabou ficando calada e pensativa sem se dar conta.

– O que foi? – Pansy perguntou após alguns segundos de distração.

– Hum? – Hermione se tocou. – Nada.

Pansy claramente não se convenceu, pois estava arqueando as sobrancelhas e negando com a face.

– Não minta pra mim. – ela disse com paciência. – Me conte.

Hermione suspirou. Não sabia se, de fato, queria falar sobre isso.

– É que eu sempre tive uma dúvida… – ela deu uma pausa longa.

Pansy fez sinal para que prosseguisse.

– Eu sempre reparei que você e Snape foram mais próximos. – ela engoliu em seco. – Ele te protegia, te dava pontos por qualquer acerto, demonstrava mais paciência com as suas tarefas e, às vezes, nas aulas, parecia falar diretamente com você, como se o restante da turma não existisse.

Pansy permaneceu calada.

– Ele te ensinou oclumência, não foi? – a grifa perguntou com algum receio.

Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um tanto chocada pela observação de Hermione.

– Como…? – Pansy tentou perguntar, mas Hermione já se adiantou.

– As aulas de poções relacionadas à memória. – Hermione concluiu, parecendo conversar mais consigo mesma do que com Pansy. – Ele falava diretamente com você. Quase como se quisesse lhe dar exemplos ou algum aviso.

A loura permanecia séria e imóvel, enquanto seu olhar fitava a parede.

– Harry chegou a pensar que… Você poderia ser… – ela pigarreou. – Uma futura Comensal, talvez. Quando não sabíamos da lealdade de Snape a Dumbledore.

– É claro que pensaram. – a voz fria e mais sombria de Pansy cortou o silêncio. – É sempre mais fácil esperar o pior das pessoas quando não se quer enxergar a verdade estranha.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Pansy a cortou novamente.

– Eu lhe contarei tudo depois da aula. Acho que… Você já pode saber. – a loura disse com seriedade, mas logo deixou escapar um sorriso fraco e discreto.

Hermione assentiu com a face, selou os lábios da sonserina e ambas deixaram a Sala Precisa.

* * *

– Então essa é a hora! – Aberforth exclamou com empolgação. – Vocês vão conjurar Patronos!

Pansy revirou os olhos. Hermione estava com a cara enfiada nos livros. O restante dos alunos parecia indiferente.

– Acham que estou sendo repetitivo, não é? – Aberforth, percebendo a indiferença dos alunos, se zangou. – Quantos de vocês usaram o Patrono depois da Batalha de Hogwarts?

De uma turma de pelo menos trinta alunos, apenas uns cinco levantaram a mão - incluindo Hermione e Pansy.

– Pois eu aposto que metade de vocês, que ainda não tentaram conjurar um Patrono, não serão capazes de fazê-lo após a Batalha. – ele afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo. – Patronos são criados baseados nas lembranças mais felizes, sendo elas mais fortes que todas as outras lembranças tristes. Se um aluno ficou extremamente traumatizado com o que vira na Batalha de Hogwarts, o trauma provavelmente será mais forte do que qualquer lembrança alegre. Por isso, aposto que a maioria desta turma não é mais capaz de conjurar um Patrono corporal.

Hermione olhou discretamente para Pansy, se perguntando mentalmente se um dia a namorada seria capaz de usar o feitiço novamente.

– Felizmente, eu tenho boas notícias! – Aberforth exclamou com empolgação. – Com treino e persistência, vocês podem ser capazes de conjurar Patronos não corporais, apenas para defesa. E quem sabe, caso algo feliz aconteça…

– Professor. – Pansy ergueu a mão e, assim que o senhor lhe deu permissão para falar, sua voz irônica inundou a sala. – E no caso de mentes obscuras? Não é melhor mencionar os riscos?

Aberforth claramente foi pego de surpresa; ele pareceu ter esquecido que pelo menos um aluno dali possuía histórico com Comensais da Morte e, com isso, uma mente provavelmente muito mais sombria que o normal: Draco Malfoy.

– Claro, claro. – ele pigarreou. – Se você possui uma mente diabólica e era amigo íntimo de Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores, sugiro que não tente produzir esse feitiço se não quiser ser devorado por larvas famintas que surgirão da ponta de sua varinha.

A turma inteira riu, incluindo Pansy. Hermione era a única séria, pensando que talvez esse fosse o motivo de Pansy não conseguir mais produzir um Patrono. Estaria a mente de Pansy Parkinson corrompida demais para tal? O que Hermione poderia esperar de alguém com a mente tão obscura?

Assim que Aberforth deu a ordem, os alunos começaram a tentar produzir os Patronos, um por um, enquanto o professor avaliava se eles precisavam de algum treino ou não. A maioria dos alunos da Sonserina não teve problema algum em lançar o feitiço, provavelmente porque possuíam uma frieza maior em relação a enxergar certos acontecimentos como trauma. Apenas Malfoy, como todos imaginavam, embora sequer lembrasse direito como tentar produzir o feitiço, achou melhor não arriscar, já que não sabia o que esperar das trevas que restaram em seu coração. Os alunos da Corvinal também não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade de produzir Patronos não corporais, embora alguns não conseguissem conjurar Patronos físicos. Aberforth acreditava que, pela facilidade dos ravinos de usarem a razão, o emocional não os impedia de conjurar aquele tipo de Patrono mais fácil; apenas os físicos, que exigiam uma entrega maior da emoção, foram as dificuldades deles. Os lufanos e os grifos foram os que mais tiveram dificuldade, provavelmente porque pensavam mais com a emoção do que a razão. Aberforth teria um bom trabalho com eles, porque a maioria sequer conseguia conjurar o Patrono mais simples, tudo em consequência dos traumas e perdas da Batalha de Hogwarts. Quando chegou a vez de Hermione, embora a garota soubesse de toda a dor que a época obscura da guerra lhe trouxe, ela tinha em mente que a alegria pelos que ficaram era maior do que qualquer coisa. A única memória que talvez pudesse tirá-la da concentração, era saber que seus pais ainda estavam longe de se lembrar de quem ela era e isso era a pior parte de ter sobrevivido. Ela conjurou o seu Patrono perfeitamente e, em poucos segundos, a forma prateada de uma lontra surgiu no ar e não surpreendeu ninguém. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Pansy, que parecia tranquila demais para quem não conseguiria sequer iluminar a ponta da varinha. A loura se levantou de seu lugar e foi para o centro da sala, não se incomodando muito com o burburinho das pessoas que cochichavam ao seu redor.

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Hermione sussurrou com aflição antes que a garota se afastasse, sendo completamente ignorada. Ela estava mais aflita do que nunca. Não queria ver Pansy morrer.

– Senhorita Parkinson, quando se sentir à vontade. – Aberforth disse com um tom despreocupado, embora a sua expressão demonstrasse certa curiosidade com o que veria.

Pansy pareceu hesitar por um instante, como se estivesse em dúvida do que faria. Se até ela não tinha certeza, por que ela tentaria algo tão estúpido?

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – ela apontou a varinha para o centro da sala e, embora seus olhos demonstrassem receio, sua voz fora firme e confiante o suficiente.

A turma toda parecia tão curiosa e aflita quanto Hermione, afinal, ninguém queria presenciar um show de larvas furiosas devorando uma aluna em plena aula. O silêncio era insuportável e até Aberforth estava incomodado.

Nada aconteceu.

– Parece que você também precisará praticar, senhorita. – o professor encerrou aquela tentativa.

Como Pansy fora a última, Aberforth iria liberar os alunos, mas quando ele se virou de costas para dar o anúncio de que a aula havia acabado, Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso e sentiu seu coração se aliviar no mesmo instante.

– Espera! – ela berrou e o professor arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Olhe!

Aberforth se virou e, quando se deparou com Pansy, uma luz fraca da ponta da varinha da garota irradiava em direção ao espaço vazio na sala e, numa forma muito nebulosa, tomava uma proporção maior. Todos pareciam surpresos, enquanto Pansy continuava a apontar a varinha para o vazio, enquanto a luminosidade ganhava tamanho. Seu Patrono era claramente não corporal e não possuía forma alguma, mas era mais do que qualquer um esperava. Hermione, abobada, começou a aplaudir sozinha e Pansy lançou um olhar extremamente constrangedor para ela, como quem implorava para que ela parasse com aquilo. Hermione logo abaixou as mãos e deixou escapar uma risada baixa, sentindo o peito completamente aliviado com aquilo.

– Muito bem, Srta. Parkinson! – Aberforth assentiu com a face, levemente surpreso. – Isso é o que eu chamo de-

Um estrondo fora ouvido. A porta pesada de madeira da enorme sala fora escancarada e arrombada à força e todos olharam para o fundo, assustados e confusos com o que acontecia. A sala fora invadida por homens de terno, capa escura e gravata, enquanto Aberforth não parecia entender nada do que estava prestes a ocorrer. Todos os homens se colocaram ao redor de Pansy, que ainda estava no centro da sala e ignoraram a pergunta de Aberforth ("o que estão fazendo aqui?"), apontando todas as varinhas bruscamente para a loura e formando um círculo ao redor dela. Pansy sempre fora filha de um funcionário do Ministério e parecia prever exatamente o que ia acontecer, porque ela já se defendia e azarava um dos homens que a cercavam.

– _Estupore!_ – todos eles gritaram em conjunto e Pansy caíra no chão com certa inconsciência, pois mal conseguia se mover.

Hermione deixou escapar um gritinho de terror. Aberforth gritava para que parassem. Os alunos pareciam aterrorizados. Do círculo de homens, surgira no ar um pergaminho, que logo se desenrolara e assumia a forma de uma boca, que agora falava elegantemente com a voz de um homem:

" _Srta. Pansy Parkinson,_

 _Recebemos informações de que uma Maldição Imperdoável foi utilizada de forma indevida e sem autorização, sob o teto do Castelo de Hogwarts, incapacitando uma aluna. Como você sabe, apenas aurores estão autorizados a realizar Maldições Imperdoáveis, com a exceção de pessoas que estejam sob risco de vida. Seu uso é uma ofensa grave ao abrigo da secção 3 do Uso Impróprio das Artes das Trevas e você está sentenciada à prisão em Azkaban por tempo indeterminado, sem direito a julgamento. Sua retirada deve ser imediata e seus pertences serão levados._

 _Com meus melhores cumprimentos,_

 _Gawain Robards."_

Os homens seguraram Pansy e a ergueram do chão, algemando-a com um forte feitiço de proteção, enquanto a mantinham presa sob o seu círculo. Hermione, horrorizada e incrédula, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que acabara de acontecer, voltou a olhar para a porta de entrada da sala. A entrada estava ocupada por uma figura conhecida, que agora usava terno e uma longa capa escura, embora seus cabelos ruivos não deixassem que ninguém o confundisse: Ron Weasley olhava com ódio em direção à Pansy e, assim que seu olhar furioso encontrou os olhos inconscientes da sonserina, ele sorriu com crueldade.


	25. Azkaban

**NOTA:** Agradeço a todos os leitores pela paciência e por não desistirem da fic! Como tento sempre manter a qualidade do que escrevo, necessito de um tempo maior para planejar, escrever e revisar tudo o que posto aqui. Obrigada a todos por lerem e espero que estejam se encantando, assim como eu, pela incrível história de Pansy e Hermione e por esse mergulho mais profundo na Sonserina. Este capítulo em especial, foi feito como um tributo a **Alan** **Rickman** , falecido em 14 de janeiro de 2016 e que eternizou **Severus** **Snape** , um personagem tão excepcional, amado e querido em todo mundo. Espero que gostem e se emocionem, assim como eu ao escrever cada palavra deste capítulo! Não deixem de comentar suas críticas, sugestões etc! 

**ATT: ** Bea Henrichs.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24 - Azkaban.**_

Pansy não fazia ideia de onde estava. Na verdade, não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. _"Você está sentenciada à prisão de Azkaban por tempo indeterminado._ " Fora ricocheteada? _"Sem direito à julgamento."_ Era apenas um pesadelo ruim? _"Seu uso é uma ofensa grave."_ O que Pansy fizera? _"Apenas aurores estão autorizados a usar Maldições Imperdoáveis._ " E por que, de alguma forma, nada disso parecia fazer sentido? Sua cabeça girava. _"Parkinson está usando Imperius!_ " Então era isso?

Weasley maldito.

Após ser fotografada e fichada, Pansy fora, literalmente, jogada em uma cela; ou ao menos o que restara de uma. Na verdade, a única coisa que remetia à uma cela, eram as fortes grades enferrujadas e envelhecidas daquele lugar. Seria possível que apenas uma grade separava Pansy do lado de fora? O que tinha depois daquela cela? Não sabia. Não era possível enxergar nada naquela escuridão. Apenas um leve feixe de luz que entrava pela janela iluminada pela lua no final do corredor. Se é que aquilo era um corredor. Se havia mais alguém ali, ela também não sabia. E se havia, difícil que estivesse com vida, pois a loura não ouvia som algum de respiração além da dela. Pansy estava mesmo em Azkaban, ou isso tudo não passava de um pesadelo? Uma ilusão criada por alguém que quisera vê-la temer alguma coisa? Ou será que estava com Avery e ele estava controlando a sua mente? Como Pansy pudera deixar sua mente tão fraca assim? Ao longe, ouvia-se um único som: uma gota caindo ao chão. E mais uma. E mais outra. À essa altura, as gotas já haviam formado uma poça, pois o som do baque era mais suave. Será que alguém poderia silenciar aquela goteira? E por que ninguém acendia nenhuma luz com a ponta da varinha?

De repente, o som das gotas que caíam desapareceu. A única luz que iluminava o corredor escuro fora sugada, porque agora Pansy já não via mais nada. Além disso, uma brisa de gelo muito forte começou a atingir o seu corpo, fazendo com que a loura tremesse contra a sua vontade. Uma atmosfera gelada e obscura pairava onde Pansy estava, principalmente porque seu queixo trêmulo fazia com que seus dentes batessem. O frio atingia cada vez mais fundo a pele da garota, que agora sentia cada pedaço de esperança e paz ser sugado de seu próprio corpo. A loura reconheceu o estranho cheiro podre que se aproximava e aquela sensação de que alguém transpirava frio. Por isso, ela buscou por sua varinha nas vestes, mas não encontrou nada. O que fizeram com a sua varinha? Se ela não tinha posse do objeto que pertencia a ela, isso só significava que...

Ela estava em Azkaban. O seu pavor era real.

O vento do lado de fora era muito forte, porque a torre de Azkaban estava sobre o mar. O som assustador da brisa era a única coisa possível de ser ouvida, porque Pansy sentia a presença _deles_ , mas não podia ouvi-los. E de acordo com a maldição de Azkaban que a própria Pansy apoiara por tantos anos: suas essências e memórias felizes seriam sugadas por Dementadores famintos que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Quantos tinham ali? Três? Quatro? Dez? O frio aumentava cada vez mais, provando que, a cada minuto, um novo Dementador se aproximava. " _Expecto Patronum_ ", Pansy mentalizou com toda a concentração do mundo. Se tinha magia extrema em cada centímetro de sua pele, ela serviria de algo, no fim das contas. " _Expecto Patronum_ ", ela pensava novamente. O frio não diminuía. Ela precisava se esforçar mais. " _Expecto Patronum_ ", mais uma vez. Ela já se esquecera das aulas de Aberforth? Precisava pensar em coisas felizes, afinal. " _Expecto Patronum_ ", ela tentou novamente. Ela precisava pensar nas coisas que transbordavam felicidade. Apenas tinha que se esforçar mais. Mentalizar a felicidade. " _Expecto Patronum_ ", ela insistiu, falhando mais uma vez. Por que Pansy Parkinson não sentia mais felicidade alguma? Pensar em seus pais, em sua irmã ou em Snape já não era o suficiente, pois todos estavam mortos. Sua casa estava reduzida às cinzas e Hogwarts não a protegera. Pansy tremia, mas estava suando. "Por favor, _Expecto Patronum_ ", ela implorava para si mesma. Implorava, até sentir o desespero no ar. Seu peito se enchia de dor e sofrimento.

 _Em sua cabeça, Snape caía inconsciente e imóvel no chão; Blaise, deitado sobre a grama da Floresta Proibida, tinha os olhos arregalados e imóveis; seus pais estavam em um canto, apodrecidos por dias, marcados pela palavra "traidores"; o olhar de sua mãe era vazio e inexpressivo. E Daisy; ah, Daisy… Tão jovem, tão frágil, entregue à morte tão rapidamente. Pansy não pôde salvá-la. No meio da Floresta Proibida, Hermione estava amarrada à uma árvore; sangrava abruptamente. O feixe de luz verde corria sem empecilhos em direção à garota, que sequer teria chances de se defender e a atingiria em cheio, matando-a instantaneamente._

Ela não. Ninguém tiraria Hermione de Pansy.

" _Parkinson! FECHE A SUA MENTE"_ , a voz de Snape ecoava em suas lembranças, lhe dando uma pontada forte de desespero.

" _Expecto Patronum"_ , a loura pensou outra vez. Por que doía tanto pensar no que a fazia feliz?

" _PANSY! Você não está tentando o suficiente…_ "

E de repente, tudo fez sentido.

Pansy relaxou completamente o corpo. Deixou que toda a sua dor dominasse o que ela sentia, junto com a raiva desesperadora que ela precisava deixar que os Dementadores levassem. Se queriam levar algo de seus sentimentos, que carregassem todo o peso de suas mágoas. Pansy mentalizou cada centímetro mágico de sua pele e se imaginou envolvida por uma forte luz laranja que significava a única força que ela tinha. Sabia que eles só se alimentariam de suas memórias felizes, assim como faziam com todos os que permaneciam presos ali. Mas Pansy não fizera nada de errado. Sempre sentira dor, medo e tristeza; por que isso seria diferente? O que teria de tão assustador nos Dementadores, se ela não tinha pelo que sentir culpa? O que eles teriam para levar, além de todas as coisas ruins que ela sentia? Então que levassem. A dor dominou todo o seu corpo, junto com a tristeza, a desilusão e a falta de esperança. Além de tudo, a raiva era o mais forte em seu corpo. Pansy precisava se libertar. Eles não tinham mais o que tirar dela. Nada além da única coisa que a mantinha viva. E eles não tirariam.

A loura sentia as veias em seu corpo pulsarem; não sabia se sentia raiva ou dor. Era como se cada pedaço de mágica existente estivesse reagindo e lutando contra qualquer coisa externa. Se a magia realmente possuía uma essência, a de Pansy não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela. Ela estava com ódio. Uma raiva insuportável tomando conta de cada lembrança que ela existia. Ela não merecia estar trancada e abandonada naquele lugar; não merecia estar sendo sugada por Dementadores, muito menos longe de Hermione, que estaria desprotegida em Hogwarts, sem que nem mais soubesse de Avery. Por Merlin! Hermione precisava agir com inteligência. Deveria contar com Potter, mas sem que Weasley soubesse.

Ah, Weasley. Pansy o enforcaria com suas próprias mãos até sentir suas veias saltando e, no mesmo instante, parando de funcionar para sempre; ela adoraria matá-lo. Pansy sentia ódio. Um ódio crescente, que não podia ser controlado, pois ele parecia subir por todo o corpo: ela não tinha como pará-lo. A sensação estava começando a ficar fora de controle, porque o corpo de Pansy Parkinson já tremia por inteiro. Ela sabia que aquela reação era estúpida, mas isso não importava, porque ela estava possuída pela fúria. O ambiente gelado provocado pelos Dementadores já não parecia tão frio. Era como se a cela, de repente, estivesse em chamas. A loura podia sentir o calor da magia, misturada à raiva, nos seus ossos. Pansy estava apavorada, mas ela sabia que não havia alegria para que as criaturas diante dela sugassem. Por mais que ela sentisse o tremor e o choque piorando, o corpo dela não estava em pedaços. A sua magia se certificara disso. Suas memórias felizes não iriam a lugar algum. Pansy não podia se deixar enlouquecer, porque ela não fizera nada de errado.

 _Diante dela, Snape estava de pé. A loura sentiu um alívio instantâneo, mas Snape possuía a expressão dura._

– _Venha até mim._

 _Ele a chamou com seriedade, mas Pansy não conseguia se mover. A dor era insuportável._

– _Você sabe o que fazer. – ele voltou a afirmar._

 _Pansy, sentindo que apenas conseguiria chegar até seu padrinho caso se arrastasse, ergueu uma das mãos para que ele a alcançasse. Snape não se moveu._

– _Você não está se esforçando. – ele disse em fúria. – Concentre-se!_

A sua voz ecoou pela cela e, de repente, tudo voltou a ficar escuro.

* * *

 _A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta. Snape começou a aula fazendo a chamada e Pansy estava curiosa. Esse seria o amigo de seu pai que sua mãe tinha dito? Enquanto fazia a chamada, ele deu uma pausa brusca._

– _Ah, sim. – disse baixinho. – Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade._

 _Um garoto loiro com quem Pansy tinha conversado no trem, um tal de Draco Malfoy, junto com seus amigos deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Harry Potter era o famoso menino que sobreviveu a Você-Sabe-Quem? Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe._

– _Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções. – começou._

 _Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço._

– _Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar._

 _Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Pansy estava fascinada._

– _Potter! — disse Snape de repente. Até Pansy se assustou. – O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?_

 _Pansy sabia a resposta e levantaria a mão para respondê-lo se não estivesse se divertindo tanto com a expressão de pânico do garoto. A mão de outra garota, com o cabelo muito cheio e os dentes da frente meio grandes, se ergueu no ar._

– _Não sei não, senhor – disse Potter. A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém. Pansy não se sentiu tão mal, porque ela também teve vontade de sorrir._

– _Tsc, tsc, a fama pelo visto não é tudo. – e não deu atenção à mão da garota que tentara responder. – Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?_

 _A garota dentuça esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira e Pansy estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. Também sabia a resposta, mas não sentia a necessidade de levantar a mão. Malfoy e os garotos se sacudiam de tanto rir._

– _Não sei não, senhor._

– _Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter? – Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula da garota e Pansy não deixava de adorar que Snape a ignorasse. – Qual é a diferença, Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?_

 _Ao ouvir isso, q garota se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra. Pansy queria jogar o livro na cabeça dela._

– _Não sei. – disse Potter em voz baixa. – Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?_

 _Então o nome da imbecil era Hermione? Alguns garotos riram e Pansy teria rido se não estivesse tão irritada com a presença da garota._

– _Sente-se – disse com rispidez à Hermione. – Para sua informação, Potter, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção dos Mortos Vivos. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?_

 _Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído, a voz de Snape:_

– _E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter._

 _As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape separou os alunos aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras. Pansy fez dupla com Malfoy e eles pareceram se dar muito bem, porque além de ler aquela parte do livro antes das aulas iniciarem, eles tinham certa aptidão para Poções. Snape passou a aula criticando quase todos, exceto Draco e Pansy, de quem parecia gostar. Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com os dois cozinharam as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Um garoto de rosto redondo e jeito atrapalhado conseguira derreter o caldeirão de sua dupla, transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto o atrapalhado, chamado Neville, se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu e tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor._

– _Menino idiota! – vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. – Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?_

 _Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz._

– _Levem-no para a ala do hospital. — Snape ordenou ao outro garoto, cujo nome era Simas. Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Potter e um garoto ruivo, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville. – Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória._

 _Pansy e Malfoy deram risadinhas de prazer. E depois os sonserinos que eram ambiciosos! A loura amara aquela aula e, na verdade, foi a primeira que gostou de verdade. Além de tudo, se sentiu estranhamente afeiçoada ao professor. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ela se sentira realmente feliz._

O frio estava voltando; Pansy não podia deixá-lo dominar. Sua mente era apenas sua. Nenhum Dementador mudaria isso.

 _Pansy fora tirada de sua cama cedo. Segundo o diretor Dumbledore, o professor Snape tinha algo para conversar com a garota. Por Merlin! Será que estaria indo mal nas auals? Será que Snape a colocaria em detenção por ter azarado a vassoura de Neville em uma das aulas de vôo? Ele era o Diretor da Sonserina e poderia até expulsá-la por isso. Que justificativa daria para seus pais se fosse expulsa logo em seu primeiro ano? Ela já estava nas Masmorras, na Comunal da Sonserina, então tudo o que precisara fazer fora cruzar o corredor e ir para a sala de Snape. Reconhecia de longe a sala escura e gelada, de decoração elegante e com o chão frio. Quando adentrou o cômodo, se deparou com o professor atrás de uma escrivaninha empoeirada e repleta de frascos etiquetados. Snape parecia zangado e impaciente, tendo que analisar poções de alunos que sequer sabiam acender um caldeirão. Pansy entrou com receio e não se deu conta de que, logo atrás, um gato gordo, de orelhas chatas, pêlo cinza e olhos azuis a seguia._

– _Prince! Saia já daqui! – ela vociferou, extremamente constrangida. Por que aquele gato era tão apegado a ela?_

 _Pansy esperava que Snape fosse expulsá-la dali a pontapés. Incrivelmente, no entanto, ele sorria com o canto dos lábios. Somente quando se aproximou do professor, é que Pansy se lembrou da capa escura, cabelos pretos e oleosos que cobriam parte do rosto e uma postura muito silenciosa. Snape fora quem ajudara Pansy e Daisy a se esconder!_

– _Pansy, lhe convoquei porque devemos conversar. Eu o faria antes do início das aulas, mas tive alguns imprevistos. Preciso lhe contar algo._

 _Pansy ouvia atentamente. Snape não parecia aquele mesmo professor rabugento e mal humorado da aula de Poções._

– _Eu sou-_

– _Eu sei quem você é. – ela o cortou. – Você nos salvou de Avery quando ele tentou… – ela engoliu em seco._

– _Eu não as salvei, eu só as mantive em um lugar seguro. – Snape disse com falta de jeito._

 _Ele jamais aceitaria ser visto como herói._

– _Certo. – ela disse, engolindo o choro. – O que precisa falar?_

 _Snape pareceu ter engolido em seco e toda aquela segurança que ele costumava sustentar na aula de Poções, agora sumira._

– _Veja, seus pais… – Snape hesitou. – Nós sempre fomos bons amigos. Eles nunca me deixaram na mão e eu estive ao lado deles por muitos anos. Eu vi você nascer._

 _Pansy deu de ombros. Ela já sabia disso._

– _Sim? – ela tentou encorajá-lo, embora estivesse claramente desconfiada._

– _E eles então resolveram… Bom, eles me presentearam… – ele hesitou novamente, como se não soubesse que palavras usar. – Me deixando ser seu padrinho, Pansy._

 _Pansy arregalou os olhos, inicialmente. Nunca soube que tinha um padrinho. Na verdade, era até estranho ter um, pois Pansy nunca fora afeiçoada a ninguém que não fosse da sua família. Em seguida, ela assentiu, mas ainda permanecia séria e desconfiada._

– _Sei que deve lhe parecer estranho. É da natureza de um sonserino desconfiar de qualquer pessoa. – ele disse com calma._

 _Pansy não disse nada, mas Snape acertara. Ela estava mesmo desconfiada. A expressão dele extremamente séria._

– _Me diga, Pansy… – ele disse com tranquilidade. – Qual matéria você acha que gostará de estudar?_

 _Pansy engoliu em seco, mas disse mesmo assim._

– _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – os olhos acinzentados da garota fitavam Snape com curiosidade._

– _É a minha favorita. – ele confessou._

 _Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas._

– _É sério? – ela demonstrou um interesse maior. – E por que você não leciona isso aqui?_

 _Snape deu uma breve olhada para baixo, mas logo voltou a respondê-la._

– _Eu fui escolhido para lecionar Poções. – ele suspirou. – Mas você poderá pedir a minha ajuda se sentir dificuldade nessa matéria. Posso te ensinar algumas defesas para caso algum engraçadinho tente lhe importunar e-_

 _Pansy podia jurar que ouvira sua mãe pigarrear em sua cabeça. E provavelmente o mesmo acontecera com Snape, pois ele tentou disfarçar._

– _Para caso você precise. – ele assentiu e deu um sorriso tímido._

 _Pansy sorriu também, embora de forma discreta. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dar total confiança para Snape, ela teve mais uma dúvida._

– _E por que você nunca apareceu antes? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas._

 _Snape fora pego de surpresa. Ele não parecia ter essa resposta na ponta da língua, porque olhou para baixo e permaneceu pensativo por um bom tempo._

– _Eu não... – ele disse sem jeito. – Estava passando por um momento bom. Estava andando na linha, precisando reparar… Perdas. E peço desculpas por isso._

 _Pansy pareceu pensativa e depois deu de ombros. Em seguida, pareceu curiosa novamente. Prince ronronava em sua perna._

– _E se eu não tivesse ficado na Sonserina? – ela disparou. – O senhor viria até mim?_

 _Snape sorriu com discrição._

– _As casas só servem para, de alguma forma, organizar Hogwarts. Mas isso não impede que você faça amizades de outras casas. Não me impediria._

– _Você tinha amizade com pessoas de outras casas? – Pansy fora direta._

 _Snape engoliu em seco e, rapidamente, olhou para os olhos de Pansy; num olhar muito mais dolorido do que qualquer outro que tenha dado desde que Pansy chegara ali. Em seguida, ele assentiu._

– _Então poderemos ser amigos. – Pansy sorriu com o canto dos lábios e ergueu uma das mãos para que Snape a apertasse. – Você terá que me ensinar muitas coisas em Hogwarts, professor!_

 _Ele logo apertou a mão da loura, embora tenha dado uma breve pausa._

– _Severus. – ele assentiu. – Não precisa me chamar de professor quando não estiver em aula. A não ser que você não queira que todos os outros saibam._

– _Eu prefiro fazer disso um segredo. – ela sorriu com certa ambição. – Deixar as pessoas curiosas._

 _Snape não pôde esconder o sorriso. Em seguida, ele esfregou os olhos._

– _Você não se parece nada com a… – ele tentou dizer com a voz rouca. – Ela me lembrava alguém._

 _Pansy entendeu de quem Snape estava falando. Daisy realmente não tinha semelhança alguma com Pansy. A loura conseguiu imaginar os olhos verdes da irmã encarando Snape com curiosidade, enquanto os cabelos ruivos cairiam por sua face, se ela estivesse ali._

– _Quem? – ela disse com tranquilidade._

– _A pessoa mais gentil que eu conheci. – ele confessou, um tanto tímido. – Extremamente inteligente, como vocês duas são._

– _Daisy era… – Pansy engoliu em seco. Era a primeira vez que falava da irmã para alguém após a sua morte. – Um raio de luz._

– _Você também é. – ele assentiu com um sorriso._

– _Eu prefiro pensar que Daisy era a minha luz. Sou o oposto dela. – ela assentiu com seriedade e não se importou de dizer algo tão obscuro para o seu padrinho._

 _Snape assentiu com a face, demonstrando algum orgulho da afilhada diante dele. Em seguida, Pansy o chamou mais uma vez._

– _Severus! – ela disse com alguma incerteza, embora tivesse muita firmeza no que falaria. – Eu estou feliz que você seja meu padrinho._

 _Snape sorriu e, novamente, tudo ficou escuro._

Pansy sentira sua cabeça doer e, nos olhos, fortes fisgadas de dor. Implorava mentalmente por força, embora apenas ela mesma pudesse lhe ceder isso.

 _Snape andava de um lado para o outro; a masmorra fria estava ainda pior do que o normal por conta do inverno e Pansy não imaginava que Hogwarts pudesse ser ainda mais fria que na cidade onde morava, fazendo com que ela batesse os dentes todas as vezes que estava longe das lareiras. Naquela época do ano, os sonserinos chegavam a brigar com socos e pontapés pelas poltronas próximas à lareira no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Mesmo sendo apenas seu segundo ano, Pansy já perdera a conta de quantas vezes precisou cumprir detenção com Snape por inúmeras travessuras com Draco Malfoy e Daphne Greengrass, apenas para que ficassem com as poltronas mais aquecidas. O professor, aparentemente irritado, tentava pensar brevemente no que fazer. Pansy notava o incômodo em sua expressão. O que estaria perturbando-o? A notícia de que a Câmara Secreta fora aberta chacoalhou todos os que estavam em Hogwarts, principalmente com a notícia de que a escola teria de ser fechada se o responsável pelos ataques não fosse pego._

– _Silêncio! – Snape vociferou com fúria para os alunos barulhentos na Comunal. Provavelmente não conseguia pensar com todas aquelas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. – Será que vocês não conseguem conversar sem parecerem animais desembestados?_

 _Pansy deu um sorriso. A Comunal inteira se calou em poucos segundos._

– _Professor… – Blaise ergueu a mão. Pansy e ele não tinham muito contato. – Por que o herdeiro da Sonserina abriria a Câmara se Salazar está morto?_

 _Snape revirou os olhos. Blaise era absurdamente imbecil as vezes. Pansy já previa a reação do professor._

– _Como o Chapéu Seletor não previu que estava colocando um sem cérebro na Sonserina? – ele disse em tom agressivo. – Menino idiota! Espero não ter que tirar pontos da Sonserina por tamanha idiotice, senhor Zabini. A Câmara Secreta foi criada por Salazar Slytherin como o lar de um monstro, na intenção de acabar com todos os nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts._

 _De repente, todo mundo na Comunal parecia interessadíssimo no que Snape dizia. O professor pareceu ter se dado conta de que talvez tivesse falado demais._

– _Por que não voltam para suas tarefas e parem de querer saber sobre o que não lhes pertence? – ele disse com arrogância e se virou para se retirar do local._

 _Pansy estava curiosa. Sabia que Malfoy, por algum motivo estranho, tinha algum interesse ainda maior naquela história. Como queria ajudá-lo a descobrir, sabia exatamente o que fazer._

– _Professor. – ela chamou por Snape com a voz mansa e calma._

 _Snape parou e, calmamente, se virou para ela sem dizer uma palavra._

– _Será que você poderia nos contar mais sobre a Câmara Secreta? – ela pediu com delicadeza, dando a Snape um sorriso sincero._

– _Receio que não poderei fazê-lo, senhorita Parkinson… – ele ia explicando._

– _Não somos como os outros alunos! – ela disparou. – Não cochicharemos histórias por aí com os outros e nem deixaremos que isso percorra Hogwarts. Sabe que não somos exibidos como os grifos…_

 _Snape suspirou e pareceu considerar a situação._

– _Está bem. – ele disse, ainda em tom zangado e se adiantou para perto da lareira, lançando um olhar furioso a Crabbe, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas. O garoto se levantou rapidamente e deu lugar ao professor, que se sentou e teve todos os olhares ao seu redor. – A Câmara Secreta foi criada durante os tempos medievais, por Salazar Slytherin, que não concordava com os demais fundadores de Hogwarts em relação à pureza de sangue. Com todos discordando de sua opinião contra a aceitação de nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts, ele deixou a escola. Segundo a lenda... – ele disse a palavra "lenda" enquanto revirava os olhos – Antes de sair, Sonserina criou a Câmara Secreta, que guardaria um terrível destino a quem não fosse sangue puro. No entanto, após a sua morte, diversos diretores buscaram por este local em todas as partes da escola, jamais sendo sucedidos na tarefa. Por isso, a Câmara Secreta tornou-se uma lenda e ninguém se atreveu a falar disso por muitos anos. No entanto…_

 _Os alunos, extremamente interessados, não piscavam._

– _Ela foi aberta. – Pansy sussurrou para Malfoy e Snape lançou um olhar discreto à ela, parecendo surpreso por ver que a afilhada sabia._

– _A Câmara Secreta fora aberta há anos e essa foi a prova de que o mito era real. – a voz de Snape era acompanhada pela madeira crepitando na lareira. – Os estudantes daquela época consideraram que apenas o herdeiro de Slytherin seria capaz de abri-la, para terminar o trabalho que Salazar começou. Uma garota foi morta. Dentro da Câmara, segundo a lenda, morava um monstro._

– _Professor. – Malfoy chamou a atenção de Snape, que agora lançava um olhar desconfiado para o garoto. – Você acha que Potter é o herdeiro de Slytherin?_

 _Todos os alunos presentes ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor. Snape parecia pensar na resposta. Independente do que sabia, Severus tinha uma ideia do que Malfoy poderia fazer com aquela informação. Pansy esperava que Snape fosse dar um fora em Draco; porém, para a sua surpresa, o homem sorriu de forma irônica._

– _Eu acho que vocês precisam tomar cuidado. – ele falou com seriedade, embora ainda sorrisse. – Estes petrificados tiveram sorte. Sei que a maioria desta casa possui o sangue puro, no entanto... – ele fez uma pausa misteriosa e olhou para Pansy. – Ninguém desejará estar no lugar errado, na hora errada._

 _A turma pareceu tremer com o aviso de Snape, mas a loura entendera que o recado foi exclusivamente para ela. Malfoy tinha a mania de fuçar onde não era chamado para encontrar maneiras de prejudicar Potter, sempre contando com a ajuda de Pansy; mas será que valeria a pena o risco quando a Câmara Secreta estava aberta outra vez?_

– _Se algo assustá-los pelo corredor de Hogwarts… – Snape disse de forma sombria. – Evitem os olhos._

 _Todos se entreolharam, estranhando o recado. Quando um dos alunos levantou a mão, provavelmente para perguntar o que aquilo significava, Snape fora mais rápido._

– _Por que vocês não me poupam a paciência e vão para os seus dormitórios? – ele rosnou com irritação. – Se vazar qualquer informação daqui, o responsável não precisa nem voltar. E eu descobrirei quem foi sem esforços. – ele ameaçou com seriedade. – Vocês têm trinta segundos para sumirem da minha frente._

 _Ouviu-se um estrondo de alunos disparando para os dormitórios, afinal, ninguém pagaria para ver o que aconteceria com quem passasse mais tempo ali. Pansy sorriu para o padrinho antes de subir e, ao invés de sentir medo de toda aquela situação, sentiu uma adrenalina percorrer o seu corpo. Hogwarts a fazia cada vez mais feliz._

Pansy abriu os olhos. Suava mais do que nunca. O frio ainda estava ali e a sensação de desesperança também. Quando sentiu a pontada de infelicidade em seu peito, voltou a fechar os olhos. Ela não tinha culpa. Ela não merecia isso. Hermione deveria acreditar nela. E se não acreditasse? E se, por desilusão, voltasse para os braços de Weasley? Pansy arrancaria cada centímetro da pele daquele imbecil e, dessa forma, sim, mereceria estar em Azkaban. Agora, no entanto, estava ali por injustiça.

" _Concentre-se…"_ , dizia a voz de Snape em sua mente. Pansy sentiu a pressão em seu rosto e sabia que os Dementadores estavam se alimentando dela outra vez. Não podia deixar suas memórias felizes escaparem…

" _Feche sua mente, Pansy"_ , Snape sussurrava.

Feche sua mente.

– _Você está tirando com a minha cara, Draco? – Pansy dizia com irritação. – Você me abandonou a noite toda!_

– _Eu não a abandonaria se você estivesse agindo como um par de verdade. – o louro disse com agressividade. – Por que não pode apenas dançar e ser uma menina normal, Pansy?_

 _Eles estavam no Baile de Inverno. Malfoy utilizava um elegante traje a rigor e parecia um tanto acabado no fim da noite, enquanto Pansy permanecia impecável com o seu longo vestido verde de apenas uma alça, enfeitado por um broche prateado em formato de serpente, com pedras brilhantes na cintura. Seus cabelos louros e longos estavam soltos, apenas com uma mecha presa à cabeça com um grampo de pedrinhas que combinava com o broche. Pela sua aparência, Pansy sequer tinha se mexido a noite inteira, mesmo que a banda The Weird Sisters - uma de suas preferidas - estivesse dando um show no local._

– _Eu estou odiando este vestido! – ela rosnou. – E estes sapatos? Eu mal consigo ficar de pé sem sentir dor. Na verdade, eu odeio bailes. Mas isso não significa que você tenha que ser um péssimo par e ficar dando atenção para aquela… Aquela… Coisa._

 _Malfoy deu um sorriso maldoso._

– _Então isso tudo se trata de ciúmes? – a pergunta fora retórica. – Eu não seria um péssimo par se você parecesse uma menina, Pansy!_

– _Cale a sua boca, seu imbecil. – ela tirou a varinha da bolsa jogada sobre a mesa e apontou para o garoto. – O que parece uma menina pra você? Aquele palito da Beauxbatons?_

– _Olhe para ela, Pansy. – Malfoy disse com calma. – Veja como ela é… delicada._

 _Pansy olhou. A veela estava com um vestido prateado colado ao corpo e com uma abertura que pendia até o fim das costas, embora parte delas ficasse coberta pelos longos cabelos negros e lisos da menina. Ela era magra, tinha os olhos verdes e usava uma maquiagem carregada. Pansy não vira nada de especial nela, até se deparar com os olhos da garota. A situação fora estranha mas, de repente, a loura pareceu ter visto um charme na garota que não deixava Pansy desviar os olhos. Malfoy teve de chacoalhar Pansy para que ela acordasse de seu devaneio. Veelas eram realmente um saco!_

– _Ela é linda, certo? – ele perguntou._

 _Pansy, ainda confusa, assentiu._

– _Você deveria ser como ela. Entende? – ele tentava explicar. – Graciosa e feminina. Você está até parecendo a sangue-ruim da-_

– _Everte Statum!_

 _Um raio de cor laranja irradiou da ponta da varinha de Pansy e acertou Malfoy em cheio, que foi atirado para um pouco mais longe dali, embora de uma forma não tão potente. O garoto, de olhos arregalados, começou a berrar, embora ninguém estivesse prestando muita atenção por causa da música alta._

– _VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? – ele berrou._

 _Pansy deu de ombros._

– _Estou. De ter ficado com você! – ela rosnou._

 _Malfoy pegou a varinha e apontou para a loura; quando abriu a boca para pronunciar um feitiço, fora interrompido por alguém que chegara por trás dele._

– _O que pensa que vai fazer? – a voz sombria de Snape quase fez Draco dar um pulo de susto._

– _Eu… Eu... – o louro começou a gaguejar. – Ela começou! Ela me atacou e-_

– _Eu não sou cego, Malfoy. – Snape disse com a expressão em fúria. – Quero saber o que você ia fazer?_

– _Eu ia me defender e-_

– _Se defender após ter ofendido uma garota? – Severus assentiu. – Que corajoso!_

 _Pansy ficara calada até agora. Draco não se atreveu a dizer mais nada._

– _Detenção! – vociferou Snape. – Vocês dois. Na minha sala amanhã cedo._

– _Eu também? – Draco resmungou._

– _Você está me vendo falar com outra pessoa além de você e a senhorita Parkinson? – Snape parecia furioso._

– _Eu receberei detenção por ter sido atacado e-_

– _Você receberá detenção por ser um covarde, Malfoy. – Snape deixou o rosto bem próximo ao do garoto, encarando-o com profundidade. – E não quero ouvir mais uma palavra._

 _O louro franziu o cenho. Pansy, até então, parecia indiferente. Snape se virou para se retirar, mas antes que o fizesse, vociferou uma última vez:_

– _Por que vocês dois continuam parados como duas estátuas? Quero vocês na minha sala amanhã quando o sol nascer e, PARA ISSO, VOCÊS PRECISAM IR DORMIR AGORA!_

 _Os dois deram um pulo de onde estavam e saíram andando depressa em direção à saída do Grande Salão, onde pegariam um atalho para as masmorras. Como Malfoy estava furioso por perder sua noite, acabou disparando na frente, enquanto Pansy rumava sem pressa. Assim que a distância entre os dois passou a ser grande, Snape alcançou a afilhada._

– _Você está bem? – ele perguntou com irritação. – Você teve sorte de estar em um baile! Ninguém prestou atenção em vocês. Mas imagine se Dumbledore ou McGonagall pegam você no flagra!_

– _Eu já sei! – vociferou Pansy, tirando os sapatos na marra e segurando-os nas mãos. – Eu agi por impulso. Já sei._

– _O que Malfoy disse a você? – ele perguntou com mais paciência, notando que talvez tenha sido duro demais._

– _Me comparou a uma veela e… – a loura revirou os olhos. – Nada que me magoe. Não se preocupe._

– _Aquele covarde… – Snape ameaçou com fúria._

– _Draco é um imbecil. – Pansy revirou os olhos. – Ele já teve o que merece. Amanhã chegarei cedo a sua sala._

 _Snape assentiu. Ele claramente não sabia como reagir a situações amorosas problemáticas, mas parecia se importar o suficiente._

– _Boa noite, Severus._

 _Pansy deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e já ia se retirar, quando Snape a puxou para si e a abraçou. Era a primeira vez que abraçava o seu padrinho, já que nenhum dos dois era carinhoso. A capa de Snape a cobriu quase por inteiro e Pansy sentiu o corpo um pouco mais relaxado de toda a tensão enquanto o abraçava._

– _Me diga se ele machucar você. – ele sussurrou para a afilhada, que era um tanto mais baixa que ele. – Em todos os sentidos._

 _Pansy assentiu. Em seguida, após alguns segundos, eles ouviram alguns passos e logo se afastaram. Se alguém os visse abraçados, seria uma situação estranhamente difícil de explicar. Quem se aproximou fora Dumbledore e Snape não precisava disfarçar tanto na presença do Diretor._

– _Boa noite, senhores. – Dumbledore disse com educação, embora seu tom demonstrasse alguma angústia. – Indo embora tão cedo, senhorita?_

– _A senhorita Parkinson deverá cumprir detenção comigo amanhã cedo por… mau comportamento. – Snape disse com seriedade. – Foi dispensada._

– _Sinto muito. – Dumbledore disse com sinceridade, embora não parecesse realmente prestar atenção. – Severus, precisamos conversar em particular._

– _Com licença. Boa noite, professores. – Pansy disse com educação, mas queria sair logo dali. Nunca teve muita paciência com Dumbledore._

– _Boa noite, senhorita Parkinson. – Snape disfarçou, enquanto apontava a varinha para os sapatos da garota e os transfigurava em um par de chinelos. – Calce-os. Está frio._

 _Pansy colocou os chinelos nos pés, sussurrou "obrigada" e rumou em direção à masmorra. Se não fosse por Snape, talvez sua noite teria sido muito mais infeliz._

Mais uma vez, estava difícil manter os olhos fechados. Pansy implorava mentalmente para que aquilo parasse. Por quanto tempo mais teria que fechar sua mente?

" _Ainda não é o suficiente…"_ , Snape sussurrou.

Pansy queria gritar.

" _Não grite. Controle-se! Não seja fraca"_ , ele disse mais uma vez. Pansy só queria morrer, mas tentou outra vez.

 _Pansy estava nas masmorras, na sala de Poções. Fora visitar Snape, mas já aguardava há pelo menos meia hora e ele não aparecera. Teria esquecido ou tido algum outro problema? Achava a situação estranha, pois a sala não estava trancada; isso significava que ele estava em Hogwarts. A noite estava escura e sombria, mas não chovia. Embora o tempo não estivesse dos melhores, clarões surgiam do alto como se fosse chover, sendo que não havia nuvens no céu. A loura também estranhou porque uma série de frascos estava sobre a escrivaninha de Snape, como se estivessem sendo preparados e, em seguida, abandonados às pressas. Pansy ficou estudando cada um deles, quando se deparou com um estranho bilhete entre eles._

" _Está na hora", o bilhete dizia. Pansy não reconhecia a caligrafia. A loura fora até o andar acima das masmorras e permaneceu um bom tempo olhando através da janela, distraída com a visão do pátio. Entre um clarão e outro, a loura ouviu um estrondo alto, acompanhado de um raio de luz verde extremamente forte vindo do alto, que a fez pular para trás. Em seguida, enquanto se recuperava do susto, observou que um corpo despencava numa velocidade absurda e batia com toda a força contra o chão. A loura não identificou exatamente quem era, mas tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa: alguém foi morto. Ela procurou a varinha nas vestes e se deu conta de que deixara o objeto para trás, na sala de Snape, então correu em direção ao local._

 _Ao voltar para as masmorras, buscou rapidamente a varinha e se arrependeu por não ter aceitado praticar mais o maldito "accio varinha" apenas com o uso das mãos quando Snape propôs que o fizesse. Assim que ela achou o objeto entre as poções que havia fuçado, ela a guardou nas vestes, antes de levar um susto com a porta, que quase fora arrombada pela força com que Snape adentrara ali._

 _Ela encarou Snape com severidade. Ele parecia assustado._

– _Onde você estava? – ela disse com confusão. – Eu estou esperando desde-_

– _Saia daqui! – vociferou Snape com fúria, demonstrando que Pansy era a última pessoa da face da Terra que ele queria ver naquele momento._

– _O quê? – a garota sacudiu a cabeça em confusão._

– _Eu tenho que ir! – ele disse com um tom angustiado. – Pansy, volte para a Comunal e não saia de lá!_

– _Mas… Por quê? – a loura começava a ficar nervosa._

– _Dumbledore está morto. Os Comensais estão aqui. – ele disse depressa. – VOLTE PARA A SUA COMUNAL! É uma ordem._

 _Pansy sentiu o choque percorrer o seu corpo._

– _Draco… – ela gaguejou. – Foi ele que…_

– _Não! – Snape rosnou, insistindo mais uma vez. – Pansy, saia daqui agora!_

– _Severus, o que você fez? – Pansy perguntava com receio;_

 _Snape não respondera. Pansy contornou o corpo do padrinho e se colocou de frente para ele, fitando agora os olhos do homem que via como pai._

– _Você… você fez… realmente? – ela perguntou mais uma vez._

 _Snape parecia não ter coragem de responder, porque evitava olhar nos olhos de Pansy. A garota, porém, apontou a varinha para o homem e sussurrou de forma rápida._

– _Accio varinha! – e o objeto voou para as mãos dela._

– _O que pensa que está… – Snape disse com a voz rouca._

– _Prior Incantato! – ela rosnou e a varinha revelou uma sombra no ar._

 _A sombra, porém, assumira a forma de uma luz verde e extremamente forte e, no meio da luminosidade, a sombra do rosto de Albus Dumbledore surgira._

– _Você o matou! – Pansy largou a varinha no chão. – Severus! Você matou Dumbledore._

– _O último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte… – ele sussurrou de forma fria e sombria. – Eu tenho que sair daqui. – Snape disse com pressa e, antes que Pansy pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o homem pegou a varinha, disparou e fugiu, junto com os outros Comensais._

Pansy respirou fundo e sentiu que estava começando a ficar cansada. Os Dementadores pareciam estar vasculhando seu cérebro em busca de boas lembranças, enquanto ela tentava impedi-los.

– _Você viu o que você fez? Os Carrow vêm atrás de nós! Maldição! – Pansy vociferou para Blaise._

 _Os dois corriam em desespero sem direção, não sabendo exatamente para onde ir._

– _Você não devia ter insistido que viu Draco no Castelo. – Blaise revirou os olhos. – Ele teria avisado! Por que ele estaria aqui? Os Malfoy estão trancafiados na mansão há meses!_

– _Porque… Potter está vindo! – Pansy disse em um sussurro._

– _E como você sabe? – o garoto arregalou os olhos._

 _Pansy suspirou._

– _Eu apenas sei._

 _De repente, ouviram-se vozes. Pansy empurrou Blaise com força e o garoto caiu atrás de uma enorme gárgula; Pansy fez o mesmo e se escondeu ali também._

– _Quem está aí?_

 _Era a voz de McGonagall._

– _Sou eu – disse uma voz baixa._

 _Detrás de uma armadura, saiu Severo Snape. Pansy sentiu o coração acelerar. Seus cabelos negros e oleosos caíam como cortinas dos lados do seu rosto magro e seus olhos negros tinham uma expressão fria e sem vida. Não estava de roupas de dormir; vestia a capa preta de sempre e também empunhava a varinha, pronto para lutar._

– _Onde estão os Carrow? – perguntou, em voz baixa._

– _Onde você os mandou ir, imagino, Severo – respondeu a professora McGonagall._

 _Snape se aproximou e seus olhos passaram rapidamente por ela e o ar ao seu redor, como se tivesse visto que alguém mais estava ali._

– _Tive a impressão – disse Snape – de que Aleto prendeu um intruso._

– _Sério? E o que lhe deu essa impressão?_

 _Snape ergueu levemente o braço esquerdo onde a Marca Negra estava gravada em sua pele._

– _Ah, sim, naturalmente. Esqueci que vocês, Comensais da Morte, têm um meio particular de comunicação._

 _Snape fingiu não tê-la ouvido. Seus olhos continuavam a sondar o ar ao seu redor e ele foi gradualmente se aproximando com uma expressão de quem não tem consciência do que está fazendo._

– _Eu não sabia que era a sua noite de patrulhar os corredores, Minerva._

– _Alguma objeção?_

– _Não imagino o que teria tirado você da cama tão tarde da noite._

– _Pensei ter ouvido um barulho – respondeu a professora._

– _Verdade? Mas tudo me parece calmo._

 _Snape encarou-a nos olhos._

– _Você viu Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque se viu, devo insistir…_

 _A professora McGonagall se mexeu mais rápido do que o garoto teria acreditado: sua mão cortou o ar e, por uma fração de segundo, Pansy pensou que Snape fosse desmontar inconsciente, mas a rapidez do Feitiço Escudo que o professor lançou foi de tal ordem que McGonagall se desequilibrou. Ela brandiu a varinha para um archote e o objeto saiu voando do suporte na parede. Labaredas formaram um círculo de fogo que encheu o corredor e deslizou pelo ar como um laço contra Snape... No momento seguinte não era mais fogo, mas uma grande cobra preta que McGonagall explodiu em fumaça, e tornou a se juntar e solidificar em segundos, transformando-se em um enxame de adagas que perseguiram Snape; ele só conseguiu evitá-las empurrando uma armadura à sua frente e, retinindo sonoramente, as adagas afundaram uma a uma no peito de metal…_

– _Minerva! – chamou uma voz fina. Pansy, discretamente, viu os professores Flitwick e Sprout em roupas de dormir, correndo pela passagem ao encontro deles, com o enorme professor Slughorn ofegando em seu encalço._

– _Não! – guinchou Flitwick, erguendo a varinha. – Você não vai matar mais ninguém em Hogwarts!_

 _O feitiço de Flitwick atingiu a armadura atrás da qual Snape se abrigara: com estrépito, ela ganhou vida. Snape desvencilhou-se dos braços da armadura que o esmagavam e arremessou-a contra os seus atacantes. A armadura colidiu com a parede e se espatifou. Snape fugia embalado, McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout perseguiam-no em tropel: Snape se precipitou pela porta de uma sala de aula e, momentos depois, Pansy ouviu McGonagall gritar:_

– _Covarde! COVARDE!_

– _Que aconteceu, que aconteceu? – perguntou Luna Lovegood._

 _Pansy levou um susto com o surgimento repentino de Lovegood e Potter; nunca desconfiaria de que eles estavam ali. Harry ajudou-a a se levantar e os dois dispararam pelo corredor, arrastando a Capa da Invisibilidade atrás deles, e entraram em uma sala de aula vazia. A sonserina disparou de trás da gárgula em direção a uma janela e, de longe, avistou o vulto enorme de um morcego voando na escuridão, em direção aos muros que circundavam a escola. Blaise surgiu logo atrás dela._

– _Por Merlin! – Pansy disse em uma voz esganiçada. – Eles vão matá-lo se puderem!_

– _Pansy! – Blaise puxou a amiga com força. – Você os ouviu! O Lorde das Trevas está a caminho! Temos que sair daqui._

– _ELES VÃO MATAR SNAPE! – a loura berrou com irritação. – EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!_

– _PANSY! NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! – Blaise berrou novamente. – Snape sabe se cuidar. VENHA!_

 _A loura, com lágrimas nos olhos, assentiu e, em seguida, os dois correram em direção às masmorras._

O sentimento de pânico tomou o coração de Pansy e ela sentiu algo estranho na cabeça; uma sensação que se assemelha ao cérebro ser sugado vagarosamente enquanto se sente desesperança. Ela estava cedendo aos Dementadores. Não podia. Não mais.

" _Pansy…"_

" _Você pode me ouvir?"_

" _Eles vão me tirar de você…_ "

A voz de Hermione sussurrada fazia com que o corpo de Pansy tremesse. Não sentia mais vontade alguma de retrucar. Estava cansada. Nunca sairia dali. Nunca seria libertada ou julgada. Weasley tinha vencido. Hermione poderia ficar com ele o quanto quisesse. Pansy não era boa pra ela, nem pra ninguém,. Jamais seria.

" _Não me deixe ir…"_ , Hermione sussurrou mais uma vez. _"Você sabe o que fazer."_

Pansy realmente soube o que fazer, porque deixou a raiva de tudo isso percorrer cada centímetro dos seus ossos. E, numa explosão, ela sentiu sua mente se firmar.

 _Snape estava de costas, diante de uma enorme janela no gabinete do diretor. Desde que o padrinho assumira a liderança de Hogwarts, Pansy quase não o vira mais. Não só porque ele quase nunca era visto, mas também porque a loura, de alguma forma, não sabia o que esperar de Severus. Ele já não era mais Comensal - e sabia o quanto os Parkinson os repudiava -, mas parecia ajudar Lord Voldemort a cada vez que tinha chance. A garota detestava Potter e os sangues-ruins, mas como apoiaria alguém que era cercado por pessoas detestáveis, como Avery? A loura encarava a sombra do homem diante dela antes de anunciar a sua chegada:_

– _Estou aqui. – ela disse com a voz seca. – O senhor desejava me ver?_

 _Snape se virou com suavidade. Pansy tomou um choque com o rosto abatido, magro e pálido do homem que já não via há alguns meses. Desde que matara Dumbledore, Snape nunca mais fora o mesmo._

– _Sim, Pansy. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Desejo._

 _A garota assentiu. Estava pronta para ouvi-lo._

– _Eu… Não sei o que irá acontecer hoje. – Ele disse com toda a calma do mundo, embora seu tom de voz carregasse uma enorme carga de tristeza. – Potter foi visto em Hogsmeade._

 _Pansy assentiu mais uma vez._

– _Certo. – ela disse com indiferença. Não entendia o que Snape queria._

– _Ele provavelmente estará aqui em algumas horas. E… – ele respirou fundo, como se pensasse no que dizer. – Eu não sei o que será de mim._

 _Pansy engoliu em seco. Sentiu o peso daquelas palavras._

– _Do que você está falando? – ela sentiu o desespero começar a provocar-lhe._

– _Eu não vou voltar, Pansy. – ele dissera de uma vez. – Nunca mais._

 _A loura sentiu o coração gelar._

– _Você não vai morrer! – ela gaguejou. – Você é um bruxo extraordinário. O Lorde das Trevas até gosta de você. Severus, não fale uma coisa dessas!_

 _A expressão dele era vazia, como se já não sentisse mais dor alguma._

– _Eu não tenho muito tempo. – ele a cortou com pressa. – Sei que não tem tido muita fé em mim, Pansy, e eu entendo. Mas eu juro… – ele estava ofegante. – Você vai compreender o que era preciso ser feito. Quando isso tudo acabar, você vai me entender. Eu só preciso que você fique salva!_

– _Que conversa é essa? – ela sentiu as mãos tremerem. – Severus, você não vai morrer!_

– _Pansy. – vociferou o padrinho, tocando suavemente os dois ombros da loura. – Me escute. O Lorde das Trevas saberá quando Potter estiver aqui. Fique longe dele!_

 _A loura voltou a engolir em seco, ainda contrariada._

– _Apenas fique! Você não está segura. – ele disse com a voz embargada. – Não fale disso com ninguém! Nem com Draco, nem Zabini ou Greengrass. Não deixe que ele a veja!_

– _Eu não sou uma covarde, Severus. – ela disse com a voz baixa. – Eu não vou fugir se-_

– _VOCÊ DEVE! – a voz de Snape começou a assumir um tom desesperado. – Pansy, você é como uma filha e eu não posso perder... você... também._

 _Pansy deu uma pausa. Em seguida, sentiu os olhos arderem._

– _Está bem. – ela sussurrou._

 _A loura olhou para baixo e, pela primeira vez, não se sentiu pressionada a segurar o choro. Em seguida, lançou-se nos braços do padrinho e o abraçou com força. Nunca o fizera novamente desde o Baile de Inverno, quando tinha apenas 14 anos. Snape não disse nada, apenas a embalava nos braços com firmeza._

– _Não me deixe sozinha aqui, Severus. – ela sussurrou bem baixinho. – Não você._

 _Ele permaneceu silencioso. Não podia garantir isso à ela. Porém, ele fez questão de dizer:_

– _Eu vou continuar com você, Pansy. Sempre. – ele engoliu em seco. – Eu prometo._

 _Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Pansy nunca fizera isso nem mesmo com seu pai. Snape era mesmo muito especial. Ele pareceu muito sem jeito, mas não a impediu. Em seguida, eles se afastaram._

– _Quem… Quem você perdeu, Severus? – Pansy arriscou, mesmo sabendo que talvez não fosse ganhar resposta alguma._

 _Snape, porém, olhava para fora da janela. No céu escuro, brilhava uma enorme caveira de um tom esverdeado com uma serpente saindo da boca. Pansy sabia bem o que aquilo significava._

– _Eu preciso ir. – ele sussurrou. – Pansy! Cuide-se!_

 _Ele deixou um rápido beijo protetor na testa da garota e desaparatou na hora, deixando a afilhada sozinha. Na escrivaninha de Snape, havia uma chave velha e enferrujada, a qual Pansy, curiosa, pegou e colocou no bolso. Não teria tempo para examinar de onde era aquela chave, mas o faria assim que parasse de se esconder. A loura, antes de deixar a sala, deu uma última olhada no local que fora seu maior ambiente de aprendizado durante os últimos sete anos e sentiu seu peito apertar. Pansy amava Snape e, se ela ainda era feliz naquele ambiente hostil e ameaçado, era por saber que o tinha. A garota pegou um frasco de Poção Polissuco, Poção do Morto-Vivo e umas gotas de Amortentia, para caso precisasse durante a batalha e, em seguida, deu um longo suspiro, sussurrando "Lumos" e fechando a grande porta de madeira assim que ficou tudo escuro. Fora a última vez que viu seu padrinho._

A memória lhe doeu mais do que Pansy imaginava. Snape prometeu que não a deixaria, mas agora ela estava completamente sozinha, apenas com um bocado de magia que pertencia a ele. Uma magia que ela sequer poderia usar, pois Azkaban a impedia disso. Por quanto tempo a loura reviveria as mesmas lembranças dolorosas? O quanto ela aguentaria antes de enlouquecer? Já não importava, pois estava sozinha. Sem esperança e força, ela deu um último suspiro e fechou os seus olhos, entregando-se completamente a todos os Dementadores que estavam ali.

* * *

– Pansy! Pansy! Amor, por favor, acorde.

Pansy se mexeu um pouco, mas não tinha vontade alguma de abrir os olhos.

– Pansy! – Pansy sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto, mas levou um susto e abriu os olhos na mesma hora.

– Evite tocá-la, senhorita Granger. – Pansy ouviu uma voz masculina logo ao lado e, seja lá o que aquilo significava, a manteve afastada de…

Hermione?

Ao abrir os olhos, Pansy reconheceu o local em que estava: o hospital St. Mungos, em um quarto privativo. Ela tentou mover a mão direita para esfregar os olhos, mas não conseguiu e, ao olhar para baixo, notou que estava algemada à própria cama; um feitiço mantinha uma mão da garota presa à uma algema brilhante e verde, que a ligava a um dos suportes da maca. Em pouco tempo, começou a se mover e a abrir os olhos. Hermione estava diante dela, com a expressão preocupada e Pansy não se animou, afinal, aquele provavelmente era mais um dos seus devaneios idiotas. A loura olhou para a grifa com dificuldade, não parecendo reconhecê-la de início, embora só estivesse esperando que sua namorada sumisse a qualquer momento.

– Shhh, não precisa dizer nada. – Hermione se adiantou.

Pansy, mesmo assim, se ergueu um pouco da cama com dificuldade e sussurrou:

– Her...Mione? – ela disse com a voz rouca e trêmula.

Quando Pansy se sentou sobre o colchão, reparou que Hermione, que estava sentada logo ao lado da cama, fez uma expressão um tanto assustada, mas não se importou de verdade com aquilo. Sua garganta ardia ao extremo.

– Eu preciso de… água. Água. – ela sussurrou, enfiando a mão livre nas próprias vestes. – Cadê a minha varinha? – ela disse com irritação. – _Accio varinh_ -

– Não! – Hermione disse em um sussurro.

Pansy sentiu uma dor repentina e insuportável percorrer o seu corpo inteiro e lhe tirando as forças, fazendo com que ela tremesse e fosse forçada a se deitar novamente. Sua expressão era de profunda dor.

– Sua magia está bloqueada! Não tente fazê-la, ou você vai sentir dor. – Hermione disse com a expressão triste. – Por favor, tragam água pra ela!

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Pansy disse de forma arisca. – Você é só mais um devaneio idiota! Saia de minha cabeça.

Hermione negou com a face e tentava falar.

– Amor, não… – ela sussurrou, – Sou eu. De verdade. Eu posso tocá-la.

O homem ao lado da cama, que vigiava as duas, pigarreou.

– Quero dizer, não posso, mas-

Pansy não estava nem aí. Esgueirou-se da cama, alcançou os lábios de Hermione e a beijou com desespero, sentindo uma forte corrente de dor percorrer o seu corpo inteiro novamente.

– Mas que merda! – ela rosnou. – Eu não posso fazer nada!

Ela se jogou na cama novamente e só então se deu conta.

– Espera. – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu… Eu senti você. Então…

– Você não está louca. – Hermione concluiu. – Você está fora de Azkaban, Pansy.

– Por enquanto… – o homem de terno ao lado da cama vociferou, um tanto rabugento.

– Cale essa boca! – Hermione, irritada, disse a ele! – Você não devia nem estar ouvindo a conversa!

– Foram ordens do Sr. Weasley, Granger. – o homem disse, ríspido. – Segurança máxima.

– Weasley. – Pansy sorriu com ironia.

Ela sentiu uma raiva percorrer seu corpo com fúria e teve a sensação de que poderia quebrar aquela algema mágica se pudesse usar só um pouquinho de sua magia, com o tanto de raiva que estava.

– Eu vou matar esse sangue-ruim asqueroso! – ela disse com nojo. – Eu o empalharei. Eu o matarei!

Sua voz era tão agressiva, que ela sentiu a garganta arder mais.

– Você não vai matar ninguém. Você precisa se arrumar e ir para o julgamento.

A última palavra fez Pansy arquear uma das sobrancelhas. Como assim julgamento?

– Fizemos de tudo para provar sua inocência. – a grifa explicou com calma. – Harry fez tudo o que podia no Ministério. Parece que ele é um tanto influente por lá, mesmo Ronald também sendo. Ele conseguiu convencer Arthur Weasley de ajudá-lo nisso e-

– Arthur Weasley? – Pansy arregalou os olhos. – Ele está contra-

– O próprio filho, sim, – Hermione deu uma breve pausa. – Ronald enlouqueceu. Foi por isso que ele estava trabalhando tanto ultimamente. Estava fazendo tudo o que podia para… prender você.

Pansy queria rir. Estava, porém, irritada demais pra isso. Ela só se jogou na cama novamente.

– Harry não conseguiu te libertar, mas conseguiu o julgamento. Conseguiremos livrá-la, Pansy! – Hermione sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – É uma promessa!

Pansy, porém, sentiu-se sem esperança. Ela estava cansada de falsas promessas.

– E eu peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto. – Hermione disse com a voz cansada. – Nós tentamos ser mais rápidos, mas é um processo difícil e-

– Um dia? – Pansy deu de ombros. – Ninguém morre por ficar um dia em Azkaban.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sua expressão ficara um tanto vazia.

– Pansy… – a garota disse em tom calmo. – Já faz duas semanas.

A loura sentiu um choque percorrer o seu corpo. Duas semanas? E todos os devaneios? Ela não os sentira apenas em um dia? E por que não enlouqueceu se ficou tanto tempo?

– Como… É possível? – a loura sussurrou para si mesma.

– Não sabemos como você resistiu tanto tempo. – Hermione engoliu em seco, sem saber se podia falar daquilo. – Segundo relatos, os Dementadores passaram a maior parte do tempo em sua cela. Todos eles.

Ela engoliu em seco. Em seguida, o relógio marcou nove horas, o que significava que era hora de se prepararem para o julgamento.

* * *

Pansy não precisou fazer muito esforço. Como fora considerada prisioneira perigosa, sequer teve a liberdade de se preparar sozinha. Teve que tomar um banho na presença de uma mulher e não teve muito tempo para se vestir. Além disso, levou um susto quando se olhou no espelho pela primeira vez desde a sua saída de Azkaban. A loura estava com o rosto magro e era possível ver os ossos em suas costelas, assim como seus braços estavam um tanto mais magros, quase sem pele alguma, apenas osso. Suas olheiras eram profundas, sua pele estava pálida e os olhos pareciam um tanto amarelos. Seus cabelos sem vida estavam em um tom branco e não mais os louro-prateados de sempre. Sua pele estava tão frágil, que as marcas de suas cicatrizes estavam ainda mais visíveis. Tinha certeza que assustaria todos no Ministério, afinal, estava com a aparência de uma criminosa.

Quando chegou ao Ministério, foi encaminhada para o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e, em seguida, para o Tribunal da Suprema Corte. Ao chegar, não se surpreendeu: a sala era enorme e ela fora encaminhada para uma cadeira cujos braços eram equipados com correntes, que logo a prenderam ali e não permitiam que ela movesse as mãos, os braços ou os ombros. Ao olhar para cima, se deparou com mais de cinquenta pessoas vestidas de roxo e não pareciam dar muita atenção à presença da loura, que se sentia um tanto cansada só de estar ali. No centro, Kingsley estava sentado e, diferente da maioria dos outros presentes ali, ele não tinha a expressão indiferente ou dura. Parecia preocupado de verdade com o que via. Ele não demorou a iniciar a sessão.

– Bom dia aos senhores. – Kingsley disse de forma elegante. – Podemos começar com a presença da ré.

Todos assentiram em silêncio.

– Audiência disciplinar do dia quinze de junho – anunciou Kingsley – para apurar violações ao Uso Impróprio de Magia das Trevas cometidas por Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, enquanto estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Após apresentar quase a corte inteira - enquanto Pansy só pensava em cochilar -, Kingsley finalmente deu início ao julgamento. Atrás de Pansy, estavam algumas pessoas as quais ela sequer conseguia ver, já que não podia se virar. Mas também não se importava com a presença delas.

– As acusações são as seguintes: A senhorita Parkinson, intencionalmente, deliberadamente e com plena consciência da ilegalidade dos seus atos, já tendo recebido anteriormente um aviso do Ministério da Magia por sua magia arriscada, executou por mais de trinta dias uma Maldição Imperdoável sem nenhuma justificativa aparente, o que constitui uma violação ao parágrafo B do Decreto de...

Pansy sentiu seus olhos pesarem, quando ouviu a voz de Kingsley um pouco mais alta, chamando por ela.

– A senhora é Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, filha de Theodore e Elizabeth Parkinson, irmã da falecida Daisy Elizabeth Parkinson? – Kingsley perguntou com a voz de tédio.

– Sim. – ela revirou os olhos.

– A senhorita recebeu um aviso oficial do Ministério em relação ao risco da sua magia?

Ela deu de ombros.

– E ainda assim utilizou a maldição Imperius por inúmeros dias na senhorita Hermione Jean Granger? – perguntou Kingsley.

Pansy sorriu com sarcasmo.

– Claro. – ela assentiu com a face. – Eu realmente usaria uma maldição imperdoável para fazer alguém ser minha namorada. Excelente observação.

– Senhorita Parkinson… – Kingsley disse com paciência. – Não toleramos brincadeiras no Tribunal-

– Então você sabe que é uma brincadeira e que eu não a amaldiçoei? – ela disparou com a pergunta, deixando Kingsley um tanto sem graça.

Alguns bruxos e bruxas ao redor dele começaram a murmurar; alguns faziam sinais de

concordância, outros franziam a testa e sacudiam a cabeça.

– Um membro do Ministério, Ronald Billius Weasley, nomeado auror por mim, fez o reconhecimento de que a senhorita usara, sim, a maldição.

– E outro auror, Harry James Potter… – a voz de Harry soou forte no fundo da sala; ele era uma das pessoas atrás de Pansy – Reconheceu o erro do Sr. Weasley e pode provar que a referida ré não usara a magia descrita por ele.

Só após um tempo é que Pansy viu que o garoto ruivo e de olhar furioso estava sentado próximo a Kingsley, provavelmente como acusação.

– É realmente muito conveniente que o ex-namorado da vítima faça essa acusação. – Potter disse com a voz firme. – Não é, Ron?

O ruivo engoliu em seco, mas permanecia quieto em seu lugar.

– Basta, basta! – disse Kingsley, com uma expressão de tédio no rosto. – Lamento interromper a disputa de eficiência entre os dois, porém… Sr. Potter, a ré tem como provar que não utilizou o feitiço?

Pansy revirou os olhos. É claro que não tinha.

– Sim. – Harry disse com superioridade. – Além da capacidade mental de Hermione Granger, que é uma excelente oclumente, capaz de resistir à insistentes tentativas da maldição Imperius…

– Uma prova física, Sr. Potter, por favor. – Kingsley o cortou, embora claramente não quisesse ser injusto.

– Na realidade, temos não só uma prova física, compo uma testemunha de tal evento.

Kingsley encarou Potter por alguns segundos e assentiu com a face.

– Ah, muito bem. – retrucou Kingsley. – Qual é a prova e onde está esta pessoa?

– Pansy Parkinson é capaz de conjurar um Patrono. – Harry disse com maestria. – Um Patrono não corpóreo, mas firme o suficiente.

Kingsley assentiu, embora a maioria das pessoas na Corte não pareceu ter entendido.

– Bruxos que utilizam muito as Maldições Imperdoáveis acabam com a mente corrompida, incapazes de conjurar Patronos sem serem mortos. – Kingsley explicou.

– Sim, senhor. – afirmou Harry.

Finalmente as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes, embora Pansy sentisse uma leve sensação de que algo não daria certo.

– Se a testemunha estiver presente, por favor, permitam que entre. – Kingsley deu a ordem.

Do lado de fora, Aberforth entrou com certa impaciência e pressa. Provavelmente já comparecera a inúmeros julgamentos e sabia o quão chato era. Pansy arregalou os olhos; jamais imaginara que o professor iria testemunhar ao seu favor. Uma cadeira fora conjurada no centro da sala, à frente de Pansy e o senhor se sentou.

– Nome completo? – perguntou Kingsley em voz alta, embora já soubesse de cor quem era.

– Aberforth Dumbledore. – disse ele, impaciente. – Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

– Certo. – Kingsley assentiu. – E o senhor afirma ter visto Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson conjurar um Patrono não corpóreo firme?

– Sim. – ele fora simples e direto. – Na aula em que fora presa, instantes antes dos aurores chegarem para levá-la.

– Hum… – Kingsley analisou a situação com calma. – E a senhorita, Pansy Parkinson, seria capaz de conjurar um Patrono agora, diante de toda a Corte, se lhe fosse solicitado?

Agora o Ministro falava diretamente com ela. Ela engoliu em seco, mas já tinha o instinto natural de mentir para benefício próprio e respondera sem pensar:

– Sim. – ela assentiu com firmeza, embora seu coração começasse a disparar.

Kingsley levou alguns minutos olhando seus pergaminhos e, em seguida, disse com firmeza:

– Senhorita, se você for capaz de conjurar um Patrono agora, diante desta Corte, eu a julgo inocente de todas as acusações. Podemos simplificar este caso e sequer envolver a Senhorita Granger nisto. – ele propôs com paciência. – Senão…

– Isto é um erro! – Potter disparou. – Ela está claramente afetada após passar duas semanas na prisão, como foco de todos os Dementadores. Não será novidade para ninguém se eles não lhe deixaram nenhuma memória feliz para-

– Eu aceito! – Pansy exclamou de sua cadeira, cansada daquela moleza.

A corte toda começou a cochichar e a olhar com curiosidade para a garota, enquanto ela já não se importava se conseguiria ou não. Já não tinha esperança alguma de sair dali.

As correntes dos braços da cadeira logo deixaram Pansy livre para se movimentar e, diante dela, sua varinha não demorou a aparecer, flutuando no ar. Kingsley logo criou uma barreira de segurança ao redor dela, alertando-a para que não tentasse ultrapassar. Em seguida, deixou-a livre para tentar quando quisesse e, só então, Pansy sentiu o pavor de fazê-lo correr suas veias. Ela apontou a varinha para o alto e, com a mão trêmula e machucada, não conseguia mentalizar nenhuma lembrança feliz o suficiente. Além disso, ela só teria uma chance, isso se sua mente não fora corrompida pelos Dementadores enquanto estava presa. A loura sentiu o coração disparar ao notar que nada lhe fazia feliz o suficiente para tentar aquilo e, num ato de desespero, olhou para trás e se deparou com Hermione sentada logo ao lado de Harry, não só como vítima de tudo aquilo, mas provavelmente como testemunha a favor da sonserina. A grifa parecia extremamente preocupada e isso fez com que Pansy sentisse seu coração apertar, não lhe deixando escolha. Quando Hermione notou que estava sendo observada, sorriu com o canto dos lábios e os olhos cheios de lágrimas e, em seguida, sussurrou algo que fez o coração de Pansy quase sair de seu peito:

– Eu amo você.

A loura sentiu uma forte explosão de magia em suas veias e, aproveitando que seu peito se enchia de alegria por aquelas três palavras tão simples, apontou a varinha com firmeza para o centro e, em voz firme, tentou:

– _Expecto Patrono!_

A varinha de Pansy tremeu em suas mãos e, enquanto ela só via o rosto de Hermione em sua cabeça, ela sequer notou que, da ponta do objeto, irradiava uma forte luz prateada que não demorou a iluminar todo o local. O monte de luz não só era suficientemente forte, como, em poucos segundos, começou a tomar uma forma muito familiar para todos que estavam ali: embora ainda deformada, era possível ver que, no ar, um animal de quatro patas caminhava suavemente. Pansy pareceu tão assustada com o que ela mesma acabara de conjurar, que logo perdeu a firmeza da varinha e o feitiço se desfez instantaneamente.

Hermione sorria de orelha à orelha. Harry parecia aliviado. Ron fuzilava com o olhar. Kingsley também sorria.

– Um Patrono corpóreo! – Kingsley exclamou. – Impressionante!

Todos cochichavam empolgados e um ruído bem alto começara com os burburinhos. Kingsley os cortou.

– Alguma objeção? – ele perguntou, como de costume.

O silêncio fora absoluto. Kingsley então bateu o martelo em sua mesa e fora bem firme:

– Inocente de todas as imputações. A sessão está encerrada.

O campo de segurança ao redor de Pansy sumira. Ela também sentira seu corpo mais forte, como se sua magia estivesse recuperada. Hermione disparou de onde estava e, sem se importar com todos que estavam ali - inclusive Ron -, se jogou nos braços de Pansy. Elas se abraçaram com força e se beijaram, enquanto Harry ia até Kingsley agradecê-lo pessoalmente, apertando as mãos.

– Que belo amigo você é! – Pansy ouviu Ronald Weasley rosnar para Harry, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

– Você estava sendo injusto! – Harry disse com impaciência. – Sabe que cometeu um erro!

– Como Hermione se apaixonou por essa…

– Ron, chega! – Harry o cortou. – Aceite. Hermione a ama. Você vai encontrar alguém. Deixe-a ir!

O garoto se calou. Aos poucos, a corte fora esvaziando, enquanto Pansy, Potter e Hermione saiam com calma. A loura não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

– Vamos para a república, então? – Hermione disse com calma.

– República? – Pansy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – E os N.I.E.M.s?

– Minerva pediu para que adiassem mais uma semana! Já que nós duas estaríamos ausentes por conta do caso e o próprio Aberforth teria de testemunhar. Você pode descansar na República durante esta e a semana seguinte.

Pansy deu de ombros. Não fazia diferença. Hermione a abraçou e eles finalmente se preparavam para aparatar, quando Ron disparou, furioso, da Corte. Quando viu que os três estavam ali, ele se colocou diante de Pansy e, com rispidez, vociferou:

– Santa Pansy. – ele quase cuspiu na cara dela. – Sempre se salvando. Por que não conta a Hermione o verdadeiro feitiço que você fez nela?

Pansy engoliu em seco e, antes que pudesse responder, Weasley a cortou.

– Conte a ela, Parkinson, o tempo que você deixou Hermione inconsciente por conta do seu feitiço tão perigoso quanto o Imperius? Conte como Hermione ficou mudada depois disso! – ele rosnava em fúria.

– O-o que? – Hermione gaguejou.

– CONTE, SUA NOJENTA! – Ron berrou. SEJA SINCERA COM A SUA NAMORADA. CONTE QUE VOCÊ QUASE A DEIXOU INCONSCIENTE PRA SEMPRE!

Hermione se afastou por um momento.

– Pansy? – ela disse com a voz embargada. – Isso é verdade?

A loura não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade, ela sequer processou de início o que o ruivo estava falando.

– Pansy! – Hermione repetiu com mais firmeza. – Você quase me matou?

Pansy sentiu o coração gelar. Pela primeira vez, um dos seus lados mais obscuros estava exposto diante de sua namorada. A sonserina estava prestes a quebrar o coração de Hermione e não tinha o que fazer para mudar isso.


End file.
